Rol de madre
by Sole Koketa-Chan
Summary: Nadie dijo que ser madre es fácil Sobre todo cuando tus hijos en realidad son tus hermanos Y sobre todo cuando son en extremo celosos y sobre protectores
1. Prologo

_Hola a todos de nuevo ^^ _

_Nuevamente traigo un fic ya que estoy por terminar el otro, quiza no sea el mejor del mundo, he tenido mejores ideas para fics, pero esta vez quise escribir algo sensillo _

_Bueno, para comenzar, solo les dejare el prologo, denme su opinion de como luce y a ver si lo subo o no xD _

_Espero ver sus opiniones e ideas ^^ _

_Publicaciones: Mundo Sasusaku bajo el nombre de Sole-chan, en por el nombre de Rin-saku y en como koketa-saku_

**_La hiatoria es 100%, pero los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de kishimoto_**

* * *

Nadie dijo que ser madre era fácil

.

.

.

_- ¡Gaara levántate por amor a Kami! ¡Vas a llegar tarde a la universidad!_

- Si mami

.

.

.

_- ¡Karin! ¡Maldita zorra! ¡¿Qué estas son horas de llegar?! ¡Es martes y ya son las dos de la mañana! ¡A la próxima te dejo sin cenar una semana!_

- Perdón mami

.

.

.

_- ¡Sasori te he dicho que si traes a tus novias mínimo no usen las habitaciones como escenario de película porno!_

- Como digas mami

.

.

.

_- ¡Te felicito Moegui!_

- ¡Gracias mami!

.

.

.

- _No vuelvas a perder las llaves Juugo_

- Si mamá

.

.

.

_- Chicos… el es Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, mi nuevo compañero del instituto_

.

.

.

Sobre todo cuando tus hijos en realidad son tus hermanos_  
_  
Y sobre todo cuando son en extremo celosos y sobre protectores


	2. Rutina

Como cada mañana en aquella sencilla casa, el salón principal estaba muy ordenado, el silencio reinaba y solo el sonido de la tetera hirviendo y los pasos de una chica corriendo a apagarla se escuchaban.

Tomo aquel artefacto y se dispuso a servir tazas las cuales estaban sobre aquella mesa perfectamente adornada con las tazas en sus lugares, pan en el centro, cosas para echarle al pan, un florero en el centro, la azucarera y un perfectamente blanco mantel.

Sonrió orgullosa de su trabajo

Siempre era así, se levantaba temprano, muy temprano, solamente para comenzar a hacer el desayuno, colocándose su uniforme de la preparatoria y encima, para no marcharlo mientras cocinaba, un lindo delantal color rosa que iba perfectamente con su cabello. Para cocinar mas cómodamente, ataba su largo cabello en una cola baja, haciendo lucir más su fino rostro, su piel era blanca y sus ojos eran preciosos jades.

Aquel uniforme bajo el delantal era el típico, una blusa blanca y con una cinta roja amarrada en un moño al estilo marinero, no tenia puesto el chaleco, se lo colocaba al salir para la escuela, este era sin mangas por la temporada, del mismo color de su falda la cual era verde y solo le llegaba más o menos cuatro o cinco dedos sobre las rodillas, haciendo lucir sus piernas y sus caderas anchas bajo aquella blusa.

_ Suspiro luego con una mueca de diversión, empezaría la odisea de todos los días_

Subió con tranquilidad la escalera que daba al segundo piso donde habían tres habitaciones. Siempre debía ordenar aquel pasillo ya que había ropa tirada, latas o basura de comida y demás, aunque a esas horas de la mañana era todo calmo y ordenado. Toco la primera de las puertas tres veces como era su costumbre, al segundo de que escucho un adelante fue cuando abrió la puerta.

Sonrió al encontrarse, como de costumbre con aquel pelirrojo de ojos marrones, la característica más peculiar era que estaba frente al espejo de su cuarto semi desnudo, solo en ropa interior, colocándose dos camisas intentando ver cual se le vería mejor, imagen usual a esa hora de la mañana cuando entraba a avisarle a su hermano que el desayuno estaba listo.

- **¿Qué opinas?, ¿la camisa negra o la blanca?** –pregunto el pelirrojo volviendo a colocar frente a él la camisa blanca y luego, nuevamente, la negra-

- **Usa la negra, la blanca voy a lavarla, tiene lápiz labial en el borde del cuello** –noto de inmediato la pelirrosa quien apoyo su espalda en la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su hermano con los brazos cerrados-

- **Cierto, gracias hermanita** –sonrió de medio lado el pelirrojo dejando de lado la camisa blanca y colocándose la de color negro-

- **Sasori, el desayuno está listo, puedes bajar** –aviso la pelirrosa mirando sonriente al pelirrojo quien se acerco a ella de manera incitante y colocando una mano en su cadera y otra sobre su hombro, apoyándola en la puerta y encerrándola entre la puerta y él-

- **Sabes, ¿Por qué no nos casamos y me ahorras el problema de buscar novia?** –pregunto con una sexy sonrisa Sasori tomando uno de los largos mechones de su hermana y tomándole el exquisito aroma a cerezo que ella siempre emanaba-

Haruno Sasori, cuenta con veinticinco años de edad. Es el mayor de la familia, tan responsable como mujeriego, aunque no le gusta alguna chica por el momento, solo novias esporádicas, conocido por Sakura por sus noviazgos de una noche, por la que siente más apego es por su hermanita Sakura, ya que casi siempre busca en sus relaciones alguien como ella, suele bromear pidiéndole matrimonio a Sakura, es a ella a quien le tiene más confianza de todos sus hermanos.

Físicamente, es un adonis, tiene cabello rojo, corto y se lo arregla muy bien, es un chico de muy buen estado físico, un adonis encarnado según las chicas, un sex symbol por donde se le vea. Trabaja en una oficina de abogados muy prestigiosa después de haberse titulado en su carrera de leyes, antes hacia trabajos de medio tiempo, teniendo dos trabajos y trabajando los fines de semana incluso estudiando para poder pagar su carrera y mantener a su familia ya que lo autodenomino su obligación al ser el mayor.

- **Me encantaría, pero no me gustan los hombres que dejan que las mujeres que no son sus novias dejen pasar a las chicas cuando aun están en calzoncillos, los cuales por cierto te deberás sacar para que lave, déjalos junto a toda la ropa sucia que tengas en el pasillo** –dijo inmediatamente la pelirrosa colocando un dedo sobre el pecho desnudo del pelirrojo y empujándolo levemente hacia atrás mientras este seguía sonriendo de medio lado-

- **Correcto, bajo en cinco minutos** –afirmo Sasori comenzando a abrocharse la camisa frente al espejo-

- **El tiempo corre, no querrás que de nuevo te bajen el salario por llegar tarde** –sonrió divertida la pelirrosa conociendo bien la actitud de su hermano y cerrando la puerta instantáneamente después de que este le mirara fulminadoramente-

- **Si mami** –expreso con fastidio y rodando los ojos una vez escucho la puerta de su habitación cerrarse-

Sonrió divertida ante la expresión de su hermano, era lo usual, parecía chica arreglándose tanto, su hermano tenía fama de ser el chico sexy desde la secundaria, novias no le faltaban, zorras que llevarse a la cama tampoco, pero era su dulce hermano, el hombre mayor de la casa, uno de los cuales mantenía a la familia.

Enfoco sus ojos en otra de las puertas, al segundo de tocar, se dio cuenta que precisamente, antes de poder si quiera tocarla, se estaba abriendo, dejando ver tras ella a un joven de cabello anaranjado y ojos igual de naranjos salir tras de ella. Este estaba muy ordenado, su camisa de color crema, su corbata roja y pantalones negros perfectamente planchados los hacían lucir como todo un ejecutivo, sobre todo cuando la chaqueta del traje que traía en la mano, estaba sobre él.

- **Me asustaste Sakura** –suspiro con alivio el grandulón mirando para abajo a la pelirrosa quien lucía un adorable delantal rosa sobre su uniforme escolar-

- **Tu igual, vas más temprano que de costumbre** –afirmo sin dejar de sonreír Sakura viendo de pies a cabeza a su otro hermano logrando que este asintiera con la cabeza dándole la razón-

- **Si, mi jefe quiere que realice unos trabajos, dice que lo estoy haciendo bien y si sigo así podrían ascenderme en poco tiempo, así que tengo que dar buena impresión** -explico el joven de cabello anaranjado con una complacida sonrisa ya que todo su trabajo duro de meses por fin daban frutos-

- **Esa es la actitud Juugo -**animo la pelirrosa a su hermano quien sonrió agradecido de ello-

Haruno Juugo, a sus veintidós años es un hombre maduro y serio, siempre lo fue desde que era niño, el también comenzó a trabajar desde pequeño intentando ayudar en todo lo que podía a su hermano mayor en el aspecto económico.

Es un hombre pacífico a pesar de su gran porte e intimidante presencia. Su estatura, pues es el más alto de los hermanos, actualmente no tiene novia, solo una "muy buena amiga" Tayuya, una chica fanática de la música, se conocieron estudiando en la misma universidad desde donde prontamente se graduaran de laboratoristas, ambos también trabajan juntos.

**- El desayuno ya está servido** –volvió a avisar la pelirrosa a su segundo hermano mayor en lo que este volvió a asentir con la cabeza-

- **Gracias mami** –agradeció este con una mueca de sonrisa ante la asesina aura de su pequeña hermanita, escapándose de sus regaños bajando por las escaleras apresurado-

- **Por nada** –susurro con una enorme sonrisa Sakura ante el comentario de este y terminar de verle bajar la escalera-

Volvió a sonreír, Juugo también era muy bien parecido, aunque por ahora no le interesaba ninguna chica en particular, aun así no le faltaban. Él era muy puntual, siempre dando lo mejor de sí, para ayudar y no dar problemas. Miro dentro de la habitación de este, todo estaba en perfecto orden, nunca tuvo que decirle que hacer a su hermano, el cumplía con todo lo que ella decía, era sin duda una gran ayuda.

Se acerco tocando la última de las puertas de aquel piso sin respuesta alguna. Su sonrisa no desapareció, pero su ceja se adorno con un intenso tic nervioso cuando por segunda vez toco y nadie respondió. Ahora una venita aparecía en su cien al tocar por tercera vez y no recibir respuesta. Suspiro tomando paciencia y luego respiro hondo empuñando sus manos.

Cierto pelirrojo que salió de la primera puerta por la que ella entro quedo con la piel pálida y la frente de color azul ante la terrible aura de impaciencia que esta estaba mostrando, así que haciendo el menor ruido posible, para que esta no le viera, bajo por las escaleras sin que al pelirrosa notara su presencia.

_ Nuevamente tendría que entrar a esa habitación por la fuerza_

.

.

.

- **Parece que Sakura de nuevo tuvo que entra por la fuerza** –menciono Juugo hablándole al pelirrojo quien recién apareció en la cocina con la frente azul y la piel blanca mientras este bebía muy tranquilo su te matutino-

- **Pobre de Gaara, vivir esto todas las mañanas** –sintió piedad Sasori sentándose en su acostumbrado lugar de la mesa y beber el te preparado para calmar sus recientes nervios ocasionados por su pequeña hermana-

.

.

.

Froto sus sienes. Cerró los ojos intentando ver a otro lado de la habitación. Su tic nervioso volvió a aparecer, no es que fuera el cuarto más desordenado del mundo, pero no podía permanecer limpio y ordenado por más de tres días.

Volvió su mirada hasta el muchacho que dormía tranquilamente en aquella cómoda cama, ahora entendía porque no le escucho, se había quedado dormido con los audífonos, de nuevo.

- **Gaara, despierta o llegaras tarde** –removió al pelirrojo con cierta suavidad esperanzada que esa mañana sería diferente y le haría caso de levantarse-

- **Dame dos minutos, pon mi reloj de arena** –afirmo el pelirrojo tapándose hasta más arriba de la cabeza con su cobertor sin la mas mínima intención de levantarse aun-

- **Ese truco ya me lo sé, esa arena esta mojada y no caerá** –reclamo la pelirrosa volviendo a mover a Gaara, esta vez de forma menos suave pero sin llegar a ser agresiva-

- **Demonios Sakura, tengo sueño** –se quejo el pelirrojo bajo las sabanas quien apretaba los ojos intentando por todos los medios no despertar-

- **Te levantaras por las buenas o por las malas** –amenazo la pelirrosa quien comenzó a tronar los puños al escuchar la tranquila y acompasada respiración de su hermano sin mostrar ni huella de querer despertar- **¡Sera por las malas!**

.

.

.

- **Me asombra su capacidad para dormir aun con una turba furiosa fuera de casa** –afirmo Juugo con una tremenda gota en su cabeza al escuchar tremendo estruendo desde el segundo piso-

- **Asombro aceptado, préstame el queso** –pidió Sasori de lo más normal y Juugo pasándole el queso sin mayores preocupaciones-

_Ya acostumbraban esa rutina_

.

.

.

- **¡Sakura por amor a Kami! ¡Eres un verdadero demonio!** –reclamo el pelirrojo mirando a la pelirrosa con ojos entrecerrados y un tic nervioso en su ceja, es decir, cuando tu hermanita menor te tiraba de la cama dando vuelta el colchón era para molestarse-

- **¡¿Qué me dijiste hermanito?!** –pregunto tronando sus puños con una tremenda aura asesina rodeándole a Sakura, logrando que sus ojos asesinos hicieran tragar grueso al pelirrojo, quien al igual que su hermano mayor, tenía el rostro pálido y la frente de color azul-

Haruno Gaara, tiene veinte años, estudia informática donde se desempeña muy bien, a pesar de recién estar en segundo año de universidad, muchas empresas le han llamado, hace poco entro a trabajar por turnos a una compañía ya que le acomodaron el horario a sus estudios. Tampoco tiene novia, ya que posee el mismo complejo que sus hermanos, siempre comparando a las chicas con su preciosa hermana.

Su cabello rojo es algo más largo que Sasori, y sus ojos son verdes como los de Sakura, fácilmente parecerían gemelos si no fuera por la edad que les diferencia. Su aspecto, así como sus hermanos, es otro sex symbol, claro que Gaara es más serio que Sasori a la hora de una relación, ya que no sale con cualquiera, pero tampoco es tan maduro como Juugo cuando se trata de hacer niñerías y jugar en la computadora hasta altas horas de la noche.

- **P-pregunte qué hora era** –expreso con un tono de voz nervioso Gaara intentando salvarse de la típica tunda que Sakura le daba para despertarlo-

_Aunque en el fondo de su corazón agradecía su "paciencia" ya que era la única que lo despertaba aunque fuera a golpes_

- **Son las 6:45, si no te apuras no podrás desayunar y llegaras tarde a la universidad, otra vez** –se quejo Sakura con los brazos cruzados y ojos reprochadores a su hermano, muy inteligente y tener las mejores notas de su carrera podría ser, pero la puntualidad era su punto fatal-

- **Si mami, enseguida bajo** -expreso en tono de fastidio y ojos reprochadores el pelirrojo colocándose de pie ya que aun estaba sentado en el suelo de cuando Sakura lo volteo con colchón incluido-

- **Mas te vale, cuando baje quiero verte tomando desayuno o sabes lo que te espera** –amenazo la pelirrosa saliendo del cuarto de su hermano cerrando la puerta con suavidad tras de sí-

- _***Es peor que una madre***_ -pensó suspirando Gaara, feliz por dentro ya que se salvo de los puños de su hermana esa mañana-

OoOoOoO

Subió un piso mas, este era el tercero, ya que su casa era de tres pisos. Nuevamente había tres puertas, unas de ellas, pertenecía a su habitación, siempre perfectamente ordenara y limpia, enorgulleciéndose de ello. Pero fue a la segunda puerta, tocando la puerta y al escuchar la voz femenina de un pase, se adentro en ella, dándose cuenta de lo muy desordenada y desarreglada que esta estaba.

Suspiro al ver a su hermana con las cobijas hasta más arriba de su cabeza y lo curioso, encorvada en posición fetal. Cosa que solo sucedía en dos ocasiones.

- **¿De nuevo te fuiste de fiesta ayer?** –pregunto con presunciones fundadas Sakura ya que al ir al mismo instituto que su hermana, la conocía perfectamente-

_Cuando se iba de fiesta hasta las tantas de la noche y amanecía con resaca_

- **Periodo** –corrigió la pelirroja bajo las sabanas quien se notaba estaba de verdad sufriendo en posición fetal-

_O cuando le llegaba el maldito periodo_

- **¿Segura no son síntomas de embarazo?** –pregunto con ojos entrecerrados Sakura-

- **Jajá** –rio con ironía la pelirroja sentándose en su cama y tomando sus lentes para enfocar con mejor reproche a su pequeña hermanita-

Haruno Karin, dieciocho años, último grado de preparatoria, una chica con espectacular cuerpo, atributos envidiables para cualquier mujer y deseados por cualquier hombre. Madurez cero, no sabe que hará con su vida una vez termine la escuela, sale mucho de fiesta aun en periodo escolar y llega a altas horas de la noche, a veces bastante bebida. Es bastante desordenada también, pero no con su aspecto, sabe muy bien sacarse provecho, por ello en la escuela se le conoce mucho, por ello y por su pésimo promedio.

A pesar de todo, siento un gran apego por su hermanita menor, tanto que la sobre protege igual que sus hermanos mayores, espantándole todos los "simios con las hormonas revolucionadas" como ella solía llamarle a los chicos, todo en son de proteger y cuidar a su preciosa hermanita menor.

- **Dime la firme Karin** –declaro Sakura con los mismos ojos entrecerrados con que Karin le estaba mirando-

- **La firme es… Que estas demente** –afirmo Karin quien se sentó con los pies en el suelo, aun sin pararse de su cama, luciendo su muy sexi camisa de dormir-

- **Tu fama de zorra en el instituto es tan grandiosamente grande que no me asombraría** –informo Sakura cerrando los ojos de manera neutra y sin mayor preocupación-

- **Sabes que siempre uso condón** –informo nuevamente la pelirroja, muchas veces ya había tenido esa charla con su hermanita quien por suerte, incluso reconociéndolo, no había heredado su manía obsesiva por los chicos-

- **Con cómo te emborrachas, no dudaría que en alguna ocasión se te haya olvidado** –siguió en el tema Sakura mirando seriamente a Karin quien junto los hombros con ojos de platos y un escalofrió a su alrededor- **lo sabia** –confirmo a sabiendas de que su hermana no podía negarse a lo que ella decía-

- **Pero nunca ha pasado nada** –se defendió con nerviosismo la pelirroja moviendo su mano derecha de arriba hacia debajo de forma despreocupada-

- **Tomate una pastilla para el dolor y levántate, el desayuno está servido, te hare una manzanilla **–informo la pelirrosa quien recordó la hora que era y aun no había terminado con sus labores matutinas-

- **Hermanita, eres el demonio que más amo en este mundo** –afirmo Karin con ojos de admiración a su hermanita quien siempre se preocupaba por ella e incluso le entendía lo suficiente como para darle atenciones cuando sus malditos días no la dejaban vivir, haciéndole aunque fuera mínimamente mas fácil la existencia-

- **Solo procura no llegar tarde al instituto** –pidió la pelirrosa en un suspiro saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras de sí-

-** ¡Si mami!** –afirmo la pelirroja una vez la pelirrosa había salido de su cuarto a sabiendas de que a ella no le gustaba que le dijeran así-

Una vez en el pasillo, se dirigió a la última de las puertas, nuevamente tocando tres veces, y al escuchar la dormilona voz de un "adelante" abrió la puerta encontrándose con una pequeña sentada en su cama y refregándose los ojos.

- **Moegui, ya es hora de despertar, el desayuno está servido** –aviso la pelirrosa desde la puerta, curiosamente, quedándose solo en el marco de la puerta sin necesidad de entrar a la habitación-

Haruno Moegui, doce años de edad, ultimo de primaria. Tiene cabello color naranja, como Juugo, sus ojos son marrones como los de Sasori, siempre tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y una hermosa sonrisa de niña pequeña. Su promedio escolar es bastante bueno a pesar de no ser la primera de su grado, también es quien más ayuda en la casa. Es muy responsable a pesar de seguir siendo una pequeña niña en lo que madurez respecta.

Ella al ser la menor, no conoció a sus padres por mucho tiempo, a pesar de ello jamás se ha sentido sola, siempre dice que cuando intenta imaginarse a sus padres, Sakura y Sasori son los primeros que le vienen a la mente, por ello siempre ha sido feliz. Usualmente es ella la primera que se entera cuando alguien pretende a Sakura, como, nadie lo sabe, pero cuando se entera sale corriendo a hablar con alguno de sus hermanos para que le espanten los novios, es igual de protectora con su hermana mayor, ya que entre todos es a ella a la que más quiere.

- **¿Dónde está la falda de mi uniforme?** –pregunto aun adormilada la pequeña de cabellos naranjas estirándose perezosamente en su cama-

- **Esta en tu cubo de ropa limpia de la habitación de la ropa, solo no desordenes todo de nuevo buscándolo** –informo al pelirrosa sobre el cuarto más grande que estaba en esa casa donde guardaban toda la ropa de la casa, perfectamente ordenada, planchada, doblada o estirada-

_Y cuando nos referimos a "guardaban" hablamos de que ella lo hacía sola_

- **Si mami** –afirmo la pequeña olvidando el detalle de la frase, logrando que Sakura fuera rodeada de su potente aura de batalla y haciendo sonreír nerviosa a Moegui quien con una expresión de nerviosismo tomo las sabanas cubriéndose hasta el rostro-

- **Te espero abajo, tengo que ir a hacerle una manzanilla a Karin** –suspiro tranquilizándose la pelirrosa mirando como la menor se destapaba mirándole con confusión-

- **¿De nuevo con resaca?** –dedujo la pequeña quien estaba completamente al tanto de la situación de su casa, de los problemas y de las personalidades de todos sus hermanos-

- **Periodo** –corrigió ahora la pelirrosa cerrando los ojos con comprensión ya que hasta ella sufría aquellos días-

_Días en los que la casa era casi un silencio absoluto_

- **Le dan demasiado drama** –se quejo con ojos acusadores la pequeña quien sabia lo irritables, sensibles y malhumoradas que Karin y Sakura se colocaban precisamente en aquellos días-

- **Nos entenderás cuando te llegue, ya tienes doce años, no te salvaras por mucho tiempo mas** –acuso la pelirrosa con una sonrisa de medio lado y cruzada de brazos mirando divertida a su hermanita-

- **¡No!** –expreso con temor y horror la pequeña colocando sus manos en sus mejillas e imitando la cara de la obra de teatro "el grito"-

- *****_**jajajaja**_***** -rio internamente Sakura cerrando la puerta de la habitación de su hermanita menor, dejándola tranquila con su melodrama-

Haruno Sakura, dieciséis años, primero de preparatoria, la segunda menor de la familia, su hermoso cabello rosa la hacen una belleza exótica, su cuerpo a pesar de ser igual de bendecido que Karin, no lo anda luciendo demasiado, se considera mas decente que su hermana en ese aspecto.

Tampoco conoció por mucho tiempo a sus padres, pero es quien llevo las riendas de la casa desde pequeña. Es la más ordenada y responsable de su familia, a menudo sus hermanos le llaman "mamá" o "mami" ya que es ella la que hace los quehaceres de la casa y quien coloca las reglas y la disciplina en aquel hogar, quien haya intentado desobedecerle las paga caras, aunque tampoco le gusta que le llamen así.

Su promedio en la escuela es perfecto, ha recibido varias becas de estudio las cuales ha rechazado por quedarse con sus hermanos y en su casa. Chicos, no puede pensar en ellos, no es que no le interesen, pero el tiempo que le queda entre la casa y el estudio es muy poco, se podría decir que es la ama de casa perfecta, si alguna vez se llego a fijar en un chico sus hermanos sobre protectores y celosos se encargaban de espantarle los pretendientes, aun así es muy popular por su belleza, inteligencia y simpatía.

_La chica perfecta_

OoOoOoOoO

Se desamarro el delantal colgándolo en el perchero, prosiguió colocándose el chaleco del uniforme y termino mirándose rápidamente en el espejo, luego tomando su mochila, preparada para salir. Los demás ya estaban en la salida, esperándole, ella era siempre la que cerraba la puerta antes de que todos se fueran.

- **Oye Sakura, ¿Qué harás para la cena?** –Pregunto Gaara mirando a su hermana pelirrosa-

- **Pensaba hacer arroz con curri, ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene otra idea?** –pregunto la nombrada mirando a todos sus hermanos ya que usualmente quienes preparaban el menú eran ellos-

- **¿Podrías preparar Sushi?** –pidió la pequeña de cabello naranja con ojitos brillante y colgándose del brazo de la pelirrosa con cara de ruego-

- **¿Tenemos dinero para preparar Sushi?** –volvió a preguntar Sakura mirando a sus hermanos mayores ya que ellos eran los que traían el dinero a casa y últimamente habían tenido problemas de deudas-

- **Si, solo saca de mi cuenta** –ofreció Sasori a sabiendas que su otro hermano había entrado a trabajar recientemente y que no ganaba tanto, aquello era sin duda un aporte muy grande a la casa-

- **De acuerdo, cena, sushi** –acepto Sakura haciendo a todos sonreír felices levantando las manos y soltando un "yupi" de sus bocas-

- **¡Gracias mami!** –dijeron todos riendo al mismo tiempo para salir corriendo en dirección a sus destinos antes de que el aura homicida de Sakura saliera a relucir-

- **¡Que no me digan así!** –grito molesta Sakura al ver que los cobardes de sus hermanos ya se habían ido-

Al verse sola sonrió divertida al ver correr a todos por diferentes calles corriendo de ella y su supuesto enfado

_Esa era la rutina de todos los días, cuidar de su familia era ahora su labor_

No dejaría de esforzarse por ello

OoOoOoO

Iba caminando risueña por la calle junto a sus mejores amigas, a diferencia de ellas quienes reían a todo lo que daban, ella solo reía nerviosamente.

- **¡Es bastante cómico que te pidan así matrimonio!** –Rio divertida cierta ojiperla quien sabía siempre de las locuras que pasaban dentro de la casa de los Haruno-

- **¡Deberías aceptar! ¡Te lo ha pedido muchas veces! ¡Los acusaran de incesto!** –rio ahora una chica que traía amarrado el cabello en dos perfectos moñitos redondos-

- **Aunque créeme que cometería incesto gustosa con el sexy de Sasori** –acepto ahora la rubia del grupo quien comenzó a babear recordando lo sexy que era el adonis que Sakura tenía por hermano mayor, error, todos los hermanos de la pelirrosa eran sexys-

- **Pero si te metes con él Ino, ya no seria incesto** –sonrió con diversión Sakura haciendo reír a todas sus amigas, todas sabían de la fama de galán mujeriego que su hermano mayor tenia-

- **Cierto** –acepto Ino con una sonrisa y parando el paso cuando la pelirrosa había detenido el suyo bajo la extrañada mirada de sus amigas-

- **Aquí me separo de ustedes** –anuncio Sakura en media calle dejando a sus amigas aun más confusas ya que usualmente todas llegaban al barrio donde vivían juntas ya que vivían cerca-

- **Pero aquí no es donde usualmente nos separamos** –argumento Tenten ya que eso rompía totalmente la rutina de todos los días-

- **Como demoramos mas en salir, prefiero ir a hacer las compras y luego llegar a casa, me ahorrare tiempo en vez de llegar a casa, cambiarme de ropa y salir a las compras** –explico la pelirrosa con una nerviosa sonrisa al segundo que todas vieron sus celulares y se asombraron de la hora que era-

_Realmente esa pelirrosa siempre tenía todo bajo control_

- **Esta bien, cuídate Sakura** –se despidió la rubia sonriendo al tiempo que todas levantaron sus manos en son de despedida cuando la pelirrosa comenzó a caminar en otra dirección-

- **Zàijiàn Sakura** –fue la despedida de Tenten quien siempre usaba el Chino para este tipo de cosas-

- **Las veo mañana chicas** –anuncio la pelirrosa caminando de espaldas levantando la mano en son de despedida para voltearse y seguís caminando-

- **Sakura sí que es responsable** –sonrió Hinata mirando por donde Sakura se había ido y ahora no se veía en absoluto-

- **Ser la mamá de tus hermanos debe ser difícil** –expreso divertida Ino al conocer toda la historia de Sakura y sus hermanos, ella siempre tenía algo loco que contarles, con ella nunca se aburrían-

- **Y debe ser aun mas difícil que tus propios hijos te sobre protejan** –razono divertida también Hinata al recordar que incluso sus hermanos suelen llamar a Sakura como su madre-

- **Mejor nosotras también vamos ya, se está haciendo tarde** –informo Tenten ya que sus padres eran bastante estrictos con los horarios de ella-

- **Si** –aceptaron las chicas para volver a retomar camino-

_Todas tenían en común aquel punto rosa que les había unido_

Yamanaka Ino, al entrar a la primaria era una de las chicas populares, una situación económica envidiable y por ello tenía una actitud bastante prepotente y clasista, aparte de no interesarle los estudios. Al pasar a secundaria su familia tuvo muchos problemas económicos, por lo que perdió a muchas de sus amigas, fue entonces cuando la pelirrosa a quien ni siquiera apreciaba demostró ser una verdadera amiga para ella, convirtiéndose en su más fuerte apoyo. Aun es popular, pero ya no menospreciaba a nadie y se lleno de energía para estudiar después de un incidente donde la pelirrosa le salvo completamente el año escolar.

Hyuuga Hinata, ella tiene una situación económica bastante buena, tanto que sus dos padres se la pasaban viajando en negocios y ella fue criada con sus dos hermanos, cuidados siempre por personas a las que sus padres contrataban, aun ahora les veía poco. Ella siempre fue muy aplicada en los estudios, pero debido a que nunca se relaciono muy bien con sus padres, era muy tímida, por eso no progresaba demasiado en la escuela en lo que respecta a relaciones sociales, ni que decir de tener amigos, hasta que un año le toco estar junto a aquel punto rosa en el salón y desde entonces supo lo que era tener amigos.

Ama Tenten, ella era extranjera, nativa de China, por lo que le costó mucho en un principio el idioma, Sakura con muy buena voluntad se ofreció a ayudarle, teniéndole mucha paciencia y así llegando a ser muy buenas amigas.

Tenían en común, que esa pelirrosa les había ayudado y protegido siempre

_Tenían en común, que a pesar de ser amigas y ellas tener a sus padres, para ellas Sakura también había actuado como una madre._


	3. El Chico nuevo

_hola a todos ^^_

_Me paso por aqui, pidiendo que tengan un poco de paciencia, los primeros capis son algo lentos, a partir de mas o menos el 4 o el 5 empieza la verdadera trama, estos capis lentos son casi introducción a la historia, por eso pido que si los encuentran aburridos, no dejen de leer aun el fic ^^_

_Bien, dada la explicación, les dejo la conty ^^_

* * *

Suspiro apoyando su cabeza en el pupitre, por fin habían terminado aquel odioso examen, estaba realmente agotada, aparte de todas las cosas que hacer en la casa, tuvo que quedarse estudiando hasta las tantas de la noche para aquel examen de biología que para su desgracia fue a primera hora.

No le había ido nada mal, con lo que estudio estaba segura de sacar cien puntos, solo que ahora estaba sumamente cansada y encima recién era la primera hora, debía terminar el día escolar, llegar a casa, ir de compras, hacer la cena, hacer el aseo, lavar, ordenar y eso solo por el día, porque todos los días hacia cosas diferentes.

De solo pensarlo estaba cansada

Por ahora, aprovecharía la hora de descanso de la escuela que era el único momento del día donde de verdad podía descansar.

Lamentablemente, del descanso poco

Sus ojos se colocaron cuadraditos al escuchar la campana del final del descanso sonar, habiendo sentido que pasaron apenas cinco minutos y el descanso era de veinte.

- **¿Estás bien Sakura?**–Pregunto cierto rubio de ojos azules pinchando con un dedo la cabeza de la pelirrosa para que esta reaccionara-

- **Si…**-suspiro Sakura ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos los cuales usaba como almohada sobre la mesa-

- **Parece que tiene sueño**–afirmo el rubio mirando a la pelirrosa respirar de forma acompasada-

- **¿Cómo lo notaste?**–pregunto con notorio sarcasmo cierta rubia de ojos azules mirando a su hermano gemelo con un enorme tic nervioso en su ceja-

Hasta la persona más tarada del mundo notaria las "Z" que salían de Sakura

- **Chicos, todos a sus lugares**–ordeno el maestro entrando al salón y todos yendo enseguida a sus puestos como este mando-

- **Sakura, por tu bien es mejor que despiertes**–pidió con tono bajo la ojiperla quien se sentaba junto a la pelirrosa en el mismo banco e intentando despertarla con suavidad-

- **La vida me odia**–susurro la pelirrosa quien no quería levantar su cabeza, solo la ladeo mirando a su amiga, sus ojos ahora solo eran dos rayitas de las cuales salían lagrimas a forma de cascada dando la forma de una perfecta "T" en ellos-

- **Ya podrás dormir, de veras**–animo el rubio Uzumaki a su amiga pelirrosa con toda la energía del mundo-

- _***Eso lo dices porque no ordenas ni tu cuarto***_-pensó con un enorme suspiro Sakura al recordar la habitación de Naruto y hasta escalofríos le dieron-

- **Bien chicos, les tengo una noticia, a pesar de ser mitad de semestre tenemos a un nuevo compañero, les pediré que sean gentiles porque él viene del extranjero**–advirtió el maestro caminando hasta la puerta de su salón para poder abrir la puerta-

- **Un chico nuevo**–comenzaron los susurros en la sala de clases-

- **¿Sera guapo?**–se escucho la pregunta de una de las tantas chicas quienes murmuraban intentando descifrar como seria-

- **Las chicas solo se fijan en eso**–se cruzo de brazos el rubio mirando con fastidio a las chicas de su salón, ya que todas, exceptuando a Sakura y Hinata, estaban intentando adivinar si seria guapo o no, incluso su hermana gemela-

- **Mientras no sea un tarado como tu Naruto, estará bien**–sonrió de medio lado con diversión un muchacho con aspecto canino quien tenía los pies sobre la mesa y las manos detrás de la cabeza con una pose sumamente despreocupada-

- **¡Mira quién habla de ser tarado Kiba!**–Reclamo Naruto mirando a su amigo con un puño levantado y rostro indignado para caer de lleno al suelo con ojos de espiral por el golpe de una tiza en su cabeza-

- **¡Naruto deja de comportarte como un tarado y presta atención a lo que digo!**–reclamo el maestro con un enorme tic nervioso en su ceja antes de siquiera abrir la puerta-

- **Lo siento Iruka-sensei**–se disculpo Naruto sobándose la cabeza y sentándose ordenadamente en su banco donde estaba solo-

- **Ya puedes pasar**–dijo Iruka abriendo la puerta para dejar pasar al alumno nuevo de aquel salón-

Los ojos de todas las chicas se convirtieron en verdaderos corazones al ver al chico que entro al salón vestido con el uniforme del instituto. Su cabello negro despeinado le daban un toque rebelde, su mirada inexpresiva un aire de misterio y presencia intimidante, su piel blanca hacían que su hermosura reluciera logrando acentuar el color oscuro de su cabello.

Camino con las manos en los bolsillos parándose frente a todos con su mirada completamente inexpresiva mirando a cada uno de los chicos quienes le miraban algunos con envidia y otros con diversión.

- **Escribe tu nombre en el pizarrón**–le pidió al joven pasándole la tiza en la mano-

- **Hmp**–asintió el chico quien comenzó a escribir, lo que para todos, eran símbolos conocidos mas no entendibles-

Todos miraban extrañados aquellas letras occidentales escritas en la pizarra de un lado a otro, dejando a algunos con los ojos extrañados y a otros riendo pensando en que ese chico ni siquiera sabía escribir.

Al escuchar las risas, se dio vuelta con su mirada endurecida, causándoles escalofríos a todos quienes le miraban, con burla o risa.

- **Este… creo que no has entendido del todo**–hablo confuso el maestro mirando al azabache quien le miraba igual de confuso ante su afirmación-

- **Uchiha** **Sasuke**–leyó en voz alta la pelirrosa en voz alta llamando la atención de todos-

Al ser nombrado por aquella voz, dirigió sus ojos hasta quien le nombro. Quedo asombrado de ver a una chica con cabello tan único, sabía que Japón era diferente pero jamás pensó ver tal combinación de colores en una chica tan hermosa. Su cabello rosa y sus ojos jades la hacían resaltar tanto de entre todos que no entendía como no se había percatado de su presencia.

- **Sera mejor que te presentes**–pidió nuevamente el maestro para que el muchacho en vez de escribir su nombre en la pizarra, pudiera presentarse el mismo frente a todos-

- **I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I have seventeen years old, I come from United States **-hablo con voz grave el muchacho de nombre Sasuke, solo que el encanto de las chicas y las risas de los demás fueron reemplazados por la confusión-

- **No entiendo**–comento el rubio Uzumaki cruzándose de brazos mirando extrañado al peculiar chico que les habían asignado a la clase-

- **Soy Uchiha Sasuke, tengo diecisiete años, vengo de Estados Unidos, un placer**–tradujo nuevamente la pelirrosa logrando que los ojos negros de su compañero se posaran en ella al ser la única que podía entenderle-

- **Sakura, ¿tu le entiendes? **-pregunto con el mismo asombro que todos Naruto quien estaba sentado atrás de la pelirrosa-

- **Mas o menos, está hablando en ingles**–explico la pelirrosa quien se dio vuelta para mirar a su amigo rubio y nuevamente se dio vuelta para mirar al frente donde estaba aquel chico y el maestro-

- **Debí esperarlo de ti Sakura** –sonrió aliviado el maestro viendo a la mejor alumna de su clase, suerte que Sakura le entendía porque él no hablaba mucho ingles y realmente no habría sabido que hacer con aquel chico- **dime, ¿Cuándo llegaste a Japón?**–pregunto Iruka mirando al azabache-

- **Dos días**–respondió Sasuke en el idioma, cortante y seco, aunque le salía con aquel acento tan característico del ingles estadunidense, logrando que nuevamente los ojos de las chicas se volvieran corazones al ver al chico extranjero-

- **Veo que hablas un poco de nuestro idioma**–son con algo de alivio el maestro ya que él en realidad no hablaba muy bien el ingles y si ese joven no hablaba el idioma se le hubiera complicado la existencia en proporciones colosales-

- **Mas o menos**–respondió por fin en palabras entendibles a todos quienes sonrieron nerviosos ante aquel espectáculo de idiomas poco usual-

- **Si habla nuestro idioma no se para que se luce**–reprocho Naruto con ojos entrecerrados y brazos cruzados mirando de pies a cabeza a aquel chico-

- **Naruto, compórtate**–pidió el maestro para que el rubio se quedara tranquilo alguna vez en su vida, apenas podía seguirle el paso al ingles de su alumno para detenerse a atender al atolondrado Uzumaki-

- **Puedo entender algo, también puedo hablar un poco, pero de leerlo y escribirlo, nada**–explico la él azabache haciendo una extraña oración-

- **Tendremos complicaciones si no aprendes pronto bien el idioma **–dijo pensativo Iruka cruzándose de brazos pensando en alguna solución temporal hasta que el chico pudiera valerse y estudiar por su cuenta-

- **Sensei** –llamo la atención una chica de moñitos alzando la mano pidiendo la palabra- **opino, que Sakura debería ayudarle, recuerde que me ayudo a mí con lo del idioma**–afirmo la chica de logrando que los ojos del azabache se posaran en la pelirrosa y esta bajara la mirada algo nerviosa con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas de pena-

- **Creo que por ahora será lo mejor , siéntete con Sakura ya que tiene experiencia ayudando a Tenten con el idioma, Hinata, te pediré que cambies de lugar, siéntate con Naruto por el momento**–pidió el maestro a la chica de ojos perlados quien se sonrojo enormemente al escuchar la petición de su maestro-

- **Cla-claro**–acepto con timidez y nerviosismo al saber que se sentía con el chico que mas amaba en el mundo aunque fuera temporalmente-

- **Sasuke, siéntate al lado de Sakura**–pidió Iruka al joven quien al parecer le había entendido ya que este asintió con la cabeza-

- **It's ok**–acepto el muchacho comenzando a caminar donde estaba la chica quien le había ayudado a que le entendieran en la escuela-

- **Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura, welcome to Japan**–se presento la pelirrosa para luego darle la bienvenida a su país al muchacho quien a pesar de verse intimidante, tenía un encano propio-

- **Hmp, Thank**–agradeció casi indiferente el azabache quien coloco un codo en la mesa y apoyo allí su cabeza con total aburrimiento-

_Jamás se espero llegar a ese país_

.

.

.

_- Sasuke, prepara tus maletas, en dos días nos vamos_

_- ¿Ya encontraste algún lugar?_

_- Si, así que alístate_

_- ¿En qué estado queda?_

_- En Japón_

_- ¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡¿Itachi como que en Japón?!_

.

.

.

_Menos de un día para otro_

- **Comenzaremos con la clase, saquen sus libros de matemáticas, pagina sesenta y siete**–comenzó por fin Iruka quien tomo la tiza y empezó a anotar los problemas de matemáticas de aquella pagina, tarea que había dado ayer a sus alumnos-

Problemas, pero bueno, hasta que comprara todo debería comenzar por anotar los ejercicios, suerte que los números los usaban occidentalizados, así podría aunque sea hacer una clase sin ese pequeño problema.

_Por primera vez se sentía un completo analfabeta sin poder leer o escribir_

- **Bien, ¿Quien puede realizar el ejercicio número ocho de la tarea?**–Pregunto el maestro mirando a todos sus alumnos quienes la mayoría sonreían nerviosos y otros cubrían sus rostros pálidos con sus libros-

- **Un universitario**–susurro el rubio con el rostro pálido mirando el enorme ejercicio matemático que ni en sus peores sueños había visto en su vida-

- **Naruto, ¿Por qué no sales tu y nos demuestras de que estas hecho?**–propuso con una maléfica sonrisa Iruka al haber escuchado el susurro del rubio-

- **S-si…**-acepto el rubio parándose con el cuerpo tembloroso y caminando con las piernas y brazos estirados bajo la burlesca mirada de todos-

- _***Animo Naruto-kun***_-animo mentalmente la ojiperla al rubio al verlo caminar tieso hasta la pizarra y moverse como un robot-

Llego frente al pizarrón y tomo la tiza que su maestro le había pasado. Quedo mirando aquello como si los números se transformaran en caras de burla y se vio rodeado de burlesco números que iban del cero al nueve desordenados y apuntándole como si estuviera en una pesadilla hundiéndose en un agujero negro profundo y sin final.

- **¿Qué sucede Naruto?**–Pregunto el maestro al ver que su alumno rubio se tomaba la cabeza con desespero ante toda la clase, haciéndole reaccionar y las risas comenzaron-

- **¿Puede darme una ayudita Iruka-sensei?**–pidió apuntando a la pizarra el rubio, con una nerviosa sonrisa y un tic nervioso en su ceja al ver que aquello era realmente ingles para él en vez de matemáticas-

- **No, y no tienes permiso de comenzar a adivinar**–aviso Iruka mirando con ojos entrecerrados al rubio quien quedo con los ojos cuadrados y con la mandíbula en el suelo al verse descubierto, así haciendo sonar mas fuertes las risas de la clase-

- **Es un monstruo**–reclamo con un enorme puchero el rubio pidiendo piedad con sus ojos de gatito mojado-

- **Ve a sentarte Naruto, espero que esto no te pase en el examen, necesitas una buena calificación si quieres pasar el curso, ya tienes un promedio bajo del semestre anterior**–suspiro el maestro llevándose una mano a la cara al ver que su alumno, por más que le repitiera las cosas, no entendía nada-

- **¡No tenia para que decirlo Iruka-sensei!**–reclamo Naruto con el rostro rojo de vergüenza y luego hundiéndose en sí mismo con una depresiva aura al segundo de caminar entre las risas del salón hasta su puesto-

- **Veamos… ¿Quién podría ser?... Sakura, ya que nos mostraste el ingles que tienes, ¿Por qué no intentas hacer el ejercicio?**–afirmo el maestro teniendo absoluta confianza en que su mejor alumna si podría con ello aunque le costara un poco de tiempo realizarlo en la pizarra-

- **Es que no lo tengo hecho Iruka-sensei **-se disculpo con el rostro rojo la pelirrosa asombrando a su maestro ya que no era muy usual que ella faltara las tareas-

- **Vamos, no te puede ir peor que Naruto**–insistió Iruka quien camino hasta el puesto de la pelirrosa con la tiza en la mano en son de que la tomara y saliera adelante-

- _***De hecho… si… no tuve tiempo de hacer la tarea y aunque no sea peor que Naruto en matemáticas, tampoco soy un genio como para llegar y hacerlo***_-trago grueso la pelirrosa al segundo de estirar su mano para con total nervosismo-

_Solo que su mano no alcanzo a tomar aquella tiza, alguien se le adelanto_

- **Yo hacerlo**–hablo el azabache quien se paro con la tiza en la mano y comenzó a caminar hasta el pizarrón haciendo el gesto de que él lo haría-

- **No es necesario Sasuke, pero si quieres intentar hacerlo adelante**–expreso con una sonrisa el maestro asintiendo con la cabeza positivamente para que el azabache se diera vuelta y lo hiciera-

Comenzó a escribir números, después de todo eran el lenguaje universal. Escribía y escribía, sorprendiendo a Iruka y al resto de la clase por la rapidez con la que hacia el desarrollo de aquel ejercicio que era un sistema de ecuaciones de cinco incógnitas, algo sencillo para él y complicado para la mayoría.

En menos de tres minutos dejo la tiza en el escritorio de su profesor habiendo terminado por completo el ejercicio y mirando a Iruka quien hasta derramo una gota de sudor con los ojos temblorosos del asombro al ver la respuesta perfecta en aquel pizarrón.

- **Espectacular**–susurraron varios al ver al joven Uchiha aun parado adelante esperando una respuesta de su maestro a ver si estaba bien o no, cosa que él sabía estaba bien

- _***Increíble***_-pensó asombrada la pelirrosa al ver como ese chico resolvía un ejercicio de nivel avanzado como si una simple suma fuera en menos de un minuto-

- **Chicos, aquí ven el nivel de los norteamericanos de su edad, espero que estudien mucho si quieren alcanzar el nivel de Sasuke**–hablo con reto a sus alumnos Iruka al ver lo asombrados que todos estaban con la actuación del azabache-

- **Ni muerto** –gruño cierto chico perro quien se sentó cruzando los brazos-  
_  
_- **No seas pesado Kiba, don extranjero perfecto tenía que ser bueno en algo** –bromeo Naruto con su típica sonrisa de tonto, posando sus pies en la mesa para luego caer al suelo producto de que algo golpeo su frente con bastante fuerza- **Además tiene buena puntería por lo que veo** –bromeo Iruka haciendo reír a toda la clase luego de que Sasuke lanzara la tiza hasta la frente del rubio, motivo por el cual cayo de su asiento- - **¡¿Quien te crees para golpearme?! –**se quejo Naruto parándose frente al Uchiha quien le miro de forma completamente desinteresada casi como si fuera despectivamente- **Hmp, useless** –comento nuevamente en ingles Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado y dejando con ojos confusos a Naruto- **Tradúcelo por favor Sakura-chan** –pidió el rubio a su compañera pelirrosa quien paso de la risa a una sonrisa nerviosa al ser una de las pocas que entendió aquel insulto- **Te dijo inútil** –tradujo sin problemas la de ojos verdes haciendo reír mas sonoramente a todos por el insulto que el rubio tardo en comprender- **¡¿Qué?! ¡Teme!** –volvió a reclamar el rubio parándose frente al Uchiha con una venita en la cabeza y ojos en blanco de la molestia- **Baka** –volvió a insultar con una media sonrisa el azabache, las chicas de nuevo le miraban con ojos de corazón por su expresión sexy y los chicos reían de cómo insultaba tan fácilmente a Naruto- **Aunque veo que si habla un poco de nuestro idioma, aunque sea para insultar** -menciono con diversión Iruka al ver que ese chico dominaba regularmente el idioma, pero como todo adolecente, los insultos son lo primero que se aprende- **Si solo puedes insultar con frases cortas**–se mofo Naruto cruzándose de brazos esperando lo siguiente que el azabache le lanzaría, el tenia todo un idioma para defenderse y mofarse de aquel sujeto, le respondería todo lo que le dijera-

- **Mejor que tú con los ejercicios largos**–pronuncio con tono arrogante Sasuke dejando pálido al Uzumaki quien quedo con la frente azul y un aura depresiva rodeándole al seguir escuchando las risas sobre su persona-

_Por más que quisiera, ese tipo le había ganado el round_

- **Mejor ustedes dos siéntense, Sasuke, te felicito, estuvo perfecto, ya puedes sentarte** –intento volver a la normalidad la clase Iruka calmando a los chicos, ambos asintiendo y yendo a sus lugares- **continuaremos con el siguiente ejercicio, y quiero que este si lo hagas tu Sakura**–pronuncio nuevamente a la pelirrosa quien se coloco de pie con un aura deprimente rodeándole, no era que quisiera humillarla, pero si no había hecho su tarea la haría aprender, no descuidaría a una de sus mejores alumnas-

- _***No logre salvarla***_-pensó en un enorme suspiro el azabache mirando a la depresiva Sakura caminar hasta el pizarrón y tomar otra tiza-

Estaba igual de nerviosa que antes lo iba Naruto, ya se esperaba la vergüenza por parte de la pelirrosa. Coloco el codo en su mesa y puso su mejilla apoyada en su mano con total expresión de aburrimiento.

Al llegar a la pizarra, pudo detallar mejor a la pelirrosa, su cabello era largo, llegaba con facilidad a sus anchas caderas, su figura era perfecta, su cintura pequeña y se notaba que tenia buenos atributos aun bajo aquella blusa escolar algo holgada. Miro sus piernas, muy bien torneadas, su falda no era ni muy corta ni muy larga, simplemente perfecta.

Dejo de mirarla al darse cuenta que se acerco al escritorio del profesor dejando la tiza encima y dándose cuenta de que aquel ejercicio estaba resuelto. Miraba y miraba los numero asombrados de que ese ejercicio tan difícil lo hubiera hecho correctamente, él era uno de los mejores en su clase en Estados Unidos, su nivel era alto, sin embargo ella resolvió aquel ejercicio con la misma facilidad que él el anterior, a pesar de que al subir en los ejercicios estos se iban haciendo más difíciles.

OoOoOoO

Ya era hora del almuerzo, por fin tenia hora y media para descansar, lo malo era que como de costumbre a su hermana mayor se le había quedado el almuerzo y ella tenía que llevárselo como buena hermana que era.

Salió del salón con los almuerzos, el de ella y el de su hermana, porque pronto se juntaría a almorzar con sus amigos en el gran jardín de la escuela. Camino solo dos pasos cuando sintió otros apresurados siguiéndole, por lo que se dio vuelta y vio tras de ella al chico nuevo de la clase mirándole un tanto incomodo y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

- **¿Pasa algo?**–pregunto Sakura a ver si es que el azabache necesitaba algo de ella, porque esa sería la única causa del porque le seguía-

- **Este… La verdad es… No domino yo aun muy bien el idioma y… No conozco como a nadie más… Así que…**–comenzó a hablar el azabache cada vez mas entrecortado para poder pensar en cada palabra, era algo humillante ni siquiera poder dominar bien aquel idioma para pedir favores, pero ni eso podía porque no acostumbraba pedir favores, pero a tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas-

- _***Comprendo***_ -sonrió divertida la pelirrosa al entender lo que el muchacho quería y no podía decirlo- **¿Quieres que te muestre la escuela?**–Pregunto Sakura al azabache quien quedo con ojos de platos al verse

- **¿Cómo supiste?**–pregunto con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo el azabache quien veía a la pelirrosa reír de forma divertida sin llegar a ser burlesca, solo entretenida por la situación-

- **mi hermano es igual a ti, les cuesta pedir las cosas, solo que él si sabe el idioma, es cosa que te acostumbres, con el uso lo dominaras**–afirmo Sakura con una divertida sonrisa, sin llegar a ser burlesca, es mas, Sasuke la catalogo como la sonrisa más inocente y tierna que alguna vez en su vida vio en una chica de su edad-

- **Creo**–respondió cortante el azabache sin querer hablar cosas más largas, por primera vez quería hablar algo largo con alguien y no podía, no acostumbraba a mantener una charla tan amena-

_Menos con las chicas_

Esas que se le colgaban al cuello en su anterior escuela, molestas chicas que no lo dejaban respirar y chichos envidiosos que intentaban muchas veces humillarlo, aprendiendo a no confiar en nadie y hablar lo menos posible, por ese aire de silencio y misterio fue por el cual las chicas le caían.

Pero aquí era diferente, veía muy tranquila esa preparatoria, los jóvenes solo conversaban, paseaban o se veían compartiendo sus almuerzos, si que era diferente de Estados Unidos, un aire de mucha tranquilidad se respiraba en ese momento. Miró a su lado de reojo, no se sentía incomodo con aquella chica, agradecía que no le conociera y no se le colgara al cuello.

_**Al parecer no iba a ser tan larga su estadía en aquel país.**_


	4. El día mas callado

Su tic nervioso se dejo aparecer cuando miraba a aquel sujeto de grandes cejas con un ramo de flores que solo Kami sabia de donde habia sacado y se arrodillaba frente a su acompañante con ojos de enamorado.

- **Se mi novia Sakura-san** –pedía aquel chico de cabello negro arrodillado como un romeo a su Julieta-

- **No, se mi novia hermosa flor de cerezo** –pedía otro chico al que se sumaron varios, entregándole regalos que, nuevamente solo Kami sabia de donde esos tipos habían sacado, desde flores, peluches y hasta chocolates eran lo que le estaban ofreciendo-

_Y no sería molesto si nada mas notaran su presencia, pero había quedado completamente en segundo plano_

- **Chicos, lo siento, ya les he dicho esto muchas veces** –rechazaba con nerviosismo y el rostro rojo la pelirrosa llamando en complejo la atención de los ojos del azabache-

Esa chica no era como todas las que conocía, si era tan popular, no se vestia como una, no actuaba como una ni mucho menos, las chicas de su país, todas las populares eran arrogantes, creidas, rechazaban sin compacion y engañaban, pero no ella, Sakura realmente desconfiguro todo su punto de vista con las chicas populares que él conocía.

_El sonido de unos puños tronando llamo la atención de todos_

Detrás de los muchachos, quienes quedaron con la frente palida sin siquiera querer mirar atrás, se podía ver a una pelirroja que aparentaba ser de ultimo año, esta tenia un cuerpo igual de bendecido que la pelirrosa, a los ojos de Sasuke, además de su cabello rojo y ojos del mismo color, usaba lentes cuadrados negros, un uniforme escolar de preparatoria, solo que esta se amarraba la blusa a la cintura dejando ver su ombligo y además su falda era bastante corta, solo ocultando lo necesario.

- **¿Qué les he dicho sobre molestar a mi hermanita gusanos pervertidos?** –pregunto con tono maquiavélico la pelirroja, delatándose así frente a Sasuke como la hermana mayor de Sakura-

_Volvió a tronar los puños_

- **¡Corran!** –gritaron los muchachos dejando completamente asombrado al azabache de que una simple chica ahuyentara de esa forma a una decena de chicos que se supone son más fuertes-

_Japón sin duda estaba de cabeza_

- **¿Tu no huyes?, ¿acaso no me conoces?** –pregunto Karin acercándose al extrañado Sasuke quien alzo una ceja a modo interrogante mientras seguía tronando mas fuerte los puños en son de espantarlo y ya casi dispuesta a golpearlo-

- **Karin, él no tiene nada que ver** –defendió enseguida Sakura parándose frente al azabache a sabiendas de la fuerza de monstruo que su hermana tenía cuando su sobreprotección de hermana mayor salía a flote- **él es Uchiha Sasuke, un compañero nuevo de mi salón, me pidieron ayudarle ya que no habla muy bien el idioma** –explico pronto Sakura a Karin quien dejo de tronarse los puños mirando de pies a cabeza al chico-

Era guapo, había que admitir que para ser menor era un adonis, aun asi ella era siempre muy juiciosa con los chicos que pretendían a su hermana. Era verdad que a ella misma no se consideraba la gran cosa en muchos aspectos, pero su hermanita era perfecta y se merecía a un chico perfecto, si alguien que no la mereciera osaba tocarle un solo cabello a la pelirrosa, estaría bajo tierra en menos de lo que los hombres dicen castrado.

- **supongo que si es por la escuela, no puedo quejarme** –acepto sin mas opciones la pelirroja a sabiendas de porque se lo pidieron a ella, claro, antes ya habia ayudado a una amiga con lo del idioma, seguramente por eso le dejaron el lastre de otra vez hacerce cargo de alguien del extranjero- **¡Pero que conste! ¡Te tengo vigilado!** –exclamo con celo la pelirroja parando dos de sus dedos apuntando a sus ojos y luego apuntando al azabache, así varias veces, sacándole una tremenda gota a Sasuke por aquella acción-

- **Karin** –se quejo la pelirrosa con ojos entrecerrados haciendo que la pelirroja nombrada se cruzara de brazos bufando con molestia-

- **¿Y qué haces aquí?, sabes que no me gusta que vengas a los grados superiores sobre todo con esta turba de simios con testosterona acumulada** -pregunto entre extrañada y algo molesta, ella lo mas que se preocupaba de cuidarla y ella se exponía a los depredadores yendo justamente a la boca del lobo donde sabia que idiotas como Lee no la dejarían en paz-

_Y otros intentaban violarla con la mirada, pensó el Uchiha con otro tic nervioso_

- **Vine a dejarte el almuerzo, se te olvido en casa Karin** –respondió la pelirrosa pasándole una de las cajitas envueltas en un pañuelo rojo en el cual se encontraba lo que Sakura había preparado para los almuerzos de ella y sus demás hermanos-

_Los ojos de Karin se volvieron los de un tierno gatito_

- **¡Te adoro hermanita! ¡Si no fuera mujer juro que le haría la guerra a Sasori para casarme contigo!** –afirmo la pelirroja abrazando con todas sus fuerzas y su cara de ternura a Sakura, no importaba lo mal que la tratara o lo maldita que ella fuera en su vida, esa pelirrosa siempre hacia todo por ella, por eso tenía que cuidarla-

- _***Este día por mucho que quiera, creo que jamás lo olvidare***_ -pensó con un enorme tic nervioso Sasuke viendo a la pelirrosa reír nerviosa mientras Karin poco menos que la estrangulaba-

_Si… bonita hermana mayor, suerte que Itachi no era un…_

Suspiro__

Si, Itachi también era un tarado de primera

Perfecto, otro trauma de por vida

OoOoOoO

Caminaban juntos en silencio, no le desagradaba nada, de hecho no quería hablar mucho, no acostumbraba a hablar demasiado sobre todo con las chicas ya que siempre las encontró fastidiosas, solamente esta le descompaginaba todo lo que él creía de las chicas, realmente aquel silencio era bastante cómodo.

Al llegar al patio, sintió el aroma de los almuerzos de muchos, sintió su estomago retorcerse, tenia ambre, pero debería aguantarse ya que no trajo comida y tampoco tenia dinero para comprarse algo.

Distinguió a lo lejos y luego acercándose, a muchos chicos que vio en su clase. Aquel chico de apariencia perruna, si mal no recordaba se llamaba Kiba, aunque en Japon según sabia, a las personas se les llamaba por el apellido o nombre con el sufijo "san", que diferencia a su país.

Encontró con la mirada al rubio atolondrado, Naruto era su nombre, tambien a una chica de extraños ojos perlas, recordo que el maestro le habia llamado Hinata, tambien estaba una chica de moñitos quien fue la que propuso que él se sentara junto a la pelirrosa, Tenten, tambien recordaba su nombre, pero tambien distinguio a la chica que se sentaba junto a la de moñitos, una rubia de ojos azules de muy buena apariencia, aunque no recordaba si habia escuchado o no su nombre.

Además, pudo distinguir a otras personas, unas que no habia visto en su clase. Un chico que se veia mayor, un muchacho de ojos perlas iguales a los de Hinata, su cabello era largo aun asi no dejaba de verse bien, extrañamente lo tenía suelto, jamás había visto a un chico con el cabello asi, el unico que él conocia y que lo usaba largo era Itachi, pero este se lo amarraba. Otro muchacho que tambien estaba alli era un chico que se veia de la edad de ellos pero que no lo había distinguido en el salón, usaba el cabello tomado en una cola alta, tenia una expresion de fastidio tan profunda que hasta la pereza se le contagiaba.

Habían otras dos chicas, una de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, el cabello tomado en cuatro coletas, mientra que la otra tenia cabello café corto en una melena y ojos negros. Tambien un chico palido que le dejo completamente extrañado porque se parecia demaciado a él, solo la estupida sonrisita era lo que le molestaba de ese sujeto.

- **Te esperábamos Sakura-chan** –sonrió aquella chica de cabello café corto con una enorme sonrisa y levantando la mano para que les divisaran-

- **Veo que el chico nuevo te siguió a todas partes** –bromeo Naruto con una gran y burlona sonrisa haciendo que un tic nervioso apareciera en la ceja del Uchiha, era normal, después de todo él apenas conocía la escuela y esa chica era la única con la que había hablado-

- **No lo molestes, sabes que aquí es fácil perderse, te perdiste dos años seguidos de secundaria Naruto** –regaño la otra rubia quien golpeo a Naruto en la cabeza con el puño para que dejara de hablar y decir estupideces sobre su nuevo compañero-

- **Gracias Ino **–agradeció sarcástico Naruto aun sobándose la cabeza y mirando atento a lo siguiente que harían la pelirrosa o el azabache-

- **Por cierto, ¿es nuevo?** –Pregunto con una sonrisa tan falsa el chico mas pálido que Sasuke hasta podía jurar que se estaba burlando de él-

- **¿Qué no acabas de escuchar Sai?** –pregunto con aburrimiento el muchacho de la cola alta quien se tiro en el pasto del patio donde estaban sentados y cerró los ojos con pereza-

- **Se los presento, él es Uchiha Sasuke, viene del extranjero, mas específicamente de Estados Unidos** –menciono Sakura para los chicos que no conocían aun al azabache que le acompañaba- **comprenderán, que no habla mucho nuestro idioma, por eso no es muy hablador** –explico ella al ver las extrañadas miradas del porque el muchacho no se presentaba o no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que llego-

- **Te comprendo, yo soy de China y llegue sin saber el idioma, Sakura fue quien me ayudo, por cierto, Ni Hao, eso quiere decir hola en chino, soy Ama Tenten, estoy en tu salón **–se presento formalmente la chica de moñitos sonriendo divertida al ver los ojos del muchacho los cuales se agudizaron al escucharle saludar en su lengua nativa-

- _***Así que ella es china, si, tiene rasgos diferentes***_ -miro detalladamente a la muchacha quien desde el peinado y hasta la forma de vestir eran levemente diferentes con las de sus amigas-

- **Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto el**

- **Idiota hiperactivo de la clase** –termino de hablar el muchacho con características perrunas por el rubio haciendo a todos intentar contener la risa por el tono burlón que uso-

- **Si, el idio… ¡Kiba!** –reclamo Naruto quien casi le afirma aquel insulto a su amigo, haciendo reír a todos por lo despistado que el rubio era-

- **Yo soy Inuzuka Kiba, también estoy en tu grado** –se presento sin mucha parafernalia Kiba, haciendo pensar a Sasuke que a pesar de la apariencia, ese muchacho era lo más cercano a la normalidad que el conocía de chicos de su edad-

- **Soy Uzumaki Ino, también estoy en tu grado, por desgracia, soy hermana gemela de Naruto** –dijo mirando con ojos entrecerrados a su hermano quien le miro de la misma manera y ambos mirándose con los ojos blancos y luchando lanzándose rayitos azules con los ojos-

- _***Si, veo que se parecen***_ -pensó con una tremenda gota en la cabeza Sasuke al darse cuenta de que ambos rubios no solo se parecían en apariencia, sino que en completa personalidad-

- **Soy Hyuuga Hinata, un placer conocerte** –saludo con mucha cortesía la chica de ojos color perlas demostrando que era una chica de muy buena educación no solo por su actitud, sino por su apariencia-

- **Te presentare al resto** –tomo la palaba Sakura quien se coloco detrás del otro muchacho de ojos perlas y le tomo de los hombros- **él es Neji-sempai, es el hermano mayor de Hinata-chan, está en último grado, junto con Karin, es el presidente del alumnado y presidente de su grado**

- **Veo que ya tuvo la desgracia de conocer a tu hermana** –expreso con un enorme tic nervioso Neji al recordar que Karin era totalmente opuesta a lo que consideraba a Sakura y que en muchas ocasiones él había intercedido por aquella pelirroja solamente porque Sakura se lo pedía-

- **Si…** -suspiro con una depresiva aura la pelirrosa donde incluso una nube negra se poso tras de ella al recordar los mismos detalles que Neji- **Él que está durmiendo, es Nara Shikamaru, está en penúltimo grado, es el presidente de su clase**

- **No entiendo como es presidente de su clase si es un verdadero perezoso encarnado** –se pregunto la chica de moñitos siempre teniendo la misma duda de su amigo-

- **Es por su promedio** –respondio la otra rubia, la de los cuatro moñitos en la cabeza, siempre respondia lo mismo ante la duda de sus amigos, pues era verdad, su novio tenia el promedio mas alto de la clase, ¿Cómo lo hacia con ese nivel de pereza en la sangre?, era un misterios para todos-

- **Ella es Sabaku No Temari, también va en penúltimo, es novia de Shikamaru** –presento nuevamente la pelirrosa quien se coloco de la misma manera que con Neji, parada tras la chica tomándole por los hombros-

- **Bienvenido a Japón** –sonrió amigablemente la rubia mientras que la pelirrosa le soltó de los hombros y se dirigió hasta quedar detrás de otra chica del grupo-

- **Esta que ves aquí es Matsuri, va en último grado, es mi casi cuñada** –explico la pelirrosa recordando que a ella, como a muchas otras, le gustaba uno de sus hermanos, solo que ella era la única con posibilidades reales con Gaara-

- **¡Sakura!** –reclamo la castaña quien quedo con las mejillas tan rojas que hasta podían compararla con un tomate o la luz de un semáforo mientras esta reía y se colocaba de nuevo junto al azabache-

- **Y por último, este que ves aquí es Shimura Sai, es nieto del vicerrector del instituto, va en penúltimo grado** –volvió a explicar la pelirrosa quien se paro nuevamente al lado de Sasuke y mirando al último que le faltaba presentar-

- **Un placer mi dama** –volvió a hablar con la sonrisa mas falsa del mundo el último en ser presentado logrando que un enorme tic nervioso se marcara en Sasuke por haber sido llamado "dama"-

- **Sai, es chico** –se quejo la pelirrosa quien miro con rostro de completo reproche a su amigo, realmente no le gustaba que molestaran a alguien quien recién acababa de llegar a la escuela y que no conocían-

- **¿De verdad?, tu pareces más chico que él brujita** –expreso volviendo a reír falsamente el pelinegro logrando que todos tragaran grueso ante las consecuencias de decir eso-

- **¡¿Qué dijiste maldito pintor frustrado con complejos de marica?!** –exclamo furica la pelirrosa tomando del cuello de su blusa a su amigo de cabello negro quien quedo aun mas pálido de lo que ya eso, eso sí es posible-

- _***Chica tu…***_ -pensó con un enorme tic nervioso aumentando el azabache, pensando en montones de palabras que quería decir y que se omitiría solamente porque habían chicas presentes, pero eso no quitaba que sus puños se mantuvieran apretados de indignación y su aura maligna reluciera sobre su cuerpo-

- **Tranquilos** –pidió Ino sacando a Sai de las manos asesinas de Sakura y la asesina mirada de Sasuke en son de salvar a su amigo de aquella pelirrosa-

- **Oye Sai, sin problemas, acaba de llegar, además no quiero quedarme sin Haruno en las reuniones del consejo estudiantil porque tu abuelo le expulse luego de matarte** –argumento enseguida el ojiperla mayor quien era o se consideraba el mas cuerdo de aquel grupo y al ser el mayor y el presidente del alumnado todos le tenían respeto-

- ***¿Quedarse sin ella en las reuniones estudiantiles?*** -se pregunto con extrañeza el azabache mirando al ojiperla con duda, al parecer este sintió su mirada ya que miro hasta su persona-

- **Sakura es la presidenta de su grado** –explico cortante Neji quien abrió una botella de jugo y comenzó a tomarlo sin preocupación alguna bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke-

Algo interrumpió el sereno ambiente, un sonido que llamo la atención de todos.

_El sonido del estomago del chico nuevo_

- **Sera mejor que vayas y compres el almuerzo antes de que termine el descanso** –propuso con voz neutra Neji, solo que extrañamente el azabache se sento en el pasto imitando la postura de todos y negando con la cabeza levemente- ¿Por qué dices que no? –pregunto completamente extrañado, no era un misterio que quien tuviera hambre comiera-

- **No tengo dinero** –explico encogiéndose de hombros el azabache dejando a todos con el signo de interrogación en la cabeza-

- **¿Viniste a la escuela sin dinero o almuerzo?, ¡¿Estas demente?!** –pregunto completamente alterado el Uzumaki, jamás nunca pensaría en pasar todo un día sin comer, siquiera sin almorzar, de ahí su fama de glotón-

- **Tengo dólares** –volvió a hablar frases cortas Sasuke llamando en pleno la atención de todos-

- **Entiendo** –escucharon hablar al muchacho pereza quien se volvió a sentar, bebió un poco de jugo, y miro a Sasuke de forma analítica- **supongo que aun no debes manejar Yenes, acostumbrando a manejar dólares, quizá con lo poco que llevas en Japón, ni siquiera tienes dinero de nuestro país** –explico Shikamaru de forma concreta, llamando la atención de todos y luego todos mirando a Sasuke para ver si había acertado, grande fue la sorpresa cuando el azabache asintió dándole la completa razón-

- **Siendo el caso, toma **–ofreció Sakura abriendo su almuerzo y dejando ver bolas de arroz perfectamente redondas y bastante apetitosas según la baba de algunos quienes las miraban con tentación-

- **Si tu lo dices** –dijo babeando cierto chico perro a punto de tomar una de las bolas de arroz-

_Una mano le dijo lo contrario_

- **No dijo perro sarnoso saca a tu gusto, tú tienes tu almuerzo** –se quejo el rubio Uzumaki quien golpeo la mano de Kiba en defensa del chico nuevo, haciendo que este gruñera molesto mostrando los colmillos y ambos pelearan mandándose rayitos con los ojos-

- **No gracias** –intento rechazar Sasuke de la forma más educada que pudo con pocas palabras ante el gesto de sus compañeros, pero realmente se sentía extraño sacando del almuerzo de otras personas-

No, realmente se sentía extraño conociendo a personas tan amables

_El sonido de su estomago nuevamente se encargo de decirle lo contrario_

- **Tu estomago dice otra cosa** –dijo Sakura divertida, tomando con una servilleta una bola de arroz y colocándosela frente a su rostro a Sasuke solamente para tentarlo-

_No resistió mas, realmente tenía hambre_

- _***Bien, hora de comenzarme a acostumbrar a la comida oriental***_ -suspiro derrotado, si no le hubieran ofrecido estaba seguro de haber aguantado el hambre, pero eso es imposible cuando frente a tu boca colocan algo de alimento-

Tomo aquella bola de arroz bajo la expectante mirada de todos, era el centro de atencion y eso realmente le molestaba, pero debía entender que era normal, no siempre un chico extranjero llega y le ven provando el primer bocado de comida oriental que ha probado en su vida, sus reacciones eran mas que comunes. Solo dio un mordisco, el sabor era un tanto extraño, el arroz blanco era delicioso y adentro tenia un sabor más, a pesar de todo no le desagrado en lo absoluto.

- **¿Y bien?** –pregunto divertida Sakura ante el primer mordisco que el azabache le dio a la comida-

- _***Delicioso***_ -pensó divertido para sus adentros Sasuke mas no demostrando que en realidad le encanto, solo se dedico a darle otra mordida dejando a todos con expresiones mas normales y relajadas en sus rostros-

- **Si lo sigue comiendo es porque le gusto** –comento con diversión la chica rubia de cuatro moñitos cerrándole un ojo a la pelirrosa, ella sabía muy bien de la fama de buena ama de casa que la pelirrosa tenía-

- **Puedes sacar mas** –ofreció Sakura al ver que la bola de arroz que el azabache comía había prácticamente desaparecido en tres bocados, al parecer realmente tenía hambre-

- **Si te tienta la comida china, también puedo convidarte** –ofreció luego Tenten mostrando que en su lonchera había nada más ni nada menos que chapsui de pollo, algo que él antes ya había visto y jamás le llamo la atención de la comida china-

- **Toma** –le entrego Neji una botella de jugo al azabache quien solo la tomo alzando una ceja mirando extrañado al ojiperla- **además de comer, beber algo es vital, quédatela** –ofreció el ojiperla sin demostrar mucho interés, pero como él era responsable y una persona con modales, lo menos que podía hacer era intentar ayudar también a ese chico-

- _***Pero que extraños son todos en Japón***_ -pensó algo divertido Sasuke abriendo la botella y bebiendo un poco de jugo dándose cuenta que era de naranja, justo como le gustaba-

En aquel momento, se sentia sumamente agusto, era la primera vez que estaba asi con chicos de su edad, despues de todo, no extrañaba a nadie en especial de su antigua escuela, alla todo era mas frio, mas duro, nunca nadie compartia, por el contrario, los matones siempre le quitaban los almuerzos a los mas pequeños o los mas débiles.

_Quizá, quedarse allí un tiempo no le sentaria mal_

OoOoOoO

Vio a aquel pelinegro entrar por la puerta de la habitacion. Sonrio. Se sentia culpable de tener a sus pequeños niños en aquella situacion, a ambos, porque para ambos fue algo sumamente duro el dejar su pais natal solamente por ella.

_Pero estaba feliz, feliz por haber podido conocer aquel país antes de partir_

- **Hi my sonny** –saludo aquella mujer a su hijito, sentándose en su camilla y dejando aquel libro que estaba leyendo de lado, justo sobre un mueble que tenia al lado de su camilla-

- **Hi mom** –saludo el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa mirando como su madre hacia todo lo posible para mantenerse activa y subsistir de manera independiente a ellos-

Ella siempre fue una mujer independiente, criandole a él y a su hermanito aun cuando su padre trabajaba, aun cuando se vieron solos frente a la vida hace algun tiempo, ella jamas flaqueo, siempre estuvo alli para sus pequeños, aquella pelinegra de cabello largo y ojos igual de negros a la que ambas llamaban madre, era ahora lo único que tenían.

- **¿Y cómo les va con el japones?** –pregunto con una divertida y acusadora mirada Mikoto logrando que su hijo suspirara con una deprimente aura a su alrededor-

- **Complicado** –respondió Itachi aun mas deprimido, sabía de antemano que a él le costaba más el japonés que a su hermanito, Sasuke había podido practicarlo más con su madre, en cambio él jamás se pensó tener que usarlo-

- **No se rindan, ustedes son inteligentes** –dijo animada Mikoto palmeándole el hombro a su hijo mayor-

- **Mom… intenta… hablar más… pausado** –pidió con complicaciones Itachi a su madre, ella a pesar de no ser japonesa, sabia bastante bien él idioma, lo práctico mucho tiempo con su marido y con Sasuke, pero con él las cosas eran complicadas-

- **Sorry** –se disculpo Mikoto al ver que realmente su hujo mayor tenia complicaciones para comunicarse en aquella lengua extranjera que apenas si dominaba- **¿Y Sasuke donde esta?** –pregunto notando por fin la ausencia de su hijo menor, a pesar de ser callado, si hubiera ido ya le habría saludado-

- **Hi's in the school** –respondió con total tranquilidad Itachi quien quedo con una gota en la cabeza por la reprochadora mirada que su madre coloco sobre su existencia-

- **Itachi, habla japonés, si no lo practicas no lo vas a dominar** –explico Mikoto logrando que Itachi fuera nuevamente rodeado por un aura depresiva sobre su persona- preguntare de nuevo, ¿Dónde esta Sasuke? –volvió a preguntar, esta vez hablando mas pausadamente para que Itachi lograra cuando menos entender su pregunta-

- **Escuela** –respondió seco y cortante, al más puro estilo de Sasuke, porque a pesar de que Itachi no era la persona más habladora del mundo, aun así era más expresivo que Sasuke-

- **Es un avance** –admitio con un suspiro la madre del chico quien le miro con una tremenda gota en la cabeza- **¿En qué escuela lo pusiste?**

- **Se llama, Konoha Shippuden **–pronuncio Itachi sin saber si quiera si había dicho bien el nombre o no, pero no se corregiría, para él en ese momento valía mas quedarse callado que hacer el ridículo intentando hablar-

- _***Konoha Shippuden***_ -repaso en su mente Mikoto, aquel lugar para ella no era desconocido, a pesar de no conocerlo en persona, tenia la clara imagen en su mente de cómo era por los relatos que su marido le habia contado- **¿Y que te trae por aqui hijo?, de ante mano te digo que me hables en el idioma o actuare como que no entendí nada** –advirtió dejando a Itachi con ojos aguados en un enorme puchero, claro, Itachi sabía que le había hecho una pregunta con la que debería contestarle más de una o dos palabras-

- **Vine de pasada a… terminar unos trámites… del hospital** –explico a duras penas Itachi a quien se le trababan las palubrias y no sabía si había dicho lo que quería decir al revés o todo lo contrario-

- **¿Y la universidad?** –pregunto nuevamente Mikoto dándole a entender a Itachi que lo anterior lo había dicho bien

- **Tendré que esperar, sin idioma, no puedo trasladarme** –explico nuevamente, algo más fluido, Itachi al saber que sin comenzar a entender el japonés no tenia como poder subsistir en ese país-

- **Lo siento hijo** –se disculpo la pelinegra quien bajo la mirada apretando la sabana con toda la culpa del mundo acumulada en su pecho-

- **No te sientas mal, estamos bien, tu mejórate, es lo único que queremos** –intento animar Itachi a su madre quien sonrió levemente al ver a su hijo ya captando como se hablaba el idioma, un poco más fluido y el sentir que ambos chicos le querían lo suficiente para hacer todos esos sacrificios por ella-

_A pesar de que su corazón era débil, se llenaba de fuerza con la ayuda de ellos_

- **Espero que Sasuke este cómodo** –pronuncio en un suspiro Mikoto a sabiendas de las incomodidades que el orgulloso de su hijo debía estar pasando en aquel momento-

- _***Yo también***__ -_pensó Itachi concordando con su madre, era obvio que Sasuke no se quejaría si se trataba de su madre, por muy incomodo que estuviera-

_Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia, era que ese azabache en el que tanto pensaban estaba aun mejor que ellos dos en aquel momento_


	5. Paciencia

Abrió la puerta con sus llaves. Al entrar vio algo bastante usual ya a esas horas. Suspiro. Aquellos zapatos de tacón alto no eran de Karin, ella seguramente se iría de fiesta como casi todos los días y regresaría a altas horas de la noche, ni que decir de Moegui, ella ni siquiera sabía usar zapatos de tacón, aun recordaba el día que se puso unos zapatos de ella y se cayó de la escalera por intentar caminar con ellos, así que solo había una explicación para aquel fenómeno.

- **Sasori…** -escucho provenir desde dentro de la casa-

Precisamente, Sasori

_Volvió a suspirar_

Cerro la puerta de su casa en completo silencio, no por curiosear, ya acostumbraba aquella situación donde su hermano mayor llegaba con alguna de sus chicas y les hacia hasta el aseo en su casa, solo entro en silencio para no interrumpir a su hermano en lo que podría ser una vergonzosa escena si ella se entrometía.

_No quería otro trauma mas_

Se acerco al pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras, notando cierto detalle, más bien varios, uno era ver una camisa roja de su hermano mayor completamente arrugada en el suelo, seguido de una blusa de mujer y un brazier negro, después vio una falda y al final del pasillo los pantalones de su hermano.

_Si, ese pelirrojo jamás entendería, agradecía mentalmente ser la única que tenia la habitualidad de llegar a casa a esas horas._

- **Así muñeca, así** –escucho nuevamente la voz ronca de su hermano de cabello rojo, sacándole un suspiro mas mientras se tomaba la cara con una mano con las mejillas completamente rojas-

_Aquello no provenía de las habitaciones de arriba, sino de la puerta de la cocina_

- _***Lamentare esto toda mi vida***_ -pensó internamente la pelirrosa dándose animo moral para resistir lo que vería a continuación-

Si, sus mejillas se sonrojaron a más no poder cuando vio a su hermano sentado apoyado en un mueble y a su "mujercita" de rodillas frente a él lamiendo lo que seguramente no era una banana. Detallo el tremendo desastre que la cocina era, había desde crema hasta helado en el suelo, cuescos de cereza y demás cosas que encima de todo ELLA tendría que limpiar después.

_Y como si fuera poco, hasta Sasori tenía chocolate en el cuello_

Vio como el pelirrojo tomo del cabello a la chica y la alzo para besarla, logrando que su sonrojo aumentara.

- _***Suficiente por hoy***_ -pensó con los labios fruncidos la pelirrosa quien cerró la puerta de la cocina aun escuchando gemidos detrás de esa puerta-

Con lo que le quedaba de dignidad, se dedico a subir las escaleras lo mas silenciosamente posible para cambiarse de ropa y salir a hacer las compras, esperando, que su hermano terminara su show antes de que ella bajara, sino, ese pelirrojo tendría problemas.

_Graves problemas_

OoOoOoO

Llego por fin a su casa después de ese caótico primer día de clases, sin duda alguna seria un día que por más que quisiera, no olvidaría nunca

_Ni que quisiera olvidarlo_

Sacaba algo bueno de ello, no había sido el bicho raro ni mucho menos

Todo gracias a la ayuda de aquella chica de cabello rosa

[Nota autora: imagínense que los diálogos de esta escena son en ingles, me explico, se supone que Sasuke e Itachi vienen de Estados Unidos y hablan mejor el ingles que el japonés, pero para mayor comodidad, no escribiré en ingles los diálogos, solo imagínenlo]

- **Hola mi pequeño hermanito** –saludo entretenido él un joven de cabello largo quien estaba sentado en el sofá del salón principal con un libro en su mano-

- **¿Qué tanto lees?** –Pregunto curioso Sasuke al ver tan interesado a Itachi en un libro-

_Un tic nervioso se apodero de su ceja_

El libro se titulaba _"Como aprender japonés en menos de lo que canta un gallo"_

- **¿Realmente crees que eso servirá?** –pregunto sin poder creerlo a su hermano mayor, y eso que Itachi era el inteligente de los dos-

- **Bueno, he aprendido a hablar un poco más el idioma, deberemos acostumbrarnos** –anuncio el pelinegro mayor quien se coloco de pie dejando aquel libro en el gran estante que tenían en la biblioteca principal-

- **Solo nos quedaremos en Japón hasta que mamá mejore, no será mucho tiempo Itachi, no necesitamos aprender el idioma tan profundamente** –se defendió el muchacho con ojos entrecerrados, miren que solo estarían allí por poco tiempo y su hermano actuaba como si se quedarían toda una vida-

- **No sabemos cuánto demore mamá en mejorarse, pueden ser días, semanas o hasta meses y años, además sabes que no es seguro que ella mejore** –recordó Itachi a su hermanito, cerrando el libro y dejándolo en una inmensa estantería llena de ellos que tenían en el salón principal-

- **Esa es precisamente la razón por la que hemos venido a Japón, para que mejore** –se quejo el azabache menor con los brazos cruzados mirando a su hermano con el ceño completamente fruncido-

- **Nada es seguro Sasuke, además, aun cuando pasáramos unos pocos meses aquí, no viviremos perdidos y pidiendo ayuda a alguien que nos entienda, y ya no podemos desperdiciar dinero en traductores** –informo Itachi a su hermano menor colocando dos dedos en su frente y golpeándole levemente como lo hacía desde que eran pequeños-

- **Eres desesperante, ¿sabias?** –se quejo Sasuke con una tremenda vena en la sien por la estúpida sonrisa que Itachi había colocado, miren que estaba de lo más relajado en aquel momento y él sufriendo-

- **Siempre me lo dices, el hecho es que tenemos que adecuarnos rápido, para yo poder comenzar a trabajar y retomar los estudios en la universidad donde me transferí, y tu para poder adecuarte en la escuela en lo que estemos aquí en Japón** –explico Itachi nuevamente a su hermanito menor quien parecía no entender el alcance de la situación, claro, después de todo sabía que no estaba a gusto cuando apenas si tuvo dos días de aviso antes de ir a Japón y luego en esos dos días que estaban allí se la habían pasado de allá para acá-

- **Sigues siendo desesperante** –volvió a quejarse Sasuke a sabiendas de que su hermano mayor tenía toda la razón del mundo, pero aun así era un tremendo inepto-

- **Lo que sea, mejor vamos a comprar las cosas para la cena, no hemos almorzado** –dijo Itachi tomándose el estomago, el cual justo en ese momento al recordar que no había comido, comenzó a sonar dando a entender el hambre que tenia-

- **Yo si almorcé** –corrigió Sasuke dejando a Itachi con ojitos cuadrados de la impresión-

- **¿De dónde sacaste el dinero? **–pregunto asombrado y curioso Itachi, no creía capaz a su hermanito de pedir dinero o comida y mucho menos de andarla robando por allí como una simple rata ratera-

- **Unos compañeros de mi clase me dieron de sus almuerzos, les dije que no era necesario pero lo hicieron de tan buena voluntad que al final termine aceptando** –explico Sasuke con la más extraña sensación en el pecho ya que no recordaba jamás haber compartido un almuerzo con alguien que no fuera Itachi-

- **Seguro fue una chica** –expreso divertido Itachi logrando que Sasuke abriera los ojos como platos y se le sonrojaran las mejillas levemente al ser descubierto- **acerté, seguro y le encantaste donjuán** –se burlo Itachi, no era muy usual que Sasuke aceptara cosas de los demás, menos de las chicas, y menos que se sonrojada cuando lo descubría con una-

- **No precisamente, de hecho yo tuve que pedirle que me mostrara la escuela, intente hablar con algunos de mi salón y todos sonreían nerviosos no entendiéndome del todo, aun no manejo bien el idioma** –explico nuevamente Sasuke llamando por completo la atención de Itachi quien no podía creer lo que había escuchado-

- **¿Tu se lo pediste?** -pregunto aun sin salir de su asombro, es decir, ¿Sasuke pidiendo ayuda?, eso era prácticamente símbolo del apocalipsis-

- **Dame el maldito dinero para que vayamos de compras** –expreso con un enorme tic nervioso Sasuke intentando cambiar de tema y logrando que el estomago de Itachi volviera a sonar de hambre-

- **Solo tenemos un pequeño detalle Sasuke** –pronuncio Itachi buscando algo en los bolsillos de su pantalón-

- **¿Cual?, ¿No tenemos dinero?** –pregunto bastante preocupado Sasuke al saber y ser consciente de la situación poco habitual que vivirían a partir de ese momento en que tenían más gastos que nunca y pocos recursos para cubrirlos todos-

- **Si, pero no sé cuánto vale cada moneda y billete** –explico Itachi pasándole su monedero a Sasuke con la sonrisa mas nerviosa que alguna vez coloco en su vida-

- **¡Itachi!** –se quejo en un grito Sasuke con ojos asesinos al segundo que su hermano salió corriendo hasta su habitación y se encerró dejándolo hay solo-

Perfecto, lo había mandado a la boca del lobo, ¡No! ¡Peor aun!

_Lo había mandado a pleno mercado de Tokio sin saber siquiera como pagar_

OoOoOoO

Escuchaba los pasos y las risas de otras dos personas en el primer piso. Dejo su lápiz sobre aquel cuaderno abierto marcando hasta donde había hecho su tarea y se dispuso a abrir su puerta. Justo al salir pudo oír el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose.

Suspiro

Intentaría tener paciencia, rogaba a Kami por ella

- **Sasori** –llamo desde el comienzo de la escalera dejando a su hermano con un escalofrió en la puerta, ni siquiera había usado un tono acusador-

_Aquel chico ya sabía lo que se le venía_

- **Ho-Hola hermanita** –saludo con una nerviosa sonrisa Sasori pensando en que se encontraría con un demonio detrás de ella-

_Su sorpresa fue ver el apacible rostro de la pelirrosa_

- **Tienes suerte de que sea yo la única que llega temprano a casa, ¿tienes una idea de qué hora es?** –pregunto en un suspiro, realmente tenia suerte de que Moegui no llegara temprano a la casa por pasársela jugando con sus amigos porque si ella viera o escuchara lo que su adorado hermano mayor hace, realmente la dejaría marcada de por vida a la pobre-

- **No, pero ya que estamos solitos** –sonrió de medio lado el pelirrojo quien camino hasta quedar frente a la pelirrosa y colocar sus dos brazos en la pared, encerrándola entre la pared y su cuerpo-

- _***Miren que hermano mas degenerado tengo***_ -pensó con ojos entrecerrados la pelirrosa al ver que su hermano a pesar de recién "terminar" con otra chica, ya quería con ella y ni la decencia tenia de abrocharse la camisa, por ultimo-

- **¿Y bien?, ¿Me veo sexy?** –pregunto Sasori cerrando un ojo de forma cómplice, le encantaba colocar a su hermanita favorita en esas situaciones, comprobaba de esa forma que ella no caía ante los encantos de ningún chico-

- **Si, eres un dios encarnado, un adonis, un sex symbol, bla bla bla** –seguía Sakura quien suspiro al ya no querer recordar los muchos apodos que había escuchado de la boca de las chicas sobre su hermano en tonos tanto decentes como no decentes-

- **Lastima que seas mi hermanita** –le susurro divertido Sasori a Sakura en el oído dejando caer todo su aliento en su cuello, realmente jugar a las tentaciones con ella era su juego favorito aun cuando sabia que con ella no podía pasar nada ya que era su hermana-

- **Lastima que no sea tu madre** –se quejo la pelirrosa colocando sus dos manos en el bien formado pecho de Sasori y empujándole para recobrar su espacio vital y respirar aire que no tuviera ese embriagante olor a colonia que su hermano emanaba-

- **¿Ya vas a empezar?** –pregunto con notorio rostro de fastidio el pelirrojo comenzando a abrocharse la camisa-

- **No voy a limpiar la cocina de nuevo, lo harás tu** –advirtió la pelirrosa cruzándose de brazos mirando seria a su hermano mientras a este se le desfiguro el rostro de la impresión-

- **¡¿Qué?!** –pregunto alterado al recordar el sumo desastre que dejo en la cocina, en ese suelo había desde chocolate, crema, frutas, helado hasta cosas que no era decente pensar-

- **Lo que oíste, quiero la cocina tal cual estaba antes de que tú y tu mujercita la estropearan** –volvió a exigir la pelirrosa agudizando su mirada de reproche para con su hermano quien siguió con su labor de abrocharse la camisa-

- **Hey, te hice caso, estoy ahorrando mucho dinero al no llevar a las chicas a hoteles **–expreso con fastidio Sasori al recordar el tremendo escándalo que su hermana vio cuando se fijo en todo lo que él gastaba en llevar a sus conquistas a lugares más cómodos que su propia casa-

- **¿Tengo que felicitarte por eso?** –pregunto alzando una ceja Sakura, el punto de que ella le dijera eso no era precisamente que llevara a sus chicas a la casa, mientras ella y sus hermanos no se enteraran no se preocupaba, solo que el caso era que se dejara de acostar con cada chica que se le lanzaba-

- **El punto es que no voy a arreglar la cocina** –declaro Sasori mirando a Sakura con el mismo rostro de batalla que ella le había colocado-

_Si, ambos eran hermanos_

-**¡Sasori te he dicho que si traes a tus novias mínimo no usen las habitaciones como escenario de película porno!** –termino por explotar Sakura al saber que su hermano mayor no le haría caso por las buenas-

- **Como digas mami** –dijo en tono irónico Sasori rodando los ojos con sumo fastidio y terminando por fin de abrocharse la camisa ignorando olímpicamente a su hermanita-

_**Seria por las malas**_

- **¡Nada de cómo digas mami! ¡La ordenas!** –grito exasperada la pelirrosa quien ya tenía dos venitas en su frente debido al carácter de Sasori, por Kami, ese hombre tenía ya veinticinco y aun actuaba como un adolecente caprichoso de quince algunas veces-

- **¿Se te olvida que soy yo el que trabaja y aporta más en esta casa?** –recordó Sasori quien coloco dos dedos en la frente de la pelirrosa empujándola con suavidad varias veces mientras él sonreía de medio lado-

Sus ojos cerrados demostraban su completo enojo y su tic nervioso era la prueba de que el termómetro de ira pronto explotaría.

_Ese era el límite de su paciencia_

Abrió los ojos los cuales eran completos triángulos de furia, cosa que dejo a Sasori con el rostro pálido, acentuando su cabello rojo, y haciéndole retroceder hasta pegarse a la pared del otro lado del pasillo sin encontrar más espacio para alejarse de esa sicópata.

_Ahora si estaba en problemas_

Tomo del cuello de su camisa al pelirrojo chocando su frente con la suya para que este le mirara directo a los ojos, logrando que la frente de su hermano se colocara azul. Su sonrisa de medio lado estilo sicópata apareció.

- **¡Me importa un reverendo pepino que seas tú él que trabaja! ¡No tendrás un trato especial! ¡No soy tu empleada! ¡Seguirás las reglas de esta casa o te puedes ir de aquí! ¡¿Entiende eso tu cabeza?!** –reclamo la pelirrosa zamarreando al pobre Sasori como si este fuese una marioneta, sin cuidado alguno-

- **S-Si** –asintió varias veces con la cabeza y ojos de terror puro cuando su hermanita termino de zamarrearlo y le soltó dejándole caer de sentón al suelo-

- **¡Comienza a ordenar!** –ordeno la pelirrosa apuntando a la cocina con su brazo y dedo índice estirado en dirección a la habitación-

_En menos de un segundo el pelirrojo ya tenía un gorrito en el cabello y como ocho brazos haciendo el aseo de la cocina._

- **Voy a ir de compras, si cuando llegue esta cocina no está limpia te hare comer huevo y soja toda la semana** –advirtió la pelirrosa dejando al pelirrojo con el rostro mas pálido que jamás había puesto desde el dolor de estomago que sufrió cuando comió aquello por primera vez-__

La vez que perdió una apuesta con Gaara

- _***Sakura es definitivamente una rosa, si que tiene espinas***_ -pensó tragando grueso el pelirrojo quien al escuchar la puerta principal cerrarse suspiro al encontrarse seguro por un rato-__

Seguridad que no le duraría si no terminaba de limpiar la cocina 

OoOoOoO

Miraba con un enorme tic nervioso en sus dos cejas los letreros de las calles, tiendas y productos en vitrinas o avisos de ofertas. Escuchaba con su tic nervioso realzado el cuchicheo apenas entendible que era aquel extraño idioma.

No era posible, debía estar soñando

_¡Jamás pensó estar parado en pleno mercado de Tokio sin saber hablar bien el maldito idioma!_

Estaba soñando, eso pasaba, cerraría los ojos y al abrirlos estaría de nuevo en New York escuchando a la gente de su nativa tierra

Diablos, no, era verdad, estaba perdido en plena cuidad de Tokio

_- __***Bien, comencemos con esto, lo primero de la lista es... la verdura***__ -_pensaba el azabache mirando la lista que Itachi le había dejado junto al dinero e intentando adivinar en que tienda debía entrar-

OoOoOoO

Nuevamente su tic nervioso era monumentalmente visible, sobre todo porque ahora desde atrás de él la gente se quejaba, lo peor, apenas entendía.

¡Por favor! Está bien que hablara un poco mejor el idioma que Itachi, ¡Pero no lo hablaba bien del todo!

_Nota mental: Mandar a Itachi al hospital, quizá el hospital les haría un dos por uno si lo internaba allí mismo_

- **¡Ya termina de pagar!** –escuchaba la voz de un hombre a punto de perder la paciencia, precisamente era el que seguía de él, realmente debía estar exasperado por su demora-

- **¡No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para esperarte!** –critico una mujer quien llevaba un canasto grande de verduras y estaba esperando poco más de media hora allí varada porque el muchacho no pagaba-

- _***Si supiera que apenas le entiendo***_ -pensó Sasuke entendiendo a medias lo que le decían, ya que realmente solo entendía el contexto de las oraciones y no las palabras literalmente-

- **Chico, ya te dije, son quinientos veinte yenes** –volvió a cobrar la señora de la caja con las manos en las caderas y ya muchas venitas en la frente, su paciencia bordaba el límite y si ese chico no pagaba, llamaría a la policía o lo echaría a patadas de su negocio, lo que se le ocurriera primero-

- _***¿Y cuanto se supone que son quinientos cincuenta yenes en estas malditas monedas?, ni siquiera tienen el número del valor escrito, quizá sí, pero solo veo símbolos***_ -trago grueso el azabache al ver que no solo usaban números occidentales, sino que tenían números propios de sus Kanjis, los cuales precisamente usaban en sus monedas-

- **¿Sasuke?** –escucho la única voz familiar que podría reconocer entre toda la multitud de gente molesta tras de él-

Se dio vuelta al escuchar la inconfundible voz ya conocida por sus oídos y mirando a la inconfundible chica de cabellos rosas que era su compañera de instituto.

_Alguien allá arriba le quería lo suficiente para no dejarle sufrir solo_

- **Hola** –pronuncio con tono seco pero profundo alivio para sus adentros al encontrarse con alguien que conocía y que no debía dar mayores explicaciones para que le ayudara-

- **Veo que sabes saludar en mi idioma** –sonrió alegre la pelirrosa al ver que su nuevo amigo dominaba de a poco el idioma-

- **No me fuerces** –logro pronunciar, asombrando a Sakura de que pudiera conjugar más de dos palabras, aunque fueran solo tres-

- **¡Sakura! ¿Conoces a este joven?** –pregunto la dueña del almacén quien era la que cobraba y que ya tenía su paciencia al límite con aquel muchacho, claro que si la pelirrosa, quien era una de sus mejores clientas, le conocía, debía tener paciencia-

- **Si, lo siento, es que es extranjero y no habla mucho nuestro idioma aparte de que apenas maneja el dinero de aquí, así que no sabe cuánto cuesta cada cosa o cuánto vale cada moneda **–explico Sakura con una nerviosa sonrisa y tratando de calmar la impaciencia de la dueña del negocio-

Claro, porque hasta en la calle se escuchaban las quejas de las personas por alguna demora y solo le basto entrar a aquella tienda, que por casualidad era donde todos los días iba a comprar las verduras para la cena, para darse cuenta de que el problema era su nuevo compañero de Norteamérica.

-** Comprendo el porqué estaba tan complicado** –asintió con algo más de tranquilidad la señora, ya que en todo el tiempo que aquel muchacho llevaba allí, apenas si decía frases que no le entendía del todo y cuando le preguntaba y hablaba fluido, este hablaba ingles, marcándole un tic nervioso y agotando su paciencia-

-** Yo pagare por ti Sasuke** –ofreció la pelirrosa con una gota en la cabeza, haciendo el gesto de sacar de su bolsillo su monedero-

_Pero enseguida sintió la mano del azabache tomándole la muñeca deteniéndole_

- **Tengo dinero** –dijo Sasuke cortante por fin animándose a mostrar su billetera, dejando atónita a la dueña del negocio al ver que el muchacho traía tanto consigo, con razón antes no sacaba para mostrarle lo que tenia-

_**El chico sabia como desconfiar de la gente, pero no sabía confiar en ella**_

- **Dame, con esto alcanza** –hablo la pelirrosa quien tomo unas cuentas monedas y un billete de la billetera del Uchiha y se dedico a pagar lo que este había comprado-

_Aunque extrañamente, aquella pelirrosa era tan dulce que no tenía como desconfiar de ella_

**- Gracias por la compra** –hablo la señora del negocio al entregarle la bolsa a la pelirrosa de lo que el azabache había comprado-

- **Gracias a usted la paciencia** -agradeció de corazón Sakura recibiendo lo comprado y pasándole la bolsa a Sasuke quien suspiro aliviado-

Si, definitivamente alguien allá arriba le quería, ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que la pelirrosa entrara justo a la tienda donde él estaba comprando a la misma hora?

_No muchas_

Nuevamente sentido la mano de la pelirrosa arrastrarle, guiándole hasta fuera de la tienda hasta llegar nuevamente a la calle para que no estorbaran en aquel negocio. Sintió como nuevamente Sakura le soltaba la mano, ella también tenía una bolsa con algunas compras, si, definitivamente andaba en lo mismo que él, solo que le asombraba verla a ella porque en su mayoría las chicas andaban acompañadas o quienes hacían los mandados eran las señoras, incluso se sintió como el bicho raro de aquel mercado.

_Aunque definitivamente sintió su mano vacía al ser soltada por la de la pelirrosa_

- **¿Y porque estás aquí tu solo?, si te cuesta el idioma no es seguro que andes solo por aquí** –afirmo bastante extrañada, no creía que Sasuke estuviera viviendo solo en Japón como para que nadie le ayudara siquiera a ir de compras-

- **Culpa a mi hermano mayor** –recordó Sasuke el rostro de Itachi al momento de revolverse el cabello con una mano de forma exasperada-

- _***Ya somos dos***_ -pensó con una nerviosa sonrisa Sakura, solo por fuerza, porque por dentro realmente quería destripar a Sasori- **¿Por qué el no te acompaña?**

- **Habla, entiende peor que yo** –explico nuevamente cortante el azabache al recordar que su hermano hablaba menos japonés que él, lo practicaba menos y además, pensaba menos que él a su juicio-

Pero fuera de burlas o quejas, la pelirrosa soltó una pequeña risilla casi de ternura al verlo así de perdido en aquel país, expresión que a los ojos del azabache fue la cara más tierna que alguna vez vio en una chica, no más aun, quizá la expresión más hermosa que alguna vez haya visto en alguien.

- **Puedes decirle, que si quiere viene contigo a mi casa y le ayudo con el idioma** –ofreció Sakura haciendo considerar aquello, después de todo, Sakura se estaba ofreciendo, sabía que era la única que le podía ayudar y quizá podría ayudar a Itachi ya que ese cabeza dura no aprendería solo el idioma- **Por mientras, te ayudara con las compras**

_Le asombraba la capacidad de esa chica para preocuparse por los demás_

Pero había otra cosa que le asombro aun mas, y esta fue, que cuando Sakura comenzó a caminar le tomo la mano para que él le siguiera. Se asombro de sentirse tan cómodo tomado de la mano de una chica

_Sin darse cuenta, ninguno de los dos, ambos sonreían con ojos sumamente expresivos_


	6. Malentendido

Vio el reloj, era temprano. Se sento mirando hacia afuera, el sol y habia salido, que ganas tenia de poder salir y recibir un poco de sol en su piel, pero no podia, tenia prihibido salir sola, en ese momento debia concentrarse en su recuperacion, tenia esperanzas, despues de sanas habria mucho tiempo para paseos y demás.

Escucho la puerta de la habitacion abrirse para su sorpresa. Vio entrar a sus dos hijos, uno de ellos con una mochila y un uniforme escolar, aquello le hizo sonreir, eso y el hecho de que los dos fueran a pesar de que aun era temprano.

- **Hola mamá** –saludo con tranquilidad y una leve sonrisa el menor de los chicos que entro-

-** Veo que hablas mejor el idioma, Sasuke-chan** –sonrió su madre con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas de felicidad al poder llamar así a su hijo, solo que este le quedo mirando con el rostro pensativo-

- **Me recuerdas para que era el chan** –pidió Sasuke sin poder recordar, sabía que se usaban sufijos para llamar a las personas, pero como nunca pensó en tener que usarlos jamás se los aprendió-

- **Para los niños pequeños** –respondió Mikoto dejando a Sasuke con los ojos perfectamente redondos y a Itachi con una risa de lo más divertida, se carcajeaba tomándose el estomago-

- **¡Mamá!** –reprocho el azabache menor matando con la mirada a su hermano mayor para que este se callara, sin éxito alguno, y luego desviando su mirada hasta su progenitora-

- **Esta bien, tranquilo, también se usa para las chicas o la gente que le tienes cariño, así como el Kun para los chicos** –explico nuevamente la pelinegra con una divertida sonrisa, sonrisa que se agrando al ver como su hijo mayor sacaba de no sabe donde un par de gafas con espirales en los vidrios y anotaba e una libreta y con una pluma las explicaciones que ella decía-

- **Voy entendiendo** –volvió a afirmar Sasuke quien ya comenzaba a recordar lo que alguna vez su madre le había explicado del idioma de pequeño-

- **Sensei es tu maestro, y usa el San para nombrar a las personas con respeto, si son importantes usaras el Sama** –termino de explicar el tema la pelinegra al ver como su hijo mayor quedaba con la frente azul frente a tanto detalle, prefiriendo no explicar mas por el bien de su hijo mayor- **¿Te ha gustado hasta ahora Japon?** –pregunto a Sasuke quien se quedo con expresión pensativa al intentar responder de la forma más sincera que podía-

- **Digamos que no he estado tan incomodo** –explico el azabache recordando la muy extraña y agradable gente que había conocido, a pesar de ser un país diferente y tan extraño, no se había sentido tan mal el único día que había estado solo sin la presencia de Itachi-

- **Noto que vas progresando con el idioma** –alago la pelinegra a su hijo menor quien al parecer tenía más facilidades para aprender que su hermano mayor-

- **Ayer llegue tarde porque me quede en la escuela practicando con una compañera de mi grado… Iruka-sensei me la asigno, me quedare después de la escuela estudiando con ella, así que no podre venir en las tardes por un tiempo… Mamá** –explico Sasuke quien transformo su mirada a una de preocupación, quería estar allí todos los días, todo el día con su madre, pero ahora no podía porque tenía que ajustarse a un país diferente-

- **Sasuke, me alegra que quieras venir, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien, intenta disfrutar un poco tu estancia en Japón, después de todo es la tierra de tus ancestros** –afirmo la pelinegra tomando las manos de su hijo menor, a diferencia de Itachi, Sasuke siempre fue más apegado a ella así como Itachi lo fue a su padre-

- **Si** –respondió el menor de la habitación sin cambiar su expresión de preocupación, pero acataría lo que su madre le decía si eso la hacía sentir mejor-

- **Sasuke** –llamo Itachi a su hermanito, tanto él como su madre le miraron extrañados, pero este con un solo gesto se dio a entender muy bien, ya que se puso a observar un objeto muy peculiar-

_Un reloj_

_**Hora actual: 7:45**_

_**Hora de entrada: 8:00**_

- **¡Tengo que irme!** –exclamo rápido el menor de los hermanos tomando su mochila para salir corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas daban-

- **No se despidió** –se quejo de la descortesía de su hermanito Itachi-

- **Debe tener prisa, sabes que es muy puntual** –sonrió divertida Mikoto al recordar que Sasuke siempre tuvo ese complejo de puntualidad, diferente de su hermano mayor- **deberás encontrar a alguien que te enseñe japonés, y rápido, a diferencia de Sasuke, tú no tienes la ventaja de que te asignen a alguien** –hablo en tono serio Mikoto a su hijo mayor quien quedo con expresión pensativa cruzándose de brazos-

- **Lo sé… Sasuke dijo… su compañera… Se… Se… Se… ¡Se…! **–Expreso Itachi a duras penas en el idioma, revolviéndose el cabello con desesperación a sabiendas que si no comenzaba a usarlo no aprendería y que su madre se haría la desentendida-

_¡Pero no sabía usarlo tan bien! ¡¿Qué culpa tenia él?!_

- **¿Se ofreció a ayudarte?** –pregunto la pelinegra logrando que su hijo asintiera con ojos de cachorro al haberle entendido aun sin tener que decirlo-

- **Mañana… de tarde… no podre venir** –volvió a decir Itachi intentando explicar que aquella tarde empezaba con la ayuda y que por ello no iría a ver a su querida madre al hospital-

- **Itachi, preocúpate de aprender bien para que retomes cuanto antes tus estudios, no se preocupen por mi** –pidió la pelinegra con los ojos algo opacos de tristeza, realmente quería a sus hijos, ellos estaban viviendo una de las etapas de la vida más bonitas y realmente sentía que los estaba privando de ellas por la preocupación de ellos hacia ella-

- **No pidas eso… eres… lo más importante** –expreso el muchacho de cabello largo tomando una mano de su madre y sonriendo con confianza, queriéndole transmitir todas sus fuerzas a su madre en aquellos difíciles momentos-

Bajo la mirada levemente, le estaba ocacionando mucho problemas a sus hijos, ella era la madre, ¡Ella deberia hacer esos sacrificios no ellos!, realmente se sentia fatal, ahora si quiera podia ayudarlos y sus pequeños habian renunciado, aunque fuera temporalmente, a la vida que acostumbraban solamente por ella.

_Solo por su maldita enfermedad_

OoOoOoO

Ya era algo tarde, al ver el reloj pudo distinguir que eran las 7:30 y ellos salian de la escuela a las 5:00, no se dio cuenta como habia pasado el tiempo desde que terminaron las clases y tampoco podia creer donde estaba ahora.

.

.

.

_- Vamos Sasuke_

- ¿Y el estudio?

- Claro que te voy a ayudar con el idioma, pero si le voy a ayudar a tu hermano no podremos estudiar en la escuela, así que vendrán a mi casa

- ¡¿Tu casa?! 

.

.

.

_Presisamente, en aquel momento estaba en la casa de su compañera._

Claro, Itachi no podría ingresar a la preparatoria para estudiar con ellos, así que la única opción era estudiar en la casa de ellos o de Sakura, pero como era Sakura la que les haría el favor, ellos debían a la de ella, aun cuando ese día no fuera Itachi, debía ir a la casa de la Haruno para saber donde era.

Era una casa bastante grande, se notaba que la pelirrosa gozaba de una situacion bastante comoda solo por la apariencia de su casa. Estaba reluciente, nada estaba fuera de su lugar, se daba el lujo de observar cada perfecto detalle de aquel lugar.

Estaba en el salón principal, sorprendentemente, incomodo, la razón era simple, estaba arrodillado, estaba en esas tipicas mesas de las salas de las casas orientales bajas donde en vez de sentarte, te arrodillas, aquella posision inusual era su incomodidad.

_Y realmente, ya se le estaban durmiendo las piernas _

Alejo su mente de su incomodidad volviendo a su cuaderno. Este era demaciado diferente a lo que acostumbraba, tenia lineas para abajo en vez de para los lados y en cada linea, al principio, tenia una letra, bueno, lo que distinguia como una letra de Kanji, esta estaba muy bien escrita.

Sakura había escrito todas las primeras letras, el debia imitarlas hacia abajo, practivaba caligrafia, debia aprender a escribir lo basico que fuera, al escribirlos iria aprendiendo a leerlo. Imitaba a duras penas las letras, aunque admitia que de tanto repetirlas iba mejorando poco a poco, haciendolas más rapido y casi aprendiéndose de memoria los Kanji.

Paro un momento de hacer aquellas extrañas letras al escuchar el sonido de una tetera. Miro a la cocina y pudo observar a la pelirrosa quien le ayudaba, solo que esta vez no le estaba ayudando, estaba en la cocina. Apago la tetera y vio como esta siguió con su trabajo de preparar los alimentos para lo que posiblemente seria la cena de su familia.

Estaba asombrado de la cantidad de cosas que esta hacia a la vez. No se habia quitado el uniforme por solidarisar con él, pero sobre este tenía un delantal rosa que al amarrarse atrás, ajustaba la blusa del uniforme a su cintura, haciéndole lucir su perfecta figura.

Al parecer estaba cortando algo, ya que le daba la espalda, veía su largo cabello el cual ni el trabajo de amarrarse se dio, al parecer ya lo acostumbraba así.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

Por un segundo el cabello de la chica cambio de color, asi como cambiaron sus ropas.

Aquel cabello negro azabache que era casi igual de largo, aquel vestido y el delantal de color, el olor a comida y los movimientos presisos que hacia.

_No podía ser ella…_

- **Sasuke** –llamo aquella mujer de ojos negros sin que este reaccionara del todo-

- _***Mom***_ -pensó con asombro Sasuke quien nuevamente le miro, esta vez caminaba hasta él, agachandose sin flectar las rodillas y colocando un dedo en su frente intentando hacerle reaccionar-

_Algo que dio muy buen resultado_

Negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos un solo momento para que al momento de abrirlos, en la misma posision frente a él encontrarse de nuevo con aquella pelirrosa de ojos jades quien le miraba extrañada por no haberle respondido.

- **Si no te concentras, no aprenderás a escribir en nuestro idioma** –hablo Sakura con voz calmada, sin usar tono de regaño o reproche, es más, parecía tenerle más paciencia de lo que realmente merecía-

- **Este… Si…** -afirmo aun confuso Sasuke quien llevo su vista hasta su cuaderno y comenzó nuevamente a escribir bajo la atenta mirada de la pelirrosa-

- **¿Tienes alguna duda?** –pregunto con voz suave la pelirrosa quien se arrodillo a un lado de él mirando como este avanzaba en el ejercicio que ella misma le había dado-

- **No** –respondió seco Sasuke quien dejo de escribir mientras un enorme tic aparecía en su ceja izquierda-

- **¿Sucede algo?, te noto extraño** –pregunto Sakura al percatarse de aquel tic que el azabache mantenía en su ceja y una extraña mueca de incomodidad adornaba su rostro-

- **Se… se me durmieron las piernas** –dijo Sasuke con su tic más marcado, los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas de la pura vergüenza, vergüenza que se amplificaba por la risa que la pelirrosa soltó-

- **¿Cómo es posible que se te hayan dormido las piernas? **-pregunto Sakura entre risas al azabache quien no hacía más que marcar más su tic nervioso ante la carcajada que ahora soltaba Sakura-

- **No acostumbro estar sentado así** –explico Sasuke quien intentaba colocarse de pie con las palmas de las manos estiradas apoyadas en la mesa, sin resultado alguno-

- **Me lo hubieras dicho, hay mas formas de sentarse, esa es la tradicional** –hablo para continuar riéndose la pelirrosa, esta vez tomándose el estomago, jamás había visto a alguien a quien se le durmieran las piernas hasta ese extremo-

- _***No sé si creer que lo hizo a propósito para reírse de mi***_ -pensó Sasuke con un notorio tic nervioso, ya que a pesar de sus intentos por levantarse no podía moverse y la pelirrosa mas se reía-

_Espera, no, ya no se reía_

Volvió su mirada hasta donde ahora veía a la pelirrosa de pie junto a él. Le estiro la mano agachándose levemente en son de ayudarle, bajo su asombrada mirada. No entendía como ella sonreía así de dulce cuando hace dos minutos se estaba riendo de él, al parecer no lo hacía con burla, no era por molestarlo, la situación le había parecido graciosa, lo que era aun más extraño.

No se parecía a alguien que hubiera conocido, todos los chicos de su edad y desde pequeños, en Estados Unidos, hacían lo posible para poco menos humillarse unos a los otros, burlándose a veces de cosas dolorosas, ganándose la desconfianza de los demás y por si fuera poco, egoístamente disfrutaban del sufrimiento ajeno.

_Quien tenía para comer, comía, el que no tenia, era la burla_

- **Vamos, si sigues así se te dormirán aun mas las piernas** –escucho a Sakura hablarle sacándole de sus pensamientos, esta hablo con voz suave y divertida sin perder ese encanto tan peculiar que le distinguía del resto de las chicas que él conocía-

- _***Después de todo, no creo que lo haya hecho a propósito, es demasiado buena para haberlo hecho, es muy extraña***_ -pensó con una media sonrisa Sasuke, al parecer poco a poco aprendía a confiar en la pelirrosa, tanto como para aceptar su mano en son de ayudarle a colocarse de pie-

Pero… a causa de que sus piernas estaban tan dormidas que ni las sentía o le respondían, al intentar pararse con la ayuda de la pelirrosa, igual se termino cayendo.

Lo bueno, aterrizo sobre algo blando, algo que distinguió incluso con los ojos cerrados como la pelirrosa, eso y escuchar el quejido que esta soltó cuando ambos cayeron.

Al levantarse con los brazos, se dio cuenta de que por casualidad estaba frente a frente con la pelirrosa de tal forma que las puntas de sus narices rozaban

Tan cerca que sentían sus aliento

Tanto que llegaban a verse reflejados en los ojos del otro

_Se les sonrojaron las mejillas, a ambos_

- **Este… estamos algo incómodos, ¿No crees?** –Pregunto en un susurro sumamente bajo por el nerviosismo Sakura al verse tan cerca del rostro de aquel chico de ojos negros-

- **¿Estas incomoda?** –pregunto también en un susurro Sasuke quien de a poco fue acercándose más al rostro de Sakura casi hechizado por esta-

_Hechizado por aquel aroma a cerezo_

_Hechizado por aquellos ojos verdes que se iban entrecerrando al mismo compas que los suyos _

_Hechizado por aquel aliento que le llamaba a ser poseído_

- **No…** -respondió Sakura quien estaba casi en el mismo estado de trance que el azabache-

Si, un trance nada incomodo en él que le atrapo con aquellas perlas oscuras tan vacías y a la vez tan misteriosas que el azabache tenia, casi expresando familiaridad y a la vez algo de tristeza mientras iba acercándose a su rostro, ahora rozando sus labios.

Pero como en una buena comedia de amor, un sonido les interrumpió…

_La puerta…_

.

.

.

- **Vaya día para perder las llaves** –se quejo cierto joven quien seguía y seguía golpeando la puerta de su casa en espera de que su hermana pelirrosa saliera a abrirle como de costumbre-

.

.

.

Su frente se coloreo de azul

No podía equivocarse, por la hora, ese debía ser Juugo, solo el perdía con habitualidad las llaves de la casa.

_Agradeció internamente el que lo hiciera, sino Sasuke ya estaría en el hospital_

- **Sasuke, por el bien de tu integridad física y para que no me inscriban en un convento ¡Ponte de pie!** –Pidió con notorio miedo en el rostro la pelirrosa dejando a Sasuke con una tremenda gota en la cabeza-

- **¿Crees que no lo estoy intentando?, ¡No me responden las piernas!** –Expreso el azabache sin poder separarse totalmente de la pelirrosa porque sus brazos ya estaban estirados a todo lo que estos daban, pero desde los muslos de las piernas hacia abajo no sentía el cuerpo-

- **¡¿Qué acaso los americanos solo comen hamburguesas?!** –pregunto la pelirrosa quien aun estaban bajo el azabache comenzó a empujarlo en un desesperado intento por cambiar las posiciones, pero sin éxito alguno-

- **Sure you weigh less than me with those big boobs!** –Se quejo Sasuke con ojos de reproche mirando a Sakura quien inflo las mejillas con notorio berrinche, una expresión sumamente infantil-

- **¡Son un regalo del cielo! ¡Y para tu información peso 44 kilos!** –aclaro Sakura quien ya ni se acordaba del porque había comenzado la lucha, ahora solo quería golpear a Sasuke-

_Aunque si no cambiaban luego de posiciones, golpes serian la mínima de las consecuencias_

- ***Auch… si pesa menos que yo*** -pensó parpadeando varias veces Sasuke mientras veía como Sakura seguía intentando empujarle y este seguía sin poder levantarse-

.

.

.

- **¿Por qué demonios Sakura no abre?, la luz está encendida, debe estar adentro** –se preguntaba con aburrimiento Juugo mirando a través de la ventana intentando ver si podía entrar por allí o si Sakura se asomaba-

- **Quizá esta en el baño** –le respondió una voz detrás de este haciéndole darse vuelta y encontrándose con su hermano de cabello rojo-

- **Que bueno que llegas temprano** –agradeció Juugo porque si no, no sabía cuánto tiempo más habría estado fuera de la casa esperando y golpeando aun cuando nadie respondía-

- **Si, hoy no tenia turno, traje croquetas de pulpo** –afirmo el pelirrojo mostrando una cajita la cual emanaba un aroma sumamente delicioso-

- **Que bien, aperitivo de la cena** –sonrió Juugo esperando a ver que habría hecho esta vez Sakura de cena e impaciente por comenzar a comer aquellas delicias-

_**Y de postre, Uchiha al plato**_

.

.

.

El tono de la frente de la pelirrosa se coloreo de un azul aun más intenso

Vio como sus hermanos abrieron la puerta de corredera encontrándose con la escena de ella bajo su compañero de cabellos azabaches quien les miro colocando ojos de platos, completamente redondos.

El mismo tono se coloreo en la frente de Sasuke al percibir que esa posición podría ser fácilmente mal interpretada.

¿Malinterpretada?, ¡Estuvo a punto de besar a la pelirrosa! ¡Ni siquiera él se creería la pose accidental en la que estaban! Lo peor, los ojos de esos dos invasores no se despegaban de ellos

_Por un instante, la escena se congelo._

Los nervios le jugaron en contra, tanto que de nuevo intento con sus brazos pararse o al menos cambiar la posición, apoyándose en la pelirrosa para empujarse con el brazo derecho.

_Solo que al estirar el brazo sin mirar… toco algo grande, redondo y blando_

Los parpados de todos pestañaron muchas veces

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que por causa de los nervios, se había apoyado por casualidad en el busto de la pelirrosa, más específicamente en su seno derecho.

Aun cuando se le sonrojaron las mejillas por ver, y más que ver, sentir la mano del azabache sobre uno de sus senos, su emoción más fuerte en ese momento era el miedo, temía por las represarías que sus hermanos tomarían contra el azabache.

_**Era oficial, Sasuke estaría muerto en menos de lo que se dice "Itadakimasu"**_

Trago grueso al segundo de empujar con todas sus fuerzas a Sasuke quien cayó sentado con la piernas cruzadas en el suelo, al parecer los rostros de sus hermanos le habían petrificado lo suficiente para que este no respondiera o quejara ante su acción.

- **Chicos… el es Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, mi nuevo compañero del instituto** –logro auricular la pelirrosa quien temblorosamente y con el rostro sonrojado se colocaba de pie haciendo sus manos de arriba hacia abajo en son de tranquilizar a sus hermanos y que no pensaran que era un acosador que había entrado por la ventana-

_Porque con la escena anterior, bien ganada se tendría esa hipótesis_

El más alto de los hermanos, tomo la puerta para volver a cerrarla calmadamente frente a los ojos del pelirrojo, quien aun no cambiaba su rostro con el ceño fruncido, sacándole una tremenda gota en la cabeza a ambos.

- _***Creo que me salve***_ -suspiro Sasuke con alivio al ver que los hermanos de la pelirrosa se habían ido por donde vinieron sin armar escándalos-

_No cantes victoria tan pronto_

- **Sasuke, no importa si tus piernas no responden, ¡Corre por tu vida!** –advirtió con cara de tragedia la pelirrosa intentando levantar al azabache de un brazo quien le miro extrañado sin saber el motivo de su alteración-

_Aunque entendió solo medio segundo después el porque_

La causa de los nervios de la pelirrosa y de ahora los suyos, es que la puerta volvió a abrirse, dejando ver a los dos hermanos de esta con venitas en la frente, uno con un bate y otro con guantes de boxeo a parte de todo un arsenal de armas militares que ni siquiera la pelirrosa sabia de donde habían sacado y una guillotina.

_Nuevamente la gota en su cabeza apareció_

Al instante esta fue reemplazada por el miedo en el rostro del Uchiha al ver como esos maniacos a los que acababa de conocer se acercaban a ellos, ahora no sabía si las piernas no le respondían de miedo o porque aun las tenia dormidas.

- _***My God, what will you be doing?***_ -se pregunto el azabache olivando entrenar el idioma y pensando en lo que esos maniacos con cara de asesinos podrían llegar a hacerle-

- **Así que... Nuevo, ¿eh?** –hablo el pelianaranjado con una mueca de asesino tan grande que hasta Freddy Krueger se habría espantado de él, en ese momento, la mente de Juugo pensaba en el azabache como si este fuera carne fresca-

- **Si… ¡Sera un Nuevo cadáver!** –Exclamo el pelirrojo con ojos asesinos corriendo hasta Sasuke haciendo girar una cadena que ni siquiera el sabia de donde había sacado-

- _***Itachi… Help me… Help me!***_ -pidió Sasuke rogando por piedad-

.

.

.

- **¿Qué te paso hijo?** –pregunto la mujer de cabellos negros mirando a su hijo quien se frotaba los brazos con sensación de frio en el cuerpo-

- **Sentí… a chill** –pronuncio Itachi al no saber como se decía o como se expresaba aquello en el idioma, todavía le costaba más que a su hermanito-

- **¿Un escalofrió?** –pregunto extrañada la pelinegra al ver a su hijo quien no dejaba de frotarse los brazos con aquella sensación-

- **Hmp** –asintió Itachi, tenía una sensación bastante extraña en el cuerpo, un presentimiento de que algo le pasaba a su hermanito y como buen hermano mayor decidió hacer lo que siempre hacia cuando sentía aquello-

_Simplemente… Ignorarlo_

- **Creo que es tarde, ya deberías irte hijo, Sasuke de seguro ya estará camino a casa** –expreso Mikoto al ver por la ventana que ya casi oscurecía y que el reloj marcaba ya las 7:30 de la tarde-

- **It's ok** –acepto Itachi tomando el bolso que andaba trayendo justo antes de darse vuelta con una gran sonrisa a ver a su madre- **bye mom**

- **No te escucho** –dijo juguetonamente y en tono divertido Mikoto marcándole un tic nervioso a Itachi por obligarle a usar mas el idioma-

- **Adiós mamá** –expreso con fastidio Itachi quien salió del cuarto rápidamente antes de que le forzara a hablar más-

Sin duda, esos eran los días mas callados de su vida, solo con Sasuke podía comunicarse sin el problemita del idioma, así que esperaba llegar y encontrárselo para fastidiarlo un rato que fuera.

_Aunque una cosa era segura, Sasuke definitivamente no estaría esperándole_

.

.

.

Poco a poco tomaba conciencia. Se dio cuenta de que tenía un paño en la cabeza y de que la cabeza, el estomago, todo el cuerpo, le dolía horrores, lo único bueno de aquello, era que ahora si sentía las piernas, lo malo, era que también le dolían.

Escucho pasos a su lado, no quería moverse, prefería hacerse el muerto a ser golpeado tan brutalmente otra vez, aunque el paño frio aplacaba un poco el dolor de su ojo derecho.

Espera, no era un paño

- **¿Ya estas mejor Sasuke?** –Pregunto la voz de la pelirrosa quien estaba arrodillada a un lado de él, sosteniendo lo que antes tenía en la cabeza-

_Un trozo de carne_

Al menos aquel trozo de carne parecía no ser parte de su cuerpo, así que descarto la posibilidad de que le faltara alguna extremidad.

- **Something** –respondió el azabache tomando de nuevo el trozo de carne y colocándoselo en el ojo derecho, de todo el cuerpo, era el lugar donde más le dolía, ardía, etc.-

- **Lo siento Sasuke** –se disculpo la pelirrosa quien agacho la cabeza a modo de perdón para con el azabache, se le había ido el tema de la hora y el tema de advertirle de sus "indefensos" hermanitos- **¡Ustedes también discúlpense!** –Exigió a sus hermanos con asesinos ojos dirigidos hasta ellos-

- **Lo siento** –dijo Juugo con notorio tono de falsedad y rodando los ojos con fastidio ante las peticiones de su hermanita-

- **Yo no** –expreso con sinceridad Gaara sentándose estilo indio y apoyándose con sus brazos hacia atrás dándole la pose mas despreocupada que podía-

-** ¡Gaara!** –se quejo la pelirrosa fulminando a su hermano pelirrojo, es decir, por ultimo Juugo había hecho el intento de cumplirle la petición mientras que su hermano de ojos verdes ni eso quería-

_Mentalmente, agradecía que Sasori no estuviera allí_

- **Solo digo la verdad, aprendí que decir mentiras es malo** –se justifico sonriendo de medio lado Gaara, sonrisa tan arrogante que hasta sus ojos se cerraron para darle énfasis a su expresión-

_Mala jugada_

Al instante, sintió como era levantado por la súper fuerza de su hermana de "apenas" dieciséis años de edad, quien a pesar de su frágil apariencia, podía levantar hasta a Juugo cuando su enojo se lo permitía.

- **¡Aprenderás que ser castrado se siente peor que decir mentiras si no te disculpas!** –grito furiosa la pelirrosa haciendo tragar grueso a Gaara quien quedo con la frente azul de miedo, hizo tensarse a Juugo agradeciendo haber accedido a la petición de esta aunque hubiera sido notoriamente falsa y por ultimo dejo medio aturdido a Sasuke ya que este no le conocía esa faceta de pérdida de paciencia-

- **L-Lo siento…** -tartamudeo Gaara del puro miedo al ver que Sasuke de nuevo no se movía, ya hasta pensaba que lo habían matado y si él muria, ellos lo harían a manos de su hermanita-

- **Ya puedes dejar de hacerte el muerto Sasuke, ya les explique** –volvió a hablar Sakura volviéndose a sentar a su lado, cambiando aquel trozo de carne por un paño húmedo colocándolo en su frente intentando que se le pasara el aturdimiento culpa de los golpes de sus hermanos-

- **I don't feel safe** –explico el azabache el porqué no quería moverse, realmente no quería hacerlo porque sentía el cuerpo dolerle horrores-

_Ironía, ahora si quisiera no sentir las piernas_

- **Te comprendo** –susurro la pelirrosa en un suspiro al recordar todas la veces que sus hermanos por celos golpeaban a chicos inocentes y en otros casos, no tan inocentes, en son de protegerle o sobre protegerle-

- **Yo no** –volvió a hablar Gaara sin el mas mínimo interés de comprender el sufrimiento que ahora experimentaba Sasuke-

- **Ni yo** –se le unió Juugo quien a pesar de ser el más maduro de los hermanos a juicio de Sakura, demostró ser igual de celoso como él resto de sus hermanos-

- **Tienes suerte de haber pedido ayuda en ingles, solo por eso dejaron de golpearte** –explico la pelirrosa quien nuevamente se inclino a Sasuke cambiando el paño húmedo de la frente de este-

- _***Nota mental… alejarme del cuerpo de infarto que Sakura tiene***_ -pensó sin ni siquiera quererlo pensar y al instante se le colorearon las mejillas de rojo ante aquel pensamiento-

No se había fijado en aquel detalle. Al estar tan cerca de la pelirrosa, pudo notar lo corta que era su falda dejando ver parte de sus muslos al estar arrodillada a su lado, noto como la blusa se ajustaba más en su busto que en otro lugar del cuerpo, incluso pudo ver, gracias a que esta no tenia puesto el chaleco del instituto, que la blusa transparentaba y su brazier de color blanco se dejaba ver levemente a través de la tela.

_La escaneaba completamente con la mirada_

- **¿Quieres otra tunda?** –Escucho la pregunta con voz malévola del pelirrojo Haruno y después de esto pudo percibir los puños de ambos hermanos tronarse en son de amenaza a su persona-

_Palideció_

- **¡Gaara! ¡Déjalo tranquilo!** –se quejo la pelirrosa colocándose de pie aun al lado del azabache-

Otra mala jugada, ahora el rostro de Sasuke estaba aun mas rojo ya que por el largo de la falda de la pelirrosa, pudo observar en su gloria la ropa interior de esta por estar parada tan cerca suyo y él aun acostado.

_Los puños volvieron a hacerse notar_

- **¡¿Qué no ves como te devora con la mirada el maldito pervertido?!** –se quejo ahora Juugo mirando asesino a Sasuke, en su mente solo habían tres palabras destinadas para ese azabache-

"Matar"

"Matar"

Y… "Matar"

- **¡Esta rojo por los golpes que le dieron! ¡Y ustedes quedaran peor si continuas con tus niñerías! ¡Se los advierto! ¡No me provoquen!** –exclamo la pelirrosa quien usando la misma amenazante postura de sus hermanos dejo salir su aura negra y sus ojos asesinos al tiempo que sus puños tronaban incluso más fuerte que los de sus hermanos-

- **Tranquila Sakura, no hay para que ponerse violentos** –tranquilizo Juugo quien estaba sentado nuevamente con pose de niño bueno y una nerviosa sonrisa, aprendió a colocar aquella postura por su bien cuellico y por el bien de su descendencia, Sakura a pesar de ser su hermanita no le tenía piedad a ninguno-

Solo que no conto con que sería golpeado en la cara

- **¡Sakura pudiste haberme dado en un ojo con esto!** –reclamo el grandulón tomando el objeto que la pelirrosa le lanzo bajo la aterrada mirada de Gaara, al parecer si habían excedido la paciencia de la pelirrosa-

_Pero esperen, ella no tenía el rostro de enojo de siempre, solo de seriedad_

Miro aquel objeto con el que le había golpeado la frente encontrándose con lo que mas había estado buscando los últimos quince minutos antes de entrar a su casa

- **No vuelvas a perder las llaves Juugo** –hablo la pelirrosa en tono sereno frotando sus sienes y volviéndose a sentar al lado del Uchiha, mentalmente agradecía que fuera Juugo el que había entrado-

- **Si mamá** –expreso con ojos entrecerrados el pelianaranjado quien aun no aceptaba para nada que la pelirrosa entrara con un chico a su propia casa-

- **¡Te he dicho que no me llames así!** –reclamo la pelirrosa a punto de entrar nuevamente en su severa faceta asesina, esta vez sacando un cinturón dispuesta a golpear al siguiente de sus hermanos que le dijera algo-

_Ambos hermanos asintieron con el miedo en la sangre y salieron corriendo del salón_

Suspiro

Menos mal que Juugo siempre perdía sus llaves, porque si no, hubiera sido Gaara o Karin o Sasori, ya se imaginaba la escena. Ellos no habrían tocado dando a avisar que habían llegado o que entrarían, ellos llegaban y entraban, si Juugo no hubiera golpeado, Gaara se la habría encontrado con Sasuke encima de ella y…

_Se le sonrojaron las mejillas a la pelirrosa_  
_  
_No era la primera vez que un chico le intentaba besar, pero si era la primera vez que casi corresponde a un beso. Su corazón se acelero mirando al azabache que tenía a su lado

_Detecto bien esos ojos jades mirándole_

Pudo observar esas rosas mejillas junto a aquellos brillantes ojos jades mirándole. Incluso él sentía como se le venían los colores al rostro, aquella chica sin duda era fuera de lo común. Le gustaban las chicas, pero jamás sintió la tentación de besar a alguna con solo mirarla, con solo sentir su aroma, con solo mirar sus labios, ella le había hechizado completamente solo por ser ella.

- **Espero que puedas perdonar a mis hermanos, son muy protectores conmigo, con el tiempo te caerán bien** –explico la pelirrosa con una radiante sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes de vida, alegría que incluso a él le contagiaba-

_Esperaba llevarse bien con ellos y que fuera pronto_

_**Tiempo era lo que menos tenia**_


	7. Bella Durmiente

Abrió la puerta del salón preparado para todo

Risas

Burlas

¡Cualquier cosa! ¡Se defendería de todo lo que le lanzaran! ¡Ya había pasado por las burlas de Itachi como calentamiento! ¡Estaba preparado para lo que fuera!

_Pero no se espero aquella reacción_

Cuando entro, si, todos se quedaron mirándole, pero el silencio reino cuando este entro.

_Se sintió sumamente extraño _

Nadie dijo nada, solo le miraban, pasaron casi treinta segundos y entro al salón cerrndo la puerta tras de si y caminando hasta su asiento donde dejo su mochila y distinguió la mochila de la pelirrosa a su lado, solo que esta estaba hablando con sus amigas hasta antes de que él entrara.

- **Oye, ¿Qué te paso?** –pregunto casi horrorizado el Uzumaki mirando el estado del Uchiha, es decir, cuando un compañero entra con un ojo morado, la cabeza vendada y con la mejilla roja casi morada, es algo para preguntar-

- **¿No es obvio?** –respondió con fastidio el azabache para luego suspirar internamente esperando lo siguiente que le dirían-

_Allí comenzarían las burlas_

- **¡De verdad lo siento Sasuke!** –se disculpo la pelirrosa quien se inclino casi tres veces a forma de perdón junto a Sasuke, se sentía demasiado culpable, había sido la causa de su golpiza, se le había olvidado avisarle el detalle de sus idiotas hermanos-

- **Hmp, no es tu culpa** –hablo Sasuke en tono seco y sacando su cuaderno de la primera hora, tenía que comenzar a leer por sí solo, con lo poco que la pelirrosa le había explicado el día anterior, creía poder hacer algo-

- **Veo que ya conociste a los hermanos Haruno** –escucho la voz de otro chico quien le palmeo el hombro con comprensión, ya que al darse vuelta pudo observar a Kiba con la frente igual de azul que como él la tenía ayer en la casa de la pelirrosa-

- **No te sientas mal, aquí todos hemos pasado por sus puños** –explico Naruto quien comenzó a tiritar recordando la paliza que el hermano mayor de Sakura le había dado cuando en primer grado de secundaria él le regalo una pulsera blanca el White Day a su compañera-

_Su precioso cuerpo aun le dolía cuando lo recordaba_

- **¿Qué acaso aquí todos han sido golpeados por ellos?** –pregunto con los ojo completamente desorbitados el Uchiha mirando a Sakura quien se sonrojo y junto sus dedos nerviosamente al más puro estilo de Hinata-

- **Mis… hermanos son muy celosos** –explico la pelirrosa luego llevando una de sus manos a su nuca mientras a los demás les salía una gota en la cabeza-

- **No si no me di cuenta** –expreso algo irónico Sasuke haciendo a todos los chicos de su clase suspirar al recordar el momento que a ellos les habían golpeado-

- **Bien chicos, a sentar… ¡¿Sasuke que te paso?!** –pregunto asombrado el sensei de la clase, no era usual ver a un chico golpeado a tal extremo, sobre todo porque en el historial del azabache no salía que fuera conflictivo y sus alumnos tampoco lo eran-

- **Lo usual** –respondieron todos los chicos de su clase, sacándole una gota en la cabeza al sensei mientras que Sasuke asintió dándoles la razón-

- **Creo que a Sakura se le olvido advertirte de lo celosos que son sus hermanos** –dijo con una tremenda gota en la cabeza Iruka al ver a su nuevo alumno como la más reciente victima de los celos de esos sicópatas que alguna vez fueron sus estudiantes-

- **No, son sumamente acogedores** –dijo con notorio sarcasmo el azabache logrando que Iruka se diera cuenta de que ya comenzaba a dominar mejor el idioma-

- **¡Lo siento!** –exclamo nuevamente Sakura con la culpa en los ojos, realmente se sentía sumamente mal de cómo estaba Sasuke por la culpa de sus hermanos-

- **Ya está bien, todos a sus asientos** –pidió el maestro al ver lo revolucionados que todos estaban al ver a una nueva víctima de los celos de los hermanos de la pelirrosa, aunque los entendía, aquella chica era tan dulce y buena que debían ser así para cuidarla- **comenzare la clase** –aviso el maestro abriendo un libro y comenzando a escribir en la pizarra-

OoOoOoO

Inhalar

Exhalar

Inhalar

Exhalar

_Así se la había llevado los últimos veintiocho minutos_

Ahora llevaba una camiseta, la cual estaba ya bastante sudada, al igual que la de varios que corrian a su alrededor, tanto hombres como mujeres, todos cansados y respirando agitadamente, algunos mas que otros claro esta, despues de todo habian otros que estaban peor que él.

Miro a su lado, encontrandose con el rubio de nombre Naruto, este era uno de los que estaba mejor ya que a pesar de estar sudado, se veía que corría con una sonrisa, su energía hasta le llegaba a dar envidia, se notaba que acostumbraba a correr.

Hablando con él, estaba el chico perro como le apodo Sasuke, Kiba se veía igual de fresco que Naruto, ambos conversaban de lo más bien, situación diferente a la de las chicas. Al mirar sobre su hombro atrás de él, podía ver a sus recientes amigas, las cuales al principio del trote conversaban de lo más felices y ahora estaban tan agotadas que les costaba respirar, suplicando poco menos que se terminara luego el ejercicio.

_Ruego escuchado_

Pronto el silbato de Iruka se dejo escuchar haciendo que todos pararan y que la mayoría se tirara de rodillas al suelo, todos respirando agitados y sudados, el aire casi se hacía escaso, de hecho él era el que estaba mejor de todos al parecer.

- **¡Vamos que comience lo siguiente!** –Exclamo con emoción Naruto quien seguía moviéndose animado, estirándose, saltando y haciendo cuanta cosa para no enfriarse-

_Excepto por el rubio hiperquinetico _

- **¡Ojala le pusieras ese empeño a tus materias!** –hablo Iruka con el rostro burlesco haciendo reír a todos sus alumnos y al rubio dejándole con un aura depresiva rodeándole, ya era un habito que el maestro le bajara los humos-

- **No tenia para que ser cruel** –se quejo melodramáticamente Naruto quien lloraba con cascaditas en sus ojos al ser la burla de sus compañeros-

- **Comenzaremos con el siguiente ejercicio después de que descansen cinco minutos, ahora son quince chicos y quince chicas, quiero que hagan parejas, un chico y una chica** –explico el maestro haciendo que todo el curso levantara a mano- **¡Y no me salgan con el típico "No quiero ser con él o ella"! Tampoco aceptare el "¿Podemos hacer tríos o parejas de a tres? ¡O como quiera que lo llamen!** –Dijo dejando a todos con una tremenda gota en la cabeza y todos bajando sus manos porque era precisamente lo que todos querían alegar-

- **Que fastidio, ¿Qué iremos a hacer?** –preguntaba con duda de a quien elegir el muchacho perro mirando a las chicas de su salón para ver con quien ser-

- **¡Sasuke se conmigo!** –Pidió una de las chicas llamando la atención de todos-

- **¡Yo seré con él!** –Nuevamente la voz de una chica se dejo escuchar alegando lo contrario-

_En menos de un segundo, ya estaba rodeado_

- **Lo… que sea… no me… gustara…** -logro pronunciar la pelirrosa a quien le subía y bajaba el pecho intentando de llevar oxigeno a sus pobre pulmones-

- **Ago… Tada…** -apoyo su amiga de ojos perlados a la pelirrosa respirando de la misma agitada forma que ella-

- **Vamos… Chicas… ¡No podemos… dejarnos vencer por los… chicos!** –exclamo animada la rubia Uzumaki quien se coloco de pie rodeada de un aura en llamas por su entusiasmo-

- **A veces la envidio, pero que energía tiene Ino** –confeso Sakura con una risa de diversión al ver a su hermana nuevamente competir en entusiasmo y carácter con su hermano, ellos dos no eran precisamente sus amigos más maduros-

- **Se parece mucho a… Naruto-kun** –nombro en susurro al rubio logrando que solo la pelirrosa escuchara ya que las mejillas se le coloreaban y su garganta se cerraba cada que siquiera decía su nombre-

_Y ahora sufría en clases con él sentado a su lado_

- **¿Sera porque son gemelos?** –cambio de tema Sakura al ver que su amiga nuevamente le hacía competencia a un tomate por recordar al chico del que siempre ha estado enamorada-

_Solo que ella tenía a un hermano igual de celoso cuidándole las espaldas en la misma escuela_

- **Arriba** –escucho la voz grave de cierto azabache quien estaba parado frente a ella estirándole la mano mientras en su ceja había un tic nervioso-

- **¿Serás conmigo?** –pregunto curiosa la pelirrosa, realmente a él lo había visto rodeado de sus demás compañeras y sabia a la perfección que compañeras para la clase no le faltarían-

De hecho a ella tampoco, pero que Sasuke llegara con un ojo morado espanto a sus demás compañeros, agradecía en cierta manera aquello ya que siempre que en gimnasia habían parejas, todos se abalanzaban a ella.

- **Es lo mejor** –expreso Sasuke quien ayudo a Sakura a colocarse de pie cuando esta le dio la mano, de todas las fastidiosas chicas, pensaba que era mejor estar con la pelirrosa ya que era la única que actuaba con normalidad con él-

_Ahora se sentían comprendidos por alguien_

- **Ahora que están en parejas comenzaremos** –aviso Iruka quien llego con un canasto de balones blancos bajo la mirada atenta de todos los chicos- **jugaran partidos de Voleibol en parejas mixtas para hacerlo más justo** –explico Iruka lanzándoles un balón a cada una de las parejas que parecían ya estar formadas- **¿Quién quiere comenzar?**__

- **¡Nosotros!** –Exclamo con emoción Ino tomando del brazo a su hermano quien quedo con ojos de platos al ver que ya habían elegido pareja por él-__

- **¡Un segundo! ¡Yo no iba a ser contigo!** –alego Naruto mirando a su hermana con ojos de absoluto reproche y una venita del porque tenía que ser precisamente con ella-__

- **¡Mala suerte hermanito!** –Sonrió divertida la rubia quien tenía la emoción en los ojos y de ella salían llamas al querer ganar la competencia-__

- **¡Eso no es justo! ¡Se lo iba a pedir a Hinata!** –se defendió Naruto mirando hasta donde estaba la ojiperla y dándose cuenta de que ella parecía ya tener pareja-__

- **Lo siento Naruto, puesto ocupado** –sonrió arrogante Kiba rascándose la nariz con orgullo al ver que nuevamente le había ganado al rubio por lento-__

- **¡Maldito perro sarnoso!** –se quejo Naruto pegando su frente a la de Kiba y ambos lanzando rayitos azules en la disputa-__

- **Grrrrr** –comenzó a gruñir Kiba sacándole una gota en la cabeza a Sasuke quien era el único que jamás les había visto así-

- **¡Dejen las peleas estúpidas y presten atención!** –reclamo el sensei dándole un golpe a ambos en la cabeza dejándoles tan tremendo chichón que hasta a sus compañeros les dolió el golpe.

- **Lo sentimos Iruka-sensei** –se disculparon ambos sobándose la cabeza donde les habían golpeado-

OoOoOoO

Bien, había llegado su turno, esperaba al menos no pasar vergüenza por jugar mal, esperaba que Sasuke supiera jugar algo de Voleibol porque ella era completamente nula para ese deporte.

El silbato sonó haciendo que el primer saque, el cual Hinata tenía, saliera iniciando así el juego. No era un mal saque, era suave por suerte así que esta pudo contestarlo, pero como era tan mala para el Voleibol, a pesar de que le dio, la tiro mal y fue a parar fuera del campo bajo la risa de casi todos.

_Sintió la extraña mirada del pelinegro sobre ella_

- **Lo siento Sasuke, debí advertirte que soy horrenda para el Voleibol** –se disculpo la pelirrosa quien se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo ante la mirada de Sasuke-

- **Soy peor** –confeso con voz grave el Uchiha quien al instante se dio vuelta dejando a la pelirrosa con los ojos asombrados-

Quizá estaba mintiendo para hacerle sentir mejor, sí, eso era, ese chico se veía muy atlético. Sonrió tierna, no muchas veces intentaban hacerla sentir mejor, él era uno de los pocos que lo había hecho, en realidad ella no dejaba que sintieran lastima por ella, hacia todo lo posible para ser el ángel de todos aun estando triste, ese reconocía era el único de sus defectos.

_El no querer llorar en público_

_**Siéntete comprendida**_

Nuevamente el partido comenzó, ahora el saque lo hacia ella, esperaba por ultimo hacerlo decentemente y para su sorpresa, salió bien. Del otro lado de la malla, su amigo Kiba fue quien salto para tirar la pelota en remate, solo que para la sorpresa de varios, Sasuke se coloco justo donde la pelota iba a caer, bajo las caderas doblando las rodillas y así recibiendo con toda la fuerza el balón, haciendo que se elevara ya sin su fuerza.

- **¡Golpéala!** –escucho la voz de Sasuke llamándola sin siquiera la necesidad de mirarla-

Su cuerpo se movió solo ante el llamado de este, así corriendo hasta darse todo el impulso que podía y saltando para dar remate al balón que estaba en el aire.

Golpe

Punto

Silbato

- **Punto para Sasuke y Sakura** –anuncio Iruka con una sonrisa al ver que la pelirrosa aprendía a jugar aunque le costara hacerlo-

- _***No es tan mala después de todo***_ -pensó en un suspiro Sasuke al ver que aquella chica jugaba mejor que él, al menos sabia rematar-

_Pero…_

Se miro la mano, ella jamás había rematado, ni siquiera había podido golpear de forma decente el balón antes. Sonrió, era la primera que lograba algo como aquello, era la primera vez que lograba hacer un punto de remate.

_Era la primera vez no sentía culpa por estropearle el juego a alguien_

Miro a la espalda de Sasuke quien de nuevo estaba en posición, para comenzar el juego, esta vez les tocaba a los oponentes, es decir, Kiba y Hinata, el lanzar. La pelota fue larga, quedo estática mirando como la pelota venia hasta ella sin saber cómo responder, lo hizo automáticamente y…

- **Fuera, punto para Kiba y Hinata** –anuncio el maestro quien suspiro llevándose una mano a la cara al ver que la pelirrosa cayó de rodillas con un aura depresiva a su alrededor-

_No, era imposible, a Haruno Sakura jamás se le daría el Voleibol_

- **Hmp** –musito Sasuke comenzando a caminar hasta donde estaba la pelirrosa y pasarla de largo-

- **Lo siento** –se disculpo Sakura sintiéndose culpable de no poder jugar bien y aguarle la hora de gimnasia a su amigo de cabello negro-

- **Tu delante** –escucho que Sasuke le hablo, haciendo que su aura depresiva desapareciera y mirándole con ojos de confusión porque no le había reclamado- **Es más fácil… delante, llegan menos pelotas, por eso quería delante** –comento Sasuke en tono bajo, algunos solo le escucharon murmurar, realmente Sakura fue la única que se dio cuenta que hablo en su idioma y no en ingles-

- _***Gracias***_ -sonrió Sakura al ver que su compañero le tenía paciencia aun cuando ella era pésima en los deportes con balones-

_Si ella podía tenerle paciencia, lo que menos podía hacer era devolverle la mano_

Nuevamente el balón estaba en el aire, como Sasuke le dijo, los balones en su mayoría llegaban atrás, así que no se preocupaba mucho, Sasuke a duras penas se las estaba arreglando pues pudo por fin fijarse que realmente tampoco era bueno en ese deporte, tanto que…

- **Fuera, punto de juego para Hinata y Kiba** –anuncio Iruka sonriendo divertido al ver como Sasuke bufaba con frustración-

_El tampoco lograba hacer que la pelota le obedeciera_

- _***Veo que no me estaba mintiendo del todo***_ -pensó la pelirrosa con nerviosismo entendiendo por lo que Sasuke pasaba, quizá él cuantas veces en su vida había jugado Voleibol-

Aquella era la última pelota, si perdían deberían ceder el puesto a otro equipo. Se concentraría al máximo. La pelota quedo en el aire, esta vez fue Hinata quien salto a darle remate, pero Sasuke se encargo de aquella pelota ya que la recibió y nuevamente esta quedo en el aire por sobre la malla, al parecer Sasuke solo sabia recibirla mas no lanzarla.

Bien, esa era su oportunidad, salto para poder darle remate a la pelota y anotar aunque fuese otro punto y no perder con la vergüenza tal como lo estaban haciendo. Su sorpresa fue que al mismo tiempo Kiba salto y por ser más alto, llego a la pelota primero, dándole un golpe de remate.

_Rematando en su cara_

- **¡Sakura!** –exclamo Sasuke al ver que el balón le dio en pleno en la cara mientras esta aun estaba en el aire-

El impacto fue con tal fuerza que está al caer al suelo incluso reboto, quedando boca abajo sin siquiera hacer el ápice de querer moverse, situación que dejo a todos preocupados y al muchacho perro, causante de aquello, con el rostro pálido.

_Si se enteraban que él había golpeado aunque fuese accidentalmente, a la pelirrosa, sus hermanos darían un doloroso fin a su existencia_

- **No la muevan** –advirtió Iruka al ver como los dos rubios comenzaron a voltearla para dejarla boca arriba, pero solo pudieron dejarla de medio lado al escuchar al maestro-

- **Lo siento, fue un accidente** –se disculpaba Kiba con nerviosismo ante el maestro quien ni siquiera lo pelaba por ver a Sakura-

- **It's an accident?! You're stupid?!** –pregunto con enojo Sasuke tomando del cuello de la camiseta a Kiba, su frustración era tal que hasta el idioma había olvidado, solo decía lo primero que se le venía a la mente-

_Es que en su vida él intentaría golpear a una chica, menos a la pelirrosa_

- **Bájame idiota** –reclamo Kiba tomando las muñecas de su compañero Uchiha, apretándolas para que este cediera, momento en que se dio cuenta de la musculatura que el azabache tenía en el cuerpo ya que ni siquiera mostro mueca de dolor ante su acto-

- **Ya chicos, no se peleen** –inmediatamente intervino Naruto quien fue el único que podía separarlos, no, el único que atino a separarlos ya que la mayoría estaba preocupado de la pelirrosa-

- **Hmp** –musito molesto Sasuke matando con la mirada a Kiba y pronto a Naruto quien quedo hasta con escalofríos por aquellos ojos de presencia tan penetrante sobre su persona-

- _***Esos ojos no son los de alguien normal, expresan mucho dolor, son como… los de Sakura-chan***_ -se asombro el Uzumaki quien se quedo mirando la espalda de Sasuke mientras este iba alhajándose de ellos- **Kiba, eres un estúpido** –reclamo con seriedad Naruto, asombrando al chico perro ya que muy pocas veces Naruto se colocaba serio con alguien y solo lo hacía cuando lo ameritaba-

- **¿Ahora tu?, ¿Qué nadie me va a creer que fue un accidente?** –pregunto consternado el Inuzuka quien severamente pensaba en ir y contratar un millonario seguro de vida ya que si nadie le creía, con los hermanos Haruno le iría peor de lo que pensaba-

- **No** –respondió todo el grado quien desvió su vista de Sakura un segundo para responderle y luego continuaran mirando a la pelirrosa en lo que intentaban hacerla reaccionar-

- **Sera mejor que la llevemos a la enfermería** –se rindió Iruka al haber intentado hacer reaccionar a la pelirrosa incluso con un algodón con alcohol y no haber visto resultados-

- **Hmp** –acepto Sasuke quien se agacho tomando a la pelirrosa por las rodillas y la espalda y alzándola como si nada bajo la mirada de asombro del sensei-

- **¿Pu-puedes cargarla tu solo?** –pregunto Iruka al ver a Sasuke cargar a Sakura como si esta fuera una novia-

Los ojos de las chicas en general tenían corazoncitos al ver como la pelirrosa era cargada por ese chico tan sexy, deseando ser ellas las golpeadas para que les cargara así, hasta envidia le tenían a la inconsciente pelirrosa.

_Aunque los ojos del Uzumaki fueron los únicos que notaron la delicadeza con la que Sasuke tomaba a Sakura_

- **Es ligera** –respondió sin mucha importancia el Uchiha esperando a que Iruka comenzara a caminar ya que él no sabía donde quedaba la enfermería-

- **Doy por terminada la clase, todos a cambiarse y no quiero problemas** –anuncio el sensei al segundo de comenzar a caminar en dirección al establecimiento seguido de Sasuke-

- **Si Iruka-sensei** –asintieron todos a la orden del maestro comenzando a caminar hasta los vestidores-

OoOoOoO

Estaba sentado allí, al lado de la camilla donde la pelirrosa aun reposaba. Tenía el rostro con algunos rasguños producto del golpe, pero aun así no dejaba de verse hermosa a los ojos de Sasuke

**Hermosa**

_Esa palabra resonó en la cabeza del azabache_

Recordó entonces el día anterior, aun le dolía el ojo de recordarlo, lo peor, ni siquiera había valido la pena.

_**No…**_

Había valido toda la pena del mundo, esos ojos jades que ahora permanecían cerrados llegaron a su mente, aquel brillo incompleto que no podía descifrar, el aliento de la pelirrosa, su aroma, todo le atraía a acercársele.

Cuando por fin reacciono, ya no estaba sentado mirando a la pelirrosa, estaba parado, inclinándose hasta ella, examinando su rostro tan de cerca que hasta sentía la respiración de esta. No pensaba, en aquel momento no podía pensar, solo acerco una mano al rostro de la chica y removió un mechón que esa tenia entre los ojos, colocándolo tras su oreja y posando su mano en la mejilla de esta.

El día anterior había rozado aquellos dulces labios, había estado muy cerca de ellos. Le tentaban, quería probarlos, sentía el impulso de hacerlo. En ese momento recordó los libros de cuentos infantiles que las niñas leían, queriendo ser en aquel momento el príncipe azul que con un beso despertaba a la princesa.

Cerró los ojos respirando tranquilamente, juntando sus labios con los de ella aun teniendo su mano en la mejilla de esta.

_En aquel momento su mente queda en blanco_

Se separo de ella un momento solo abriendo levemente los ojos. ¿Qué era aquella sensación que sentía en el pecho?, ¿en los labios?, ¿en el cuerpo en general?

Se separo abruptamente de ella con el rostro sumamente rojo cuando vio que esta comenzaba a abrir los suyos como si de verdad la hubiera despertado con ese beso.

**Beso**

Esa palabra atravesó su mente, ¿Qué había hecho?, aunque la pregunta estaba de mas, había besado a le pelirrosa. Se llevo la mano a la boca casi no creyéndolo mientras esta se tomaba la cara pasando el dolor que seguramente tenía en el rostro producto del pelotazo.

Aun cuando sus ojos enfocaron cuando esta se sentaba en la camilla mirando a los lados, realmente él no estaba prestando atención alguna.

¿Qué era lo que había hecho?, aun se preguntaba sabiendo la respuesta

¿Qué era lo que ella le había hecho?, seguía preguntándose sin tener la respuesta

¿Por qué se sentía así?, la nueva pregunta rondo su cabeza e intentaba buscarle respuesta

Había besado antes a chicas, de hecho, tenía experiencia con ellas, bueno, no presisamente experiencia de ese tipo, pero si sabia besar, seria estupido que jamáas hubiera besado a una chica, pero nunca jamás se había tentado por una, jamás había querido besar a una chica como ahora beso a la pelirrosa, las chicas se le lanzaban a él, él las rechazaba, no al revés, que bajo había caído para besar a una chica mientras esta dormía en la completa ignorancia de aquello.

- **¡Sasuke!** –aquel llamado le devolvió al mundo-

Parpadeo un par de beses para fijarse que ahora Sakura le veía con un tic nervioso en la ceja y las mejillas infladas como una chiquita, al parecer esta le estaba llamando varias veces y él no le había respondido por estar en su mundo.

No se movió, pero ahora con la mirada daba a entender que le escuchaba. Los ojos de Sakura pasaron del reproche a la preocupación de un paso, dejándole asombrado interiormente por aquella diferencia entre sus ojos de reproche y preocupación.

Sus ojos eran demasiado expresivos para su gusto

_Tanto que le atrapaban_

_Tanto que no podía dejar de mirarlos_

_**Tanto que le hechizaron**_

- **¿Estás bien?, ¿Te lastimaste?** –pregunto con preocupación la pelirrosa, algo que no entendía ya que ella era la que había quedado inconsciente y ahora se venía a preocupar por él quien sabe porque-

- **No, ¿Por qué?** –pregunto extrañado el azabache mirando con intriga a Sakura-

- **Tienes tu mano sobre tu boca** –hizo notar el detalle, haciendo que los ojos negros del Uchiha se abrieran de sobremanera al no darse cuenta que aun se tapaba la boca-

- **No, solo me mordí la lengua** –respondió rápidamente el Uchiha quitando su mano de su cara con un tic nervioso en la ceja, las mentiras piadosas realmente existían- **¿Tu estas bien?** –pregunto al ver que la pelirrosa aun tenia la marca del balón en algunas partes del rostro-

- **Si, creo, aun me duele el pelotazo** –exclamo algo divertida Sakura quien al tocarse la nariz mostro una mueca de dolor ya que allí fue donde recibió la mayor parte del impacto-

- **¡Sakura!** –escucharon el enorme grito a distancia y en menos de un segundo apareció por la puerta cierta chica de lentes respirando agitadamente-

- **Hola Karin** –saludo extrañada la pelirrosa al ver a su hermana caminar a grandes zancadas hasta Sasuke y tomarlo del cuello de su camiseta de deportes, dándole a entender que estuvo allí con ella todo el tiempo, y además dejando a Sasuke con una ceja alzada-

- **¡Tu simio! ¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a mi hermanita?!** –exclamo furiosa la pelirrosa quien ya quería golpear a ese sujeto ya que se había dado cuenta de que estuvo solo con Sakura todo el tiempo, que se le pasaba pegado y que encima de todo quizá lo hizo a propósito para dejarla inconsciente y violar a su pobre hermanita mientras ella no sabía nada del mundo-

- _***En Japón están todos locos* **_–pensó con el tic nervioso en sus dos cejas el azabache quien casi podía leer la mente de la pelirroja sobre las intenciones que él supuestamente tenia con Sakura-

_Aunque no pudo evitar que se le sonrojaran las mejillas al recordar lo anterior_

- **Karin, fue un accidente, y él no fue** –defendió Sakura quien se sentó en la camilla apoyando los pies en el suelo por si debía luchar otra vez con ella en defensa de un pobre inocente como de costumbre-

- **¡Entonces dime quien fue y lo masacrare!** –nuevamente expreso Karin con su aura asesina, soltando al azabache y tronando sus puños con una sonrisa de lo mas macabra-

- **Guarda tus garritas** –le ordeno Sakura a su hermana con ojos entrecerrados, aunque no había caso, Karin ya estaba planeando formas de muerte sumamente dolorosas o al menos formas de dejar al responsable en coma-

- **De hecho Karin, deberías darle las gracias a Sasuke, él trajo a Sakura a la enfermería y la cuido en lo que yo te avisaba** –anuncio su entrada por la puerta el maestro de los chicos solo unos segundos después de que Karin entrara a la habitación-

- **¡Así que fue usted Iruka-sensei!** –reprocho la pelirrosa, le había dicho un sin número de veces que no quería que involucrara a la idiota de su hermana mayor en cualquiera de sus problemas-

- **Tenia que avisarle a un familiar tuyo por si no despertabas, aunque veo que lo hiciste, aun así te mandare a casa Sakura, junto con Karin** –explico el sensei quien siguió llenando unos papeles que tenía en un libro de clases de los típicos que los maestros usan- **Ya puedes regresar a clases Sasuke, gracias por esperarme** –agradeció mirando que el azabache negaba con la cabeza haciéndole alzar una ceja-

- **No puedo** –respondió cortante, sacándole una gota a Karin y a Iruka por lo cortante de sus palabras, era la primera vez que Karin escuchaba el grave tono de la voz del azabache-

- **¿Por qué no si se puede saber?, ¿Ya quieres saltarte clases niñito nuevo?** –replico la pelirrosa arreglándose los lentes haciéndose la completa intelectual-

- **Mejor ni hables Karin, tu eres la reina de la inasistencia en el instituto** –se quejo la pelirrosa dejando a su hermana con ojos cuadrados de la sorpresa, ella realmente tenia la peor asistencia ya que siempre se la pasaba con sus amigas o de fiesta en fiesta-

- **El idioma** –respondió nuevamente el azabache, haciendo notar el detalle que no hablaba más de dos palabras seguidas, al menos en público, nunca había sido del todo hablador con la gente, Itachi era más hablador que él-

_Solo que con Sakura intentaba hablar un poco mas_

- **Cierto, tenemos ese problema, creo que tendré que darte la salida junto con Sakura** –se cruzo de brazos a forma pensativa el maestro, no veía grandes avances en el léxico de Sasuke, aunque era muy pronto, un idioma no se aprendía de un día para otro y apenas era el segundo día que este llevaba con Sakura-

- **Aprovecharas de estudiar conmigo** –dijo Sakura mirando divertida al pelinegro quien asintió con la cabeza sacando de su bolsillo su teléfono celular-

- **Hmp, llamare a Itachi** –acepto el Uchiha informando que llamaría a su hermano mayor luego de que Sakura asintiera, asombrando a Iruka de cómo con Sakura si hablaba más de dos palabras, quizá era un avance que la Haruno había logrado-

- _***¿Quién demonios es Itachi?, de todas formas no me importa, pero si es algo de este extranjerito no debe ser nada bueno***_ -pensó Karin imitando el acto de Sasuke y sacando su celular a toda prisa-

.

.

.

- **Kin, cariñito, creo que hoy no podre ir a nuestra cita** –la voz de un sexy pelirrojo se escucho mientras este estaba mirando su celular con el ceño fruncido-

- **¿Por qué no Sasori-kun?** –pregunto la nombrada con ojos incitadores para con su nuevo novio-

- **Me surgió algo y tengo que irme a casa lo antes posible, ¿lo dejamos para mañana?** –Pregunto en tono incitante Sasori quien tomo del mentón a la chica y uso sus irresistibles ojos para poder convencerla-

- **Cuando quieras** –acepto la chica quien comenzó a ronronearle en la oreja al pelirrojo quien sonrió de medio lado con expresión de sicópata-

.

.

.

- **Jajajaja** –reía una pelirroja mirando a su amigo quien le coloco el rostro de fastidio ante su completa y nada disimulada carcajada-

- **¿Lo harás o no?** –pregunto el grandulón a su amiga para que esta dejara de reír y le respondiera de una vez por todas-

- **Si que son celosos, en fin, no puedo hacer nada contra eso** –sonrió divertida la pelirroja asintiendo con la cabeza dándole la afirmación de que le haría el favor por esta vez- **Ve e intenta que no te metan preso por asesinato, yo hare tu turno**

- **Si que eres buena conmigo** –agradeció con sinceridad Juugo ante la buena voluntad de su amiga, siempre que le pedía un favor se lo cumplía en la medida de lo posible, así como él también trataba de ayudarla cuando podía-

- **Se hace lo que se puede** –sonrió con orgullo Tayuya al momento de volver a reír, esta vez en compañía de su amigo de cabello naranjo-

.

.

.

- **¿Podría irme temprano hoy?** –pidió con las manos juntas otro pelirrojo quien veía a aquel sujeto tras el escritorio con ojos de suplica-

- **Ayer te di libre Gaara** –recordó el sujeto quien alzo una ceja, no era común que el chico pidiera permisos, pero tampoco quería acostumbrarlo a que saliera cuando quisiera-

- **Si, es que tengo un pequeño problemita con una de mis hermanitas menores** –explico el pelirrojo con tono maniaco y casi apretando los puños al tener la idea del porque le llego aquella alerta por teléfono-

- **¿A la que siempre sobreprotegen?** –pregunto el jefe de este con diversión, la cual se amplió cuando Gaara asintió sin dejar de desprender su aura de celos frente a este- **de acuerdo, puedes irte temprano, solo que después me cuentas, tus historias siempre me hacen reír** –confeso con una nueva carcajada el jefe, después de todo, las historias de los celos de sus hermanos, las cuales el mismo Gaara a veces le contaba por sobreproteger mucho a su hermanita, eran de lo más divertidas, la última fue justamente la del día de ayer donde le dejo el ojo morado a un pervertido que había osado tocar el sagrado cuerpo de su pequeña hermanita pelirrosa-

- **Gracias jefe** –agradeció el pelirrojo, ahora podría estar tranquilamente entre ese patán y su hermanita-

.

.

.

- **¿Qué hoy no vendrás con nosotros?, ¿Qué mosca te pico?** –pregunto el muchacho de cabello café a su amiga de cabello naranja, no era muy usual que ella se fuera directo a casa, usualmente siempre se quedaba jugando con ellos o perdiendo el tiempo un rato después de clases-

- **Karin me mando un mensaje con el código Doble espanto de malas hiervas** –explico Moegui con las mejillas sonrojadas de diversión pero una sombra sumamente maniática sobre sus ojos-

- **¡Después nos cuentas que le hicieron a las pobres victimas!** –exclamo Konohamaru con diversión desde su puesto, haciendo asentir a su amiga sin cambiar ninguna de sus características antes mencionadas-

- _***Siento lastima por las pobres victimas***_ –pensó con misericordia cierta ojiperla hermana menor de Hinata, quien estaba sentada más o menos cerca de ambos chicos escuchando toda la conversación de estos-

.

.

.

- **¿Qué tanto escribes en tu celular?** –pregunto Sakura luego de ver como Karin sonreía tétrica y guardaba nuevamente su teléfono en su usual bolsillo-

- **Nada hermanita, nada en especial** –respondió Karin con sonrisa angelical y para sus adentros riendo como demonio, claro que a su hermana no la engañaba, ahora si tenía mala espina sobre esa tarde-

- _***Tengo el presentimiento de que saldré con el otro ojo morado esta vez***_ –suspiro con pesar Sasuke a sabiendas de cómo eran dos de los hermanos de la pelirrosa, solo que esta vez no tendría a quien gritarle por ayuda, Itachi estaría allí con él sufriendo-

_Al parecer le harían compañía a su madre en menos de lo que pensaban_


	8. Uchiha para cenar

Veía como aquel chico sentado en la mesa baja con las piernas cruzadas estilo indio, tenía sus tic's muy marcados en las cejas, tanto que ya pensaba que ese muchacho cuando tuviera cuarenta años tendría la frente arrugaba, y eso que solo llevaba conociéndolo ese día.

Frente a este la pelirrosa sonreía nerviosa igual que siempre, le explicaba de manera fácil lo más complicado del idioma, recordó ahora el cómo y el porqué había llegado hasta ultimo grado de la escuela a pesar de ser absolutamente nula para todo lo que tiene que ver con el estudio

Como: Gracias a Sakura

Porque: Gracias a Sakura

Si, Sakura siempre le ayudo a estudiar incluso a ella que era mayor, siempre terminaba por aprenderse mejor las materias de su grado que ella misma, por eso a nadie le extrañaba que ella tuviera un nivel tan avanzado en la escuela, se vio obligada a avanzarse ella sola solamente para poder ayudarla a ella.

_A su hermana mayor_

- **¿Vas entendiendo?**–pregunto la pelirrosa soltando el lápiz y pasándoselo a Sasuke-

- **Medianamente**–asintió el azabache tomando el lápiz y comenzando a aplicar lo que Sakura le había acabado de explicar-

- **Te dije que era sencillo**–confirmo la pelirrosa al ver que Sasuke avanzaba muy rápido con el tema del idioma, si tenía suerte, en un mes o menos ya estaría haciendo las clases el solo-

- **Para ti, que hablas este idioma desde que naciste**–se quejo Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados, claro, ¿Seria lo mismo si él hubiera tenido que enseñarle a escribir y leer el ingles?, no, porque si no le entendiera no estaría con ella allí, así que la pelirrosa se ganaba el titulo de inteligente-

- **Bueno, sería extraño si lo hablara desde que naciera, aprendí a hablar como a los… tres años**–confeso con las mejillas, ella había sido la última en hablar, según recordó le conto su hermano pelirrojo, fue de pereza y consentida ya que nunca necesitaba hablar para tener lo que quería-

_Situación que aun se daba, pero tenia que aprender a comunicarse con el resto, ¿No?_

- **Tu me entiendes**–suspiro con resignación Sasuke quien no quería seguir mas el juego, si hubieran estado solos quizá, pero aun le incomodaba la presencia de aquella pelirroja quien estaba sentada mirándolos casi como un guardia de supermercado vigilando a un posible ladrón-

_Aquí la única ladrona era Sakura, ¡Sin saber como lo estaba hechizando y encima él pagaba las consecuencias!_

_**La vida si que era injusta**_

- _***Diablos, todavía es temprano, los chicos ni siquiera salen del trabajo***_–pensaba frunciendo el ceño Karin quien no despegaba los ojos de esos dos pensando en que el azabache se sacaría la piel de oveja y cazaría a su hermanita apenitas ella se fuera, recordando claro que habían salido antes porque la pelirrosa aun estaba medio aturdida con el golpe de la mañana-

_Un sonido se escucho como de costumbre_

La puerta, divino sonido para sus oídos en ese momento

- **Seguro ese es Itachi **–aclaro Sasuke quien se había colocado de pie, realmente no era su casa y no iba a ir a abrir la puerta, pero ya necesitaba pararse antes de que las piernas se le volvieran a dormir-

_Y un bloque de cemento cayó en la cabeza de Karin_

Era lo más probable, recordó que habían llamado al hermano de aquel muchacho, seguro el llegaba mas temprano que los demás. Se dio vuelta mordiendo la manga de su blusa mientras de sus ojos aparecían lagrimas animes sin que siquiera sus ojos se vieran producto de los lentes que reflejaban luz.

Ella sola no podía espantar a dos chicos como esos, si lo hacia con los del instituto era porque indivividualmente ya los habia apaleado, y sabían que si se metían con ella sus hermanos irían a cobrar la tunda, pero esos dos Uchihas no la conocían, no podía aterrarlos y si hacia algo sin razón, era Sakura la que le aterraba a ella.

_Quien lo diría, aterrada de su hermanita menor_

.

.

.

Vio por fin la puerta abrirse luego de golpear. Lo primero que vio fue a aquella chica de cabello rosa y ojos jades que su hermanito le había descrito, realmente Sasuke no habia exagerado cuando le dijo que era en extremo hermosa, es más, no había conocido a alguien con características tan peculiares en su vida, ya en si Konan, su novia, era toda una rareza de hermosos ojos anaranjados.

- **Diga**–escucho la voz de la pelirrosa hablándole después del trance de quedársele viendo pegado casi dos minutos-

¿Cómo debía saludar?

_Parpadeo un par de veces cruzándose de brazos_

Una risilla le saco de sus pensamientos, la cual distinguió de parte de la misma pelirrosa quien le miro divertida logrando sacarle un signo de interrogación gigantesco de la cabeza.

- **You're Sasuke's brother?**–pregunto sin dejar de sonreír divertida aquella pelirrosa logrando en pleno llamar su atención-

_Volvió a parpadear varias veces_

- **Yes, I'm**–respondió como si nada Itachi casi sintiéndose nuevamente en Estados Unidos, juraría que era la primera persona a parte de su familia que le hablaba en ingles-

- **We were waiting for you**–expreso Sakura con un ingles más que básico haciéndose a un lado y haciendo un gesto con la mano para que pasara dentro de la casa-

_Si, sin duda su hermano habia encontrado una de las pocas y mas raras flores que en el mundo aun quedaban_

.

.

.

- **Hi my Little brother**–saludo Itachi con una sonrisa tan traviesa que hasta risa le dio a Sakura, eso y el cómo llamo a Sasuke-

- **I told you not tell me so**–se quejo el azabache quien miro a su hermano mayor con una venita en la frente, hacienda sonreír divertida a la pelirrosa quien era la primera vez que veía a Sasuke actuar más relajadamente-

-**You'll always be my little brother**–volvió a sonreír Itachi quien le revolvió el cabello a su hermanito como si este fuera un chiquito de cinco años-

- **You exasperate me**–volvió a quejarse Sasuke, era la pelea de siempre, su hermano le sacaría canas antes de que él siquiera cumpliera los veinte años-

- **¿Están hablando en ingles verdad?**–pregunto Karin en susurro a la pelirrosa, esta se veía divertida escuchando la charla de los hermanos y ella ni papa entendía-

- **Si, ellos vienen de Estados Unidos**–explico Sakura a su hermana mayor así llamando la atención de los hermanos quienes habían olvidado la presencia de las chicas-

- **Sorry, I haven't submitted** –se disculpo Itachi con una nerviosa sonrisa mirando a las hermanas, de las cuales la pelirrosa le prestaban toda la atención del mundo y la pelirroja parpadeando varias solo escuchando incoherencias- **my name is Uchiha Itachi, I have twenty two years old**–se presento el pelinegro con una cálida sonrisa, tan bonita que a Sakura y a Karin se les sonrojaron las mejillas-

Lo sexy viene en los genes, fue el pensamiento de Karin ya que no podía negar que ambos hermanos eran muy bien parecidos, si no fueran sus enemigos mortales por la pelirrosa, ella de mas que los cazaría.

Sakura, en sus adentros pensaba en lo muy diferentes que ambos eran, Itachi se veía mas expresivo, alguien mas conversador y tranquilo, menos misterioso y tenso que Sasuke.

Pero el pensamiento que se llevo el premio no fue de Karin o Sakura, no, el pensamiento mas molesto fue el de Sasuke, quien sintió completa y misteriosa ira al ver como Sakura le sonreía a su hermano mayor, era una sonrisa sumamente diferente a la que usaba con él. No entendía porque aquella molesta sonrisa que expresaba esa molestia rosada le afectaba tanto si recién estaba conociendo a su hermano.

_**No te celes**_

- **Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura and she's my elder sister, Karin**–se presento la pelirrosa luego mirando a su hermana pelirroja quien asintió de puro impulse ya que Sakura le había apuntado-

- **¿Puedes repetirlo en judio?**–pidió Karin mirando con ojos de puchero a Sakura y sacándole a todos una gota en la cabeza al pedirlo tan religiosamente-

- **No somos judíos y el judío ni siquiera es un idioma**–reprocho Sakura entrecerrando los ojos mirando a Karin sin que la gota en su cabeza despareciera, al contrario, aumentara de tamaño-

- **Aun así lo entiendo mejor que el ingles**–explico Karin haciendo caer estilo anime tanto a Sasuke como a Sakura ya que Itachi no había entendido de todo lo expresado-

- _***Debí suponerlo con tu promedio***_-pensó con un enorme tic nervioso Sakura mirando casi matadoramente a su hermana quien esta vez sonrió nerviosa escondiéndose tras Itachi escapando de los regaños de ella-

Incluso el pobre Itachi quedo con la sangre fría al ver la furtiva mirada de la pelirrosa para con su hermana

- **Tu sabes que los hermanos mayores son tarados, no sé qué te asombra**–escucho la voz de Sasuke hablándole de corrido, mientras se paraba a su lado intentando calmar su estado homicida-

Primeramente agradeció la ayuda de aquel pelinegro, a pesar de haber sido ofendida este logro que Sakura olvidara sus pensamientos de matarla, pero luego se coloco ella en planes asesinos al ver a ese chico tan cerca de su hermanita y verla sonreír divertida por lo dicho por ese tipo

_Conocía los ojos de la pelirrosa, a pesar de ser egoísta y no querer verla con ese muchacho, aquellos jades brillaban intermitentemente cuando miraban al pelinegro_

_Los ojos del mayor también se daban cuenta del brillo de diversión bajo aquella capa de frio hielo negro _

- **¡Ya llegue!**–escucharon la voz de una pequeña después de un tremendo portazo y pasos apresurados de aquella pequeña-

_Sus ojos se abrieron como platos_

En menos de un segundo la pequeña pelianaranjada estaba colgada de ella con una hermosa e inocente sonrisa.

_Tan dulce que hasta escalofríos le dio _

- **¡Hola Saku!**–Sonrió la pequeña quien aun abrazaba por la cintura a la pelirrosa, como lo hacía de costumbre ya que aun no era tan alta para abrazarla de frente-

- **¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas Moegui?**–Pregunto con asombro Sakura ya que a esas horas no era usual que la pequeña llegara, siempre se la pasaba con sus amiguitos o en la casa de Hanabi porque estudiaban juntas-

- **¿Qué no puedo llegar temprano a mi casa?**–pregunto con un puchero y falsa tristeza la pequeña sacándole una gota a todos, sobre todo a Karin por la falsedad de su gesto-

- _***Pero justo tenía que ser oí, esto me huele a Karin***_ -pensó con un tic nervioso y para sus adentros mutilando mentalmente a su hermana pelirroja- **Usualmente llegas a la hora de la cena**–hizo notar el detalle haciendo sudar frio a la pequeña quien negó con la cabeza sonriendo forzadamente ante los ojos asesinos de Sakura-

- **Si, pero hoy tenía ganas de llegar temprano**–expreso sonriendo divertida la pequeña quien coloco sus manos tras su espalda sonriendo como toda niña buena y con las mejillas sonrojadas como de costumbre-

- _***Viernes, Karin en casa y Moegui llega temprano, ahora lo único que falta es que Sasori cancele sus citas, a Gaara le den libre de nuevo y que Juugo tenga poco trabajo y llegue temprano***_-pensó con un enorme tic nervioso la pelirrosa imaginándose aquella situación extrema, eso sí sería mala suerte-

Y su suerte empeoraba a cada momento cuando escucho el mismo sonido de hace unos instantes

_Su piel se helo_

- **¡Ya llegue!**–Escucho nuevamente la puerta cerrarse acompañada de la voz de uno de sus hermanos-

El sonido de la puerta

Parpadeo un par de veces, bien, ahora sabia que la pelirroja habia tenido algo que ver púes era la unica que sabia que irian los hermanos Uchiha hasta la casa. Miro de la misma asesina forma a Karin del como ahora su hermano miro a aquellos muchachos.

- **¿Quiénes son ellos?**–pregunto con varias venas en la frente el pelirrojo al ver a dos extraños, peor aún, HOMBRES, dentro de su casa cuando solamente estaban sus tres hermanitas presentes-

- **Sasori… ellos son Uchiha Sasuke y Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke es mi compañero de instituto e Itachi es su hermano mayor**–respondió rápidamente Sakura quien se coloco frente a Sasori para como de costumbre recibir su chaqueta y su bolso para ir a colgarlos-

- **Y supongo que las heridas que tienes en la cara te las hiciste sola**–menciono Sasori tronando los puños casi a punto de comenzar a matar a alguno de los dos chicos, quien corriera más lento seria su víctima-

- **Culpa a Kiba**–respondieron al unisonó tanto Sasuke como Sakura, llamando la atención de todos ya que ni aunque lo hubieran planeado se habrían coordinado tanto-

Se miraron solo un segundo por la sorpresa, al siguiente instante ambos apartaron las miradas con expresiones sumamente nerviosas en sus rostros, dejando a Itachi con cierta sonrisa acusadora para sus adentros y a los hermanos Haruno con aires asesinos a sus alrededores.

_Es la primera vez que veo a Sasuke loquito por una chica_, pensó Itachi

_Primero muerto antes que toques a mi hermanita,_pensó Sasori

_Voy a vigilarlos muy de cerca en la preparatoria_, pensó Karin

_Estos se traen algo entre manos_, pensó la pequeña Moegui

_¿Por qué tengo este complejo de nervios?,_pensaban Sasuke y Sakura al tiempo

_Si, ahora esa sí que sería una larga tarde_

.

.

.

Suspiro con resignacion, ese dia no podrian estudiar demaciado, con tanta gente obserbandoles no era presisamente el mejor de los ambientes para ese cometido. Siguio pelando aquellas patatas mirando de reojo al salón principal.

Realmente se sentía mal, hasta culpable por la situacion. Alli estaban sentados Sasuke e Itachi en la pequeña mesita, ambos con las piernas cruzadas ya que les advirtio que si no se les dormerian las piernas, Sasuke estaba con un lapiz haciendo caligrafia nuevamente, esta vez se dedico a hacer mas letras para él y que se acostumbrara, por Itachi… alcanzo a explicarle lo basico, ahora estaba intentando traducir con un diccionaria algunas cosas, tenia que aprender el significado de las palabras antes de comenzar a escribirlas, si es que llegaba a escribirlas, notaba facilmente que al meyor le costaba mas el idioma, algo muy logico, cuando se es mas joven se aprende mas rápido.

También noto que ambos hermanos tenian muchas diferencias en sus caracteres, Sasuke era mas callado, mas reservado y serio, en cambio Itachi era mas expresivo, notaba de lejos que era algo mas abierto y hablador que Sasuke, bueno, cualquiera era mas hablador que Sasuke, pero Itachi permanecia callado por el tan solo hecho de no manejar el idioma y sabia muy bien que no queria pasar la vergüenza de equivocarse hablando como inutil frente a los demas, cosa que se agravo con la entrada de sus hermanos, pero si Itachi no comenzaba a hablar no aprendería nada.

Algo llamo la atención de sus oídos

- **You're fron the United States?**–pregunto el pelirrojo mayor de la familia mirando con ojos serios a ambos pelinegros quienes le miraron con una ceja alzada, ya que la pelirrosa supiera el idioma era sombroso, pero ahora también lo sabia Sasori-

- **Yes, you're**–respondió Itachi con ojos brillantes al por fin saber que podía hablar con alguien y que no fuera un verdadero calvario-

- **No le hables en ingles, que aprenda a hablar en japonés**–dijo Sasuke dejando a Sasori con ojos entrecerrados al pensar que era una orden directa, pero se calmo al ver que sus ojos desprendían diversión casi sádica para con su hermano mayor-

- **I hate you**–respondió el pelinegro mayor mirando casi asesinamente a Sasuke, sabía que tenía razón, pero tenía que entender que para él no era fácil estar callado todo el día, solo su hermanito podía, no conocía a otra persona que guardara tanto silencio-

- **Me vale, aprenderás por las buenas o las malas**–expreso Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados para dar paso a la batalla de ambos ojos negros los cuales luego se volvieron triángulos y lanzaban rayos azules al contrario-

- **De todas formas solo se lo básico** –aclaro inmediatamente Sasori logrando que ambos hermanos le miraran alzando una ceja demostrando así su duda- **trabajo con abogados y algunos de ellos hablan ingles**

- **¿Cómo es que él si sabes Japones?**–el siguiente en hablar fue Gaara preguntándole directamente a ambos hermanos, de los cuales Sasuke le ignoro olímpicamente e Itachi le miraba con ojos de ruego-

- **I'm not your ventriloquist doll**–aclaro Sasuke sin mirar a nadie más y concentrándose en lo que era su deber, aprender a escribir el idioma, a pesar de que ahora podía hablarlo mejor porque lo practicaba casi todo el día con la pelirrosa y escuchaba a sus compañeros, escribirlo era una cosa totalmente diferente-

_Fue cuando se le prendió la ampolleta_

Miro sonriendo de medio lado al pelirrojo mayor, sacandole una completa gota en la cabeza a todos alli. Tomo un papel y un lapiz de los que Sasuke tenía en la mesa y se dedico a escribir algo, luego ese algo se lo paso a Sasori bajo la extraña mirada de todos.

_Parpadeo muchas veces_

- **Son hijos de inmigrante Japones** –explico Sasori habiendo leido casi apenas aquel trozo de papel con letras occidentales que Itachi le coloco en frente- **¿Ley bien?**–Pregunto con una gota en la cabeza logrando hacer asentir a Itachi varias veces como un niño chiquito feliz de la vida-

_Fue cuando todos miraron al azabache menor_

- **¿Hmp?**–pregunto extrañado Sasuke al sentir todas las miradas que había estado ignorando, ahora más fuertes que nunca sobre su persona-

- **Sigo sin entender porque tu si hablas japonés y ahora agrego la pregunta del porque sus padres no les enseñan el idioma, es mas, Sasuke e Itachi son nombres tradicionales de Japón así como el apellido Uchiha no me suena a Ingles**–expreso la pequeña de cabello naranjo quien se acerco mucho al azabache casi examinándolo de pies a cabeza, ese muchacho realmente tenia rasgos más orientales que occidentales-

Buen punto, sin duda las menores eran las más inteligentes

_Nuevamente sintió un papel en su mano_

- **Su madre es Norteamericana…. ella solo sabe hablar el idioma porque lo aprendió con su esposo… es por eso que tienen nombres japoneses y apellido japonés**–volvió a leer Sasori quien tenía un enorme tic marcado al apenas poder leer lo que Itachi le había pasado, aquí es donde se daba cuenta del choque de idioma-

- **¡Entonces que su padre les enseñe el idioma!**–expreso la menor de los hermanos apuntando al azabache menor con un dedo y la indignación en los ojos, no le gustaba nada que un chico, al cual consideraba tan sexy que si no fuera menor ella lo agarraría, pusiera las garras sobre su hermana de cabello rosa-

_Solo el golpe de un cucharon de palo encajado en su rostro alarmo a todos_

- **¡Moegui! ¡Esos modales!**–regaño la pelirrosa quien hizo acto de presencia en el salón principal con las manos en las caderas y cara de reproche-

- **Lo siento mamá**–se disculpo como si nada la pequeña quien aun tenia marcada la cuchara de palo con que se revuelven los alimentos, en la cara, incluso creía que algo del puré de papa que ella estaba haciendo había quedado en su rostro-

- **¡Que no me llames asi!**–grito Sakura como un verdadero demonio, asustando a todos sus hermanos, algunos disimulándolo mejor, como Juugo el cual se quedo tenso en su asiento al igual que Gaara, en cambio Sasori y Karin eran los que más temblaban ya que sabían que Sakura la agarraría mas con ellos que no nadie si se enojaba-

- **S-si**–acepto Moegui quien no se podía mover del puro temor de ver así a su hermana-

- **What's happen?**–pregunto Itachi en un susurro a su pequeño hermano quien por razones desconocidas para él, ya se estaba habituando a la faceta de mamá de la pelirrosa para con sus hermanos-

- **Mejor no preguntes**–respondió en el mismo susurro Sasuke temiendo que esa faceta fuera a tomar represarías con ellos ya que no conocía bien a Sakura y no sabía si también era capaz de golpear a extraños y no solo a su familia-

_Aunque una madre no solo regaña_

Sus ojos miraban extrañados el paso calmo que la pelirrosa habia tomado dentro del salon. Le miro agacharse lo suficiente para quedar a la altura de la pequeña Moegui y sacar un pañuelo limpiando algo blanco que había en su rostro.

- **Ve a enjuagarte la cara, la cena ya casi esta lista**–hablo con tono apacible y gestos sumamente maternales la pelirrosa al segundo de con cuidado terminar de limpiar el rostro de su hermanita-

- **De acuerdo**–sonrió Moegui bastante feliz, para dirigirse a paso aniñado hasta el baño a cumplir la orden que la pelirrosa había mandado-

- **Sasuke, Itachi, ustedes también pueden quedarse a cenar**–ofreció la pelirrosa con ojos amables mirando a ambos hermanos quienes reaccionaron de formas totalmente diferentes-

Itachi, estaba feliz, aquella chica hasta se habia dado el trabajo de invitarlos a comer, realmente ya extrañaban las comidas caseras, esos ultimos dos años habian tenido que sobrevivir a arroz, fideos, hamburguesas y comidas chatarras nada nutritivas y que al principio eran deliciosas, peor cuando las comes con habitualidad, llegan a asquearte, sino era Konan la que a veces iba y les ayudaba con las cosas de la casa, pero ahora que estaban solos solo habian sobrevivido, nuevamente, de lo que podian cocinar y comidas chatarras ya que no confiaban mucho en las comidas orientales aun.

Sasuke en cambio, tenía la frente coloreada de azul, admitia que en la escuela Sakura le habia convidado bolas de arroz, pero el arroz era algo universal en todo el mundo, se comia alli y en la quebrada de los aji, pero suponiendo por lo que escuchaba hacer a Sakura en la cocina, habria preparado algo mas casero para su familia, y sinceramente la comida oriental aun le daba miedo.

OoOoOoO

Miraba aquel plato con total asombro, no era algo tan desconocido para él, era un simple pure de papas y unas croquetas fritas, era imprecionante, incluso podia se veia apetitoso, seguramente Sakura pensando en ellos habia preparado comida semi occidental y que sus hermanos no sospecharan que no cocino como siempre debido a la presencia de ambos.

Al llevarse el tenedor con un trozo de croqueta a la boca desvio la mirada del plato. Él e Itachi estaban sentados juntos, a su lado estaba Gaara y al de Itachi estaba Juugo, en la cabecera de la mesa, Sasori, Gaara estaba a su izquierda y Sakura a su derecha, al lado de Sakura estaba Karin y finalmente al lado de Karin y Juugo, la pequeña Moegui.

_Recordó la "divertida" forma en que quedaron sentados así_

.

.

.

_- ¡Yo aquí! –grito enseguida Moegui agarrando un puesto que según Sakura recordaba, no era el usual-_

_- Allí se sienta Juugo –hablo con voz confusa Sakura, usualmente sus puestos ya estaban designados y ella acomodo otros dos puesto sin interferir con los de sus hermanos-_

_- No importa, me correré un puesto –escucho a Juugo hablar sin mayores quejas y sentándose rápidamente al lado de Itachi-_

_- Allí se sienta Gaara –volvió a hablar la pelirrosa ya mareada de cómo sus hermanos poco menos jugaban a las sillas musicales, solo faltaba la música y ya estaba-_

_- ¿Si?, no importa, me sentare acá –escucho la voz de Gaara quien en un rápido movimiento se sentó donde usualmente ella se sentaba y precisamente quedando al lado de Sasuke, dejando a los hermanos Uchiha con una gota en la cabeza y a Sakura con un tic nervioso-_

_- Esta bien, entonces… -comenzó a hablar Sakura quien luego quedo con ojos de platos al ver a su hermana pelirroja sentada donde ella iba a mirar, que era el puesto frente a Sasuke-_

_- ¡Puesto ocupado! –sonrió divertida Karin quien ya había comenzado a comer marcando así aquel puesto como suyo-_

_- Te sentaras conmigo linda Sakura, el destino quiere que sigamos unidos hasta que la muerte nos separe –sonrió con malicia Sasori dejando a los hermanos Uchiha con otra gota en la cabeza por él como Sasori llamo a Sakura-_

_Aunque una sensación bastante extraña invadió al Uchiha menor por la frase típica del matrimonio_

_- *Lo hicieron a proposito, mas claro hecharle agua* -pensaron ambos, Sasuke y Sakura, notando a kilometros que aquella situacion la tenian preparada para separar a la chica de los hermanos Uchiha-_

.

.

.Volvió a comer otro bocado despues de soltar un suspiro, estar con tanta gente no era incomodo, pero la poca costumbre de verdad hacia que se colocara nervioso o irritable, lo que le saliera primero. Miro a Sakura quien a su vez le miro del mismo modo y ambos volvieron a bajar la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas, claro, más Sakura que Sasuke.

Los ojos de Itachi sonrieron con diversión al ver a su hermanito así

- **¿Estás bien Sakura?, estas muy callada **–pregunto el hermano de ojos verdes de la nombrada quien era el que estaba sentado frente a ella- **Ni me hables, aun estoy enojada con ustedes **–respondió la pelirrosa sin mirar a sus hermanos y llevándose nuevamente el tenedor a la boca con expresión de indiferencia para con ellos- **¿Por qué con nosotros?** –Pregunto ahora Juugo con la ceja alzada- **No se hagan, planearon lo de las sillas** –acuso con ojos entrecerrados Sakura haciendo a sus hermanos sudar frio ya que no eran precisamente los ojos más bonitos que Sakura había usado para mirarle- **¿Nosotros? ¡Nha! ¡Nha que ver!** –respondieron todos menos Sasori quien se libro del regaño ya que se sentó donde siempre acostumbraba, y eso que todos los hermanos pensaron que su actuación y espontaneidad hacia sido perfecta- **Lo hicieron para que no me acercara a MIS invitados** –volvió a quejarse Sakura haciendo que los dos hermanos Uchiha suspiraran resignados, procurarían solo mantenerse al margen si es que deseaban salir vivos-

Sasuke sabiendo a qué atenerse por experiencia propia

E Itachi sabiendo a qué atenerse por experiencia de su hermanito

- **¿Invitados?, y yo me chupo el dedo** –dijo con notorio sarcasmo el pelirrojo menor quien era el más celoso de los hermanos al haber presenciado el día anterior la escenita mandada por Sakura y su "invitado"-

**- Chuparas otra cosa si no guardas silencio Gaara** –amenazo con aires sádicos Sakura quien ya estaba por perder su poca paciencia y usar a su hermano para que limpiara el baño con la lengua como castigo-

**- ¿Para qué ese pervertido vuelva a tocarte?, olvídalo** –punto el pelianaranjado al azabache con el cuchillo, solo que por cercanía y porque Sasuke se escondió tras Itachi, termino por apuntar a Itachi dejándole con la frente completamente azul por el arma en cuestión-

**- ¡¿Qué?!** –Gritaron completamente sorprendidos tanto Sasori, como Moegui y Karin a la vez que Sakura se atragantaba con lo que tenía en la boca-

- **¡Juugo! ¡Eso no es verdad!** –defendió inmediatamente Sakura parándose de su silla y colocando las palmas de sus manos en la mesa al ver como Sasuke se encogía guardando silencio en su asiento-

Todo lo que dijera sería usado en su contra

- **Explícame eso…** -exigió con un aura sumamente asesina Sasori quien miro a Sakura con ojos y complejo de sicópata andante-

- **Yo… este… ** -comenzó a balbucear Sakura intentando no meter en mas enredos y problemas a su amigo por causa de los celos de sus hermanos-

- **Lo encontramos pervirtiéndola, incluso con una de sus manos donde no debía** –acuso Juugo quien nuevamente miro al menor Uchiha quien se encontraba tan hundido en su asiento que nuevamente Itachi se coloco nervioso ya que esa miraba le traspasaba a él para llegar a su destino y asesinar a Sasuke con esos ojos que juraría se volvían amarillos-

- **Comienza a correr** –amenazo Sasori quien lanzo un cuchillo casi como una kunai rozando el rostro del Uchiha quien quedo con la frente azul y la cara completamente pálida-

_Solo que… se había equivocado de Uchiha_

Los ojos de Sakura se volvieron puntitos al ver como Sasori apuntaba con otro cuchillo a Itachi quien no entendia en que enredo se habia metido por culpa de su hermanito.

- **Wait** –pidió Itachi quien ya temblaba al ver la cara completamente asesina de Sasori quien levanto dos cubiertos de la mesa, un cuchillo y una cuchara, ambos de manera amenazante-

- **Este…** -iba a explicar Sakura quien luego se fijo en el pálido rostro de Sasuke quien le hacía gestos con las manos para que se mantuviera en silencio-

- **¿Y para que la cuchara?, el cuchillo lo entiendo pero…** -pregunto con maniaca duda la menor de los hermanos mirando a su hermana de ojos rojos acomodándose los anteojos haciendo que estos quedaran blancos por el brillo y dándole un aire aun mas maniaco-

- **Sasori lo matara, pero antes de matarlo voy a calentar esta cuchara y arrancarle la piel empezando con los genitales** –explico con risa sicópata Karin quien comenzó a caminar en compañía de Sasori, muy lentamente hasta donde Itachi estaba paralizado del miedo mirando a los hermanos quienes sonreían de la misma forma, exceptuando a Sakura quien al parecer no podía hacer nada, y a Sasuke quien trago grueso y se alejo levemente de él-

- **RIP…** -escucho la voz sicópata de la pequeña Moegui quien paso uno de sus dedos delante de su cuello como si este fuera cortado-

Tal vez reírse del ojo morado de su hermano no habia sido el mejor acto de hermandad, ¡Pero no era justo que pagara de esa forma!

- **Sasuke… say something** –pidió sudando frio Itachi a Sasuke en su defensa al ver a Sasori a solo dos pasos de él con nulas habilidades mentales por el momento de entender algo de su ingles y viendo a todos los hermanos incapaces de poder entender su ingles-

- **Itachi… ¡Run!** –Exclamo con sabiduría Sasuke a sabiendas de lo que le esperaba-

Y en menos de lo que se dice "RIP" Itachi salió corriendo con Sasori y Karin corriendo tras de él por las escaleras

- **¡Espérame Karin! ¡Dijiste que me enseñarías a usar la guillotina!** –corrió tras sus hermanos Moegui con las esperanzas de encontrar a Itachi aun vivo para usarlo como conejillo de indias de esa arma- **Duda** –hablo Sasuke mirando a Gaara y Juugo quienes le miraron no muy confiados en él-

- **Habla** –dio permiso Gaara haciendo que por el tono, Sasuke se arrepintiera de hablar y trago grueso-

- **¿Por qué si se supone que me culpan a mi dejaron que persiguiera a Itachi?** –Pregunto casi arrepintiéndose Sasuke quien ya veía que aquellos chicos irían a hablar con Sasori para que la siguiente tunda se la diera a él-

- **Intenta razonar con Sasori de maciaco, ¡Es imposible!** –Exclamo con miedo Juugo ya que a pesar de ser el más grande y técnicamente el más fuerte, Sasori era peor que él cuando amenazaba a alguien de convertirlo en marioneta-

-**¡Pero tú no te salvas!**–se paro Gaara en compañía de Juugo a punto de comenzar a, nuevamente, darle una tremenda tunda a Sasuke quien se quedo paralizado ante aquella reacción de ellos-

_Sus manos pararon a solo dos centímetros de su rostro_

Miro como los ojos de los dos hermanos estaban en blanco y prontamente los dos se desmayaron a los lados de su silla, haciéndole tragar grueso y al mirarlos. Buscando la explicación de aquel extraño acontecimiento, miro detrás de donde estos se desmayaron encontrándose a Sakura parada con dos sartenes en las manos y una expresión de fastidio que superaba la suya cuando aguantaba a Itachi.

- **¡Les dije que no hicieran nada par de tarados!**–exclamo furiosa Sakura dejando las sartenes que tenía a mano por si las moscas a sabiendas de cómo eran sus hermanos-

- _***Kami… ¡Gracias Kami!**_* -agradecía mentalmente Sasuke al ver como Sakura salió en su defensa cuando estaban a punto de dejarle el otro ojo morado, parece que de verdad alguien allá arriba le quería, solo que su hermano Itachi no tenía la misma suerte-

_Y hablando del rey de Roma_  
_  
_- **¡Auxilio! ¡Sasuke ayuda!** –escucharon tanto Sasuke como Sakura el desgarrador grito del Uchiha mayor con tono de sumo sufrimiento pidiendo ayuda logrando que a Sasuke le recorriera un completo escalofrió en el cuerpo al recordar su tunda del día anterior, pero como todo buen hermano menor decidió hacer lo que siempre hacia cuando sentía aquello-

_Simplemente ignorarlo_

Nuevamente se escucho otro grito desgarrador de Itachi haciendo que los dos se miraran entre si y Sasuke se encogiera de hombros tomando el tenedor que aun estaba en la mesa y volviendo a llevarse una croqueta a la boca bajo la nerviosa mirada de Sakura.

- **Esta bueno**–pronuncio el azabache de lo más tranquilo dejando a la pelirrosa con una tremenda gota en la cabeza por su tranquilidad-

- **¡Sasuke!**–volvió a gritar Itachi antes de que se volvieran a escuchar golpes en el segundo piso-

_Justicia divina, pensó Sasuke_

- **Este… Sasuke…**-llamo nerviosa Sakura sin saber si ir o no a ayudar a Itachi, por la serena expresión del Uchiha menor estaba completamente aturdida-

- **Ignóralo** –pronuncio Sasuke rodando los ojos- _***Se lo saca por haberse burlado de mi ojo***_ -pensó con una maliciosa sonrisa para sus adentros, si, la venganza era dulce, ni planeada le habría salido mejor-  
_  
_Bueno, sacaba algo bueno de aquella situación

_Como el libro de Itachi decia, en menos de lo que canta un gallo Itachi aprendio a pedir auxulio en japones_


	9. Aquella semana

Estaba solo en aquel momento. Apenas si había despertado, era su hora habitual.

¿Entonces porque estaba solo?

Después de la tremenda tunda que Itachi había recibido hace más o menos tres semanas, una vez calmados los ánimos, asegurarse que Itachi continuara con vida y asegurarse que a él no le volverían a moler a golpes, Sakura sentencio a Sasori a recompensar a Itachi por haber sido golpeado por algo que ni siquiera hizo.

.

.

.

_- Le conseguirás trabajo a Itachi o juro que te castigare de la peor forma que se me puede ocurrir_

_- ¿Castrarme?, mi hermosa Sakura, esa amenaza está muy tillada_

_- ¿Castrarte?, No Sasori, esa no era mi idea_

.

.

.

Lo admitía, hasta a él se le calaron los huesos al ver a Sakura sonreír como demonio frente al demonio de su hermano, no entendía como era que la respetaban tanto, bueno, era su hermana, no podrían hacerle nada y si se atrevían, ya vio de lo que Sakura era capaz.

.

.

.

_- Te pondré un candado así de pequeño en los testículos para que tengas abstención sexual de por vida y le daré la llave a Tenten para que se la envié a sus familiares de China_

.

.

.

_¿Con esa amenaza quien no quedaría azul?_

Y eso que lo amenazo con una _"Muy dulce sonrisa"_en el rostro, lo cual le daba más aspecto de maniaca.

_Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al acordarse_

Lleno sus mano con agua para poder pasar aquel escalofrió que le había recorrido. Miro su rostro, ahora estaba bastante mejor, al menos su ojo ya no estaba morado y su mejilla volvió a la normalidad, ahora era Itachi el que debía mejorar ya que quedo peor que él cuando le golpearon.

Se sentía raro estar solo en la mañana a pesar de que ya se cumplía una semana, ahora Itachi trabajaba, a Sasori no le quedo de otra más que hablar en donde él trabajaba preguntando si necesitaban a alguien que hablara ingles

¡Lotería!

Lo dejaron de inmediato ya que necesitaban a alguien quien se contactara con los clientes extranjeros, Itachi le vino a la oficina donde Sasori trabajaba, como anillo al dedo hecho a la media, claro, tuvo que aprender a hablar algo más fluido el japonés, a la fuerza, maravillosamente y gracias al curso intensivo que Sakura le había dado a Itachi, este ya hablaba mejor el idioma, claro, a veces mezclándolo con el ingles, y él ya aprendía mejor a leer y escribir en el idioma, caso totalmente nulo con Itachi ya que a este realmente le costaba mucho el tan solo escribir un símbolo Kanji.

Pero, no tenían la suerte de vivir tan cerca del centro de la ciudad como los hermanos Haruno, el apartamento que alquilaban estaba algo mas retirado, así que Itachi debía salir temprano para llegar a la hora de entrada, así que cuando él se iba le dejaba despierto, ya que la escuela no estaba tan lejos y él se vestía tranquilo y llegaba a la escuela.

¿Y el desayuno?, se preguntaran

Pues, Sakura como siempre mal criadora del Uchiha, agarro de llevarle el desayuno, situación que a Sasuke primero le pareció extraño pero empezó a agradecerla porque así se ahorraba tiempo y además que podía comer cosas comestibles a diferencia de lo que él e Itachi preparaban.

Una vez listo, salió de su casa con la llave en sus manos, una segunda copia, Itachi tenía la otra, salía un poco más tarde que él del trabajo, le tomaba horario completo, solo esa semana había tenido ya mucho trabajo, situación que no le agradaba del todo.

.

.

.

_- ¿Cómo que no te trasferirás de Universidad?_

_- Pedí que congelaran temporalmente mis estudios_

_- A mamá no le va a gustar eso_

_- Por eso no se lo diremos_

_- Itachi_

_- Nada de reclamos, sabes que necesitamos el dinero, necesito por ahora trabajar_

_- ¿Vas a tirar cuatro años de estudios de comercio exterior a la basura?_

_- Nuestra estancia en Japón no es permanente Sasuke_

_- Tu mismo dijiste que no sabíamos cuanto duraríamos aquí_

_- Por lo mismo necesito el trabajo, me dan buena paga, pero es a horario completo, no puedo compatibilizar con los estudios_

_- Búscate otro trabajo_

_- La oportunidad aquí es muy buena Sasuke, no creo encontrar otro lugar donde me acepten sin que aprenda a leer y escribir japonés_

_- ¿Entonces qué harás con los estudios?_

_- Una vez mamá sane y volvamos a Estados Unidos retomare estudios_

.

.

.

Regresar

¿Por qué ahora esa palabra que aun sonaba tan lejana comenzaba a asustarlo?

_**Las aves solo están de paso por sus recorridos**_

OoOoOoO

En aquel momento el rostro de los tres chicos se desfiguro completamente cuando mordieron aquel pan en el que habían echado huevo, el cual aun estaba en la sartén sobre la mesa.

Miraron a la más pequeña de las hermanas lavando el tremendo desastre que había en la cocina Karin, mientras que la mayor de ellas bebía tranquilamente su té, encontrándolo algo frio, pero lo disimulaba bien.

_¡Ella lo había preparado! ¡Debía gustarle!_

Situación diferente de Gaara quien al probar el té se había quemado la lengua, Juugo quien encontró el té demasiado desabrido a pesar de haberle echado como cuatro terrones de azúcar y Sasori quien al igual que Karin, bebía té prácticamente frio.

_Odiaban aquella semana_

El sonido de algo rompiéndose fue a parar a los oídos de todos quienes miraron atentos como Moegui les miraba nervios y se disponía a recoger una taza que se le había resbalado mientras lavaba y caído al suelo haciéndose añicos.

Si, nuevamente odiaban esa semana

- **Odio esta semana**–suspiro Juugo haciendo asentir a sus cuatro hermanos presentes, ya era normal que una semana al mes todo se colocara de forma caótica-

- **No sé cómo es que no sabes ni preparar una paila de huevos**–se quejo Sasori mirando a Karin con ojos matadores, no creía que fuera tan difícil, pero la proporción huevo-sal que Karin había usado fue por cada dos huevos un kilo de sal, así que en realidad comían sal con huevo en el pan-

- **¡Para la otra intenta hacer tú el desayuno!**–se quejo la pelirroja a sabiendas de que sus hermanos le reclamarían por su completa ineptitud para todo lo que los quehaceres de la casa respectaba, ya tenía muy bien asumido que Sakura era perfecta en todo sentido y no se acomplejaba por eso-

- **¡Lo ofrecí! ¡Pero tú con el **_**"los hombres no saben cocinar"**_** no me dejaste! ¡Hasta Akamaru cocina mejor que tú!**–exclamo nuevamente Sasori indignado, hasta un niño de seis años freiría mejor una sartén de huevos, solo que Karin no había dejado a Moegui porque prefería que lavara los platos sucios, lo que a ella le daba pereza extrema-

- **¡Al menos a mi no se me queman las ensaladas!**–acuso de inmediato la pelirroja apuntando al mayor de sus hermanos logrando que Gaara, Juugo y Moegui rieran por lo bajo al recordar la vez que Sasori intento hacer una ensalada de choclo congelado y lo puso en la olla a fuego alto y sin agua-

- **¡Eso solo paso una vez!**–se defendió Sasori con los ojos blancos de furia contraatacando a Karin con la mirada, en esa ocasión nadie le había dicho que el choclo se debía cocer con agua, el no era un chef, no sabía nada de cocina, ¿Qué esperaban de él?, ¡¿Sangre?!-

- **¡Y Sakura se puso igual de furiosa cuando vio la olla prendida en fuego como cuando Gaara casi hace explotar la cocina intentando usar el horno!**–arremetió ahora contra su otro hermano pelirrojo de ojos verdes quien se volvió a quemar con el té cuando Karin le pronuncio, haciendo reír ahora a Sasori, Moegui y Juugo-

- **¡Eso solo paso una vez!**–se defendió con las mismas palabras Gaara, la primera vez que le había tocado cocinar no se hizo dramas y compro en la tienda unas pizzas para llegar y calentarlas en la casa, simple y sencillo, lo que no contaba era que prender el horno era más difícil de lo que parecía-

- **Aquí todos cocinan mal, no vale la pena que se maten mutuamente **–intento frenar la pelea Juugo quien al ser el más maduro sabia que de allí podría salir algún grave comentario, el cual, no estaba Sakura para frenar en caso de emergencia-

-** ¿**_**"Cocinan"**_**?, ¿No deberías decir **_**"Cocinamos"**_** Juugo?, recuerdo que tu también te mandaste el patinazo de tu vida cuando por flojera, cuando intentaste hacer puré de papa, le echaste leche con chocolate en vez de blanca, porque no había y te daba flojera ir a comprarla **–recordó Karin con una media sonrisa triunfadora arreglándose los lentes haciendo explotar en risas a Gaara y Sasori junto a Moegui al recordar aquel puré de papa café que quedo con sabor dulce y que Sakura hizo que Juugo se comiera él solo-

- **¡Eso solo fue una vez!**–volvió a decir la misma frase Juugo, él no era un chef ni nada, ¡Nunca nadie le dijo que no todos los tipos de leche servían para el puré de papa! ¡¿Cómo se supone que él lo sabría?!-

El sonido de algo rompiéndose volvió a escucharse haciendo que todos, de nuevo, volvieran a voltear a la pequeña peli anaranjada quien se agacho a recoger los trozos de otra cosa que se le había caído.

_Otra taza_

- **Lo siento** –piido con nerviosismo Moegui quien al instante sintió las miradas asesinas de sus hermanos sobre ella, logrando que ella también les correspondiera con la misma mirada- **¡Y ni se atrevan a recordarme cuando hice bolas de arroz! ¡Tenía nueve años tarados!** –advirtió severamente tomando un plato y dispuesta a golpear a cualquiera de sus hermanos con ojos de _"Tengo un plato como arma y no dudare en usarlo"_mientras recordaba cuando intento cocinar, a los nueve años, bolas de arroz y termino por quemársele y hacer bolas de arroz quemado-

Otro sonido volvió a escucharse, este dejándoles las frentes sumamente azules y haciendo que se enfocaran directamente en la entrada del comedor. Temblaron notoriamente al ver con tres venitas en la cabeza, un tic nervioso y los ojos completamente cerrados a la pelirrosa, aunque lo que más les dio miedo fue ver como esta tenía el puño estampado en el muro logrando que incluso este se trisara por la fuerza del impacto.

_Un golpe de esos y ellos estarían muertos_

-** Dejen… el griterío… ¡Ahora!**–ordeno la pelirrosa a lo que todos rápidamente volvieron a su acostumbrada postura matutina, Sasori mordiendo de nuevo su pan, intentando por su bien físico y sexual, que le gustara el pan, Gaara tomando de sorbos largos el té sin importar que se quemara y que luego no sentiría la lengua, Juugo tomando un trozo de pan solo y mordiéndolo encontrando que estaba más calentito el pan que su té, Karin bebiendo su té como si nada y Moegui tarareando nerviosa intentando que no se le resbalara otra taza-

Suspiro bajando la cabeza, se sentía horrible

_**Odiaba esa semana**_

La maldita semana en que moría, desde físicamente hasta humorísticamente

_La semana de su periodo, la cual como siempre, ahora era un silencio absoluto_

Se sentó en su puesto sacando una pastilla de su bolsillo y bebiendo el té de un sorbo sin importarle que estaba caliente o frio, solo quería que ese medicamento le hiciera efecto pronto para poder dejar el maldito dolor en sus ovarios.

Todos miraban nerviosos a la pelirrosa, esa semana, estar sentados junto a ella en la misma mesa era peor a que te mandaran a pleno campo de guerra en una escuadrilla suicida. Sakura no tenia humor para nada esas semanas, ni para sus hermanos ni para nadie, lo único que quería hacer era quedarse en la cama a intentar dormir, pero como buena alumna tenía que ir a la escuela.

Temblaron ligeramente cuando Sakura se coloco de pie y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar la tetera y servir algo de té en un pequeño termo individual que esta tenia, luego agarrar una taza un pan al cual le echo una torreja de jamón y una de queso para luego dirigirse a su mochila y guardar aquello.

- **¿No tomaras desayuno aquí?**–pregunto extrañada la pelirroja a Sakura por verla guardar cosas propias de un desayuno en su mochila y recordar que esa semana todos compraban sus almuerzos afuera porque Sakura no cocinaba esos días-

- **No es para mí** –respondió cortante mientras se sentaba en su asiento nuevamente para seguir bebiendo su taza de té la cual aun no sabía si estaba caliente o fría, dulce o amargo, solo quería beberlo e irse- **Es para Sasuke**–explico al sentir las miradas extrañadas de sus hermanos luego transformarse en ojos de triangulitos dirigidos, más que a ella a quien miraban, a su amigo Uchiha-

- **¡¿Sasuke?!**–expresaron todos sus hermanos con tono de ira, con los celos a flor de piel, mientras apretaban sus mandíbulas, Sakura ni siquiera se preocupaba por ellos esa semana y aun así se daba el tiempo de ayudarle al Uchiha, ¿No se supone que debería preocuparse más por ellos que por ese extranjerito?-

- **¡¿Alguno opone alguna objeción?!**–reclamo Sakura parándose de golpe golpeando la mesa con las palmas estiradas en ella, haciendo que todos los hermanos se abrazaran a otro buscando protección de las garritas de Sakura y todos negaran con la cabeza al mismo tiempo-

- **¿No comerás algo antes de irte Sakura?**–ofreció con una nerviosa sonrisa Karin al ver como su hermanita se había levantado de la mesa y tomaba su mochila para irse-

- **No me gusta la sal con huevo**–recrimino directamente Sakura mirando con asesinos ojos a Karin quien quedo petrificada por la afirmación de la pelirrosa-

_Una vez la puerta se cerro, comenzaron las risas de sus hermanos para con ella_

OoOoOoO

Al llegar al salón pudo ver todo de los más normal, como de costumbre estaban varios chicos del salón condensado, escucho las bobadas de Naruto y su tan _"sereno"_saludo, las risas de las chicas, ya que siempre a esas horas Tenten, Hinata, Sakura e Ino se ponían a hablar y reían, situación que a Sasuke le gustaba mucho ya que sin saberlo, las risas de Sakura era muy melodiosas y le agradaban la mañana, todo eso justo antes de que Sakura le pasara un termo pequeño y un pan con alguna cosa para acompañarlo.

_Pero… ese día era diferente_

Todo era de lo más normal, la única diferencia fue que al llegar a su puesto, pudo ver a la pelirrosa prácticamente durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa y sus manos en vez de estar a sus lados, apretaban su estomago.

- **¿Ho…?**–iba a saludar Sasuke el cual tuvo que dejar la frase incompleta cuando Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Tenten y Hinata, todos se abalanzaron sobre él tapándose la boca-

- **¡Shhh!**–exclamaron todos con un dedo sobre sus labios mirando nerviosos a Sakura quien parecía no haber sido interrumpida en su descanso-

- _**¡No la despiertes!**_–pidió en susurro y con ojos de cachorro mojado Naruto quien era el que mejor sabia las facetas de Sakura cuando esta se enojaba o se ensañaba con alguien intentando desestresarse-

-_**¿Qué mosca les pico?**_–pregunto el azabache con extrañeza ya que era de lo más normal saludar a todos cuando se llegaba a un lugar, tampoco era la primera vez que pillaba a Sakura durmiendo y la despertaba cuando la saludaba-

- _**¿Ves este ojo morado?**_ –pregunto nuevamente en susurro Kiba apuntando a su ojo izquierdo haciendo que todos le miraran lastimeramente al pobre _"inocente"_-

- _**Te los dejaron morados los hermanos de Sakura cuando supieron que la habías golpeado en Voleibol**_–recordó Sasuke quien aun reía en sus adentros al recordar los gritos de desesperación y agonía que Sasori, Gaara, Karin, Juugo y hasta Moegui, le habían arrancado con dolor por haber golpeado a Sakura con el balón-

- _**Ese fue el derecho, te apunto a este**_–dijo con una deprimente aura el Inuzuka apuntando a su ojo izquierdo el cual ahora estaba igual o más morado que el izquierdo-

- _**¿Qué tiene eso que ver?**_–pregunto ya arto de indirectas el azabache mirando a todos quienes sonreían nerviosos sin saber que decir o hacer-

- _**Si no quieres un ojo morado, de nuevo, no la despiertes**_–advirtió Kiba quien se dirigió a su puesto con una deprimente aura rodeándole, era el muñeco de boxeo de todo el mundo, ahora hasta su atractivo rostro estaba peor que el de Naruto-

- _**Sigo sin entender**_–volvió a susurrar Sasuke mirando con duda a los chicos quienes se miraron entre sí con ojos nerviosos para que finalmente Naruto saliera del circulo con las mejillas rojas hasta donde Kiba se encontraba-

- _**Sakura está en una fase de este mes que… es complicada para toda chica**_–explico la chica de los ojos perlados por el bien de la pelirrosa y sus amigas, sabía que ella era la más sutil para hablar y no quería que sus amigas fueran nuevamente apaleadas-

- _**¿Periodo?**_ –pregunto Sasuke alzando una ceja mientras todas le miraron con ojos de platos sin entender cómo era posible que hubiera acertado- _**Mamá es igualita**_ –explico Sasuke recordando los cambios de humor de su madre en _"aquellos"_días y que al ser la única mujer de la familia, se quejaba de que nadie le entendía-

- _**Por cierto, Sakura me "pidió" que cuando llegaras, te pasara esto, y digo pidió porque en realidad como se me olvido, la salude como usualmente lo hago y me golpeo con el termo**_–recordó Ino sobándose la cabeza para luego tomar de su mesa el termo que usualmente Sakura le pasaba y un sándwich envuelto que seguramente ella también había preparado-

- _**Agradece que se preocupo por ti, usualmente a esta fecha manda a cualquiera a volar**_–comento Tenten dejando a Sasuke con una gota en la cabeza al momento de abrir el termo y tomar algo de té de este-

Aunque como usualmente, estaba perfecto, ni muy caliente ni muy frio, tampoco muy dulce ni tan amargo, solo y simplemente…

_Perfecto_

- **Chicos, todos a sus puestos** –pidió Iruka cuando entro y observo que todos aun conversaban y casi no habían notado su presencia, mas cuando vio a cierta pelirrosa aun dormida en su mesa se dedico a acercarse a ella picándole la cabeza con un dedo- **Sakura dije que…**-se vio interrumpido abruptamente-

_Se le heló la sangre_

- **¿Me decía algo?**–pregunto con cara de zombi la pelirrosa, cara que espantaría incluso al hombre más valiente y haría correr al más cobarde-

- **Q-que si quieres puedes ir a dormir a la enfermería**–ofreció el sensei con nerviosa mirada esperando la respuesta de Sakura quien solo dejo caer de nuevo su cabeza a la mesa con pereza-

- **Hmp**–musito la pelirrosa, haciendo que todos lo interpretaran como que no haría caso y se quedaría allí, realmente eso quiso decir ya que el solo hecho de pararse ya la hacía ponerse de mal genio-

- _***Es peor que mamá* **_-pensó Sasuke sentado a su lado viendo como a Sakura le valió que él se sentara, que Naruto y los demás comenzaran a hablar de ella y como Iruka, prácticamente, había corrido a la pizarra cuando esta le respondió-

OoOoOoO

En aquel momento abrió si lonchera sacando unas cuantas bolas de arroz, la mitad se las dejo ella y la otra mitad era de Sasuke, aunque sabía que ella no se las comería todas y se las ofrecería mas rato a Sasuke, a sabiendas de que este las guardaría y que se las llevaría a Itachi, sucedía siempre algo similar con el almuerzo que ella llevaba.

Vio a su amiga pararse frente a ella, perfecto, recién había recuperado su ánimo y ahora Ino vendría a fastidiarla de nuevo, ¿Qué nadie podía dejarla tranquila ese día o tendría que golpear a medio mundo para que eso pasara?

- **¿Quieres tranquilizarte?, no eres la única a la que le pasa**–expreso ya con fastidio Ino, apenas si era el segundo día del periodo de su amiga y realmente la paciencia ya se le estaba terminando-

- **Intenta limpiar la casa, hacer la cena, ordenar los cuartos de cinco hermanos, dos de ellos unos completos casos perdidos en orden, lavar, planchar, colgar ropa, aguantar las idioteces de tus hermanos, estudiar y hacer tareas, todo cuando estás en tu maldito periodo el cual recuerdo te pone igual que a mí**–enumero Sakura con ojos asesinos dedicados a Ino quien se escondió tras Tenten intentando no decir nada más que causara que Sakura le golpeara de nuevo con el termo en la cabeza-

- **Respira hondo Sakura, relájate**–pidió la chica de ojos perlados con nerviosa expresión, sabia y tenía la suerte que Sakura no era capaz de golpearla a ella y que jamás lo había hecho, pero tentar a su suerte… era muy inteligente como para siquiera intentar hacerlo-

Todos miraron cuando la puerta del salón volvió a abrirse a pesar de que no era aun la hora para que Iruka apareciera, aunque ver a Sasuke a través de la puerta les dio la explicación, solo que nadie se había percatado siquiera de cuando se había ido, menos sabían de donde venia.

- **¿Dónde estabas Sasuke?**–pregunto la pelirrosa asombrando a todos de que su mal genio no se viera reflejado con el azabache-

- **Tomate esto**–dijo el Uchiha pasándole una pequeña pastilla cerrada en la mano a Sakura quien le miro extrañado porque él tenía esa clase de cosas en su poder-

- **¿Por qué tú tienes pastillas para los dolores de periodo?**–pregunto en voz audible la Haruno haciendo que todos, chicos y chicas, abrieran los ojos a más no poder, casi riendo al ver a Sasuke y saber que le había pasado aquella pastillita-

- **Fui a pedir una a la enfermería**–explico Sasuke sentándose en su puesto tomando una bola de arroz de las cuales Sakura ese día le llevo, ella siempre se preocupaba por ayudarle en todo y lo menos que podía hacer era aguantarla e intentar ayudarle de alguna forma, las miradas de burlas o asombros para él eran casi irrelevantes-

_Solo cierto chico tenía la capacidad de hacerle perder el juicio en tres tiempo_

- **¿Y cómo lo pediste?, ¡Ya se! **_**"No se deje engañar por mi apariencia algo afeminada Shizune-san, pero quiero que me dé una pastilla para los dolores del periodo"**_–dijo Naruto haciendo el intento de sonido de una voz femenina junto a sus manos en sus mejillas, mejillas sonrojadas y una expresión de "niña buena" con la cual hizo reír a casi todos, menos a Sasuke claro quién se paro con los puños apretados a punto de darle un puñetazo-

_Aunque eso no fue necesario_

El puño de cierta chica se estampo en el Uzumaki haciendo a todos temblar y esconderse tras de alguien o abrazarse a alguien, sobre todo cuando Naruto quedo estampado en la pizarra con ojos de espirales y a Hinata yendo a verle preocupada-

- **¡A eso le llamo un buen derechazo!**–Exclamo Kiba tomándose el ojo izquierdo ya que a Naruto le quedaría la mejilla aun peor de lo que Sakura le había dejado a él el ojo-

- **¡Naruto te he dicho que no me irrites!**–advirtió nuevamente la Haruno con el puño levantado, incluso sacando humo del tan potente golpe que dejo inconsciente al Uzumaki-

- **Dobe**–susurro con una mano en la cabeza Sasuke, el haciendo lo posible para calmar a Sakura y ahora era Naruto quien la volvía a poner de malas, aunque sonrió de medio lado al darse cuenta de que le había defendido y que era el único al que no golpeaba-

- **Naruto aun no aprende a cerrar la boca cuando Sakura se coloca como ogro**–expreso Kiba cruzándose de brazos observando al "muy idiota" de Naruto quien seguía inconsciente, eso dejaría marca en su rostro, él era la prueba viviente de ello-

_- __***Y él tampoco***_-suspiro Sasuke al sentir nuevamente el aura demente de Sakura brotando por cada uno de sus poros-

- **¿Dijiste algo Kiba?**–pregunto la pelirrosa quien volvió a tronar los puños a punto de golpear a Kiba quien comenzó a temblar pensando en que cosa le dejaría morada ahora si ya tenía los ojos morados-

_Aunque al parecer, alguien allá arriba también le quería_

¡Salvado! ¡Y nada menos que por la osadía de Uchiha Sasuke!

Todos miraban nerviosos como Sasuke se acerco por detrás de la pelirrosa con expresión de fastidio y le tapo la boca, lo extraño, era que Sakura tenía abiertos de par en par. Cuando por fin le soltó, agarro la botella de jugo que tenia y se la planto en la boca a Sakura como si le diera un biberón a un bebe y esta aun en su asombro, bebió el jugo como cual bebe tomado de su mamila.

Todos esperaban la reacción asesina de la pelirrosa, que matara a Sasuke, que lo castrara, que lo golpeara e incrustara en la pizarra a un lado de Naruto, ¡Cualquier cosa!

_Pero la reacción fue la menos esperada_

Los ojos de Sakura se aguaron junto a un enorme puchero en sus labios y sus puños se colocaron a la altura de sus mejillas como el típico gesto que los bebes hacen cuando tienen las mañas a flor de piel.

- **¡No soy una bebe!**–expreso la pelirrosa con tristeza fingida y la sensibilidad brotándole de los poros, tanto que hasta lagrimas falsas salían de sus ojos, dejando a todos con ojos de platos ante la infantil actitud que tomo en lugar de la asesina que hubiera tomado con cualquier otro que no hubiera sido Sasuke-

-** Ahora guarda silencio, quédate quieta, espera a que la pastilla haga efecto, siéntate, almuerza y deja de chillar un rato**–aprendió Sasuke quien poco menos apunto la silla del puesto de la pelirrosa haciendo que esta aun con su puchero obedeciera y se sentara llevándose otra bola de arroz a la boca sin cambiar su expresión infantil de su rostro-

_¡A cualquiera que le hablara así ya le habría partido la cara!_

- _***A eso le llamo domar a la bestia***_-pensaron todos a la vez, mirando a Sasuke como si fuera un santo por ser el único capaz de hablarle así a Sakura sin que esta le dejara sin descendencia-

- **¡Y deja de hacer ese puchero! ¡Es molesto!**–Volvió a reclamar Sasuke al ver como Sakura seguía comiendo su bola de arroz con la expresión infantil de puchero aun en su rostro-

- **¡Deja de regañarme!**–exclamo con su puchero aun más marcado y nuevas lagrimas falsas saliendo de sus ojos la pelirrosa, quien nuevamente tenia la sensibilidad a flor de piel-

_No entendía como Sasuke la hacía sentir así si usualmente cualquier la irritaba_

_Pero en esos momentos no se esforzaría por actuar de una manera, solo se dejaba llevar por el momento_

- _***Tranquilo, recuerda que es una semana complicada para ella, tenle piedad o por ultimo ten piedad de ti mismo y no metas la pata arriesgando tu pellejo***_-pensaba Sasuke frotando sus sienes, sacándole una gota a todos ya que mientras Sakura seguía en su drama puchero, Sasuke meditaba frotaba las sienes haciendo que los dos tuvieras expresiones sumamente cómicas-

_Aunque sus ojos salieron de sus cavilaciones mentales cuando escucho un bostezo_

- **Me dio sueño**–menciono Sakura quien comenzó a regresarse los ojos de un momento a otro llamando la atención de varios-

- **¿Qué nunca tomas pastillas Sakura?**–Pregunto la rubia de su amiga observando cómo los efectos secundarios de esas típicas pastillitas hacían efecto en Sakura, efectos a los que te acostumbras cuando las tomas seguido-

- **Las evito por lo mismo, me dan sueño**–respondió la pelirrosa haciendo caer a todos estilo anime al suelo-

- **¡Frentesota!**–reclamo Ino con ojos asesinos, miren que su amiga siempre estaba frenética esos días y era porque la muy dama no se dignaba a tomarse una simple pastilla-

- **¡No me grites puerca!**–grito la pelirrosa con su tan acostumbrada y usual aura asesina que espanto a Ino al momento que esta se coloco de pie-

_Y nuevamente alguien allá arriba hacia de las suyas_

El puchero de la pelirrosa se dejo nuevamente ver cuando sintió como alguien le tomaba de los hombros y aplicando poca fuerza la hacía sentarse, Sasuke prácticamente la estaba tratando como a una niña de cinco años que estaba castigada y no tenía permiso de pararse.

- **¡Te dije que te quedaras sentada! ¡Y quita ese puchero!**–regaño ya sin paciencia Sasuke, él era de los tipos que adoraban el silencio y miren que ahora por culpa de Sakura, bueno, no tanto de Sakura sino que de los tipos que no la dejaban en paz y ella como estaba sensible se defendía, ahora ni eso tenía en el salón de clases-

- **Aun tengo sueño**–respondió Sakura volviendo a refregarse los ojos con pereza y cansancio, quizá de verdad estaba más cansada de lo que aparentaba, razono Sasuke-

- **Entonces duerme un rato, dudo que Iruka-sensei se queje**–menciono Tenten con una nerviosa sonrisa, todos sabían, incluyendo al sensei, que Sakura era sumamente violenta esos días y quien la estresara lo pagaba, Iruka no había sido la excepción en ningún caso, hasta él había pasado por alguno de los golpes de la pelirrosa-

_Y los ojos de todos se volvieron a abrir de nuevo_

La acción siguiente de Sakura si que fue el punto donde todos guardaron el grato silencio que Sasuke estaba esperando por largo rato, solo que ahora no estaba del todo cómodo ya que la pelirrosa había abrazado su brazo y usado su hombro como almohada cerrando los ojos y comenzando a respirar tranquilamente.

Un tic nervioso apareció en su ceja junto a un leve sonrojo, aunque sus ojos miraron al resto con la expresión asesina más grande que alguna vez hacia usado y que casi siempre reservaba para Itachi, cuando vio que sus compañeros iban a fastidiarlo.

Nuevamente Iruka llego al salón para la siguiente clase y se quedo en estado piedra al ver a Sakura prácticamente dormida apoyada en Sasuke, tan dulce como una pequeña bebita. A los ojos de cualquiera de los hombres de ese salón, ella se veía completamente hermosa dormida, aun cuando supieran que al despertar seria nuevamente una maquina de golpes porque Sakura esa maldita semana era completamente bipolar e irritable.

Aunque a diferencia de todos…

_**Él no odiaba del todo esa semana**_


	10. Pruebas de la vida

Muy bien, lo admitia, su tic nervioso en ese momento era mas que notorio. Miraba la espalda de Sakura en ese momento como su fuera completamente inalcansable, la verdad jamas creyo necesitar a una persona como en ese momento la necesitaba.

.

.

.

_- ¿Sasuke ya puede leer y escribir él solo?_

_- Pues… si, pero se demora bastante en hacerlo solo aun _

_- Entonces hagamos una prueba, que haga el examen solo, claro, solo la mitad_

.

.

.

Las mitad… La mitad más complicada de su vida

Jamás pensó que la mitad de un examen le complicaría tanto la existencia.

_Literalmente, la prueba estaba en Japonés para él_

Habían pasado unas semanas ya desde que llego a Japon, se podria decir que ahora lo hablaba perfectamente, Itachi tambien ya podia hablarlo con mas fludes solo pidiendo ayuda con alguna que otra palabra.

_¡Pero leer y escribir era una situación completamente diferente!_

Si, de acuerdo, lo estaba logrando, con la ayuda de Sakura realmente estaba aprendiendo bien el idioma, el problema surgía cuando no la tenía como su diccionario personal, algunas letras aun las confundía

_¿Algunas?, ¡Para él aun todas eran iguales! ¡Traducir aquel examen deberia ser su propio examen!_

Además, no solo tenía que traducir, tenía que responder, malditamente el examen era de historia para rematar. No era negado con la historia, jamás una materia le gano, el problema era que no se sabía la historia de Japón y no la había estudiado porque estudiar el idioma ya le consumía todo el tiempo y la capacidad de estudio que tenia

_Lo admitía, ¡No era un genio!_

Y como si fuera poco, Iruka habia sentado a todos separados, usualmente le dejaba hacer con Sakura los exámenes o se los tomaba de manera oral, exceptuando matematicas claro, pero con el resto si que tenía problemas. No, ahora estaba sentado solo con un examen de un idioma que apenas si comenzaba a aprender y tenia que escribir para contestarlo.

_Es decir, estaba más frito que una hamburguesa de McDonald's_

El aura deprimente que le rodeaba desaparecio totalmente cuando de delante de él aparecio un papel sobre su mesa sin que el maestro se diera cuenta, vaya, el papel en los examenes era la tipica ayuda universal en todos los países al parecer.

Al abrirlo, casi pudo ver una luz divina apareciendo sobre aque pequeño y tan maravilloso objeto. Miro adelante donde Tenten estaba sentada quien asintio levemente cuando le miro de reojo, en el estaban escritos de la mano y letra de la castaña los caracteres que le servirian para hacer el examen junto a la explicacion en caracteres mas sensillos que él podia ya leer. Claro, Tenten alguna vez tambien habia pasado por ello, asi que le debia comprender a la perfección, por eso la ayuda.

_Al menos ahora podría terminar de traducir el estúpido examen_

Una vez pudo terminar de comprender de leer la mitad del examen que Iruka le dio, quedo nuevamente con la frente en azul, de acuerdo, a veces preferiria quedarse en la ignorancia, aunque realmente parecia un ignorante ya que no tenia m***** idea de las respuestas a las preguntas que le hacian, de las cuales no solo eran preguntas, habia que completar una linea de tiempo y unir palabras de una fila "A" con los conceptos relacionados a la fila "B", por llo cual decidió hacer lo unico que podia en una situación como esa.

_Pedir y suplicar por piedad_

Nuevamente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al igual que el de todos cuando alguien toco a la puerta, haciendo que prestaran atencion a ella y poder observar como Iruka abria la puerta dejando pasar a Neji a la puerta del salón.

Momento en que todos comenzaban a pasar papeles y a murmurar.

_Su caso no fue la excepción_

- _**Sasuke**_–susurro la voz del rubio llamando a Uchiha quien le presto atención un solo segundo cuando este le paso un precioso papel blanco muy similar al que antes Tenten-

¿Naruto?, ¿Dando respuestas? ¡Que le parta un rayo! En el tiempo que habia pasado con sus amigos de Japón sabia que el rubio era la ultima persona a la que copiarle en un examen. Naruto pudo muy bien entender esa mirada de duda del Uchiha quien miraba el papel sin saber si creerle o no y fue cuando Naruto se hizo para atrás apuntando con la mirada a cierta ojiperla quien levanta la mano con el pulgar arriba.

_¡Claro! ¡A Hinata si le podía creer!_

Al abrir el papel, pudo divisar toda la línea de tiempo completamente hecha, jamás había estado en la situación de tener que copiar

_A tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. _

- _**Uchiha, anota**_ –escucho nuevamente el susurro de alguien, esta vez fue Kiba quien estaba sentado atrás suyo, haciéndole alzar una ceja- _**fila "A" los números que corresponden de la fila "B" son: tres, dos, uno, seis, ocho, cuatro, cinco, nueve y siete**_–le dicto las respuestas y al segundo volvió a su posición original cuando Iruka escucho que los murmullos en el salón ya habían subido de volumen-

- **Orden muchachos, estamos en un examen**–pidió el sensei mirando a todos con desaprobación a sabiendas que usaron la interrupción de Neji para pasarse respuestas-

- **Iruka-sensei**–volvió a llamar Neji quien ya le había explicado el porqué de su presencia al maestro y no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para estar allí-

- **De acuerdo** –asintió en un suspiro el maestro, no tenia mas opcion, peticion del presidente del alumnado- **Sakura, ¿Cuánto te falta del examen?**–pregunto el maestro a la pelirrosa quien levanto la mirada parpadeando varias veces y nuevamente agachando su mirada al papel mientras escribía rápidamente, casi sacándole humo al examen dejándole una gota en la cabeza a varios quienes le miraban-

- **Ya termine**–sonrió complacida la pelirrosa dejando de lado el lápiz que ya casi no tenia punta y pasándole el examen a su sensei quien quedo con los ojos abiertos del más puro asombro-

- **¡¿Qué?!**–gritaron varios del salón ante lo dicho por Sakura, ellos a duras penas podían responder un examen tan difícil y ella como si nada respondía todo en menos de media hora-

- **Eso fue rápido** –afirmo Iruka con una nerviosa sonrisa y una gota de sudor resbalándole por la frente al momento de recibir el examen de la pelirrosa- **Neji te viene a buscar porque hay reunión del alumnado y dirección, hazle honor a tus calificaciones Sakura**–alago cerrando un ojo a forma de confianza con su alumna pelirrosa a sabiendas que ella era la mejor de la clase-

-** Gracias**–hablo con tono nervioso la chica sintiendo las miradas de envidia sana de sus amigos tras su espalda casi pudiendo escuchar sus pensamientos de "Maldita frentona sabelotodo" de Ino, "¡Ayuda!" de Naruto, "¡Otra vez me gano" de Kiba, "¡Sakura prestame tu cerebro!" de Tenten y "¿Cómo es posible?" de Hinata-

- _***Aunque supiera el idioma y aunque todos aquí lo sepan, esta dificil, ¿Cómo es que ELLA lo termino tan rapido?***_-se preguntaba Sasuke mirando como la pelirrosa salía del salón en compañía de Neji para cumplir con sus obligaciones de presidencia de curso-

Estaba demás preguntarse eso, mientras él estudiaba idioma con la ayuda de Sakura, ella no desperdiciaba el tiempo, se ponia a estudiar con él, claro, sus propias materias, todo antes de comenzar a hacer la cena.

_Tensión_

Sintió la presión sobre él de un momento a otro, ahora ni siquiera tenia el apoyo sicologico de saber que Sakura estaba a tres puestos delante de él, mirandole la espalda para darse apoyo asi mismo, no entendia como era posible que le hiciera tanta falta la presencia de la pelirrosa como para quedar aun mas en blanco de lo que antes ya lo estaba.

_Era porque no quería fallarse_

_Era porque quería demostrarle que sus esfuerzos habían servido_

_**Era porque más que mal, en aquel salón de clases, los dos estaban muy pendientes el uno del otro**_

- **Ten Sasuke**–hablo sin mucho ánimo de esconderse Ino a quien varios miraron extrañados, sobre todo Iruka ya que no entendía el contexto de la situación-

_Y sinceramente, el tampoco_

- **Aquí está la goma que me pediste** –expreso Ino con voz tensa y ojos de _"Sígueme el juego maldito Uchiha o date por muerto"_, mientras un aura maligna aparecía alrededor de ella a formar amenazante si no cumplía con el mandato de sus azules ojos-

- **Hmp, gracias**–acepto semi aturdido el azabache quien tomo la goma lo mas rápido que pudo, siguiéndole perfectamente el juego a Ino y así levantando ninguna sospecha en Iruka-

Miro la goma sin entender, dedicandose a borrar cualquier cosa en su examen para que Iruka creyera la ciscunstancia y luego dejandola a un lado de su lapiz, para su fortuna, tenia su propia goma en su estuche asi que no se vio raro que la dejara en la mesa.

Nuevamente el silencio comenzó a estresar a todos ya en los ultimos minutos del examen, ahora solo le quedaban las tres malditas preguntas que pudo traducir y que en su vida sabría las respuestas.

Comenzó a sudar frio, era la primera vez que tenia la mente en blanco. Intento por ultimo comenzar a adivinar y al escribir un carácter de forma erronea, de la manera mas normal agarro la goma que Ino le paso para poder borrar.

_Detalle_

_Pequeño gran detalle_

Antes no se había fijado, pero cuando tomo la goma se dio cuenta que el tipico carton que las gomas tienen no estaba bien pegado, es mas, dentro del carton pudo ver que tenía algo escrito.

¡Aleluya! Ino le habia escrito las respuestas de las preguntas que por casi media hora habia tratado de cranear sin resultado alguno, pero ahora gracias a sus amigos al menos no haria el ridículo en el examen.

Por un segundo, sus pensamientos se alejaron del examen

_Amigos…_

Esa era la palabra que su mente automaticamente le asigno a aquellos muchachos, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Tenten, todos ellos le estaban ayudando a pesar de solo conocerlo por un corto tiempo, realmente pasr tanto con Sakura habia hecho que ella se convirtiera en una amiga muy especial para él, al pasar tanto con Sakura tambien habia comenzado a pasar mucho tiempo con los demas, pero jamas se habia puesto a pensar en cómo los consideraba.

_Amigos_

Nuevamente su mente pensó en esa palabra. Era… era la primera vez que alguien le ayudaba cuando realmente lo necesitaba, era la primera vez que se sentia completamente comodo con un grupo de chicos de su edad, era la primera vez que conocía a personas como ellos.

En Estados Unidos no tenia amigos ni alguien que le esperara como el caso de Itachi, donde él si tenía amigos, estaban Yahiko, Nagato, Konan, Deidara, Hidan y otros amigos raros de Itachi, él a veces se juntaba con todos ellos, pero era menor, no tenía amigos de su propia edad antes, no confiaba en ellos, los pocos que alguna vez se hicieron pasar por sus amigos eran solo interesados y las dos amitades que habia tenido con Shino y Chouji habia desaparecido con el tiempo, cuando Shino se mudo a otro estado y cuando él debido a los problemas de salud de su madre se transfería de escuela cada que se mudaban de estado.

No sabía cómo… pero… esos chicos realmente le hacían sentir como si tuviera…

_Amigos_

Sonrió de forma cabizbaja. Aquel era un lugar casi perfecto, tan comodo, tan alegre, tan… tan simple, pero sabia que era un sueño temporal, ¿Por qué tenia que ser asi?, facil, algun dia volveria a Norteamerica, los dejaria, ¿Por qué justamente donde menos tenia que sentirse comodo estaba incluso agarrando cariño con esa gente?, podia actuar como un chico de su edad, tenia amigos de su edad, una vida entretenida incluso cuando el idioma le estresaba.

Pero algún día tendría que dejarlos

_Amigos_

Volvió a pensar al segundo de ver la goma de Ino con las respuestas y ver de reojo a sus compañeros concentrados en sus exámenes, como si estos fueran a desaparecer de un momento a otro y se encontrara nuevamente en el salón de clases de su antigua escuela donde se la pasaba las horas de clases, las interminables horas del día, completamente solo

_**Amigos**_

OoOoOoO

Aquel timbre apenas si habia sonado y ellos realmente tenian la frente coloreada de azul con la expresion de cansancio mas pesada que alguna vez sus rostros hubieran mostrado.

_Quedaba poquito, muy poquito_

Era el único consuelo que Neji se encontraba alte la estresante situacion que por tres años habia vivido y que en pocos meses quedarían en sus recuerdos como situaciones divertidas después con los años.

Pero, para Shikamaru y Sakura no existia aun ese consuelo, es mas, ellos aun tendrian que soportar las reuniones del directorio con los presidentes del alumnado una vez al mes por bastante tiempo.

- **¿Por qué demonios no se podra renunciar a la presidencia?**–pregunto en un tremendo bostezo el presidente del segundo grado de preparatoria, aquel chico con una coleta en forma de piña en el cabello-

- **Normativa estudiantil número tres, el mejor de cada grado basado en calificaciones, indistinto del salón, deberá ser el representante académico del grado, es decir, el presidente del grado**–repitió casi como una grabadora la pelirrosa quien se sabía casi de memoria todo el código estudiantil de su instituto-

_Normativa número treinta y siete, el presidente de cada grado debe saberse cada normativa del instituto_

Se explico ella misma el hecho de tener tanta información en la cabeza-

- **Pero me da flojera**–volvió a quejarse Shikamaru quien preferiría dormir sus apacibles siestas en clases que ir a esas aburridas y tediosas reuniones-

- **¿Entonces porque simplemente no comienzas a sacarte menos notas y cedes el puesto?**–pregunto Neji quien también tenia expresión de cansancio en el rostro, solo que a diferencia de Shikamaru, el debía ser el mejor, su padre contaba con eso, él debía ser el estudiante perfecto como él orgullo de la familia-

- **Porque si lo hago Temari me golpeara de la forma más traumática que conozco, estoy amenazado**–explico Shikamaru quien paro su paso con la frente aun mas azul mientras un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al recordar la amenaza de su novia-

- **Dudo que te castre**–afirmo Neji cruzándose de brazos al ver la traumática posición y rostros que Shikamaru había adoptado al recordar a su novia-

- **¿Castrarme?, Ojala fuera eso, me amenazo con algo mucho peor**–volvió a decir con otro escalofrió en el cuerpo Shikamaru de solo imaginarse tremenda tortura a la que su novia le expondría si hacia lo que Neji le dijo-

- **¿Qué puede ser peor?**–pregunto Sakura con un dedo en el mentón intentando imaginárselo para ella poder amenazar a sus hermanos con algo similar-

- **Amenazo con el matricidio si bajaba mi promedio voluntariamente**–explico Shikamaru al segundo que se tapo la boca y un tercer escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, incluso se le revolvió el estomago cuando pensó en adquirir tan tremenda responsabilidad a corta edad, le era fastidioso pensar en matrimonio a sus diecisiete años-

- _***Eso si es una amenaza para Shikamaru, Temari lo conoce bien***_-pensaron con una gota en la cabeza Sakura y Neji al ver el estado emocional de Shikamaru por las amenazas de Temari-

- **¡Nara Shikamaru te escuche!**

OoOoOoO

Habían salido apenas del examen, para su suerte había recibido mucha ayuda, estaba tan malditamente agradecido de esos idiotas con corazón que hasta se los agradeció

¡ÉL! ¡Uchiha Sasuke! ¡¿Dando gracias?!

_Ni siquiera él se lo creía_

Pero realmente le tenía que dar las gracias a otra persona, ¿la razon?

.

.

.

_- ¿Qué pasa Sasuke?_

_- Quería… yo…_

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- Darles las… gracias… por ayudarme_

¡Por Kami! ¡Si que le había costado!

_- Deberías darle las gracias a Sakura_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Ella fue quien nos pidió que cuando llegaran a separarte de ella para algún examen, te ayudáramos si te veíamos muy complicado_

_- Y si que estabas complicado_

.

.

.

En aquellos momentos iba caminando presisamente con los que le ayudaron, ¡Claro que estaba complicado! ¡Si no fuera por ellos tendria su primer reprovado del año! Y no podia reprovar, tenia que irle bien para poder sacar adelante su escuela, graduarse y entrar a la universidad o poder trabajar, de preferencia lo segundo.

En aquel momento iban caminando al casino a almorzar ya que por la temporada de otoño no podian salir al jardin a menos de que quisieran una pulmonia segura. Ya casi llegaban, sabían que allá llegarían los demás de sus amigos.

- **¡Jajajaja!**–Escucharon unas risas justo arriba de ellos, ya que casualmente estos estaban arriba en el comienzo de la escalera-

La escena hizo reír a todos, ya que Temari quiza por que motivo tenia agarrado a Shikamaru del cuello de su camisa, era bien sabido por todos que la rubia no aguantaba por mucho tiempo la pereza de su novio.

Miraron como le soltó y le agarro de la oreja haciendolo bajar de la escalera mientras este se quejaba y su rostro de fastidio ahora tenia una mezcla de dolor ya que Temari no era precisamente delicada con él.

Las risas de todos alrededor, incluso la de sus amigos aparecieron, era normal, la escena era de lo mas graciosa, incluso él comenzo a soltar una leve carcajada ante la situacion, realmente era para reirse. Paro de reirse al notar a su alrededor aquel ambiente tan ligero, tan amistoso casi inocente, riendo como un chico con sus amigos, de lo mas normal.

_Aquel lugar era sumamente cómodo_

Dejaron levemente las risas para observar hacia arriba al no escuchar las risas de Sakura ni las leves carcajadas que muy extrañamente Neji sacaba a luz.

Su estomago se sintió vació

Pudo ver como ambos chicos se tapaban la boca uno al otro haciendo que sus rostros se sonrojaran por motivos de aguantar la risa, inclusos las mejillas de ambos estaban infladas por contener la risa, no se dejaban reir mutuamente o sabian que explotarían y harian poco menos que un ridiculo frente a todos, aunque les duro poco ya que la primera en explotar en risas fue Sakura soltando la boca de Neji quien tambien se doblaba de la risa.

- **¡Shikamaru quiero ser la madrina de bodas! ¡Jajajajajaja!**–Grito la pelirrosa a todo lo que sus pulmones daban mientras se doblaba tanto de la risa que casi cae al suelo pataleando sin poder aguantarse-

- **¡Entonces yo sería el padrino!**–se carcajeo nuevamente Neji sin poder dejar de recordar el espectáculo vivido antes, donde Shikamaru le expreso su deseo a Temari de sacar menos notas y abandonar el cargo y esta lo volvió a amanear con el "Matricidio" como le llamo Shikamaru y luego se lo llevo de una oreja-

- **¡Sujétame que me tiro al suelo! ¡Jajajaja!**–Seguía riendo Sakura quien se apoyaba en el pecho de Neji con las manos y bajando la cabeza ya que aun se doblaba de la risa-

- **¡Espero que los anillos no sean esposas!**–siguió en su risa Neji quien para sujetar a Sakura, precisamente para que esta no se callera, y para intentar no caerse de la escalera, le tomo de los hombros creando cercanía entre ellos para sujetarse mutuamente-

_Mucha cercanía _

De un momento a otro, el ambiente calido de risas que aun persistian ya que esos dos ahora eran el espectaculo, para Sasuke comenzo a ser sumamente incomodo.

Miraba la expresión de risa de la pelirrosa y como sus ojos brillaban de diversion, una expresion hermosa que realmente quisiera retratar en una foto.

_Pero no, se sentía mal_

¿Por qué esa precisa escena que antes disfrutaba ahora se había vuelto tan desagradable?

_Porque era Neji y no él con quien se divertía tanto_

- **¡Oigan ya dejen el show que se nos acaba la hora de almuerzo!**–les grito divertido Kiba haciendo que ambos recordaran que no estaban solos en el mundo y que deberían dejar de reír o los considerarían unos locos, bueno, más de lo que ya estaban-

- **Sakura-chan, este te estaba buscando, quería decirte algo**–animo Naruto con un codazo a hablar a Sasuke quien le miro con un tic nervioso al ser llamado tan solo como "este" por el rubio Uzumaki-

- **Ja… de acuerdo… jajaja… ¿Qué sucede Sasuke?**–pregunto aun riendo Sakura, haciendo reír levemente a todos ya que las risas son contagiosas y la de Sakura sobre todo-

Aquella dulce expresión era adorable, hasta ganas de reir le daban al verla, lo admitia. Planeaba darle las gracias a Sakura por perocuparse tanto por él que hasta ideo un plan de ayuda en caso que Iruka le separara de ella cuando aun no pudiera solo con el idioma, de verdad quería agradecerle.

_**Pero… **_

- **Desaparécete de mi vista, molestia**–insulto con el ceño fruncido el azabache, descolocando a todos de manera monumental ante aquellas palabras que dejaron completamente fría la situación-

Al siguiente segundo Sasuke salio caminando pasando de largo a Sakura sin cambiar su expresion y colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos dandole toda la pose enojo que la pelirrosa podría haber interpretado.

_**… Los celos pudieron más que él**_

-** ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién se cree ese teme para hablarle asi a Sakura-chan?! **–Exclamo colerizado el rubio a punto de salir corriendo a patearle el trasero a su compañero extranjero-

- **¿Qué fue lo que paso antes de que nos encontraran chicos?**–pregunto en desconcierto Neji quien aun no asimilaba completamente la escena que recién había ocurrido-

- **No sabemos que le paso, veníamos conversando muy animados a buscarlos**–explico la chica de los moñitos quien desvió el rostro de la mirada de los ojos perlados para observar preocupada a la pelirrosa quien había quedado en una especie de shock-

- **¿Sakura?, ¿Estas bien?, ¿Sakura?**–pregunto con preocupación Ino pasando una mano por el frente de los vacios y perdidos ojos de la pelirrosa sin mayor respuesta-

Escuchaba los pasos de Sasuke dando al vuelta al pasillo como un eco en su cabeza, no entendia, ¿Habia hecho algo malo?, quiza estaba molesto por haber planeado todo aquello del examen sin su permiso, quiza estaba molesto porque no confio en sus capacidades lo suficiente.

¿Y si ahora le odiaba?

_Algo en su pecho se apretó súbitamente_

Los rostros de todos se preocuparon al ver como Sakura llevaba sus manos hasta su pecho dejando caer dos gotas de sus ojos.

_Hace tiempo que no la veían llorar y cuando lo hacía, les dolía_

Le vieron salir corriendo en direccion contraria a la de Sasuke al momento de romper en llanto bajo la aun preocupada mirada de todos.

Sakura era muy alegre, en muchas ocasiones irritable o hasta violenta, esa faceta la sacaba cuando su llamado materno de responsabilidad salía a flote, todos la conocían, para todos ella era importante, pero la conocian bien, sabian que su corazón aun era frágil, que aun sacaba pena y llantos guardados desde pequeña cuando cualquier cosa hacia clic en su cabeza.

Neji, Naruto y Kiba eran los únicos chicos que dejaban que se le acercaran, Neji porque conocio a Gaara cuando este estaba en ultimo de preparatoria y Neji apenas si habia entrado, sabian que el ojiperla veía a Sakura con los mismos ojos que usaba con Hinata, como a una hermana menor, y aunque este no lo admitiera, sabían que sus ojos solo amaban a dos moñitos andantes.

Naruto, era un idiota, de acuerdo, pero un idiota de buen corazon que siempre alegraba a Sakura y la hacia reir, capaz de poder hacer que cualquier ambiente pesado cobrara vida y diversion al instante. Por Kiba, solo le dejaban acercarse porque era amigo de Naruto y los Haruno sabian que Sakura era demaciada carne para ese perro y que ella jamás le prestaría atención.

_Pero Uchiha se había ganado el premio_

No cualquiera hacia llorar a Sakura, estaba claro, solo cuando alguien muy importante para ella le trataba mal rompía en llanto, el que ella saliera corriendo llorando significaba que Sasuke habia pasado a ser una persona importante para ella y ese inútil se daba el lujo de hacerla llorar.

- **Ni una palabra de esto a Karin ni a ninguno de los hermanos de Sakura**–ordeno Neji mirando a todos los chicos quienes le miraron con sus rostros de notorio reproche ante sus palabras-

- **¡Pero ya viste como la hizo llorar! ¡Ese inútil se merece una tunda!**–exclamo frustrado Naruto de haber dejado irse a Sasuke y no haberlo golpeado el mismo en la nariz por haber hecho llorar a su querida amiga pelirrosa-

- **Sakura esta grande, debe aprender a controlar sus emociones y además este es asunto de ella, no se inmiscullan, si llega a oídos de sus hermanos será por ella y no por nosotros, ¿quedo claro?**–pregunto volviendo a realzar la orden anterior haciendo que todos se miraran entre si no muy convencidos de lo que dirían-

- **Si**–aceptaron de no muy buena gana los chicos quienes gustosos irían a hablar con los hermanos de la pelirrosa y estarian en primera fila viendo la tortura de Sasuke por el tan solo hecho de haber hecho llorar a la pelirrosa.

Si, era un reverendo idiota que no sabia lo que dijo y lo que dijo lo dijo sin saber nada, sin pensar en nada, y que ahora solo apretaba los puños con arrepentimiento escondido en la esquina del pasillo.

¿Qué tan dificil era haber podido por una maldita vez en su vida tragarse el orgullo y agradecerle a Sakura por su constante ayuda y preocupación?

_Difícil, pero ella se lo merecía, él lo sabia_

_**Uchiha, la confianza se pierde fácilmente, pero ganársela de nuevo cuesta trabajo y orgullo**_

_**Ahora ya lo sabes…**_


	11. Sumimasen

Apenas sonó el timbre de la siguiente clase salió corriendo por la puerta del salón, escapándose de los reclamos mudos que sus amigos le transmitían con miradas de reproche durante la clase y que se harían audibles apenas terminara la clase.

_Pero no les dio la oportunidad, la única que se merecía reclamarle en aquel momento era Sakura_

Era un reverendo idiota, se sintió sumamente mal y solo toda la clase cuando escucho de boca de Iruka que Sakura estaba en la enfermería por dolor de estomago que le provoco algo que comió durante el almuerzo y que no asistiría a clases el resto del día.

Punto uno, Sakura no era de las que faltaba

Punto dos, ni siquiera habían almorzado, él le había quitado el almuerzo a la pelirrosa, haciéndola llorar y que se fuera del lugar

_Dudaba que una estrategia anti lagrimas de la pelirrosa fuera comer hasta reventar_

Llego en menos de lo esperado donde estaba la enfermería. Al tocar la puerta, escuchar el "pase" que esperaba no dudo mucho en entrar y encontrarse con una pelinegra revisando unos papeles en su escritorio el cual estaba separado de las camillas por unas cortinas.

- **¿Vienes a ver a Sakura verdad?** –pregunto la pelinegra dejando de ver sus papeles para ver como el azabache asentía a su pregunta- **tendrás que esperar, está en el baño**–repuso con mirada neutra volviendo a sus papeles sin prestarle mucha atención a Sasuke-

- **¿Está muy mal?**–pregunto con voz neutra, sonando casi desinteresado en el tema de la pelirrosa, aunque muy en el fondo ni él se lo creía, estaba preocupado por Sakura y por ser tan idiota con Sakura-

- **No está enferma si es lo que te preocupa**–respondió Shizune con el mismo tono de voz neutra sin mirar en ningún momento a Sasuke ni desviar sus ojos de aquellos papeles-

- **Ya lo sé, ¿Está muy mal?**–Pregunto de nuevo Sasuke a la enfermera de la escuela-

- **¿Eres el chico nuevo verdad?**–Evito la pregunta con otra Shizune quien por fin se había dignado a mirar al azabache cuando recordó la explicación que Sakura le había dado a ella-

- **¡Solo respóndame si está mal!**–exigió Sasuke ya arto de que Shizune no le diera respuesta a lo que quería saber-

- **Esta triste, aunque con tu actitud no me asombra que lo esté**–respondió la enfermera dejando al azabache con una extraña sensación en el estomago, pero no lo demostraba, solo coloco una fría mirada en sus ojos dirigida a la pelinegra-

- **No me conoce**–expreso con frialdad el Uchiha, aquella frialdad que antes era tan recurrente en él y que había olvidado, dejado de lado cuando llego a Japón, una frialdad que nadie allí le conocía-

- **Y tu no conoces a Sakura**–expreso con el mismo tono la enfermera haciendo a Sasuke abrir los ojos de un momento a otro-

_Silencio…_

- **Sakura es más débil de carácter de lo que tú crees, aunque eres el primero en siglos que la ha hecho llorar, lo sé porque yo llevo años trabajando aquí**–informo Shizune cruzándose de brazos para mirar al azabache quien no daba crédito a lo que la pelinegra le decía-

_Bajo la cabeza_

Era verdad, él no conocía a Sakura, apenas si llevaba más o menos un mes en Japón, aunque sintiera que fuera más tiempo y que conociera a todos desde toda la vida, él era un extraño allí, un ave de paso que tan pronto como había llegado, pronto se iría.

- **Veo en tus ojos que te preocupa**–volvió a escuchar a la enfermera de cabello negro haciéndole levantar los ojos con un brillo de profundo sarcasmo en ellos-

- **La hice llorar y por eso falto a clases, ¿Cómo se supone que debería estar?**–pregunto de lo más normal Sasuke, intentando sonar lo más grave y frio que podía, aunque sabía que en su interior no iba a estarlo hasta no ver a la pelirrosa-

- **Si fueras alguien común y corriente que no siente interés alguno en Sakura te debería dar lo mismo**–expreso con sabiduría Shizune al ver lo honesto que eran los ojos del azabache en mostrar preocupación por Sakura-

- **Ha sido la única que me ha ayudado y tenido paciencia en este país**–intento justificarse de inmediato Sasuke quien desvió ligeramente los ojos de los de la enfermera temiendo que con ello pudiera escudriñar en su mente o sus sentimientos-

- **Eso fue porque se lo pidió Iruka, ¿crees que es por voluntad propia que te ayuda?**–critico de inmediato la pelinegra, creyendo que seguramente Sasuke comenzaría a pensar o sentir cosas solo por una situación forzada y no porque realmente fueran verdad-

No había pensado en ello, realmente se había acostumbrado demasiado a estar con Sakura, tanto que jamás se pregunto si ella alguna vez habría querido rehuir a ayudarle, aunque hacia todo su esfuerzo por no estorbar mucho en la vida diaria de Sakura, era obvio que causaba problemas, Sakura después de todo era una chica ocupada, mantenía su casa, completamente, con hermanos incluidos, además de que estudiaba y tenía que realizar mandados del comité como presidenta del grado.

Y él, ¿Cómo se lo pagaba?...

Haciéndola llorar

No sabía cómo agradecer, era verdad, pero mínimo, por último, debió haber dado una muestra de gratitud, y en vez de eso y sin saber porque, se enfado tanto con Sakura que no recordó todo lo bueno que había hecho por él y la hizo sentir mal, siendo que ella no había hecho nada más que reír como de costumbre.

Pero es que… se veía tan feliz con Neji, ¿Qué era él para Sakura?

_Un amigo_

No, un extraño que vino a invadir la vida de todos allí, Sakura parecía tener su vida casi hecha y él solo la interrumpía, después de todo, con Neji parecía tener mucha confianza, él jamás sería tan importante en la vida de la pelirrosa como aquel ojiperla.

- **Eres importante para ella**–escucho la voz de Shizune, distrayéndole, sus ojos expresaban todo casi como un libro abierto cuando de la Haruno se trataba, casi podía leer la mente de Sasuke y el motivo por el cual había hecho lo que la pelirrosa le conto que sucedió-

En primera no lo había entendido, era verdad, Sakura no lloraba por cualquiera ni por cualquier cosa, cuando esta le conto que fue por Sasuke supo enseguida que para ella Sasuke era importante, ahora no supo porque Sasuke reacciono así, pensaba que era uno de estos típicos chicos que se creían la gran cosa y todo el asunto, pero al verlo así tan preocupado supo la verdadera razón.

_Fueron celos_

- **De otro modo, no estaría llorando por pequeñeces o idiotas como tu**–menciono en un suspiro la pelinegra cambiando su expresión a una más amigable para no intimidar mas al azabache de lo que ya lo había hecho, cubriendo bien los sentimientos de la pelirrosa con las duras palabras dichas al último-

Le miro sin entender, ¿Cómo ella sabia aquello?, no, mejor dicho, ¿Por qué decía eso?, el solo era un metido en las vidas de todos, el no podía ser importante , Shizune tenía razón al llamarle idiota, pero no entendía porque decía que él, un simple extraño, era importante para la Haruno.

- **Y puedo ver en tus ojos que… ella también es importante para ti**–sonrió mas cálidamente colocándose de pie al segundo de mirar a la puerta del baño cuando esta sonó-

Al abrirse, dejo paso a ver a la pelirrosa quien se notaba más calmada. Fue cuando vio que los ojos jades y el ónix se miraron al mismo tiempo y luego ambos apartaron las miradas con la duda y la tristeza reflejadas en ellos. Ella podía muy bien darse cuenta en ese segundo de lo que ambos sentían aun cuando no lo sabían, era algo tan nuevo para ambos que no sabían distinguirlo aun.

_Sonrió ante la inocencia de ambos_

- **Les dejo, voy a ver a Tsunade-sama**–rompió el silencio Shizune tomando una carpeta y saliendo de la enfermería dándoles privacidad a ambos para hablar las cosas-

_Pero, ¿por dónde empezar?_

¿Por él _"Soy un completo idiota, no quería decir aquello"_?, ¿_"Venia a disculparme por haber arruinado tu momento feliz con Neji_"? O… ¿_"No quiero verte mas tan cerca de Neji"_?. Ok, ese último no podía ser, esa última frase sonaba como la típica escena de…

_Abrió los ojos mirando a Sakura quien aun mantenía la cabeza baja_

En ese momento algo comenzó a entender de su reacción, ¿Acaso habían sido…?

- **Este…**-intento comenzar a hablar Sasuke sin encontrar como continuar o como expresarse sin sonar como un idiota o como…-

_Un celoso enamorado_

_**¿Celos?**_

- **Sumimasen**–escucho la voz de la pelirrosa quien aun no cambiaba para nada su postura ni su expresión de tristeza del rostro-

_Haciéndole sentir una punzada en el pecho_

- **Siento… haberte hecho enojar, no pensé que… te disgustara tanto el que planeara lo del examen, para la otra te preguntare**–prosiguió con la voz firme pero notoria tristeza Sakura sin siquiera subir la mirada ni querer enfrentar cara a cara a Sasuke-

_Volvió a bajar la cabeza_

- **Sumimasen**–hablo después de unos segundos, haciendo subir el rostro a Sakura quien le miro con los ojos completamente abiertos, duda era todo lo que expresaban-

Como no, si ni siquiera él creía del todo lo que de su boca había salido, pero… era Sakura, lo que menos se merecía era un lo siento y un gracias, con ella no le importaba parecer gentil y amable, de hecho le gustaba que tuviera esa faceta de él.

_No quería que le catalogara como un chico al que le era indiferente sus atenciones y ayudas._

- **Soy yo quien tiene que pedir disculpas Sakura, no es por eso que me enoje, de hecho me salvaste el pellejo, tu mejor que nadie sabe lo difícil que era el examen y que yo aun no leo ni escribo bien el idioma, sabes que el nivel que he alcanzado no es muy avanzado aun**–se explico enseguida, aclarando la duda de la pelirrosa, al menos una de ellas, creía que con eso al menos Sakura no se sentiría culpable-

- **¿Entonces porque me hablaste así?, hasta… hasta miedo me diste**–hablo Sakura con el sentimiento de temor que antes Sasuke le había infundido con esos ojos rebosantes de ira reflejada hacia ella-

- **Conóceme Sakura, este soy yo**–expreso con algo de sarcasmo levantando los brazos hacia los lados como dejándose ver completamente expuesto ante los ojos de la pelirrosa sin cambiar su sonrisa de medio lado de su rostro-

- **Siempre actúas normalmente con nosotros, no creo que seas tan diferente**–dijo algo más tranquila Sakura al ver que Sasuke comenzaba a actuar más calmo y más corriente, como siempre actuaba con ellos-

- **Yo no soy así Sakura** –suspiro el azabache quien se dirigió a la ventana de la enfermería mirando hacia afuera como varios alumnos paseaban por el patio de la escuela con tranquilidad y amigables sonrisas en sus rostros- **en Estados Unidos, no tenía amigos, no me gustaba la gente que me rodeaba, la envidia y la competencia no te deja confiar en alguien, en ese sentido siempre fui… muy solo** –confeso dejando de mirar al patio y mirando a Sakura aun estando apoyado en la ventana que daba al patio- **no sé porque aquí ha sido diferente, realmente es un ambiente que no puedo describir, son demasiado buenos para lo que yo conocía, y voy sintiendo como mi actitud poco a poco cambia, con ustedes, pero aun cuando ese cambio sea natural en mi… tengo otras actitudes que para ustedes son extrañas y que en Norteamérica es la única forma que tienes de salir ileso**

- **¿Pero porque actuaste así conmigo?, yo no te di motivo alguno**–pregunto con extrañeza Sakura, era verdad que podía ser diferente ambos ambientes, jamás se le cruzo por la cabeza que en todo el mundo sería igual que la apacible vida de Japón, pero realmente ella no creía haber hecho nada malo, si Sasuke desmintió que fue por lo del examen no entendía que otra cosa pudo haber sido-

_Aunque sí que le dio un motivo_

Sabia que reacciono así porque sintió que por primera vez le estaban quitando algo que le importaba, sin darse cuenta, Sakura se había convertido en alguien realmente especial para él, Shizune termino de comprobar sus sospechas, pero no podía decirlo, jamás lo admitiría, no solo por el orgullo.

_Por la tristeza_

- **No lo sé, es un rezago de mi personalidad, no me pidas más explicaciones, ni siquiera yo lo sé**–expreso volviendo a mirar a la ventana logrando que sus ojos escaparan

_Mentira_

Lo sabía bien, sabía que Sakura era importante para él, el verla llorar por su causa le dolió mas que el golpe que cualquier abusivo de su país le haya dado alguna vez. Juraría que, al igual que sus amigos, si Sakura hubiera llorado por alguien mas él hubiera sido el primero en golpear a la persona que le había hecho llorar a la pelirrosa, quizá eso explicaría las tremendas ganas que tenia de golpearse así mismo en esos momentos.

- **Pero Itachi no es así**–expreso Sakura quien enseguida se tapo la boca al entender que algo malo había dicho con solo ver los ojos de Sasuke voltearse bruscamente para enfrentarse a los de ella-

Frunció el ceño

_Itachi, siempre Itachi_

- _***Es lógico, papá siempre le prefirió a él***_-recordó el azabache quien volteo su vista hasta el patio para seguir mirando a todos los que estaban allí, aunque en realidad miraba a la nada y solo sus recuerdos venían a sus ojos-

- **Si no me quieres contar, no te sientas obligado**–se corrigió enseguida Sakura con voz de culpa al ver como Sasuke había endurecido su mirada hasta el extremo que se volvió casi completamente gélida-

_Suspiro_

No aguantaba la voz quebrada de la pelirrosa, tampoco aguantaba que ella, precisamente ella, le comparara con Itachi, le había valido que todos lo hicieran, incluso aguanto que su padre lo hiciera.

_Pero no Sakura_

- **No me compares a Itachi**–pidió sin darse vuelta, sin siquiera querer mirar a Sakura porque su rostro reflejaría lo que en ese momento sentía, aunque su tono de voz lo expresaba todo-

Sonrió de manera cabizbaja, no podía evitar sentirse mal por lo que Sasuke le contaba, después de todo, ella también conocía aquel mundo del que este le hablaba. La envidia, el odio, el recelo, esos oscuros sentimientos eran parte de sus recuerdos, pero tenía amigos, tenía a sus hermanos, sabía que sin todos ellos no podría haber seguido adelante con su vida, ella vivía para todos ellos.

Se acerco a pasos tímidos hasta la espalda de Sasuke abrazando su espalda haciendo que este abriera los ojos con sorpresa y bajara su mirada hasta las manos de la pelirrosa las cuales se juntaban en su torso muy suavemente, sintiendo aquel abrazo casi como una caricia.

- **¿Qué te duele?**–pregunto con voz tenue Sakura cerrando los ojos y apoyando su cabeza en la espalda del azabache pudiendo muy bien escuchar su respiración, la cual no era agitada pero tampoco acompasada a lo normal-

- **Siempre ha sido mejor que yo, en todo sentido **–recordó Sasuke ya que siempre en su infancia ambos, como a la mayoría de los hermanos, se les comparaba, siendo siempre uno beneficiado por sobre el otro-

- **Ninguno es mejor que el otro, solo son diferentes **–contradijo Sakura con la sinceridad brotándole de los ojos, aquella frase, sin saber porque, había aliviado un poco a Sasuke al saber que Sakura no era como las demás chicas, bueno, ella jamás fue como las otras chicas-

- **Itachi es un genio, en todo sentido, en primaria salí con promedio B****, en cambio el salió con una A, en secundaria no cambio mucho, yo salí con una A, pero Itachi había salido con una A****, en los clubes deportivos siempre Itachi era el capitán y yo solo era un jugador mas, me costó un año aprender a tocar guitarra e Itachi la toco en solo seis meses, por eso papá siempre le prefirió**–recordaba Sasuke, aunque más que hablarle a Sakura, le hablaba mas al pasado al recordar los ojos de orgullo que su padre usaba mas con Itachi que con él mismo-

Aun así, Itachi era un hermano genial, lo adoraba, así como este le adoraba a él, siempre que se sintió menos, era Itachi quien le levantaba el ánimo, siempre le decía que él tenía muchas cualidades y virtudes de las cuales él carecía completamente, jamás supo cuales eran, pero Itachi jamás hizo diferencia, jamás le saco nada en cara ni se sintió superior en ningún aspecto.

_La hermandad era todo lo que ahora tenían_

- **Incluso a la hora de hacer amigos, el tiene muchos amigos en Norteamérica, incluso una novia, Konan es una de las chicas más populares de la Universidad de Itachi, ambos hacen una gran combinación**–recordó con una sonrisa al ver como Itachi miraba con ojos de baboso enamorado a su noviecita Konan, incluso ella acepto y apoyo en todo momento que se trasladaran, temporalmente, a Japón diciéndole que le esperaría-

- **A ti no te deben haber faltado**–repuso con una muy falsa sonrisa Sakura, sintiendo una desagradable sensación en el estomago la cual no sabía porque le llego de un momento a otro al imaginarse a Sasuke con otras chicas-

_Después de todo, no podía negarlo, Sasuke si tenía cierta atracción fatal_

- **A ninguno, pero era superficial, todo es muy superficial en este mundo, pero Itachi tuvo la suerte que siempre tiene y que a mí me falta, encontró a quien le quiere por quien de verdad es**–sonrió con algo de diversión Sasuke, le era siempre muy divertido ver a Itachi en la posición de idiota enamorado haciendo hasta lo imposible para complacer a Konan, quien a pesar de ser una chica sencilla, tenia gustos complejos-

Pero claro, desde que su padre había muerto, Konan sin duda fue una gran ayuda emocional para su madre, ya que Mikoto a pesar de tener amigos, todos comenzaron a hacerles el vacio por miedo a represarías, era lo más normal cuando tu padre no muere de forma natural, pero aun así los encontraba unos malditos hipócritas, era por eso que Konan se gano desde la confianza de él e Itachi, hasta el corazón de su hermano y el cariño de Mikoto.

_Pero como novia de Itachi, obviamente Konan prefería a Itachi por sobre él_

- **La única que siempre nos vio iguales en todo fue mamá, hasta hoy, por eso me la pasaba mas con ella que con papá, yo al ser poco menos que un lobo solitario y sin amigos, me aburría, en ese entonces mamá me comenzó a enseñar Japonés vía Romanji, solo como entretenimiento, ya que ella no lo sabe leer o escribir, por eso veras que yo lo hablaba mejor que Itachi desde el principio**–se explico divertido Sasuke quien separo solo un poco las manos de Sakura, para darse vuelta y quedar de frente mirándola hacia abajo y ella hacia arriba ya que él era más alto que Sakura-

- **Sabes algo… a mis ojos eres igual o más especial que Itachi**–sonrió de la manera más tierna que los ojos de Sasuke habían podido ver sonreír a alguna chica alguna vez en su vida, incluso vio como los ojos de Sakura le sonreían-

Se le sonrojaron las mejillas notoriamente ante aquella expresión, aliviado porque Sakura no le odiara después de cómo le trato y también que alguien pudiera sonreír incluso con la mirada. Al igual que a él, pudo distinguir las mejillas de Sakura levemente sonrojadas ante la sonrisa, lo peor, era que él mismo sabía que estaba sonrojado, no, había algo aun peor, y esto era que no le importaba que Sakura le viera con esos brillantes ojos cuando él estaba sonrojado.

Ambos parpadearon varias veces cuando sintieron la campana que daba la entrada a clases sonar, separándose ambos muy lentamente sin poder creer que estaban en aquella posición.

_Silencio…_

- **Creo… que ya debo irme a clases**–rompió el silencio Sasuke quien se llevo una mano a la nuca con nerviosismo atípico, intentando sonar frio e indiferente ante la situación, y aunque lo controlo muy bien, no dejaba de sentirse extraño ante la mirada de Sakura-

- **Vamos, yo tampoco quiero perder otra clase**–añadió Sakura quien sonrió alegre de que todo se haya aclarado aunque fuera levemente, su mayor tranquilidad era saber que Sasuke no le odiaba-

- **¿Segura no estás molesta conmigo?, yo en tu lugar ya habría golpeado al idiota, en tu caso ya habría ido a hablar con Sasori y Karin**

- **Si te delato con Sasori, no tendría mucho caso a corto plazo, después de sus noviazgos de una noche es que cumple sus venganzas** –expreso con algo de fastidio en el rostro haciendo que a Sasuke le resbalara una gota gigante en la cabeza por no imaginarse esa faceta del sádico hermano de la pelirrosa- **por otro lado Karin, si te delato, te masacrara, sino pregúntale a Itachi si aun puede tener descendencia**–volvió a hablar Sakura con una divertida y acusadora sonrisa haciendo que ahora un escalofrió le recorriera a Sasuke desde la cabeza hasta sus partes privadas donde un agudo dolor se poso ante la imagen de verse en aquella situación-

Sintieron el suelo temblar como si una completa maratón corriera por el segundo piso donde se encontraban, en dirección a ellos. Las frentes de ambos se colorearon de azul al pensar en lo mismo, ya que solo una persona se saltaría clases sin vergüenza alguna para ir a buscarlos si es que se enteraba de la situación.

- **Oh no…**-palideció de inmediato Sasuke ya a sabiendas de quien era, la sola mención de su nombre no quería salir de su boca-

- **¡Karin!**–Exclamo casi asustada la pelirrosa mirando a todos lados un lugar donde esconderse-

_Y como invocada por el diablo…_

- **¡Uchiha! **–tembló toda la escuela ante tremendo y estruendoso grito solamente pudiendo ser soltado por una pelirroja de gafas y fuerza descomunal-

… se escucho la voz de Karin

En menos de un segundo volteo a Sasuke quien estaba petrificado, ¿Qué hombre no se asustaría con Karin cuando sabían que poco menos los castrarían? Miro a todos lados más rápido hasta que solo diviso un posible lugar donde meterse, así que agarro la mano de Sasuke y este sin entender fue empujado dentro de una gaveta donde se guardaban cosas de aseo en la enfermería y solo unas rendijas dejaban entrar luz, lo que comprobó cuando Sakura entro después de él, cerrando la puerta y poco menos que aguantando la respiración para que Karin no les las rendijas pudieron ver como Karin entraba hecha una completa bestia, dirigiéndose a las camillas, al baño, a cualquier lugar donde una persona pudiera esconderse, incluso se acerco a la gaveta, intentando abrirla y disgustada por no poder abrirla se dio media vuelta hasta la puerta.

- **¡Uchiha esta me las pagas! ¡Te buscare por toda la escuela si es necesario!** –amenazo con otro grito de batalla Karin antes de salir corriendo, dejando tras de sí una nube de polvo-

- **Cre-creo que por hoy… me saltare las clases…** -expreso con notorio nerviosismo Sasuke quien aun tenía el rostro pálido por la amenaza lanzada al aire de Karin, ya que esta sin saberlo aquella frase había llegado a los oídos de su _"enemigo"_-

- **Te apoyo, si Karin me encuentra no me dejara tranquila en todo el largo día** –concordó Sakura con la idea de que sería mejor dejar las clases por ese día, después de todo ella tenía ya un justificante y sabia que si hablaba con Shizune, ayudaría a cubrir también a Sasuke-

- **A ti no te quiere castrar o hacer cosas que no es sano decir** –objeto enseguida Sasuke, por obvias razones él no iba a salir, pero Sakura era la protegida, la hermana consentida, a ella no le iban a hacer daño de ningún tipo, quizá sobre protegerla mas, pero nada de riesgo vital-

- **No, pero seguro me pondrá en un convento** –palideció ahora Sakura al imaginarse en un claustro y rezando todos los días sin tener permiso de vestir nada más que un Habito-

De un momento a otro ambos coincidieron al mirarse a los ojos. Apartaron las miradas bruscamente con las mejillas aun mas rojas de lo que las habían tenido antes, y esto era por la cercanía obligada que ahora mantenían, ya que al intentar separarse se dieron cuenta de que aquella gaveta muy apenas alcanzaba para una persona y los dos estaban allí escondidos.

- **Este algo estrecho ¿no?** –pregunto Sasuke con obviedad, intentando que la frase muda hiciera que Sakura, quien era la que tenía acceso a la manilla de la puerta, abriera de una vez por todas-

- **Si, mejor salgamos** –sonrió nerviosa Sakura quien con bastante dificultad se dio vuelta sorbe sí misma para agarrar la manilla de la puerta- **Sasuke** –llamo con la manilla en la mano y la frente sombreada de azul-

- **¿Hmp?** –musito con duda el azabache, sin saber porque, un presentimiento bastante malo llego hasta él en aquel momento por el tono usado por Sakura-

- **Se cerró con llave** –explico Sakura quien volteo el rostro con un tic nervioso en la ceja y una sonrisa nerviosa logrando que los ojos del Uchiha se colocaran tan redondos y blancos como platos-¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora estaban encerrados! ¡Si los hermanos de Sakura se enteraban que estaba encerrado con ella en una gaveta de uno por uno, estaba muerto!

_Bueno, al menos esta vez morir abría valido la pena por el tan solo hecho de estar pegado a Sakura un rato_


	12. Halloween

Estaba en la sala mirando la Tv sin mucho que hacer, ya habia terminado sus tareas, habia estudiado un poco, habia cenado, habia… ¡No habia nada más que hacer!

_Excepto aburrirse_

Realmente casi siempre llegaba tarde a su casa por pasársela casi todo el dia en la de Sakura, solo llegaba un poco antes que Itachi, aunque ahora habia llegado tan temprano que hasta se asombro de ver el reloj, su casa estaba… relativamente mas cerca de la escuela que la de Sakura que era mas central, a parte que tomaba el metro y la estación estaba a solo una cuadra de aquel apartamento, en cambio Sakura tenia que caminar un resto para tomar el autobús y que le dejara en su casa.

_Cambio de canal_

Escucho que la regadera del baño dejaba de sonar, Itachi habia estado allí un buen rato, el agua caliente desestreza a casi todos siempre, sobre todo un dia viernes en la noche, ya que al terminar la semana el fin de semana podían relajarse por fin, lo que ellos aprovechaban para poder ir a ver a su madre.

- **¿No hay nada bueno en la televisión?** –escucho la pregunta de Itachi quien se acerco a él, parándose junto al sofá mirando la TV mientras frotaba una toalla en su cabeza, intentando secar su cabello suelto, además de que solo vestía una toalla a la cadera-

- **No, solo programación especial de Hallowen** –explico hastiado el azabache cambiando y cambiando de canales una y otra vez, no podía creer que aun en el cable lo único que dieran fueran películas de terror antiguas de esas que estaban pasadas de moda o te sabes de memoria, y en los canales nacionales de Japón solo programación de famosos vestidos de terror-

- **No pensaba que aquí también lo celebraran** –afirmo con diversión Itachi, aquella fiesta le hacía recordar mucho su tierra natal en Norteamérica, realmente ya comenzaba a sentirse más acostumbrado a ese país-

- **Se me hace más raro escucharte por fin hablando Japonés fluido** –expreso con una mueca de superioridad Sasuke haciendo reír a Itachi por lo bajo ya que ni él se creía aun el poder hablar el idioma de forma más fluida-

- **Lo sé, ¡¿No es genial?!** –exclamo feliz de la vida con ojos de gatito brillantes y rebosantes de alegría ya que por fin podía salir de casa sin hacer la vergüenza de perderse y de no depender tanto de Sasuke-

- **Aprendiste a la fuerza** –recordó con una sonrisa casi sádica Sasuke mirando a su hermano quien le respondió la mirada con ojos sumamente sarcásticos, debía admitir que a veces Sasuke sacaba una faceta de venganza que hasta miedo le daba-

- **Lo aprendí de todas formas, hablando de aprender, ¿No deberías estar con tu noviecita estudiando?** –pregunto con mirada acusadora y una mano en le barbilla de modo gracioso Itachi dejando a Sasuke con ojos blancos y las mejillas sumamente sonrojadas-

- **Uno, no es mi novia** –aclaro de inmediato casi matando con la mirada a Itachi quien sonrió nervioso moviendo las manos de arriba abajo con nerviosismo calmando los instintos asesinos de este antes de que surgieran-

- Eso lo dice el que por "accidente" se quedo encerrado en una gaveta –siguió molestando Itachi, ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer emplearía su último recurso, su hobbie desde siempre había sido molestar a su pequeño hermanito menor-

- **Fue un accidente** –se defendió Sasuke, lo que menos quería era que su hermano le anduviera difamando la imagen, que Sakura se espantara de él por algo que no era y que lo trataran como un pervertido-

- **Si claro, el que le tocaras un seno también –**acusocon la mirada Itachi haciendo que el rostro de Sasuke cada vez se contrajera mas de la furia y a la vez, se enrojeciera cada vez mas de la vergüenza-

- **¡Fue un accidente!** –grito completamente falto de paciencia el menor de los hermanos, es decir, ya no hallaba donde meterse y hacer razonar a Itachi era hablarle a una pared-

- **Ese ojo morado, la venda en tu cabeza, la otra venda en tu brazo derecho, la bandita de tu cara y todos los rasguños, me dicen lo contrario **–volvió a molestar Itachi al recordar la deplorable condición en que Sasuke había llegado ese día de la escuela, incluso Naruto y Kiba tuvieron que llevarlo a casa en esa ocasión ya que Sasuke no se podía ni los pies-

- **Eso no te importa** –dijo ya hastiado Sasuke intentando no golpear a Itachi, si puño boxeador era el derecho y le dolía horrores cuando usaba la derecha, todo gracias a los hermanos Haruno- **y dos, si, deberíamos estar estudiando, pero tenía un compromiso** –termino de explicar el azabache quien volvió a mirar la TV intentando buscar algo en que entretenerse-

- **Te están engañando** –se mofo Itachi con burlona sonrisa contra su hermanito a sabiendas que Sasuke no se fijaba siempre en una chica y por mucho que este lo negara, le gustaba Sakura, sus celos siempre le delataban-

- **Si, me engaña con Moegui** –afirmo Sasuke rodando los ojos con fastidio ya que Itachi había agarrado de molestarlo bastante con Sakura, al parecer este también notaba los cambios de su personalidad en aquel país-

- **¿No que no salian tarde?, apenas si las dejan salir a la puerta después de las 9:30 de la noche** –recordó Itachi ya que a parte de Juugo, Sasori y Gaara, solo Karin tenia la mañana de salir hasta altas horas de la madrugada, no así con Moegui y Sakura ya que las cuidaban mucho mas, sobre todo a Sakura-

- **Halloween** –menciono Sasuke con una gota en la cabeza mirando a Itachi con un tic nervioso-

.

.

.

_- ¿Hoy no me harás clases?_

_- No, es Halloween_

_- ¿Eso que tiene?_

_- Saco a Moegui con sus amigos a pedir dulces por Halloween_

_- ¿No están un poquito grandes?_

_- Sera el último año, van en ultimo de primria_

.

.

.

- **Sakura es como una niña chiquita** –sonrió con una nerviosa sonrisa Itachi dejando a Sasuke asintiendo con una tremenda gota en la cabeza y formándose un silencio bastante agradable-

_Timbre _

- **¿Dónde vas?** –Pregunto Sasuke al ver como Itachi dejaba la toalla que tenia para secarse el cabello en el cuello y comenzaba a caminar a la puerta-

- **A abrir la puerta, ¿no es obvio?** –Pregunto alzando una ceja respondiendo como si fuera lo más común del mundo ir a abrir la puerta-

- **¿Vestido solo con una toalla?, ¿Quieres que nos tomen por degenerados?** –acoto Sasuke mirando con ojos entrecerrados a Itachi por la poca vergüenza que este en algunos casos llegaba a sentir-

- **Tu eres el degenerado que le toco un seno a su noviecita antes de darle el anillo** –respondió de inmediato el mayor de los hermanos con una sonrisa de superioridad tan grande que dejo a Sasuke con ojos de platos y el rostro rojo hasta las orejas-

- **¡Fue un accidente! ¡No es mi novia! ¡Y ese no es tu problema!** –exclamo acelerado Sasuke haciendo que Itachi le quedara mirando de nuevo con ojos entrecerrados de la forma más acusadora que pudo mientras este solo desvió los ojos con un tic nervioso en la ceja-

- **¿Qué no es mi problema? ¡Me dieron la tunda de mi vida!** –reclamo Itachi con mirada asesina y lanzándole rayitos azules a Sasuke quien le devolvió la mirada chocando sus propios rayitos con los de su hermano-

_Timbre, nuevamente_

- **No vas a ir a abrir vestido así** –volvió a negar Sasuke con ojos desafiantes a Itachi, lo que menos quería era que les tomaran por degenerados donde aun eran vecinos nuevos en aquel apartamento que encima de todo era alquilado-

- **No veo que tu vayas a abrir la puerta** –se quejo Itachi dejando a Sasuke con un tremendo tic nervioso en su ceja-

- **Deben ser los típicos niñitos pidiendo dulce o travesura, de nuevo, y no tenemos dulces** –se justifico Sasuke con una sonrisa triunfal, esa que le duro solo hasta que Itachi agarro una bolsa de la mesa y se la tiro casi en la cara, delatando así que esa bolsa contenía dulces-

- **Abre** –mando Itachi a Sasuke con una mano a modo de orden que el menor de ellos tuvo que acatar al no tener más excusas para no abrir-

Ese Itachi tenia del año que les pidieran, ¡Por Kami! ¡El mismo habia dicho que el dinero ahora no les sobraba y el compraba dulces para regalar! A veces no entendía a su propio hermano. Camino negado hasta la puerta donde apenas sono el picaporte al abrirse escucho tras de la puerta las voces de varios niños.

- **¡Dulce o Truco!** –fue lo que dijeron las voces tras la puerta antes de que siquiera pudiera divisar a quienes estaban tras su puerta-

Los ojos del azabache se abrieron tanto como los de una persona que estaba tras la puerta, tanto que incluso ambos dejaron caer las bolsas que tenían en sus manos.

- **¿Sasuke?** –Pregunto asombrada la mayor del grupo de visitantes que estaba parada en su puerta-

- **¿Sakura?** –imito la acción de la pelirrosa al preguntar, claro que este no pudo evitar mirarla de pies a cabeza-

Obvio, cuando alguien viste con un disfraz, no es para menos. Volvio a mirar a Sakura quien llevaba puesto un traje de bruja, extrañamente, de color blanco, tan adorable que más que bruja parecía hada, solo reconociendo el traje por el típico gorro en punta que las brujas llevaban. Al ver al resto de los niños, pudo distinguir a cuatro, una de ellos era Moegui, quien vestia un traje de calabaza haciendo juego a su cabello naranjo. Habia otra chica, una de ojos perlados que sin saber porque le recordaba a Neji y Hinata, esta tenia un traje de ángel puesto. Otro de los niños tenia lentes y estaba disfrasado de científico, por ultimo un chico de cabello café y sonrisa tan idiota que hasta le recordaba a Naruto, este vestido de superhéroe.

- **No sabía que vivías por esta zona **–comento gratamente asombrada Sakura de ver a Sasuke en la puerta que recién habían tocado para pedir dulces en aquel edificio-

- **No pensé verte aquí** –confeso asombrado Sasuke ya que el apartamento donde vivían temporalmente, si bien no era de ellos, estaba en un sector algo acomodado, un condominio privado al que no a todos dejaban entrar-

- **Te los presento** –sonrió la pelirrosa tomando los hombros de la pequeña de ojos perlados que antes había llamado su atención- **ella es Hyuuga Hanabi, la hermana menor de Hinata y Neji, estos son sus amigos, Sarutobi Konohamaru es primo de Naruto, y este es Udon –**presento persona por persona a los pequeños que ya antes había detallado con la mirada**- **

Comenzó a analizar nuevamente

Bien, por Moegui no era extraño que anduviera con ella, Konohamaru… bueno, era el primo de Naruto, asi que tampoco seria extraño, además de que eran amigos de Moegui junto al otro chico llamado Udon, la que le sorprendió realmente fue la pequeña ojiperla.

La había presentado como la hermana menor de Neji, Sakura era muy cercana a Neji, al parecer lo suficiente para que este aceptara que su pequeña hermanita saliera con la pelirrosa, aun cuando conocía lo protector que era incluso con Hinata.

¿Por qué se la confiaba a Sakura?

Claro, ellos eran muy cercanos, esto le daba un poco mas para confirmar que entre ambos habia un lazo que él difícilmente podría debilitar.

_**Aunque deseara debilitarlo, sabía que era egoísta el querer hacerlo**_

**- Chicos, les presento a mi compañero del instituto, Uchiha Sasuke **–presento otra vez a su compañero, esta vez a los pequeños quienes no le conocían, así sacando a Sasuke de sus cavilaciones mentales-

- **Un placer** –saludaron los pequeños con una sonrisa, sacándole de sus cavilaciones mentales y el asintiendo con la cabeza a modo de saludo-

- _**Moegui, ¿él fue la pobre victima de tus hermanos?**_-pregunto divertido el pequeño Konohamaru a su amiga en un susurro que fue fácilmente percibido tanto por Sakura como por Sasuke, sacándoles una gota en la cabeza a ambos cuando Moegui asintió con cara de maniaca-

- _***Veo que hasta los pequeños saben de eso***_ -suspiro con derrota el azabache, por mucho que quisiera negarlo, nadie le creería que sus lesiones hubieran sido causadas por un accidente de auto, lo cual era mas digno que decir que la familia de tu amiga te habia golpeado por acosador- **¿Y que haces por aqui? **–pregunto cómo lo más obvio del mundo Sasuke, tanto que hasta se golpeo mentalmente, Halloween, niños, no iban a estar rezando como evangélicos en noche de brujas-

-** Lo usual en Halloween con niños, los acompaño a pedir dulces** –respondió amigablemente Sakura con una gota en la cabeza al notar la inútil pregunta que Sasuke había hecho quizá solo para seguirle la conversa-

- **No sabía que te disfrazabas** –noto de inmediato la mirada del Uchiha sobre ella, haciéndola sonrojarse levemente por como la miraba de pies a cabeza, y es que a Sasuke le encantaba como Sakura le quedaba el traje blanco-

- **No lo hace, pero como es el último año que salimos la disfrazamos a ella también** –dijo con orgullo Konohamaru ya que había sido su idea la de disfrazar, a la fuerza, a Sakura, ya que siempre que los llevaba a pedir dulces ella iba vestida normalmente-

- **Aunque me veo linda** –sonrió encantadora Sakura dándose una vuelta sobre sí misma y afirmando su sombrero para que este no se cayera-

- _***Si se ve linda de brujita adorable, me la imagino con otro tipo de disfraces mas… provocativos***_ -instantáneamente negó con la cabeza de forma disimulada, por dentro golpeándose ante lo pensado y por fuera disimulando tranquilidad- **Aunque es extraño ver a una bruja de blanco, los trajes de bruja no negros en su mayoría**

- **No me gusta el negro para vestir usualmente, los chicos me escogieron el disfraz** –ahora que lo pensaba, Sasuke jamás en el tiempo que había visto allí a Sakura esta vistió de negro, solo unos cuantos zapatos y lo que sería parte del uniforme del instituto-

- **¿Los Haruno?** –pregunto asombrada una voz tras Sasuke, con la cual el menor de los hermanos abrió los ojos como platos-

Al escuchar voces y conversar a Sasuke tan amigablemente, además de la demora, tuvo que salir a ver que era lo que sucedia, no siempre Sasuke era asi de hablador con alguien. Miro con asombro como estaban Sakura y Moegui asombradas en la puerta del apartamento, asombradose él tambien de verlas allí ya que solo Sasori sabia donde vivian por temas laborales, mas nunca habían ido a su hogar, nunca habían tenido visitas allí. Al darse vuelta, Sasuke, se le quedo mirando a igual que el resto de sus acompañantes quienes colocaron todas expresiones de sorpresa y mas que nada, desconcierto.

- **¡Kyyaaaaa!** –gritaron las tres chicas de allí tapándose los ojos con el rostro completamente rojo-

En ese momento recién proceso que aun estaba con una toalla a la cadera con la que salio de tomar su baño y que se habia presentado asi frente a las chicas. Su rostro nervioso expreso toda la su vergüenza, al igual que la de Sasuke, solo que este se tapo la cara con una mano a modo de resignación y negando con la cabeza, ahora entendía a lo que Sasuke se refería con no quererlo dejar salir.

- **¡Perdón!** –Exclamo Itachi quien tomo el picaporte de la puerta y para evitar el contacto visual cerró la puerta con fuerza-

- **¡Itachi eres un Baka!** –termino por gritar por fin Sasuke tomando el picaporte de la puerta intentando abrir para poder reclamarle a su querido hermano mayor por la estupidez que había hecho-

_Solo que… no abría_

- **¡Abre la puerta!**

OoOoOoO

En ese momento caminaba con expresión de notorio fastidio junto a la pelirrosa quien sonreía nerviosa intentando calmar el humor de perro que Itachi le habia dejado, ¡Lo habia dejado afuera de su propia casa! ¡Cuando volviera ya se las iba a ver con él!

Después de las risas de los niños y las maldiciones que él habia echado por no poder entrar al apartamento, para no estar solo, Sakura le habia ofrecido que les acompañara a pedir dulces con los niños, y él con la tan extremadamente ocupada agenda que tenia para esa noche (notese el sarcasmo) no hayo nada mejor que hacer que aceptar.

Admitía que el ambiente de aquel lugar era muy pacifico aun para ser tan de noche, era media noche de hecho, pero las calles seguían llenas de niños, con sus padres, con sus hermanos o simplemente con sus amigos, todos pidiendo dulces por el di de brujas.

La hora ese día no era problema, dia de todos los santos era el siguiente, un festivo donde se recuerda a todos los difuntos y se va al cementerio a ver a sus seres queridos, de hecho, ahora volvió a recordar que seria la primera vez que visitaría la tumba de su padre, ya que su madre, habia insistido en que a Fugaku se le enterrara en sus tierras de origen, lo cual él e Itachi siempre habían encontrado una tontería, pero asi paso, ahora que estaban en aquel país extranjero podrían visitarlo.

- **¡Dulce o truco!** –volvieron a decir los chicos, ahora en la calle, ya que una vez terminaron de pedir dulces en su edificio, salieron a las casas aledañas a su departamento-

- **Aquí unos dulces para la pequeña calabacita** –hablo el hombre dueño de la casa, dejando varios dulces en la calabaza que Moegui llevaba con varios dulces- **unos cuantos para el estudio del científico loco** –volvió a dejar varios dulces en el tarro con forma de cerebro que Udon traía en la mano y contenía sus dulces- **otros para darle energía al superhéroe** –dejo otros cuantos en la bolsa de Konohamaru- **y otros para hacer que la angelita suba al cielo** –termino sonriendo aquel hombre dejando los últimos dulces en la bolsa con forma de nube de Hanabi, haciendo sonreír a los cuatro chicos-

- **¡Gracias!** –Agradecieron felices los muchachos quienes corrieron a otra casa luego de recibir los acostumbrados dulces-

- **¡Chicos no se alejen a más de dos casas de distancia!** –grito Sakura a los pequeños quienes ya estaban en la casa del lado pidiendo dulces y al momento en que esta iba a comenzar a caminar para alcanzarles, vio una mano en frente suyo, obstruyéndole el paso, y con algunos dulces en ella-

- **Unos bombones para la brujita más hermosa que he visto pasar** –volvió a hablar el hombre de la casa cerrándole un ojo de forma coqueta a la Haruno-

- **Jeje, yo solo los acompaño, no pido dulces** –se excuso Sakura con las palmas de sus manos abiertas frente a su rostro en señal de que no era necesario que a ella le diera dulces-

- **Igual, tómalos** –sonrió de manera no muy sana el hombre quien tomo las manos de la pelirrosa dejando allí los bombones que le estaba obsequiando-

- _***Vejete verde***_-pensó con ira Sasuke al darse cuenta de las nada sanas intenciones de aquel sujeto y que Sakura por ser mas blanca de pensamiento que su traje, no se daba cuenta de ello-

Agarro las muñecas de la pelirrosa, haciendo que las manos de Sakura se separaran de forma imprevista de las sucias de aquel hombre. Recivio una mirada completamente asesina de ese sujeto, la cual respondió con una mirada igual de furtiva, ambos lanzándose rayitos azules en desafio por ver poco menos a quien defendia la pelirrosa quien en ese momento era la manzana de la discordia.

- **Tu, debería darte vergüenza salir disfrazado en Halloween a pedir dulces** –reprocho el hombre apuntando al azabache quien aun tenia tomadas de forma protectoras las manos de Sakura dándole a entender que ni siquiera le dejaría tocarla de nuevo-

- **¿Disfrazado?** –alzo una ceja con arrogancia Sasuke al ver lo ignorante que resulto ser ese sujeto, ya hasta estaba pensando en dejar a Sakura con él y llamar a Sasori para que machacara a ese tipo peor que a él-

- **No, él solo me acompaña, no es un disfraz** –explico con las mejillas bastante rojas Sakura, esta vez no por el nerviosismo de explicarlo, sino porque Sasuke aun le tenía las manos tomadas con una mezcla de protección y hasta algo de celos podía percibir-

- **¿De verdad?, pensé que se habia disfrasado de algún accidentado o algo asi, eso si que le debió haber dolido al muchachito, ¿no?** –pregunto con burla el hombre queriendo hacer quedar en ridículo a Sasuke quien quedo rodeado de un aura sumamente maligna a su alrededor, tanto que soltó las manos de Sakura solamente para comenzar a tronar los puños-

- **Bueno, muchas gracias, tengo que ir con los niños** –hablo apresurada Sakura tomando la mano sana de Sasuke para salir corriendo del lugar sin siquiera esperar la despedida del hombre solo y simplemente para que allí mismo no se armara una pelea-

Al continuar corriendo, casi caminando, avanzaron varias casas hasta encontrarse a los pequeños en la casa donde ellos justo pararon de avanzar. Apenas estaban pidiendo dulce o truco, asi que ya no era necesario correr tras ellos por el momento.

Suspiraron al ver como esos pequeños no sabían de nada más que pedir dulces esa noche. Parpadearon varias veces al darse cuenta de que sus manos aun estaban tomadas, y las soltaron enseguida como si se quemaran mutuamente, dándose la espalda, Sakura llevando sus manos a su pecho y Sasuke con un dedo rascándose la mejilla, ambos rojos y con las miradas desviadas y sumamente nerviosas.

Escucho el sonido del papel de un caramelo abrirse a sus espaldas, haciendo que se diera vuelta para observar a Sakura mordiendo la mitad de uno de los bombones, fijándose en un curioso dealle en el papel de aquel bombón.

_Las letras eran occidentales_

- **Esos bombones también los venden en estados Unidos** –exclamo asombrado Sasuke mirando el envoltorio de aquel dulce, de cierta forma, era normal que algunas cosas se compartieran entre países, siempre buscaba las marcas de Norteamérica como un modo de no sentirse tan lejos de su hogar-

- **¿Quieres?** –pregunto Sakura ofreciéndole el otro trozo del bombón que había mordido-

- **No soy muy gustoso de los dulces** –rechazo Sasuke con un tic nervioso ya que ni en sueños comería algo que un vejete verde le había dado a Sakura, además de que era verdad, él no era gustoso con los dulces-

- **Vamos, abre la boca** –sonrió infantilmente y encantadora Sakura colocando el trozo del bombón casi en los labios de Sasuke-

Aquel brillo en los ojos de Sakura, siendo generado por la luna, se veía hermoso a sus ojos, tanto que apenas Sakura sonrio y coloco aquel bombom en su boca, no pudo evitar automáticamente abrir los labios solo para que esta depositara allí el dulce que le estaba dando.

Sus ojos casi hipnotizados se dieron cuenta del sonrojo que se apodero de los ojos de Sakura cuando este tambien atrapo uno de sus dedos entre los labios y esta lo quito casi como si un vampiro le fuera a morder para succionar su sangre. Sonrio de medio lado mientras mordía el chocolate, no era que le gustara, le gusto mas el sabor de la piel de Sakura en el momento que le dio el dulce que el sabor del chocolate.

Al tragárselo, tomo otro de los bombones que Sakura tenia en las manos y lo abrió bajo la divertida mirada de Sakura, seguramente pensando en que le habia gustado y quería otro.

_Falsa alarma_

Al abrir el bombón, con su media sonrisa de lado, imito el acto anterior de Sakura, colocando el bombom rosandole los labios, tentándola a abrirlos. Con los ojos comenzándose a nublar, abrió los labios dejando pasar el chocolate a su boca, sin morderlo, solo junto los labios de la misma manera que antes Sasuke, en un acto sumamente insitante y mordió lijeramente el dedo que este habia dejado en su boca.

Sus ojos brillaron de forma traviesa al ver, quizá, el gesto mas erotico que alguna vez habia visto realizarse de forma mas inocente en una chica, sin duda Sakura era especial, no tenia nociones del morbo en lo absoluto, era blanca de pensamiento, inocente y solo hacia las cosas por forma automática sin medir lo que aquel acto significaba.

_Era completamente de él_

Saco el dedo de la boca de Sakura, colocando su mano en la mejilla de esta solamente para sentir como esta comenzaba a comer el bombom, sintiendo como sus mejillas se movían para que sus dientes mascaran y prontamente sentir como tragaba.

Le seguía viendo con los ojos tan profundamente nublados, sabia que Sakura en ese momento habia perdido nocion de todo el mundo a su alrededor, y sin saber porque, eso le encantaba, le hacia sentirse complacido el que ella le dejara acercarse de forma tan intima y no opusiera resistencia alguna, es mas, su cuerpo se acompasaba al de él.

Volvió a abrir otro bombom, esta vez solo lo sujeto entre sus labios y comenzó a agacharse hasta rozar la nariz de Sakura quien entrecerró levemente los suyos al ver entrecerrarse los negros brillantes de Sasuke a la vez que sintió como las manos de este la rodeaban la cintura, dejándose completamente a las acciones del Uchiha. Este, aun con el bombon en los labios, rozo el chocolate contra los labios de Sakura los cuales se abrieron para dejar pasar el dulce.

Pudo sentir como los labios de Sasuke tocaron los suyos, aun cuando el caramelo estaba entre las bocas de ambos, lo curioso fue sentir como Sasuke mordía el dulce, dejando caer la otra mitad de este en su boca, comenzando a mascarlo. Al imitar el acto de este, terminar de comer el dulce y tragarlo, se quedo en la misma posision. Veia directamente a los ojos de Sasuke lo cuales ahora expresaban nada, solo eran profundos agujeros negros, indecifrables y a la vez tan calidos, comenzó a despertar su mente al sentir la respiración de este y los brazos que le rodeaban pegarle mas al dorso del Uchiha.

Lo tenía tan cerca, por Kami, ta cerca, jamás alguien la habia tenido asi de encerrada, excepto Sasori, claro esta, pero ningún chico que hubiera sido golpeado dos veces por sus celosos hermanos habia tenido el valor de acercarse tanto a ella, además, ningún chico hacia que su corazón latiera a mil por hora y que el calor de sus mejillas subiera tan drásticamente.

_¿Qué era esa sensación que tenía en el pecho?_

Esa sensación que acrecentó cuando nuevamente los labios del azabache volvieron a rozar los suyos, haciéndole cerrar los ojos en espera de algo que sin saber, estaba deseosa de recibir.

- **¡Suéltala!** –escucharon el grito de las voces de dos pequeñas-

_Y como siempre, algo interrumpía_

Al separarse, pudieron ver como dos pequeñas, una de ellas Moegui, jalaban la bolsa de calabaza que esta antes traia, con total desespero, ambas con el rostro rojo y las mejillas infladas modo de berrinche. Inmediatamente notaron los muchos dulces que estaban en el suelo y otra bolsa completamente igual a la de Moegui tirada en el suelo, aunque los dulces del piso apenas si llenarían a la mitad la calabaza

- **¡Esta es mía!** –Reclamo la otra niña que peleaba con Moegui jalando la bolsa de dulces hasta su lado-

- **¡Me la dio mi hermana!** –Refuto la Haruno menor jalando ahora ella la bolsa, haciéndola a su lado, ni muerta perdería esa bolsa, se la había obsequiado Sakura y todo lo que ella le regalaba lo guardaba con mucho cariño-

- **¡La mía estaba casi llena!** –Se defendió la otra pequeña volviendo a jalar la bolsa hasta ella-

- **¡La mía igual!** –Afirmo también Moegui ahora haciendo la bolsa hasta ella-

- **¿Qué paso Hanabi?** –pregunto Sakura a la pequeña de ojos perlados quien suspiro al momento de mirarle, Sasuke noto a distancia que, al parecer, esa pequeña era en la que mas confiaba-

_Claro, era la hermanita de Neji_

- **Moegui fue a los baños públicos porque le comenzó a doler el estomago, cuando volvió venia corriendo y choco con esa niña que tiene la misma bolsa de dulces que Moegui, a ambas se les cayeron y se confundieron, ahora están peleando cual era cual** –explico la pequeña de ojos perlados mirando con una tremenda gota en la cabeza a la infantil de su amiga, a pesar de lo muy madura que esta quisiera actuar, no le salía para nada natural, sobre todo ahora que peleaba solo por una bolsa de dulces-

- **¡La mía estaba casi llena! ¿Verdad Sakura?** –busco defensa en su hermana quien suspiro con pesadez y se acerco a ambas pequeñas mirando ambas bolsas, buscando algún mínimo detalle que pudiera diferenciarlas-

- **No sé como diferenciarlas** –confeso después de unos minutos, realmente aquellas bolsas eran iguales, claro, de las típicas que vendían para Halloween y que existen por montones y montones-

- **Entonces solo dejen que se lleve la mas llena y fin del asunto** –negó con la cabeza el acompañante, hermano mayor, de la niña que peleaba con Moegui, queriendo irse lo antes posible a su casa y la mejor forma era que su hermanita llenara la bolsa-

- **¡Nosotros hemos caminado casi toda la noche!** –Reclamo Konohamaru apuntando desafiante al muchacho, el cual parecía tener la misma edad que Sakura y Sasuke, por consiguiente, mayor que él-

- **¡Mala suerte niñito!** –fulmino con la mirada a Konohamaru el muchacho haciendo que este frunciera el ceño de forma acusadora-

Ya estaba completamente hastiado de la situacion, no tenia paciencia para aguantar a mocosos, solo habia salido con su hermanita porque su madre se lo habia pedido, no estaba ni por el medio con quedarse alli toda la noche pudiendo estar en la computadora otro rato. Fue a paso firme y se poso entre las dos niñas, tomando la bolsa de dulces, jalandola y haciendo caer a las dos pequeñas, quedandose el con la bolsa mientras una venita adornaba su cabeza.

Sakura enseguida fue a ver a Moegui quien estaba en el suelo por si se habia herido o algo. Los ojos negros miraron disgustados a ese chico, miraba casi con burla a Moegui por ser menor y se habia aprovechado de su edad para ponerle fin a una pelea que ni siquiera era de él.

Y él siempre defendía a los suyos

Enrabiado, se acerco a paso firme hasta el muchacho y planto uno de sus puños, sin previo aviso, en la mejilla de este, haciendole caer de senton. El chico una vez asimilo la situacion, llevo su mano a su mejilla, sus ojos furicos miraron a los igualmente molestos del azabache, el duelo de miradas comenzó.

_Aquellos pequeños ojos le miraron con asombro _

- _**Uchiha…**_ -susurro asombrada Moegui al ver como Sasuke había saltado en defensa, esta vez no de Sakura, sino que de ella-

- _***Duele… Duele… Duele…***_ -pensaba para sus adentros el Uchiha quien cerraba y empuñaba la manos intentando pasar el dolor de esta, claro, no demostrándolo, solo colocando su ceño fruncido y sus inexpresivos ojos serios-

- **¡¿Te atreves a golpearme?!** –Exclamo irritado el muchacho que tenía en sus manos la bolsa que supuestamente era de su hermanita, sobándose la mejilla y matando con la mirada a Sasuke-

- **¡Mídete con alguien de tu tamaño buscapleitos!** –Reto Sasuke quitándole la bolsa de los dulces de Moegui al muchacho y parándose justo frente a él, haciendo que su porte y el de su oponente se enfrentaran directamente-

- **¡Tu apariencia no me dice que seas peligroso!** –Se burlo descaradamente el joven mirando de pies a cabeza a Sasuke, alguien quien estaba tan apaleado que hasta una venda tenía en su mano no debía ser mucho problema-

- **Me pelee con cuatro tipos mucho mas peligrosos que tu, ¿Crees qur tu solo me darias pelea?** –pregunto altanero y cruzándose de brazos Sasuke, si había sobrevivido a Sasori, Gaara, Juugo y Karin, podría con un solo tipo que ni siquiera podría vencer a la sádica de Moegui si este llegara a tocar a la pelirrosa-

- **Se-será mejor que no vayamos hermano** –pidió nerviosa la otra pequeña tomando la mano de su hermano y jalándolo lejos del lugar, solo agarrando la bolsa que estaba casi vacía para luego largarse-

- _***Bien… sigue doliendo, si Sasori supiera que por poco y no puedo defender a Sakura por su culpa***_ -pensó con sarcasmo Sasuke mirando su puño, el cual cerraba de forma temblorosa, dejando escapar un quejido pequeño de dolor de sus labios-

_Dolor aplacado por otras manos_

Sobre su puño, vio como las manos de Sakura le enbolvian, extrañamente aliviando el dolor de su puño, aunque la expresion de preocupacion que esta coloco hizo que en vez del puño, comenzara a dolerle el corazon de tanto que este palpitaba y palpitaba.

_Su pulso se aceleraba cuando ella le tocaba_

- **¿Estás bien?** –pregunto preocupada Sakura, ella mejor que nadie sabía de la paliza que sus hermanos le dieron a Sasuke por haber estado encerrado con ella en aquella gaveta y sabia mejor que nadie las heridas de este puesto que ella misma le curó-

- **Hmp, estoy bien** –respondió el azabache queriendo con toda su alma que Sakura le soltara o sacar su puño de entre las manos de esta, pero no podía, su cuerpo en ese momento no le obedecía-

_El corazón tampoco _

- _***Sasuke nos defendió***_ -pensó con total asombro la Haruno menor mirando sin disimulo alguno de su impacto al azabache quien estaba tan concentrado hablando de la pelirrosa y aparentando poco dolor en su puño que ni los había notado-

_Ni en una película de terror se habria esperado aquella situacion_

OoOoOoO

Habian por fin llegado a la casa, a eso de las doce y media, despues de ir a dejar a Konohamaru, Udon y Hanabi a sus respectivas casas, Sasuke las habia acompañado a ella y a Moegui hasta la esquina de su casa ya que los tres sabían que si les veian juntos, Sasuke tendría otra tunda y apenas venia saliendo de una para entrar a otra. Moegui seguía con dolor de estomago, algo que no le asombraba mucho con la cantidad de dulces que había comido.

En esos momentos, se encontraba fuera del baño, Moegui la había despertado por el dolor de estomago, ya eran las dos de la mañana, todos sus hermanos allí dormían, menos ella, por esperar a Moegui y ver que estuviera bien, la misma Moegui que estaba encerrada en el baño y…

- **¡He… He llega-do queri… Queri… Querida Familia!** –Se escucho la ebria voz del último integrante que faltaba en aquella casa-

_Karin _

- **¡Karin!** –grito a modo de regaño Sakura al ver el "deplorable" estado de su hermana mayor, la cual venia disfrazada de enfermera de lo que fue su fiesta de disfraces por Halloween-

- **¡M-Mi herma…nota! ¡No Sa-bes cuanto… cuanto te extrañe!** –Exclamo Karin con falsas lágrimas de alegría y tirándose a abrazar a Sakura como si no la hubiera visto en años-

- **¡Suéltame!** –exclamo desesperada la pelirrosa al ver que su hermana mayor le apretaba más de la cuenta y que ya ni siquiera podía soportar el aroma a alcohol que esta emanaba, logrando empujarla y haciéndola caer al suelo de sentón-

- **¡Ya no me quieres! ¡Buaa!** –Comenzó a llorar Karin con pena, recordemos que los sentimientos son realzados por el alcohol, solo que a Sakura no le hacía falta para realzar su ira y furia demostradas con su aura asesina-

- **¡Karin! ¡Maldita zorra! ¡¿Qué estas son horas de llegar?! ¡Es martes y ya son las dos de la mañana! ¡A la próxima te dejo sin cenar una semana!** –regaño Sakura al ver el estado en que Karin había nuevamente llegado, era usual que esto pasara, pero cuando llegaba se iba directo a su cuarto y no hacia alboroto con ella como el que ahora si estaba haciendo-

- **Perdón mami** –se disculpo Karin, a la cual hasta la borrachera se le había pasado con solo ver el rostro furioso de Sakura-

- **¡Y no me llamas mami!** –volvio a exclamar furiosa tronando sus puños, haciendo que Karin comenzara a sudar frio y su rostro palideciera ahora a causa del miedo y no del trago- **¡Vete a dormir!** –Ordeno Sakura apuntando escaleras arriba por donde instantáneamente Karin desapareció, solo escuchándose como la puerta de la habitación de la pelirroja se cerraba apresuradamente-

- **¿Qué fue todo ese griterio?** –la voz de la pequeña Moegui siguió después de haberse escuchado el sonido de la puerta del baño abrirse-

-** Karin que de nuevo llego ebria** –explico Sakura con un suspiro, buscando paciencia dentro de ella para aguantar a su hermana mayor, y luego agachandose frente a Moegui con una expresion de preocupacion- **¿Te sientes bien?, ¿Quieres una pastilla para el dolor de estomago?** –pregunto mirando como Moegui negaba levemente con la cabeza mientras las mejillas de esta se coloreaban levemente de rojo-

- **Sakura, ¿Te puedo pedir dos cosas a parte de una pastilla?** –pregunto con atípicos ojos tímidos en ella logrando que Sakura asintiera con total extrañeza ante su mirada y petición- **Una manzanilla y si me regalas una toalla higiénica** –pidió con sus nerviosos ojos, aun más nerviosos, a Sakura quien sabia era la única en toda esa casa que le podría ayudar en esa ocasión-

_Solo que los ojos de platos de esta no se dejaron esperar _

- **Mo-Moegui... ¿Entonces…?** –pregunto sin dejar en ningún momento de mirar con sus ojos abiertos de par en par a Moegui en espera de una respuesta, la cual llego cuando Moegui se tomo la parte baja del estomago en un gesto que esta conocía extremadamente bien-

- **Ahora sé porque se quejaban tanto** –bajo la cabeza con un enorme puchero la menor siendo rodeada por un aura completamente deprimente, ahora entendiendo a sus hermanas y sabiendo lo que le depararía mes a mes de allí y hasta cercanos cincuenta viejos años-

- **¡Kyaaa! ¡Mi niña esta creciendo!** –exclamo con felicidad la pelirrosa abrazando a la pequeña Moegui quien paso a sonreir nerviosamente con las mejillas sonrojadas ante el inusual gesto de Sakura- **¡Te felicito Moegui!** –Dijo una vez separándose levemente de la pequeña de cabello naranja y sonriendo como siempre una madre suele hacerlo para con sus hijos-

- **¡Gracias mami!** –sonrió alegre Moegui, a pesar de saber lo que se venía, estaba creciendo y eso era lo que mas quería, crecer para poder siempre ayudar a sus hermanos, ya que, por ser la menor, siempre la dejaban un poco de lado cuando de decisiones familiares se trataba-

_Un momento…_

Se quedo mirando a Sakura con los ojos sumamente abiertos, haciendo uso de las imágenes adquiridas esa noche.

_¡Que horror!_

Su rostro de horror favorito, _"el grito"_ nuevamente se hizo presente

Si Sakura era su madre…

_Sasuke vendría a ser su padre…_


	13. Luto

Las hojas en el suelo crujían en aquel momento cuando eran pisadas por los zapatos negros de ambos. Un ramo de flores en las manos del menor y un balde de agua cargado por el mayor era lo que les diferenciaba, porque lo demás, estaban ambos vestidos de negro.

Era la primera vez que entraban a aquel cementerio, no era precisamente una visita agradable, pero aprovechando la ocasión sabían que debían asistir a ese lugar, debían hacerlo seguido porque una vez el tiempo terminase, ya no volverían a visitar aquel lugar.

_**Las aves solo están de paso**_

_**Los nidos quedan vacios tarde o temprano**_

- **¿Cuántos años han pasado desde entonces?** –pregunto con nostalgia el mayor de los hermanos que caminaban en dirección a donde su madre les había dicho que se encontraba la persona que buscaban-

- **Cuatro años** –respondió de forma vacía quien le acompañaba, su hermano menor-

- **Apenas eras un niño** –recordó Itachi mirando a Sasuke a su lado, en aquel entonces tan solo era un niño de doce años el cual se hizo más solo de lo que ya era desde que su padre murió-

- **Si, y te hiciste cargo tu solo de la mayoría de las cosas** –comento Sasuke mirando a la nada, odiaba reconocerlo, pero Itachi hizo después el rol del hombre de la casa y él, como el niño que era, muchas veces fue un estorbo-

- **Mamá se lleva gran parte del crédito** –intento aligerar un poco el ambiente el mayor de los hermanos, aquel aire tan denso realmente ya se estaba tornando incomodo-

- **Si… es una lástima que no pudiera venir hoy** –suspiro Sasuke pensando en cómo le estaría yendo a su madre a esas horas, ya que, después del cementerio tenían que ir al hospital a verla-

- **Sabes que hoy empezaba con la parte dura del tratamiento, será en otro momento, aun tenemos un tiempo de estadía aquí en Japón** –confirmo Itachi, haciendo que internamente Sasuke se sintiera aliviado-

No era que no quisiera regresar a Estados Unidos…

_Es solo que…_

Si, precisamente, no quería regresar a Estados Unidos

.

.

.

Las manos juntas de todos y el silencio complementaban la situación. Había mucha gente, los pajaritos aun cantaban las últimas melodías que ese año traía, el frio no era demasiado aun, pero las mangas largas y el color negro marcaban aquel ambiente tan tranquilo, triste y algo frio. Al terminar el rezo mental de todos por recordar a la persona, cuyo nombre salía en esa lapida, todos se miraron entre si y luego miraron la espalda de quien estaba frente a todos ellos, la más cercana a la lapida, la pelirrosa quien aun mantenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos juntas, orando.

- **Sakura** –llamo el mayor del grupo haciendo que la pelirrosa abriera los ojos y dejara caer sus brazos, mas ni aun así se dio la molestia de darse vuelta, les seguía dando la espalda-

- **Me quedare un rato mas** –anuncio la pelirrosa sin mover ni un musculo o quitar sus ojos del nombre que estaba escrito en aquella tumba-

- **Me quedare contigo** –ofreció nuevamente el mayor de los hermanos tomando el hombro de la pelirrosa quien volteo el rostro con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios y una sensación de completa serenidad expresada por sus ojos-

- **Si no te molesta, quisiera estar sola un rato mas** –pidió Sakura primero mirando a Sasori quien suspiro quitando su mano del hombro de Sakura, y luego está mirando a todos sus hermanos quienes asintieron resignados a esa situación de cada año-

- **Compraremos la cena, no te preocupes por llegar temprano, tomate tu tiempo** –anuncio Karin haciendo asentir a Sakura y quitándole un peso de encima a ella y un gran estorbo a todos, cuando Sakura no cocinaba era mejor comprar las cosas-

- **Gracias** –susurro la pelirrosa quien suspiro sin dejar de mirar aquella tumba escuchando los pasos de sus hermanos quienes como siempre le dejaban sola un rato mas en aquel lugar-

Era una tradición de cada año

.

.

.

Caminaban de vuelta, todos en un cómodo silencio escuchando a las últimas aves de esa temporada cantar. A pesar de que el paso era calmo, ya casi estaban en la salida de aquel lugar. Por el camino de entrada, y sin que se fijaran, pudieron divisar a los dos hermanos Uchiha caminando hacia el interior de aquel cementerio, con un arreglo de flores y ambos vestidos de negro, situación que mas que asombrarles, por el hecho de que ellos eran extranjeros y se supone no tenían a nadie allí, en realidad les hizo fruncir el ceño a cuatro de los cinco hermanos Haruno.

- **¿Qué se supone hacen ellos aquí?** –pregunto con un enorme tic nervioso Gaara mirando a sus hermanos como buscando una respuesta que ninguno de ellos poseía-

- **No sé, pero me da mala espina** –exclamo en apoyo a su hermano Karin, haciendo que tanto ella, como Gaara y Juugo, incluso Moegui, miraran al pelirrojo mayor en son de alguna palabra de este-

- **Sigámosles** –prácticamente ordeno el mayor de ellos al ser el centro de las miradas, como siempre él era quien mandaba y sus hermanos menores siempre estaban de acuerdo con sus decisiones, sobre todo cuando la pelirrosa estaba de por medio-

_Aunque… esta vez algo se lo impediría_

- **Bajo mi cadáver** –amenazo la pequeña de cabello naranja quien se coloco frente a sus cuatro hermanos con l ceño fruncido y los brazos extendidos, obstaculizándoles el paso-

_**Incluso el ave más pequeña en algún momento abre las alas y comienza a volar por sí misma**_

- **Moegui, muévete** –ordeno con el ceño fruncido Sasori, no sabía que mosca le picaba ahora a le menor, jamás había actuado así y no encontraba motivo alguno para que empezara en ese momento-

- **Si das un paso más, usare el ancestral secreto que Sakura me enseño para hacerte obedecer** –volvió a amenazar Moegui con una tremenda venita en la cabeza, en ese momento comprobaba que ser la menor era una desventaja, pero de igual manera pondría en su lugar a Sasori-

- **Ancestral secreto mi pie, ¡Me dejaras pasar!** –comenzó a caminar, pasando de largo a Moegui, haciéndola a un lado con una mano de él y abriéndose paso por sobre la "barrera" que la pequeña había hecho con sus brazos-

- **¡Te lo advertí!** –exclamo furiosa la pequeña quien corrió hasta posarse frente a Sasori quien detuvo el paso al ver la furtiva expresión de Moegui-

Pronto se arrepintió de haber parado el paso, porque cuando Moegui estuvo delante de él, aquel secreto ancestral del que hablaba la pequeña se hizo presente en… cierto lugar de su cuerpo…

_Específicamente, entre sus piernas…_

Su rostro azul contrastaba completamente con la cabellera roja de Sasori, sus ojos desaparecieron tras su cabello y de su boca no salía sonido alguno más que pequeños quejidos de dolor que se escapaban.

Logro alzar la cabeza un segundo, con un tic nervioso en sus ojos para ver la mirada victoriosa que por primera vez Moegui colocaba para con él, solo que no pudo sostener por más tiempo la cabeza ya que por fin cayó al suelo con el cuerpo temblando al segundo que sus ojos se volvieron espirales y su conciencia se fue a negro, dejando a los otros tres hermanos con una tremenda gota en la cabeza y ojos de platos más que asombrados.

- **¿Alguno de ustedes opone otro tipo de resistencia?** –pregunto la pequeña tronando los puños al más puro estilo de Sakura, haciendo que tanto Gaara como Karin se escondieran tras el grandulón quien sonreía nervioso negando con las manos-

- **Saben… olvide que tenía que ir a reparar la computadora de Matsuri, así que mejor decir aquí corrió que aquí quedo** –hablo sumamente rápido el pelirrojo de ojos verdes, quien comenzó a correr dejando tras de sí solo una nube de polvo y arenilla, dando a entender que se había escapado de la mini copia de la pelirrosa en que se había transformado Moegui-

- **Yo… no tengo planes… ¡Pero igualmente me largo!** –grito asustada Karin, siguiendo los pasos de Gaara y perdiéndose en el sendero de la vida, pensando en donde ir si a su casa no quería llegar-

- **Bien, me voy a casa, tengo que estudiar** –sonrió feliz Moegui al ver el completo temor que causo en sus hermanos y darle por fin una lección al pelirrojo mayor-

Tomo el pie de Sasori quien aun estaba en el suelo tirado con ojos de espiral y comenzó a caminar con este a rastras como si en realidad todo lo que Sasori pesara fuera nada comparado a la fuerza que esta saco de la nada. Paro ante el recuerdo de algo, una gota en la cabeza le recorrió en ese momento a recordar cierto detalle.

- **Juugo** –llamo Moegui al único de sus hermanos que aun seguía allí, con el único que compartía el cabello naranja- **¿Traes llaves de la casa?** –Pregunto con una nerviosa sonrisa dejando ahora a Juugo con una gota en la cabeza por la inusual pregunta-

- **¿Qué paso con las tuyas?** –pregunto extrañado, después de todo, él era la última persona a la que le deberían preguntar por las llaves, ya que siempre las perdía-

- **Te las pase a ti el otro día cuando perdiste las tuyas** –afirmo Moegui con ojos entrecerrados haciendo que Juugo se llevaba una mano a la cara al recordar aquello y saber que no tenía las llaves en su poder porque se le habían quedado en casa-

- **Voy a pedirle a Sakura las suyas, dudo que Sasori despierte antes que lleguemos** –aviso Juugo y salió corriendo antes de que la furtiva mirada de Moegui surtiera efecto y lo matara o decidiera usar aquel "secreto ancestral" con él-

- **Sakura-nee, te adoro** –sonrió feliz de la vida Moegui, luego suspiro, no era que le cayeran bien los Uchiha del todo, pero ya considerando todas las tundas que sus hermanos le habían dado a Sasuke, si recibía otra calificaría para un coma seguro-

.

.

.

Aquella visita al cementerio fue rápida, después de todo, debían volver donde su madre les estaba esperando. El camino de vuelta estaba callado, ambos metidos en sus propios pensamientos, recuerdos de cómo eran sus vidas antes de aquel trágico suceso, de cómo era en todo en Estados Unidos, de cómo se había desarrollado todo hasta ese momento.

_Aunque los recuerdos de uno de los hermanos eran mejores que los del otro_

El paso del menor de ellos se detuvo, haciendo que el mayor le imitara. Una brisa se sintió al momento que Itachi desvió sus ojos hasta donde Sasuke miraba. Allí estaba aquella pelirrosa arrodilladla frente a una de las tumbas, con sus manos juntas rezando quizá porque esa persona descansara en paz. La tumba tenía muchas flores, demasiadas para que fueran de ella sola, al parecer allí habían estado todos los hermanos y ella se quedo un momento más. Ambos fueron testigos del momento en que la pelirrosa abría los ojos, terminando su rezo, quedando los dos mudos ante los opacos ojos que Sakura había mostrado en todo aquel tiempo que ellos ya llevaban conociéndole.

_**"No me gusta el negro para vestir usualmente"**_

Recordó la frase de la noche anterior Sasuke, ya nada le hacía sentido, era cierto que en un cementerio vas de luto, con algo negro, pero Sakura estaba vestida toda de negro, quizá aquella tumba representaba algo mucho más especial para ella de lo que él sabía.

- **Sasuke, ve con ella** –escucho el susurro de Itachi, lo cual fue suficientemente fuerte para que él lo escuchara y luego se perdiera en la brisa otoñal-

- **¿Por qué?** –pregunto en el mismo susurro, temiendo llamar la atención de Sakura e interrumpir el silencio que rodeaba aquella atmosfera de tranquilidad-

- **Solo ve, te esperare en el hospital, le diré a mamá que llegaras más tarde** –insistió Itachi quien se volteo mirando a su hermanito de lado y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, dejando allí parado a Sasuke-

- _***¿Qué será lo que Itachi quiere que yo haga?***_ -se pregunto internamente Sasuke, quien de nuevo poso sus ojos en la inmóvil pelirrosa quien seguía mirando aquella lapida-

- _***Sasuke, no sé porque, pero creo que tu podrás sacarle un par de lagrimas a Sakura***_ -suspiro con la esperanza en el pecho Itachi, rogando que aquellas lagrimas que pudiera sacarle fueran de desahogo y no de tristeza por la estúpida actitud que algunas veces Sasuke mostraba-

.

.

.

- **¿Sasuke?** –pregunto asombrada de ver a aquel azabache en aquel cementerio, mientras este caminaba hasta quedar a su lado-

- **Hola** –saludo con simpleza el azabache quedándose parado a dos metros de Sakura mientras el viento volvía a soplar-

Los ojos que antes vio opacos, graciosamente cobraron ese brillo incompleto que siempre podía distinguir, como si quisieran irradiar vida y felicidad, a la vez que querían ocultar algo. Le miro colocarse de pie con una suave sonrisa, esa que dulcifico los ojos de la pelirrosa aun mas al mirarle, sin entender como para ella era tan fácil ocultar la tristeza que él no tendría conocimiento alguno si no fuera porque antes había visto sus ojos opacos.

- **¿Qué te trae por aquí?** –interrumpió sus pensamientos Sakura, colocando expresión de duda, claro, no era muy común ver a un extranjero como él en un cementerio donde se supone no tenía a nadie-

- **Vine a visitar la tumba de alguien, es el día de todos los Santos después de todo** –corrigió los pensamientos de Sakura, haciendo que esta sonriera nerviosa, al parecer aun habían muchas cosas de Sasuke que no sabía-

_Y quería saberlo todo de él_

- **¿No te acompaño Itachi?** –pregunto Sakura sentándose en una banca que estaba justo frente a la tumba de su madre, invitando al Uchiha a sentase también-

- **Si**,** pero teníamos algo de prisa, él se adelanto, yo solo vine a saludar** –negó la invitación de la pelirrosa a sentarse, desviando la mirada hasta la tumba donde antes Sakura estaba rezando-

_Haruno Mebuki_

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron al punto de no creer lo que leía, miro apresurado a la pelirrosa comprobando si lo que pensaba era la verdad o algún mal entendido, después de todo aquel nombre podría pertenecer incluso a una prima o una hermana de la pelirrosa, no solo podría ser el nombre de…

- **Si, es la tumba de mi madre** –afirmo Sakura en un suspiro, bajando la cabeza para evitar ver los ojos de Sasuke en aquel momento, no le gustaba que todos vieran lo que sufría, odiaba tener ojos tan expresivos como los que tenia-

_Su madre_

- **Lo siento** –susurro Sasuke al ver que los ojos de Sakura nuevamente estaban opacados reflejando aquellos sentimientos que tenia y que no quería mostrar-

- **Yo también lo sentí mucho** –hablo Sakura cerrando los ojos un momento, respirando hondo, y luego abriendo los ojos con más tranquilidad y una sonrisa expresada en su rostro, intentando disimular aquellos sentimientos que surgían en ese lugar- _**¿Y tú a quien viniste a ver?, claro, si se puede saber**_ –pregunto con su curiosidad habitual, preguntando con cuidado ya que sabía que aquellos temas eran delicados-

- **A mi padre** –respondió Sasuke logrando que los ojos de Sakura se agrandaran como platos- **mi padre era nativo de Japón, cuando murió, mi madre insistió en que se le enterrara aquí en sus tierras pues el siempre expreso el deseo de volver algún día a visitar a sus amigos** –explico al ver la duda de Sakura sobre el tema, era obvio dudar, incluso el se sentía raro visitando la tumba de su padre cuando él pensó jamás visitarla ya que jamás pensó estar en Japón-

_Aunque graciosamente, ahora se encontraba allí_

- **Lo siento mucho** –expreso su pésame Sakura quien podía entender en completo como Sasuke se sentía en ese momento y como se debió haber sentido todo ese tiempo-

- **Yo también lo sentí** –suspiro Sasuke volviendo a mirar a la tumba con el nombre de la madre de la pelirrosa gravado- **¿Qué paso con tu padre?** –pregunto ahora él con curiosidad, siempre pensó que los padres de la pelirrosa podrían haber estado separados o que trabajaban hasta muy tarde y que por eso no se veían, incluso pensó que podrían andar de viaje en el extranjero, jamás pensó que la madre de esta estaba muerta y así dejando la duda sobre el padre de esta-

- **El también está muerto, lo mataron** –confirmo la sospecha del azabache, haciendo que este le mirara con dolor en los ojos, un sentimiento que solo alguien que hubiese sufrido esa perdida podía entender-

- **Que lastima** –menciono Sasuke con completa comprensión, después de todo, él había vivido algo similar, una muerte no natural de su padre era algo que le daba el beneficio de entender lo que Sakura sentía-

- **De hecho, se lo merecía** –aseguro Sakura quien frunció el ceño levemente ante el recuerdo de su padre-

- **¿Co-como?** –pregunto aturdido el Uchiha, jamás se habría esperado aquella respuesta o reacción de la pelirrosa, no conocía a nadie cuerdo que estuviera de acuerdo con una muerte tan trágica para algún ser querido-

- **Hace tiempo, mi padre protagonizo una gran estafa de la empresa en la que trabajaba, jamás supimos los motivos si realmente teníamos una buena vida, se le declaro culpable y cayó preso, murió dentro de la cárcel durante un pleito entre convictos** –resumió lo mas que pudo la situación, usando una voz completamente inexpresiva intentando no quebrarse nuevamente por tan odiado ser para ella-

Aquel hombre que recordaba con la más linda de las sonrisas y los más divertidos juegos de niños, para ella, paso a ser el responsable de todo el dolor que se les avecino desde la infancia incluso hasta esos momentos.

_Momentos donde igualmente se sentía sola_

- **Debió ser difícil…** -dijo comprensivo Sasuke, para él había sido difícil lidiar con la muerte de su padre y la enfermedad de su madre, pero ella aun así estaba viva, no así los padres de Sakura-

- **Mucho, en ese entonces mamá se deprimió hasta caer al fondo del abismo, tanto que se volvió alcohólica, termino por suicidarse con una soga al cuello… aunque… quizá…** -dejo inconclusa la frase metiéndose en sus cavilaciones mentales, logrando despertar la completa curiosidad de Sasuke ante aquel silencio-

- **¿Quizá?** –Pregunto para qué de una vez Sakura hablara y no lo dejara metido con la duda en la cabeza-

- **Quizá… fue lo mejor…** -pronuncio despacio Sakura, se notaba en sus ojos que lo decía desde muy adentro del corazón y aun así le dolía hacerlo-

- **¿Por qué?** –pregunto muy quedadamente Sasuke, justamente en ese momento el viento comenzó a soplar mas fuerte haciendo que el cabello de Sakura tapara sus ojos sin él poder interpretar su mirada oculta-

- **Mi madre amaba mucho a mi padre, tanto que ese año que estuvieron separados mi mamá sufrió demasiado, durante el funeral de ella, supimos que el día anterior mi padre había muerto, al menos… están juntos…** -intento hablarlo más maduramente la Haruno intentando aguantar las lagrimas que querían salir producto de sus palabras, aunque ella quisiera creer eso, en el fondo sabia lo mucho que le dolía y lo muy sola que se sentía desde la muerte de sus padres-

- **Pero los extrañas** –aseguro firme Sasuke haciendo asentir a la pelirrosa, no quería que se hiciera la fuerte o le mintiera, aunque contradictoriamente no quería verla sufrir, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento para ayudarla-

- **Demasiado, fue tan difícil salir adelante** –confeso Sakura nuevamente, ella era la que mantuvo a sus hermanos juntos, ella fue el porqué de que la familia no se separo ni termino de peor manera, sabía muy bien que era ella la que les unía, por eso aguantaba los celos de sus hermanos, porque sabía que aquello era lo que todos tenían en común-

_Pero ella no tuvo a nadie a quien aferrarse_

- **Tenias a tus hermanos, no es por nada, pero son varios** –le recordó Sasuke con un enorme tic nervioso, no era común ver a una familia tan grande en la actualidad, y mira que encima de todo el se fue a meter en "terreno prohibido" conociendo de primera mano a aquella gran familia-

- **No era lo mismo, me sentía completamente desprotegida, ellos ya eran grandes, podían entenderlo mejor, Moegui era muy pequeña, no los recuerda, no así yo, que los recuerdo y extraño con mi alma** –comento sincera Sakura, después de todo ella si tenía en la memoria aquellos felices días donde no tenia responsabilidad alguna, los platos de su madre y los juegos con su padre-

_Aquella familia feliz perdió a sus dos integrantes, quedando solo ellos seis _

A pesar de tener hermanos, ellos por mucho tiempo no apoyaron en nada, nadie hacia nada por ellos, y la pequeña Moegui era muy pequeña para quedarse sola, allí estuvo ella, cuidando a la menor, procurando que todo en su casa siguiera su curso normal, quería ver a su familia unida, por fin lo logro con los años, pero esos duros recuerdos y soledad no desaparecerían tan fácilmente.

_**Sobre todo cuando…**_

- **¿Te puedo contar un recuerdo algo ridículo?** –pregunto intentando reír un poco de aquello, con el tiempo aprendió a reír aunque fuera levemente de sus experiencias de vida, no todo podía ser sufrimiento-

_Arrepentimiento_

- **Es gracioso recordar cómo estaba de sola en ese momento, la primera vez que me llego mi periodo me asuste tanto que me puse a llorar, sabía que era normal y todo por las clases de la escuela, pero vivirlo fue otra cosa, no tenía a nadie a quien contarle o quien me explicara que pasaba conmigo, en ese momento me hicieron falta ellos dos **–recordó entre muchas cosas ese acontecimiento, si bien tenía otra cosa en mente, no se sentía preparada para volver a revivir en su mente los recuerdos que la sangre le traía a la cabeza, aunque pudo muy bien relacionar el recuerdo que le conto a Sasuke con el contexto en que hablaba-

Después de todo, en tu periodo también sangras, solo que para ella era menos doloroso que recordar aquello y decir una mentira respecto a aquello. Algo que Sasuke pudo ver muy bien en los ojos de Sakura, como aquel recuerdo que Sakura estuvo a punto de contarle y que a último momento se arrepintió de hacerlo

- **¿Cuántos años tenias?** –pregunto asombrado Sasuke, había por un momento creído que la muerte de los padres de Sakura había sido algo reciente, pero al escuchar aquella anécdota le daba a entender que había sido hacia ya bastante tiempo-

- **Mi padre cayó preso cuando yo tenía cinco años, Moegui tenía apenas un año, y un año después fue que ambos murieron, los primeros meses… fue un desastre, nos quedamos sin nada y nadie nos quiso ayudar por la vergüenza que nos hizo pasar mi padre** –recordó aquella caótica etapa con un sabor sumamente amargo en la boca, el olor a sangre y el sabor a lagrimas aun estaban en sus sentidos-

_**Sobre todo cuando fuiste tú la que vio morir a tu madre**_

Se exalto un segundo cuando Sasuke se agacho frente a ella y con uno de sus dedos acaricio su mejilla, o eso creía, ya que luego se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba llorando, el recuerdo del aroma a sangre estaba presente en ella, pero el sabor a lagrimas nuevamente se hizo presente porque de verdad estaba llorando.

- **Te debiste sentir muy sola** –afirmo con cierta pena Sasuke, a pesar de poder entender en parte a Sakura, no podía hacerlo completamente, incluso afortunado se sentía al lado de ella-

Él tenía ya doce años cuando su padre murió, ella tenía apenas seis años

Él tenía a su madre con vida, apenas quizás, pero la tenía

Itachi siempre estuvo con él, los tres siempre estuvieron juntos saliendo adelante, en cambio ella al parecer había tenido que hacerlo sola

_**El ave a veces debe aprender a volar antes de tiempo, sin embargo cae incontables veces antes de lograrlo **_

- **Siempre me sentí muy sola desde que mamá murió, me hizo falta** –confeso la pelirrosa tomando la mano que Sasuke tenía en su majilla entre las suyas y apretándola intentando sacar un poco de sus sentimientos a través de esa acción-

- **¿Aun te sientes sola?** –pregunto con tristeza el Uchiha, no era gracia ver a aquella pelirrosa que siempre sonreía llena de vida y daba energía a todos el mundo, ahora llorando, dejando ver que aquella fachada que siempre mostraba era solo el contenedor de algo diferente-

- **A veces, a pesar de que tenga a mis hermanos y a mis amigos, no puedo evitar a veces sentirme sola** –reconoció con una tenue y sincera sonrisa al momento en que sintió como Sasuke se sentaba al lado suyo suspirando sin dejar de ver la tumba adornada que era de su madre-

- **Si quieres llorar, puedes hacerlo** –ofreció Sasuke intentando que la pelirrosa se desahogara un poco, le hacía sentir bien el poderla ayudar a veces, a pesar de que solo fuera escuchándole-

- **Sabes, justamente en este momento no deseo hacerlo…** -dejo inconclusa la frase haciendo que Sasuke le mirara confuso, este solo abrió los ojos quedándose estático cuando sintió como ella se ladeaba un poco hasta quedar apoyada en su torso y colocando una de sus manos en su pacho mientras sonreía apaciblemente-

_Momento en que él tampoco pudo evitar corresponderle y abrazarla_

- **En este momento, no me siento sola** –termino la frase Sakura sonriendo ampliamente entre los brazos de Sasuke, soltando solo dos lagrimas en sus ojos, aunque esta vez eran de felicidad, jamás se sintió tan cómoda ni protegida entre los brazos de alguien como en ese segundo se sentía con Sasuke-

_No pudo evitarlo, al conocer a la Sakura tan sincera que llevaba dentro, termino por cautivarse solo_

_Aquel día, Sakura le había cautivado más que nunca _

- **Sakura, quiero que conozcas a alguien** –se decidió por fin Sasuke rompiendo el abrazo haciendo que la pelirrosa le mirara intrigada por la afirmación de este-

- **¿A quién?** –pregunto extrañada, según sabia, Sasuke solo vivía con Itachi y no conocían a nadie más en Japón-

- **Ya lo sabrás** –dijo Sasuke colocándose de pie y estirándole su mano a Sakura para que esta se colocara de pie-

Una vez de pie, no pudo evitar sonreír nerviosa por la sonrisa de medio lado estilo arrogante que Sasuke había colocado, dándole muy mala espina, aunque la entendió de inmediato cuando este comenzó a correr con su mano agarrada guiándole hasta donde él quería llegar.

_Solo una risilla de diversión como la de una niña salió de su boca al dejarse alar_

- **Por esto era que Moegui no quería que interviniéramos** –susurro divertido Juugo al ver la actitud tan infantil de los dos jóvenes que se desaparecieron de su vista después de salir corriendo- _***Parece que la presencia de Sasuke calma un poco el alma de Sakura***_ -pensó en un suspiro y sentimientos encontrados aquel grandulón-

La culpa, por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para haber ayudado a Sakura en esos momentos que ella ahora recordaba con dolor, aunque realmente ninguno de ellos tuvo la fuerza de hacerlo como Sakura si lo hizo con ellos.

La tristeza, ya que realmente sus padres si les habían hecho mucha falta durante aquellos difíciles momentos donde el resto de la familia los había dejado abandonados.

Un poquito de celos, acostumbraba, junto a sus demás hermanos, a celar a Sakura hasta tal punto que no le gustaba que cualquier chico se le acercara, para él, Sasuke era peor que cualquier chico ya que sería un estúpido si no se fijara en la atracción que ambos tenían por el otro, aunque ya nada podía hacer al respecto.

Además, no sabía porque, estaba feliz, por mucho tiempo espero escuchar aquella frase que la pelirrosa soltó cuando esta era abrazada por Sasuke, como antes había pensado, al parecer ese muchacho le hacía bien a Sakura, podía sentir esa calidez en el ambiente cuando los dos estaban juntos, como si siempre se hubieran conocido a pesar de que eran totales desconocidos.

- **Tendremos… que esperar a que Sasori despierte para que nos pase sus llaves, ¿Qué se le va a hacer?** –suspiro con derrota Juugo al darse por fin cuenta de que por no querer interrumpir a los tortolitos, no le había pedido las llaves a Sakura-

No se quejaba, aquello había servido de algo, pudo ver un poco de lo que Sakura realmente representaba

_Había comprendido, que la soledad del uno había atraído al otro_

OoOoOoO

- **¿Cómo te sientes?** –pregunto cierto pelinegro de cabello largo a la mujer que yacía acostada en la camilla que estaba justo en frente a donde él estaba sentado-

- **Cansada** –susurro la aludida con voz cansina, sin siquiera abrir los ojos ya que estaba completamente extenuada-

- **¿Quieres que llame a una enfermera?** –Pregunto con preocupación el pelinegro al ver a su madre tan cansada, pocas eran las veces en que la había visto tan debilitada-

- **Descuida… Itachi** –negó levemente con la cabeza, abriendo los ojos y mirando con gratitud a su hijo, para ella significaba demasiado que él estuviera allí, con ella, apoyándole hasta ese punto-

Los ojos de ambos se desviaron a la puerta cuando tres golpes sonaron en ella

- **Pase** –hablo el pelinegro colocándose de pie con una sonrisa de alivio al saber de quién se trataba-

Al abrirse la puerta, Sasuke se dejo ver, haciendo sonreír a Mikoto y a Itachi, aunque ambos notaron algo extraño en la mirada que Sasuke mantenía sobre ellos, eso y que este no se movía de la puerta les dieron a entender que algo pasaba.

- **¿Sucedió algo Sasuke?** –pregunto extrañado Itachi al ver que su hermanito no se movía de la entrada o por lo menos actuaba con naturalidad ante la situación-

- **Ven Sasuke** –pidió Mikoto con una dulce sonrisa, la cual a pesar de ser vista a través de una mascarilla de oxigeno no dejaba de verse dulce-

- **Yo… yo quería presentarte a alguien** –hablo por fin Sasuke con notorio nerviosismo ante la situación, aunque los ojos de Mikoto se abrieron bastante ante aquella afirmación-

En todo aquel tiempo que llevaba allí hospitalizada, sus hijos habían sido reacios a llevar gente donde ella estaba, en parte para guardar tranquilidad, además de que ellos no conocían a demasiadas personas aun, Itachi no le contaba demasiadas cosas de la Universidad, hablaba más de la gente con la que trabajaba, sabía que era un chico ocupado así que por eso intentaba no atosigarlo de preguntas.

Sasuke en si hablaba un poco más de la escuela, de sus nuevos amigos e incluso notaba lo muy cómodo que se sentía estando en Japón, y estaba feliz por eso, pero no se le cruzo por la mente que Sasuke llevara alguna vez a alguien allí cuando la idea de mantener en secreto aquello fue de los dos.

- **Pasa** –escucho suavemente a Sasuke hablar cuando este entro y se hizo a un lado de la puerta dejando el paso libre a su invitado-

La silueta femenina que apareció por el umbral de la puerta le asombro de sobremanera. Una chica de cabellos rosas largos, ojos jades algo nerviosos ante la situación y piel blanca sumamente brillante apareció. Noto de inmediato la cercanía que Sasuke mantenía con ella, era la primera vez que estaba con una chica a solo treinta centímetros de distancia sin quejarse de ello, sus ojos negros se abrieron totalmente ante aquel detalle

_La chica era hermosa, no podía negarlo_

- **Ella es Sakura, la que me ha estado ayudando todo el tiempo con lo del idioma y demás cosas de la escuela** –presento Sasuke haciendo que su madre con todo el esfuerzo del mundo se sentara en la camilla solamente para detallar como las mejillas de Sakura se coloreaban de rosa mirando nerviosa a su hijo-

- **En-Encantada** –saludo haciendo una reverencia sin saber que mas decir, puesto que hasta el momento ella no sabía quién era aquella mujer de cabello negro-

- **Sakura, ella es mi madre…**


	14. Confesiones Interesantes

Miraba por la ventana aquella fria brisa otoñal, sabia que era fria porque antes estaba fuera, ahora estaba calientita porque en aquel lugar donde se encontraba la temperatura era muy agradable, claro, en los hospitales el ambiente estaba temperado por los pacientes, no era algo extraño, ya habia estado antes en hospitales.

Escucho el sonido del filo de un cuchillo irse contra un plato, haciendo aquel ruido que hace que te duelan desde los oidos hasta los dientes. Miro a quien habia realizado sin intencion alguna aquel ruido, encontrandose con la nerviosa expresion de aquella pelinegra mirandole con un tic nervioso en las cejas.

_Ni siquiera podía comer sola_

Suspiro, apenas si podía tomar los cubiertos, era un desastre, pero las agujas que tenia con los sueros en sus manos hacian que con suerte pudiera tomar la cuchara, no entendia como los inveciles del hospital le daban de comer pollo y ni siquiera lo picaban cuando sabian que ella muy apenas comía sola.

Parpadeo varias veces al encontrarse con las manos de aquella pelirrosa cerca de las suyas, quitandole suavemente y con total gentileza aquellos cubiertos. Le miro a los ojos, su expresion de calidez era asombrosa, no se habia quejado en todo el tiempo que habian permanecido solas, es mas, respetaba mucho aquella tranquilidad con el silencio.

- **Déjeme ayudarle Mikoto-san**–hablo la pelirrosa quien se sentó luego en la camilla, del otro lado de la mesita donde Mikoto tenía la bandeja del almuerzo, con el cuchillo y el tenedor en la mano-

- **Puedo sola, no te preocupes Sakura**–dijo con nerviosismo la pelinegra, apenas si conocía a Sakura y no quería causarle molestias, además que era una completa descortesía permitirle a la pelirrosa hacerse cargo de ella cuando no tenía ninguna obligación para con ella-

- **Se que las agujas en las manos duelen y que uno con suerte toma un lápiz**–comento haciendo que Mikoto abriera los ojos asombrada mirando a Sakura, más que nada sus manos casi buscando marcas de agujas como si no creyera que nunca la pelirrosa hubiera sido hospitalizada, después de todo se veía con buena salud-

- **Muchas gracias Sakura** –agradeció con una esplendida sonrisa cuando la pelirrosa termino de cortar lo que ella no podía y le devolvió los cubiertos para que siguiera almorzando lo que le habían llevado- **perdona la demora de los chicos, no es usual que demoren tanto comprando el almuerzo**–hablo fijándose en el reloj, ya habiendo pasado casi una hora desde que sus hijos fueron a comprar y aun no llegaban-

- **¿Almuerzan con usted seguido?**–pregunto curiosa y divertida Sakura, aquella mujer parecía de sangre muy ligera y bastante agradable a su parecer, lo suficiente como para llevar una charla amena, mas fácil que con Sasuke al menos-

- **Los fines de semana más que nada, Sasuke almuerza en el instituto, se la pasa hablando de las comidas que cierta compañera le lleva**–miro acusadoramente a Sakura a quien se le sonrojaron las mejillas y sus ojos cobraron un brillo de nerviosismo ante la mirada de Mikoto sobre ella-

- **Le ayudo en lo que puedo**–se justifico con una nerviosa sonrisa Sakura quien desvió su vista a la ventana, rascándose la mejilla con total nerviosismo en sus ojos-

- **Espero tu novio no se ponga celoso**–afirmo divertida Mikoto sonriendo orgullosa de haber descubierto por fin como era aquella chica de la que Sasuke siempre le hablaba, agradeciendo mentalmente que fuera una chica tan cariñosa tanto por fuera como por dentro-

- **Eso sería si tuviera novio**–expreso con nerviosismo Sakura, jugando con las puntas de sus dedos y con las mejillas coloreadas de rojo al confesar aquello-

- **Es asombroso que siendo tan dulce y linda no lo tengas**–comento divertida Mikoto mientras se llevaba un bocado de comida a la boca esperando lo siguiente que Sakura le dijera, no perdiendo mirada de cada gesto que ella hacia-

- **Bueno, me lo han pedido, pero si supiera la clase de hermanos que tengo no le asombraría nada**–conto riendo Sakura pensando en cómo se pondría Mikoto si conociera a sus hermanos tan sobre protectores-

- **Del tipo que malinterpretan toda situación y golpean a cualquiera para defenderte**–caracterizo perfectamente a los hermanos Haruno la pelinegra, logrando que los ojos de Sakura se abrieran de par en par por tan detallada descripción de su familia-

- **¿Cómo lo sabe?**–pregunto más que asombrada la pelirrosa quien miro a Mikoto soltar una leve risilla ante su expresión-

- **Sasuke e Itachi han llegado con moretones, cortadas, heridas y vendajes varias veces, siempre me dan esa explicación, a veces no sé si creerles o pensar que están de buscapleitos por allí, pero acabas de confirmar sus coartadas**–afirmo cerrando un ojo con completa confianza Mikoto para Sakura al momento que ambas no aguantaron las risas y comenzaron a reír-

Hacia ya mucho tiempo que no reia asi, estar en el hospital habia bajado su animo a cero cuando estaba sola y cuando los chicos venian no era mucha la diversion que tenia, mas que cuando Sasuke le contaba de las locuras que vivia en la escuela y cuando él e Itachi le contaban de los hermanos de la pelirrosa que recién conocía.

Miraba reír a Sakura, lo expresaba con todo el rostro, no, todo el cuerpo, incluso los ojos de la pelirrosa brillaban con alegria cuando esta reia divertida, sus gestos eran finos y a la vez espontanos y que decir de su sonrisa, era tan dulce como el aroma a cerezo que esta emanaba, sin duda era una chica encantadora.

_Ahora entendía porque Sasuke estaba enamorado_

¿Pensaban que ella no se habia dado cuenta?, por favor, la madre es siempre la primera en darse cuenta de cuando los hijos estan enamorados, sobre todo porque Sasuke no era de los chicos que cambiaran asi de la nada o que se sonrojaran cuando su hermano mayor le molestaba con una chica.

- **Espero que Sasuke e Itachi no te estén ocasionando molestias**–hablo entre las risas Mikoto mirando como Sakura también entre risas negaba con la cabeza divertida-

- **En absoluto, disfruto de la compañía de ambos, si viera las peleas de "Dobe" y "Teme" que Sasuke y Naruto tienen en la escuela se moriría de la risa, más que ahora**–conto con gracia intentando imitar las voces de los chicos en los respectivos insultos, haciendo reír suavemente a Mikoto-

- **Algún día grava una y me la traes**–pidió con ojos brillantes de gatito con botas Mikoto, realmente quería ver a su solitario hijo en ese tipo de situaciones, ahora maldecía estar en el hospital, incluso pensaba algún día escaparse para infiltrarse en la escuela y verlo con sus propios ojos-

- **Seré su espía personal Mikoto-san**–acepto el trabajo Sakura golpeando su pecho con su puño con total orgullo, nuevamente haciendo que ambas rieran como niñas chiquitas o como las dos mejores amigas de todo el mundo-

- **¿También le enseñaste el idioma a Itachi?** –pregunto, asombrándose cuando Sakura asintió con la expresión mas nerviosa del mundo al recordar que entre ella y las amenazas de sus hermanos Itachi había aprendido- **Kami te bendiga, es un cabeza dura de los idiomas**

- **Ahora me lo viene a decir**–se quejo con deprimente aura la pelirrosa, era verdad, Itachi aprendió prácticamente por las malas el idioma-

- **Yo solo sé hablar el idioma, lo aprendí cuando mi marido llego a estudiar a Estados Unidos, así que como veras no sé leerlo ni escribirlo, aunque Sasuke puede hablarlo mejor que Itachi porque intentaba desde pequeño aprenderlo y secretearse conmigo en otro idioma para que Itachi no nos entendiera, por eso veras que Sasuke hablaba mejor el Japonés, aparte de que he podido ver con qué velocidad lo ha aprendido a leer y escribir, me asombra completamente cada día**–confeso con alegría y diversión Mikoto, era la primera vez que hablaba de manera tan confiada con alguien respecto a su hijo menor, casi todas sus charlas con Fugaku eran sobre Itachi ya que este siempre demostró talento en todo y su marido solo podía verlo a él-

_Se alegraba por sin encontrar a alguien que valorara tanto a Sasuke_

- **Sasuke es un genio en casi todas las cosas, no le cuesta aprender nada, es bueno en los deportes, incluso en música, además…**-enumeraba Sakura con los dedos de las manos, sonriente, expresión que desapareció cuando Mikoto levanto la palma de su mano en señal de que dejara de hablar-

Los ojos pensativos de la pelinegra llamaron en pleno su atencion, no la habia visto tan seria, en todo el rato que llevaban juntas, eran solo risas o algunas miradas tristes, esta era la primera vez que veia a Mikoto como si quisiera procesar información.

Miro a Sakura con seriedad, tenia un leve presentimiento con respecto a ella, realmente si era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien notar a Sasuke por sobre Itachi, a pesar de que debia ser normal ya que convivia mas tiempo con él, no cualquier chica hacia lo que ella por un amigo, menos cuando apenas lo conoce, y menos adquiria ese brillo de dulsura en los ojos cada que lo nombraba.

_¿Acaso seria que…?_

- **¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada?** –pregunto con tal seriedad que Sakura casi se exalto por la pregunta, así extrañando a Mikoto quien luego sonrió nerviosa ante aquello - **perdona si la pregunta es muy intima**–se disculpo con total nerviosismo, realmente no tenia pensada esa pregunta, bueno, si la tenia pensada, pero no pensaba formularla de forma verbal-

- **La verdad es que me han gustado chicos, pero jamás he estado enamorada, como dicen, enamorada hasta las patas**–aseguro Sakura con una leve risilla, era verdad, era una chica, raro sería que no le gustaran los chicos, un par de ellos alguna vez le gustaron, pero con los hermanitos que tenia, eso no era posible-

- **¿Pero has tenido novios?**–volvió a preguntar Mikoto con seriedad, mirando como Sakura negaba asombrosamente con la cabeza, es que ni ella se creía que esa dulce y tan hermosa chica no hubiera tenido novio alguna vez-

- **Tuve algo muy similar a un novio**–confeso divertida Sakura haciendo que Mikoto quedara con el signo de interrogación mas grande que alguna vez se poso sobre su cabeza, intentando entender lo que Sakura le quería decir-

_No, definitivamente no entendía a lo que Sakura se referia_

.

.

.

Ambos hermanos caminaban por fin en silencio, maldito dia en que todos los lugares de comida estaban llenos, claro, todos comprando la comida o la cena para no tener que cocinar aquel dia festivo. No era la primera vez que iban a comprar el almuerzo, pero jamas se encontraron con aquellas filas como cuando eran días festivos.

El silencio por fin les acompañaba, despues de la caotica mision de comprar los almuerzos y retirarlos, apenas si regresaban al hospital con los almuerzos empacados para comer acompañandole a su madre, aunque por la hora esta ya debia haber terminado de comer y por ende comerían solos.

_Con Sakura claro está_

- **Sasuke**–llamo Itachi a su hermanito haciendo que este dejara de caminar volteandose para verle esperando a que continuara- ¿Por qué trajiste a Sakura aqui? –Pregunto serio, su mirada se endureció hasta el punto que incluso Sasuke tuvo que endurecer la mirada también para no dejarse avasallar por su hermano-

- **¿Tiene algo de malo?**–pregunto cruzándose de brazos Sasuke procurando que la bolsa con lo que habían comprado no se diera vuelta en el suelo-

- **Habíamos quedado en no traer a nadie para que mamá estuviera tranquila**–le recordó con ojos entrecerrados, la idea había sido de él pero Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo y resulta que ahora sin previo aviso el rompía el trato-

- **No creo que Sakura sea tan desesperante para causarle un paro cardiaco a mamá**–se justifico Sasuke rodando los ojos continuando su camino antes de que las cosas que había comprado se enfriaran del todo-

- **No lo sabemos, apenas si está comenzando el tratamiento, no sabemos las contra indicaciones**–hizo notar el detalle Itachi haciendo que este se detuviera pensando en aquello-

Su madre, cuando estaba en Estados Unidos, realmente estaba tan mal que siquiera podia reir por temor a que se agitara demaciado y comenzara a acelerársele el corazón entrando en un paro cardiaco. En ese entonces, los unicos que podian entrar a verla eran él mismo, Itachi y tambien Konan, con quien se llevaba extremadamente bien, no era por nada, pero su madre es extremadamente sociable con todo el mundo y adoraba a su nuera de cabello azul, ademas de que era la unica compañía femenina que tenia ya que por indicaciones medicas se les prohibio que Mikoto tuviera contacto con mas personas o se extresaria demaciado, ni siquiera sus amigas podían verla.

En aquel país, no tenia a nadie que no fueran ellos, realmente penso que su madre necesitaba más compañía, puesto que ellos no era presisamente las personas más sociables y consideradas del mundo, sobre todo porque eran hombres y su madre realmente necesitaba alguien con quien charlar a veces.

_Allí entro Sakura_

Quizá Sakura no sería como Konan, no sería su nuera

_O quizá si_

Pero al conocer el estado tan solitario de Sakura, hasta el punto de haber olvidado cómo era una madre y ella haber tenido que tomar las riendas de la situación como se lo había explicado, pensó que quizá, la misma soledad que a él le había cautivado de ella aquel día en la mañana, podría ser benéfica y acompañar a la soledad en la que su madre estaba en aquel momento

_Pensó que ambas podrían llegar a ser amigas_

Razón por la cual le molestaba que Itachi le criticara tan duramente, no confiaba en él, y mas aun con todo lo que habia hecho Sakura por ellos, tampoco parecia confiarle a Sakura la amistad de su madre.

- **Dime de frente que es lo que tienes en contra de que Sakura esté aquí**–exclamo Sasuke con más dureza, haciendo que incluso Itachi se asombrara, Sasuke en contadas veces le saco pecho como en ese instante lo hacía-

- **Dime de frente porque la trajiste aquí**–exigió el mayor de los hermanos, quien se paro justo frente a frente con Sasuke, ambos median casi lo mismo, de hecho era muy difícil decir cual era más alto que él otro, solo la edad les separaba-

- **Después de que te fuiste del cementerio, Sakura me conto de sus padres, ambos muertos por cierto**–relato Sasuke quien iba a seguir con el relato, pero tuvo que hacer una pausa ante los ojos de asombro de Itachi y su boca abierta de asombro la cual intentaba decir algo-

- **¿Los dos?... No… No sabía, Sasori tampoco me lo ha comentado**–a pesar de lo mucho que su amistad con Sasori, el mayor de la familia Haruno, había crecido al punto de llevarse como verdaderos amigos de la vida, este realmente jamás le había confesado aquello, aunque lo entendía en el fondo, después de todo el velaba por la seguridad y estabilidad de la familia en ese momento, delatar aquello demostraría un poco su debilidad-

- **Si, los dos murieron, en una situación mas penosa que nuestro padre** –aseguro Sasuke ya que la muerte de su padre y la de los padres de Sakura, a pesar de no ser en condiciones normales, realmente lo encontraba peor ya que fueron los dos juntos- **Al contármelo, Sakura me confesó que a veces se sentía sola y se puso a llorar, le dije que podía hacerlo y ella me dijo que en ese preciso momento no deseaba hacerlo porque no se sentía sola, no podía venir y dejarla allí después de haberme dicho eso y tampoco podía no venir a ver a mamá, supuse que ambas podían hacerse compañía**–explico sin mayor ciencia lo último, le encantaría de sobre manera que ambas se llevaran bien, sabía que era egoísta querer aquello ya que Sakura en si hacia muchas cosas que no le correspondían y les había ayudado en todo desde que llegaron a Japón-

_Vio en aquel momento…_

- **Te enamoraste**–pronuncio más que asombrado al notar el detalle en su hermanito, aquellos ojos que él también colocaba cuando estaba cerca de Konan y que por obvias razones ahora solo ponía cuando hablaba con ella por teléfono-

_El brillo de los ojos de Sasuke_

Se quedo pensativo, más que una pregunta, habia sido una completa afirmacion. Comenzo a analisarse, no negaba que se sentia atraido por Sakura, sino, no hubiera besado a la pelirrosa en la enfermeria mientras esta dormia, no se habria preocupado tanto cuando Kiba le golpeo con la pelota, realmente se habria sentido tan mal de portarse como él idiota que fue cuando se encelo por lo de Neji.

_Si, se había encelado, lo había admitido mentalmente_

Y además, a parte de los celos, le encantaba cada que Sakura habia algo por él, cada detalle, como llevarle el almuerzo o ayduarle a estudiar, incluso gozaba y se reia cuando se copiaban entre todos en los examenes y cuando compartia el hecho de no saber jugar Voleibol.

Aquellas eran atracciones simples, no negaba que Sakura era hermosa, pero no podía negarlo, en ese instante, cuando comenzaba a analizarse y sobre todo cuando pensaba en esa mañana, cuando vio a Sakura tan solitaria, tan sincera, era una combinación extraña, aquella flor tan dulce y frágil que a pesar de su fragilidad sobrevive a los más duros inviernos.

_**Como el picaflor que disfruta del aroma y la escencia de la más dulce de las flores**_

- **Si, me enamore**–si Itachi le hubiera afirmado aquello antes de esa mañana, le habría dicho que estaba loco y se hiciera examinar los ojos, pero no en ese momento, ya no podía negarlo, realmente ese sentimiento había nacido en él a pesar de lo mucho que no debía hacerlo-

_**Para él Sakura era esa flor**_

- **Sabes que no puedes, no aquí al menos**–le recordó a Sasuke haciendo que este rodara los ojos con fastidio, acción que no le cayo demasiado bien, creyó no necesaria esa charla porque suponía que Sasuke ya lo sabía, ahora se daba cuenta que no-

- **Ya lo hice**–ya no había la pena que le reclamara, aquello ya era una realidad, existía, no había nada que hacer respecto a ello más que guardar silencio y callárselo hasta regresar a Estados Unidos y esperar a olvidar a Sakura y seguir con su vida-

_**Al corazón no lo puedes mandar**_

- **Te dolerá, y le dolerá mas a Sakura en su momento**–comento con algo de enfado, después de todo lo que Sakura había hecho por ellos lo que menos quería era que saliera lastimada, también lo decía por Sasuke, por varios medios había intentado meterle a chicas hasta por los ojos a Sasuke para que se enamorara y miren que se venía a fijar en una chica en el momento menos indicado-

- **Sakura no está enamorada de mi, así que quédate tranquilo**–dijo el azabache menor con la voz más neutra que podía mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente hasta la habitación de su madre, aun así no podía evitarlo, se sentía como un idiota en aquella situación, comprendía que solo era un aparecido en la vida de todos

_Y todo, tan fácil como viene, así de fácil se va_

- _***¿De verdad estarás tranquilo yendote de Japon estando enamorado como lo estas de ella?***_-pensó el mayor de los hermanos mirándole la espalda a Sasuke-

No era idiota, jamás lo fue ni lo seria, que lo actuara era otra cosa, de acuerdo a veces le salia demaciado natural incluso para su gusto, pero no cuando se trataba de Sasuke, incluso llego a criticarse el no darse cuanta antes de que Sasuke se estaba enamorando de Sakura sin que él pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, no era presisamente que estuviera en contra de las relaciones sentimentales de Sasuke, pero alli sabia que tendrian que irse, sabia que a Sasuke le doleria puesto que jamas se había enamorado de nadie.

_¡Si incluso a él le dolio dejar a Konan en Estados Unidos sabiendo que volvería!_

Le resultaba incluso algo gracioso, con todo lo que estaba pasando, todas sus preocupaciones, el trabajo, su madre, que esta no descubriera que no estaba yendo a la Universidad, el tema del idioma que aun le fastidiaba, las cuentas, al parecer habia descuidado un poco a Sasuke, aunque para eso Sasuke era grande y sabia cuidarse solo, ademas tenia la ayuda de Sakura. Ahora que lo pensaba…

_¡Si! ¡Era un completo idiota por no darse cuenta antes de aquel detalle! _

- _***¿De verdad piensas que Sakura no esta gustando de ti Sasuke?***_-razono con los ojos completamente abiertos Itachi después de un meticuloso estudio de las actitudes de ambos-

Quizá Sakura no estaba enamorada de Sasuke

_Aun_

Pero si gustaba de él, las cosas se desarrollaron muy a favor de aquello, dentro del marco de la vida cotidiana, no era extraños que ambos pasarran juntos y de arriba a bajo, disfrutaban de la compañía del otro sin duda alguna.

¿Qué debía hacer?, Sasuke era un caso perdido, una vez enamorado no habia marcha atrás hasta que solo le olvidara, ¿Pero y Sakura?, ¿Debia hacer algo para alejarles disimuladamente y que esta no se enamorara de él?, no podia, haria sufrir a Sasuke en ese proceso.

_No lo sabía, era la primera ocacion que algo de Sasuke lo dejaba completamente atado de pies y manos  
_  
_**Las aves solo estan de paso por sus caminos**_

.

.

.

- **¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada?** –escucharon ambos hermanos la voz de su madre haciendo que la mano del menor quedara precisamente en el pomo con los ojos abiertos de par en par- **perdona si la pregunta es muy intima**

- **La verdad es que me han gustado chicos, pero jamás he estado enamorada, como dicen, enamorada hasta las patas**–respondió la voz de la pelirrosa, haciendo que ahora Itachi se quedara plantado frente a la puerta con la mirada de extrañeza mas grande del mundo al no entender que era lo que hablaban las mujeres-

- **¿Pero has tenido novios?**– Pregunto la voz de Mikoto, haciendo que a Itachi se le encendiera la ampolleta sobre la cabeza sobre el que estaban hablando y se pegara a la puerta-

- **Tuve algo muy similar a un novio –**nuevamente se escucho la voz de Sakura, haciendo que ahora la curiosidad de Sasuke despertara-

- **¿De qué demonios están hablando? –**pregunto en susurro Sasuke acercándose más a la puerta, no tanto como Itachi quien tenía prácticamente pegada la oreja a la puerta de la habitación-

- **No sé, pero deja escuchar**–hizo callar con ojos acusadores a Sasuke quien quedo con una tremenda gota en la cabeza por el infantil comportamiento de su hermano mayor-

- **Chismoso**–se quejo el menor mirando con ojos entrecerrados a Itachi, prácticamente estaba invadiendo la privacidad de su madre y Mikoto-

- **Tu cállate también quieres oírlo**–se defendió Itachi haciendo que Sasuke se encogiera de hombros no negándolo y se pagara a la puerta igual como lo estaba Itachi-

- **¿Algo parecido?**–pregunto Mikoto extrañada, no, había investigado en su mente varias opciones posibles, incluso las más descabelladas pensando en que Sakura había tenido una novia en vez de un novio, pero la descarto al ver lo femenina que ella era y prefirió darse el beneficio de la duda y mejor preguntar-

- **Hace cuatro años, cuando tenía doce, comencé a "salir" con uno de mis amigos, se llama Neji**–hizo comillas en la palabra mientras se reía, claro que por obvias razones Sasuke e Itachi no vieron las comillas que ella hizo con los dedos-

_Y allí la máxima prueba, Sakura realmente mantenía algo con Neji_

¿Por qué no lo demostraban?, no le faltaban motivos

Uno seria para que Sasori y los demas no masacraran al Hyuuga, otro porque el padre de Neji tenia fama de ser tradicionalista y muy estricto con las relaciones que sus hijos pudieran tener, habian varias mas que se le venian a la mente pero que en ese momento no queria seguir pensando en el tema.

_Sintió como si el oxigeno le faltara al momento que Sakura pronuncio el nombre de Neji en ese contexto _

Incluso lastima sintió Itachi al ver los ojso de Sasuke asi de apagados, ya que a pesar de que este sabia que no debia enamorarse alli, algo en su interior se alegraba al saber que Sasuke estaba cambiando completamente por aquella chica.

- **¿Por qué dices algo parecido?**–pregunto completamente curiosa Mikoto, incluso ya se sentía como una completa adolecente que encontró a una amiga nueva y quería escuchar los chismes e historias de una escuela-

- **Porque fue una farsa**–explico con simpleza Sakura mientras reía levemente recordando aquello, haciendo sonreír nerviosa a Mikoto sin saber si creerle o no a la pelirrosa-

_Farsa_

Aquella palabra hizo que los ojos de ambos pelinegros tras la puerta se abrieran de par en par, claro, unos ojos volviendo a brillar con la falsa esperanza de esperar algo.

_Era egoísta, y lo peor era que lo sabía_

- **Explícamelo**–pidió casi emocionada Mikoto, hacia demasiado que no hablaba con una chica, ya eran varios meses, antes hablaba con Konan, pero sin desmerecer, como era su nuera y como ella salía con Itachi no podía andar de chismosa como si se sentía con Sakura, al parecer el que no fueran nada le daba más confianza-

- **Neji es muy popular entre las chicas de la escuela, a tal punto llego que lo terminaban acosando, así que me pidió de favor hacerme pasar por su novia, funciono por un tiempo hasta que una chica que se transfirió de China llego y Neji irremediablemente se enamoro, claro que Tenten es tan despistada que no se da cuenta de ello**–rio al recordar aquello, bastantes siempre eran las indirectas de Neji para con Tenten, quien también curiosamente estaba enamorada del chico de ojos perlas, pero como era demasiado inocente apenas si se daba cuenta de las cosas que Neji le decía-

_Entonces… ¡A Neji le gustaba Tenten! ¡Qué descubrimiento!_

- **Entonces el no te gusta -**aseguro Mikoto sin mucho convencimiento en aquello intentando ver las reacciones de Sakura-

- **Me gustaba, por eso dije que alguna vez me gustaron chicos, pero nunca llegue a enamorarme de él**–volvió a afirmarlo anterior con toda la confianza del mundo, Neji si era guapo, era lindo, era sencillo, inteligente y un sin número más de calificativos positivos, pero para ella Neji era un buen amigo casi hermano, sabía perfectamente que no era para ella-

- **Aun así de novios se daban besitos**–acuso nuevamente la pelinegra alzando las cejas a modo acusador haciendo reír a Sakura y ella riendo también-

- **No** –negó luego de la risa Sakura dejando a Mikoto nuevamente con la mirada interrogante- **Era algo más de niños, como del tipico te quiero mucho, andar tomados de la mano, me invitaba helado, incluso lo compartiamos, ¿Qué mas…?** –se pregunto pensativa haciendo memoria de cuando tenía doce años- **lo recuerdo con exactitud, pero hicimos muchas cosas para que de verdad lo creyeran**–recordó finalmente, las veces que en la escuela todos los chicos miraban mal a Neji y las veces que a ella le miraban mal por aquella situación, luego todo volvió a la normalidad cuando delataron que jamás tuvieron algo, por aquellos tiempos en que Tenten llego a la escuela de ellos-

- **Me cuentas todo eso y no puedo creer que no te hayas enamorado**–se cruzo de brazos pensativa examinando con la mirada a Sakura intentando ver si decía la verdad o quería joderla un rato, Konan lo hacía muy seguido así que no se extrañaría-

- **Neji es un amigo, quizá el mejor de todos, el me apoyo mucho durante la época mas difícil de mi vida, tanto en el sentido emocional como material, es casi mi hermano mayor y para él sé que soy como su hermanita la que siempre cuida y ayuda, no tanto como mis hermanos reales que me sobre protegen, pero sé que si lo necesito, Neji estará para mi así como yo para él**

- **Confiesa, ¿Ni un besito?**–indago acusadora, aunque esta vez no lo hacía porque no lo creyera, solo quería molestar un poco a Sakura y ver la expresión de esta-

- **Mikoto-san**–se sonrojo la pelirrosa a tal punto que un tomate lloraría de envidia mientras esta se llevo las manos a las mejillas con la expresión más nerviosa del mundo-

- **Tu rostro me dice lo contrario**–siguió molestando Mikoto con una gran sonrisa, aquel ambiente sí que era muy ligero, ya a ese punto hasta se había olvidado de Sasuke e itachi quienes curiosamente escuchaban todo detrás de la puerta como buenos chismosos-

- **Es algo vergonzoso confesarlo, pero nunca he besado a nadie**–comento Sakura con el rostro igual de sonrojado y nervioso mientras jugaba con las puntas de sus dedos de forma tímida-

_Y no solo las mejillas de Sakura se colorearon_

Itachi pudo ver en su gloria el rostro de Sasuke, hasta las orejas, teñidas de rojo, sin entender el porqué claro esta

_Es decir que… Él le habia robado su primer beso a Sakura en la enfermería… ¡Le había dado su primer beso!_

- **Aunque… casi beso a alguien... ayer…**-recordó con el rostro aun mas rojo Sakura, quien cada vez su voz sonó mas baja al decir aquello-

- **¿Puedo preguntar a quien?**–Pregunto parpadeando varias veces Mikoto con extrañeza ya que podía percibir que Sakura gustaba de alguien y quería saber quién era el afortunado-

- **No puede**–sonrió divertida Sakura sacando la lengua como niña chiquita dejando a Mikoto con ojos de puntos ya que nunca se entero de cuando los papeles cambiaron y Sakura la jodío a ella-

- **¡Que mala!**–se quejo con enorme puchero la pelinegra mientras que Sakura seguía riendo por haberle matado el punto a Mikoto y por la expresión de niña chiquita de esta-

Fuera de la puerta, cierto azabache estaba de rodillas al suelo con el rostro más rojo que un tomate, tanto que incluso su cabeza echaba humo como un volcán a punto de eruptar, todo bajo la mirada acusadora y algo curiosa de Itachi quien era la primera vez que lo veía en ese estado.

_Era oficial, el cubo de hielo que tenia por hermano paso del solido al gaseoso evaporado por el ahora color rojo vivo que su rostro poseí_


	15. Padre y Madre

**_Debo disculparme por la tardarza, realmente no he tenido tiempo de nada_**

**_¡Nada!_**

**_La escuela me absorbe como no tienen idea, antes me quejaba de aburrirme en clases y ahora es lo contrario . _**

**_Aprovechando que es festivo y que tengo tiempo les traigo la conty_**

**_En fin, les explicare algo de este capitulo, es largo porque junte dos capitulos que tenia, la razon, no se cuando pueda volver a subir la conty ya que les vuelvo a decir que no tengo tiempo de nada _**

**_De hecho, espero que aun hayan personas que lean el fic o.O_**

**_En fin, para no aburrirles mas, les dejo la conty_**

**_¡Bye! ^^_**

* * *

Llevo sus manos hasta aquel recipiente lleno de agua exprimiendo el paño que estaba empapado para que no goteara agua. Una vez listo, saco el segundo paño de la frente de ella y coloco el recién sacado del agua en su frente, para devolver el paño seco al bol de agua y que este se volviera a empapar. Saco el termómetro de la boca de esta mirando con suma preocupación lo que este decía.

- **¿Cuánto?**–pregunto el mayor de los hermanos expectantes a la situación-

- **Tiene treinta y nueve coma nueve grados**–expreso el peli anaranjado volteándose a ver a sus hermanos con expresión de preocupación, a pesar de tener ciertos conocimientos médicos por trabajar en laboratorios, no era un médico oficial-

- **Subió cero coma tres grados desde anoche**–susurro entre maldiciones Sasori al ver lo poco y nada que podía hacer en ese preciso momento por la hermana que tenia enferma-

- **¿No hay manera de que llememos a un medico?**–pregunto la menor de los hermanos con expresión de completa preocupación e impotencia al saber que cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles era cuando menos podía ayudar-

- **Pague las cuentas hace unos días, lo que me queda de dinero es con lo que pasaremos el mes**–explico Sasori con expresión pensativo intentando imaginarse una forma de poder ayudar a la pelirrosa-

_Momento en que todos miraron al otro pelirrojo_

- **Debo dos cuotas de mensualidad de la Universidad y solo tengo dinero para pagarlas**–se excuso Gaara con la expresión de culpa en su rostro, lamentablemente él con su trabajo de medio tiempo no ganaba para nada más que pagarse sus estudios nocturnos-

_Nuevamente, todos ahora miraron al peli anaranjado_

- **Estoy próximo a la fecha de pago, también estoy corto y justo de dinero, como Sasori les dijo, lo que tenemos es con lo que pasaremos hasta que nos paguen**–explico igualmente afligido Juugo, las deudas a pesar de no ser altas, apenas si las cubrían, cargar con la comida, agua, electricidad, ropa y demás de seis personas era absorbente y entre él y Sasori apenas si lo cubrían, además de que él no ganaba tanto como Sasori aun-

_Siempre era lo mismo, siempre eran Sakura y Sasori quienes cargaban con todo_

_**Eran el padre y la madre**_

- **Juugo, ¿Qué podríamos darle?**–pregunto Sasori con los brazos cruzados, mirando como Juugo colocaba un rostro pensativo intentando ubicar la mejor respuesta-

- **Es que… no se que tiene, por la fiebre alta podrían ser varias cosas, no quiero arriesgarme a darle medicamentos para una cosa si tiene otra, podría empeorar la situación**–hablo Juugo quien seguía metido en su cerebro intentando pensar en algo que pudiera ayudar en aquel momento, realmente en situaciones como esas se arrepentía de no haber estudiado medicina-

- **Algo que le baje la fiebre por ahora, algún calmante, algo para que pueda dormir, ¡Cualquier cosa!**–exclamo algo desesperado Sasori ya que mientras más tiempo pasaba la fiebre de Sakura aumentaba lentamente, solo bajarla con paños fríos no bastaría y no aguantaría mucho mas sin medicamentos o ir al hospital-

- **Puedo conseguir algo en el laboratorio, pero eso no significa que no debamos llamar al médico**–se explico Juugo no muy convencido ya que de por sí debería sacar medicamentos de su trabajo por las malas y encima de todo estarían auto medicando a Sakura, situación que todos allí sabían que estaba mal-

- **No es necesario… chicos**–escucharon la voz de la pelirrosa quien se sentó sujetando el paño en su frente con el cuerpo totalmente tembloroso-

- **No te levantes Sakura**–pidió Karin sujetando por los hombros a la pelirrosa quien cerró los ojos tomando aíre por un momento y luego abriendo los ojos sonriendo como de costumbre solo que con el color rojizo en el rostro-

- **Esto no me la va a ganar…**-repuso con voz suave y alegre Sakura bajando las piernas de la cama, estando aun sentada y mirando a todos los chicos con la sonrisa mas forzada que había usado alguna vez en su rostro-

_**"Esto no me la va a ganar"**_

_Resonó en las cabezas de los hermanos_

- **Te-tengo aun muchas cosas… que hacer**–comento Sakura con los hombros aun mas tembloroso y su mejor cara de "aquí no pasa nada" intentando relajar o al menos tranquilizar a sus hermanos-

_**"¡Tengo aun muchas cosas que hacer!"**_

Si, eran las mismas frases, esas que solo aquella vez había usado con tanto ahincó

_Aquella vez_

- **Saku, por favor, esta vez deja que nosotros nos encarguemos de todo, tu descansa**–pidió la hermana de cabello color rojo tomando por los hombros a Sakura y obligando a que esta se recostara, acción que no le costó mucho ya que notaba la debilidad en el cuerpo de la pelirrosa-

- **Pero Karin**–se quejo Sakura con debilidad, mirando con la misma preocupación a sus hermanos a sabiendas que los tenía bastante mal acostumbrado y que estos no podían vivir solos en la casa ni siquiera un día sin hacer un desastre-

- **Te prometo que no haremos explotar la cocina** –dijo haciendo que cierto hermano de cabello rojo y ojos verdes pusiera rostro de fastidio y un tic nervioso apareciera en su rostro- **ni quemaremos las ollas** –esta vez el comentario fue dirigido al mayor de los hermanos quien quedo con el mismo rostro que Gaara y además una gotita adornando su cabeza- **ni el arroz, ni romperemos toda la bajilla lavando** –ahora era a la menor de los hermanos a quien le toco el turno, solo que a diferencia de los mayores, ella quedo con una deprimente aura alrededor suyo- **que iremos a comprar de todo para la cena** –el golpe bajo ahora fue para Juugo quien quedo con una nerviosa sonrisa rascándose la mejilla con cara de _"No sé de quién está hablando"_- **y que seremos cuidadosos y ordenados mientras mejoras**–se tiro el palo ella misma en esta ocasión a sabiendas de lo descuidada que era con todo lo que tenía que ver con la casa-

- **Lo siento chicos**–se disculpo Sakura con pena mirando a sus hermanos quienes sonrieron

- **Descansa**–sonrió Karin arropando a Sakura mientras esta dejaba caer totalmente su conciencia entre la comodidad de la cama y el mal estar causado por la fiebre-

El tic-tac del reloj avanzaba mientras esperaban a que la pelirrosa se durmiera, lo que no demoro demasiado, solo que él hecho de verla dormir tan incomoda por la fiebre y el sudor era una escena no muy común que deseaban no debeaban se repitieran prontamente, ahora debian pensar en que hacer para poderle ayudar.

_Aunque claro, todos sabían que solo uno de ellos podría hacer algo _

- **Pediré un adelanto en el trabajo, sino me lo dan pediré algún crédito en alguna tienda comercial, pero no sera algo inmediato** –aviso el mayor de los hermanos haciendo asentir a todos con una leve sonrisa ya que este siempre hacia todo lo que estuviera a su alcanse para cuidarles a todos, mas aun a Sakura- **¿Podrias conseguir los medicamentos para hoy en la tarde?**–le pregunto al que le seguía de los hermanos y que anteriormente ya se había ofrecido a traer los medicamentos-

- **Necesito que alguien vaya a buscar los medicamentos, salgo tarde hoy**–le confirmo a Sasori, luego de que ambos miraran ahora a los hermanos menores para ver quien podría ir a buscar los medicamentos-

- **Yo pasare, no iré a la universidad hoy, llegare temprano**–se ofreció Gaara de inmediato haciendo asentir a Sasori quien por fin respiro algo tranquilo por ello-

- **Yo podría ir**–se ofreció ahora Karin, en realidad ella no quería que Gaara faltara a la universidad puesto que demasiado ya le había costado quedar allí y demasiado le costaba mantenerse allí mientras trabajaba como para comenzar a faltar-

_A diferencia de ella, sus hermanos tomaban los estudios en serio_

- **Mi trabajo queda más cerca del trabajo de Juugo que tu escuela**–argumento Gaara, en lo posible quería que Sakura no estuviera sola, se quedaría sola toda la mañana hasta la tarde y no quería que se atrasara mas por ir a buscar los medicamentos-

- **Puedo faltar a la escuela**–dijo con simpleza la pelirroja haciendo a todos soltar un tremendo suspiro y una gota apareciera en sus cabezas al ver que no importaba la edad que tuviera, Karin seguía igual de irresponsable-

_Suspiro, nuevamente tenía que tomar aquel rol_

- **Tu, a la escuela, no tienes permiso de faltar**–regaño con seriedad Sasori cruzándose de brazos con la mirada fija puesta en Karin quien se cruzo de brazos de la misma manera y es que en la familia se reconocía a los pelirrojos por su fuerte carácter-

_El de un padre_

- **No eres mi padre**–se quejo de inmediato Karin acostumbrada a hacer lo que ella quería y realmente odiaba cuando Sasori o alguien le ordenaba hacer algo de lo que ella no ofrecía-

- **Entonces hacerlo por Sakura**–argumento Sasori dejando a Karin con el signo de interrogación en la cabeza, es más, todos allí tenían aquel signo de interrogación-

_Que recordaran, Sasuke no era una de las personas favoritas de Sasori_

- **Recuerda que se desvaneció de fiebre en el desayuno, dejo los almuerzos listos, entre ellos uno para Sasuke, tu vas a la escuela, das aviso que Sakura no va a ir y de paso le dejas el almuerzo**–ordeno como la autoridad de la familia Sasori haciendo entender a todos su punto de vista, a pesar de que Sasuke no le cayera bien por el hecho de pasar tanto con Sakura, respetaba el que Sakura quisiera ayudarlo en todo lo que podía-

- **Que Sakura le ayude al extranjerito no quiere decir que yo lo haga**–reclamo Karin con el ceño fruncido, haría favores para cualquiera de sus hermanos pero no para ese chico que a su visión, no hacía más que alejar a Sakura de ellos-

_Celos de hermanos_

- **A mí tampoco me agrada, pero dale la tranquilidad a Sakura, para ella si es importante**–hablo con total madures Sasori, caracterizándose por ser el mayor y por lo cual todos sus hermanos le respetaban y hacían caso-

_Incluso… Karin_

OoOoOoO

Ya era la hora de almuerzo. Ese dia se habia sentido completamente raro sin Sakura, ella no era de las que faltaba y no habia dado aviso alguno, eso si era extraño, sobre todo porque cuando llamo a su telefono este estaba apagado, otra razon mas para preocuparse.

Ahora estaba en la cafetería, viendo como todos almorzaban, algunos compraban sus almuerzos, como era el caso de Neji, otros los llevaban, como el caso de Naruto que siempre almorzaba lo mismo

Ramen

Ese día solo les observaba, no tenia mucha hambre, su mente estaba ocupada en saber que le habia pasado a Sakura, seguia preocupado, ya tenia planeado ir a verla despues de clases, algo debio haberle pasado puesto que no tenia otra explicacion razonable para su ausencia.

Esta vez no solo sentía el estomago vacio

Los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos, incluidos los de Neji, al mirar a Sasuke, a este le aparecio un tic nervioso al ver que todos le veian asi de un momento a otro y sin entender nada. Lo que cayo sobre su cabeza le dio el motivo de mirar atrás de él y ver a Karin con la sonrisa más forzada que alguna vez vio en un ser humano fue el motivo por el que ahora este tenía ojos de platos como sus amigos.

- **Tu almuerzo, traes lavado todo, hasta los cubiertos**–dijo en tono amenazante Karin quien dejo la caja del almuerzo sobre la cabeza de Sasuke y se marcho caminando de lo mas fastidiada por lo que le hacían hacer-

- **Teme**–llamo Naruto con ojos de platos pidiendo explicaciones de lo que acababa de pasar, porque Karin no era de las que le llevaban almuerzo a los demás si ni ella llevaba el suyo y Sakura siempre se lo llevaba-

- **No sé qué paso dobe**–expuso igual de confuso que todos Sasuke quien se limito a ver el almuerzo rogando que no fuera Karin quien lo haya cocinado-

- **Respira Neji**–pedía nerviosa Tenten al momento en que todos se dieron cuenta que Neji estaba atragantado con lo que estaba comiendo de la pura impresión-

- **Agradece estar vivo**–pudo modular el ojiperla después de haber tomado algo de jugo, recordando cómo incluso a él le habían amenazado los hermanos Haruno, aun cuando aquella vez les habían contado que era toda una farsa aun así siempre tenían el ojo sobre él-

_A parecer, en verdad debia agradecer estar vivo_

OoOoOoO

A la hora de la salida, el sol estaba en alto, aun asi el viento frio se sentia penetrando incluso la ropa, aquel diciembre se dejaba sentir con muy bajas temperaturas, razon por la que era entendible que Sakura con el nivel de estrés que tenia por el ultimo periodo de clases de ese año haciendo que sus defenzas bajaran y las bajas temperaturas, esta por fin en años se enfermara.

- **¿Por qué no te metes bajo una piedra?**–reclamo Karin quien paro de caminar en dirección a su casa, mirando tras de sí, luego al lado de ella y finalmente viendo como cierto azabache le sobrepasaba el paso-

- **Hmp**–le respondió Sasuke sin mucha intención de hablar, Karin no era una de sus personas favoritas de todas formas-

_Pero si su "querida" casi cuñada_

- **Deja de decir "Hmp"**–se volvió a quejar Karin con una venita en su cabeza, tan indignada estaba que incluso su rojo cabello se erizo dándole todo el aspecto terrorífico que la caracterizaba con los chicos-

- **Hmp**–volvió a musitar Sasuke quien le dio la espalda sin inmutarse siquiera de la apariencia ni la poca paciencia que a Karin le quedaba-

- _***¡Es desesperante!***_-grito mentalmente Karin quien mordió el borde de su blusa con desespero al ver el poco efecto que tenía su apariencia aterradora contra Sasuke-

_Sin duda ese chico merecia un premio por aguantarles_

OoOoOoO

En ese momento las lagrimas caian por las mejillas de ella mientras él… bueno… él estaba entre el predicamento de intentar no hacerla llorar y a sabiendas de que la hacia llorar mas con la ayuda que le estaba dando, ¿Pero que podia hacer?, las heridas habían que curarlas

- **¡Duele!**–Exclamo con cara de sufrimiento la pequeña de cabellos naranjas mientras dos lagrimas de cocodrilo salían de sus ojos-

Y el alcohol era doloroso sobre una herida abierta

- **¡No grites o haras que Sakura se despierte!**–Regaño Karin a la pequeña de cabello naranja-

- **¡Esta en el tercer piso! ¡No veo como podria despertarla!**–reclamo Moegui mirando asesinamente a Karin, ella no estaba sintiendo el dolor físico que ella si en aquel momento-

- **Sabes que cuando se trata de ti escucha tus gritos hasta la luna y corre para atenderte**–recordó Karin ya que Moegui era la consentida de Sakura ya que esta la había criado y era poco menos que la madre de la pequeña, por lo que la tenía muy consentida-

- **Esa eres tú que la llamas desde el otro lado de la cuidad con encargos y ella llega en tres minutos**–se defendió Moegui, admitía que era muy dependiente de Sakura, pero no dejaría que Karin le reclamara, al menos ella tenía la edad para serlo, Karin ya no tenia excusa-

- **Dejen de pelear o hare que realmente te duela**–amenazo Sasuke con una venita en la frente mirando a la mano de Moegui logrando que esta palideciera y asintiera resignada-

- **¿Cómo te fuiste a cortar pelando un simple tomate?**–Pregunto con sorna Karin a la menor logrando que el aura oscura de Moegui se reactivara por ser la burla de la pelirroja-

- **¿Cómo es posible que tengas la peor asistencia de la escuela?**–Volvió a defenderse Moegui logrando que los ojos de Karin se transformaran en triángulos de la ira y ambas se lanzaran rayitos azules dando paso a la competencia de quien tenía más defectos-

_El grito de la menor se volvió a escuchar_

- **¡Duele!**–exclamo con cara de angustia y dolor Moegui intentando contener las lagrimas por el latente dolor que tenía en la cortada de la mano-

- **Te lo advertí Moegui**–cumplió su amenaza Sasuke, era hombre de palabra y las hermanas se dieron cuenta que no titubeo en hacer sufrir a Moegui quien bajo la cabeza con mirada de disculpa-

- **Terminare de hacer la cena**–aviso Karin con un tremendo suspiro, entre las cosas que más odiaba estaba el cocinar, el lavar, el planchar, el… realmente todo lo que tuviera que ver con cosas de la casa-

- **¡Prefiero morir de hambre!**–Exclamo Moegui con el rostro pálido y expresión de ruego al cielo para que cualquier cosa evitara que Karin cocinara, en el mejor de los casos si no moría intoxicada, moriría en el incendio que esta provocaría-

- **¡Morirás bajo mi puño!**–Grito ya hastiada Karin del infantil comportamiento de Moegui estaba adoptando con ella en ese momento, con Sakura no era así en lo absoluto-

- **¡Cállense las dos!** –exclamo Sasuke ya arto de cómo esas dos peleaban, no entendía como eran hermanas de Sakura si ni se parecían y tampoco entendía como era que Sakura las hacia obedecer, realmente debía darle merito por ello- **Yo terminare la cena**–afirmo para de una vez terminar con el motivo de la pelea, no era que cocinara como los dioses, pero al menos era comestible a diferencia de lo que Sakura le había comentado alguna vez que era la combustión de alimentos que Karin preparaba-

- **¿Sabes cocinar? **–pregunto incrédula Karin ya que de todos los hombres que conocía, no todos cocinaban y los que le hacían el empeño, eran demasiado pocos, claro a menos de que le llamara cocinar a poner lechuga y jamón a un pan para hacer sándwiches-

- **No creo que cocine peor que tu**–justifico Moegui la decisión de Sasuke logrando que Karin nuevamente le mirara asesinamente y ambas chocaran rayitos azules en una nueva e infantil pelea-

Un tic nervioso apareció en su ceja en ese momento, ya le estaban colmando la paciencia y eso que solo habia pasado veinte minutos con ellas.

_Comenzaba a pensar que el que Sakura estuviera enferma tenía que ver con el estrés y los nervios_

.

.

.

Comía plácidamente, aquello no le llegaba ni a los talones a la cocina de Sakura, pero bien valia la pena decir que al menos sabia bien y era comestible

_¡Pero no se demostraria complacida! ¡Primero muerta! _

Aunque debía admitir que sabía bien

_¡Pero no lo admitiría! ¡Primero muerta!_

- **¿No vas a comer Sasuke-san?**–Pregunto Moegui haciendo que Karin se atragantara con lo que estaba comiendo y que Sasuke le mirara con un tremendo tic nervioso a la pequeña-

_¿Desde cuándo trata a ese extranjerito con respeto y todo?_

- **No me digas con el san, no me acostumbro** –expreso con cierta molestia Sasuke haciendo asentir a Moegui, no se acostumbraba por el hecho de que ni siquiera él podían salirle naturales los sufijos, no eran parte de su cultura- **Si, pero me lo llevare, después tengo que ir a casa, solo vine de paso**–respondió ahora la pregunta de la pequeña, ciertamente luego tendría que irse a ver a su madre, así que para ahorrarse tiempo prefería llevarse la comida para allá-

El único motivo por el que habia cocinado era porque ya habia escuchado de la cocina de Karin y no queria que Sakura ahora se enfermara del estamo. Eso era el colmo, ¿No podia haberse quedado tranquilo con solo saber que Sakura estaba enferma?, ¡No! ¡Tenia que ir y aguantar a las taradas de esas dos niñitas!, una de doce años que actuaba como de doce y una de dieciocho que actuaba de doce.

_Por primera vez estaba experimentando las idioteces que se hacen por amor_

.

.

.

Subia las escaleras con la bandeja en la mano, al menos tenia algo de paz por un rato, Moegui habia avisado que iria a comprar unas cosas para la casa que hacian falta antes de que sus hermanos llegaran. Karin, por suerte Moegui le habia poco menos que ordenado lavar los platos y las cosas sucias, así que estaría tranquilo por un rato, solo le dejaría la comida a Sakura, la tarea que le había mandado Iruka y luego se iría a ver a su madre.

Con la bandeja en una mano, tomo el pomo de la puerta que según Moegui era la de Sakura, era gracioso subir por esas escaleras, nunca lo había hecho en todo el tiempo que llevaba yendo a ese lugar. Al abrir la puerta se acelero completamente ante lo que estaba viendo.

- **No debes levantarte**–hablo casi automáticamente Sasuke al ver a Sakura sentada en su cama colocándose unas pantuflas para seguramente bajar de su cama-

- **¿Sasuke?**–pregunto con la vista medio ida Sakura sin lograr divisar una imagen nítida del Uchiha, mientras este dejaba la bandeja encima de algún mueble y se agachaba frente a ella colocando su mano sobre la frente de esta-

- **Tienes la fiebre muy alta**–le reclamo el azabache, estaba completamente demente esa chica al querer pararse con esa fiebre y con la vista como la tenia, se le notaba lejos lo mal que estaba, se tardaba un poco mas y era seguro que caía por las escaleras-

- **Estoy mejor** –aseguro Sakura con el intento de una sonrisa asomándose en su rostro en su rostro intentando que no se notara lo mal que se sentía- **Además, aun tengo cosas que hacer, Moegui no sabe usar bien los cuchillos para cocinar y Karin no sabe cocinar, debo preparar las cosas para cuando los chicos lleguen del trabajo**–explico Sakura colocándose de pie ante la mirada de Sasuke cuando este se coloco de pie frente a ella-

Intento dar un paso, pero el suelo se le movió, cerró los ojos pensando que caería al suelo, no pensaba que estaba tan mal, estando acostada se había sentido mejor mas al sentarse de nuevo todo el malestar le bajo, ni que decir del esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para colocarse de pie.

No toco suelo, abrió los ojos mirando la alfombra rosa de su habitación, no estaba tirada en ella, solo sentía como Sasuke había evitado que cayera tomándola por la cintura. Volvió a cerrar los ojos con resignación, estaría enfermera pero no era idiota.

_Ahora vendría el regaño_

- **No estás en condiciones**–escucho la voz de Sasuke, asombrándola, porque se esperaba un buen regaño como los que sus hermanos le habían dado la última vez que se había enfermado y no les había hecho caso-

_Se esperaba quejas, reclamos e incluso gritos… _

Sintió como este le atraía hasta él, hasta ese momento le había sujetado de la cintura para que no se cayera, ahora había cambiado la posición haciendo que su mejilla reposara en su pecho mientras este aun le sostenía de la cintura. Quizá estaba delirando, pero sentía el agarre que Sasuke mantenía con ella demasiado cálido, no le apretaba fuerte, solo lo suficiente para que no se cayera.

- **Pero…**-susurro la pelirrosa apretando con sus manos la camisa de Sasuke intentando aferrarse a él y no caerse, intentando mantenerse en pie, que no le soltase-

Subió la mirada un poco, dificultosamente. Sasuke era algo más alto que ella, bueno, bastante más alto que ella, y apenas lo logro no solo por el cansancio, su vista cada vez estaba más nublada, apenas si distinguía los colores borrosos y las siluetas distorsionadas.

_Pero no…_

Sus ojos se abrieron un segundo para nuevamente quedar con esa expresión dormilona y las mejillas ligeramente más sonrojadas de las que ya antes las tenia. Veía todo distorsionado, pero asombrosamente podía ver el rostro de Sasuke nítido, sobre todo los ojos de este, los cuales expresaban desde la fuerza hasta la preocupación.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron mas cuando este agacho la cabeza chocando su frente con la de ella, en aquel momento, ya no sentía el cuerpo, parecía que flotaba en una nube, quizá porque Sasuke le estaba sujetando y no sabía si sus pies tocaban o no el suelo, curiosamente lo único que sentía de su cuerpo era como su corazón se aceleraba causando que su respiración se entrecortara.

_Algo que Sasuke capto muy bien _

- **Aun tienes fiebre**–aseguro el azabache ya que el verdadero motivo de juntar su frente con la de ella era medir la temperatura sin tener que soltarla, sabía que si la soltaba esta caería al suelo-

_Y tampoco quería soltarla_

Sentía el cuerpo tibio de Sakura pegando a suyo, le encantaba la sensación mas allá de lo lógico, de hecho era la primera vez que abrazaba a una chica, a excepción de su madre claro está, y aun así aseguraba que no le agradaría abrazar a otra que no fuera ella.

Pudo ver también el rostro de esta ya que mantenía su frente pegada a la de ella, sus mejillas sonrojadas, quizá por efecto de la fiebre, hacían que se viera adorable, demasiado para su gusto, sobre todo cuando los ojos de esta brillaban de manera tan irregular al verlo, luchando contra la fiebre por no cerrarse como si esta deseara no perderlo de vista.

Trago salida al sentir como esta apretaba su camisa del uniforme del instituto, aferrándose a ella y pegando más su cuerpo al suyo.

_**"Te dolerá"**_

_Resonó la voz de Itachi en su cabeza_

_**"Te enamoraste"**_

_Irremediablemente, pensó para su desgracia_

_**"Te dolerá"**_

_Volvió a escuchar_

Era en ese preciso momento cuando más le dolía aquello. Pensaba, ¿Cuántos chicos no desearían estar allí en su lugar?, con Sakura pegados a ellos, con sus ojos jades mirando directamente a los de ellos, sintiendo aquel aroma a cerezo mientras las mejillas de esta estaban sonrojadas y la respiración entrecortada de esta no hacía más que tentarle.

_Autocontrol Uchiha_

Apenas lo lograba con Sakura tan cerca suyo, era un reverendo martirio aquella situación. Un masoquista total además, porque a pesar de que le dolía, de que la tenía a su merced, de que sabía que se estaba haciendo daño, no podía soltarla, se lo había ordenado antes a su cuerpo y este no le obedecía, dejo de hacerle caso cuando Sakura entrecerró sus jades ojos intentando quizá verle mejor o aplacar el malestar de la fiebre.

_Cualquier cosa que ella hiciera haría que perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba_

- **Sa-su-ke**–susurro ella terminando de cerrar los ojos con las mejillas aun mas rojas que antes-

_Y ese fue el límite de su autocontrol_

Soltó una mano de la cintura de Sakura con un rápido movimiento y llevándola hasta la nuca de esta, haciendo que su rostro con los ojos cerrados y mejillas sonrojadas se acercara aun mas a él, lo suficiente para sentir su aliento, su aroma, el calor que emanaba.

_Lo suficiente para rozar sus labios_

_**"Es algo vergonzoso confesarlo, pero nunca he besado a nadie"**_

Ella lo había dicho, lo que no sabía ella era que él, con sus labios, ya le había robado su primer beso

_E iba a robarle el segundo_

Volvió a sentir aquellos labios con sabor a cereza sin ninguna objeción, es más, pudo incluso sentir como Sakura correspondía aquel beso dejándole en pleno juntar sus labios con los de ella. Disfrutaba cada segundo de aquel instante, más que cuando la beso en la enfermería, aquel roce de labios de esa ocasión fue bastante casto, no es que ahora fuera uno de los besos más apasionados del mundo, pero lo estaba disfrutando en pleno.

Pudo sentir como Sakura agarraba aun mas su camisa al momento que este acerco mas el rostro de ella empujando su cabeza con la mano que tenía en la nuca de esta, en un gesto totalmente posesivo para con la pelirrosa, incluso pudo sentir un leve quejido de esta quien tenía la boca levemente abierta producto de su beso.

Al separarse, abrió un poco los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos levemente abiertos de Sakura. Más que brillo, estaban opacados, aquel jade opaco más que espantarlo, le incitaba, todo de ella le incitaba en ese momento, su vulnerabilidad no hacía más que tentarlo, habían acabado con su autocontrol.

Paso su lengua por la mejilla de esta y luego se desvió hasta su cuello donde comenzó a dar cortos y leves besos escuchando como Sakura emitía pequeños suspiros ante su caricia. Aun la tenía tomada de la cintura y la nuca, era justo la posición perfecta para él, donde la tenía a su merced, era de él.

- **Sasuke…**-volvió a escuchar solo que en ese momento sintió como las manos de Sakura soltaban el fuerte agarre que esta tenia de su camisa y dejaba caer sus brazos a los lados-

Paro en seco su acción. Se separo del cuello de Sakura solo para darse cuenta de que esta tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba entrecortadamente con el rostro rojizo ya no producto de sus caricias, sino que de la fiebre.

_Se maldijo internamente_

Apenas si pudo reaccionar. La tomo en brazos como a una novia y la dejo en su cama de nuevo acostada, como debía estar desde el principio, solo que no la cobijo, taparla haría que la fiebre le aumentara. Tomo unos paños de un bol de agua que había y que seguramente ya antes habían usado para bajarle la fiebre, él los usaría para lo mismo. Al dejar el primero en su frente, vio como esta abría ligeramente los ojos desviando su mirada hasta él, situación que le tranquilizo en alguna medida.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, ¿Qué hacia ahora?, la había besado y ella correspondido. Su nerviosismo era completamente notorio.

_Y el puño que cierta pelirroja tras la puerta esperaba ansioso a golpear al azabache cuando este saliera de la habitación de "SU PEQUEÑA HERMANITA"_

- **Sakura lo siento… este…**-intentaba excusarse por su actitud Sasuke, no hallaba palabras para explicar su descontrol anterior, ¡Era culpa de esa rosadita por tentarlo!-

- **Te irás, ¿verdad?**–Escucho la voz de Sakura mientras esta volvía a mirar al techo, mejor dicho a la nada, llamando por completo su atención-

_Y la de Karin tras la puerta_

- **También me dejaras sola** –volvió a preguntar Sakura llevando una mano a su frente y quitando el paño mojado de esta- **No Sakura, estoy aquí**–hablo calmadamente Sasuke quien se agacho al lado de la cama de Sakura tomándole la mano para que se diera cuenta de que entre los delirios, no estaba sola-

- **Todos siempre se van, siempre me dejan sola**–dijo Sakura con la mirada clavada en el techo y la voz más quebrada que alguna vez había escuchado de ella-

Ni siquiera en el cementerio, cuando la había visto llorar, ese tono de voz apareció en ella, siempre fue calmado e incluso demasiado maduro, no como ahora, donde era el tono de voz que una niña asustada como un gatito el que Sakura había usado.

Le vio usar su otro brazo para intentar sentarse mientras no soltaba en absoluto su mano, cosa que le dificulto el movimiento, podía ver el continuo esfuerzo de esta para sentarse, hasta que lo había logrado, pero se tambaleo a un costado, donde él le agarro para que no cayera de la cama.

- **No te levantes**–le dijo Sasuke aun sosteniéndola mientras está de nuevo y sin saber él el porqué, se había pegado a su cuerpo-

- **Si no hago las cosas, ellos no volverán… y volveré a quedarme sola**–susurro Sakura lo suficientemente alto como para que Sasuke e incluso Karin le escucharan-

- **No Sakura, ellos van a llegar pronto**–respondió Sasuke al miedo que Sakura sentía en ese momento, entendió enseguida que se refería a sus hermanos, era a lo único que ella se apegaba con fuerza en ese momento ya que sabia la historia de su padres aunque fuera a grandes rasgos-

- **No me dejes sola**–pidió Sakura nuevamente agarrándose a la camisa de Sasuke al mismo segundo que Sasuke pudo sentir algo mojado en su pecho donde Sakura estaba apoyada-

_Lagrimas, que a diferencia de cuando estaban en el cementerio, estas si expresaban sufrimiento_

- **Aquí estoy, no me voy a ir, cierra los ojos y descansa**–expreso con sutileza Sasuke cambiando el agarre que tenia para sujetar a Sakura para rodearla con los brazos, abrazo que fue correspondido por ella quien se quedo apoyada en su pecho-

A pesar de lo mal que se sentía y que quizá solo estuviera delirando por causa de la fiebre, en ese instante a diferencia de su mente la cual estaba serena, su corazón latía aceleradamente.

_Era la primera vez que se sentía tan protegida entre los brazos de alguien_

_Y era la primera vez que se marchaba dejando a su hermanita sola sin darle un puñetazo al que hozo tocarla_

OoOoOoO

- **¿Y a ti que te pasa?, has estado muy callada desde que llegue**-Pregunto aquel pelirrojo al ver a su hermana de igual cabello rojo tomando una taza de té tranquila-

_Demasiado tranquila_

Desde que había llegado Karin no había dicho ni una palabra, la dejo en la sala cuando fue a darle los medicamentos que Juugo le había dado a Sakura y cuando bajo un rato después, Karin seguía igual, en la misma posición y con igual mirada perdida en la nada

_Y Karin no era de las que se pensaba demasiado las cosas_

- **Nada**–respondió Karin tomando nuevamente un sorbo a su té mirando a la nada y uniendo muchas cosas en su cabeza, desde sus recuerdos de niña a los ocho años y los de hace unas horas-

- **No me digas que tu ahora te estás enfermando**–expreso con un tic nervioso Gaara mirando con ojos entrecerrados a Karin ya que esta no estaba actuando como siempre y ya casi podía asegurar que estaba enferma-

_Suspiro_

No era que acostumbrara a pensar mucho las cosas, de hecho se asombraba el descubrir que podía pensar, no lo hacía muy seguido ella era de las que actuaba y después pensaba.

_Quizá eso era lo que la tenía con la culpa en ese momento_

- **Gaara, solo nos llevamos por dos años, ¿verdad?**–Pregunto a su hermano aun sin mirarle, aunque su tono expresaba toda la seriedad que significaba aquella conversación-

- **¿A qué viene la pregunta?**–devolvió la pregunta Gaara, ciertamente eran cercanos en edad pero muy lejanos en actitud, todos los hermanos eran muy diferentes en actitudes y ahora que lo pensaba, desde hace mucho que no tenían una charla seria entre los hermanos-

- **Estaba recordando… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Sakura se enfermo?**–pregunto total seriedad Karin mirando a los verdes ojos de Gaara, de entre todos, Gaara y Sakura eran los que más se parecen en apariencia, exceptuando claro el color de cabello y que al crecer ambos desarrollaron mas rasgos propios de su sexo-

-** Sakura se enferma todos los meses**–protesto Gaara quien pronto se encontró con que tenia estampada la taza de donde Karin estaba bebiendo su té en pleno rostro

_Suerte que ya se había terminado el té_

- **¡Tarado! ¡Hablo en serio!**–se quejo Karin con un rostro y genio de los mil demonios, ya era complicado para ella colocarse seria y solo lo hacía cuando algo le importaba demasiado-

_Fue cuando la imagen de Sakura abrazando a Sasuke volvió a su mente_

- **Sakura no se había enfermado así desde aquella vez**–bajo el rostro con la mirada y el tono de voz más serio que encontró dentro de ella, tanto que incluso Gaara bajo la mirada al entender lo que quería decir Karin-

Recordaba esos años, recordaba cuando Sakura tenía apenas ocho años, momento en el cual ella se había enfermado y ellos no lo notaron hasta que Sakura estuvo rozando la vida y la muerte con una fiebre de cuarenta y dos grados y ellos miserablemente no habían podido hacer nada, en ese momento fue Sasori quien tomo las riendas del asunto y se la llevo al hospital, endeudándose hasta el cuello para que atendieran a Sakura e intentando mantener la casa, momento en el que Juugo viendo la situación comenzó a trabajar para ayudar a mantener la casa aliviándole un peso a Sasori.

_Momento en que ellos dos especialmente no habían hecho nada_

En ese entonces, Sakura solo tenía ocho años, era la que llevaba la casa, pero al no tener descanso, como ahora, le había debilitado y a diferencia de en esta ocasión, ellos no le habían prestado la mas mínima atención a la salud de la pelirrosa. Cuando enfermo, Karin tenia diez años y él tenía doce, no podían hacer demasiado por la situación, menos Moegui quien tenía apenas cuatro años, Juugo tenía ya quince y Sasori diecisiete, ellos tomaron todo a su cargo.

_Pero a pesar de que ahora ellos tenían la edad, no habían podido ayudar en lo mas mínimo_

- **La situación ha cambiado**–afirmo Gaara más tranquilo, era verdad, ya no estaban en la misma situación, ahora Sasori tenía un buen trabajo y Juugo también les ayudaba, el solventaba sus propios gastos y eso aliviaba un poco las cuentas de la casa-

- **Pero no nosotros** –suspiro Karin quien tenía la mirada baja y cerró los ojos un instante bajo la extrañada mirada de su hermano- **intenta de recordar los rostros de papá y mamá**–pidió con los ojos aun cerrados a su hermano pelirrojo quien asintió cerrándolos también-

Dentro de los recuerdos, tenía que recordarles, cuando sus padres murieron ellos tenían ocho y diez años, eran niños pero no lo suficientemente pequeños como para no recordarles, aunque cuando pensaba en las cosas típicas que los padres hacen e intentaba imaginar los rostros de estos algo curioso aparecía en su mente.

_Nada, solo podía ver…_

- **¿También te pasa verdad?**–pregunto Karin al ver como Gaara abría los ojos de par en par al seguramente ver lo mismo que ella había llegado-

_Solo podía ver los rostro de Sasori y Sakura_

De Sasori podía verse normal, él comenzó a cuidarles desde pequeños, era el mayor y la autoridad de la casa, así que no sería extraño, pero de Sakura quien apenas con seis años, no, cinco años y aun estando viva su madre, se había hecho cargo de la casa, si era una sorpresa.

Sasori cumplía el rol del padre, puesto que los mantenía y ayudaba a estudiar o cosas así, para los cumpleaños era siempre él quien se organizaba y no le importaba incurrir en gastos para con sus hermanitos.

En cambio Sakura, ella era la madre de esa casa, ella imponía la disciplina y el orden, hacia todos los quehaceres, los cuidaba como si de verdad una madre fuera a pesar de ser la segunda menor. Quizá si Sakura y Sasori no fueran hermanos realmente se podrían haber casado y ser el padre y la madre.

- **Pensé que en Moegui seria normal, ella siempre dice que cuando intenta imaginarse a papá y mamá, ve a Sasori y Sakura, bueno, ellos han sido los que nos han cuidado desde siempre, pero…** -dejo inconclusa la frase Karin quien volvió a mirar a su hermano de manera seria, dejándose absorber por todas la imágenes que en ese momento rondaban en su cabeza- **¿Qué hay de nosotros Gaara? **

- **Nosotros no podíamos hacer nada, éramos pequeños**–intento aliviar un poco la culpa de Karin, la verdad de los hechos es que a ellos les toco dura la edad en que eran niños y no podían hacer nada a esa edad, mientras que si eran consientes de todo lo que sucedía, a los diez y doce años no se podía hacer nada por los problemas-

- **Sakura lo era aun mas y ella sí hizo algo por nosotros**–afirmo con fuerza Karin, hasta ese momento se daba cuenta de todo lo que Sakura había hecho por ella y que ella jamás se había preocupado por Sakura como una hermana-

_**"Esto no me la va a ganar"**_

_**"¡Tengo aun muchas cosas que hacer!"**_

_Recordó las palabras de la pequeña pelirrosa de ocho años_

_**"Si no hago las cosas, ellos no volverán… y volveré a quedarme sola"**_

_**"También me dejaras sola"**_

_Escucho ahora las palabras de la pelirrosa de dieciséis años que estaba en el tercer piso de la casa con fiebre_

Cuando eran pequeños, la culpa que tenia era que… Sakura tenía razón, cuando su madre murió todos la dejaron sola y ella la única forma que tenia de atraerles era teniendo la cena y ordenando sus cosas, haciéndose necesaria para ellos.

_Y creándose el miedo de que si dejaba de ser útil, volvería a estar sola_

- **Hasta hoy en día somos muy dependientes de Sakura, pero ella aun piensa que si no actúa como mamá, nosotros nos iremos**–le explico a Gaara quien por fin entendió a lo que Karin quería llegar, después de todo para ninguno de los hermanos era desconocida esa faceta de Sakura, solo que desconocían que aun la tuviera ya que la cotidianidad los acostumbro a aquella situación-

- **Sakura es muy consciente de que ahora es diferente la situación a cuando éramos pequeños**–ahora ya no era que si Sakura dejara de ser útil ellos se irían, eran hermanos, a través de ese tiempo habían logrado realizar lazos tan fuertes que no se separarían de nuevo-

- **Sakura se siente sola y es nuestra culpa**–dijo Karin en el mismo segundo que se escucho con más fuerza el tic-tac del reloj quedando un ambiente y aire sumamente denso entre ellos-

_Silencio_

Ahora se daba cuenta de todo, Sakura había sido la madre que ellos perdieron cuando pequeños, había sido la única que los mantenía unidos incluso hasta ese momento. Aquellos celos que siempre demostraban con ella no eran solo cuidados, eran por el miedo a que la alejaran de ellos, si el núcleo se pierde las demás piezas no se conectan

_Y Sakura era ese núcleo_

Eran egoístas, le habían coartado la libertad a Sakura, ella misma había aceptado aquella situación solo para estar con ellos y cuidarles, había sacrificado toda su infancia en cuidarles a ellos, a sus hermanos mayores ¿Y ella qué?, estaba segura que Sakura jamás había pensado en ella siendo que ella habría podido tomar el mismo camino que ellos estaban tomando cuando eran pequeños y prácticamente Vivian en la calle y solo volvían a dormir a casa cuando se les daba la gana.

Por mucho que le doliera, había visto en lo más profundo de los sentimientos de Sakura y se había dado cuenta de algo

_Que Sasuke era el único que le quitaba ese miedo_


	16. Solo esta vez

**_Nuevamente por aqui marcando asistencia_**

**_Tengo que pedir perdón por la gigantesca demora de esta vez, mientras mas se acerca fin de año, es peor para mi, tengo mas cosas que hacer_**

**_Este ultimo tiempo, sobre todo el ultimo mes, he tenido muchos problemas._**

**_Ya no solo la escuela me aproblema, tengo problemas mas grandes con otras cosas, en lo que esta metido un viaje de emergencia que tuve que hacer a EEUU_**

**_De todas formas, disculpen mi ausencia tan prolongada_**

**_Aclarare algo... ¡Ni en el peor de los casos o peor de mis pesadillas abandonare el fic! Lo que empiezo lo termino ^^_**

**_Solo que... demoro en hacerlo, pero lo hago ._._**

**_Sin mas, les dejo el capitulo ^^U_**

**_Gracias por la comprencion xD_**

* * *

Aquella maquina comenzó a inflarse en el brazo de su madre. Una revisión matutina que acostumbraba ver, siempre pasaba al hospital antes de irse a la escuela e Itachi lo hacía en las tardes al volver de la "Universidad"

Vio como el médico hablaba con su madre y anotaba unas cosas en su cuaderno. En realidad para él era una imagen muda, su mente seguía pegada en una sola cosa.

_Se toco levemente los labios_

Si, seguía pegado en lo que habia sucedido la semana pasada, lo malo es que fuera de gustarle se sentía completamente culpable. Esta bien, si le habia gustado ese beso, demasiado para poder creerlo, pero no quitaba que se sintiera por demás culpable, quizá fueran los ojos de Karin los que tuvieron ese efecto.

¡Claro! Despues de que Sakura ese dia se habia dormido, bajo para tomar su almuerzo e irse y justamente se encontró con la mirada asesina de Karin diciéndole _"Mueve tu trasero de aquí o eres hombre muerto"_, asi que como buen soldado que sirve para otra guerra, huyo de esa sicopata pelirroja como si su vida dependiera de ello.

_Cosa que no era tan descabellada de pensar_

Por obvias razones no se habia vuelto a acercar a la casa Haruno, no era un suicida ni un masoquista para entrar en terreno enemigo y que le torturaran en el mejor de los casos, posiblemente Karin le castraría usando su amigable guillotina, la cual habia tenido la _"fortuna"_de conocer en algún momento, como instrumento quirurjico en un intento por cortar su orgullo, y en el peor de los cosas, simplemente moriría bajo las manos de Sasori, Gaara y Juugo si es que Karin habia llegado a ligeramente incinuar que él habia estado mas de quince minutos encerrado en la pieza de Sakura, solos, o si es que siquiera le quedaba humanidad que pudieran torturar luego de pasar por las manos de Karin.

- **¡Sasuke!** –La voz de su madre en tono alto se dejo escuchar haciendo que este cayera de su silla del susto y se sentara en el suelo mirando a todos lados- **¿Qué pasa hijo?**–pregunto preocupada Mikoto al ver tan absorto en sus pensamientos a Sasuke, él no era de ignorarle, al menos no a ella, por estar pensando, siempre estaba muy atento a cada palabra que le decía el médico-

- **Nada… no pasa nada** –respondió primero algo exaltado, mas luego relajando su mirada y colocando aquellos ojos frios e inexpresivos tan acostumbrados mientras se colocaba de pie arreglando la silla en la que estaba sentado- **¿Qué me decias?**–pregunto Sasuke al notar que su madre le había hablado y él ni siquiera le había prestado atención-

- **Te pregunte como seguida Sakura**–sus ojos se volvieron platos, de todos los temas de los que podía haberle preguntado, tenía que ser precisamente Sakura-

- **Según Itachi me dijo, mejor**–respondió intentando parecer lo mas indiferente posible respecto a Sakura, Itachi ya le había descubierto, lo que menos quería era que su madre ahora supiera que era un niñito enamorado platónicamente de una amiga-

_Hasta ese momento, su mejor amiga_

- **¿Por qué Itachi?**–pregunto extrañada Mikoto, a diferencia de Sasuke quien creía que ella no sabía nada, ella realmente había captado desde que vio entrar a Sakura que Sasuke tenía mucha cercanía con ella, más de la normal, y por lo que conocía a su hijo este no era de dejar las cosas así nada más y distanciarse-

- **El trabaja con Sasori, por ende conversan mucho**–se excuso Sasuke con completa normalidad, así era cuando siempre su madre le preguntaba por alguna chica que ella pensaba a él le interesaba, el problema ahora era que realmente le interesaba-

- **Pero es tu compañera, mínimo deberías haberla ido a ver o llamarla por teléfono**–le reclamo su madre aquellos "malos modales" que supuestamente él tenía y que demostraba con Sakura dejando de ir a verla en ese momento-

_Suspiro_

La había ido a ver, ese era el problema, aun seguía golpeándose por lo que habia sucedido ese dia. La habia llamado solo una vez, al parecer ella no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, no se extrañaba ya que fue en un instante de delirios de ella y de descontrol de él.

_Algo que no hacía más que acrecentar su culpa_

Lo único que calmaba un poco su culpa, era que Sakura ya estaba mejor cuando la llamo y esta no actuaba nada diferente con él, razón por la que entendió enseguida que no recordaba nada, asi que haría como aquel dicho tan popular y seria un caballero con aquella pequeña dama de ojos verdes.

_Un caballero no tiene memoria_

_Y una dama no tiene pasado_

- **Si lo hice, pero tengo que enfocarme en mis estudios, no me puedo permitir distraerme**–se defendió el azabache, no quería que su madre pensara que hizo un mal trabajo educándole, pero no quería acercarse mucho a Sakura mientras esta no pudiera detener a sus sádicos hermanos-

_¡Lo admitía! ¡Era un cobarde!_

- **Siempre dices lo mismo**–suspiro Mikoto mirando con ojos de una madre preocupada a su pequeño hijo-

Sasuke siempre era responsable, demasiado incluso para su gusto, a diferencia de muchas madres ella tenia que inducirle a Sasuke que se portara "mal" o con algo de reveldia. Él siempre fue ordenado, muy estudioso y responsable, algo que le hizo muy solitario y, contradictoriamente, uno de los chicos más populares de su escuela en norteamerica por el simple hecho de ser un completo misterio para todos, incluso para ella misma que era su madre.

_Y a pesar de eso, de que era un chico tan bueno…_

- **Sasuke, ven un momento**–piido Mikoto con una leve sonrisa y haciendo un gesto con la mano como si la pata de un gato fuese llamando a su amo-

- **¿Qué sucede?**–pregunto Sasuke quien se acerco con extrañada mirada a su madre, sentándose a su lado en el espacio de la camilla que ella palmeo indicándole que se sentara-

- **Hijo, yo se que eres responsable y que siempre haces todo para que no preocuparme o causar problemas, pero…**-hablo Mikoto dejando la frase cortada mirando a Sasuke con ojos dulces y maternales-

Para Sasuke no era nada nuevo sentir los brazos de su madre abrazandole con dulzura, ella era a la única que abrazaba sin vergüenza alguna, era su madre despues de todo y no sabia cuanto mas le duraría, dejaría que ella hiciera cada gesto de cariño que quisiera con él.

_Aun sin saber sus motivos_

- **Quiero que esta vez, solo esta vez, no te interesemos ni Itachi ni yo** –pidió la pelinegra separándose del abrazo en el que tenía a su hijo para mirarle directo a los ojos y ver como este colocaba una cara de completa confusión- **disfruta la ocasión Sasuke, sino te aseguro que no habrá otra oportunidad, la vida hijo, la vida es para vivirla, no para dejarla pasar**–sonrió al hablar dejando a Sasuke con ojos de completos platos-

Entendía completamente que su madre ya habia captado su situación, era cierto, no podía dejar pasar a una chica como Sakura, una mujer como ella solo aparecia a los afortunados una vez en la vida. Pero a pesar de lo que su madre le pedia, sabia que terminado ese sueño, ese verano eterno, él sufriría y Sakura igual, debía hacerle juicio a Itachi.

_Estaba entre hacerle juicio a su madre o escuchar a su hermano_

OoOoOoO

Su tic nervioso apareció mas notoriamente mientras la risa de algunos delataba la graciosa situación, otros sonreían nerviosos, uno en especial de medio lado y otro en particular golpeaba su cabeza en la mesa donde todos almorzaban una y otra vez.

- **¡Soy un idiota!**–Lloraba el rubio del grupo golpeando su frente en la mesa una y otra vez reclamándose su completa incompetencia-

- **¿Alguna novedad?**–pregunto con arrogancia y una sonrisa de medio lado cierto muchacho de ojos perlas que resultaba ser el mayor de la mesa haciendo reír a todos los que allí estaban-

- **¡Solo porque tu ya pasaste nuestro grado!**–reclamo el rubio Uzumaki apuntando con indignación a su amigo Hyuuga quien, según él, se creía demasiado por pocas cosas-

- **Error, Neji paso con el primer lugar del curso**–le recordó cierta chica de moñitos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un encantador sonrojo mirando divertida al ojiperla quien sonrió mas de medio lado al haber impresionado sin desearlo a la chica que le gustaba-

- **Además Naruto, nadie es tan idiota para no copiarle a Sasuke después de la demostración matemática que nos dio el primer día de clases**–reconoció la hermana gemela de este haciendo que una depresiva aura rodeara a Naruto y se balanceara en una esquina solo y desamparado-

- **Dobe, cuando más te paso un papel con respuestas si ni la vas a usar**–se quejo Sasuke con una venita en la frente, ¡En su vida se habia caído tan bajo para que ni el mas torpe de la clase le creyera!-

- **¡Teme! **–Ofendió Naruto a su amigo con ojos asesinos destinados al Uchiha menor-

- **¡Dobe!**–Respondió al insulto Sasuke, igualando sus ojos asesinos y logrando que rayitos azules se enfrentaran entre ambos-

- **¡Teme!**–volvió a insultar Naruto pegando su frente a la de Sasuke y los rayitos chocando a tan corta distancia que las chispas llegaron a saltar y todos sacaron lentes de sol para poder apreciar el escándalo-

- **¡Dobe!**–empujo Sasuke con la frente a Naruto en una pelea sin fin que ya todos conocían y que Sakura, como siempre, estaba gravando con su celular para después mostrárselos a Mikoto-

- **¡Achu!**–llamo la atención de todos aquel estornudo que se escucho entre las risas provocadas por la inmadura pelea del Uchiha y el Uzumaki-

- **Salud**–expreso Neji con un tic nervioso en su ceja ya que era el único que no le hallaba el lado gracioso a las peleas de los dos amiguitos y agradecía mentalmente a Sakura y su estornudo por cortarla-

- **Gracias**–la voz gangosa de Sakura se escucho mientras sacaba un pañuelo del bolsillo de su chaleco escolar para poder limpiarse la nariz bajo la mirada con una gota anime de todos hacia ella-

- **Tu debiste quedarte en casa**–regaño Neji casi como un hermano mayor a la pelirrosa quien fulmino con la mirada al ojiperla por su desacuerdo con ella-

- **¿Y faltar más? ¡Ya debo dos exámenes! ¡Ademas de que hace tiempo que no veo a Mikoto-san!**–empezó con tono indignado, luego exclamando a modo de reproche y finalmente con un puchero al mencionar aquel nombre que a todos dejo en la completa incertidumbre-

_Momento en que todos se mirón entre ellos y como coordinados miraron al Uchiha_

- **Mi madre**–explico Sasuke con un tic nervioso ya que la verdad jamás le gusto llamar la atención o ser el centro de este, solo lo aceptaba cuando sus peleas con Naruto lo ameritaban-

_Y claro, cuando era la atención de Sakura la que captaba_

- **Era de esperarse, no podía vivir solo aquí**–dedujo con pereza Shikamaru logrando que una gota en la cabeza, aun mas grande, le resbalara a todos por la cabeza-

- **Por cierto, ¿Cómo esta ella?**–pregunto alegre Sakura anotando mentalmente ir a ver a aquella mujer de cabellos negros con quien se llevaba tan bien-

- **La dejaran salir para pasar la navidad conmigo e Itachi**–le respondió Sasuke ignorando olímpicamente las miradas y ojos de platos que todos posaron sobre este ya que no era común que Sasuke hablara de su vida y mucho menos que hablara tan amigablemente con alguno de ellos-

_Situación que apenas notaron cambiaba con Sakura_

- **Me perdí, ¿Quién es Itachi?**–pregunto con una ceja alzada el ojiperla, un tono cauteloso para obtener información relevante respecto al Uchiha, no confiaba del todo en que se acercara tanto a Sakura y mucho menos confiaría totalmente en alguien quien ni siquiera conocía-

-** Mi hermano mayor**–contesto Sasuke cortante luego tomando jugo haciendo entender a todos que no contestaría mas preguntas-

- **Jamás nos contaste que tenias un hermano**–insistió Naruto con mirada acusadora dirigida al que había creído su mejor amigo, ¡Un mejor amigo te dice que tiene un hermano!-

- **Hmp**–musito el azabache quien ya tenía un tic nervioso en su ceja al momento que sus ojos pasaron de mirar con total indiferencia a Naruto hasta Sakura a quien le cambio su expresión a una de reproche por hablar de su vida personal-

- **Soy inocente de toda culpa y pecado**–sonrió divertida Sakura mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban como las de una pequeña de cinco años, sus ojos se volvían los tiernos de un gatito y sus puños se colocaron en sus mejillas dándole un toque aun mas de niña chiquita-

Si, era inocente

_Demasiado_

Tanto que cerró los ojos pegando un profundo suspiro evitando que las ganas de volver a besar esa carita, que sus ojos se oscurecieran por ese deseo y poder controlar las ganas que sus mejillas tenian de sonrojarse, aparecieran, las unicas ganas que termino por dejar aparecer fueron las de querer golpearse cuando dejo su frente caer a la mesa bajo la mirada extrañada de todos quienes no entendían el porqué de su acción.

_Por suerte que no entendían_

_**Pero…**_

- **¡Achu!**–Nuevamente se escucho un estornudo por parte de la pelirrosa Haruno a la que todos miraron con una gota en la cabeza-

-** ¡Irresponsable!**–Le criticaron todos con firmeza a la pelirrosa quien termino por hacer un puchero con ojos aguados para todos-

-** ¡Malos!**–reclamo agrandando su puchero, mas aun así, todos en esa mesa eran inmunes a los pucheros y berrinches ya que era más usual de lo que todos pensamos-

_Solamente habían dos personas que cayeron ante esto_

- **No te vaya a resfriar de nuevo Sakura-chan **–expreso preocupado el rubio Uzumaki al ver el rostro d Sakura pálido por el frio que era completamente palpable-

_Uno de ellos, como siempre, el ingenuo Naruto_

- **No te preocupes Naru…**-dejo inconclusa la frase Sakura al momento de ver como los ojos espantados de todos se posaban en ella-

Sus propios ojos se abrieron, comprendiendo la expresión de todos, cuando un peso extra apareció sobre sus hombros. Ladeo lentamente la cabeza a un lado, casi como una máquina, para observar lo que suponía era el motivo del shock de todos y ahora lo sería el de ella.

Observar a Sasuke sin su chaqueta del uniforme de la escuela y entender que eso era el peso extra que este había colocado sobre sus hombros también le dejo completamente perpleja.

- **Por primera vez el dobe tiene razón, abrígate**–expreso con ojos acusadores Sasuke ya que no quería volver a repetir el episodio de cuando la pelirrosa se enfermo, ese que aun le hacía pensar que era un completo enfermo mental y aprovechado-

_Y el otro, cayendo quizá no por primera vez, pero si por primera vez en público, era Sasuke_

Sabia que debía distanciarse de Sakura por cualquier medio, sabía que no podía ser tan dulce con ella, la verdad es que no era dulce con nadie, solo ella le sacaba ese lado, aquello le hacía sentir mal, porque se acostumbraría a una faceta de suya que luego debería romper.

_¿Tendría que romperla?_

_**"Te dolerá, y le dolerá mas a Sakura en su momento"**_

_Sabia que Itachi tenía razón_

_**"Quiero que esta vez, solo esta vez, no te interesemos ni Itachi ni yo"**_

_**"Disfruta la ocasión Sasuke"**__  
_**  
**_**"La vida hijo, la vida es para vivirla, no para dejarla pasar"**_

Pero esta vez, solo esta vez, quería mandar a la mierda a Itachi, solo esta vez quería por un día de su vida no tener que ir al hospital a ver a su madre y quedarse todo el día con Sakura y con sus amigos.

_Solo esta vez, quería ser un chico_

Las palabras de su madre le hacían eco en contraste a loas de Itachi, pero ya había decidido a quien hacerle juicio. Era su vida, esa que no había disfrutado por completo nunca como en aquel momento disfrutaba en aquel país extranjero con sus amigos.

_Solo esta vez quería ser él mismo y no tener que apartar a todos de su lado_

Mucho menos a Sakura

Le vio sonreír abiertamente mientras tomaba la chaqueta de los hombros y se colocaba las mangas, cerrándola luego y cubriéndola aun más del frio. Le quedaba notoriamente grande, se imaginaba a ella puesta quizá con tan solo una de sus camisas.

Mala idea

Nuevamente tuvo que luchar contra el deseo de sonrojarse, solo que ahora estaba pensando definitivamente en ir al siquiatra, ¡Se estaba volviendo loco! ¿Con cuanta facilidad podía Sakura llamar a sus ganas de sonrojarse? La respuesta, muy fácil

- **Gracias Sasuke**–escucho a Sakura de nuevo, ahora sintiendo como esta le abrazaba de un brazo y colocaba su cabeza en su hombro como almohada, todo a forma de hacerle saber su gratitud-

Los ojos enardecidos y envidiosos de varios de los chicos se asomaron queriéndole matar con la mirada. Aquello no hacía más que inflar su ego ya que de entre todos, Sakura siempre prefería mantenerse cerca de él.

Por otro lado, capto solo segundos después que Sakura tenía su brazo agarrado de tal forma que por el abrazo, este había quedado entre los senos de esta.

¡Perfecto!

Decidió suspirar aun con el tic nervioso en su rostro y su cara color rojo intentando poder terminar su almuerzo con una mano ya que su brazo izquierdo era ahora prisionero de Sakura, lo cual no le desagradaba, por el contrario, prefirió seguir comiendo con Sakura pegada a él como garrapata cuando todos pensaban que sería el primero en gruñir que esta le soltara.

_Solo esta vez quería ignorar a todos a su alrededor y disfrutar del momento_

Pensando y pensando, procesando información, no por nada le decían genio.

El mal genio que algunas veces Sasuke demostraba con Sakura, sobre todo cuando esta se le acercaba en las reuniones

La aceptación de este para aceptar estudiar con Sakura, siendo que no dejaba a nadie ayudarle

No comer los días que Sakura había faltado porque decía que no le gustaba mucho la comida oriental siendo que igual comía lo que Sakura le traía

La confianza que le tenía

La protección que este mostraba al acompañarla a casa y después devolverse a la de él siendo que la suya estaba mucho más cerca de la escuela que la de Sakura

El haberla ido a ver cuando se enteraron todos que la pelirrosa estaba enferma

La actitud extraña que este tomo luego de aquella visita

Incluso el hecho de abrigarla con su propia chaqueta de la escuela a costa de él enfermarse por el claro frio que se percibía en el ambiente

Y ahora el hecho de que comiera con Sakura pegada a él, todo incomodo y con el rostro rojo bajo la mirada atónita de todos sin que este se quejara.

_Sonrió de medio lado_

¡Estaba más claro que el agua de un manantial! ¡De hecho no entendía como no lo había notado antes! ¡Ni siquiera entendía como todos los cabezas huecas de sus amigos no lo entendían aun!

En ese momento los ojos blancos del mayor de la mesa se dieron cuenta de la química que Sasuke sentía por Sakura y que aunque esta no lo supiera, las mejillas de la pelirrosa últimamente solo se sonrojaban cuando entraban en contacto con Sasuke, la prueba más clara es que hace unos segundos estaba pálida del frio y ahora sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como calientes por abrazar a Sasuke.

_**Pero… La suerte no dura demasiado**_

Si, Neji había descubierto que la resistencia que Sasuke tenía con los hermanos Haruno era solamente porque este estaba enamorado de Sakura hasta las patas.

_Aunque decidió solo esta vez no ir como vieja chismosa a hablar con los hermanos Haruno para que le partieran la cara a Sasuke_

Claro, guardaría silencio sobre ese secreto en consideración a que era la primera vez que veía de enamoradiza a Sakura, no como cuando les comentaba de los "acosadores" que le veían la falda a Sakura y de inmediato Sasori, en su mayoría, o algunos de los hermanos de la pelirrosa, saltaban a defender a Sakura.

_Sasuke se alegro, solo esta vez, que sus amigos fueran unos completos despistados_


	17. El mejor regalo

Aquel día había amanecido sumamente frio, era un invierno como esos que no sentía hace mucho tiempo, en el hospital la temperatura jamás baja de los dieciocho grados y nunca sube mas de los veinte seis grados, por lo cual era sumamente agradable cualquiera fuese la estación.

Aun así, ver caer la nieve era grandioso, al menos al salir del hospital hasta el taxi pudo poder tocarla, respirar un aire diferente, por fin salir del encierro aunque fuera solo un poco para poder estar en lo que ahora era su casa, a pesar de ser un departamento arrendado temporalmente, su hogar era donde sus hijos estuvieran.

_Sus hijos_

En ese momento, ambos eran el motivo de su risa casi ilimitada, la cual ambos con nerviosismo intentaban apaciguar. Mikoto aun estaba con su salud delicada, la condición de su débil corazón no aguantaba el agitarse tan bruscamente o entraría a paros cardiacos, ambos hermanos se habían propuesto separarla de todo lo que pudiera estresarla o agitarla a ese extremo.

_Y terminaron siendo ellos mismo los que causaban su risa._

Solo estaban intentando hacer un almuerzo decente ese día… ¡Ese día! ¡No querían nada más! Ni eso les salía. Un chico que podía sobrevivir comiendo el resto de su vida arroz con tomates y otro que prefería la comida chatarra a tener que cocinar, ¿Podrían realmente hacer un almuerzo desente?, esa habia sido la pregunta de Mikoto quien ansiosa había estado esperando la obvia respuesta.

_Un rotundo NO_

Después de todo, cuando les preguntaba que almorzaban, Itachi decía que almorzaba en el comedor de su trabajo las comidas que allí se preparaban, cosa que le dejaba mas tranquila ya que estos almuerzos corrian por cuenta de la compañía. Sasuke en cambio sobrevivía de lo que Sakura gentilmente siempre le llevaba y según Sasuke, Sakura cocinaba espléndidamente y siempre hacia platos caseros.

Al verles allí tratando de cocinar había sido realmente cómico, ellos solos habían dicho que harian pollo al horno, lo cual sonaba "fácil" ya que dijeron que lo sacarían de un libro de cocina. Ella, como buena ama de casa que había sido gran parte de su vida, sabia a la perfeccion que eso no era asi, sabia que esos libros por mas bien que se explicaran no servían de nada a la hora de cocinar de verdad.

De hecho, el solo verles allí empolvados en harina le hacia reir como si no hubiese mañana, la pregunta era, ¿Por qué estaban cubiertos de harina?, ni siquiera ella lo sabia, el pollo al horno ni siquiera llevaba harina, de donde sacaron ellos el hecho de tener que usarla, ni idea, eso era lo que más le hacia reír, el hecho de que estuvieran blancos por nada.

- **Mom, calm you** –pidió el mayor de los hermanos quien aun conservaba un poco el acento algunos modismos o costumbres de hablar en ingles-

_Algo que agradeció mentalmente y al mismo tiempo lamento_

Lo agradeció, porque su madre había dejado de reírse de ellos

Pero lo lamento, porque su piel se coloco de chinita cuando Mikoto le miro con ojos asesinos, casi rojos, con el ceño fruncido

- **¡Te he dicho que hables japonés!** –reprendió su madre al mayor de sus hijos el cual se escondió detrás de su hermano menor ya que sabia a lo que se atenía si su madre se colocaba de mal carácter-

- **Mamá sabes que no debes alterarte** –pidió Sasuke con un tono de voz más sereno, mejor dicho, fastidiado, no le agradaba ser el motivo de risa de nadie, ni siquiera de su madre, y mucho menos porque a Itachi se le había caído la harina encima de él-

_Y él como buen y comprensivo hermano menor, le había aventado el otro kilo de harina encima_

- **Ya enserio chicos, es Navidad, un dia festivo, ¿Me dejaran cocinar a mi o tendremos que pedir comida a domicilio?** –pregunto Mikoto aun sentada en la mesa del comedor, posando sus codos en esta y depositando su rostro en sus manos a modo de aburrimiento de solo verlos y no participar en nada-

Sus ojos se abrieron de la nada, al igual que los de sus hijos al primero pervivir aquel típico ahora a quemado y luego ver como el humo negro salía del horno donde antes habían depositado lo que con mucho esfuerzo habían intentado de cocinar.

- **¡El pollo!** –grito Itachi quien entro corriendo a la cocina abriendo el horno de golpe haciendo que el humo invadiera todo el apartamento-

El grito de Itachi fue seguido del sonido metalico de lo que posiblemente era la bandeja donde se estaba cocinando el pollo, es que debió haber estado poco menos que hirviendo por la temperatura del horno y que este debió haber tomado a manos desnudas por el apuro. Se paro apresurada de su silla hasta una de las ventanas y poder abrirla antes de asfixiarse con el humo, dejando salir todo el humo negro para que nuevamente entrara oxigeno al apartamento.

Una vez el humo disperso, lo cual agradecieron ya que sino la alarma de incencio se activaría, pudieron ver a Itachi con la mano metida en el agua del lavado con cara de dolor y sufrimiento por la quemadura que seguramente habia sufrido al tomar aquella bandeja de metal a la temperatura del horno.

En el suelo, pudieron ver al mismo tiempo a la víctima y el motivo por el cual ahora Itachi estaba en aquella condicion. Aquel pollo negro casi carbonizado y que antes pensaba ser el almuerzo de la familia Uchiha, ahora estaba sucio en el suelo, incomible por su estado carbon y sucio, cubierto de harina del suelo por lo que tenia partes blancas sobre él.

La gota anime de Sasuke y Mikoto no se dejo esperar en aparecer cuando Itachi habia olvidado por completo la quemadura de su mano y cayo de rodillas al suelo con los ojos convertidos en lineas de los cuales salian lagrimas, haciendo que se formara una perfecta "T" en sus ojos y llorando a mares al lado de lo que antes habria sido el almuerzo de todos.

- **¡My chicken!** –expreso Itachi como una tragedia, olvidándose del idioma, golpeando el suelo con drama y pronto siendo rodeado por una depresiva aura a su alrededor-

- **Creo que me apunto por la segunda opcion mamá** –respondio Sasuke a la anterior pregunta de Mikoto con un tic muuy marcado en su cabeza, ¿Itachi realmente era el herman mayor con la madurez de rábano que tenia?, ahora realmente comenzaba a cuestionarse-

El golpe de la puerta fue lo que a ambos distrajo del melodrama que Itachi estaba montando por su "pobre" pollo el cual ahora deberia irse directo a la cocina por estar completamente incomible.

Rodo los ojos mientras se disponia a caminar cuando el timbre del apartamento sono por segunda vez mientras que Mikoto seguia riendo levemente sin hacer algo para calmar la tragedia que Itachi vivía en aquel momento.

Cuando giro la chapa de la puerta no pudo evitar que su cuerpo quedara atrapado en menos de un segundo entre la puerta y la pared, la puerta se había abierto de sopeton de tal forma que no se imagino jamas quedar en ese estado.

- **¡Feliz Navidad!** –exclamo entusiasmada cierta voz masculina desde la puerta abriéndose paso seguido de otros pasos y detrás de los propios sin notar que Sasuke había quedado como calcomanía detrás de la puerta-

- **Creo que no hemos llegado en un buen momento** –la voz nerviosa y divertida de la acompañante del primer personaje se dejo escuchar haciendo que los ojos de Sasuke se abrieran de par en par al por fin reconocer de quienes se trataban-

La gota en la cabeza de ambos hermanos no se dejo esperar cuando pudieron ver a aquella pelinegra frotándose las sienes pidiendo en voz baja por pasiencia para con su hijo mayor, mientras que el mayor de los hermanos seguía golpeando el suelo con drama maldiciendo a su suerte por haberse esforzado en vano por algo que finalmente no había resultado.

_A él también le salió una gota en la cabeza_

Era algo para no creer, es decir, cuando vez a tu hermano golpeando el suelo lamentandose por un estupido pollo el cual ni siquiera es comestible, a tu madre frotandose las sienes con ojos de espirales intentando aguantar las ganas de golpear a tu hermano por motivos de salud y de pronto vez entrar a dos personas vestidas de Papá Noel, es para no creer que podrias ver algo mas en tu vida.

_Espera, apenas lo notaba_

- **Hola Sakura** –saludo con una enorme sonrisa la pelinegra olvidando por fin su estrés mental causado por Itachi para saludar a la pelirrosa-

**- Mikoto-san, ando encubierta, soy ayudante de Santa** –bromeo Sakura haciendo que ambas mujeres comenzaran a reír ante la afirmación de la pelirrosa, es que a veces podía llegar a ser tan infantil que eso la hacía ver completamente tierna-

_Y eso era lo que más le gustaba_

Se veía adorable con aquel gorro rojo con el típico pompón de algodón en la cabeza sobre su cabello rosa. Usaba una chaqueta roja de Santa y ademas una falda roja con bordes de algodón blanco dandole todo el aspecto navideño que se podia, incluso sus botas blancas hasta las rodillas hacían juego al traje.

_Estaba adorable, no había duda_

- **¿No crees que haces demaciado escandalo?** –pregunto con un tremendo tic nervioso Sasori quien veía como Itachi tenía su aura deprimente aun sobre su cuerpo sin quitar la mirada del intento de pollo que quiso cocinar-

- **Eso lo dices porque tu no sufres por la cocina, Sakura cocina para ustedes** –reclamo con ojos de indignación Itachi sin que las lagrimas estilo anime dejaran de salir de sus ojos logrando que una gota saliera en la cabeza de todos por su actuar tan infantil-

_Aunque mirándoles mejor, no sabía quién era más infantil_

Si Itachi quien seguía con su drama del pollo quemado que se desperdicio pese a todos sus esfuerzos, y que conste, él mismo tambien habia ayudado y ni asi hacia tanto show como Itachi. Sasori tampoco se quedaba atrás con sus niñerias, ¿Qué hombre de veinticinco años de edad anda vestido de Santa Clous con todo y barba?, desde el pantalón rojo y gorro con pompón eran los de Santa, incluso el saco de regalos que tria al hombro era el de…

_Se golpeo mentalmente_

- **¿Qué les trae por aqui?** –pregunto por fin después de analizar por completo la escena y tratando de mirar disimuladamente si había alguna cámara escondida por allí debido a la absurda situación-

- **¡Perdón! ¡Casi se me olvida!** –exclamo con nerviosismo Sakura quien noto que Sasori estaba tan concentrado en Itachi que apenas si habían notado la presencia de Sasuke- **Sasori…** -comenzó a hablar Sakura quien se vio interrumpida por la asesina mirada del pelirrojo sobre ella quien sonrió nerviosa al entender lo que quería decir- **Digo, Santa paso por nuestra casa y dejo regalos para ustedes** –se corrigió Sakura dejando a la familia Uchiha con una tremenda gota en la cabeza por ver como el pelirrojo ahora reía como Santa Claus con su típico "Jojojo"-

_Mas loco ese pelirrojo no podía estar_

- _***Ahora veo porque los chicos la han pasado tan bien en Japón, con estos amigos es paran o aburrirse***_ -pensó divertida Mikoto al ver a Itachi con un aura asesina a punto de apretarle el cuello a Sasori y ver si de pronto el serbia de pollo para ser horneado mientras que Sasuke miraba a Sakura con ojos entrecerrados y esta solo sonreía nerviosa-

_Si, sus queridos hijos habían encontrado buenos amigos_

- **Te… estas… ¡Portando mal!** –Reclamo el pelirrojo quien ahora su cabello contrastaba con su piel azulada debido a la falta de aire que Itachi le estaba aplicando con sus manos en el cuello de este-

- **¡Y me importa! ¡Devuelveme mi pollo!** –reclamaba Itachi sacándole a todos una gota en la cabeza por la actitud tan infantil que "dos hombres adultos" podían llegar a tener-

- **Pensé que Sasori era el más maduro de tus hermanos, aquí se acabo mi esperanza** –suspiro con fastidio Sasuke, de Itachi lo esperaba ya que le conocía lo suficiente para saber que su madurez alcanzaba el mismo nivel de un tomate verde-

- **Lo es… la mayor parte del tiempo **–suspiro ahora Sakura quien en la misma posición de Sasuke, se asombraba de ver ese lado en Itachi, ya que en Sasori no le asombraba nada aquella actitud de niño de diez años-

_El sonido de los estómagos de tres personas en aquel momento se dejo escuchar_

El de Itachi, quien cayo de rodillas al suelo junto con Sasori quien se tomo el cuello intentando respirar mientras el pelinegro se tomaba el estomago con una lamentable expresion. Tambien se escucho el de Sasuke, haciendo que Sakura riera levemente ante el sonrojo que se habia formado en las mejillas de este y que inutilmente escondia al mirar a otro lado. Y sorpresa, a Mikoto tambien el hambre le delataba, haciendo que Sakura riera mas notoriamente.

- **Ya no tengo energías para estrangularte** –se lamento Itachi con su aura deprimente de nuevo apareciendo sobre su cuerpo-

- **¿No han almorzado?, son las dos de la tarde** –se asombro Sasori, la verdad ellos almorzaban temprano aquel día ya que Sakura siempre dejaba todo hecho el día anterior y así ella misma descansaba y se divertía con todos aquel día de Navidad, dejando todo lo que había que lavar y demás para el día siguiente-

- **¿Nos verías sufriendo si fuese asi?** –respondió entre dientes Sasuke, no era para que les recordaran que no habían ni siquiera desayunado producto que desde temprano estaban intentando hacer el almuerzo y que ahora no quedaba nada de ese esfuerzo-

- **Entonces mientras repartes los regalos en las otras casas les preparare algo, me pasas a buscar después Sasori** –afirmo Sakura con una sonrisa haciendo abrir los ojos completamente a sus acompañantes en aquel apartamento-

- **¿Quedarte sola tu con estos?** –Pregunto con un tic nervioso en la ceja Sasori-

- **¿Otras casas?** –la siguiente pregunta la hizo Sasuke con el mismo tic nervioso que Sasori y además unas ganas de matar que se descontrolaban completamente al saber que iría a ver a otras personas y quizás a cuentas ya había ido a ver ese día-

- **¿Pasarte a buscar?** –esta pregunta, a diferencia de las otras, Itachi se la hizo a Sasori ya que no entendía porque debía pasarla a buscar, era mas lógico que ella después se fuera sola a casa que Sasori devolverse a buscarla a pie-

_Aunque ahora que lo pensaban, personalidad de sobra debieron tener esos dos para salir de casa vestidos así_

- **¿Recuerdas el concurso navideño de la oficina donde sorteaban un automovil?** –pregunto Sasori a Itachi mientras se disponía a dejar el saco en el suelo y metía sus manos a sus bolsillos de traje rojo- **Adivina, Santa no es nada sin un trineo y esta nuevecito** –sonrió feliz al mostrar lo que eran las llaves de un automóvil y los documentos que pertenecían a este-

- **Y como está estrenando su nuevo juguete de regalo de navidad, nos dedicamos a repartir los regalos en otras casas, aun nos queda la de Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Shikamaru y Temari ya que mandamos a Gaara a la de Matsuri** –comento con malicia en el rostro Sakura haciendo reír a Mikoto por su expresión, ya le había contado que a uno de sus hermanos le gustaba una de sus amigas, solo que no la creía tan mala como para mandarle a dar la cara con un regalo de navidad-

_Un momento_

Los ojos de Sasuke parecieron procesar en ese segundo lo dicho por Sakura. Ella habia nombrado casi todas las casas de sus amigos, es decir, que ellos fueron la primera de las casas que habian visitado. ¡No solo eso! Tambien dijo que no le importaba mandar a Sasori a dejar el resto de los regalos solo para quedarse con ellos y preparar un almuerzo desente para ellos, lo cual por mas aprovechado que sonase, creia ser la opcion mas sensata a aceptar.

- **¿Yo?, ¿Dejarte solo con un acosador y su hermano, un posible acosador en potencia? Debes estar bromeando** –se justifico Sasori usando un dedo para hacer hacia atrás la frente de Sakura quien tenía una venita en la cabeza ante aquello-

Trago grueso

_El no era un acosador, ¡Podia ser muchas cosas menos eso!_

Esta bien, no engañaba a nadie, cuando se trataba de Sakura perdia realmente el control, pero pensaba que al menos Sasori no lo habia notado, su integridad fisica dependia de ello ya que dentro de todos los hermanos Haruno, él era la autoridad y además el mas sádico.

- **¡Ya te dije que no soy un acosador!** –el reclamo de Itachi le devolvió el alma al cuerpo al darse cuenta de que ahora él y Sasori se peleaban lanzándose rayitos con los ojos-

_Un segundo… ¿Con lo de acosador no se refería a él?_

- **¿Después de cómo le mirabas el trasero a Kin vienes a decir eso?** –Reclamo Sasori tronando sus puños, Itachi había osado mirar algo que solo él tenía derecho a mirar y eso no se lo perdonaría, admitía que era muy territorial, con su hermana y con su _"novia de turno"_, como Sakura decía-

- **¡Para tu información tengo una linda novia en Estados Unidos! ¡Se llama Konan! ¡Es mas linda y su trasero es mil veces mejor que el de Kin!** –se defendió Itachi recordando a su hermosa peliazul en Norteamérica, claro que al no medir lo que decía dejo tanto a Sasuke, Sakura y Mikoto con rostros rojos, y a Sasori, claro, pero de ira-

_Aquí se demostraba que los hermanos mayores siempre son pervertidos_

- **¡Vuelve a decir eso de Kin y seras hombre muerto!** –Exclamo con furia Sasori al segundo de comenzar la batalla de miradas asesinas con Itachi, ¡Era la primera vez que tenia una novia asi y no dejaria que la menos preciaran!-

- **¿Kin no es con la que la otra vez te encontre en… la casa?** –Pregunto con un enorme tic nervioso y un sonrojo muy evidente Sakura quien tenía un aura asesina sobre ella haciendo que Sasori dejara de pelear con Itachi para esconderse detrás de él y luego asentir a lo que su hermana decía-

_¡Vaya! ¡Eso si era un milagro! El que Sasori durara más de una semana con una chica era la novedad, quiza sus plegarias por fin se volvían realidad._

Aunque el hecho de que Sasori considerara a Sasuke un acosador en potencia le tenía con el alma en un hilo ya que cualqueir malentendido y Sasuke era hombre… bueno, adolecente muerto.

.

.

.

Sonreía divertida al ver como los dos hermanos mayores tenian un aura deprimente tan grande sobre sus cuerpos que ni a la televisión le prestaban atención.

Tomo la taza de café que tenia junto a uno de los sandwiches que estaban en la mesa y que Sasuke habia preparado mientras se hacia el almuerzo que Sakura se ofrecio a cocinar. Sasori, ni loco se fue dejando en la boca del lobo a Sakura, algo que hacia que ahora entendiera a Sasuke y su razon del porque a veces llegaba con heridas y vendas a verle.

_Si, los hermanos de la Haruno eran celosos_

Desvió su mirada a la puerta de la cocina, agudisando sus oidos, suerte que su sillon era el mas cercano a ella. Escuchaba como ambos conversaban, asunto que le entretenia, siempre quiso saber que tanto hablaba Sasuke con los chicos de su edad, es mas, queria saber que hablaba Sasuke con las chicas, no, mas aun, queria saber que tanto hablaba con Sakura como para jamas aburrirse de hablar de ella ni de su presencia.

Y al parecer, Sakura tambien queria que solo Sasuke le ayudase, dandole algo de razon, por ultimo Sasuke sabia cocer arroz, no asi Itachi quien acababa de quemar un pollo que con toda la dedicacion del mundo habia intentado hacer. Lo que le sorprendio fue que la misma pelirrosa habia dejado fuera de la cocina a su hermano mayor.

**"Tu quemas hasta las ensaladas… ¡Fuera!"**

Aunque según lo dicho por Sakura, aquello fue lo mas sensato y supo que tenia razon cuando el propio pelirrojo no lo nego y se fue con su actual aura depresiva al sillón.

- **¿Tienen huevos?** –Escucho la voz de la pelirrosa, llamando en pleno su atención y dejando de mirar al par de enfrente para agudizar sus oídos-

- **¿Huevos?, ¿Para que?** –pregunto consternado Sasuke, en su vida había escuchado que el pollo al horno llevaba huevo en algún lado-

- **Quiero hacer un batido, los huevos se revientan y se revuelven para luego echársela encima al pollo, la yema hace que el pollo se dore mas rápido y quede más crujiente por encima, además de que le da otro sabor** –explico Sakura dejando no solo con los ojos abiertos de par en par a Sasuke, sino que también lo había hecho con los de Mikoto-

**"¡Yo estoy cocinando!"**

**"Hmp"**

**"¿Desde cuándo el pollo lleva huevo?"**

**"Desde hoy"**

Recordó de un momento a otro Mikoto como si un flash back fuese. Frente a sus ojos, aquella ocacion, la primera navidad que había pasado junto a su difunto marido, Fugaku, habia aparecido. En aquel entonces ellos aun no eran novios, apenas si eran amigos porque Fugaku era casi inalcanzable para ella, además de que no hacia mucho que este habia llegado a Norteamerica y justo se dio la casualidad de que pasaran la navidad y el año nuevo juntos.

El choque cultural en un principio fue bastante fuerte, empezando desde las comidas, el horario y los idiomas, de hecho, ella no tenía ni idea de hablar Japones, Fugaku apenas si hablaba algo de ingles, fue un reverendo lio el poder entenderse y llevarse bien, incluso habiendo veces en que debieron dibujar o hacer señas para poder entenderse, ellos no habian tenido la suerte que Sasuke y Sakura tenian ya que ambos manejaban, aunque fuera medianamente, el idioma del otro.

_Nuevamente sus ojos se abrieron de par en par_

- **De acuerdo, huevos** –escucho la voz de Sasuke aceptando lo que Sakura decía y comenzar a buscar los huevos-

- _***Sakura y Sasuke… suena bonito***_ -sonrió Mikoto al escuchar reír de un momento a otro a ambos chicos quizá porque razón ya que no les siguió prestando atención luego de sus pensamientos-

- **Es tu culpa** –volvió sus ojos hasta los hermanos mayores quienes se miraban con rayitos en los ojos, retándose mutuamente-

- **No es mi culpa que tu pollo se quemara** –respondió Sasori con una sonrisa de medio lado haciendo que los ojos asesinos de Itachi se agrandaran dirigidos hasta Sasori-

- **Igual es tu culpa** –reclamo como niño chiquito Itachi haciendo que los ojos de platos de Sasori se agrandaran por la completa inmadurez que Itachi estaba mostrando y que además le sacaba a él-

- _***Y esos dos se llevan bastante bien***_ -sonrio divertida Mikoto mirando a aquellos muchachos que de edad mental no parecian tener mas de cinco años, casi como si se conocieran de toda la vida-

.

.

.

- **Esta listo** –anuncio Sakura sacando la bandeja del horno y colocando aquel pollo en la mesa, momento en que el olfato de Itachi y Sasori se activo y llegaron corriendo a la puerta de la cocina-

- **¡Al fin!** –exclamaron felices Itachi y Sasori aspirando el delicioso aroma de la comida que Sakura había preparado y mirando el apetitoso aspecto de lo que la pelirrosa cocino-

- **Sasori, nosotros ya almorzamos** –regaño Sakura dejando a Sasori con ojos aguados y un puchero tan grande que hasta competencia le hacía al que Sakura hacia de vez en cuando-

- **Creo que pueden quedarse, después de todo tu cocinaste** –propuso Mikoto entrando por la puerta de la cocina y guiñándole un ojo a su hijo menor quien le quedo mirando con cara de extrañado al no entender que era lo que su madre pretendía-

- **¿Segura Mikoto-san?** –pregunto Sakura logrando hacer que la pelinegra asintiera con una completa sonrisa-

_Solo que… pareció no mirar completamente a Sakura_

La primera impresión que a Sasuke le dio, fue que le sonrio mas a él que le respondio a Sakura, es mas, casi podia leer los pensamientos de su madre, mas de lo que quisiera, el caso era que Sakura no se fuera, no sabia porque motivo su madre queria que ella se quedara, pero lo seguro era que él no queria que se fuera.

_Y fue cuando entendió todo, su madre lo había descubierto_

- **Entonces voy a ordenar la mesa para cinco** –reacciono de inmediato Sasuke dándole la espalda a todos y caminando hasta el mueble donde tenían guardados los cubiertos-

- **Entonces yo ordeno todo esto** –sonrió divertida Sakura quien tomo varias cosas con las que había cocinado para poder llevarlas hasta el lavado-

De entre todo el desastre que él e Itachi habian dejado y que no se habian dado el trabajo de limpiar aun, quedaban restos de harina en el suelo. Si a eso se le suma que Sakura, con los huevos y demas cosas en las manos piso justo un monton de harina en el suelo, resvalandose, se llega a la conclucion de que esta se cae.

Comenzó a reír, todos le miraban como si estuviese loco, sobre todo Itachi, realmente admitia que no era comun que él riera de esa forma, pero ver a Sakura con cara de "¿Qué paso aqui?" y verla llena de harina fue el motivo de su diversión.

_Justo antes de que sintiera algo quebrarse en su cabeza_

Ahora el turno de reirse fue de Sakura, sobre todo cuando Sasuke se llevo una mano al cabello intentando descubrir que era lo que se había reventado en su cabeza. El rostro de este no tuvo precio cuando saco una cascara de huevo de su cabeza, dándose cuenta de que ahora tenia el cabello lleno de huevo.

La risa de Sakura contrastaba completamente a la cara azulada de Itachi quien conocia demaciado a su hermanito para saber lo rencoroso que era y seguramente algo le tiraría encima a Sakura.

_Uno…_

_Dos…_

_Tres…_

- **ja… ¡Jajajajaja!** –comenzó a reír el menor de la familia Uchiha haciéndole compañía a la Haruno quien casi no podía respirar de la risa, ambos apuntándose mutuamente-

Los ojos de Itachi casi salen desorbitados de su rostro, sobre todo cuando luego se les unio la risa de Sasori. Miro al pelirrojo tomarse el estomago y apoyarse en el marco de la puerta para no caer por no poder sostenerse en pie. La situacion era absurda, ridícula, Sasuke jamás reía así, mucho menos cuando él era el centro de la broma. Miro a su hermanito reir como si fuera la primera vez que este lo hacia, hasta que a él mismo se le formo una sonrisa en la cara y comenzó a reír, en ese momento el hambre había quedado de lado.

Curiosamente, ella era la unica que no se estaba riendo, disfrutaba más el momento al ver a los demás riendo que participando en la risa, además de que sabía que no podía forzar tanto su cuerpo hasta llegar a aquella condición.

Sus ojos negros de madre enternecida veían al menor con un brillo unico, era la primera vez que veia a Sasuke reír así, sin importar ser él el centro de la risa, hacer el ridiculo con huevos en la cabeza y no enfadarse, ser simplemente un chico.

Sabía que estaba haciendo un mal al permitir a su pequeño pasar tanto con la pelirrosa, sabía que estaba haciendo un mal al permitir que Sakura se acercara tanto a Sasuke, sabía que estaba haciendo un mal al permitir que ese sentimiento en ambos floreciera como lo estaba haciendo.

Pero era su madre, queria que Sasuke por fin fuera feliz, aunque fuera un corto periodo, ya veria él luego sus propias deciciones. Ella era su madre, tenía que apoyarlo, como antes ya sabía, ella tenia incluso el inculcarle a Sasuke a veces el_ "portarse mal"_ el ir contra las reglas.

Ella ya lo había experimentado, ya había ido contra las reglas, ya habia sido revelde en su juventud, claro, en el buen sentido de la oración, y aquello fue lo que le permitió ser ella misma, ser feliz toda su vida.

_Sobre todo cuando fue Fugaku quien bajo corriendo del avión para quedarse con ella_

Pero su historia no era la misma que la de ellos. En aquel momento no importaba nada, eran felices con el solo hecho de reírse el uno del otro.

_Su mejor regalo de navidad, en ese momento, fue ser testigo por primera vez de lo enamorado que estaba Sasuke de esa chica_


	18. No te gusto, ¿O si?

Aquel día comenzó como cualquier otro de invierno. Navidad, año nuevo, todo ya había pasado, las vacaciones de invierno terminado, no así el frio, pero aun así el ambiente cálido y agradable dejaba ver que este nuevo año estaría lleno de cosas buenas

_Quizá fuese el mejor año de su vida_

Ya había pasado medio año escolar, se asombraba, jamas pensó que sobreviviría allí mas de dos meses siendo que cuando llego apenas si sabia hablar medianamente el idioma, escribirlo menos, y qué decir de Itachi, el aun no sabía leerlo ni escribirlo, pero se las valía bien sin lograrlo, apenas podía entender algunos escritos, pero no que le mandaran a él a escribir.

_Situación que solo la pelirrosa Haruno remedio con él_

En aquel instante estaban todos sentados en el salón donde en frente había una chica parada presentándose Se sintio completamente identificado, la nueva chica de la clase a la que transfirieron, la diferencia era que él era extranjero, no manejaba el idioma cuando llego, en cambio ella era nativa de Japón.

- **Mi nombre es Hozuki Hanare, un placer**–escucho sin mucho animo a la chica quien se presentaba en frente con una hermosa sonrisa, su cabello era de color negro pero sus ojos violetas destacaban entre los ojos de todos, la chica era linda, no podía dejar de admitirlo, pero no pasaba de allí-

_No como la pelirrosa que estaba a su lado_

- **Bien Hozuki, veamos donde te sentaras**–menciono el maestro mirando a todos los posibles lugares donde podría poner a la chica intentando que no distrajera a ningún chico-

Miro de reojo a Sakura quien como todos miraba a la recién llegada con entusiasmo, lo único que esperaba era que no la pusieran a ella con la recién llegada, la verdad no quería ceder su puesto al lado de Sakura, debía admitir que aun no podía del todo manejar bien el idioma escrito, aun cuando supiera hablarlo, pero esa solo era la excusa, no se quería alejar de ella aun en clases.

- **Siéntate con Inuzuka**–hablo Iruka haciendo que muchos chicos soltaran una que otra maldición al no ser ellos los elegidos y que las chicas rieran por lo bajo, claro, sin mencionar que su alma volvió a su cuerpo y que Kiba era rodeado por una brillante aura-

- **¡Por aquí!**–Levanto su mano Kiba con ojitos de corazón, haciendo a todos reír en el salón y fuera de lo pensado a la chica suspirar con algo de fastidio-

- **Bien comenzaremos con la clase de biologia, ¿Recuerdan la clase pasada verdad?**–Pregunto Iruka a todos sus alumnos de los cuales algunos colocaron una nerviosa expresión mientras que otros tenían expresiones serenas-

- **¡SI!**–contestaron todos con fuerza, la verdad odiaban cuando un maestro se colocaba a hacer un inútil repaso de la clase anterior, si no habían colocado atención en la anterior, ¿Qué les hacia pensar a los maestros que en esta si le prestarían atención?-

- **Bien, entonces… Tenten, dime los dos tipos de hormonas masculinas**–pregunto el maestro a la chica quien estaba oculta tras un libro evitando que Iruka le preguntara, lo que resulto en vano-

- **Los andrógenos y la testosterona**–dijo al azar, realmente ella no sabia demasiado de biología, no le gustaba siquiera, pero igualmente tenía que pasar el ramo-

_Excusa que siempre le serbia para poder ir a estudiar con el genio del instituto, Neji _

- **Bien** –felicito Iruka al ver que su alumna progresaba, precisamente el porque le pregunto a ella era porque sabía lo mucho que le costaba el ramo y que ella iba muy a menudo a estudiar con su ex alumno Hyuuga para que le ayudara con sus materias mas difíciles- **Naruto** –llamo entre un suspiro al ver como ahora el rubio se encogía tras su libro sudando frio ante lo que el maestro le preguntaría - **Las hormonas femeninas**

- **Este… **-comenzó a pensar el rubio, cada vez sudando mas frio ante la severa mirada de Iruka la cual se posaba sobre él de forma más penetrante cada vez-

- **Si sigues así y no te garantizo pasar a segundo grado, esto no es tan fácil como la secundaria **–recordó Iruka, la verdad él no le había hecho clases en la secundaria pero sabía perfectamente la reputación de Naruto de siempre pasar con la nota mínima-

- **Si Iruka-sensei **–acepto Naruto con su aura depresiva a todo dar mientras todos se reían en el salón, su fuerte jamás serian los estudios, él estaba para otras cosas, pero si su madre sabía que estaba a punto de reprobar le desheredaría y le quitaría de cena el ramen de por vida-

- **Señorita Hozuki, ¿Sabe los tipos de hormonas femeninas?**–aprovecho de preguntar a su alumna nueva para ver en qué nivel estaba al menos en esa asignatura-

- **Los estrógenos y la progesterona**–respondió con simpleza la chica a la cual el Uzumaki envidio con toda su alma, ella era chica, obvio que tendría que saberlo-

- **Perfecto, anoten esto porque entrara en el examen**–anuncio Iruka quien tomo su libro comenzando a hojearlo mientras jugaba con un trozo de tiza en su otra mano buscando que era lo siguiente que debía anotar-

Aquellos ojos negros de la nueva chica miraban con atención la espalda de la pelirrosa que estaba en diagonal a ella. Pudo observar como esta se ladeo al segundo que el chico de al lado de esta le toco el hombro. Fue testigo de cómo aquellos jades tan bonitos miraban expectantes a aquellas profundas perlas negras.

- **¿Cómo se escriben?**–pregunto Sasuke a Sakura dejando en tono bajo oír su voz, claro, refiriéndose a la temática de la clase, todos estaban anotando y se hacían preguntas entre ellos en un murmullo bajo y perceptible al oído-

- **Une estas silabas**–explico Sakura quien en su propio cuaderno comenzó a escribir en son de ayudar a Sasuke, envidiando completamente la atención que se ponían el uno al otro-

_Les estaba prestando demasiada atención, es que uno de ellos llamo por completo su atención_

- **Dime ¿Eres tan inteligente como linda?**–escucho la voz a su lado la nueva chica, encontrándose con el muchacho de cabellos cafés quien tenía ciertas facciones perrunas-

- **No eres mi tipo**–confirmo directamente la chica, dejando a Kiba con una gota en la cabeza, era mejor empezar siendo honesta según su parecer-

- **Podría intentarlo**–ofreció Kiba cerrándole un ojo a manera confianzuda, esa chica era muy linda y estaba seguro que podría por ultimo sacarle una cita y luego ya vería que mas-

- **No lo lograras**–contesto la chica colocando aburridamente su rostro sobre su mano izquierda afirmándose en su codo sobre la mesa mientras con la mano derecha anotaba desinteresada lo que Iruka comenzaba a escribir en el pizarrón-

Sus ojos viajaron desde el pizarrón hasta los puestos de aquella pelirrosa y aquel azabache. Se les quedo mirando un momento, parecían una pareja de ensueño, pudo notar como la de cabellos rosas ayudaba con una divertida sonrisa al pelinegro quien tenía una expresión de fastidio suprema. Algo vio que le susurro la chica, por la distancia no pudo escuchar que era, pero vio como aquel chico sonreía de medio lado asintiendo a lo que ella le decía.

Se notaba a lenguas que esos dos se llevaban perfectamente

_Agudizo su mirada penetrante en la espalda del pelinegro_

- **No me digas que a ti también te gusta Uchiha, saca un número**–expreso fastidiado Kiba logrando que las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaran de forma nerviosa, en el poco tiempo que el Uchiha llevaba en la escuela ya era uno de los chicos más populares por el hecho de ser extranjero, mantener aquel acento extranjero aun cuando hablaba japonés y por sobre todo al ser un chico sexy según la visión femenina, además de un completo misterio para todos-

_El Uchiha era un genio allí y en Norteamérica_

Sonrió divertida, incluso con algo de malicia. Alzo un poco su mano haciendo con un dedo el gesto de que se acercara a ella como quien niño tiene un secreto y lo quiere contar a su madre. Kiba sin mayor problema acato la orden muda, sintiendo como la chica se acercaba a su oído susurrando algunas palabras.

_Petrificado_

El grito del joven Inuzuka y luego el tremendo escándalo que armo al caerse de la silla interrumpió la clase. Todos quedaron expectantes del muchacho accidentado el cual ni de su existencia sabia, es mas, paso de la petrificación a las convulsiones, incluso espuma salía de su boca cuando sus ojos de espirales comenzaron a girar más rápido sin que nadie entendiera el motivo.

En ese momento, aquella chica nueva suspiro mientras miraba la cara de ambos chicos a los que momento antes vigilaba.

_Sobre todo sonrojándose ante la expresion de uno de ellos_

OoOoOoO

Ese día el almuerzo no se salía de la normalidad

_**Aun**_

Y por normalidad se refería a que ver como Naruto comía ramen como cerdo quedando con toda la cara sucia, ver como Hinata le miraba embobada, casi como idiota, haciendo que nuevamente se preguntara que le veía la ojiperla al idiota rubio Uzumaki. Al cambiar su mirada de dirección y llevarse un bocado de sushi a la boca, pudo distinguir como Tenten tenía un libro en la mesa mientras que Neji le explicaba, como de costumbre, cualquier materia que ella le pedía, aun no entendía como Neji siendo el genio que era no notaba lo enamorada que Tenten estaba de él.

Al cambiar nuevamente de dirección sus ojos, pudo ver que Kiba seguía deprimido por quizá que cosa que la chica nueva le había dicho, pero este aun no se recuperaba del shock emocional que quizá esa chica le causo. Al mirar al lado de Kiba, se encontró con Shikamaru dormido sobre la mesa con sus brazos haciendo de almohada, su expresión dormida parecía complacida ya que Temari le acariciaba la cabeza mientras dormía. La misma rubia de cuatro coletas ahora conversaba de lo más animada con Ino, ambas mirando un cuadro pintado por Sai quien les había pedido su opinión sobre aquella pintura y parecía que de verdad les gustaba.

Escucho la voz de Sakura a su lado, mejor dicho escucho su risa. Ella hablaba animadamente con Matsuri quien se volvió su nueva cuñada, todo gracias a que aquel año nuevo parece que no solo el saco la buena suerte en el amor como fortuna. Era su primera cuñada "oficial" ya que según ella, Sasori solo tenía novias de turno y esta agarro un turno bastante largo, Juugo lleva muchos años con la misma y no se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso, Karin, bueno, ella parrandea con uno y con otro y Moegui aun estaba pequeña, enamorada, pero muy pequeña.

- **Espero ahora puedas contener a tu novio de golpearme**–hablo con un tic nervioso en la ceja Sasuke interrumpiendo la conversación de Sakura y Matsuri, dejando a ambas con una nerviosa sonrisa-

- **Mientras no te propases conmigo, sino, no respondo**–sonrió divertida la castaña bromeando ligeramente con el azabache, ella sabía muy bien lo celoso que era Gaara con ella y con Sakura-

- **Hmp, no te preocupes, me gusta otra persona**–expreso Sasuke con voz serena llevándose otro trozo de sushi a la boca con los ojos cerrados bajándole el perfil a lo que decía-

_Y luego abrió los ojos desmesuradamente_

Pudo encontrarse con los ojos de todos, desde Naruto hasta Neji, mirándole fijamente, al parecer luego de lo que dijo, lo cual todos en la mesa escucharon, se creó un muy incomodo silencio.

Los rostros de las diferentes personas expresaban diferentes cosas. Naruto sonreia como bobo, como de costumbre, palmeándole la espalda con orgullo dejando a varios con una tremenda gota en la cabeza.

Neji, por otro lado, sonreía de medio lado, él sabia demaciado bien a lo que se refería aun sin tener que confesarlo, el modo de comportarse de Sasuke era muy notorio, bueno, al menos notorio para quien tenia dos dedos de frente y la neurona le funcionaba.

- **¡Me alegro teme! ¡Ya hasta pensaba que eras gay!**–exclamo animado Naruto dejando a todos con el rostro azul por aquella afirmación-

_Claro que el rostro les quedo mas azul luego de que el puño de Sasuke se clavara en la cara de Naruto_

- **Baka**–bufo con su aura negativa a flote, parándose dispuesto a ir a matar al rubio Uzumaki por su osadía, había aguantado que le dijeran de muchas formas, pero nunca que era homosexual, ahora si ese inútil iba a pagárselas-

_Sus pasos fueron detenidos por la mano de alguien_

- **¿Es linda?**–pregunto con voz suave la pelirrosa Haruno evitando que Sasuke diera otro paso más hacia el rubio Uzumaki al tomarle la manga de su camisa-

- **Supongo que sí, sino no me gustaría**–respondió parpadeando muchas veces el Uchiha alzando una ceja, no entendía porque Sakura le preguntaba eso-

_Obvio que era linda, hablaba de ella misma_

- **Ya veo**–suspiro Sakura soltando la manga de Sasuke de manera lenta sin dejar de sonreír de manera nerviosa-

En aquel momento no pudo seguir mirando a Sasuke, tuvo que ladearse para sentarse derecha y llevarse un bocado del sushi que ella misma había hecho bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Nadie se explicaba que era lo que le pasaba a Sakura, no tenía mayores cambios pero todos percibían que algo allí no andaba bien.

_Solo alguien noto que los ojos de Sakura estaban del todo apagados_

Sasuke alzo una ceja, lo único que le distrajo de Sakura comiendo su almuerzo fue el sonido que Neji había hecho cuando golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano mientras un tic nervioso aparecía en sus cejas al momento que le dirigió de nuevo la mirada a él de manera sumamente seria y penetrante.

- **Uchiha…**-iba a hablar Neji justamente cuando la voz de alguien se apareció entre el silencio que había en aquella mesa-

_La chica nueva_

- **¿Usted es Haruno-san?**–pregunto la nueva quien estaba parada al lado de la pelirrosa con expresión de inseguridad total-

- **No me llames así, solo dime Sakura**–sonrió la pelirrosa sin saber el motivo del porque aquella chica sabia su nombre o porque se le acerco a ella en vez de a Kiba que fue con quien le sentaron-

- **De acuerdo** –acepto ella inmediatamente, se notaba que tenia un tono de voz algo nervioso ya que sus mejillas estaban mas que rojas y jugaba con sus dedos digna imitacion de Hinata cuando esta se quedaba viendo a Naruto- **Este… ¿ Podría hablar contigo un momento a solas?**

- **Claro, no veo porque no**–contesto de inmediato Sakura quien se había colocado de pie agradeciendo internamente la interrupción de esa chica ya que así podría evitar mirar al azabache aunque fuese unos minutos-

- **Sakura no te lo recomiendo**–por primera vez desde la mañana la voz de Kiba se escuchaba, en tono tan perturbado que hasta hizo a todos creer que ya se estaba volviendo loco-

- **No te metas perro faldero**–insulto la chica con el ceño fruncido, luego pasando sus ojos hasta Sasuke y finalmente mirando a la pelirrosa con las mejillas algo sonrojadas-

- **En seguida vuelvo**–anuncio la pelirrosa su ida, en realidad la presencia de la chica nueva y su petición le habían venido como anillo al dedo ya que fue la perfecta razón para poder alejarse de allí un rato-

_Sin saber porque, el corazón le dolía_

- **Ino, mejor ve con ella**–pidió el chico perro con el rostro igual de perturbado, pasando al azul de solo pensar en lo que esa chica le haría a su amiga pelirrosa-

- **¿Qué sucede Kiba?**–pregunto alarmada Ino, en realidad puede que Kiba fuese un idiota, pero él al igual que todos querían mucho a Sakura como para jugar de esa forma con algo relacionado a ella-

- **Algo que no puedo revelar, estoy amenazado**–volvió a su estado de trauma Kiba, sabía que si él iba terminaría con un trauma aun más severo, eso y que no le convenía meterse en cosas de chicas-

- **Ya sabía que son una panda de raros, pero esto excede el limite**–la voz de otra persona se dejo escuchar, en esta ocasión alguien a quien todos conocían demasiado bien-

- **Miren nada mas, te dignaste a venir a la escuela**–sonrió con arrogancia el genio Hyuuga mirando como su compañera de grado de cabellos rojos aparecía frente a ellos, aun no entendía como era posible que una chica así y Sakura fueran hermanas si ni se parecían-

- **Mis padres, con ello quiero decir Sasori y Sakura, me tienen amenazada, si repito el año por calificaciones o inasistencia me voy directo a un convento y no soportare estar lo que me resta de vida sin bohemia**–se justifico la pelirroja alzándose de hombros haciendo a varios caer de sus sillas estilo anime mientras que otros simplemente tenían una gota en la cabeza ante lo dicho por ella, aunque la verdad era que la bohemia ya no le divertía tanto como su querido amiguito de ojos violetas y que hace ya un tiempo hasta allí solo iba a las mismas fiestas donde este iba-

- _***Al menos es honesta***_-pensaron casi todos los de la mesa al ver lo despreocupada de la vida que era Karin, de hecho, ya estaban pensando en que sería de ella luego de ese último semestre de escuela recordando que se graduaban comenzando el verano-

- **Oye extranjerito, ¿Dónde está Sakura?**–pregunto extrañada Karin al no ver a su hermanita por allí, mucho menos para regañarle, lo cual era poco usual ya que ese azabache y ella parecían chicle tanto como Hinata a Naruto-

- **Si lo que buscas es tu almuerzo lo tiene en su bolso**–respondió con tono de indiferencia Sasuke quien se acerco al bolso de la pelirrosa en son de darle su almuerzo y que se desapareciera de su vista lo antes posible, sabía que la presencia de ella era peligrosa para él en cualquier sentido-

- **¿No creen que Sakura ya se demoro?**–Pregunto con preocupación la ojiperla del grupo quien miraba a todos lados intentando divisar a sus amigas faltantes sin mayor resultado-

- **¿Dónde fue exactamente?**–pregunto la pelirroja con un extraño presentimiento en el cuerpo, no era usual en Sakura andar sola por allí, es más, sabia como ella odiaba estar sola-

- **Fue al baño con Ino y con Hozuki-san**–respondió la castaña y nueva cuñada de la pelirroja quien solo les había perdido la vista a la pelirrosa y a las otras dos cuando la puerta del baño de las chicas se cerró-

- **¿Hozuki?**–Pregunto con ojos de platos Karin, comenzando a temer que su mal presentimiento fuese realidad, aunque lo desecho esa posibilidad de inmediato, en realidad seria demasiada coincidencia-

- **¿Sucedió algo?**–pregunto confuso Neji, no era usual que Karin mostrara esa faceta de duda y escalofríos sobre todo cuando se trataba de Sakura, por muy irresponsable que fuera con todo, sabía muy bien lo protectora que era con su hermanita, no dudaba en moler a golpes a nadie si alguien le hacía algo-

- **No… solo que en una de las fiestas a la que fui hace poco conocí a una chica llamada así que le gustaba patear para el otro lado, fue traumante**–reconoció Karin, la verdad la recomendación venia demasiado de cerca, lo peor, no pudo decirle nada en aquella ocasión ya que esa chica no era nada más ni nada menos que la prima de su querido amigo con derecho, Suigetzu-

- **Karin… ¡Es ella!**–Exclamo Kiba alarmado, confirmando que su sospecha ahora era una realidad, incluso volvió a caer de la silla en su ya conocido estado petrificado-

- **¡¿Qué?!**–la sorpresa de todos no se dejo esperar, todos quedaron paralizados pensando en que era una broma-

- **¡AAHH!**

El grito de una chica se escucho alarmando a todos en la gran cafetería escolar. La puerta del baño femenino se abrió rápidamente de donde salio corriendo la pelirrosa que todos conocían muy bien, la cosa fue que ni se acerco a la mesa, iba directo a la salida, tan apurada estaba que incluso choco con un muchacho que llevaba su almuerzo recién comprado, cayendo ambos al suelo y sin antes decir nada, Sakura volvió a pararse y salir corriendo de la cafetería bajo la mirada de todos.

_Y la traumada de Karin, Kiba y el resto de la mesa_

- **¡Kiba bastardo!**–se escucho de nuevo gritar a la misma voz, solo que esta vez en vez de miedo transmitía furia dirigida a una sola persona-

- **¡Por eso no quería dejarla ir!**–se excuso enseguida el Inuzuka quien se escondió tras Naruto quien también trago grueso al ver la tremenda aura asesina que su hermana gemela tenía en aquel momento-

- **¡Me hubieras advertido que me iba a encontrar a….!**–callo al instante al sentir tronar los puños de cierta pelirrosa, de la cual no se había dado cuenta su presencia, y que si seguía hablando allí correría sangre, litros de sangre-

- **¿Qué fue lo que viste?**–pregunto con voz de ultratumba mirando a Ino quien se encogió rápidamente, su aura asesina no tenia comparación a la de Karin cuando esta se enfurecía por algo relacionado a Sakura-

_SI, allí correría sangre_

- **Muere de vieja no de chismosa Karin** –se quejo la de ojos violetas encontrándose de frente con la pelirroja que tan bien conocía por ser la _"nueva mejor amiga"_de su primo-

- **La niñata se hace presente de nuevo**–se cruzo de brazos con fastidio la pelirrosa esperando respuestas rápidas, sus ojos poco menos sacaban llamas dirigidas a esa chica, desgraciadamente era la prima de su amigo, pero si entre Suigetzu y Sakura debía elegir, mil veces defendería a su hermanita-

- **Es mi vida Karin, déjame en paz**–se quejo la chica de ojos violetas quien también se cruzo de brazos en un choque de miradas asesinas, sabía muy bien qué clase de persona era esa pelirroja para no tomársela en serio, también sabia que no cualquiera aceptaba su condición y nadie allí vendría a reprocharle algo sin conocerla-

- **Iba a dejarte en paz hasta que pusiste tus ojos en mi hermanita**–expuso con sinceridad Karin, llamando la atención de todos, a ella le daba lo mismo que esa zorra, que era aun mas zorra que ella y eso lo admitía, se acostara o anduviera con cualquiera, pero su hermana no era una persona cualquiera-

- **¿Sakura es tu hermana?**–Los ojos de platos de la chica de ojos violetas aparecieron haciendo que los puños de Karin se apretaran al instante que todos veían con ojos de reproche a la pelinegra, ellas tenían el mismo apellido, no era muy difícil hacer la deducción-

_Aquello fue la gota que lleno el vaso_

- **¡Escúchame! ¡No se que le hiciste pero no se queda asi! Si te andas de machito por allí no te quejes si te golpeo fuerte, esta vez ni Suigetzu te salva, una es tratar de besarme a mí y otra es besar a mi hermanita**–critico bastante severo haciendo que todos ensancharan los ojos ante lo dicho por Karin, ya que, a pesar de lo muy bruta que esta era, jamás se le había escuchado algún rumor por el gusto del mismo sexo, siempre fue de las que solo se relacionaba con hombres-

- **No le subas el tono más de lo que es Karin, siendo tu hermana no creo que ese allá sido su primer beso**–expuso de la nada la de ojos violetas mirando a todos en busca de la aprobación de los amigos de esta y que poco menos dijeran que era igual a Karin en cuanto a personalidad, después de todo, ya la había visto coquetearle al azabache sin disimulo alguno-

_Había metido la pata_

Esa chica realmente había osado hacerle algo a su hermanita, Karin sabia que Sakura no era como ella, jamás dejaría que fuera como ella.

_**Solo tenía un consuelo en ese momento**_

Soltó a esa chica tronando los puños, en dos segundos estaba segura que estaria golpeandola, pero no podría comenzar con su tunda dejando pendiente lo más importante para ella.

_**Y ese era…**_

- **Sasuke, ve por Sakura**–los ojos de todos se volvieron platos al segundo de que ella dijo eso, nunca había mandado a nadie que no fuera uno de su familia a preocuparse por Sakura, mucho menos a un chico-

En dos segundos Sasuke ya había salido de la cafetería acatando la orden de Karin, no acostumbraba hacer caso a las cosas que los demás le ordenaban, pero en esta ocasión haría una excepción solamente porque era la excusa perfecta para ir y ver como se encontraba Sakura.

_**Que Karin era la unica que sabia que aquel no habia sido el primer beso de Sakura **_

OoOoOoO

El timbre habia sonado hace rato. A aquel baño del primer piso no iban muchas chicas ya que estaba muy alejado de todo, lugar perfecto para estar sola un rato, a pesar de que lo odiara era lo único que quería en ese momento.

Había escuchado a muchos pasar corriendo en direccion a la cafeteria, al parecer Karin había agarrado a esa chica de saco de boxeo, nuevamente tendria problemas, lo que no sabia era si sus amigos estarían haciendo algo más que solo mirar. Eso no importaba, ella después como presidenta de su grado y pidiéndole a Shikamaru y Neji ayuda, sabia que Karin no se vería en problemas mayores, haría todo por defenderla en esa situación ya que sabía que era su culpa lo que ella estaba haciendo ahora.

Su culpa

Kiba le quiso decir que no fuera, ella no le hizo caso, es que esa chica no se veía tan mala, de verdad no lo aparentaba, pero en el momento que le dijo que ella le había gustado de primera vista sintió los deseos de correr, a los que no obedeció inmediatamente, solo se digno a escucharla y decirle que a ella no le gustaba la situación puesto que a ella si le gustaban los hombres.

_Entonces había recordado al azabache_

Hozuki pudo muy bien ver sus ojos apagados, ella hizo énfasis en eso, que los hombres siempre las harían sufrir, prueba de ello era que ella ahora estaba sufriendo de amor

**Amor**

Esa palabra que jamás pensó sentir por alguien, bueno, alguien a parte de su familia. Era cierto ella tenia un poco de miedo al amor, tenía como ejemplo a sus padres, ellos se amaban a tal punto que por estar separados terminaron muriendo de la peor forma que podrían haberlo hecho.

Contradictoriamente, también tenía miedo de quedarse sola, sabia que sus hermanos era muy protectores con ella, eso le gustaba casi siempre ya que le demostraban que les importaba, y se dejaba mimar y restringir mientras ella intentaba ayudarles en todo lo que podía a ellos, aun así, en algún momento deberían separarse, Sasori ya tenia veinticinco años, no se hidria dejándoles a la deriva pero este también algún día debería hacer su vida. Sasori en ese momento representaba lo más cercano para ella a un apoyo, fuese como padre o como hermano.

Karin, era su apoyo en cosas de mujeres, casi una mejor amiga a la que le aguantaba todo, incluso los celos, pero estaba bien, al menos eso la hacía sentirse querida por ella. Gaara, él era un poco más liberal con ella, no es que no se relacionaran, sobre todo cuando se trataba de sobreprotegerla y jugar vídeo juegos, Gaara era como él hermano más cercano que tuvo para vivir una corta infancia con algo de diversión. Juugo era el perro guardián, aquel grandulon que protegía a todos, su fuerza hizo temer a muchos, su calma solo era una actitud adquirida para no hacerle daño a los demás pero si se trataba de proteger físicamente, este era incluso más fuerte que Sasori.

Moegui siempre acudía a ella para cualquier cosa, pero cuando esta le confesó que le gustaba un niño se sintió un poco triste ya que ella podía experimentar ese sentimiento del cual ella tenia pavor, Moegui a diferencia de todos los demás, era la única mas valiente en admitir sus sentimientos.

Todos sus hermanos a excepción de la menor tenían aquellos miedos, demostrándolo de formas diferentes claro está. Sasori nunca tenía una novia estable, de hecho, saber que ahora llevaba más de una semana con una chica ya era bastante traumante, ni que decir de Karin, que ahora tenía un _"amigo con ventaja"_con el que se la pasaba pegada y lo sabía porque ella misma se lo había contado. Gaara con suerte había tenido una o dos novias en su vida, él al parecer fue el más maduro en el aspecto de aceptar querer a alguien y es que Matsuri era un amor de persona y sabia que con ella, su hermano iba a estar bien, porque aunque no lo admitiera, siempre que le presentaban a alguna pareja y a ella no le gustaba, se los decía y en poco tiempo ya ni volvía a ver a esas personas. Juugo también tenía a su amiga con ventaja, Tayuya era una chica increíble solo que el miedoso de su hermano jamás había querido decirle algo de lo que muy en el fondo sentía por ella, pero se le notaba de lejos que sus ojos cobraban vida cuando hablaba de ella.

_Sus ojos_

Se miro al espejo, algo en ella había cambiado desde esa mañana hasta ese momento. ¿Eran sus ojos?, seguían verdes, como siempre, ¿Entonces su cabello?, no, era absurdo, siempre había sido así rosa brillante, ¿Su rostro?, volvió a descartar aquello, ella jamás usaba maquillaje como para hacer una diferencia.

¿Qué era lo que en ella cambio en ese momento?, ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?, ¿Tan vacía?

_Tan sola_

- **¿Podría ser que…?**–susurro imperceptiblemente la pelirrosa mirándose al espejo con los ojos completamente llorosos-

**"Hmp, no te preocupes, me gusta otra persona"**

- **Si te estás preguntando si te gusto el beso de esa rarita, descarta la posibilidad**–el susurro tras su oído le hizo exaltarse completamente-

Se asombro, estaba tan asombrada que no sintió siquiera como Sasuke había entrado a aquel baño de chicas y se había parado detrás de ella, no fue sino hasta que le hablo que noto la presencia del reflejo de este en aquel espejo.

Se dio vuelta encontrándose con el Uchiha quien tenía un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha. Sin saber porque, sintió sus mejillas encenderse al darse cuenta de la cercanía de este y de cómo no le quitaba la vista de encima.

**"¿Es linda?"**

No entendía porque esas palabras volvían a su mente, no entendía porque cada latido de su corazón le dolía en ese instante cuando tenía la mirada de Sasuke posada sobre ella, mucho menos entendía porque las ganas de llorar aparecieron nuevamente.

- **Tranquila, dime, que fue lo que ella hizo precisamente**–pidió con calma Sasuke quien llevo solo una de sus manos a la cara de Sakura para tan solo limpiar las lagrimas de su ojo izquierdo-

- **Me beso**–confeso Sakura tapándose la boca mientras sus ojos volvían a dejar caer lagrimas, sentía que todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza y la presencia de Sasuke allí no hacía más que aturdirla-

- **No tiene importancia, es solo un beso, no es como si realmente te hubiera gustado, porque no te gusto, ¿o si?**–pregunto con la frente sombreada de azul esperando la completa negativa de Sakura respecto a ese tema, solo que su frente se coloreo mas de azul cuando Sakura frunció el ceño no negando lo que él deseaba-

- **¡No lo entiendes!** –reclamo con voz alta la pelirrosa para luego volver a bajar la mirada con los ojos totalmente apagados- **Yo quería… que mi primer beso fuera especial, con el chico que me gustara, ahora ni siquiera sé si ese beso me gusto, una chica me robo mi primer beso y no sé si me gusto la sensación porque no tengo algo para comparar la sensación**–admitió Sakura con las mejillas sonrojadas, tanto de vergüenza como de tristeza, sentía el corazón dolerle horrores, aun peor se sentía porque era Sasuke quien estaba al frente de ella-

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué antes no se sentía así con Sasuke?, ¿Seria que el beso la dejo mas aturdida de lo que quisiera?

**"Supongo que sí, sino no me gustaría"**

¿O era porque le dolía pensar que a Sasuke le gustaba otra chica?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando la mano que Sasuke mantenía en su mejilla paso de su cara a su hombro, ahora sintiendo como en su otro hombro Sasuke también posaba su otra mano.

- **Lamento arruinar tus ilusiones Sakura, pero ese no fue tu primer beso**–escucho a Sasuke hablarle haciéndole abrir los ojos de par en par sin entender porque le decía aquello-

_Se miro reflejada en aquellas perlas negras_

- **Ni siquiera fue el segundo**–volvió a escuchar hablar al Uchiha, muy seguro de sí mismo al segundo de que comenzó a acercarse a ella muy lentamente-

_Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse_

- **¿Sabes porque?**–pregunto al segundo de topar su frente con la de ella de manera muy sutil pero asegurándose de verse reflejado el mismo en aquellos ojos jades los cuales le prestaban toda la atención que él quería-

_Negó con la cabeza_

- **Porque, Sakura, yo fui tu primer beso**–confeso con una media sonrisa a su estilo arrogante logrando que las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaran aun mas y sus ojos se abrieran de par en par logrando verse reflejado mejor en los jades de ella-

- **¿Mi primer beso?**–susurro con duda Sakura sin entender el porqué él decía aquello, porque por más que su mente lo intentaba, no podía recordar que aquello hubiese sucedido-

- **El primero, en la enfermería, cuando Kiba te dejo inconsciente por el balonazo de Voleibol**–contesto a la duda Sasuke, Sakura estaba cada vez mas asombrada de lo que este le confesaba-

_Se llevo las manos a la boca tocando sus labios_

- **El segundo, cuando estabas enferma, ardiendo en fiebre y yo, de aprovechado, viéndote tan linda, tan vulnerable, te bese y lo mejor de todo, es que me correspondiste**–prosiguió Sasuke relatándole la historia de cómo él se había llegado a robarle dos besos sin que esta siquiera pudiera recordarlo-

_Sintió como las manos de este tomaban las suyas dejando su rostro al descubierto_

- **Olvídate de lo de hace un momento**–susurro Sasuke quien seguía con las manos de Sakura tomadas evitando que algo se interpusiera entre su rostro y el de ella acrecentando aun más el sonrojo de las mejillas de Sakura a quien se le notaba el nerviosismo en los ojos-

_Aquellos labios rozaron los suyos_

- **Te enseñare lo que de verdad es un beso**–logro auricular con lo que le quedaba de fuerza de voluntad el Uchiha, su respiración agitada demostraba que en aquel instante su autocontrol se volvió completamente nulo-

- **Sasu…**-intento pronunciar la pelirrosa quien enseguida se vio callada por el Uchiha-

Abrió los ojos de par en par. Podia ver como Sasuke estaba con su rostro pegado al de ella, con los ojos cerrados. No se podía ver a ella misma, pero juraría que en ese momento sus ojos volvieron a brillar de la nada por el solo hecho de sentir los labios del Uchiha sobre los suyos.

Cerro sus ojos al momento de dejar de hacer fuerza con sus manos, momento en que Sasuke le soltó y dejo caer sus brazos a sus costados mientras que Sasuke llevo una de sus manos tras su nuca y con su otro brazo le atrajo a él por la cintura.

Dejo a su cuerpo relajarse, ya no estaba en sí, se dejo completamente vulnerable ante cualquier cosa que Sasuke le quisiera hacer, en ese momento no razonaba o entendía que era lo que pasaba, su mente dejo de procesar en el mismo momento que apareció una sensación similar a la de las mariposas en el estomago y un exquisito cosquilleo en su vientre.

_Definitivamente, aquello no se comparaba al beso de hace unos minutos atrás _

Sintió como los labios de Sasuke se retiraban de los suyos. Solo entreabrió los ojos con la respiración cortada, pudiendo notar como Sasuke le miraba con aquellos ojos negros opacados, incluso podía asegurar que su expresión era peor que la de Sasuke.

Poso una de sus manos en la barbilla de Sakura, llevando un dedo debajo de sus labios, haciendo para abajo su labio inferior y logrando que esta entreabriera su boca. Aquella respiración agitada, sus ojos jades opacados y sus mejillas sonrojadas eran la mejor prueba de que estaba a su merced, demostrándolo al no objetar a ninguna de sus acciones.

Llevo aquel dedo que tenia bajo sus labios hasta su boca, y al igual que como había sucedido en Halloween, ella lo apretó entre sus labios, como el gesto mas incitante que alguna vez había visto en una mujer hacerlo, con esos ojos nublados, opacados de deseo, y a la vez las mejillas sonrojadas de inocencia quizá al no saber que era lo que su cuerpo hacia.

Volvió a abrirle los labios otro poco para nuevamente posesionarse de su boca, esta vez no solo fueron sus labios, ahora era toda ella, aquel beso sin duda era mucho más profundo que los otros y no le sintió negarse en ningún momento, ella se dejaba completamente a él.

_¿Cómo negarse cuando la sensación tan placentera que emanaba de su vientre no quería desaparecer?_

Pronto la lengua de Sasuke invadió aquella boca con sabor a fresa, no gustaba del dulce pero ella le fascinaba lo mejor, esta también comenzó a corresponderle al instante en que llevo sus dos manos a su cuello para sujetarse de este. Estaba tan a gusto en esa danza de sus bocas que ya nada importaba, ni el mundo, ni esa maldita chica que había osado a hacer llorar a Sakura, ni siquiera si Karin había sido o no expulsada en ese momento importaba.

**"Sabes que no puedes"**

Solo estaban él y SU pelirrosa

**"Te dolerá"**

No importaba…

**"Esta vez, solo esta vez"**

No le importaba nada

**"Disfruta la ocasión Sasuke"**

Solo esa vez quería disfrutar la ocasión

**"Sakura no está enamorada de mi"**

No, eso no era verdad, ahora sabía que Sakura también sentía algo por él

**"Y le dolerá mas a Sakura en su momento"**

Aquella frase fue la que termino por separarle de aquel beso de forma imprevista, incluso vio que Sakura, con sus ojos nublados y confusos, le miraba extrañada de la acción tan repentina.

_Eres egoísta, y lo peor es que lo sabes_

- **Ahora que has dejado de llorar, lávate la cara y ve a ayudar a Karin, porque seguro y la directora Tsunade querrá expulsarla**-se justifico torpemente Sasuke quien se comenzó a encaminar a la salida agradeciendo la explicación que se le había ocurrido de un momento a otro darle a Sakura para poder salir de allí-

- **Sasuke, este…**-intento auricular Sakura quien aun estaba desconcertada y algo aturdida por lo que había pasado, hace menos de una hora la había besado una chica y ahora viene Sasuke de la nada y le dice de todo para luego besarle-

_Lo peor de todo, le había gustado a un extremo que no comprendía_

- **Después habrá tiempo de hablar Sakura**–interrumpió a la pelirrosa al segundo de abrir con cautela la puerta, mirar a los lados del pasillo asegurándose que no había nadie, recordando que estaba en el baño de niñas, y luego salirse-

Escucho la puerta del baño de las chicas cerrarse. Seguía allí escuchando los imaginarios sonidos del segundero de un reloj, es que no cavia en si asombro por lo que había pasado. Se dio vuelta para mirarse al espejo.

_Sonrojada_

_Sonriente_

_Incluso sus ojos brillaban diferente_

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?, ¿Por qué un solo beso de Sasuke le hacia cambiar tanto de estado?, aunque admitía que no fue solo uno.

** "El primero, en la enfermería"**

**"El segundo, cuando estabas enferma"**

**"Te enseñare lo que de verdad es un beso"**

Había sido su primer beso, no solo el primero, el segundo, el tercero, incluso hasta el cuarto porque en realidad se besaron dos veces y aun así no se sentía mal, no se sentía aprovechada, no se sentía culpable ni tampoco se sentía abusada.

_Se llevo dos dedos a sus labios_

**"Te bese y lo mejor de todo, es que me correspondiste"**

_Le había correspondido_

Al volverse a mirar al espejo, pudo notar sus propios cambios. Había dejado de llorar, sus ojos brillaban felices, sus labios formaban una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa y sobre todo complacida sin saber el porqué.

¿Por qué?

**"Hmp, no te preocupes, me gusta otra persona" **

**"¿Es linda?"**

** "Supongo que sí, sino no me gustaría"**

- **No fue solo un beso**–se susurro así misma sin poder convencerse de borrar esa estúpida sonrisa que se formaba en ella al recordar sus palabras-

Si la había besado era por algo, él antes ya había afirmado que alguien le gustaba y según sabia, cuando a un chico le gusta una chica no besa a otra, sobre todo con ese deseo que pudo sentir emanar del cuerpo de Sasuke, quizá no tendría experiencia con los chicos pero si tenia algo de sentido común para notarlo en esos oscurecidos ojos negros. En ese momento llevo sus manos hasta su pecho descubriendo como este latía acelerado y complacido.

No sabía que era precisamente lo que en ese momento sentía pero no quería arruinar el momento. Sasuke había pasado a ser una parte muy importante de su vida.

_Aunque la palabra __**amor **__aun le daba miedo_

_**Sobre todo porque sabía que el amor en muchas ocasiones era pasajero**_


	19. Turno

Abrió la puerta de su casa con las llaves, sabia que no había alguien que le abriera, después de todo, la única persona que habitaba la casa a esa hora a parte de ella le estaba completamente prohibido abrir la puerta al menos por lo menos por dos semanas.

_La razón…_

**"Todos los involucrados en este caos… ¡Dos semanas de suspensión!"**

_Suspensión_

Suspiro, era la primera vez que estaba suspendida, se sintió terrible porque no solo a Karin la habían suspendido, Sasuke también, por intentar defenderla, incluso Neji, quien asombrando a todos no detuvo a Karin, es más, aunque él no participo físicamente de la pelea por ser un caballero que no golpea a las mujeres, aun así no la dejaba escapar, ayudo a que Karin le diera una golpiza de aquellas, tanto que tuvieron que llevarla al hospital por la fractura en su nariz.

_Maldita rarita_

Maldijo internamente, está bien que ella fuera una chica educada, pero eso no le impedía sentir odio por ciertas personas, en especial por esa chica nueva, debía estar sumamente agradecida con Karin por mandar a Hanare al hospital con la nariz quebrada, no era que aprobara el comportamiento violento de su hermana solo por defenderle.

S_olo que…_

Precisamente, esta vez aprobaba el comportamiento violento de su hermana solo por defenderle. Jamás le deseaba mal a nadie, pero esta vez era su turno de alguna vez odiar a alguien con toda su alma…

_No, era muy blanca para odiar, su aura depresiva lo demostraba_

Saco varias cosas de las bolsas de las compras. Pronto sintio los pasos en las escaleras aproximándose hasta la cocina, al darse vuelta comprovo que era Karin quien tenía la expresión de aburrimiento más grande que hubiera visto reflejada en ella durante años.

- **No es muy divertido estar en casa, ¿Verdad?** –pregunto divertida Sakura a sabiendas que el mejor castigo para Karin era o hacerla ir a la escuela o dejarla enclaustrada en casa como Sasori antes ya dijo-

- **¿Cómo lo aguantas?** –pregunto con total aburrimiento Karin sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor y apoyando su cabeza sobre la mesa mientras su aura de pereza crecía, ella no era precisamente la mujer más feliz encerrada en una casa-

- **Años de práctica** – rió divertida Sakura, ella bien podía decir que era la ama de casa y como toda ama de casa que ponía normas y reglas, se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la casa, incluso cuando se juntaba con sus amigas era en su casa-

Se sentó derecha cruzándose de brazos, a veces realmente detestaba a Sakura, sobre todo cuando se colocaba en su papel de hermana responsable o de ama de casa, siempre encontró esas actitudes de las mujeres algo hipócritas no creía realmente que alguna disfrutara haciendo lo que hacia como ama de ó a mirar la espalda de Sakura mientras esta cortaba verduras y hacia varias cosas a la vez, siempre dudo que Sakura disfrutara de ese papel, pero era necesario, mejor dicho ella era necesaria para ellos, sin Sakura, ninguno de ellos se habría dado la molestia de cocinar, de lavar, planchar, de hacer las cosas de la casa, y aun más importante que eso, de unirles, de mantenerles juntos en esa casa, aquel se había transformado en el refugio de la familia al que solo Sakura le había podido devolver su calor.

Sonrió con algo de ternura al por un instante ver como el cabello de Sakura se volvía de color rojo, solo un instante ya que su mente fue la que le cambio de color. A sus dieciséis años, casi diecisiete, Sakura era poco menos que el retrato vivo de la madre de todos ellos, la única diferencia era el cabello, ya que Sakura lo tenia rosa, pero sus ojos eran del mismo verde, ese verde que solo ella y Gaara habían heredado, ella misma tanto como Juugo habían heredado los ojos de su padre ya que los tenia entre rojos y naranjos, haciendo juego al cabello naranjo que tenia, siendo Juugo el mas parecido físicamente a este.

_Su madre_

Si, Sakura era igual, solo que aun no tenia aquellos rasgos maduros que su madre tenia cuando sonreía, tampoco quería que se pareciera a ella, los últimos recuerdos de todos sobre ella eran aquellas lagrimas y el rostro ebrio de ella por hacerse alcohólica. Quería guardar aquellos recuerdos hermosos de ella, su apariencia, a la que Sakura ayudaba a mantener fresca, su voz, la cual también era igual, incluso su aroma a cerezos.

_Aroma_

Su olfato detecto pronto el aroma de algo que le encantaba, tanto que su nariz incluso se movió y la boca se le hizo agua al reconocer de que se trataba, aquello que Sakura estaba cocinando precisamente.

- **¿Vas a hacer Okonomiyaki?** –pregunto con asombro y los ojos brillantes mientras una cascada de baba caía de su boca por sentir el tan preciado aroma de su comida favorita-

- **Es… para agradecerte** –confeso Sakura con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa al ver como Karin prácticamente quería comerse todo el aroma de la cocina con la nariz-

- **¿Agradecerme?** –pregunto cambiando inmediatamente su semblante a uno sorprendido por la afirmación de Sakura, ella siempre era estricta y rara vez hacia su comida favorita, por demás estaba decir que menos aun en esa ocasión donde hasta ella había sido suspendida por su culpa-

- **Gracias por mandarla al hospital** –sonrió de forma dulce la pelirrosa a su hermana luego cambiando a una mas macabra y ojos psicópatas-

- **Eso sí es una novedad, que le desees mal a alguien** –sonrió de la misma macabra forma Karin quien se sentó derecha cruzando sus piernas y sus brazos dándole un toque sumamente espeluznante-

- **No le deseo mal, pero… ojala no pueda volver a besar a nadie nunca** –hablo Sakura quien movió la cabeza a un lado a modo de desprecio pensando en lo mucho que le dolió aquella situación, vale, podría haber exagerado, pero no importaba, igual le dolió-

- **¡Eso es hermana! ¡Jamas debes perdonar a alguien que te bese sin tu consentimiento ** –exclamo Karin parándose de su asiento y alzando su puño con una macabra sonrisa en su rostro al recordar cómo le había partido la cara a esa niñata-

_Solo que, los ojos de Sakura se volvieron platos_

- **¿Qué pasa Sakura?** –pregunto Karin al notar como el cuchillo que Sakura mantenía en su mano y con el cual cortaba algunas verduras ahora se había estrellado en el suelo-

- **N-no pasa nada** –respondió nerviosa una vez reacciono, tomando el cuchillo con las manos algo temblorosas y dándole la espalda de nuevo a Karin para que esta no le viera la cara de tomate que tenia-

**"Sakura, yo fui tu primer beso"**

**"El primero, en la enfermería"**

**"El segundo, cuando estabas enferma, ardiendo en fiebre y yo, de aprovechado, viéndote tan linda, tan vulnerable, te bese"**

**"¡Jamás debes perdonar a alguien que te bese sin tu consentimiento!"**

_¡Qué gran ayuda le daba Karin ahora!_

¿Cómo decirle que Sasuke ya le había besado no una sino que unas… cuatro veces?, ¡Karin se colerisaría a tal magnitud que dejaría a Sasuke peor que a Hanare! Es más, incluso podría decir que si Sasori y los demás se metieran tendría que ir a ver a Sasuke al cementerio en el siguiente día de los todos los Santos.

_Comenzó a temblar ante aquella posibilidad._

Su expresión cambio de forma radical emitiendo un pequeño sonido de dolor al sentir como sin desearlo y por el nerviosismo paso el cuchillo por uno de sus dedos haciendo que un poco de sangre brote de aquella herida.

- **Parece que te has puesto nerviosa** –escucho la voz de Karin detrás de ella parándose de su silla y caminando hasta quedarse a su lado a paso calmo con una divertida sonrisa-

- **¿Po-porque debería de estarlo?** –pregunto intentando ocultar su nerviosismo con la mejor sonrisa que pudo colocar, pero no podía, la imagen de ella misma reflejada en los ojos de Sasuke con las mejillas sonrojadas se le venía siempre a la mente junto a la sensación en sus labios-

Se sonrojo involuntariamente

- **Porque Sasuke te beso ¿No?** –la última pregunta en tono irónico hizo que la sangre se le helara, puesto que Karin había endurecido la mirada y colocado absoluta seriedad en sus palabras-

_Descubierta_

Algo que si se toma en cuenta que Karin jamas se colocaba seria, era muy mal indicio. El rostro serio cambio a una maniaca sonrisa junto a unos ojos rojos de sicopata que hicieron que el aura negra que le envolvio levantara su cabello casi como si fuera un ó, no por ella, bueno, también temía que la amenaza de colocarla en un convento o algo peor se hiciera realidad, pero su mayor temor era que le hicieran algo letalmente malo al azabache que en realidad no tenia culpa de nada, sus hermanos eran sicópatas por naturaleza propia, Sasuke de lo único que tenia culpa era de haberla besado

_Vale, esa es una gran culpa_

De un momento a otro paso de la palidez y el miedo a tener una gota en la cabeza cuando Karin cambio su risa sádica por una risa común y corriente, de esas que te dejan sin poder respirar, tanto así que se agarro el estomago y para no caer al suelo se agarro del respaldo de una silla, sujetándose a ella sin poder dejar de reír por el susto que le había provocado a Sakura.

- **¡No me hace gracia!** –reclamo Sakura con un expresión de enfado y dientes puntiagudos como de tiburón, reclamándole a Karin por el anterior susto que le había provocado-

- **No era una broma** –hablo la pelirroja quien inmediatamente había cambiado a un rostro serio, no tanto como antes, pero increíblemente era el rostro más maduro que Sakura le había visto a Karin desde que tenía uso de conciencia-

No sabía si preocuparse o no por ello

- **Venga, yo me encargo de esto** –suspiro Karin al ver que Sakura aun tenia la cortada en el dedo y que con ella no podía cocinar o dejaría sangre en la comida-

- **No quiero dolores de estomago** –suspiro con pesadez Sakura tomando la difícil decisión de que al parecer esa noche no cenaría o sufriría dolor que era aun peor que el castigo de la suspensión-

- **El okonomiyaki es mi plato favorito, es el único que se cocinar** –le recordó Karin haciendo que Sakura sonriera divertida al recordarlo, Karin hace tiempo le había rogado que le enseñara a cocinarlo, demoro, pero al final logro hacer un plato decente-

**"te bese y lo mejor de todo, es que me correspondiste"**

_Nuevamente se le venía la voz de Sasuke a la cabeza_

**"¡Jamás debes perdonar a alguien que te bese sin tu consentimiento!"**

_Entonces… ¿Tenia que enojarse y jamás perdonar a Sasuke?_

**"me correspondiste"**

Se le acelero el corazón ante aquella afirmación no entendía que le pasaba, ¿Le había correspondido?, si se lo hubiera solo dicho podría tener derecho a dudar, aunque no demasiado ahora que lo pensaba, pero no solo se lo dijo, se lo demostró realmente Sasuke le había besado y ella le había correspondido estando plenamente consciente con sus cinco sentidos.

¿Por qué?

Esa era la pregunta, ¿Por qué esos cambios?, sentía que las mejillas se le sonrojaban, que el pulso se le aceleraba y que incluso su boca se secaba al recordar aquello, como si esta misma le pidiera volver a ser besada por aquel chico.

- **Así que realmente lo hizo, ¿O solo te dijo cuando lo hizo?** –Pregunto con curiosidad Karin quien a pesar de su tono ligero demostraba aires de absoluta seriedad con el rostro y miradas las cuales ahora estaban dirigidas hacia Sakura-

- **¿De qué hablas?** –Pregunto asombrada la pelirrosa de que su hermana supiera aquello, mas no era su intención esconder las cosas, solo no se explicaba de dónde demonios lo sabia-

- **De cuando ese extranjerito te beso frente a mi cuando ardías en fiebre, ¿No te lo dijo?** –pregunto Karin siendo rodeada nuevamente de un aura asesina, la única diferencia alarmante esta vez era que tenía un cuchillo en su mano y sus pies dispuestos a salir corriendo a asesinar a Sasuke-

Vale, una cosa era aguantar, pero que ese descarado se lo ocultara por tanto tiempo ¡Inaudito!

- **Si… si lo hizo** –respondió Sakura quien le dio la espalda a Karin solo para poder ir a buscar un botiquín a un mueble cercano y curar la herida de su dedo-

El silencio se creo, solo escuchaba el sonido de las cosas que revolvía Sakura en el botiquín y la llama encendida de la cocina con una olla encima. Se fijo en los pasos calmos que Sakura dio una vez tenia el alcohol y una curita para la herida, solo caminando desde el mueble hasta la mesa, mas en ningún momento dejo que sus ojos se vieran, pudo muy bien ocultar con su cabello sus ojos, solo podía ver como las mejillas de esta tenían un leve y tierno rubor en sus mejillas ademas de ver como intentaba no sonreír mordiéndose el labio.

_Aquellos gestos no pasaban desapercibidos por ella._

No, quizá era la que mejor conocía a Sakura, sus gestos, sus expresiones, incluso hubo un tiempo en que era su modelo a seguir, quien lo diría su hermana menor era su ejemplo, por eso la cuidaba, no quería que cambiara, era egoísta, deseaba que siempre se preocupara por ellos, solo de ellos.

_¿Ahora?, ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?_

- **Te gusta demasiado, ¿verdad?** –pregunto Karin volviendo a sus ojos sombríos, su tono de voz solo dejaba notar la preocupación que crecía en ella al tocarle el tema a Sakura-

- **A nadie le gusta hacerse heridas** –desvió el tema Sakura aun sin mostrarle los ojos pero dejando escapar una pequeña risilla ante su comentario-

_Apretó los puños_

- **¡Sasuke! ¡Hablo de Sasuke!** –exclamo con tono elevado Karin haciendo que Sakura le mirara exaltada, incluso con miedo ante sus ojos de reproche y sus puños completamente apretados-

_El silencio otorga_

- **Responde** –volvió a hablar la mayor de las hermanas en un tono más bajo, sin embargo su ceño fruncido y sus puños apretados no dejaban de reflejar un sentimiento algo amargo que esta tenía en el pecho-

- **No… no lo sé** –respondió Sakura desviándole la mirada a Karin, creándose nuevamente ese incomodo silencio en el que ninguna de las dos sabia que decir-

¿Qué podía hacer?, no estaba segura de nada, no creía estar enamorada de Sasuke hasta hace dos días, solo le veía como un amigo hasta ese entonces.

¿Ayer?

Fue totalmente diferente, hasta la hora de almuerzo aun podía pensar en Sasuke como un amigo. Las palabras de este confesando sin intención alguna de que le gustaba una chica obviamente la alarmaron, en ese momento se había sentido extrañamente mal, un sentimiento de vació se había apoderado de su pecho sin razón alguna.

¿Por qué?, ¿Era acaso que tenia miedo?, ¿Miedo de que Sasuke dejara de prestarle atención?, después de todo, ella era la mas cercana a Sasuke, ella era siempre la que andaba con él y él también parecía estar cómodo con su presencia. Intentaba ayudarle en todo, le nacía de forma natural, podía pedirle el mas estúpido de los favores sin darle nada a cambio y ella podía hacerlo.

_Algo a cambio…_

¿Había recibido alguna vez algo a cambio?, Sasuke algunas veces, muy pocas, de hecho una o dos veces le había dado las gracias, solo eso.

No, no era cierto, Sasuke igualmente había intentado siempre hacer algo por ella, él no era de las palabras, tampoco mucho de gestos cuando estos no eran necesarios, aun así había dejado su orgullo atrás por ella muchas veces. La vez que estaba muriendo en vida y él fue a buscar una medicina para ella a pesar de las muchas burlas que luego le significaron y que él había ignorado. Cuando usaba su brazo de almohada, lo que extrañamente se le había hecho una costumbre, se sentía tan cómoda abrazando su brazo que por eso siempre que podía lo hacia, sobre todo cuando le hacía sonrojar.

Era inocente, pero no tonta, sabia muy bien que Sasuke era un hombre y que se le subían los colores cuando le abrazaba, cosa que le gustaba, le encantaba sonrojarlo, sacarle ese lado tierno el cual conoció por primera vez cuando le consoló en el cementerio el día de todos los Santos, ese lado que seguía conociendo cada vez junto a su personalidad y sonrisas de medio lado que le hacían parecer un chico malo y misterioso cuando por el contrario era un chico tierno y solitario que lo único que clamaba era compañía.

¿Cuándo se dio cuenta de ello?

Quizá fue cuando en Halloween estuvieron a punto de besarse, en ese momento aun no sabia que estaba pasando con ella, pero desde aquella ocación comenzó a sentir su corazón latir con fuerza al lado de Sasuke sin incomodarse, pero tampoco se había dado el tiempo para reflexionar que era lo que sentía el porque le pasaba aquello, lo había tomado como algo normal ya que era la primera vez que se la pasaba tanto con un chico, incluso ya sus amigas le reclamaban que su poco tiempo ahora era solo para Sasuke y nada para ellas, varias veces la habían molestado diciendo que ambos parecían novios.

**Novios**

- **_*No se… ya ni lo que pienso… y en este momento, en lo único que pienso es en él*_** -suspiro con los ojos aguados, casi al punto de las lagrimas, realmente estaba demasiado confundida en ese momento y la mirada de Karin lo empeoraba todo, no le dejaba tranquila, no le dejaba pensar con claridad-

Vio como Karin se paro a su lado tomándole el hombro, logrando que su vista pasara de la nada hasta verle el rostro a Karin, no era una sonrisa de felicidad, pero si era una cara mas flexible que hace un rato.

- **No quiero que seas sincera conmigo Sakura, quiero que lo seas contigo misma** –confeso la pelirroja asombrando en absoluto a su hermanita menor por el rostro tan apacible que esta tenía cuando hablaba de algo que sabía muy bien ellos repudiaban-

- **De todas formas le van a golpear** –intento sonreír Sakura al momento de recordar de que pasara lo que pasara, fuera por un malentendido o porque les descubrieran, Sasuke siempre terminaba golpeado por su culpa y esta no parecía ser la excepción-

- **Prometo no hacerlo** –suspiro cerrando los ojos Karin intentando encontrar algún lugar de su mente para convencerse de lo que dijo y de que intentaría cumplirlo, mas aun así hasta para ella era difícil creérselo-

- **¡¿Qué?!** –pregunto en exclamación con ojos de platos Sakura y una tremenda gota en la cabeza, estaba en la misma situación de Karin, intentando buscar algún lugar en su mente para convencerse de que lo que había escuchado no era producto de su imaginación, de hecho hasta los dedos se metió en los oídos para ver si los tenia sucios y había escuchado mal, mas pronto se encontró con la sorpresa de que era real-

- **Sabes Sakura, Sasori ha tenido novias, muchas, tú misma eres testigo de ello, Gaara ahora tiene novia, Juugo, bueno, él está enamorado y no lo admite, yo por mi lado, también tengo un amigo especial al cual le tengo pendiente un puñetazo por la pelea que tuvimos por su "hermosa" primita** –recordó con aura asesina y maniaca Karin, después de la pelea que sostuvieron por teléfono, ya que no podía salir y en realidad le llamo para cancelar las citas de esa semana, ni siquiera le había dejado explicar nada y le había colgado-

¡Nadie le colgaba a Haruno Karin y salia ileso! ¡Aun cuando fuera Suigetzu!

- **¿Peleaste con Suigetzu?** –pregunto más que asombrada Sakura, después de todo, sabia de las ínfimas discusiones de ambos, pero eran solo peleas infantiles y no conflictos más graves, de hecho, hasta culpa sentía de que hubieran tenido su primera pelea fuerte por culpa de ella-

- **Cualquiera que golpee a tu prima y la mande al hospital reclamaría, mas siendo nosotros, pero ese no es el punto** –aclaro de inmediato Karin quien se encamino para sentarse frente a la silla de Sakura, después de todo, aquella conversación sin duda daría para largo-

- **¿El punto?** –Volvió a preguntar Sakura, no era muy común que Karin se cruzara de brazos con seriedad y pudiera mantener una charla de forma madura, así que realmente estaba curiosa-

- **Dime Sakura, cuando intestas recordar a mamá, ¿Qué es lo que ves?** –devolvió la pregunta Karin quien sonrió cabizbaja ocultando muy bien sus ojos con su cabello en la espera que Sakura intentara hacer lo que le pidió-

Se llevo un dedo a la barbilla intentando pensar, aunque por mas que lo hacia no lo recordaba muy claramente, debía suponer que era usual, su madre murió hace diez años, cuando ella apenas tenia seis, a pesar de que sabía que sus ojos eran del mismo color y de que su cabello era tan rojo como el de sus hermanos, no tenía una imagen nítida de ella, en parte porque solo quedaba una fotografía de ella en la casa, una que estaba en el cuarto que antes solía ser de su madre y que casi no ocupaban por el recuerdo de ella.

El resto de las fotos habían desaparecido, se habían deshecho de ellas sus hermanos mayores, entre Juugo y Sasori lo hicieron cuando ella cayó enferma en el hospital con la fiebre mas alta que alguna vez alguien podría haber sentido, rozando la muerte por ello, el estrés de esa época había colapsado su pequeño cuerpo, por eso habían decidido no tener muchas cosas de sus padres, en parte por la salud mental de todos y la otra parte para no traerle recuerdos amargos a ella quien al parece fue la mas afectada con el suceso de sus padres.

Se arto, no podía pensar en la imagen de su madre, no quería ni intentarlo con el de su padre. Cerró los ojos tratando de recordar alguna ocacion en familia de cuando fuera pequeña.

**"¡La cena esta lista!"**

- **_*¿De quién es esa voz?*_** -se pregunto al escuchar una voz infantil entre sus recuerdos, algo que no entendía del todo cuando se supone estaba buscando a su madre en sus recuerdos-

**"¡Guau! ¡Se ve delicioso mi pequeña Sakura!"**-

**_*¿Podría ser?*_** -se asombro al reconocer la segunda voz que apareció en un recuerdo antiguo, aquella voz masculina del adolescente que recordaba era su hermano mayor-

_- ¡La cena esta lista! –aviso la pequeña pelirrosa quien se bajo de su banca al frente de la cocina, luciendo un pequeño delantal algo más claro que su rosa cabello y su cabello ya no tan corto tomado en una coleta alta-_

_- ¡Guau! ¡Se ve deliciosa mi pequeña Sakura! –sonrió divertido el pelirrojo Sasori de unos quince años quien se asomo para ver la olla y descubrir el estofado que Sakura había preparado y que realmente se veía apetecible-_

_- Muchas gracias –sonrió feliz Sakura quien se desamarro el cabello dejando ver que lo tenía un poco pasado los hombros en largo y se quitaba su delantal de cocina-_

_- Voy a buscar al resto para que vengan a la mesa –aviso Sasori a quien le salió una gota en la cabeza cuando Sakura le miro con ojos fulminantes y le tomo de la manga de su camisa y lo empujo en una silla logrando que este cayera sentado en ella-_

_- Tu te sientas y te relajas, debes estar cansado después del trabajo –ordeno Sakura con un dedo levantado y ojos acusadores logrando que al pelirrojo le saliera una tremenda gota en la cabeza por la mirada de reproche de la pequeña pelirrosa-_

_- Estoy bien Sakura –sonrió nervioso Sasori, no podía creer como su hermanita de tan solo seis años le controlaba tanto, se preocupaba tanto por él y además hacia de todo sin queja alguna-_

_- Sin peros, yo voy –aviso Sakura sin cambiar su mirada de reproche en primera instancia, mas luego, cuando sintió la mano de Sasori sobre su cabeza y como este le acariciaba la cabeza, abrió los ojos sin entender el porqué de aquel gesto de su hermano-_

_- Gracias mami –sonrió feliz el pelirrojo, feliz y a la vez con algo de orgullo, aunque aquel ambiente tan cálido se acabo cuando este le llamo con el único sobrenombre que a ella no le gustaba y menos cuando le cerraban un ojo-_

_- ¡Que no me llames asi! –reclamo Sakura siendo rodeada por un aura negativa mientras ahora su recuerdo se alejaba de Sasori y se dirigía a la puerta que daba a la escalera para buscar a todos-_

Abrió los ojos impresionada, no había logrado recordar a su madre, muy por el contrario, se vio así misma hace años, cocinando para todos, recordando lo tarde que era ya que Sasori por esos años terminaba la escuela mientras trabajaba para mantenerlos y ella siempre preocupada de él solo le dejaba descansar cuando estaba en casa.

_Solo había podido…_

- **Ves lo mismo que nosotros** –afirmo Karin quien golpeo con un dedo al frente de Sakura con una sonrisa un tanto divertida y a la vez nostálgica, noto también como esta bajaba la cabeza ante aquello-

_… verse a sí misma_

- **¿Por qué?** –pregunto sin entender nada, es decir, está bien, lo admitía, ella era siempre la que tomaba el rol de la madre y la dueña de casa, pero al menos debía poder recordar a su madre, aprendió de ella a cómo hacer las cosas, no podía olvidarla así de fácil-

_No es fácil, pero diez años son suficientes_

- **Desde que mamá murió tú has sido quien nos ha cuidado, quien nos ha mantenido unidos, fuiste tan necesaria para nosotros que temimos que te alejaras de nosotros si alguien se te acercaba demasiado, puesto que para ti nosotros no somos tan indispensables como tú para nosotros, en un principio todos nos utilizamos** –reconoció Karin con el tono de culpa en la voz, aun así una sonrisa algo divertida apareció en su rostro al recordar aquellos tiempos, lo que decía era verdad, pero aquella situación se había dado de forma tan espontanea que a ninguno parecía importarles-

- **Si no lo hacía, todos hubieran tomado rumbos diferentes y por los que iban no eran muy buenos, aunque los tuyos aun no son muy buenos** –comento Sakura con ojos entrecerrados y rostro de reproche cual madre mira a su hija con desaprobación por desobedecer por eneaba vez las ordenes que se le daban o por no seguir consejos de nadie y hacer lo que se le daba la gana-

- **Y por eso es que todos te consideramos nuestra madre** –sonrió divertida la pelirroja al notar que con los años aquella faceta maternal de Sakura solo iba en incremento y aun así odiaba que le dijeran como lo que realmente actuaba-

- **¡Karin!** –reclamo Sakura con su ahora habitual aura asesina y ojos de triángulos, furiosos porque nunca le hacían caso, siempre le llamaban así, su intención jamás fue reemplazar a su madre, no lo entendían, era por eso que odiaba que le llamaran así-

- **Todos nosotros, tarde o temprano separaremos caminos, todos ya hemos comenzado a hacer vidas a parte, Sasori no nos durara mucho mas aquí en la casa, yo creo que no es la intención de nadie el retenerle aquí, ¿Opinas lo mismo?** –pregunto con un aire de nostalgia Karin al recordar que Sasori ya estaba ganándose un espacio en la empresa donde trabajaba, un lugar que le costó años de sacrificio y que tendría mas de no ser por ellos-

- **Él hará su vida algún día** –suspiro también Sakura, Sasori ya tenía veinticinco años, es la edad en que las personas usualmente quieren comenzar una vida propia, pero allí estaba Sasori, con ellos aun, cuidándoles en todo lo que podía, al igual que ella misma-

- **Hermanita** –llamo Karin la atención de Sakura, haciendo que esta se asombrara de sobre manera cuando la pelirroja tomo sus manos entre las de ella con un aire de total cariño rodeándole- **tu ya te privaste de tu infancia por nosotros, eso jamás lo vas a recuperar y es ahora que lo vengo a entender, pasara lo mismo con tu adolescencia si seguimos así, no quiero retenerte más tiempo, aunque me duela, estas creciendo y si te gusta un chico, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré apoyándote, y golpeándolo si te hace llorar alguna vez** –sonrió de medio lado algo macabra al decir lo último, pero cada palabra le había costado un mundo decirlas-

No se había dado cuenta de lo que Sakura había vivido durante años, al madurar pudo entenderlo, aun estaba madurando, quizá fue la que lo hizo mas lento, pero quería lo suficiente a Sakura para no causarle mas dolor, ella era la mayor, ella era la que siempre debió haber jugado el papel que Sakura jugo, le daría su libertad, le apoyaría siempre que pudiese.

Una de las razones por las que confiaba en decir aquello es que sabia que Sakura sentía algo por Sasuke, por ende aborrecía con todo su ser al azabache, pero se dio cuenta de que ese tipo no era una tan mala persona, escucho de la boca de Moegui como este les defendió en Halloween, escucho de la boca de Juugo como ademas había consolado a Sakura y la había hecho sonreír con calidez entre lagrimas, ella misma pudo ver con sus ojos lo mucho que Sasuke se preocupaba por ella, y lo que ella sentía por él, situación descubierta cuando se enfermo y pudo llorar solo con él y confesarle lo que a ellos jamas les confeso, ese profundo miedo de quedarse sola.

Si seguía así, Sakura se quedaría sola solo por el egoísmo de ellos, tenia amigos y ni aun así pasaba mucho con ellos por cuidarles a ellos, a sus hermanos mayores. No lo permitiría mas tiempo, no si podía darle la felicidad a su hermana de sentirse querida no por solo el hacer todo por ellos, se merecía alguna vez en su vida sentirse libre de esas cadenas de la soledad y ser una chica común y corriente.

_Enamorarse como toda adolescente tenía derecho a hacerlo_

- **Sakura, eres mi modelo a seguir desde siempre, esta vez quiero que me enseñes a mí a madurar, es tu turno de vivir** –hablo con convicción Karin al segundo de apretar mas las manos de Sakura con seguridad, haciendo que la misma Sakura bajara la vista con asombro al sentir el agarre más fuerte de las manos de Karin sobre las suyas-

Estaba asombrada, no entendía cuando había madurado, no entendía muchas cosas, en parte porque su mente ese día era un completo caos. Admitía que se privo de muchas cosas, jamas le importo, pero Karin tenia razón, el tiempo no se recupera, ya había perdido su infancia, recordaba sus días de pequeña haciendo compras de la casa, el como todos siempre de pequeña le alagaban por mantener un hogar casi completamente sola y escuchar murmullos tras ellas de la lastima que todos le tenían por ella tener que hacerlo. Recordaba esos días donde después de hacer las compras caminaba con las bolsas hasta la casa, pasando por varias plazas y parques donde veía a niños de su edad jugando en los juegos, varias veces viéndose tentada a querer hacerlo y privándose de ello porque sabía que tenía que cumplirle a sus hermanos.

Esos días donde cocinaba, lavaba, planchaba, hacia el aseo y demás cosas aun cuando no tenia la estatura ni para tomar la escoba desde arriba.

Esa fue su vida de pequeña, solitaria, encerrada en un mundo que no le correspondía y que asumió solo para poder ver a sus hermanos junto a ella.

Sonrió con cariño, no se arrepentia de esos recuerdos, lo habia hecho por voluntad propia, aun sin el apoyo de sus hermanos, siempre los sintio con ella y esa era la fuerza que siempre tuvo para seguir tenia razón, algún día esa luz se iría y se quedaría sola de nuevo si seguía así

_Esta vez sería su turno de ser una chica_

OoOoOoO

En ese momento su tic nervioso era poderosamente notorio. Aquello era indigno, no, peor que indigno, su madre habia pasado por sobre su autoridad una vez mas y eso en esta ocasión era completamente inconcebible.

Ver él como Sasuke estaba sentado y con la cabeza apoyada en la camilla de su madre, usando sus brazos de almohada, durmiendo relajadamente mientras Mikoto le acariciaba la cabeza como a un bebe era totalmente inaudito, sobre todo cuando Sasuke estaba alli porque él le habia dejado alli en la mañana a modo de castigo por haber sido suspendido cuando llevaba menos de un año en la escuela.

¡Inaudito!

- **¡¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí?! ¡No deberías estarle apapachando!**–reclamo Itachi con ojos de reproche, es más, incluso un aura maligna le rodeaba al ver a su hermano pequeño tan cómodo ante las caricias de su madre cuando debía estarle hirviendo la cabeza estudiando bajo el riguroso régimen que le había encargado a su madre-

- **Tranquilo Itachi**–sonrió nerviosa Mikoto al ver la ira de su hijo mayor el cual incluso tenia ojos de triángulos mirando con reproche a Sasuke-

- **¡Madre! ¡Se supone que Sasuke esta castigado! ¡Quiere decir que tienes que ser dura con él!**–explico Itachi, él muy buen sabía que su madre era muy cariñosa con Sasuke, aunque pensó que sería lo suficientemente responsable como para saber que si Sasuke estaba castigado ella tendría que hacer cumplir ese castigo-

- **Nunca ha sido mi estilo y lo sabes bien**–reconoció Mikoto quien seguía sonriendo divertida ante la actitud de Itachi, a pesar de lo infantil que fuese, su hijo siempre intentaba poner el lado duro como el hombre de la casa, la disciplina y las ordenes, aun cuando no fuera responsabilidad suya-

_Vivo retrato de su marido_

- **Me conto el porqué le suspendieron y llego a entenderlo, no le reprochare nada por eso**–comento la pelinegra quien quito la mano de la cabeza de Sasuke quien seguía dormido en la camilla muy plácidamente mientras ella agarraba la chaqueta de este y la colocaba sobre su hijo menor-

- **Aun así, no era motivo, él tiene que concentrarse en sus estudios y no en sus amiguitos**–reclamo Itachi con los brazos cruzados, tenían que ser duros con él, ellos no estaban en ese país para hacer amigos, ellos no formarían su vida definitiva allí y eso estaba decidido, lo único en lo que Sasuke debía concentrarse era en cumplir con su única responsabilidad, el estudio-

- **Me agrada que Sasuke defienda a sus amigos**–defendió la madre de los chicos quien endurecía poco a poco su mirada para con su hijo mayor quien sabia no daría su brazo a torcer como el hombre de la casa, pero allí estaba por definirse quien dictaría las normas del juego-

- **Sasuke tiene que pasar este año si no quiere atrasar la escuela para cuando volvamos a Estados Unidos**–en aquello ambos concordaban, pero tenían visiones muy diferentes, Mikoto sabía que Sasuke pasaría bien el año sin importar que pasara y por ello no se preocupaba tanto de la escuela de Sasuke, confiaba en que cumpliría, en cambio Itachi sabía que las distracciones estaban allí y que para Sasuke, para el cual era una novedad tener amigos o que le gustara una chica, terminaría por distrayéndole de los estudios y correr el riesgo de que no diera el cien por ciento de su mismo-

- **Y tiene todo el derecho a tener amigos y defenderlos si le da la gana, sobre todo si se trata de Sakura**–volvió a defender Mikoto a su hijo menor, realmente estaba muy agradecida con todos los chicos que Sasuke tenía por amigos allí en Japón, sobre todo estaba agradecido con Sakura, sabía que cualquier chica no haría lo que ella hace por un amigo que recién conoció, y Sakura realmente le había ayudado mucho a Sasuke, incluso a Itachi como para que este venga y les arruine la vida a ambos-

- **Sasuke no tiene tiempo para esas cosas, tiene que estudiar más que nunca**–reclamo nuevamente Itachi, en ese momento, cuando más necesitaba que Sasuke aprendiera rápidamente era la única vez que se dignaba a darse el tiempo de hacer más cosas a parte de estudiar, lo cual era lo contrario a lo que hacía en Norteamérica-

- **Itachi, Sasuke nunca ha tenido verdaderos amigos, jamás le gusto una chica, nunca había actuado así por alguien quien le importara, está creciendo como persona y no le quitare ni le privare de esas experiencias**–hablo con total seriedad Mikoto, para ella como madre el crecimiento personal de su hijo era tanto o aun más importante que los estudios de este por la simple razón de que sabía que Sasuke cumplía siempre con sus deberes, no estaba mal darle un poco de apoyo cuando se trataba de un tema que no fuera la escuela, sobre todo si eso le hacía feliz-

- **Puede hacerlo, pero no aquí**–el aquí o el donde fuera esa vez no corría, Itachi sabía muy bien porque hacia las cosas, sabía que cada día que pasaba Sasuke con la pelirrosa le gustaba cada vez más, sabia también que si eso sucedía, Sasuke jamás seria el mismo cuando volvieran a Estados Unidos, por eso no quería dejarle relacionarse con Sakura mas allá de lo estrictamente estudiantil-

- **Hijo, tu siempre has tenido amigos y eres un genio en casi todo, creo que para ti no es un misterio que Sasuke siempre ha vivido bajo tu sombra** –afirmo Mikoto lo ya sabido por ambos, Itachi también tenía que ser honesto, por mucho que quisiera a Sasuke, él sabía que siempre había sido el favorito de su padre y que todos siempre conocían a Sasuke por _"el hermano pequeño de Itachi"_ y no por ser el mismo- **deja que esta vez sea él quien viva**–pidió un tanto más relajada Mikoto queriendo que su hijo mayor entendiera su preocupación por Sasuke, no le creía tan inmaduro o egoísta para no entender aquello-

- **No eres tonta mamá, tu también debes saber lo de Sakura, Sasuke no se puede enamorar y Sakura tampoco de él, ¡Les va a doler y costar superarlo!**–alzo la voz un poco con lo ultimo el mayor de los hermanos queriendo que se le metiera bien en claro a su madre la situación que él como hermano mayor estaba viviendo y ella no por estar en el hospital-

Aquello sí que fue una mala decisión, enseguida su rostro imperturbable cambio a uno un poco mas pálido al ver la gélida mirada de su madre, una mirada que jamas había conocido de ella, no era una de reproche, es mas, casi pudo ver desprecio en su mirada. Vale, sabia que estaba siendo egoísta con Sasuke, pero creía que aquello era lo mejor, Mikoto no sabia de nada de la vida que ellos llevaban fuera de esas cuatro paredes, a duras penas lo que le contaban era lo que sabía ella.

- **Te voy a dejar en claro una sola cosa Itachi, yo soy la madre de ustedes, yo soy quien toma las decisiones ¡Y a mi no me vienes a alzar la voz! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! ¡Que seas ahora el hombre de la casa no te da ningún derecho o privilegio por sobre mi persona!**–le dejo bien en claro Mikoto agudizando su vista hasta Itachi quien del susto tuvo que retroceder un paso-

Sus ojos estaban en completo abiertos, jamas había visto a su madre con esa faceta de fiera leona protegiendo a sus cachorros, nunca había demostrado ser dura con ellos, siempre era dulce y cálida, aquello solo le demostraba que quizá paso el limite de lo aceptable al alzarle la voz a su madre, también debía hacer una auto retrospección respecto a ello.

- **No te metas en la vida de Sasuke, es suya, deja que la viva como se le plazca, si me entero por cualquier medio que estas interfiriendo la vida de Sasuke, yo renuncio a mi terapia, te lo advierto**–amenazo de inmediato Mikoto a sabiendas de que eso era lo único que tenia para poder chantajear a su hijo mayor, el hecho de que ella renunciara a la terapia por voluntad era el peor de los escenarios en cualquiera de los aspectos y situaciones-

- **¿Por qué le defiendes?, se supone que quieres lo mejor para ambos, deberías estar de mi lado**–pregunto Itachi sin entender el motivo de la fiereza de su madre, no lo entendía, él era quien vivía cada momento con Sasuke y él era quien sabia mejor que nadie la situación, su madre debería apoyarle a él en la toma de sus decisiones, como siempre lo hacía, era la primera vez que su madre se negaba a alguna de sus decisiones-

- **Porque Itachi, Sasuke ya ha vivido mucho tiempo bajo nuestras normas y a la sombra de nuestras decisiones y él jamás ha objetado, esta vez, es su turno de elegir que hacer, es su turno, déjalo ser libre, aunque sea temporalmente**–pidió Mikoto al mayor de sus hijos haciendo que este bajara la cabeza con los ojos algo tristones posados sobre Sasuke-

Siempre supo que Sasuke vivía bajo su sombra, sin tener amigos, sin méritos porque él se los habia ya quitado todos, su padre había tenido ojos solo para él que era el mayor, y aun cuando él quisiera mucho a Sasuke por ser su hermano menor, sabia lo mucho que este sufrió en su infancia por estar detrás de él siempre.

No tenía amigos, solo se concentraba en sus estudios, pasaba en la casa como un chico solitario, estudiando, leyendo, ayudando a su madre, esa era la vida de Sasuke, incluso admitía que este se aburría en la casa y que por eso su madre había intentado enseñarle japonés, solo como un hobbie para que no se aburriera, lo cual le ayudo mucho en la circunstancia tan repentina que ahora estaban viviendo. Supo por ello que el fuerte de Sasuke por sobre el suyo, era los idiomas, le agradaba saber que Sasuke era mejor que él en algo.

Solo tuvo dos amigos, de los cuales ni siquiera podía decir que eran amigos, ya que Shino y Chouji a corta edad separaron sus caminos de los de Sasuke y jamás se volvieron a ver, Sasuke se había vuelto aun mas solitario y mas callado.

Nunca se quejo, siempre acataba, algo por lo que daba gracias ya que si Sasuke hubiera salido mas rebelde jamas podrían haber sostenido la situación que ahora vivían, no podría confiar en dejar solo a Sasuke en la casa, no podría haber confiado en que no seria un problema durante la estadía en Japón, su madre tenia razón, Sasuke ya había vivido mucho tiempo bajo las decisiones de ambos sin queja alguna y siempre ayudando y acatando, era por eso que su madre quería verle feliz, sonriendo como un chico normal, con amigos, encariñado con una chica, como cualquier adolescente.

Suspiro

Esta vez era su turno de acatar las decisiones que Sasuke y su madre tomaran y el turno de Sasuke de decidir que quería hacer con su vida de allí en adelante.

_Su turno de vivir_

**_Y es así como el pajaro extiende las alas antes de lanzarse del nido_**


	20. Impulso

A esa hora de la clase de matemáticas la mayoría ya se había rendido por completo y ella no era la excepción Escuchaba a muchos pedirse ayuda entre si, muchos compartían conocimientos, otros peleaban al decir que tenían la razón algunos otros simplemente copiaban resultados de otros, algunos consultaban sus libros, algunos simplemente inventaban la resolución de los ejercicios y el resto que no hacia nada, como Naruto vale hacer notar, ya ni siquiera ponían a funcionar su cerebro y preferían conversar de otros temas con los demás que se habían rendido.

_A pesar de que aquel trabajo valía un veinte por ciento de la nota semestral_

Aquel era el motivo por el cual ella no podía rendirse, tenia que sacar buena calificación ¡Tenia que hacerlo! Pero era inútil los números eran su debilidad, sobre todo porque perdió las clases de esas ultimas dos semanas y con ello mucha de la materia que allí entraba.

_Y recordó, que a su lado había un genio_

Sus ojitos brillaron instantáneamente ¡Sasuke debía tener la respuesta a sus predicamentos!, miren que ella craneandose cuando su compañero tenia la respuesta y dudaba por completo que le negara su ayuda.

Al mirar al lado donde su compañero estaba, no pudo evitar que una gota adornara su cabeza, había estado tan concentrada en la maldita guia de ejercicios que no se había dado cuenta de cuando Sasuke se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa usando sus brazos como almohada.

Mentalmente se estaba debatiendo entre despertarlo para pedirle ayuda o dejarlo dormir tranquilo. La pregunta era, ¿Por qué lo quería dejar dormir?, fácil se veía tan lindo durmiendo, con esa cara de niño inocente, incluso su rostro parecía mas relajado, cuando estaba despierto su semblante siempre era serio, alerta, como esperando a estar preparado ante cualquier cosa que le hiciera daño, pero dormido no era mas que un niño, no, aun cuando estuviera durmiendo no perdía su aire de chico guapo.

- **Quedan quince minutos chicos y debido a que veo ya a muchos conversando, ya habrán terminado, así que subiré la ponderación a treinta por ciento de la nota** –anuncio Iruka logrando que todos sus alumnos, incluso los que ya se habían rendido, ahora quedaran petrificados ante la nueva noticia-

- **¡¿Qué?! ** -exclamaron todos, claro, menos Sasuke y otros mas que estaban durmiendo y que ni siquiera una manada de elefantes les harían despertar-

- **¡Nadie pudo haber terminado aun!** –reclamo cierto rubio de ojos azules a quien realmente le toco el tema de que aumentaran el porcentaje porque a él realmente le causaba problemas en sus calificaciones las cuales ya no eran demacrado buenas y en esa guía ya se había rendido-

- **Te equivocas, Sasuke ya entrego su ****guía** –anuncio Iruka haciendo que todos se quedaran con ojos de platos bien redonditos y miraran a donde Sasuke ahora dormía muy plácidamente, momento en que todos quedaron con una gota ne la cabeza entendiendo el porque el Uchiha estaba tan relajado-

- **¡Maldito teme! ¡¿Cómo quiere que nos comparemos con ese subnormal genio superdesarrollado?!** –exclamo Naruto reclamándole a su sensei mientras apuntaba a su compañero de clase quien si hubiera estado despierto todos jurarían que ya lo hubiera golpeado por aquellos apodos-

- **Catorce minutos y contando** –aviso Iruka mirando su reloj con una venita en la cabeza, si no lo hacia Naruto no se callaría y funciono mejor de lo que pensaba ya que todos se colocaron a hacer sus guías, algunos con auras depresivas y otros con tic's nerviosos en sus cejas por no entender nada-

- _***¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?, ¡¿Qué hago?!***_ -se revolvía el cabello Sakura en busca de una solución mientras miraba y miraba su hoja de ejercicios sin mayores resultados, estaba desesperada, si fuera biología, historia o cualquier asignatura normal no seria problema-

¡Pero tenia que ser precisamente matemáticas!

_Decidido, tenia que hacerlo, despertaría a Sasuke_

Miro a su lado con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos con ese brillo de inseguridad por lo que tendría que hacer. Inconscientemente, se fijo en el rostro apacible del Uchiha, no, mas que en su rostro, en su boca, en sus labios. Se le sonrojaron las mejillas de nuevo, en todo aquel día no había podido si quiera ver a Sasuke a los ojos, si lo miraba de reojo se sonrojaba, no entendía que le pasaba.

- **Diez minutos** – volvió a anunciar Iruka, haciendo que a Sakura se le desapareciera su sonrojo, ¿de verdad se había quedado viendo a Sasuke casi cuatro minutos?, ya había desperdiciado valioso tiempo-

_¡Al demonio con la siesta de Sasuke! ¡Ahora si realmente lo necesitaba!_

Antes de siquiera poner una de sus manos en él, se fijo en las hojas sobre las cuales Sasuke dormía claro, el ya había terminado, era un genio en toda materia, Sasuke podía aprender todo lo que alguna vez se había propuesto. Había algo extraño, a parte de las hojas de la guía podía ver algunos cálculos de algunos ejercicios, vio algo que realmente no esperaba.

"**Si tienes problemas, revisa mis hojas"**

Las letras occidentales que claramente iban dirigidas hasta ella le sorprendieron bastante. Tomo las hojas que no fueran los ejercicios de la guía de Sasuke, asombrándose de sobremanera. Se había tomado la molestia de hacer cada ejercicio paso por paso, incluso anotando algunos detalles de cosas complejas que ella no podía entender por ser complicadas.

Volvió a ver a Sasuke, no podía creer que este se haya tomado tantas molestias solo por ella. ¿Cuándo Sasuke comenzó a conocerla tanto?, aunque pensándolo para nadie era novedad que las matemáticas le costaban, no fallaba, pero le costaban, parece que su compañero sabia perfectamente que era lo que sabia y lo que no porque solo estaba detallado lo que ella no podía entender.

¿Cuánto tiempo debió haberla estado observando para eso?

- **Se acabo el tiempo chicos, vayan entregándome las ****guías** –anuncio Iruka logrando que todos sus alumnos se quedaran pálidos por haber avanzado tan poco y quedarles poco tiempo-

- **De otros diez minutos Iruka-sensei** – pidió con cara de borrego degollado Naruto a quien le acompañaron varios de la clase solidarizando en la petición del rubio-

- _***Un poquito mas de tiempo, solo un poquito, distrae a Iruka-sensei un poco mas***_ -pensaba la pelirrosa Haruno haciendo los ejercicios lo mas rápido que podía y cuidando que cualquier error pastel no se le pasara ya que siempre en matemáticas sus errores eran completamente estúpidos-

- **Naruto, en tu caso, diez minutos no hacen diferencia** –se mofo Iruka haciendo a todos los del curso reír mientras Naruto era rodeado con una depresiva aura debido a que su maestro tenia razón, iba a reprobar de seguro-

- _***Te debo una Sasuke***_ -sonrió divertida Sakura quien soltó el lápiz con un suspiro de tranquilidad al por fin haber terminado su guía de ejercicios-

OoOoOoO

Caminaba muy a gusto, ese dia habia resultado de cierta forma tranquilizante para sus nervios, pensaba que no podría controlarse frente a Sasuke, aunque le resulto muy bien, solo tenia que evitarle un poco la mirada y era suficiente. No importaba cuanto le gustaran esos ojos negros, no los vería de frente, sino su camuflaje seria descubierto

¿Qué descubrirían?

Que quizá estaba sintiendo algo demasiado fuerte por Sasuke, algo que no podía darle una explicación lógica, algo que no había sentido ni siquiera por él antes del día que a Hanare le rompieron la nariz.

_Algo que no le dejaba dejar de pensar en él_

Detuvo su paso al verse parada en frente de una pequeña plaza. Los juegos estaban cubiertos de nieve, hacia poco habia dejado de nevar, el frio se sentía completamente, aun así le daba algo de nostalgia ver aquellos juegos.

"**¡Sakura! ¡Vamos al sube y baja!"**

_Lo recordaba_

"**Los columpios están desocupados, solo un rato, ¿si?"**

Aquella plaza

_- ¡Sakura! ¡Vamos al sube y baja! –se escucho a un pequeño rubio de unos ocho años quien tenia a todo su grupo por detrás corriendo tras él hasta donde cierta pelirrosa pasaba con varias bolsas-_

_- Lo siento Naruto, tengo que llevar esto a casa, tengo que terminar la cena antes de que Sasori y Juugo lleguen –se excuso con nerviosismo la pequeña pelirrosa de ocho años mostrando unas bolsas de supermercado y varias cosas mas que había comprado para su casa-_

_- Nunca juegas con nosotros Sakura –expreso con un puchero una pequeña chica de ojos perlados_

_- Los columpios están desocupados, solo un rato, ¿si? – pidió con cara de borrego la hermana gemela del rubio, misma cara que Naruto coloco junto a varios mas de sus amigos-_

_- Lo siento, pero no puedo chicos –se disculpo una vez mas Sakura, aquello era una escena casi diaria cuando a esa hora todos sus amigos estaban en los parques desde que eran pequeños-_

_- Ya déjenla, no la molesten tanto, si dijo no es porque no – defendió un chico algo mayor que ellos, ese era Neji siempre saliendo a su ayuda incluso cuando eran pequeños-_

- _**¿Cuento tiempo ya de eso?**_ –se pregunto en voz baja la pelirrosa quien ahora estaba solo sentada en aquel columpio de sus recuerdos-

Aquel columpio que muchas veces quiso montar y que nunca tuvo tiempo porque siempre estaba ocupada haciendo cosas de la casa o estudiando. Nada mas últimamente había tenido algo mas de tiempo porque ahora sus hermanos pasaban gran parte del tiempo fuera de casa.

"**¡Salta ahora!"**

- _**Saltar…**_ -susurro con algo de nostalgia mirando delante de ella sin poder evitar que las imágenes aparecieran en su cabeza como una cinta de vídeo-

_- ¿Qué nunca te has subido a un columpio? –pregunto asombrada una Ino de alrededor de doce años de edad quien por fin pudo convencer a Sakura de tomarse un día e ir con ellos a relajarse un rato después de clases-_

_- Por eso me da algo de miedo –confeso con la mejillas algo sonrojadas de vergüenza la pelirrosa dejando a todos impactados, ya que si bien no jugaba con ellos jamas pensaron que esta misma no hubiera jamas subido a un columpio-_

_- Mira, me columpiare contigo – sonrió Ino quien tomo la mano de Sakura y fue corriendo donde estaban los columpios-_

_Dejarla sentada en uno solo fue una gracia, ya que veía como Ino se columpiaba como si fuera una niña chiquita, a pesar de eso la altura que lograba era increíble, parecía que volaba, que era completamente libre._

_Y ella también quería hacerlo_

_Comenzó__ a mover las piernas suavemente solo para darse un leve impulso, tenia algo de miedo al movimiento, pero si Ino podía hacerlo, ¿Por qué no ella?, solo que… no espero que alguien se colocaba tras ella empujándole y haciendo que su altura se elevara mas de lo que ella hubiera deseado._

_- ¡No tan fuerte Naruto! –grito con algo de miedo Sakura quien veía a sus amigos hacia abajo cuando estaba en el aire, incluso iba mas alto que Ino quien también quedo con una expresión de terror al ver su altura-_

_- ¡Salta ahora! –animo Naruto a la pelirrosa, él saltaba de lo mas bien desde esa altura y sabia lo genial que se sentía estar desde el aire, quería que su amiga experimentara aquello-_

_- ¡¿Saltar?! –pregunto alterada Sakura aferrándose lo que mas podía a las cadenas que sujetaban el columpio a su arco, esas que sonaban tanto que parecía que se iban a romper-_

_- ¡¿Estas loco?! ¡Sakura apenas si se sabe columpiar! –exclamo preocupado Neji al ver que Sakura tenia los ojos cerrados con fuerza, la sensación del columpio no es algo que se maneje tan fácilmente, sobre todo si Sakura jamas se había columpiado así-_

_- No es problema, ¡Sakura puede hacerlo! – volvió a sonreír el pequeño rubio alentando a la pelirrosa a atreverse a saltar-_

_- ¡Bájenme! –grito con miedo la pequeña pelirrosa al ver que la fuerza del columpio no disminuía ni un poco, cada impulso para ella era como la eternidad misma-_

_- ¡Salta Sakura! –grito Naruto divertido esperando ver a su amiga saltar de aquel columpio justo como cada uno de ellos siempre hacían de pequeños-_

- **Que recuerdo…** -volvió a suspirar la pelirrosa con algo de burla así misma, realmente no quería terminar de ver aquel recuerdo-

- **¿No estas algo grande para los columpios?** –pregunto con diversión la voz de cierto azabache que la pelirrosa reconoció tan bien que hasta las orejas se le colocaron rojas-

- **Sasuke… ¿Qué haces aquí? ** –pregunto dándose vuelta para verle, solo un instante, porque al siguiente desvió sus ojos de los de él por el nerviosismo que aun sentía al verlo-

- **Iba camino al hospital** – respondió Sasuke quien desvió su camino hasta quedar justo detrás de Sakura, entendiendo el porque esta le desviaba los ojos-

En todo el día, no le había visto a la cara, incluso estaba arrepentido de aquella vez pasarse del limite y actuar como lo hizo, lo único que en ese momento quería era que Sakura volviera a actuar de la manera usual, como antes de esas dos semanas, como antes de que la besara.

_Sentía__ un vació muy grande al estar tan distanciado de ella_

- **Cierto, te queda de paso, entonces no te detengo** –hablo Sakura sin siquiera voltear a ver a Sasuke, no quería detenerle en su paso para ir a ver a su madre, aun cuando deseaba con todo su corazón estar con él un rato aunque fuera en silencio, no le impediría ir a ver a su madre-

- **No hay problema, no le dije a mi madre si iba o no hoy** –se justifico Sasuke sabiendo que mentía, la verdad había quedado de ir después de clases, pero también sabia que su madre entendería si no llegaba, no era de las que hacia problema por su falta de un solo día- **¿Quieres que te columpie?** – ofreció sin saber que mas decir, agarrando las cadenas del columpio sin notar como del otro lado el rostro de Sakura se torno pálido-

- **N-no… ¡Espera!** –exclamo con fuerza la pelirrosa al sentir que Sasuke había agarrado las cadenas de su columpio-

Cerro los ojos con fuerza, no le agradaba para nada la sensación del movimiento del columpio, entre sus recuerdos de la infancia aquel era uno de los que quería borrar, por eso jamas después se subió a un columpio aun cuando pasara por los parques, solo se sentaba en ellos cuando estaba sola, a pensar un rato, el despegar los pies de la tierra y sentarse en el aire de vez en cuando la hacia sentirse libre, aun cuando estuviera quieta.

Suavemente abrió los ojos al sentir el movimiento, se sorprendió de sobremanera de ver que no eran mas de diez centímetros los que se movían el impulso que Sasuke le daba realmente no era nada comparado a lo que Naruto le había dado hace años.

- **_*¿Despacio?*_** -se pregunto asombrada, luego dando vuelta su rostro para ver a Sasuke tomando las cadenas del columpio y como la balanceaba ligeramente-

- **¿Quieres que te de mas impulso?** –pregunto extrañado del porque la pelirrosa había quedado con cara de no entender que pasaba, una que le decía que había quedado perpleja ante sus acciones-

_Negó con la cabeza_

- **¿Te da miedo?** –pregunto curioso y algo altanero el Uchiha del porque del silencio de la pelirrosa y hasta el exagerado gesto que hizo al negar su pregunta anterior-

- **Algo, no me gustan los columpios** – respondió con los nervios en punta la pelirrosa, una porque estaba siendo balanceada en el columpio y no sabia si Sasuke seria un bruto como Naruto de en cualquier momento, y otra porque realmente la cercanía que el Uchiha mantenía con su espalda causaban ese efecto en ella-

- **A mi tampoco** –escucho que Sasuke confesaba en voz algo mas baja, alejándose de ella y sentándose en el columpio de al lado del de ella, todo bajo su atenta mirada-

- **¿No te gustan los columpios?** –pregunto curiosa Sakura de saber si de verdad Sasuke le temía a los columpios como ella o simplemente no le gustaban-

- **Las plazas en general** – respondió de manera algo seca Sasuke observando como la nieve caía lentamente desde el cielo nublado, evitando el contacto visual con Sakura ya que en todo el día entendió lo incomoda que esta se colocaba con su presencia- **¿Por qué no te gustan los columpios?** –pregunto sin cambiar la dirección de su mirada, esperando poder entablar una conversación simple y que Sakura de nuevo agarrara confianza de verle a los ojos-

- **De pequeña no podía venir mucho a los parques, así que nunca aprendí a columpiarme, es algo vergonzoso, solo una vez me columpie** –confeso con el sonrojo en la mejillas la Haruno, sonrojo que no paso desapercibido por el azabache a pesar de que solo le miraba de reojo- ¿Por qué no te gustan las plazas? –pregunto curiosa, quería saber el motivo o si solamente Sasuke había dicho aquello para solidarizar con ella un rato-

- **En Estados Unidos, los chicos mayores siempre se adueñan de las plazas de los niños pequeños, los lastiman y hacen lo que se les da la gana** – contó Sasuke, en realidad la diferencia entre ambos países era notable, al menos en los ambientes en los que se movía, no como en la mayoría de las plazas de juegos de los pequeños en su país natal-

_Aquí los niños jugaban, allá se humillaban_

_Quien tenia para comer comía, el que no era la burla_

- **Itachi y sus amigos tomaron la plaza cerca de mi casa, por eso siempre podíamos jugar tranquilos y si venían chicos de otros lados ellos les espantaban, Itachi se hizo popular en poco tiempo por eso** – volvió a recordar esta vez con un poco de amargura el Uchiha, sin duda que Itachi no había hecho eso con intención, pero fue el resultado, donde fuera, en casa, con sus amigos de la plaza o con su padre, siempre era el mismo-

_Menos allí en __Japón_

- **¿Por qué siento que no es tan bueno como me lo dices?** –de inmediato capto Sakura, algo que Sasuke sabia que pasaría, esa pelirrosa como nadie podía leer sus subtitulos y lecturas entre lineas-

- **Itachi siempre fue el preferido de todos, tenia muchos amigos, siempre quise ser como él, pero a mi me conocían solo como _"el hermano pequeño de Itachi"_ casi nadie se sabia mi nombre** –explico nuevamente, al recordar esos años, solo dos chicos se habían aprendido su nombre, por eso les había considerado como amigos, pero luego se dio cuenta de que las amistades siempre eran por conveniencia, al momento de dejarles de ser util, se alejaron de él y nunca mas supo de ellos-

- **Sabes, cuando era pequeña, siempre quise jugar en las plazas, pero me abtenia de hacerlo por estar preocupada de las cosas de la casa –**contó la pelirrosa quien dirigió su rostro hasta el cielo, mismo lugar donde Sasuke veía caer la nueve-** en ese entonces era mas pequeña, me demoraba un mundo en hacer todo lo que ahora hago en dos o tres horas, ademas que Sasori estudiaba y trabajaba, Juugo también comenzó a trabajar, así que tenia que esforzarme mas, hacer sus almuerzos, planchar sus ropas, mantener sus cuartos limpios para que pudieran llegar a descansar, ademas de cuidar a Moegui que era pequeña, y tenia que hacer estudiar a Karin** –rió internamente al recordar a aquella mocosa insolente, desordenada y poco aplicada que era Karin, a pesar de ahora no haber cambiado mucho, el solo pensar en como habían hablado la ultima vez, de hermana a hermana, le hizo cambiar rotundamente su imagen para con ella-

- **¿Y Gaara?** –pregunto curioso Sasuke, de la boca de todos, incluida la pelirrosa, había escuchado de la infancia de Sasori, de la de Juugo, incluso de la de Karin, ni que decir Moegui que aun era pequeña, solamente de Gaara era poco lo que Sakura hablaba-

_Aquellos ojos verdes que de lejos le veían fruncieron el ceño_

- **Gaara era el menos problemático, de hecho, con él era con el único que podía de vez en cuando jugar, como es aficionado a los juegos de vídeo siempre jugaba con él** – sonrió como niña chiquita Sakura dejando a Sasuke con una tremenda gota en la cabeza por lo que le acababa de decir-

- **Así que no te gustan los columpios… pero si los juegos de ****vídeo** –hablo con su gota anime en la cabeza y un tic esta vez posado en su labio superior, de entre todas las cosas que a Sakura le gustaban jamas se imagino que le gustaran los videojuegos-

- **No es que no me gusten los columpios, solo que me aterran, en cambio en los vídeo juegos sabes que puedes hacer lo que quieras y no te pasara nada** –revelo divertida Sakura, en aquellos videojuegos que hasta ahora siempre jugaba con Gaara siempre ganaba porque siempre era muy arriesgada, cosa bastante diferente a lo que era en la vida real-

- **Tomar riesgos solo en los videojuegos es muy aburrido** –expreso sonriendo de medio lado con cierta malicia Sasuke quien se paro de su columpio, dejando a Sakura con el rosto algo pálido por la tetrica expresión de Sasuke-

_Podía de lejos leer sus pensamientos_

Antes de que ella pudiera si quiera pararse, Sasuke ya estaba detrás de ella con las cadenas del columpio en sus manos y pronto comenzó a darle impulso, no como antes, esta vez si era un impulso fuerte, incluso mas que cuando Naruto le columpio hace varios años.

Sus ojos se cerraron, no le gustaba la sensación del movimiento, el no ir en linea recta la mataba, sentía como si las cadenas se rompieran en cualquier momento y pronto saldría volando del columpio hasta quebrarse una pierna o matarse, ni siquiera el apretar las cadenas la hacia sentir segura, tampoco el cerrar los ojos le ayudaba a no pensar en el movimiento.

- **¡Baka! ¡Bájame!** –grito aterrada encogiéndose así misma en el columpio aun cuando estaba en lo mas alto que el columpio podía llevarle, tan alto que incluso podía tomar la rama de algún árbol si lo deseaba-

- **Tendrás que saltar o esperar allí hasta que el impulso se acabe** –se cruzo de brazos divertido Sasuke al ver como toda la infancia de la pelirrosa se veía reflejada en ese columpio, en ese momento Sakura no era mas que una niña de pocos años, asustadiza y llorona-

- **¡Detenme tu!** – volvió a gritar Sakura muerta de miedo por la sensación del columpio, lo peor, es que cuando lograba que el columpio bajara un poco el impulso, Sasuke volvía a darle mas, es decir, no tenia para cuando parar-

- **Abre los ojos Sakura** –escucho la voz de Sasuke cuando sintió que volvió a darle impulso y luego se salio del camino del columpio-

Trago grueso, tenia miedo, recordaba las imágenes del columpio de cuando era pequeña, el como todo el mundo se le movía sin poder siquiera fijar la vista en uno de sus amigos y las risas de todos riéndose precisamente de ella.

_Era una vergüenza_

Abrió lentamente los ojos, esperando marearse o si era posible simplemente desmayarse para caer del columpio y que no le doliera. Quedo asombrada, era casi como balancearse en cámara lenta, incluso sentía como si descendiera al mismo ritmo que los copos de nieve mientras su cabello se hacia para adelante cuando retrocedía.

Era una sensación completamente diferente a la de cuando era niña, esta vez podía ver todo sin miedo, incluso veía las ramas de los arboles cubiertas de nieve, las luces que aun estaban apagadas y que pronto tendrían que encenderse y alguna que otra persona que pasaba por allí.

_Entonces le vio_

Sasuke estaba apoyado en el árbol que estaba frente al columpio, mirándole divertido. Se sonrojo al pensar que de nuevo era el centro de atención de los ojos negros tan misteriosos, cálidos, oscuros y a la vez profundos que Sasuke poseía.

Se sonrojo mas, ¿Cuándo fue que se le olvido que se estaba columpiando para pensar en los ojos de Sasuke?, que irónico incluso no se había dado cuanta cuando ella misma dejo de tener miedo y se comenzó a balancear sola, dándose impulso con las piernas.

**"tu ya te privaste de tu infancia por nosotros"**

**"eso jamás lo vas a recuperar"**

La voz de Karin hizo eco en su cabeza, ahora entendía a lo que se refería, ella jamas había sentido como si realmente hubiera perdido parte de su vida, se había visto tentada a hacer cosas de niña, era verdad, pero no pensaba que se disfrutaban tanto, no había pensado que aquel sentimiento de diversión saldría de tan solo poder columpiarse sin preocuparse de la hora o de salir lastimada.

_En ese momento, había vuelto a ser una pequeña niña_

- **No es tan terrible, ¿verdad?** –pregunto Sasuke quien aun estaba apoyado en el tronco de aquel árbol mirándole de lo mas entretenido-

- **Incluso es divertido** – sonrió feliz Sakura quien aun estaba balanceándose como una completa niña, no podía creer cuanto tiempo se había perdido del poder columpiarse y divertirse así-

- **Entonces, ¿Te atreves a saltar?** –pregunto con una media sonrisa de arrogancia Sasuke incitando a Sakura a arriesgarse a bajar del columpio-

**_El pájaro extiende las alas antes de lanzarse del nido_**

- **¡No bromees! ¡Como mucho ya me columpio!** –reclamo Sakura con el ceño fruncido, de acuerdo, le había ayudado a tener confianza en poder columpiarse sin aterrarse, pero saltar era otra cosa-

- **Hazlo, yo te atrapo** –comento Sasuke quien se separo del árbol donde estaba apoyado y se paro un poco mas delante de donde el columpio terminaba su impulso-

_Sus ojos se abrieron asombrados, ¿Sasuke atraparla? ¡Pero si el mismo podía caerse cuando ella aterrizara! ¡¿Qué tanta confianza se podía tener ese idiota?!_

**"pasara lo mismo con tu adolescencia si seguimos así"**

_Volvió__ a escuchar la voz de Karin_

**"es tu turno de vivir"**

Seguramente a eso se refería Karin. Un riesgo, ella sabia demasiado bien que era una adolescente aun cuando su madures fuese mucho mayor. Un adolescente, valga la redundancia, adolece se equivoca y corre riesgos, es por eso que aprende, es por eso que esa es una de las mejores etapas de su vida.

Sonrió divertida, quizá se arriesgaría Cerro los ojos un momento cuando el columpio se balanceo hacia atrás y cuando iba hacia adelante extendió sus piernas para poder darse el máximo de impulso posible.

_Su meta seria… derribar a Sasuke_

Al llevar a lo mas alto, bajo la mirada asombrada de Sasuke, la pelirrosa se soltó del columpio con los brazos extendidos. No pensaba que lo haría desde lo mas alto ni que se daría impulso para ello. Por un instante Sakura quedo suspendida en el aire, se sentía completamente libre al estar flotando aunque fuera un solo segundo, veía pasar al lado de ella los copos de nieve, sentía como si de verdad le hubieran salido alas.

Miro hacia abajo, Sasuke esta sorprendido, ella también lo estaba. Sonrió al ver como Sasuke se hacia para atrás intentando calcular donde ella caería estaba completamente divertida, en ese momento el tiempo para ella no existía.

Aquellos pies que tenia clavados en la nieve del suelo aumentaron su velocidad para retroceder y alcanzar a la pelirrosa que se acercaba cada vez mas en el aire. No despegaba la vista de ella, se veía hermosa, cayendo del cielo, tanto que se quedo hipnotizado un instante viéndola caer.

_El golpe avisa_

Cuando Sakura por fin cayo, debido al impulso, no pudo evitar desequilibrarse y caer con ella sobre él, suerte tuvo de que había tanta nieve que esta amortiguo su caía de espalda. Levanto levemente la cabeza al sentir como Sakura se levanto de encima suyo usando sus brazos.

_Jades y negros se encontraron_

Lejos de ser una situación incomoda, o de avergonzarse mutuamente de la cercanía era divertido, ni siquiera el sonrojarse era importante, en ese instante ambos comenzaron a reír divertidos de la situación era casi cómico el como ahora los dos estaban tirados en medio de una plaza donde usualmente hay tierra y en vez de eso la nieve les hacia de colchón.

Se dejo caer hacia atrás sin importar que su espalda se estaba mojando por estar tirado en la nieve, de todas formas su chaqueta no se mojaba por dentro, solo la sentía helada, todo gracias a que era forrada impermeable. También sintió como Sakura se acomodo encima de él, usando su pecho como almohada. No quería hablar, en si nunca había sido lo suyo las palabras, prefería el grato silencio, tampoco quería estropear ese instante, no sabia cuanto mas Sakura le trataría como a un amigo, ya se asombraba que le siguiera tratando, pero no se alejaría de ella si esta no se lo pedía su estancia en Japón seria tan corta que quería estar así de cerca con la Haruno lo mas que quisiera, lo mas posible, aunque fuese solo como amigos.

_Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos_

La verdad es que hacia frió sabia que Sasuke pronto comenzaría a temblar por estar mojado, pero quería quedarse allí un rato, hasta que los últimos rayos de sol les alumbraran, definitivamente se sentía cómoda allí. Escuchaba tranquilamente los latidos del corazón del azabache, mientras podía percivir el aliento de este al respirar, también podía verlo ya que por la baja temperatura incluso su aliento era visible.

Sonrió como uno de los brazos de Sasuke se había posado en su cintura, atrayendole mas a ella. Gracias a la posición en que estaban, Sasuke no por podía verla, ni ella tampoco podía ver el rostro del Uchiha, pero su sonrojo era mas que evidente, aunque no estaba avergonzada de estará así, solamente se permitía el sonrojarse porque le salio del corazón, ese azabache provocaba en ella cosas que ningún otro chico lograba.

_El deseo de escuchar su __corazón_

_El poder escuchar su tranquila __respiración_

_Dejarse abrazar con esa __delicadeza_

_De acurrucarse en su pecho y quedarse dormida sobre él_

Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo ante ese pensamiento, ¡Ese había sido un pensamiento bastante atrevido! De hecho, si no lo hubiera pensado sin malicia alguna, incluso podría decir que aquello había sonado en doble sentido, tanto que con solo pensar en la otra connotación sintió su rostro hervir y sus ojos brillar nerviosamente incluso sin tener que verse.

_Mientras otros ojos verdes hervían en celos_

- **Este… Sasuke, sera mejor que te levantes, te vas a resfriar** –intento levantarse Sakura quien en ese momento noto que el agarre que Sasuke sostenía sobre ella parecía delicado, pero en realidad era lo bastante fuerte para no dejarle pararse-

_Silencio_

- **¿Sasuke?** – volvió a llamar Sakura al ver que no obtenía respuesta, esta vez hizo algo de fuerza para poder salir del agarre de Sasuke y terminar arrodillándose-

_Sus ojos quedaron de platos_

Ver a Sasuke durmiendo, de nuevo, era algo que definitivamente no se esperaba. Sonrió divertida, ¿Cómo era posible que Sasuke fuese tan descuidado para quedarse dormido en la nieve? Se fijo en el abrigo que llevaba, pareciera que por dentro era forrado, razón por la que ahora entendía que no se incomodara por la nieve en su espalda.

_Rió__ divertida_

¿Por qué Sasuke tenia tanto sueño ese día?, se había quedado dormido en clases y ahora sobre la nieve. Negó con la cabeza aun estando al lado del Uchiha, no sabia porque sonreía mientras miraba al idiota ese dormir, algo dentro de ella le gustaba verlo tan apacible.

_Aunque la falta de sueño de Sasuke tenia que ver con unos ojos verdes que no le dejaban dormir por las noches _

Volvió a dejarse caer sobre Sasuke, acomodándose como antes estaba, incluso tomo el brazo del azabache depositandolo donde antes tenia su agarre, justo sobre su cintura. Cerro los ojos escuchando el corazón de Sasuke latir.

Le encantaba aquella situación, el sol poniéndose dejando ver el cielo de hermosos colores, la nieve cayendo y nadie pasaba por allí, por el frió quien pasara se iba rápido ellos serian pronto los únicos tarados con un resfrió por pasarse de frió, pero no le importaba, valdría la pena solo por conservar aquel cálido sentimiento que nacía en su pecho un poco mas.

**"¡Salta ahora!"**

Volvió a sonar en su cabeza la voz de Naruto cuando aun eran niños, logrando que sus ojos ahora se volvieran mas nostálgicos que antes. ¿Por qué había confiado en saltar si le tenia tanto miedo a los columpios?

**"tu ya te privaste de tu infancia por nosotros"**

**"eso jamás lo vas a recuperar"**

**"pasara lo mismo con tu adolescencia si seguimos así"**

_¿Era que acaso de verdad quería poder vivir aunque fuera una solo vez lo que antes no pudo?_

**"Hazlo, yo te atrapo"**

_¿O seria que confiaba en que Sasuke la atraparía?_

_¿Por qué confiaba tanto en Sasuke?_

**"estas creciendo y si te gusta un chico, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré apoyándote"**

_- ***Creo que… Karin tiene razón tengo que admitir que Sasuke me gusta... me gusta mucho*** _-pensó Sakura con una completa sonrisa de chica enamorada al recordar la voz de Karin y cerrar los ojos dejándose llevar por aquella cálida sensación que la embriagaba junto al aroma de Sasuke-

_Dejándose__ llevar por los recuerdos que la nieve le __traía_

_- ¡Buaaa! –se escuchaba el llanto de la misma pelirrosa de diez años quien tenia un pie todo herido e incluso doblado de una forma poco usual-_

_Todo debido a cierto mal aterrizaje_

_- No llores Sakura – pidió casi desesperado cierto rubio de ojos azules mientras palidecía todos entendían que si ese llanto de dolor llegaba a oídos equivocados del rubio quedaría poco menos que un bulto deforme compuesto solo de huesos y carne-_

_- ¡Me duele tarado! –grito Sakura tomándose el pie herido sin poder dejar de llorar, el dolor que sentía era indescriptible-_

_- ¿Quién fue el que hizo llorar a mi hermanita? –la voz que apareció hizo que los malos presentimientos de todos se hiciera realidad, ya que el aura asesina de quien hablo realmente asustaba hasta al mas estúpido de los valientes-_

_- ¡Naruto! –acusaron todos de inmediato y comenzaron a correr de las asesinas manos de ese pelirrojo de doce años quien estaba dispuesto a machacar a quien fuera que hiciera llorar a su pequeña hermanita-_

_- ¡Lo siento! ¡Solo le dije que saltara del columpio y aterrizo mal! ¡Fue un accidente! –explico mientras le temblaban las piernas a Naruto, la orden de corre o eres hombre muerto no alcanzaba a llegar desde su cerebro a sus piernas porque el miedo interfería entre ambas partes de su cuerpo-_

_- Lo vi todo Naruto –amenazo el pelirrojo tronando los puños, había visto desde el momento en que montaron a Sakura en el columpio, hasta que Naruto la impulso como salvaje y le dijo que saltara-_

_- ¡AAAHH! –grito aterrado Naruto a quien por fin obedecieron sus piernas al escuchar los puños de Gaara tronarse con tanta fuerza que incluso podía pensar que sus nudillos se rompían-_

_- ¡Gaara! ¡Me duele! – volvió a gritar entre lagrimas Sakura, haciendo que el nombrado suspirara dejando escapar al rubio, Naruto podía esperar, ahora tenia que ver a su pequeña hermanita-_

_- Ya Sakura, no llores – pidió Gaara agachándose en frente de Sakura para tomar sus mejillas y limpiarle las lagrimas que salían producto del dolor que sentía-_

_- Pero… me duele –dijo con un enorme puchero la pelirrosa, aquel puchero que era la única de las facetas infantiles que Sakura usaba de vez en cuando, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo se comportaba como un completo adulto-_

_- Ven, vamos a casa hasta que llegue Sasori y te llevaremos al doctor, mientras, ¿Qué tal si te hago un chocolate caliente para pasar el dolor? –pregunto cerrándole un ojo a Sakura, intentando que sonriera, todo mientras se daba vuelta, agachado de espaldas a ella para que montara en su espalda a caballo-_

_- Gracias hermanito –sonrió por fin Sakura aguantando el dolor de su pie y siendo alzada por Gaara cuando se sujeto a este para que la llevara a casa-_

Sonrió con una mezcla de sentimientos

La nostalgia de ver a Sakura tan grande, tan hermosa, tan madura. Un poco de felicidad al ver que Sakura sonreía tan plenamente, con esos ojos tan hermosos y expresivos, aunque fuera solo cuando estaba cerca de Sasuke, esa era la única parte que le disgustaba, ¿Por qué Sasuke?, ¿Por qué precisamente tenia que ser ese extranjerito?, aunque si lo pensaba mejor, cualquiera haría que sus celos salieran a flote, no había diferencia entre Sasuke o lo que otro chico provocaría en él, su deseo de matarlo seria el mismo.

Pero el sentimiento que mas le marcaba en ese momento era un poco la tristeza, ahora él ya no tenia que cuidarla como siempre lo hacia cuando era pequeña, ya no tenia que preocuparse por ella, extrañaba esos días cuando tenia que seguirla a muchos lados solo para asegurarse que nada le pasara.

- **_*Parece que ya no necesitas a tu hermanito para dejar de llorar, Sakura*_** -pensó con la cabeza baja el pelirrojo, apretando uno de sus puños mientras se mordia el labio inferior aguantando las ganas de ir y degollar a Sasuke por estarle robando a su hermanita-

_****__En ese momento, el ave que extendió las alas para saltar del nido, comenzó a volar_


	21. Honmei-Choko

En ese momento sintió dos manos haciendo que su cabeza se inclinara a la fuerza. Las manos eran de nada mas ni nada menos que sus dos amigos, Naruto y Kiba, quienes sonreían nerviosos ante la presencia de las chicas y la situación.

En el banco de Kiba, habían cuatro cajitas de chocolate, en el de Naruto también habían cuatro, las chicas tenían mas cajitas de chocolate en sus bolsos, como era la costumbre de ese día, solo que…

.

.

.

_- Feliz día de San Valentín –dijeron las cuatro chicas pesándola una cajita cada una al azabache quien quedo con una gota en la cabeza-_

_- Lo siento chicas pero… -iba a rechazar Sasuke de la forma más sutil que podía las cajitas de chocolate cuando…-_

_- ¡Las acepta con gusto! –mensionaron sus dos amigos colocando sus manos en la cabeza del Uchiha haciendo que este se inclinara-_

.

.

.

Ese era el motivo por el que ahora sabia que el resto del día le dolería el cuello y la espalda.

_San Valentín_

Cuando por fin pudo enderezarse miro como las chicas dejaban las cajitas en su mesa y se dedicaban a salir del salón para seguir con la tradición de repartir los chocolates tradicionales de ese día.

- **¡Eso me dolió par de bakas!**–se quejo el azabache quien se tomo el cuello moviendo la cabeza en círculos intentando recuperar movilidad y ver si no le habían dislocado algo-

- **Ibas a rechazar los chocolates si no lo hacíamos**–reprocho Naruto con ojos entrecerrados mirando a Sasuke quien asintió mirándole con los mismos ojos entrecerrados y reprochadores-

- **Aquí no se rechazan**–la voz de Kiba llamo su atención haciéndole mirarlo interrogante hasta que una sola cosa cruzo por su cabeza-

- **No hare un quinteto con ellas**–se quejo Sasuke dejando con el rostro rojo a sus dos amigos quienes de solo imaginarse la escena de ellos con las cuatro chicas hasta sangre de nariz les salió-

- **¡Ero-Sasuke!, ¡Los que te dieron son "**_**tomo-choko" **_**maldito teme!**–Reclamo Naruto quien tuvo que cubrirse la nariz para que la sangre dejara de salir, claro, sin en ningún momento dejar de mirar de forma asesina a Sasuke-

- **¿Choko qué?**–pregunto el azabache con el signo de interrogación en la cabeza, nuevamente aquí iban sus amigos con sus típicas y raras tradiciones orientales-

- **Tomo-choko, son los chocolates que las chicas regalan a sus amigos, incluso entre ellas se los regalan, es el típico chocolate de amistad**_ –_explico Kiba luego de colocarse un trozo de papel higiénico en la nariz intentando que esta dejara de sangrar antes de que alguien pensara que había hecho algo inadecuado-

_-_**¿Y cómo mierda se supone que lo sepa si San Valentin según lo que se es cuando se regaña chocolate a la pareja?**–pregunto con un enorme tic nervioso el azabache recordando que las costumbres de Japón eran diferentes a las de Estados Unidos, se había habituado tanto a Japón que a veces hasta olvidaba que estaba en otro país-

- **Los diferenciaras, los tomo-choko son chocolates comunes y corrientes que compran para cumplir con sus amigos más cercanos en símbolo de amistad, los adornan simplemente, en cambio el que se le da a las parejas son los **_**"Honmei-choko"**_**, esos son los chocolates favoritos que expresan amor, son costosos o caseros en muchas ocasiones, ellas los adornan demostrando el interés que tienen en ti**–explico nuevamente Kiba quien se saco el trozo de papel de la nariz viendo que afortunadamente esta había dejado de sangrar-

- **También están los "**_**Giri-choko"**_**, son chocolates que se dan por obligación o cordialidad, son baratos y solo expresan compañerismo, es mas como una obligación social de ellas el dar chocolates a los hombres este día**–recordó Naruto quien se sentó para ver las cajitas que sus amigas les habían dejado y comenzar a abrir una-

- _***Que tradiciones más raras***_-pensó el Uchiha al escuchar completa la explicación de sus amigos y pronto dedicarse a ver las cajitas que tenía en su banco-

La primera de las cajas tenia un envoltorio plateado y cinta blanca, recordando era la que Hinata tenia en sus manos, ahora que lo pensaba, aquel envoltorio era muy peculiar y hacia alusión a su personalidad tan blanca y los ojos perlados que esta tenia.

La segunda, era una caja de las tipicas que se compran, de carton corrugado, muy bonita por lo demas, y tenia un lazo color rojo, seguramente era de Tenten, solo ella haria algo asi, tampoco estaba tan habituada a las costumbres de Japon, se comenzo a preguntar si tambien le habra pasado esto la primera vez que vivio San Valentin y desconocía la costumbre.

La tercera, era de Ino, el color amarillo dorado de su envoltorio y la cinta verde daban justamente la _"Casualidad"_de hacer notar su cabello y sus ojos, ademas la caja estaba con todo y brillos, tan producida como se producia ella, es aquí cuando notaba que las chicas expresaban su personalidad por medio de estos regalitos.

La ultima, era obviamente de la pelirrosa, aquel envoltorio de color rosa y cinta verde eran mas que caracteristicos de su persona, haciendo alusión a su cabello y sus ojos, de todas formas aquella caja estaba muy bien adornada, de manera tan simple y perfecta que hasta pena sentia de abrirla y estropearla, aun asi mirando las cajas de los otros dos, se daba cuenta que todas las cajitas eran completamente iguales a las suyas.

_Algo que le hizo sentir mal_

En algún lugar dentro de él, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el regalo de Sakura para con él fuera especial y correspondiera a aquel sentimiento

_**"Te dolerá"**_

No importaba, no le importaba que le doliera de esa manera siempre y cuando pudiera estar con Sakura aunque meramente fueran amigos.

_**"Disfruta la ocasión Sasuke"**__  
_**  
**_**"La vida hijo, la vida es para vivirla, no para dejarla pasar"**_

Queria vivir su vida sin tener miedo a lo que despues se vendria, sin pensar en las concecuencias, sin pensar en que algún día se iría, en que tendria que irse y avandonar a sus amigos, avandonar a Sakura.

_**Eres egoísta, y lo peor de todo es que lo sabes**_

.

.

.

Veía y veía como las chicas que llegaban a su clase traian y traian chocolates, algunas cajas muy parecidas a otras, algunos chocolates mas varatos que otros, asi hasta llegar a tener quince cajas de cada una, tantas que hasta se le confundian los nombres o de quienes eran.

_Solamente podía distinguir la caja que Sakura le había dado_

- **¡Un Honmei-choko! ¡A Naruto le dieron un Honmei-choko!**–grito Kiba con expresión de terror, haciendo que todos los chicos se aglutinaran en el puesto del rubio quien no podía creer lo que se encontraba dentro de esa caja-

Se acerco a ver como el rubio aun miraba aquel chocolate de forma completamente de corazon y en chocolate blanco decia su nombre junto al tipico "Kun" con el que distinguio de inmediato la chica quien le había dado aquel chocolate.

- **¡Qué envidia!**–Expreso uno de los tantos chicos mirando el chocolate que a su compañero rubio le habían regalado-

- **¡A mí solo me llegaron Giri-chokos con suerte!**–Escucharon a otro chico con aires depresivos identificando a muchos del salón quienes con suerte recibían los chocolates de obligación, ni soñar con recibir un Honmei-choko-

- **¡¿Naruto quien te dio ese chocolate?!**–pregunto entusiasmada otra de las chicas del salón quien ya había terminado de repartir sus cajitas y mirando con ojos románticos el chocolate que alguna compañera le dio al rubio

- **No tengo idea**–expreso Naruto quien aun no asimilaba que le dieran un chocolate como ese, que estaba tan lindo, hasta se notaba que era casero, antes con suerte recibía Tomo-chokos de sus amigas y Giri-chokos de sus compañeras-

- **¡¿Cómo no lo recuerdas?!**–reclamo Kiba pensando en lo muy ignorante que Naruto era al no saberlo, él por obligación debía hacerse el desentendido, esos eran asuntos de chicas que solo le concernían en este caso, a Naruto, pero era muy obvia la respuesta-

- *****_**Mejor dicho, como no lo razonan***_-pensó Sasuke quien tomo una de las cajitas que él había recibido, por obviedad, la que mas curiosidad le daba-

_La de la pelirrosa_

Deslizo el moño

_Pero antes de abrirla…_

- **Si no lo sabes, ¿Cómo lo haras para el White Day?**–Pregunto otra de las compañeras de su salón al rubio, haciendo que se detuviera en el acto justo antes de que Sasuke terminara de abrir la caja y quedando con la tapa en su mano-

- **¿White Day?**–pregunto el Uchiha mirando con extrañeza a todos, extrañeza que luego usaron todos para mirarle ya que nuevamente hacia preguntas que lo hacían ver como el típico extranjero bicho raro que no sabía nada de las tradiciones de ese país-

- **Se nos olvida que eres extranjero Sasuke**–mencionaron en suspiro varias de las chicas del salón que precisamente ellas si les habían dado al azabache un Honmei-choko con la esperanza de ser correspondidas por tan sexy chico, pero ahora sabían que sería sumamente difícil-

- **White Day es el día donde los chicos le regalamos a la o una de las chicas que nos dieron un Honmei-choko en San Valentín, un regalo para **_**"devolver el favor"**_**, este debe ser completamente blanco, se le da solo a la persona especial y simboliza que correspondes a sus sentimientos**–explico nuevamente Kiba quien hasta gafas tenia y toda una explicación en el pizarrón como buen maestro y guía de las tradiciones de su país-

- _***Mas tradiciones raras***_-pensó Sasuke con una gota en la cabeza mirando a su compañero siendo aplaudido por varios de sus otros compañeros por "tan maravillosa" explicación-

_Otro día que por más que quisiera, no podría olvidar_

_**No, no querrás olvidarlo**_

- **¿Cómo lo harás Naruto?**–pregunto nuevamente una de las chicas del salón quien ya se imaginaba para sus adentros al rubio vestido como un príncipe azul sobre su caballo blanco y dándole un anillo blanco a la chica que le dio aquel Honmeo-choko por San Valentín-

- **¡Como la gran mente maestra que soy descubrire quien me dio este chocolate antes del White Day!**–Exclamo Naruto engrandeciéndose y apareciendo tras él un fondo de una ola chocando con la roca en la que estaba parado y escuchando los aplausos de sus compañeros quienes le apoyaban-

- _***Pero si hasta la letra dice que es de Hinata, ¡¿Cómo es que no se da cuenta?!***_-pensó con una tremenda gota en la cabeza Sasuke al ver todo el dramatismo y _"las ridículas tradiciones"_que en aquel país celebraban-

_**Tradiciones que terminaras amando**_

Intentando distraerse de aquel show protagonizado por sus raros compañeros de clases, se dedico a terminar de abrir aquella cajita de color rosa que era la unica que ahora distinguia entre como quince que tenia. Dejo caer la tapa de la caja que tenia en sus manos, llamando la atencion de todos por la expresion tan anormal de su rostro. Sus ojos se engrandecieron al ver lo que dentro había.

Dejo a toda prisa la caja en su mesa y salió corriendo del salón bajo la muy extrañada mirada de sus compañeros de clases.

- **Y así dice que nosotros somos los raros**–se quejo Kiba bufando por la actitud tan apresurada que Sasuke había tomado, ni siquiera se había dignado a decirles que le pasaba o donde iba-

- **¡Un Honmei-choko!**–exclamaron las chicas, llamando la atención de los chicos, al ver la caja que notaron que Sasuke había dejado abierta en su mesita-

Los ojos de Naruto y Kiba tambien se abrieron con sorpresa al ver aquel hermoso chocolate en forma de flor de cerezo, que se notaba a kilometros que era casero, el cual decia sobre el mismo, pero con chocolate blanco, algo que ninguno de ellos podia comprender ya que eran letras completamente occidentales.

- **¿Quién le habrá dado a Sasuke este chocolate?**–pregunto Naruto asombrado del bonito diseño y delicada forma que se nota se esmero alguna chica en darle a aquel chocolate-

- **Naruto**–llamo Kiba palmeándole el hombro mientras pego un enorme y sonoro suspiro intentando pedir paciencia-

- **¿Qué?**–Pregunto Naruto quien desvió su vista del chocolate de Sasuke para ver a Kiba quien tenía una expresión mas seria de lo normal-

- **Eres un imbécil**–expreso el Inuzuka con su voz más habitual dejando a Naruto con ojos de puntitos frente a su afirmación sin entender el porqué del insulto-

¡Era más que obvio! ¡Solo a una chica se le habia podido escribir en letras occidentales especialmente para él!

_Aquel chocolate decía Sakura por todos lados_

OoOoOoO

Caminaban riendo, comentando como la haban pasado entregando aquellos chocolates de San Valentin. Solo iban ella e Ino, las demas se habian quedado en otros lugares.

- **¿Cómo crees que este Hinata?**–pregunto Sakura al recordar que su amiga de ojos perlados había regresado al salón para ver la reacción que el idiota de Naruto colocaría cuando abriera su chocolate-

_Porque era más que obvio que no sabría quien se lo habría dado_

- **Yo creo que debe estar sonriendo como tonta, siempre lo hace incluso al ver a Naruto quebrandose la cabeza intentando averiguar quien le habra regalado aquel Honmei-choko** –hablo con diversion Ino y un travieso brillo cruzando sus ojos al ver la ultima de las cajitas que ella se habia reservado para entregar de las ultimas- **¿Y cómo le irá a Tenten?**

- **Creo que es la que tendrá la mejor suerte de todas**–rio levemente Sakura a lo que Ino, lamentablemente, le dio toda la razón-

_**No cantes victoria tan pronto**_

Tenten desde que llego a Japón había estado enamorada de Neji, lo conoció a través de Hinata y él muchas veces le ayudo con materias cuando Sakura no tenia tiempo, pasando tanto juntos que hasta amigos se hicieron. Se dieron cuenta de que Neji también sentía algo por ella cuando comenzó a ir a almorzar con ellas a pesar de ser de ultimo año, con la excusa de ir a ver a Hinata cuando todas, menos la propia Tenten, sabían que era única y exclusivamente para poder ver a la castaña.

Pero aquel era el ultimo año de Neji en la preparatoria, dentro de unos meses se graduaría, llegarían las vacaciones de verano. Esta sería la última oportunidad de Tenten para darle aquel Honmei-choko y declararsele al Hyuuga, quien por obvias razones para ellas, seria imposible que no le correspondiera.

Claro, Tenten al principio se opuso a la idea por motivos de timidez, así que ellas, Ino, Sakura y Hinata, como buenas amigas _(Mas que nada Ino) _dieron la idea de solidarizar con la castaña, asi que todas ese año en apoyo a su amiga hicieron Honmei-choko para los chicos que les gustaran, ya decidirían ellas si se los entregaban como un simple Tomo-choko y que ellos se partieran la cabeza descubriendo de quienes eran, o si se quedarían para declararse a los chicos.

En el caso de Hinata y de Sakura, ellas decidieron por la primera opción ya que no tenían prisa alguna ni personalidad suficiente para ver a los ojos a los chicos y declararseles, en cambio Tenten por fin se había decidido a jugársela y se declararía, sería la última oportunidad.

- **Solo tu quedas con tu Honmei-choko Ino**–noto la pelirrosa ya que Ino llevaba abrazada con mucha ternura la cajita de su chocolate mas especial-

- **Si, y como es el ultimo, creo que es hora de confesarse**–sonrió confiada en sí misma la rubia asombrando a Sakura quien quedo con ojos de puntitos mirando a Ino-

- **¿Quiere decir que te vas a confesar a Sai?**–pregunto sin cambiar nada de su expresión la pelirrosa mirando a Ino quien asintió feliz de la vida y despreocupadamente-

- **Se que mi pintorcito es muy popular y mejor que lo haga de frente, porque si se lo dejo como un simple giri-choko, seguramente cuando pregunte alguna lanzada le dira que fue de ella y se lo dejara, ¡Asi que me doy prisa! ¡Te veo despues frentona!**–anuncio su partida Ino dejando a Sakura cubierta por una nube de humo mientras ella corría tipo correcaminos hasta el piso de segundo grado-

- **Que envidia, Ino si que se tiene confianza**–sonrió con diversión Sakura queriendo contagiarse solo un poco de la actitud tan positiva de Ino-

Se sobresalto cuando sintió su mano siendo tomada por la de otra persona y al dars ecuenta, era Sasuke quien le tania agarrada de la mano con ojos sumamente inexpresivos.

- **Tenemos que hablar**–dijo Sasuke con mirada sumamente seria, algo que Sakura, a pesar de saber que Sasuke era serio, no pudo distinguir esa mirada en algún otro momento que le haya conocido-

- **¿Qué?, ¿Pero de…?**–Intento preguntar, mas al momento de intentarlo Sasuke ya había comenzado a correr en dirección desconocida jalándole de la muñeca-

Algo allí pasaría, estaba segura

_Y sin saber porque, tenia miedo_

OoOoOoO

Respiraban agitados por la larga carrera, realmente el timbre de entrada a clases ya habia sonado, ellos se habian quedado fuera, no veian a mas alumnos alrededor de ellos, lo unico que los acompañaba era el arbol de cerezo que en esa epoca invernal tenia sus hojas y ramas de un hermoso color blanco que adornaba aquel ambiente.

- **Tenemos que hablar**–repitió el azabache quien ya estaba más repuesto de la carrera, pero aun así se notaba su aliento cuando intentaba regularizar su respiración al respirar por la boca-

- **Ya me lo dijiste**–respondió Sakura con la expresión de duda más fingida que su rostro pudo colocar en aquel momento, sabia claramente que solo habría un motivo por el cual Sasuke se saltaría una clase y la llevaría a ella, justamente ese día-

- **Honmei-choko**–pronuncio aun con poco aliento el azabache, aunque ya mas recuperado, mirando como los ojos de Sakura se abrían con una divertida sonrisa y sus mejillas se sonrojaban más de lo habitual ante su presencia-

- **Pensé que no sabrías que significaba**–expreso con nerviosismo Sakura, después de todo Sasuke siempre se mostró completamente ignorante sobre las tradiciones de ese país-

- **Cualquiera que él catorce de febrero reciba un chocolate que diga "Me gustas" se daría cuenta, y lo reconocí porque no soy tan baka como Naruto de no fijarme en quien me dio la caja de chocolate, eso y que nadie más pudo escribir en letras occidentales para que yo entendiera el mensaje**–se explico Sasuke haciendo notar el detalle a Sakura que su camuflaje de todas las cajitas iguales no había servido para nada-

- **Creo que fue algo muy obvio de mi parte, lamento si te…**-se vio interrumpida de un momento a otro por la acción de Sasuke quien le tomo de la muñeca y jalo hasta él de forma no muy delicada-

Justo antes de poder reaccionar, su aliento se mezclaba con el suyo

_**Un beso**_

Sintió enseguida como la mano que Sasuke mantenía en su muñeca se aflojo para luego pasarla junto a su otra mano por su cintura y apegarle a él. Cerró los ojos pasando sus brazos por el cuello de este disfrutando aquel beso que tanto ansiaba recibir de él, desde el incidente de Hanare había que deseaba de nuevo probar aquella sensación que solo Sasuke causaba dentro de su pecho cuando le besaba.

Entreabrió los labios al sentir como Sasuke pedía acceso a ella, dejando que este pasara con su lengua y degustando cada uno el sabor del otro, profundizando el beso como si ambos fueran completos expertos en el arte de besar.

Se separaron cuando el maldito frio aire les hizo falta en sus pulmones, aunque solo unos dos escasos centimetros, donde les unia un hilo de saliva y podian aun sentir el aliento del otro, ahora mas agitado, sus alientos se mezclaban haciendose visibles por el frio que les rodeaba. Sus ojos estaban en completo nublados, sus mejillas rojas y sus corazones latiendo a mil por hora, tanto que cada uno podia sentir el latir del corazón del otro.

_En aquel momento todo era un sueño_

_**"y le dolerá mas a Sakura en su momento"**_

_Sueño del que debía despertar_

Abrió los ojos de un instante a otro cuando vio a Sasuke separarse de ella tan abrutamente y dirigirse hasta el tronco del árbol para darle un puñetazo que estaba segura que le dejaría heridas, ya que había sido tan fuerte que hasta algo de nieve cayeron de sus ramas.

- **No puedo corresponderte Sakura **–hablo Sasuke con la voz mas fría que logro sacar de su garganta en aquel momento en que ni siquiera quería ver a la chica a los ojos-

_ Algo en su interior se rompió, al igual que dentro de la pelirrosa_

- **¿Por… Por qué?**–pregunto Sakura dejando caer dos lagrimas de sus ojos, cubriéndose la boca casi como si los labios le quemaran después de aquel beso que el mismo azabache le dio-

- **Precisamente por lo que ahora haces**–respondió Sasuke sin siquiera querer voltear a ver a Sakura a sabiendas que la vería llorar y eso era lo último que quería-

- **No entiendo**–expreso con duda Sakura quien dejo caer más lagrimas de sus ojos y comenzando a sacar leves sollozos de su boca intentando aguantar el llanto-

- **Porque no quiero verte llorar después**–volvió a responder Sasuke quien aun no quería voltear a ver a Sakura a sabiendas que lloraba a sus espaldas, incluso el sonido de sus sollozos llegaban a sus oídos atravesándole el cuerpo como las peores dagas que alguna vez sintió-

- **¡Ahora me estás haciendo llorar baka!**–grito rompiendo de una vez por todas en llanto la pelirrosa quienes por fin escucho los pasos de Sasuke acercándose hasta ella y prontamente abrazarla, haciendo que su rostro se hundiera en el pecho de este-

- **Sakura, tu también me gustas, como no tienes idea, pero esa es la misma razón por la que no puedo corresponderte**–volvió a afirmar lo mismo Sasuke sin mayores explicaciones, intentando consolar el llanto de Sakura, quería alejarla, quería irse corriendo de allí, pero no quería dejarla llorando y romperle el corazón de esa forma tan cruel-

- **Sigo sin entender**–hablo Sakura quien apaciguaba poco a poco el llanto al sentirse protegida por los brazos del azabache rodeando su cuerpo-

- **Te voy… a contar la verdad** –expreso con pesadez Sasuke quien apretó su agarre con la pelirrosa, atrayéndola mas a su cuerpo- **Mi estancia en Japón es temporal, quizá mas corta de lo que llegue a pensar**–confeso por fin logrando que los ojos de Sakura se agrandaran de forma inédita ante sus palabras-

_No entendía, tuvo que separarse con todo el dolor de su corazón del abrazo de Sasuke para mirarlo y expresarle su duda_

- **Mamá es la razón por la que estamos aquí, se remonta hasta hace cuatro años, cuando papá murió, lo mandaron a asesinar**–comento Sasuke haciendo que los ojos de Sakura nuevamente se abrieran a un extremo jamás antes visto, si es que era posible que los abriera más claro está-

_Ahora comprendió el dolor en los ojos de Sasuke cuando alguna vez le hablo de su padre_

- **Era abogado y tenia varios negocios, era tan bueno que llego a ser juez de la corte del estado donde vivíamos cuando se enjuicio a un narcotraficante que tenía todo un expediente policial y se declaro que era culpable y debía ir a una cárcel de alta seguridad, quisieron sobornarlo para que le declarara libre, él no acepto y este sujeto cayó preso, fue una venganza, lo asesinaron por no aceptar**–explico Sasuke, pruebas habían, aquellos sujetos ahora no eran problema para ellos, pero el dolor siempre estaría allí en forma de tristeza y rencor-

_Quien lo diría…_

Su padre murió de deshonesto

El padre de Sasuke murió de honesto

_¡¿Quién en este maldito mundo no moría trágicamente?!_

- **Cuando supimos que papá murió, mamá quedo destrozada, durante su funeral le vino un dolor en el pecho y se desmayo, le dio un ataque al corazón, estuvo internada y mejoro, le dijeron a Itachi que no había problemas y que ella podía hacer su vida normal, pero…**-dejo incompleta la frase Sasuke quien sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho cuando recordaba aquella escena del funeral de su padre-

- **¿Pero…?**–pregunto la pelirrosa con el rostro de preocupación mas puro que alguna vez expreso, ver a Sasuke así de afectado no era nada normal, aunque debía entenderlo contar aquello no debía ser bonito, ni siquiera ella misma, quien entendía su situación, había contado jamás aquello-

- **Mamá comenzó a trabajar, a pesar de que el dinero que papá nos dejo de herencia era suficiente para vivir sin problemas, ella comenzó a hacerse cargo de algunos negocios que mi padre dejo, hasta que un día se desmayo en el trabajo, de nuevo estuvo internada y fue cuando nos dieron un diagnostico diferente al primero**–el rostro de Sasuke en aquel momento expreso toda la decepción que había sentido en aquella situación, tanto que Sakura pudo sentirla con el tan solo hecho de ver los ojos negros de este clavados en el suelo-

- **¿Qué diagnostico?**–pregunto temerosa Sakura al ver las reacciones de Sasuke al recordar con tanto detalle aquello, sabía que eran detalles que deseaba dejar olvidados en lo más profundo de su ser-

- **Producto del poco tratamiento por el ataque al corazón, quedo con secuelas, el corazón de mamá es débil, ya a esas fechas fallaba casi al ochenta por ciento, fue cuando con Itachi decidimos buscar más alternativas, en diferentes hospitales de Estados Unidos, la tuvimos en los mejores sin resultado alguno, íbamos a rendirnos a ver a mamá morir, fue cuando Itachi me dijo que encontró un hospital donde quizá podrían salvarla**–recordó aquella luz tenue de esperanza que su hermano le había dado, aquella pequeña luz que ahora era un rayo casi completo gracias y solo gracias a que habían viajado a ese extraño país-

- **Aquí en Japón**–resonó de inmediato Sakura, claro, esa era la única razón por la que Sasuke e Itachi podían haber viajado, cualquier otro pretexto era vago comparado a ese motivo-

- **Exacto, el dinero que papá nos dejo se ha ido casi todo en los tratamientos médicos de mamá, tanto que Itachi tuvo que ponerse a trabajar para estudiar y mantenernos, al principio no sirvió de nada y nos quedamos con muy poco, aquí en Japón el hospital nos cobro casi todo lo que nos quedaba, claro, nos aseguraron que si mamá moría nos devolverían el noventa por ciento del dinero, hasta ahora mamá ha respondido favorablemente al tratamiento, ya está casi por recuperarse, no nos importa lo del dinero, Itachi trabaja y yo apenas pueda quiero comenzar a hacerlo**–expreso su deseo el azabache haciendo que Sakura esbozara una sonrisa completa de felicidad ante el hecho de que la madre de Sasuke estuviera mejorando de su padecimiento-

- **Me alegro** –dijo son borrar su sonrisa de felicidad y tranquilidad- **espera…**-volvió a hablar desapareciendo toda su sonrisa al entender de un momento a otro a lo que Sasuke, con ese relato, quería llegar, algo que se confirmo cuando Sasuke asintió lentamente con la cabeza-

- **Si, cuando ella sane, nos devolveremos a Estados Unidos**–confeso con tristeza, justo ahora cuando se estaba acostumbrando a aquel país, cuando por fin tenía amigos, donde por fin sentía que pertenecía y se sentía sumamente cómodo, se vería obligado a abandonar aquel lugar-

- **Yo…**-intento hablar con el corazón en la garganta Sakura quien nuevamente dejo salir lagrimas de sus ojos, toda esa felicidad que sintió por Sasuke al enterarse de la mejoría de Mikoto, ahora era historia-

- **No se… en que momento me enamore Sakura, sabia que no debia hacerlo, sabia que no podia enamorarme de ti, pero tu, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu cabello, tu aroma, tu rostro, ¡Por Kami!... tu presencia… todo de ti me atrajo, hasta que no pude contenerlo, te amo, como un idiota… y mi esperanza para haberme podido ir sin culpa era que tu no me correspondieras**–termino de confesar el azabache quien desvió completamente la mirada al ponerle fin a todo lo que tenía que decir, queriendo salir corriendo, solo que algo en su interior no le dejaba, no podía irse así nada más y dejar a Sakura llorando, no podía-

- **Entiendo…**-susurro la pelirrosa quien dio dos pasos en dirección a Sasuke quien ni siquiera levantaba la vista, ni siquiera ella se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara ahora-

- **Aunque quiera no puedo quedarme, soy menor de edad, si me voy… es para no volver, porque mi lugar es al lado de mi familia así como el tuyo es con tu familia, y no puedo pedirles a Itachi y mamá que se queden donde ni siquiera saben leer y escribir, Konan espera a Itachi en Estados Unidos y mamá tiene a toda su gente allá**–se excusaba Sasuke con el alma en un hilo al ver tan afectada a Sakura, ya de su sonrisa cautivadora y de esos brillantes ojos llenos de vida, en ese instante, no quedaba nada-

- **Aun así… Me gustas…**-volvió a susurrar la pelirrosa quien se había quedado parada frente él sin tener contacto físico alguno con el Uchiha-

- **No me hagas esto Sakura**–pidió el azabache al sentir como la pelirrosa le alcanzo y poso su frente en su pecho, sin tocar nada mas de su cuerpo y sintiendo como a esta le temblaban los hombros intentando contener el llanto-

- **Yo también te amo**–volvió a pronunciar Sakura quien con sus brazos abrazo a Sasuke hundiendo su rostro lleno de lagrimas en su pecho, buscando consuelo-

- **No te hagas esto…**-pidió Sasuke levantando los brazos en son de separar a Sakura de su persona, pero no podía, el cuerpo no le obedecía, a tal punto llego que en vez de separarla sus brazos la envolvieron en un abrazo apretándola contra si de nuevo-

- **No me importa… que después te vayas**–escucho la voz entrecortada de la pelirrosa haciendo que sus azabaches ojos se abrieran en un dos por tres ante sus palabras-

- **¿Qué?**–pregunto casi alterado Sasuke al momento en que rompió el abrazo y Sakura por voluntad propia le soltó, parándose frente a él con lagrimas en los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa-

- **Hemos… pasado tanto juntos… no me arrepiento de ningún recuerdo, están aquí, en mi corazón** –dijo Sakura llevando sus manos hasta su pecho justo donde en ese momento su corazón latía a mil por hora si es que no mas rápido mientras sonreía y sus mejillas se coloreaban de aquel adorable color rosa- **aun cuando te vayas vivirás aquí como el mejor de mis recuerdos, pero… no quiero dejarte ir y después arrepentirme de no haber aprovechado el tiempo… no quiero dejarte ir sin al menos haberlo intentado y crear hermosos recuerdos, por favor Sasuke, no me alejes de ti ahora… por favor…**–pidió con ojos de ruego inundados en lagrimas, aquel ruego que Sasuke capto tan bien como uno de los más fervientes deseos que Sakura alguna vez expreso con los ojos-

Cerro los ojos, ¿Estaría bien aceptarlo?

_**"Disfruta la ocasión Sasuke"  
**_  
Sabia que la despedida en si seria dolorosa, sabia que ese dia Sakura lloraria de todas formas, sabía que no podrían vivir en paz desde ese momento si entre ellos no habia honestidad en sus actos.  
La amaba, como no creia haber amado a alguien, la quería demasiado para hacerle ese daño, pero… mas daño le haria dejarla con el corazón roto a sabiendas que ella tambien le amaba. Su fuerza de voluntad se hizo humo en aquel momento en que vio los ojos de Sakura llorar, sabia que si se lo pedia el flaquearia.

_**"La vida hijo, la vida es para vivirla, no para dejarla pasar"**_

_Si ella estaba dispuesta a amarlo aun bajo las condiciones de que seria algo temporal y quererlo llevar hasta el máximo de las emociones..._

Dio dos pasos colocando sus manos frias en aquellas calientes mejillas mojadas por aquellas calidas lágrimas. Los ojos jades de esta miraron directos a sus ojos negros, notando aquel hermoso brillo que el sol, las lágrimas y las emociones reflejaban en esos ojos, aquel brillo más hermoso que la más costosa perla y más puro que el agua cristalina.

- _**Sakura…**_-susurro acercándose a los labios de la pelirrosa en lo que ambos comenzaron a cerrar los ojos a medida que la distancia entre ambos se acortaba-

_… él también podía_

- _**Ai… Shiteru **_–volvió a susurrar aun más bajo que antes cuando apenas si rozaba los labios y la nariz fría de la pelirrosa-

- _**I love… you…**_-respondió la pelirrosa tomando las manos de Sasuke que estaban en sus mejillas y entrelazándolas al Segundo que la distancia entre ellos terminaba y sus bocas nuevamente se encontraban-

_**Juventud, la más maravillosa de las enfermedades a la cual solo el tiempo cura**_

_**El tiempo es lo más valioso que se tiene durante toda la vida**_

_Y ellos no estaban dispuestos a desperdiciarlo_

_**Incluso las aves de paso dan alegría a la gente que les espera en cada **_**_estación_**


	22. Grandioso examen

En ese momento tomo la manilla de la puerta del salón de clases encontrándose con lo habitual, muchos de sus compañeros chismeando, varias chicas leyendo revistas de esas que él jamas entendería y cosas por el estilo. Al entrar, no pudo evitar que todos comenzaran a cuchichear, al principio pensó que lo del tema del beso y de que ahora eran novios se había sabido y nuevamente seria poco menos que una figura publica de su escuela, pero no, logro escuchar que era por el tema del examen de ingles que se realizaría en unos minutos y que él por ser Norteamericano por obvias razones sacaría una nota perfecta, de hecho todos se asombraban que no le hubieran eximido de aquella materia, y siendo ese el tema respiro aliviado.

_Sakura no había dicho nada_

Aunque no sabia si eso le aliviaba o por el contrario le molestaba, es decir, Sakura era una chica, las chicas usualmente cuando el chico que les gustaba les besaba se lo contaban a medio mundo hasta fastidiar los oídos de sus amigas y del muchacho.

_Peor aun cuando ellos ya eran novios_

Un aura deprimente extrema se sintió rodeando a Sasuke ante aquel pensamiento, tanto que a todos les salio una tremenda gota en la cabeza ante la presencia de esa acumulación de energía negativa con patas en el salón.

Al llegar a su asiento suspiro como jamás creyó hacerlo, incluso sin aquella noticia él ya era la comidilla, no quería ni pensar en como seria aquel día cuando se supiera, porque realmente no habían quedado en algún acuerdo de mantener aquello en secreto o intentar pasar desapercibidos.

Los nervios se le calaron cuando penso en la posibilidad de que llegara a oidos de Karin y los demas Haruno

- _***¿Los pasajes de avión para los ataúdes sera mas económicos ***_ -pensó con un aura aun mas deprimente sobre él, llamando la atención de todos de nuevo ante aquella acumulación de energía negativa tan fuera de lo común-

_Unos brazos hicieron que desapareciera en menos de un segundo_

- **Konichiwa, Sasuke-kun** – sonrió feliz Sakura saludando al azabache mientras le abrazaba por la espalda y dejando a todos sus compañeros del salón con los ojos mas redonditos que alguna vez pudo ver en alguna persona-

_Aquí vamos, pensó_

- **Saku** –saludo volteando solo con medio giro su rostro ya que no podía darse vuelta completamente por el agarre que Sakura mantenía sobre él, pero su media sonrisa tuvo todo el efecto que esperaba-

_Sonrojar las mejillas de Sakura_

Comenzaron a sonar las campanas de reloj imaginario

- **¿Cómo amane…?** –dejo la pregunta incompleta Sakura a quien se le sombreo la frente de un color azul intenso y luego, sin explicación alguna, soltó a Sasuke y retrocedió a pasos muy lentos dejando a Sasuke con la intriga-

Al ver a sus otros compañeros, pudo notar como las frentes de sus compañeros se volvían en color negro, algunas de las chicas retrocedían pasos lentamente manteniendo la mayor distancia posible entre Sasuke y Sakura de ellos.

…

Ahora fue su frente la que se coloreo de negro ya que al desviar la mirada al frente pudo ver el rostro del rubio de ojos azules tan cerca de los suyos que juraría que estaba a una distancia tal que si se movía terminarían por besarse.

_Ambos se asustaron al ver a Naruto a esa distancia_

- **¡Teme!** –grito Naruto con ojos llorosos haciendo que a todos les saliera una tremenda gota en la cabeza-

Su rostro se volvió azul cuando Naruto salto sobre él y ambos cayeron al suelo, cabe notar que Sakura había soltado a Sasuke separándose de este justo antes de que Naruto cayera sobre el Uchiha. Naruto no dejaba de restregar su mejilla con la de Sasuke mientras lloraba estilo anime con una sonrisa, haciendo que Sasuke ya mas o menos supiera le motivo de la felicidad que de la nada había nacido en el Uzumaki. Todos comenzaron a reír sobre todo los hombres lanzando bromas de que parecia que esos dos se traían algo entre ellos.

- **¡Teme tu eres la respuesta a mis suplicas piedosas!** –exclamo con alegría Naruto quien seguía pegado a Sasuke y ambos tirados en el suelo bajo las risas de todos-

- **¡ Sepárate de mi dobe!** –grito casi desesperado Sasuke intentando por todos los medios alejar a ese acosador homosexual en potencia de su persona, lo haría aunque fuese a patadas-

- **¿E-esa palabra existe?** –pregunto con algo de timidez Hinata a la hermana gemela del rubio quien suspiro con resignación y una gota tremenda en la cabeza al ver que Naruto jamas maduraría-

- **No lo se ni me interesa** –alzo los hombros Ino quien hasta pena sentía por Sasuke ya que sabia que ese chico era de no llamar mucho la atención y Naruto en cambio era todo un revoltoso-

- **Ya paren chicos, que aquí ya están apostando a ver quien de los dos es el uke** –bromeo Kiba haciendo a todos estallar en risas, incluso las chicas reían divertidas, otras solo tenían corazones en los ojos y baba en la boca al intentar imaginarse a esos dos chicos guapos en una cama, incluso algunas mas osadas se imaginaban haciendo un trió con ellos-

- **¡¿Qué mierda Kiba?! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso de mi?! ¡Es obvio que este teme lo es!** –enseguida Naruto salto del agarre que tenia sobre Sasuke, completamente indignado, apuntando a Kiba con furia y sacándose su falsa acusación y metiendo a Sasuke en el problema mayor-

Todos miraron al Uchiha con ojos de platos esperando la respuesta que obviamente dejaria a Naruto como el idiota

_O al menos eso esperaban_

- **No tengo idea de que son esas cosas y ni me interesa saberlo, así que solo diré que si y dejen de fastidiar** –afirmo Sasuke con un tremendo tic nervioso en su ojo y una vena en su cabeza a causa de la desesperante situación lo que no contaba era con ver los ojos asombrados de todos y las gotas en las cabezas de sus compañeros ante su respuesta-

- **¡Lo vez! ¡Lo admitió ** –grito comenzando a reír Naruto ya que realmente Sasuke no sabia en el tremendo problema que se había metido al decir eso creyendo que quedaría como el chico maduro al no hacerse problemas-

- **Sa-Sasuke… no debiste decir eso…** -escucho la voz conmocionada de Ino quien incluso retrocedía pasos cortos haciendo distancia entre ambos con sus ojos de miedo posados en él-

- **¿Entonces que mierda son esas cosas?** –pregunto con el fastidio en su tope el Uchiha haciendo que varias de las chicas sonrieran nerviosas sin ánimos de responder y varios de los hombres siguieran riendo ante el tema que se estaba tocando-

_Y nadie se dignaba a responder_

Sus ojos viajaron directamente hasta su novia pelirrosa quien tan solo ante su mirada se le sonrojaron las mejillas y desvio la mirada nerviosamente. Se le hizo completamente extraño que no le respondiera de buena a primera ya que no pensaba que podria ser algo demaciaso importante, pero a nadie de sus compañeros se le hizo extraño ya que a todos les daba algo de vergüenza explicar lo que aquello significaba, era mas que natural que Sakura tambien quisiera hacerce la desentendida.

- **Uke… se les llama a los hombres con el papel pasivo en las relaciones… homosexuales** –explico Sakura con las mejillas aun mas encendidas y jugando levemente con los dedos al mas puro estilo de Hinata, asombrando a todos por tener la personalidad de explicarlo de esa manera tan teórica-

Todos los presentes, menos Naruto claro esta que seguía riéndose mientras se tomaba el estomago sin notar que ahora era el unico que lo hacia, comenzaron a retroceder ante la maligna aura que ahora Sasuke desprendía incluso podían jurar que sus ojos se habian vueltos rojos sangre del enfado que tenia acumulado en el cuerpo, sin duda el fastidio en esa ocasión había sobrepasado su paciencia, la cual de por si ya no era demasiada.

Sintio un escalofrio, sobre todo cuando noto que Kiba quien se suponia estaba a su lado comenzo a retroceder. Noto lo palido que este estaba, quedando él igual de palido al ver como Sasuke se encaminaba hasta ellos como un zombie sacado de una pelicula, dejando ver sus rojos ojos tenebrosos y una sonrisa sadica de tal nivel que ambos se abrazaron ante el miedo que Sasuke provocaba.

Todos se preguntaban ahora quien era el Uke entre Naruto y Kiba

- **Tra-tranquilo teme, ya tienes una ****suspensión** -advirtió Naruto tragando saliva con dificultad, quería que sus piernas corrieran, pero estas estaban demasiado ocupadas temblando como para obedecerlo-

- **S-si tienes otra suspensión seras expulsado** –amenazo Kiba con la frente azul intentando por medios ahuyentar a Sasuke, eso incluía mentir, Naruto había tenido hasta tres suspensiones seguidas y ni aun así había sido expulsado-

- **No me importa** –hablo Sasuke con su mejor voz de ultratumba tronando sus puños, asombrando a todos de que sonaran tan fuerte sin que se le quebraran los huesos-

- **Sasuke… somos tus amigos** –rogó casi por piedad Naruto, si entre el orgullo y la vida o su condición física integra debía escoger, ¡Mil veces prefería perder el orgullo!-

- **No… Son… ¡Hombre muertos!** –exclamo en voz alta Sasuke lanzándose sobre los dos chicos quienes gritaron con su expresión de terror a flote-

Todos reían ante los gritos de Naruto y Kiba y de cómo Sasuke los amarro con una cuerda que solo Kami sabe de donde apareció y los dejo en el suelo todos morados y este seguía con ganas de asesinarles.

Sobre todo ella reía Sasuke actuaba mas normal que nunca, incluso podía distinguir cierto brillo de diversión y felicidad que antes no había visto, solo que todos al estar tan concentrados en su aura asesina no se daban cuenta de lo que para ella era evidente.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Sasuke ya le había besado a ella varias veces y él podía seguir actuando con naturalidad, si él podía ¿Por qué no ella?

Decidido, actuaria lo mas normal que pudiese, hasta que todo saliera a la luz por si solo, al parecer tener un secreto era algo divertido, lo único malo, es que ella sabia guardar secretos de los demás pero no los propios, sobre todo porque andaba como niña chiquita toda emocionada ante el pensamiento de que ahora ellos eran novios.

_Tendría__ que aprender a comportarse como si allí nada pasara_

**- ¡Repite eso de nuevo Dobe! Porque para tu información… ¡Tengo novia! –**grito a los cuatro vientos Sasuke quien ya estaba completamente enardecido por las acusaciones que Naruto seguía diciendo aun al borde de la muerte-

Todos quedaron con ojos de platos mirándole intentando descubrir si era verdad o mentira lo que decía porque la verdad a Sasuke no se le había visto ningún interés en una chica, eso podía explicarse bastante bien si se pensaba que tal vez en Estados Unidos tenia una novia o que estaba enamorado de una chica y no le prestaba atención a las demás por ello, aquellas podían ser las deducciones mas simples.

- **¡Pues las chicas norteamericanas están completamente desquiciadas si se fijaron en ti! ¡Ademas que debe ser la chica mas poca cosa para haberse fijado en un teme como tu!** –declaro la guerra Naruto quien aun con el cuerpo atado con las cuerdas se coloco de pie con un aura roja de desafió retando a Sasuke con los ojos a seguir peleando-

- **Vuelve a decir que Sakura es poca cosa y te desfiguro** –amenazo Sasuke tomando del cuello de su camisa a Naruto mirándole con ojos de sicópata tan ardientes en ira que casi podía apostar a que eran rojos-

Un segundo…

- **¿Sa-Sakura-chan?** –pregunto con ojos de platos Naruto haciendo que a todos se les prendiera la ampolleta de procesar lo que Sasuke había dicho en su amenaza-

Todos volvieron sus ojos hasta la nombrada quien suspiro

_O quizás no_

.

.

.

Estaba realmente aburrido, tanto que miraba al reloj como su peor enemigo en aquel instante. Cierto dedito en su hombro le hizo cambiar de dirección su mirada, encontrándose con la nerviosa de su ahora novia pelirrosa, relación que todos habían descubierto hacia solo unos cuantos minutos que pronto serian una hora.

_El motivo, un papelito que cierto tarado rubio le habia mandado_

Al leer aquel papelito pidiendo con suplicas las respuestas del examen de ingles en el que ahora estaban, que por obviedad él ya había terminado, razón de su aburrimiento y motivo por el cual Naruto estaba mas que frito, había llegado a sus manos.

Miro al rubio quien tenia cara de acuchillarse en cualquier momento, con suerte Naruto hablaba japones, ni que decir del ingles, le iba tan mal como en matematicas, al parecer todo lo que no fuera literal al rubio le costaba bastante.

El rostro pálido de Naruto se dejo ver cuando Sasuke rompió el papel con sus preguntas y palabras suplicantes de ayuda para con el examen en varios pedazos y en un cruel acto se los echo a la boca, todo en venganza por la anterior escena que le habia hecho pasar.

Lo reconocia, era vengativo

Declaro que jamas olvidaría la tremenda vergüenza que le había hecho pasar en la escena justo antes del examen, Naruto le debía la vida a Iruka porque sino ya estaría en la enfermería con un coma severo.

Al haber nombrado a Sakura como su novia, al principio nadie lo creyó es mas, fue la burla del salón por unos segundos, la cual Naruto había iniciado con su ya tan conocida risa, segundos en los cuales una venita creció y aun crecía al recordarlo. En ese momento casi todos los chicos se acercaron a Sakura, algunos tratandole a él, al propio Uchiha Sasuke, como a un mentiroso o un loco demente, otros simplemente le suplicaban a la Haruno que dijera que era mentira.

_Sonrio de medio lado al recordar aquello_

Sakura, tímidamente respondió que era verdad, dejando a todos tan petrificados que incluso aun se reia al recordarlo. En aquel momento, el escándalo había sido tanto que llegaron varios alumnos de los salones de junto a ver el espectáculo dándose cuenta de que cuando Sakura confeso, muchos se tiraron al suelo de rodillas con la mano en el corazón como si este se hubiera roto en mil pedazos, otros estaban tan sorprendidos que incluso se habían petrificado, otros se habían desmayado y sus almas salían por sus bocas, los que quedaban lloraban a mares suplicándole a Sakura que dijera que todo era broma.

_En eso aparecio Neji_

Él, como buen presidente del alumnado, tenia que poner algo de orden, aprovechando, no solo sorprendentemente le felicito a él y a Sakura, claro que de manera rapida, sino que le hizo una cruz a Sasuke junto a una plegaria porque se apiadaran de su alma, situacion que al principio no entendio.

_Luego, recordo que era compañero de Karin_

Un aura depresiva broto de su cuerpo al haber recordado aquello. Karin lo iba a matar, lo degollaría castraría le sacaría la piel con nada mas que una cuchara caliente y luego cuando se apiadara de su patética existencia lo mataría de la forma mas lenta y dolorosa posible, eso si es que no le dejaba restos de él para que Sasori, Gaara y Juugo completaran su labor de hermanos mayores y celosos.

_**Algunas veces, las aves luchan contra sus depredadores**_

- **Sasuke-kun** –llamo en susurro la pelirrosa de su lado, haciendole desviar nuevamente su mirada hasta ella quien le paso otro papel apuntandose a si misma para que no pensara que alguien mas se lo pasara y que Sasuke lo leyera-

Tomo el pequeño papel quedando con una tremenda gota en la cabeza. Miro su examen para ver si lo que le decia Sakura era verdad. Se golpeo mentalmente por ser tan estupidamente despistado, asi que de una vez por todas tomo el lapiz.

- **Bien chicos, se acabo el tiempo** –anuncio Iruka logrando que muchos sonrieran satisfechos mientras otros se estiraban relajadamente y claro, no faltaban los que entregaban sus exámenes llorando, como Naruto-

- **Al menos alcanzaste a colocar el nombre a tu examen** –susurro divertida Sakura comenzando a reír levemente mientras el asentía con una media sonrisa de diversión en el rostro dándole toda la razón a su novia-

"**Tienes todo bien en tu examen, solo te falta responder tu nombre"**

OoOoOoO

- **Coooobaaaaaarrrrdeeeee** –volvió a canturrear cierto rubio en tono de venganza pues aun estaba sentido con el acusado por no haberle ayudado en el examen de Ingles, no por nada dicen que los últimos serán los primeros-

Justo después de eso, el grito de dolor de Naruto se escucho cuando se levanto de su silla agarrándose el pie izquierdo mientras saltaba como loco en su otro pie.

- **¿Me pasarias una servilleta Saku?, ensucie mi tenedor plantandoselo a Naruto en el pie** –pidio cierto pelinegro con una sonrisa de medio lado a su novia pelirrosada quien asintio con cierta gota en su cabeza-

_Si, los últimos serán los primeros_

- **Aquí tienes Sasuke-kun** –aviso Sakura quien había tomado varias servilletas de la mesa y con su mano las deslizo hasta debajo de la mesa para que fueran recidivas-

_Si, debajo de la mesa_

La gota en la cabeza de casi toda la cafetería miraba en ese instante a Naruto quien se sostenía el pie con el agudo e incesante dolor que el tenedor de Sasuke clavado en su pie había dejado. Voltearon a ver bajo la mesa, la razón del dolor del pie de Naruto estaba sentada bajo esta. Sasuke se veía bastante tranquilo, como si aquel refugio bastante inestable pudiera salvarle de algo, o simplemente como si ese escondite tan malo fuese el único que su posible depredador no pensaría en buscarle.

- **Sasuke-kun, ¿No crees que exageras?, es decir, es mi hermana, tendrás que verla tarde o temprano** –expreso con nerviosismo la pelirrosa al encontrar mas que exagerada la divertida situación que su novio azabache, quien ademas odiaba llamar la atención, ahora estaba montando-

- **Sakura, se me hace problemático no estar de acuerdo contigo, pero en esta ocasión debo hacerle juicio a Sasuke, mientras mas tarde mejor** – defendió el perezoso del grupo quien ya había pasado por los golpes de los hermanos de Sakura, al igual que todos sus amigos del grupo, ya que tanto Sai, Kiba como Neji asintieron dándole la razón-

- **¡Maldito teme eso de verdad que me dolió ** –exclamo Naruto sentándose y ladeando el cuerpo para encarar a Sasuke quien aun estaba escondido bajo la mesa-

- **Era la idea** –respondio Sasuke con una venita en la cabeza, la maldita idea era esconderse bajo esa mesa y que todos le ignoraran, pasar desapercivido, algo que no lograba ya que Naruto como siempre era un completo escandaloso-

- **Sabes, la tentación de traer aquí a Karin me esta ganando** –amenazo Naruto con ojos de crueldad dejando a todos con una gota en la cabeza, primero no podían creer que Naruto amenazara a Sasuke con traer a Karin, y segundo no podían creer que esa amenaza resultara tan efectiva ya que Sasuke tenia el rostro completamente pálido e incluso dejo caer la bola de arroz que estaba comiendo al suelo a pesar de haberle dado ya un mordisco-

- **Atreteve y veras mi tenedor en un lugar mucho mas doloroso que tu pie, al cual tengo acceso por estar bajo la mesa** –devolvio la amenaza Sasuke logrando que un intenso dolor recorriera a Naruto por aquella amenaza, sabia que habian mas posibilidades de que Sasuke lograra su cometido antes de que él encontrara a Karin y a Sasuke a menos de un piso de distancia-

- **¿Qué clase de hombre corre despavorido de la hermana de su novia?** –pregunto con superioridad el Uzumaki queriendo dejar ver a Sasuke como una niñita asustadiza-

- **De la misma forma que espero verte correr de Neji para el White Day** – rebatió enseguida Sasuke logrando que todos sobre la mesa se atoraran con lo que estaban comiendo y Hinata se colocara mas roja que el fuego-

_La patada de alguien no se hizo esperar_

- **¡Eso me dolio!** –exclamo Sasuke agarrandose la cabeza por la nueva experiencia que habia vivido de que alguien le pegara una patada sin disimulo alguno en la cabeza-

- **Era la idea** – respondió Neji quien había golpeado a Sasuke nada mas para que se quedara callandito y no dijera ninguna cosa que después ambos lamentarían, dejando en el aire a Naruto quien no entendía porque ahora Neji estaba molesto con el Uchiha-

- **No lo maltrates tanto Neji-kun, Karin ya lo hara cuando lo encuentre, déjalo disfrutar sus últimos momentos de salud mental** –intento tranquilizar Tenten a su ahora novio Hyuuga quien asintió sintiendo un poco de pena por Sasuke, pena que todos compartieron al asentir con las palabras que Tenten había dicho-

- **Creo que siguen exagerando** –expreso Sakura ante todos los comentarios que hacían respecto a cuando Karin se esterara que ella y Sasuke ya eran novios, esta bien, ella también había vivido muchas veces aquella situación de que le espantaran los chicos, pero Karin no seria capaz de matar a Sasuke cuando ellos ya eran novios y no había nada mas que hacer-

¿Verdad?

- **Créenos que no** –respondieron al unisono no solo Sasuke, sino que ahora Neji, Sai, Naruto, Kiba y hasta el perezoso de Shikamaru, habían saltado a la defensa momentánea de Sasuke-

_Y en un minuto…_

- **¡Uchiha!** –se escucho el grito de furia entrando por las puertas de la cafetería-

_Quedaria desprotegido_

El nombrado trago grueso, era su final sin duda alguna. Escuchaba los pasos siniestros de aquel demonio de color rojo acercándose cada vez hasta donde él estaba. Todos hablaban, todos sabían donde él estaba escondido gracias a las estupideces de Naruto, demoraría menos en encontrarlo.

Vio como ella se acercaba a la mesa donde ellos estaban, hubo un momento en que solo le vio las piernas, al parecer acercarse a la mesa no fue porque le viera, aun así podía distinguir su completo enojo, quizá si se mantenía quieto podría salir ileso en esta ocasión, eso si Naruto no abría la boca y si lo hacia, esta vez el tenedor se enterraría en un lugar que ni él desearía que se lo enterraran.

- **¡¿Dónde esta ese extranjerito?!** –pregunto con un grito sumamente poderoso Karin dejando ver toda su molestia por no encontrarlo de manera rápida después de todo, lo había buscado por casi toda la escuela y pensaba que encontrando a su hermanita encontraría a ese chicle de su hermanita-

- **No sabemos** –respondieron casi todos los de la mesa, todos aterrados, tanto chicas como chicos, los chicos era mas que obvio las razones, las chicas, ellas mas de alguna ocasión habían experimentado los arrebatos de la pelirroja, los hermanos de Sakura no les hacían nada a ellas porque eran mujeres, Karin no tenia esa consideración con ellas si es que algo le hacían-

_Como antes ya se noto con Hanare_

- **¿Qué tal tu hermanita?** –pregunto, asombrosamente, mirando a cara con cara de completa matona, una experiencia que no era nueva para nadie, solo que era muy poco habitual que se presentaran aquellas ocasiones-

- **¿Por qué crees que yo lo se?** –pregunto Sakura con el rostro por demás sereno y sin siquiera mirar a Karin, estaba bastante entretenida comiendo sus fideos y sintiendo como Sasuke temblaba bajo la mesa-

- **Facilito hermanita, una, aunque no los vea, siempre sabe donde esta su novio** – inquirió con seguridad Karin, logrando que Sakura quedara con la boca tan abierta que incluso los fideos que tenia en la boca cayeron de nuevo al plato-

Todos comenzaron a susurrar, era logico pensar que Karin ya sabia que ambos eran novios, solo lamentaba el mal momento que Karin le debio haber pasar a aquella persona de la que supo, aunque el rumor ya era tan fuerte que uno ni siquiera lo creeria, parecia como si un chisme de los famosos hubiera salido en television por cadena nacional, solo asi se explicaria que Karin se enterera porque cualquiera que hubiera querido preguntarle a ella directamente sabria que el hospital seria su siguiente destino

_Es decir, era su fin_

- **¡Ahora dime donde esta!** –exclamo con urgencia Karin, su ceño fruncido y su cara de impaciencia no hacían mas que avivar la mala espina que tenia Sasuke, el que Karin se colocara así de frenética con Sakura era un show bastante extraño, por no decir que él jamas lo había visto en lo que llevaba viviendo en Japón-

- **Nop** – respondió Sakura con una entretenida sonrisa provocando aun mas la furia de Karin, situación que a varios hizo retroceder, incluso algunos de las mesas cercanas habían retrocedido abandonando sus lugares-

- **Sakura** –pronuncio Karin tronando los puños de manera amenazante, ni que decir de su rostro, era todo un demonio ambulante-

- **Nunca te he obedecido de todas formas** –alzo los hombros Sakura haciendo que a todos se les desencajara la mandíbula nadie en su sano juicio ignoraba así a Karin, la pelirrosa era muy valiente o muy estúpida o muy confiada en que como ella siempre era la protegida no le harían algo TAN malo-

- **No me tientes a ****sacártelo** – volvió a amenazar Karin esta vez moviendo el cuello a los lados haciendo sonar los huesos de aquel lugar de forma tétrica, los chicos estaban mas que pálidos puesto que aquella no era una buena señal-

- **Adelante hermana, intenta ****sacármelo** – desafió Sakura quien se coloco de pie con la misma tenebrosa expresión que Karin tenia en su rostro-

Todos tragaron grueso, habían visto también el lado malo de Sakura en alguna que otra ocasión, solo que jamas habían visto a las dos intimidándose mutuamente, por lo normal, Sakura se mostraba así cuando regañaba a Karin o Karin se mostraba así cuando Sakura la sacaba de quicio, cuando algún chico se le acercaba, cuando hacían llorar a la pelirrosa, en fin, era mas común el hecho de ver a Karin furiosa, pero nunca entre ellas.

El ambiente estaba que ardía, nadie se atrevía ni siquiera a querer separarlas. Sasuke veía asombrado desde la mesa como Sakura no se intimidaba frente a Karin, no recordaba que lo hiciera frente a alguno de sus hermanos, aquella era otra Sakura, no era su linda y tierna novia a la cual el rayo de luz mas débil podía quebrar, y a pesar de todo, el que ella se mostrara llena de confianza era algo sumamente atrayente para él.

Escucharon como una silla se hizo para atrás, dejando caer a un rubio quien por el miedo habia hecho su silla para atrás y salir de hay antes de que por cualquier motivo terminara siendo él al que golpearan como solia suceder en cualquier situacion donde cometia una estupiedes.

La estupides que esta vez ya habia hecho cuando al irse de espalda, se llevo a Kiba con él y sin desearlo, golpeo con su pie la cabeza de Sasuke, no como antes Neji quien habia controlado el golpe, Naruto lo hizo tan fuerte que empujo a Sasuke hasta dejarlo boca abajo con la mitad del cuerpo sobresaliente desde debajo de la mesa.

_Los ojos de Karin brillaron con malicia_

_Sakura, ella solo suspiro llevándose una mano a la cara_

- **¡Maldito inútil ** –reclamo Sasuke colocándose de pie y mirando a Naruto tan furioso que pensó que el rostro pálido de Naruto se debía a su furia-

- **Así que… allí estabas…** -escucho tras de si la voz de la Karin, entendiendo perfectamente el porque del rostro tan pálido de Naruto, el pánico que el mismo sentía ni siquiera le dejaba pensar en la humillación de que una chica metiera mas miedo en su dobe amigo que él mismo-

- **Hmp** – respondió Sasuke con lo que le quedaba de dignidad, a los ojos de todos ese chico era muy valiente o muy estúpido ni siquiera temblaba y parecía de rostro retador, aunque por dentro le temblaran las piernas y quisiera tener el mismo orgullo de Naruto para poder tirarse al suelo con él muerto de miedo-

_Sobre todo cuando Karin le agarro del cuello de su camisa_

- **¡Préstame mucha atención porque no voy a repetir las cosas dos veces!** –hablo Karin logrando que la frente de Sasuke se coloreara de azul comenzando a pasar imágenes por su cabeza de lo que Karin podía hacerle desde ya en esa posición-

_Asintió__ muy lentamente_

A esas alturas ya todos estaban apostando si Karin lo mataría instantáneamente o lo tortutaría lenta y dolorosamente las apuestas de que si lo haría en publico o lo descuartizaría en privado también era llamativas, otras de las populares eran si acaso Karin le dejaría algo de dignidad a Sasuke para que sus hermanos terminaran por completo el trabajo o Karin se llevaría toda la mejor parte de hacerlo retorcerse de dolor, incluso algunos apostaban que extremidades y partes del cuerpo Karin le arrancaría y cuales les dejaría a sus hermanos.

- **¡Tengo un examen de ingles después de la hora de música y no tenia mierda idea!** –soltó Karin tan rápidamente que en el aire a todos les aparecieron puntos suspensivos hasta que los que procesaron primeros quedaron con gotas en la cabeza-

- **¡Karin! ¡Te lo dije toda la semana!** – inquirió frenética Sakura quien tenia los ojos hechos dos bolas de llamas y en su puño apareció una venita, todo a razón de que ahora sabia que Karin la ignoro completamente cuando ella le advertía y le decía que si estaba estudiando adecuadamente-

- **¡Para que veas como me importa lo que me dices!** –exclamo colerizada la pelirroja, estaba furiosa primero con lo de su examen y cuando se entero de que Sasuke y Sakuar se habian declarado novios publicamente fue el limite de su paciencia-

_Y se le ocurrió la venganza perfecta_

- **¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?** –pregunto con un tremendo tic nervioso Sasuke quien ya antes había presenciado los constantes avisos de Sakura sobre ese maldito examen y que por supuesto se había fijado que Karin había por demás ignorado-

- **Fácil, tienes dos opciones, una, te saltas la siguiente hora de clases y ni me importa si tienes o no examen, para ayudarme a estudiar ingles y que en hora y media pueda aprender lo suficiente para pasar la inútil materia** –le respondió la pregunta en un tono entre amenazante e informando implícitamente que su seguridad dependía que a esa pregunta le respondiera un "Si" ya que ni siquiera le dio la segunda opción-

- **¿Cuál es la otra?** –pregunto con duda en la voz Sasuke, ya podía levemente imaginarse la respuesta por los ojos de maníaca que coloco Karin, de hecho, se arrepintió de haber siquiera haber formulado aquella pregunta-

- **La segunda es…. ¡Te torturare de tal forma que créeme que te quitare la carga de usar condón cada vez que intentes siquiera tener sexo por el resto de tu vida! ¡Y castrarte no es la única forma!** –expreso Karin con un rostro tan terrorífico que muchos de los chicos del lugar se escondieron tras sus amigas y compañeras, incluso Neji quedo paralizado sintiendo como Tenten le abrazo en son de tranquilizarlo-

- **Veré que puedo hacer con hora y media** – respondió sin mas opción Sasuke quien era rodeado por una deprimente aura, era intentar meter algo de su nativo idioma en la mente de Karin o que Karin metiera muchas cosas mas terribles y dolorosas en su preciado cuerpo de adolescente-

- **¡Yes! ¡Ese es mi cuñadito! ¡Por eso te adoro!** –exclamo feliz Karin quien dejo de sostenerlo del cuello de la camisa solamente para pasar un brazos por detrás del cuello de Sasuke y revolviendole el cabello como si este fuera un niño-

Oficialmente, todos eran estatuas en el casino, algunos petrificados incluso se desmoronaban ante la escena, es decir, era increíble por primera vez en la historia de esa escuela Karin estaba aceptando como si nada a un chico para Sakura, ni siquiera eso, ellos ya eran novios y no le formo escándalo por eso, el escándalo formado era solo por examen de ingles que tendrían jamas había tocado el tema que ellos ya eran novios.

- **Sakura, me lo robo, prometo no violartelo y e intentare traerlo en una pieza** –aviso Karin dejando con ojos de platos a todos al momento en que agarro a Sasuke de un brazo y comenzó a correr tan rápido que incluso una nube de humo se formo por donde ella marcaba su camino-

- **¡No solo lo intentes!** –grito Sakura con sus manos alrededor de su boca intentando que el sonido de su voz llegara a oídos de Karin, aunque al parecer no había alcanzado a escucharle porque cuando ella grito la nube de humo ya se iba disipando-

Suspiro derrotada, quizá se haría haciendo a la idea de quedarse viuda sin antes siquiera haberse casado. Por lo usual confiaría en que Karin cumpliría su promesa de no golpearlo por atreverse a ser su novio, pero en esta ocasión no podía confiar en que Karin no lo mataría si es que no entendía ingles, era tan cabeza dura para los idiomas que incluso podría hacerle competencia a Itachi en ese sentido, si Sasuke no lograba enseñarle bien y luego ella reprobaba su examen, Karin lo haría puré.

Bien, no tenia mas opción que confiar en la capacidad y vocación de profesor que Sasuke quizá tenia escondida.

_**A veces, para escapar del depredador y sobrevivir, el ave usa su inteligencia**_


	23. Familia de locos

Si, En aquel momento aquella chica caminaba tarareando de lo mas feliz de su vida como si un esplendido día de verano fuese, cosa que no sucedía porque la lluvia y el día no daban tregua. Frente a ella, podía ver al pelinegro Uchiha hablando por teléfono teniendo aquel celular rosa a unos diez centímetros de distancia de su oreja, incluso ella quien permanecía a distancia de él podía escuchar el tremendo regaño que le estaban dando por teléfono.

- **¡¿Me estas escuchando?!** –volvió a sonar la voz conocida de aquel hombre desde el teléfono, regañandole desde el otro lado de la linea-

- **Hmp** –respondió Sasuke rodando los ojos con un tic nervioso apoderándose de su ceja, su hermano realmente jamas pararía de tratarlo como a un mocoso de cinco años-

- **¡Pareces de esas típicas adolescentes que se comen el saldo de su teléfono por andar de chismosas con sus amigas!** -perfecto, ahora su ranking era diferente, paso de un mocoso de cinco años a la categoría _"adolescente chismoso"_-

De su mano sintió como otra mano agarro aquel celular del que estaba hablando. Al darse cuenta que era Karin, quien por demás tenia un tic nervioso en sus dos cejas mientras miraba el celular rosa del cual seguían y seguían saliendo gritos y eso que el volumen de la llamada estaba al mínimo porque si estuviera en el volumen habitual parecería que estaba con alto parlante, ni que decir si estuviera realmente en alto parlante, si se diera el caso lo único que faltaría seria un holograma de Itachi y seria como tenerlo allí mismo en persona.

Miro a su lado cuando Sakura se agarro de este temblando como una pequeña gatita, la razón es que el rostro de Karin ya estaba tan rojo como su pelo mientras apretaba tanto el celular rosa que incluso podía escuchar como crujía por la fuerza que la pelirroja le aplicaba.

Solo quería un segundo que ese maldito Uchiha mayor se callara, solo un puto segundo para decirle que dejara de joder, pero ni eso daba, no entendía como podía gritar así de corrido sin siquiera detenerse a respirar.

_El momento en que su rostro estaba mas rojo que su cabello, fue el final de su paciencia_

- **¡Vas a gastar todo el saldo del celular de mi hermanita! ¡Así que deja de joder puto Uchiha y púdrete ** –grito Karin a quien mientras hablaba le salia humo por las orejas justo antes de colgar la maldita llamada y tirar el celular al suelo-

.

.

.

- **¿Q-que fue eso?** –pregunto con ojos de puntitos Itachi, de un momento a otro estaba "hablando" con Sasuke, bueno la verdad lo estaba regañando, al siguiente instante escucha gritos con muchas insultos para su persona y al ultimo ya escuchaba el sonido del tono de cuando alguien te corta la llamada-

- **Terminaste con los nervios de Karin** –explico Sasori quien tenia una tremenda gota en la cabeza al haber presenciado todo el espectáculo que Itachi había montado desde el escritorio que estaba frente al suyo en la oficina-

- **Pero si era el celular de Sa… ku…** -termino por dejar incompleta la frase al darse cuenta de que la integridad física de su hermano en ese momento debía ser nula, había sacado de sus casillas a la sádica perra de cabello rojo demonio y su hermano era lo mas cercano y _"golpeable"_ que esta tenia a su alcance-

- **¿Y porque tan enfadado Itachi?** –pregunto curioso y como quien no quiere la cosa Sasori mientras guardaba todas sus cosas ya que había llegado su horario de salida-

- **Se comió todo el saldo de su celular y apenas estamos comenzando el mes** –se quejo Itachi cruzándose de brazos con los ojos entrecerrados con expresión de _"¿Qué haré con este chico?"_ casi como si acostumbrara a que Sasuke le diese problemas, situación que jamas le había pasado a él-

- **Deja que disfrute con sus amiguitos y su noviecita, esta en la edad, ni que tu no lo hubieras hecho alguna vez** –acuso severo y divertido Sasori levantando las cejas con mirada picara a Itachi quien quedo con los ojos de platos ante lo dicho por el pelirrojo quien solo se marcho riendo luego de decirle aquello-

- _***No te reirías tanto si supieras que es de Sakura de la que anda prendado Sasuke***_-pensó con un tremendo tic nervioso Itachi en la tremenda pelea mental de si decirle a Sasori o no que su querido hermano menor realmente era un "acosador en potencia" cuando se trataba de la pequeña pelirrosa-

.

.

.

- **Yo cargare con lo que acabas de hacer** –suspiro Sasuke con resignación a sabiendas que el regaño que Itachi se gastaría con él seguía de los grandes, sobre todo por lo que acababa de hacer Karin quien se encongio de hombros con expresión de _"me importa un rábano _ en el rostro-

- **Karin, es tu culpa** –acuso inmediatamente Sakura colocándose del lado de su novio pelinegro, la razón del regaño de Sasuke yacía sobre los hombros de Karin-

- **Eso le pasa por no ser un buen profesor** –acuso de inmediato con ojos entrecerrados la pelirroja logrando que tanto a Sasuke como a Sakura les resbalara una gota en la cabeza-

Era bien sabido por todos que la capacidad intelectual que Karin había demostrado durante los últimos años de escuela no superaba en gran medida a la de Naruto, es mas, todos dudaban que sus coeficientes superaran al de una patata frita.

Como había prometido, Sasuke vio que podía hacer con hora y media, hizo hasta lo humanamente posible para que a Karin le entrara por una oreja y retuviera por miserable que fuera el auxiliar _"Do"_ y el verbo _"To be"_, lo cual una persona normal podía llegar a entender, a medias, en hora y media, después de todo para un oriental el tener que aprender un idioma derivado del latín como lo es el ingles, el español o el francés era sumamente complicado, sobre todo cuando no se tienen ni las mas mínimas bases temporales ortográficas aprendidas de forma clara.

También había que tomar en cuenta de que el ingles de Karin era nulo, otro factor era la limitante del tiempo lo cual estresaba mas a Karin cada que un segundo pasaba y ella no podía ni siquiera retener lo que eran _"Do"_ y _"Does"_ porque para ella eran la misma cosa, no entendía las malditas reglas ortográficas occidentales, así que finalmente le entraba por una oreja y le salia por la otra.

Ni siquiera habían podido llegar al nivel de ingles que salia en el temario que Karin le había pasado que entraba en el examen porque era un ingles bastante mas avanzado del que una persona normal podía aprender de la nada en hora y media, estaba seguro que si se hubiera tratado de Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru, incluso de Moegui, habría podido hacer algo.

_Pero no, era Karin de la que hablamos._

Lo que desencadeno de que Karin, los cinco últimos minutos que les quedaban y al ver que no habia aprendido nada, amenazara a Sasuke con un _"O me haces aprobar o cumpliré mi amenaza anterior"_ lo cual sorprendió a Sasuke.

_Una, porque Karin estaba tan desesperada que no se le había ocurrido una amenaza mejor_

_Y dos, porque en algún momento de su vida quería llegar a ser padre y Karin estaba a punto de negarselo_

Recurriendo a su ultima opción y sin mas, le advirtió a Karin que mantuviera su teléfono en silencio, así como él había puesto el suyo, y que escondiera su celular en el mejor lugar donde se le ocurriera y que no quería saberlo. Así fue como durante toda la hora en que Karin tenia su examen el teléfono le vibraba cada treinta segundos, atosigandole con preguntas, asombrándose de la capacidad de Karin para teclear rápido ya que los mensajes eran muy largos, y por ende el respondiendole por mensaje de texto todas las preguntas del examen.

Razón por la que ahora Karin estaba demasiado feliz, ya que seguro aprobaría con una nota perfecta el estúpido examen, y razón por la que a Sasuke se le había acabado el saldo de su teléfono a pesar de solo ser principio de mes, y cuando se disponía a llamar a Itachi, se dio cuenta que solo le quedaba dinero para una llamada de emergencia.

Por suerte Sakura le presto su celular para hablar con Itachi, como lo hacia todos los días después de clases, avisándole si iba a casa de Sakura o se dirigía directamente a ver a su madre, lo que no contaba era con que Itachi le preguntara que paso con su celular y que al contarle, él estallara en furia.

Y allí uno de los días mas problemáticos de su vida, al parecer lo de Shikamaru se contagiaba

- _***Ni siquiera haciéndole comer un libro le entran las cosas***_ -pensó Sakura con un tremendo tic nervioso en su ceja al seguir caminando, ella misma ya había muchas veces intentado que Karin aprendiera cualquier cosa y era uno de los desafíos mas grandes que en su vida había vivido-

- _***Es peor que Itachi para los idiomas***_ -suspiro con resignación por fin Sasuke dándose cuenta de que por mas que lo intentara, jamas conocería a una persona del todo normal-

- **Aquí me separo de ustedes** –anuncio Karin justo cuando había llegado a un cruce de calles habitual para ellos- **¿Qué?** –pregunto de la nada cuando sintió las dos miradas incrédulas de ambos muchachos sobre su persona-

- **Pensé que nos seguirías a mi y a Sasuke para evitar cualquier contacto físico o visual y que pudieras estar al tanto de cualquier conversación de nosotros para después irle a Sasori con la noticia** – respondió Sakura casi como si fuera de lo mas normal, solo que no se dio cuenta de que a Sasuke lo adorno un aura negra de preocupación por su vida junto a un sudor frió que parecía caer de su frente como cascada-

- **Es tentadora la oferta, pero no** –rechazo increíblemente Karin dejando a ambos muchachos con cara de escepticismo total y alzando las cejas en espera de la razón por la que les dejaría solos y tranquilos lo que les restaba del día-**Tengo una fiesta, y Suigetzu me ha invitado, así que no puedo desaprovechar **–explico Karin con una sonrisa de adolescente enamorada hasta la médula, casi babeando al imaginarse lo que allí pasaría esa noche, claro que su expresión cambio cuando Sakura se puso a temblar y se escondió detrás de la espalda de Sasuke-

_Alzo una ceja a manera interrogante_

- **Es el primo de Hanare** –respondió Sakura ante la cara de duda de su novio a quien enseguida se le hincho una vena en la sien al recordar lo que había sucedido hace tiempo y comprendiendo la razón por la que Sakura temblaba y comenzó a sudar frió-

- **Si, bueno, eso no me importa mucho, ahora se que estas en las manos de otro perro guardián me deja tiempo libre para irme de juerga** –aviso Karin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dejando a sus acompañantes con una tremenda gota en la cabeza por la naturalidad de sus palabras- **¡ Adiós!** –se limito a decir la pelirroja antes de salir disparada en otra dirección a la de Sasuke y Sakura siendo solamente precedida de una nube de tierra que dejaba por donde pasaba-

- **¡Ni se te ocurra llegar borracha de nuevo y recuerda que los condones sirven para algo maldita zorra!** –exclamo con el ceño fruncido Sakura haciéndose a la idea de que otra vez mañana debería aguantar la resaca de su hermana-

- **Sakura** –llamo el azabache tomándole el hombro a la pelirrosa quien se dio vuelta con cara de _"me reprochas y te mando a la mierda"_, aunque Sasuke ni se inmuto ya que esa no era la razón de su llamado de atención- **se ha llevado tu celular** –aviso ya que él antes había tenido en su poder el celular de la pelirrosa y cuando Karin decidió acabar con la conversación ella se había dejado el celular sin devolvérselo ni a él ni a Sakura-

_Un bloque de cemento cayo en la cabeza de la pelirrosa_

- **¡Complejo de prostituta con patas devuélveme mi teléfono ** –salio corriendo tras Karin luego de tan tremendo grito, dejandole solo en plena calle y dejando que todos le miraran a él como a un loco solo deseando que la tierra se lo tragara en ese mismo momento y haciendo todo lo posible para hacerse el desentendido-

_Pero en que familia mas problemática había entrado_

Si, lo de Shikamaru se contagiaba

OoOoOoO

Nuevamente contó hasta tres buscando paciencia en algún lugar de su mente, no entendía como Sakura consiguió de un momento a otro sacarle de sus casillas, todo porque Karin se había escapado de la visual de ellos y Sakura se había quedado sin su maldito celular rosa.

En todo el camino hasta la casa de la Haruno, esta no había dejado de despotricar en contra de su hermana mayor, lo cual hasta cierto punto le parecía gracioso, pero pasara la media hora ya se estaba volviendo completamente molesto.

Fue testigo de cómo buscaba y revolvía sin paciencia alguna las llaves de su propia casa, las cuales encontró sin mucha dificultad.

- **¡Juro que encontrare en su habitacion algo que…!** –dejo incompleta la frase la pelirrosa antes de siquiera poder tomar el picaportes para abrir la puerta-

Las llaves cayeron al suelo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y luego relajaron su expresión hasta cerrarse al darse cuenta de que sus labios habían sido aprisionados por los de su acompañante.

Apenas la había escuchado gritar de nuevo su paciencia se volvió cero, por lo que antes de que ella siquiera hubiese podido imaginarlo, la dio vuelta pegándola a la puerta, tomándole las muñecas y callándola de un solo beso.

Al parecer aquella acción no le desagrado, mentalmente escribió que aquella era una forma muy eficaz de poner a Sakura en silencio, una forma que incluso a él le gustaba ya que sentía como si incluso fuera su primer beso cada que besaba a Sakura. Había besado antes a chicas, pero había olvidado todo aquello cuando probo por primera vez los labios de la pelirrosa.

_**Las aves hacen sus nidos de a parejas**_

Al separarse, se fijo muy bien en los ojos nerviosos que Sakura colocaba junto a ese rubor en sus mejillas, ella aun debía pensar que eran sus primeros besos, con su primer novio, aquello la hacia aun mas inexperta que él, podía llegar a entenderla, y así le gustaba.

- **Creo que ya se como callarte** –sonrió de medio lado Sasuke soltando las muñecas a la pelirrosa para que esta tuviera de nuevo algo de espacio vital, era eso no terminar en otra cosa que su autocontrol le decía que no era muy buena idea-

- **Mejor entremos antes de causar un espectáculo publico… de nuevo** –rió Sakura sin siquiera pensar en el tipo de espectáculo que Sasuke tenia en mente, sino el que ya habían montado

Una gota quedo en sus cabezas cuando la pelirrosa abrió la puerta. No entendían que pasaba allí ya que al mirar al suelo pudieron apreciar mucha ropa disparada al azar. Al entrar, Sakura suspiro cerrando la puerta tras de si lo mas delicada que pudo para no hacer sonar el típico ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. Aquello era habitual para ella, hacia mucho que no la vivía, era cierto, pero de todas formas la había vivido varias veces.

_Entonces recordó que Sasuke estaba con ella_

Se paralizo al instante que recordo aquello, Sasuke podria meter completamente la pata si tan siquiera hablaba. Cuando dirigio sus ojos hasta él se fijo que tenia algo entre sus manos, una prenda, de color rojo y con encages.

Unas bragas

Su tic nervioso apareció igual que en los ojos de Sasuke quien soltó inmediatamente la prenda y mirando a Sakura casi pidiéndole alguna explicación a aquello. Mentalmente la pelirrosa agradecía que Sasuke hubiera captado el tipo de situación sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido.

- **Eso es nena** –se escucho la voz mas o menos grave del que debería ser el protagonista de todo aquel caos-

Los ojos de Sasuke se colocaron como platos, al igual que los de Sakura quien ademas tenia las mejillas rojas tanto de vergüenza como de pena ajena. Se concentro en lo que Sasuke aun tenia en sus manos y se acerco a grandes sancadas pegandole un tremendo manotazo para que este soltara aquella prenda.

Sasuke parpadeo un par de veces mirando como los ojos de Sakura le fulminaban con la mirada. Sonrió de medio lado, aquello había sido una demostración de celos, se alegraba internamente en no ser el unico capaz de sentirlos, aunque parece que la misma Sakura se dio cuenta y se coloco de espaldas a él cruzada de brazos queriendo dar la imagen de molesta cuando en realidad lo hizo para que no viera su cara de vergüenza por lo que había hecho.

- **Escuche algo afuera cariño** –la voz femenina se escucho hablar dentro de la cocina, dejando a ambos alarmados, sobre todo a Sasuke, si les descubría sabia que él mayormente golpeado seria él, aunque no descartaba un castigo a Sakura por descubrirles-

La alarmada pelirrosa agarro sin mas la mano del azabache diciéndole con los ojos "has mas ruido y seremos historia", aunque la verdad había sido su culpa pues el ruido que habían escuchado era del manotazo que ella misma le había dado a su novio.

Caminaron a paso rápido y silencioso hasta la primera puerta mas segura que encontraron. Subir la escalera cuando ya presenciaban sus existencias cerca no era seguro, en aquel momento la única opción era esconderse en el baño.

- **Aun es temprano, no creo que alguien haya llegado** –la voz de Sasori resonó, hora con normalidad, mientras sus pasos se escuchaban por el pasillo-

Al segundo en que paso por en frente de la puerta del baño sus corazones se espantaron, ambos tenían una mano en la boca del otro evitando que poco menos respiraran. Contuvieron el aliento cuando Sasori abrió la puerta del baño, aun con la luz apagada, en realidad ellos la habían dejado levemente abierta como la habían encontrado y se escondieron tras la misma con la luz apagada, suerte tuvieron que el pelirrojo no hubiese encendido la luz para una búsqueda mas minuciosa o los habría encontrado.

- **No veo a nadie** –afirmo Sasori al momento de volver su vista al pasillo y ver como su novia usaba cualquier cosa para poder taparse en caso de que alguien mas estuviese allí- **Mejor vamos a mi cuarto** –ronroneo enseguida al segundo de acercarse a ella y asegurándose de que su aliento le hiciera cosquillas en el oído a la pelinegra-

- **Esperaba escuchar eso** –le ronroneo también Kin en el oído al pelirrojo siguiéndole completamente el juego, no era el deseo de ninguno parar en ese momento-

El sonido ahogado de casi una exclamación alerto a ambos, aunque fue tan poco perceptible que no sabían si lo habían escuchado en realidad o había sido producto de sus imaginaciones, aunque al verse mutuamente queriendo decir que ambos lo habían escuchado, termino por alertar al pelirrojo.

- **Definitivamente hay alguien** –afirmo Sasori con el ceño fruncido, tomando cualquier cosa que en ese momento significara un arma en caso que fuera un ladrón y apartando a Kin levemente para que esta retrocediera de la puerta del baño-

El corazón les latía a ambos, y lo hizo aun mas cuando el pelirrojo al entrar definitivamente al baño encendió la luz. Miraban desde las rendijas de su escondite como Sasori termino de abrir la puerta, significando que su primer escondite habría sido descubierto enseguida. En segundo lugar, el pelirrojo quien simplemente caminaba nada mas que con unos boxers negros se acerco a la tina del baño abriendo por completo la cortina de esta, delatando que estaba completamente vacía.

Una fugaz mirada de Sasuke hacia Sakura apareció, sus ojos entrecerrados decían _"Te lo dije"_ a la pelirrosa quien solo sonrió nerviosa, después de todo, ella había dado la idea de esconderse en la tina, no se le había ocurrido otro lugar, aunque fuese el lugar mas obvio del baño.

Fueron testigos de la media sonrisa que se formo en el rostro del pelirrojo, lo cual les heló la sangre, seguramente ya les había descubierto. Los labios de Sakura se abrieron de nuevo casi como una exclamación ahogada, como la que había traído a Sasori al baño anteriormente, solo que esta vez no tuvo ni siquiera espacio de exclamar, al momento su cabeza giro medio lado contra su voluntad y los labios de Sasuke se habían estampado a los de ella, agarrándole el cuello y la nuca.

Aquel lugar era por demás pequeño, les incomodaba ni siquiera poder moverse a gusto, sin embargo la cercanía del otro y la situación no hacia mas que excitarles. Cerro los ojos dejando que Sasuke intensificara el beso de forma suave, este mismo sabia que no podían hacer el mas mínimo ruido, su primera intención era callar a la pelirrosa para que no les descubrieran, mas pronto esa intención se fue al tacho cuando de nuevo había probado la boca de Sakura.

Se separaron mirándose a los ojos, un hilillo de saliva aun unía sus bocas, aunque sus respiraciones eran mas irregulares de lo normal, no eran agitadas, guardaban completo silencio para no ser descubiertos.

El sonido de la puerta de uno de los muebles del baño les hizo quedar con el corazón en la mano y ojos de platos. Miraron afuera entre las rendijas para observar como aquel mueble había sido abierto por Sasori, un mueble donde por demás cabían dos personas, aunque algo estrecho, similar a cuando ambos habían quedado atrapados en la enfermería en aquella gaveta donde antes se habían escondido de Karin.

_Donde no había nadie_

- **Debe ser producto de nuestra imaginación Sasori-kun** –nuevamente la voz de Kin apareció solo que esta vez, gracias a que pensaba que no había nadie, dejo caer lo que traía encima para cubrirse mostrándose ante Sasori como estaban antes de que empezara todo el ajetreo de los invasores-

Sus ojos de color verde miraron destellando deseos asesinos a su novio de cabello negro quien también estaba viendo la escena. No pudo evitar que frunciera su ceño, Sasuke estaba demasiado distraído, con sus ojos enfocados en aquella chica o al menos eso parecía la idea mas lógicas porque dudaba que quisiera ver a su propio pelirrojo hermano en paños menores.

De un segundo a otro las manos de Sakura le cubrían los ojos, estuvo tentado a preguntar que pasaba, pero al instante recordo que ni un ruido podian hacer, aunque supuso de inmediato la razón de la acción de su querida noviecita pelirrosa.

_Sonrió__ de medio lado por aquella demostración de celos _

- **Entonces, sigamos donde lo dejamos** –la voz de Sasori junto a algunos pequeños suspiros que mas parecían gemidos se escucharon alejándose del baño para alivio de ambos muchachos-

Ambos parpadearon un par de veces al ver salir a los dos protagonistas de la escena, quedándose unos momentos mas en su escondite solo por precaución Al escuchar los pasos nada suaves de los dos por las escaleras inmediatamente supieron que no había peligro inminente inmediato, por lo que suspiraron.

El sonido mas o menos suave de la tapa del conducto de ventilación abriéndose sonó en la habitación del baño, dejando ver como ambos muchachos estaban incómodamente acomodados en aquel espacio donde apenas cabria un niño, la desesperación a veces hace que ocurran milagros, en este caso, les hizo caber a los dos en ese mínimo espacio sin saber siquiera como entraron allí.

Sakura tuvo que salir primero, ya que Sasuke estaba sobre ella y si quería salir seria con ella a rastras. Lo gracioso es que al salir, tuvo que tirarse poco menos de cabeza y afirmarse con las manos en la caída logrando que su falda del uniforme no cubriera lo suficiente para dejar ver sus braguitas blancas, las cuales Sasuke observo en toda su gloria.

Tirada en el suelo, Sakura se dio cuenta de cómo había caído, una pose ademas de vergonzosa, altamente erótica porque estaba en cuatro con el trasero levantado y la cara pegada al suelo.

Y justamente Sasuke le estaba viendo

- **Pervertido** –acuso Sakura cambiando su posición, descubriendo a Sasuke quien quedo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y un enorme tic en su ceja-

- **Soy hombre** –se justifico Sasuke comenzando a salirse de aquel incomodo lugar, con algo mas de libertad de lo que Sakura había tenido que salir-

- **Eso no quita nada, vi muy bien como no le quitabas los ojos de encima a la novia de Sasori** –le reclamo Sakura, sin alzar la voz por su puesto, pero con los ojos que había puesto no había sido necesario-

- **Te lo repito, soy hombre** –se volvió a justificar Sasuke quien ya estaba de pie y colocando de nuevo la tapa de la ventilación en su lugar intentando hacer el menor ruido posible-

- **Ni que nunca hubieras visto a una chica desnuda** –menciono Sakura cruzada de brazos con ojos acusadores mirando la espalda de Sasuke quien se dedicaba a lo suyo de reponer la tapa de la ventilación-

- **Sakura** –llamo con advertencia Sasuke quien se dio vuelta con ojos sumamente fríos mirando a Sakura dejandole completamente estática ante el tono de voz que había usado con ella- **yo jamas había visto a una chica desnuda, ni tomado una prenda intima femenina en mi vida** –informo de brazos cruzados apoyándose en la pared y desviando ligeramente su rostro con los ojos cerrados y la expresión mas fria que alguna vez Sakura le vio colocar a Sasuke, al menos con ella jamas había usado esa faceta-

- **¿Es-Estas hablando en serio?** –pregunto asombrada la pelirrosa, es decir, aquello había sido como un balde de agua fría para ella, primero pensó que podría haber visto a una hermana, luego recordando que no las tenia, quizá una prima, aunque no sabia si tenia o no, incluso a su madre, aunque ahora que lo pensaba ella era demasiado delicada para aquello-

- **¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?** – volvió a preguntar Sasuke en tono frio y arisco, logrando que Sakura retrocediera un paso con las manos en el pecho y la mirada cabizbaja-

No entendía porque la actitud de Sasuke, quizá sentía vergüenza y no lo quería demostrar, pero es que realmente pensó que ello no podía ser posible, aun cuando no hubiera visto a alguna de sus familiares, pudo haber tenido novias antes, él era guapo y no le debieron haber faltado, en cambio ella con la vida que llevaba, solo había visto a chicos así porque Sasori no era precisamente la persona mas conservadora del mundo y porque ella misma lavaba la ropa de sus hermanos. Jamas pensó que ella pudiera ser la primera chica como tal en la vida de Sasuke.

_Aquello le acelero completamente el __corazón_

Los pasos del azabache se escucharon hasta que sintió como sus brazos le rodearon, calmando un poco su malestar. Subió la mirada, logrando ver que al propio Sasuke le temblaba levemente la mirada, aun cuando sus ojos no le miraban a ella. Pegando un sonoro suspiro y por fin viéndole a los ojos, fue un beso que le dio en la frente lo que le dijo que él no estaba molesto con ella a pesar de que ella si se sentía culpable por aquel asunto, se sentía insegura ahora que lo pensaba, no sabia nada de si Sasuke había tenido antes novia o no, porque este si sabia que para ella, él era su primer novio.

Un profundo suspiro escapo de la boca del azabache llamando en pleno su atención Vio como este se asomaba por la puerta del baño vigilando que no estuvieran cerca como para poder escapar.

Al parecer no había nadie cerca, ya que su expresión se calmo levemente al darse cuenta de que esa amenaza ambulante de cabello rojo ya non estaba y tardaría un buen rato ya que estaba demasiado "ocupado" para fijarse quien rondaba o no en la casa. Se ladeo para llamar la atención de Sakura, haciendo que esta se acercara a él con pasos temblorosos, sin saber si había o no algo.

Las mejillas se le sonrojaron cuando el Uchiha le agarro de la cintura, pegandole a él y este se acerco tanto a si oído que hasta la respiración de este la sentía encima de su cuello.

- No hay peligro –le susurro divertido Sasuke, queriendo de todas las formas posibles incitar a Sakura, le era demasiado gracioso el como incluso cuando el colocaba una voz algo mas suave a Sakura se le erizaba toda la piel del cuerpo-

- **¿Quieres que terminemos como Sasori y Kin?** –pregunto en un susurro similar la pelirrosa, con un deje de gracia por las acciones del azabache, aun cuando apenas llevaban un día de novios, aquella situación ya se le hacia costumbre, el que este le pegara a su cuerpo entre sus brazos le hacia sentirse protegida y segura-

- **No sabes como me ****encantaría** –le confeso con una media sonrisa Sasuke quien pronto le beso la frente para separarse de ella dejandole con una expresión de completa duda- **pero ahora no es el momento**

- **Tienes ****razón** –dijo sonrojándose violentamente la pelirrosa, no podía creer como se había dejado llevar completamente por el ambiente- sera mejor escondernos en mi cuarto hasta que Kin se vaya, allí podremos estudiar mas seguros que en el salón

Un escalofrió le recorrió, estaba seguro que si Sasori luego de terminar su sección de sexo desenfrenado les descubría a ambos en la habitación de Sakura, tenia la impresión de que la hermosa guillotina que yacía como adorno bajo la escalera dejaría de ser solo simple decoración.

_Como el resto de las espadas y armas que estaban adornando varias paredes de esa casa de locos_

OoOoOoO

Se estiro relajadamente en aquel sofa. Se la había pasado de maravilla con su linda noviecita, la cual realmente podía decir que llegaba a ser algo mas que sus típicas novias de turno, como sus hermanos decían ya que con ella llevaba mas de un mes y eso era todo un logro para él, solo que si pudiera recordar cuanto llevaban de novios, seria aun mejor.

De la nada, un filo paso a solo dos centímetros de su ojo derecho, clavándose en el esponjoso sofá y dejandole con el cuerpo helado, el rostro pálido y los ojos mas abiertos que alguna vez en su vida había podido colocar. Al mirar que cosa era, se asombro al ver una de las muchas dagas de la colección y arsenal que ellos tenían en la casa.

_Sudo __frió_

- **Sasori…** -escucho aquella tenebrosa voz casi como si su nombre hubiera caído como una sentencia de muerte-

Frente a él, su pelirrosa y dulce hermanita, la cual en estos momentos no era muy dulce, apareció con un aura negativa tan fuerte que incluso podia ver como si un tornado se formara a su alrededor con tormenta eléctrica y todo, ademas cabe decir que en las manos de esta estaba una tradicional katana aun enfundada, pero de manera amenazante la "dulce pelirrosa" tenia tomado el mango de aquella arma casi como si fuera un experimentado samurai o ninja.

_No, ahora si sudo __frió_

- **Ho-Hola her-hermanita** –saludo con el sudor frió en el cuerpo y el rostro pálido el pelirrojo formando una forzada sonrisa tratando de ocultar su miedo a la muerte, cosa que no servia de mucho si se tomaba en cuenta que le temblaban hasta las rodillas-

Enseguida esa sonrisa quedo marcada en su rostro. No se movió ni siquiera un centímetro cuando sintió ahora a su lazo izquierdo, esta vez dejando una cortada en su mejilla de la cual salia un poco de sangre, incluso podía sentir que hasta la sangre que salia de la herida estaba completamente helada por el temor que en ese momento su cuerpo sentía su instinto de sobrevivencia le decía que corriera, pero su sentido común le decía que si lo hacia seria bastante peor.

_Si es que pudiese ser peor_

Vio como Sakura retiraba su mano del mango de la katana. Suspiro con algo de alivio cerrando los ojos como si el peligro ya hubiese pasado. Grave error, en un instante Sakura ya le tenia agarrado del cuello, ya que no tenia camisa y solo vestía con sus pantalones, levantandole del sofá sin llegar a colocarlo de pie, Sakura era de estatura mas baja que él, pero en fuerza, cuando se enojaba, era un demonio peor que ellos.

- **¡Maldito animal sin contenciones sexuales! ¡Te he dicho un millón de veces que no uses las habitaciones de la casa como escenario de película porno!** –grito a los cuatro vientos la pelirrosa haciendo que Sasori quedara en estado petrificado debido al miedo que los ojos de Sakura, los cuales estaban prendidos en llamas, ahora le amenazaban-

- **S-Si mamá** –asintió el pelirrojo casi automáticamente luego dándose cuenta de que no podía meter mas la pata cuando el aura de Sakura volvió a expandirse con niveles de energía negativa inimaginables-

- **Que no me llames… ¡Así!** –grito aun mas enfurecida Sakura logrando hacer ver a Sasori que realmente era estúpido, ahora si había metido la pata en grande-

Desde la puerta, una gota resbalo por su azabache cabeza, tanto porque Sakura ya se había olvidado de su presencia, como por el como trataba a Sasori y este ahora en vez de ese demonio que casi deja a su hermano sin descendencia ahora parecía un inofensivo cachorro suplicando por piedad, incluso le asombraba que Sasori no hubiera reparado en su presencia en el umbral de la puerta.

- **Pe… ¡Perdón!** –exclamo Sasori con la voz temblorosa de miedo, miedo que se acrecentó mas cuando Sakura le soltó dejandole caer de lleno al sofá y retrocediendo dos pasos sin dejar que sus ojos enfurecidos se vieran por estar tapados por su cabello- **Y-Yo limpiare… y… y… lo dejare to-todo como antes… **-intento persuadir a su hermanita de darle una muerte trágica y segura, el odiaba hacer esas cosas, de hecho siempre que podía jodía a su hermana, pero esta vez sabia que el jodido era él-

Su rostro quedo aun mas pálido de un movimiento ya tenia la punta de la katana de Sakura al cuello, jamas noto cuando la coloco allí solo veía el brillante filo que destellaba el arma y los ojos de Sakura como si estos fueran los de una maníaca.

Esta bien, lo admitía, realmente había sobrepasado la paciencia de Sakura en esta ocasión

- **Esta vez ni siquiera podrás limpiar…** -amenazo Sakura al pelirrojo empuñando mejor el mango de la katana, haciendo que Sasori subiera el mentón solamente para no lastimarse-

Mientras temblaba como un bebe y no sabia si su pantalón estaba mojado a causa de orinarse del miedo provocado o el sudor lo habia empapado, o ambas, cerro los ojos esperando el despellejamiento vivo que Sakura seria capaz de hacer con él.

El golpe metálico de aquella arma, cayendo al suelo y lo gritos desaforados de la pelirrosa le hicieron abrir los ojos al completo instante.

Quedo casi de piedra cuando vio como Sasuke, del cual cabe decir que jamas noto su presencia en la casa, había agarrado a Sakura por la cintura con un brazo y con el otro tenia sujeta la muñeca de la mano con la cual sostenía la katana. En ese momento estaba tan aterrado que la pregunta _"¿De donde salio?"_ o _"¿Que mierda hace él aquí "_ ni siquiera aparecieron en su bloqueada y paralizada mente.

- **Sasuke…** -nuevamente la voz de Sakura se escucho amenazadora, dirigiendo sus asesinos ojos tras de ella, esta vez enfocando al nombrado-

- **Hmp** –respondió este alzando una ceja con credulidad, ya que jamas Sakura había usado esos ojos de maníaco asesino con él, cosa que le daba de cierta manera, algo de gracia-

- **Suéltame** –exigió la pelirrosa con voz tétrica agudizando sus ojos asesinos para con Sasuke quien solo sonrió de medio lado con una divertida expresión-

- **Hmp** –volvió a "responder" el Uchiha esta vez agarrando por la cintura a Sakura con los dos brazos, alzándole en el aire y sujetando que esta no se moviera-

- **¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!** – comenzó a gritar la pelirrosa quien agitaba sus manos y sus piernas en modo chibi de tal forma que estas no se veían, mientras sus mejillas se inflaban en reproche y sus dos ojos solo eran dos triangulitos expresando molestia infantil-

- **Hmp** – negó divertido el azabache quien hizo un poco para atrás la cabeza, evitando ser golpeado por Sakura, mas ni aun así la soltaba, es mas, no tenia intenciones de hacerlo - **es mejor que comiences a limpiar, no se cuanto tiempo pueda retenerla** –a pesar de que Sasori escucho la voz fría de Sasuke, como siempre suele usarla, no pudo evitar encontrar mas o menos un tono entre burlón y divertido en su voz, cosa que le llamo por completo la atención-

- **¡Que me sueltes! ¡Voy a despellejarlo para que aprenda de una buena vez!** –se podían oír los reclamos de la pelirrosa mientras que Sasuke la sacaba del salón principal y ya estaban caminando por el pasillo-

Cuando sintió los pasos subir por la escalera suspiro con algo de alivio, debía darle crédito a Sasuke, sin él, lo mas seguro seria que ya fuese picadillo, Sakura no le mataría, pero lo enterraría vivo o ligeramente vivo después de cumplir sus amenazas, la creía capaz de ello, después de años de vivir con ella conocía bastante bien los limites de Sakura y no era algo que quisiera experimentar a menudo.

Se paro apresurado a hacer lo que dijo y tenia demasiado trabajo limpiando y ordenando la casa, ademas de que como dijo Sasuke, no se sabia cuanto tiempo el Uchiha seria capaz de retener a esa bestia rosada, es mas, ni siquiera podía imaginarse como podría hacerlo ni que arma habría tenido que usar para poder controlar a Sakura.

_Lo que no se imaginaba, que ese estúpido valiente, retenía a la pelirrosa entre él y la pared en el descanso de la escalera._


	24. Muchos planes, poco tiempo

Aquel día escolar por fin había terminado, un día absolutamente largo y aburrido sin mucho que hacer ya que los exámenes por el momento habían terminado y estaban dando ya los primeros resultados.

Los de ella, sobre salientes, como siempre

Los de él, igual de sobre salientes

Las calificaciones de ambos eran buenas, unas mejores que otras pero al fin y al cabo, todas buenas. Sasuke, se le notaba mejor en lo que era química física biología matemáticas y sus ramos relacionados, claro, a parte del ingles, en cambio historia, cívica y sus derivados, no eran precisamente su fuerte, pero al menos los pasaba bien. Sakura por otro lado, tenia mejores calificaciones en lo que era biología y química ingles también era uno de sus potenciales, todos llegando a suponerlo por influencia de Sasuke, curiosamente también le iba bien en historia, pero su debilidad, matemáticas se hacia presente, siendo esta su nota mas baja y aun así aprobándola bastante bien.

El relajo les embargo, ahora no tenían muchas cosas que hacer, de hecho, ambos caminaban sin rumbo alguno, aun no llegaba el momento de decidir donde irian, aunque sabían que pasarían el día juntos como casi siempre esa ultima semana, lo único planeado de rutina, era que cuando Sakura terminara de hacer sus compras diarias, ambos se separaban, Sakura a su casa y Sasuke en dirección al hospital, ya no era mucho el tiempo que pasaba con su madre, pero lo hacia de todas formas, exceptuando claro cuando tenia que estudiar con Sakura, esos días no la veía y se iba derecho de la casa de Sakura a la suya.

- **¿Entonces quieres que vayamos a ver a Mikoto-san?** –pregunto divertida la pelirrosa, en si hace bastante tiempo que no la veia, Sasuke ya le habia comentado que le comento que eran novios, pero no la habia visto desde antes de eso-

- **Ha preguntado mucho por ti, pero con lo de los exámenes no he tenido tiempo de ir a verla, ademas, esta entusiasmada por conocer a su "nuera"… **_**temporal**_ –dijo la ultima palabra sin mucho animo, casi en susurro, a pesar de ello, Sakura también le había escuchado y la completa sonrisa se había borrado levemente causando entre ambos un silencio-

Se quedaron de pie mirando en direcciones opuestas, Sakura al cielo, Sasuke al suelo, con sus pensamientos perdidos. Sakura miraba al cielo, ese que algún día se llevaría a Sasuke de su lado sin poder objetar, ella había aceptado así la relación y así algún día, mas pronto que tarde, acabaría En cambio Sasuke miraba al suelo, ese que le encantaba pisar, ese lugar del mundo donde sentía que encajaba completamente, donde desearía quedarse y donde algún día tendría que despegar los pies para marcharse.

- **Es cierto, hace mucho que no la veo… incluso ya la extraño** –la voz de Sakura fue la primera en romper aquel silencio, Sasuke le miro asombrado ya que su tono no era de tristeza ni nada, sino que alegria pura reflejada en sus ojos-

Se asombro disimuladamente del como Sakura incluso a sabiendas de que era algo temporal, un sueño del que despertarian, algo mas que un amor de verano, igualmente sonreia con esa felicidad y los ojos llenos de entusiasmo, viviendo cada dia de forma tan maravillosa.

- **Vamos** –volvio a hablar la Haruno, tomando de la mano a su novio invitandole a caminar en vez de quedarse alli parados como tontos toda la tarde-

_Sonrio de medio lado_

_**Incluso las aves de paso dan alegría a la gente que les ve**_

Al caminar, mayormente era Sakura la que hablaba, quería gravarse su voz a fuego en su mente, así como su sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes. Parpadeo un par de veces cuando en parte del camino, vio a Sakura pegada mirando al frente, tanto que incluso el avanzo dos pasos sin que ella lo hiciera. Imitando su acción miro al frente y vio en una banca sentada a la pelianaranjada hermana menor de Sakura, junto a otros chicos, entre los que podía divisar a Konohamaru, Udon, Hanabi y Watase, otro de los amigos de los muchachos.

Fijándose bien, podía ver incluso una nube negra sobre Moegui, al parecer los otros chicos intentaban calmarla, pero no podían hacer mucho, incluso sus rostros eran preocupados. Vio a Sakura avanzar a paso acelerado, se notaba de lejos que estaba preocupada por saber lo que pasaba.

- **Moegui, ¿Qué te paso?** –pregunto la pelirrosa al llegar donde los muchachos estaban, apenas habían notado la presencia de Sakura todos comenzaron a sonreír falsa y nerviosamente, ninguno queriendo explicar que pasaba-

- **Lo siento Sakura-nee** –se disculpo de primera Moegui quien apreto las manos y los labios, casi evitando ponerse a llorar, situacion que llego a preocupar aun mas a Sakura-

- **Es mi culpa, en parte…** -escucho que hablaba cierto chico que les acompañaba, un amigo que Sakura le conocia a Moegui hacia tiempo, solo que este vestia con un uniforme de secundaria ya que sabia que el muchacho era un año mayor que Moegui y por tanto deberia estar en primero de secundaria-

- **Expliquenme para poder entender** –pidio intentando mantener la calma Sakura al no entender nada de lo que alli pasaba, no sabia si estar preocupada, assustada o enojada-

De su bolso, la pequeña de cabello naranjo saco un pequeño papel y su libreta de anotaciones, pasandole ambas cosas a Sakura quien las recivio aun sin mucho entendimiento.

Antes de leer el papel, se dedico a leer la libreta. En ella había una nota escrita por el director de la escuela de su hermanita, que ademas vale decir que fue su director también puesto que Sakura salio de la misma escuela primaria.

Kakashi, el director de la escuela, le había agarrado un especial cariño, todo desde que su madre murió le dio muchas facilidades a pesar de ella responder casi siempre en todo a la perfección por ello el mismo Kakashi y ella se habían encariñado bastante, casi lo consideraba un padre para ella, al punto de que aun se comunicaba mucho con él cuando tenia tiempo.

Al terminar de leer la notificación Sakura cerró la libreta con un rostro serio pero apasible, sin mencionar un suspiro no tan sonoro, mas sin ser completamente disimulado. Ahora entendía el porque de que su hermanita estuviera tan triste, incluso casi desesperada, solo le faltaba ver cuales eran los detalles.

Abrió aquel papel que era un boletín escolar de calificaciones, encontrándose con cuatro lineas con notas finales de color rojo destacando los números algo que era muy común verle en Karin, sin embargo bastante extraño viniendo de su pequeña hermanita. Ella manejaba las calificaciones de todos sus hermanos desde la escuela, incluso aun lo hacia de Gaara quien estaba en la universidad, todos los maestros decían que ella era la responsable de la familia y por eso confiaban en ella, por eso ella misma no se permitía fallar ni con ella ni con sus hermanos.

_Ahora quizá había fallado_

Del tiempo que ella siempre tuvo libre, se lo dedicaba casi todo a sus hermanos, sobre todo a Moegui a quien crió desde la cuna prácticamente, se sentía mas madre de ella que del resto de sus hermanos y también la pequeña le trataba a ella mas como a una madre que como a una hermana. Sentía que, ahora que estaba saliendo con Sasuke, quizá había dejado de usar ese poco tiempo libre que le quedaba para Moegui, usándolo en estar con Sasuke, en parte, aquella situación también era su culpa, había descuidado, aunque fuese levemente, a su hermanita menor.

Sin soltar las cosas, se agacho frente a su hermanita, quien estaba llorando sin soltar un solo sollozo, estaba afligida sobre todo frente a ella, aunque en parte agradecia que no le ocultara aquellas cosas como Karin acostumbraba a hacerlo y ella las encontraba cuando ordenaba el cuarto de la pelirroja, Moegui al menos tuvo el valor de entregarle esos papeles y las malas noticias, razon por la que sabia no debia ser dura, asi demostrandolo cuando saco un pañuelo de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y comenzo a limpiar los ojos de su hermanita menor.

- **Primero, quiero que dejes de llorar** –hablo con voz suave Sakura, asombrando a los amigos de la pelianaranjada quienes se esperaban un show de muerte con carnicería incluida por parte de Sakura para Moegui ya que conocían la faceta furcia de la pelirrosa-

- **Lo siento** –murmuro Moegui quien tomo el pañuelo entre sus manos y termino de limpiarse la cara, se sentía mas culpable aun de que Sakura le tuviera paciencia que si por ultimo le diera su merecido y la maltratara como lo hacia con sus hermanos mayores cuando pasaba algo como esto-

_Aquella faceta de madre que tenia con ella la hacia sentir peor_

- **Bien, ahora dime, ¿Por qué estos resultados?, me extraña de ti, bastante, usualmente cuando tienes problemas de inmediato me pides ayuda, jamas te habias dejado hasta llegar a este limite** –aseguro la pelirrosa, llamando la atencion de Sasuke quien no entendia nada, pero los pequeños amigos de Moegui estaban en completo asombrados de la tranquilidad con la que Sakura hablaba, por no decir que sus propias madres ya los habrian despellejado-

- **Sucede Sakura-san, que es mi culpa** – repitió nuevamente el muchacho mayor del grupo intentando librar a la pelianaranjada de un reto seguro por parte de la pelirrosa-

- **Eso ya lo dijiste, quiero que me lo expliques** –ordeno Sakura con tono bastante serio, no regañón pero se notaba que quería respuestas concretas-

- **Vera, Moegui y yo somos novios desde hace como dos meses** – reconoció el muchacho con una nerviosa sonrisa, con ello el muchacho pensaba que prácticamente estaba firmando su sentencia de muerte, ya conocía a los celosos hermanos Haruno y como estos eran con la pelirrosa, pensaba que igual o peor se pondrían con Moegui quien era la menor de todos-

- **Eso si no me lo esperaba** –aseguro Sakura medio aturdida, era como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría en la cabeza, ella muy apenas llevaba unas semanas de novia con Sasuke y su hermanita menor ya llevaba mas tiempo de novia que ella con el Uchiha-

- **Si, y por ello, yo también he bajado mis calificaciones** – volvió a reconocer el muchacho, esta vez con un aura depresiva sobre su cuerpo ya que al parecer el estaba en la misma posición que Moegui en ese momento- **como pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, nos descuidamos un poco con el tema del estudio, de hecho, también tengo una notificación similar y mi madre me despellejara** – volvió a explicar, esta vez sintiendo como un escalofrió se apoderaba de su cuerpo junto a un sudor frio al imaginarse el tremendo regaño, paliza y castigo que de seguro su madre le daría-

- **Dime, el director de tu secundaria es Ebisu-sensei ¿Verdad?** –pregunto Sakura en un suspiro, ella misma había también asistido a la misma secundaria que aquel muchacho de cabello castaño, lo sabia porque el uniforme masculino era el de su misma ex-secundaria-

- **Si, ¿Pero porque la pregunta?** –devolvio la pregunta Watase sin entender como ella lo habia podido saber, en si sabia de la familia de Moegui, pero no todos los detalles de la pelirrosa-

- **Despreocúpate por lo de tu madre, yo arreglo esto** –afirmo Sakura colocándose de pie con un tremendo suspiro saliendo de sus labios y expresión pensativa en su rostro, intentando el como solucionar aquello-

Su secundaria había sido una instancia un poco mas estable en su vida, donde aprendió a madurar aun mas de lo que lo había hecho en la primaria. La secundaria donde asistió era bastante prestigiosa, esa que ella no habría podido pagar con los problemas económicos que aun existían en aquel momento, pudo asistir solo por sus buenas calificaciones y la influencia que el director Kakashi tenia con Ebisu, ya que ellos eran grandes amigos y se tenían bastante estima, fue el mismo Kakashi quien personalmente hablo con Ebisu y le presento frente a este, quien enseguida la acepto después de pasar una pequeña prueba, ganándose una beca completa con la condición de no bajar sus calificaciones, de hecho, era la única de sus hermanos que había podido estudiar en una institución de renombre por merito propio, la única excepción había sido Gaara quien había estudiado en la misma preparatoria que ella, pero no por calificaciones, Gaara tuvo que ponerse a trabajar para poder costearse sus propios estudios, como lo hacia hasta hoy en día.

Ahora el problema seria, que si Moegui no subía sus calificaciones no podría entrar a una buena secundaria como ella misma lo había dicho muchas veces, aquello le preocupaba demasiado ya que a pesar de tener una mejor situación económica que antes, no era lo suficientemente buena para pagar una secundaria privada como aquella, las becas eran sus únicas opciones si no querían trabajar para estudiar como lo había hecho Gaara. Ni siquiera Karin había podido ingresar a la escuela donde ella había entrado, el único motivo por el cual Karin había logrado entrar a la misma preparatoria que ella, era porque le había pedido y casi suplicado a la directora Tsunade que dejara entrar a Karin en segundo grado cuando estuvieron a punto de expulsarla y hacerla repetir el año por asistencia casi nula a clases. Tsunade, como al igual que todos, le había agarrado demasiado cariño no se hizo problemas al recibir a Karin, haciendo responsable a Sakura de la pelirroja y en todo caso, como ella era la directora y no le debía cuentas a nadie, no tenia problema en hacerle el favor a la muy esforzada Sakura que había conocido y que tanto Kakashi como Ebisu le habían hablado.

Era el orgullo de sus hermanos el que Sakura fuera todo un prodigio en la escuela, y al parecer aquello dejo la vara muy alta para Moegui, ya que la tenia a ella de ejemplo y debía admitir que para poder llegar a donde llego, tuvo que hacer muchos sacrificios, esos que Moegui no hacia porque tenia una infancia mas normal de la que ella tuvo.

- **¿No estas enojada Sakura-nee?** –pregunto Moegui con ojos de asombro al no ver ni siquiera el rastro de furia en el rostro de Sakura, pensaba que le gritaria y demas, pero su sorpresa al verla abrir los ojos fue que esta seguia con rostro apasible, serio y pensativo, pero no agresivo para con ella-

- **Estoy mas preocupada que enojada Moegui** –admitió Sakura quien se cruzo de brazos sin perder la pose de pensativa, esos aires intelectuales que le decían que ella solucionaría todo sin importar como, pero lo haría- **Matemáticas, química, biología e ingles, son cuatro materias deficientes, si no las subes te harán repetir el ultimo año de primaria, el director Kakashi ya me lo aviso por medio de la libreta y si eso ocurre, no podrás entrar a la secundaria de Watase, tu sabes nuestra situación, si quieres ir como lo hice yo, como siempre has dicho es tu deseo, la beca es tu única opción, sino tendrás que ir a la secundaria publica como todos los demás mortales** –explico calmada Sakura colocándole todas las cartas sobre la mesa a Moegui, jamas le oculto nada a la pelianaranjada y sentía que debía ser sincera con ella en ese aspecto, no podía prometerle que iría allí si o si cuando la verdad no podían costearlo por ellos mismos-

- **Lo siento** –volvió a disculparse Moegui con el rostro lleno de tristeza, casi dándose por vencida con el rostro, sabia que subir sus calificaciones cuando ya solo quedaba un trimestre de clases antes de los cierres anuales y pronto las vacaciones de verano, era algo complicado-

- **Lo sentirás de verdad si no logramos que apruebes la ****primera** –aseguro severamente Sakura llamando la atención de todos, no era un tono golpeado de regaño, era mas un tono de desafió ya que sin importar que, no le importaba si Moegui seguía o no sus pasos e iba a una prestigiosa escuela, lo único que quería era lo mejor para ella y eso partía porque diera el máximo en la escuela-

- **¿Logramos?** –pregunto con los ojos abiertos de par en par, no entendía porque ese plural si la única del embrollo allí era ella, después de todo, Sakura jamas había vivido algo así, ella siempre fue la primera en todo y su modelo a seguir desde pequeña-

- **Moegui, me importa poco si ingresas o no a la misma escuela como yo lo hice, pero no voy a dejar que repitas la primaria, no si aun tenemos tiempo para remediarlo, si te esfuerzas, secundaria publica o privada, no importara** –amino Sakura asombrando a todos, ella entre todos los hermanos era la única con derecho a exigirle a Moegui un alto rendimiento y ni así lo hacia, solo quería que ella diera todo lo que podía-

_Como una madre siempre lo espera de sus hijos_

- **No es eso, es solo que pensaba que… bueno…** -comenzó a balbucear Moegui quien miraba a Sakura e intercalando su mirada entre ella y Sasuke, intentando que Sakura notara su gesto-

Lo capto de inmediato, después de todo, la intención ultima de Moegui era que Sakura de nuevo perdiera su tiempo haciéndose aun mas responsable de todos ellos, quitandole aun mas su poca y recién adquirida libertad, por eso no había querido pedir ayuda, creyó que podía valerselas sola, si Sakura había podido hacerlo, ella también debería haber podido, pero eran diferentes, ahora lo venia a entender. Sakura jamas le había pedido ayuda a nadie para estudiar, ella tampoco lo haría, quería darle su espacio a Sakura para que ella disfrutara, pero no le había salido bien, al quedarse muchas veces con dudas y no estudiar porque ni siquiera había aprendido bien la materia anterior, se había retrasado y desencadeno el resultado que ahora conocían.

- **Lo siento mucho Sasuke-kun, pero creo que no podre acompañarte a ver a Mikoto-san, al menos esta semana y la ****próxima** –se disculpo Sakura con una mueca de tristeza algo disimulada con une nerviosa sonrisa, rostro que todos muy bien pudieron distinguir, haciendo que la culpa creciera en el pecho de Moegui al ver que de nuevo dependía de Sakura, como siempre lo había hecho-

Cerro los ojos un momento revolviendo su cabello, había visto la culpa en los ojos de Moegui y la tristeza en los ojos de Sakura. Sabia que esta lo que mas quería era ir con él hasta el fin del mundo, por no decir que aquello significaba ir a ver a su madre ya que ambas se extrañaban por no verse en tanto tiempo, pero nuevamente ella, como hermana mayor y responsable de quizá la familia mas caótica, cumplía con velar por sus hermanos, sobre todo por Moegui quien era la menor, Sakura le había contado que lo que mas quería era que la pequeña de cabello naranja viviera una infancia y adolescencia mas normal que la de todos ellos y por ello se sacrificaría siempre.

_**Aun cuando aquello significara guardar sus alas y quedarse en el nido**_

Saco su celular buscando en la agenda y marcando el numero deseado, todo bajo la atenta mirada de todos ya que este no había dicho ni siquiera una palabra desde que habían llegado y les daba completa curiosidad de con quien era con quien hablaría o que cosa era lo que quería hacer.

- _**Alo**_ –respondió la voz desde el otro lado de la linea, la voz de una mujer, la cual Sakura reconoció bastante bien ya que el volumen del teléfono era suficiente para que le escucharan los que estaban mas cerca de Sasuke-

- **Mamá** –saludo el azabache, haciendo que todos los acompañantes, menos Sakura, abrieran por completo los ojos al escuchar a Sasuke decir aquella palabra casi como si nunca la hubieran oído de otra persona-

- _**Hola hijo, pensé que les había pasado algo, ya están retrasados**_–comento Mikoto, logrando que Sakura bajara levemente la cabeza a sabiendas que el retraso era culpa suya y que ademas ni siquiera podría acompañar a Sasuke a verla-

- **Mamá, creo que no podre ir hoy** –aviso Sasuke con un tono de voz de lo mas normal, como si estuviera hablando del clima, esta vez dejando a Sakura con los ojos abiertos de par en par con la duda reflejado en ellos-

- _**¿Por qué?, ¿Paso algo malo?**_–pregunto con preocupación Mikoto casi pensando en que habían tenido un accidente o alguna cosa tragica paso-

- **Hmp, tenemos un pequeño problema que debe ser solucionado y tomara algo de tiempo, no es nada malo no te preocupes, te llamo luego, ¿De acuerdo?** –explico intentando calmar a su madre, sabia que las emociones fuertes no eran saludables para ella-

- _**Claro hijo, no te preocupes por mi, has lo que creas conveniente **_–alentó su madre, aunque Sasuke no lo dedujera, Mikoto sabia que eso importante debía relacionarse con Sakura y si era el caso, no le importaba que no le fuera a ver con tal de que Sasuke fuera feliz un rato mas-

- **Te hablo al rato** –se despidió Sasuke avisando que mas rato volvería a llamarla, no le gustaba dejarla sola y casi abandonada sin saber de ella, aunque prefiriera en ese momento estar con Sakura, Mikoto era su madre y se preocupaba por ella-

- _**Adios**_–se despidio con voz alegre la pelinegra para que luego el tono de fin de la llamada se escuchara en el celular de Sasuke, quien guardo el telefono bajo la atenta mirada de todos-

- **¿Por qué hiciste eso?** –pregunto extrañada Sakura pues ella sabia las tremendas ganas que Sasuke tenia de ir a ver a su madre después de no verla por casi una semana al tener que estudiar todos los días para los exámenes-

_Pero no mas ganas que quedarse con Sakura_

- **Tu pequeña molestia rosada, si te pones a enseñarle matemáticas y química a Moegui y su novio, los dejaras peor** –acuso de inmediato Sasuke colocando dos dedos en la frente de Sakura, como siempre Itachi lo hacia con él, y mirando de forma acusadora, por no decir divertida, el rostro de reproche de la pelirrosa-

- **¡Yo si aprobé ** –reclamó la pelirrosa quien había sacado su infantil puchero a la luz, dejando descolocada a Moegui ya que ese puchero solo se lo conocía con las personas de su familia, hermanos, y con suerte con Ino o Hinata, que lo usara así de confianzudamente con Sasuke no dejaba de asombrarla-

- **A duras penas, es diferente aprender que enseñar** –recalco Sasuke con una media sonrisa de autosuficiencia, después de todo sabia que en esas materias el lema de Sakura era _"materia aprobada, materia olvidada"_ y si se ponía de nuevo a aprender con Moegui, seria un caso completamente perdido-

Y mientras ambos discutían que cosa le enseñaría cada quien, Moegui sonreía ampliamente al saber que tenia todo el apoyo y ayuda de su hermana y ahora, sin siquiera saberlo, de su cuñado.

Mientras, Watase pensaba que estaba en una dimencion alternativa y esperaba el golpe de su madre para despertar

OoOoOoO

Las gotas en sus cabezas eran gigantescas, es decir, no siempre que llegas a tu casa relativamente temprano, te encontrabas con toda una escena de estudios, de hecho, el salón de su casa ahora parecía mas una biblioteca.

Y eso que ni siquiera planearon llegar juntos, solo se encontraron fuera de la casa porque Juugo estaba esperando a que alguien llegara, si Sakura se enteraba que de nuevo había perdido sus llaves, le pasaría otra copia y no precisamente en la mano, se las metería en un lugar mucho mas doloroso y con lo sádica que podía llegar a ser, seria aun mas doloroso intentar sacárselas, y para su suerte, Sasori no tardo demasiado en llegar.

Libros de muchas materias las cuales el pelirrojo mayor rehuía porque su época de colegio no era de sus mejores recuerdos, yacían sobre la mesa principal. Moegui, tenia una calculadora frente a ella, por no decir que la frente coloreada de un azul intenso. Sasuke estaba a su lado explicándole quizá que cosa de matemáticas que él no había podido captar, que no le interesaba captar y que en su vida volvería a estudiar, era sincero al decir que toda la escuela paso Matemáticas a base de copia, no era su fuerte, por ello había estudiado leyes y no algo con números, de la familia, solo Gaara y Juugo habían sacado la facilidad de las matemáticas, por ello era siempre Juugo quien llevaba las cuentas.

Del otro lado de la mesa, estaba Sakura, estaba con un muchacho de cabello café, lo reconocían dentro del circulo de amigos de Moegui, pero al igual que la propia chica de cabello naranja, tenia la frente sombreada de un azul mas intenso, incluso se podía ver como su alma salia de su boca.

_Es decir, ninguno de ellos entendia mucho de lo que intentaban explicarles_

- **¡No entiendo! ¡Buaaa!** –comenzó a llorar con dramatismo Moegui a quien le salían lagrimas como cascadas, reconocía que Sasuke era un buen maestro, de hecho, había avanzado mucho en su materia en solo ese rato, pero llego a un punto que su cerebro ya no procesaba información y dejo de entender lo que Sasuke le decía-

- **Sakura-san, un descanso, onegai…** -pidió con lastimera voz el pequeño castaño quien aun tenia su alma saliendo de su boca, quería piedad, desde que habían llegado a la casa, les habían dado duro con los estudios-

- **¿Cuál fue la condición para que yo no le dijera a tu madre Watase?** –pregunto de nuevo la pelirrosa casi como si el muchacho estuviera entrenado para responder a la pregunta cuando ella se la hiciese-

- **Estudiar todos los dias, pero hay un limite donde el cerebro ya no procesa, Sakura-san** –respondio el muchacho dejandose caer de espaldas mientras ahora su alma lloraba a mares con una deprimente aura sobre si, realmente sentia que iba a morir de agotamiento en ese instante-

- **¿No querían andar de novios?, Asuman** –les reprocho Sakura cruzándose de brazos con la mirada mas seria que pudiera colocarle a esos niños, casi como un regaño de una madre a sus hijos-

El tronar de puños hizo que las cuatro cabezas giraran en dirección a la puerta de entrada con ojos de puntitos. Hasta ese momento ninguno de los cuatro se habían percatado en que momento Sasori y Juugo habían entrado a la casa, solo se percataron de sus presencias cuando estos comenzaron a emanar deseos de sangre de su cuerpo y escucharon sus puños tronarse casi pensando en que se quebraban los dedos.

- **Así que… novios** –la voz sádica de Sasori se escucho, helandole la sangre a ambos muchachos quienes estaban sudando frio por el tono implementado por el pelirrojo, claro uno disimulándolo mas que otro-

_No, ahora si que iba a morir_

- **¡Watase-kun corre!** –grito Moegui con todas sus fuerzas para hacer reaccionar a su preciado novio, queriendo salvarle el pellejo de sus hermanos maníacos-

_En dos segundos, el pequeño ya había salido corriendo escaleras arriba_

- **Voy por la alimaña** –afirmo Sasori quien ya tenia preparado mentalmente su plan de tortura para con el pobre muchacho-

- **Yo por la guillotina** –respondió Juugo y ambos al asentir con la cabeza, Sasori salio corriendo escaleras arriba y Juugo comenzó a correr donde tenían guardada su tan preciada amiga y arma de tortura-

- **¡Le tocan un cabello a Watase-kun y se las verán conmigo par de sádicos ** –grito exasperada Moegui al salir corriendo detrás de Watase y Sasori al tercer piso dispuesta a golpear las partes nobles de su hermano mayor si es que este llegaba a acercarse a su novio-

- **Sasuke-kun, creo que es buen momento para que… no se… ¡Salves tu vida!** –exclamó sin gritar Sakura quien agarro a Sasuke, obligandole a pararse y empujándole para que caminara hacia la entrada de la casa-

- **¿Y querías contarle a tus hermanos?** –pregunto con notoria sarcasmo y tono de urgencia Sasuke, en algún momento sabia que sus "cuñados" se enterarían y en ese momento no había santo ni diablo que le ayudase-

- **En otro momento, mientras, solo corre y no dejes que te maten** –ordeno Sakura quien ya había llegado a la puerta de su casa empujando a Sasuke, esperaba poder preparar mental y sicologicamente mejor a sus hermanos para cuando les dijera que tenia novio-

_O por lo menos drogarlos oportunamente_

- **Entonces, ¿Nos veremos mañana?** –pregunto con una media sonrisa demasiado sexy para el gusto de Sakura, esas sonrisas marca Uchiha que derriten corazones, todo mientras este le agarro por la cintura y pegaba su frente a la de ella logrando que esta, inevitablemente, se sonrojara-

- **Si nos ven así te mataran** –susurro la pelirrosa sin intención alguna de esconder su sonrojo o de soltarse de Sasuke, es mas, incluso paso sus brazos por su cuello para poder aumentar la cercanía entre ellos-

- **Estoy en la puerta justo para comenzar a correr** –rió de manera arrogante el azabache terminando con la distancia de ambos para juntar sus labios en un beso que empezó suave y termino de manera demandante-

_Rodo los ojos sonriendo divertido_

- **Nos vemos mañana** -se despidió Sasuke y luego de otro beso corto robado a su amada pelirrosa, se fue caminando mientras ella solo le observaba la espalda como una completa y absoluta boba enamorada-

Si, seria otro dia, porque una cosa era aguantar a la alimaña que intenta perturvar a la menor de sus hermanos, y otra demaciado diferente era perseguir a esa alimaña que le devolvio la sonrisa a su otra hermana menor

Si

Porque el desde el principio se había dado cuenta, a pesar de pasar poco en casa, de que Sakura estaba enamorada, el muchacho no parecía malo, es mas, la hacia sonreír como jamas la había visto, nunca, ni siquiera cuando ella era pequeña la había visto con tanta vida sobre su ser, casi como si hubieran encendido el interruptor de energía de Sakura, paso del vació a la felicidad y ahora sus sospechas de que ambos eran novios habían quedado disueltas.

_Lo que no ayudaba demaciado a retener sus ganas de querer matar a ese Uchiha_

- **Hasta mañana Sasuke-kun** –la voz de Sakura se dejo escuchar, dejando verse unos ojos tan brillantes de felicidad que incluso al soltar a Sasuke no se sintió mal, porque sabia que le vería mañana y que de nuevo le recibiría con otro beso-

En ese momento, los ojos de Juugo se entrecerraron opacandose levemente, pues sabia, que esa felicidad era absolutamente temporal.

_Sasori ya le habia comentado, que según Itachi, su estancia en Japon no duraria para siempre_


	25. White Day

Aquel día era sumamente especial, su ropa lo comprobaba.

Se miro al espejo tomándose el cabello en una cola baja. Se veía bien, aunque no le gustara omarse el cabello lo hacía para hacer las cosas de la casa sin que este molestara. Una vez lista, salio de su cuarto mirando el resto de las habitaciones con sus puertas cerradas como era usual a esa hora de la mañana, después de todo ella era la primera en levantarse a hacer el desayuno.

Una vez abajo no se coloco su típico delantal, sino uno un poco más grande, este cubría un poco mas sus ropas evitando así que su vestimenta blanca en su totalidad se llegara a manchar con la más mínima gota de cualquier cosa.

Cuando dejo la mesa lista y el agua hirviendo, se dedico a subir a despertar a todosa sabiendas que ese día era _"Problemático"_ en aquella casa, la expresión usada por Shikamaru para describir a su familia sin duda era la más acertada.

Paro sus pasos frente a la primera de las puertas

Sasori

- **Adelante** –escucho el permiso de su pelirrojo hermano mayor cuando ella toco la puerta para adentrarse en el cuarto de él-

- **Feliz White Day Sasori-nii** –saludo Sakura desde la puerta quedándose con una gota en la cabeza al ver a su querido hermano solo vestido con un bóxer de los usuales, pero esta vez de color blanco-

- **Cierra un momento la puerta** –pidió el pelirrojo quien rápidamente agarro uno de sus pantalones aprovechando de colocárselos mientras Sakura le daba la espalda para cerrar la puerta como él le había dicho-

Al darse vuelta, usualmente se hubiera quedado pegada a la puerta ya que como era la costumbre de Sasori, este siempre se colocaba frente a ella con ambos brazos a sus costados y la atrapaba entre él y la puerta.

_Pero este no era un día como todos_

Cuando se fijo en Sasori, este estaba sentado en su cama con una expresión algo pensativa. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los de su hermano quien sonrió con algo de ternura al verle y con una mano palmeo la cama justo al lado de él dándole a entender que se sentara en aquel lugar. Sin mayores problemas se sento a su lado, aun era temprano y tenía tiempo aun para despertar a los demás.

Frente a ella, Sasori saco de su cajón una pequeña cajita blanca solo amarrada con una cinta del mismo color blanco. Le miro apretar levemente la cajita cerrando los ojos un momento en el cual suspiro y luego tomo su mano dejando allí aquella cajita, claro, dejándole con ojos de platos respecto a ello.

_Un regalo blanco en White Day_

- **¡No pienso casarme contigo!** –exclamo exaltada Sakura quien se levanto de la cama soltando la cajita como si esta le hubiera quemado la piel y alejándose lo más posible del lado de su hermano

La risa de Sasori apareció dejándole con una tremenda gota en la cabeza, es decir, cuando tu hermano mayor te da una pequeña cajita del tamaño de una caja de un anillo envuelta en papel con cinta blanca precisamente el White Day es algo para horrorizarse, pero no, Sasori se agarro el estomago y se revolcaba de la risa en su propia cama.

- **¡No se dé que te ríes! ¡Creo que he sido bastante clara con el hecho de que no me interesa el incesto!** –grito exasperada Sakura con el rostro rojo de vergüenza y de furia contenida, no le agradaba nada ser el motivo de burlas de su hermano mayor-

- **¡No te ilusiones tanto!** –comento divertido el pelirrojo quien aun riéndose se coloco de pie tomando la cajita y se paro frente a la pelirrosa de su hermanita- **Feliz White Day** –dijo el pelirrojo volviendo a colocar la caja en sus manos-

Lo miro extrañada, Sasori no actuaba de la manera usual. Miro en sus manos la pequeña cajita. Trago un poco de saliva antes de retirar el cinta y abrir levemente la cajita anotando mentalmente que si era un anillo de compromiso o algo por el estilo, que Sasori le regalaría solo para reírse de ella y joderle el día, se lo colocaría junto a un candado en los testículos y se tragaria la llave.

A veces pensaba que su vida era un dibujo animado tipo anime o una historia escrita por una autora demente con un severo caso de complejo de desquiciada.

Al abrir el regalo, pudo ver algo brillante dentro, aunque realmente no era un solo objeto, eran dos hermosos cristales blancos los cuales yacían dentro de la pequeña caja, unos aretes, pero no eran unos simples aretes.

- **No me digas que…** -pregunto Sakura con el nudo en la garganta, sin que siquiera pudiera terminar la oracion-

_Eran aquellos aretes_

La mano del pelirrojo saco uno de los aretes de cristal blanco que estaban en la caja y corrio un poco el cabello de su hermana solo para poder colocar aquel adorno en su oreja. Mientras colocaba el segundo arete en la otra oreja de su hermana, podía sentir como un nudo se le formaba en el estomago y sabia que las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos asi como de los de Sakura.

Al terminar, retrocedió dos pasos, entrecerrando levemente los ojos mientras sonreia, el dolor de desprenderse de aquellos objetos era demasiado, pero su felicidad al verlos puestos en su hermanita aplacaba ese dolor.

- **Eres tan igual a mamá** –suspiro el pelirrojo logrando que las lagrimas de Sakura por fin salieran de sus ojos al igual que la mueca de sus labios formo una sonrisa en medio del llanto-

Despues de todo, recordaba aquellos aretes, no sabía bien la historia de ellos, solo sabia que su madre no muchas veces se los quitaba, entre sus recuerdos habían pocas ocasiones especiales en los que su madre se los cambiaba, siempre prefería usar esos cristales blanquecinos, por lo que el recuerdo de su madre estaba vivo en aquellas pequeñas joyas.

- **¿Cómo es que los tenias?** –pregunto Sakura refiriéndose a los aretes, era extraño que Sasori los tuviera, que nunca se lo hubiera dicho y que ahora sin más se los regalara-

- **Supongo que recordaras el embargo de nuestra antigua casa por las deudas de la estafa** –recordó por un instante Sasori revolviéndose el cabello con expresión de seriedad, no le era agradable recordar esa época, Sakura era pequeña y aun cuando sabía que lo recordaba, el mayor problema se lo llevo él por ser el mayor-

- **Y el como despues nuestro tío se quedo con nuestra casa y con lo que quedaba dentro** –continuo dando a entender que si lo recordaba, es más, ella misma había presenciado muchas de esas peleas hasta que por fin su madre se había vuelto alcohólica y depresiva-

- **En ese entonces, entre en medio del embargo y escondí algunas cosas en varios lugares que no podrían detectar, entre esas cosas están los aretes, no pude salvar su sortija de matrimonio porque si no la traía era obvio que estaba escondiendo cosas, sino ten por seguro que te la habría regalado colocándome de rodillas ante ti** –bromeo el pelirrojo con su típica mueca de chico sexy que hace que a todas las chicas se les derrita hasta el alma-

Su rostro cambio a uno un poco mas enternecido al sentir sobre su torso desnudo como Sakura le abrazaba al mismo tiempo que él mismo abrazaba de igual forma a su hermana. Ya no era tan pequeña, su altura lo demostraba, no como antes cuando podía cargarla, ahora le llegaba al hombro, él era alto era verdad, además Sakura ya había llegado a su estatura de mujer adulta, dudaba que a creciera demasiado mas cuando ya tenía dieciséis años.

Una de sus mano fue a parar a la cabeza de la pelirrosa comenzando a acariciarle el casco como a una niña chiquita mientras solo sonreía con las mejillas sonrojadas de felicidad, no tenia recuerdos de su madre, por mucho tiempo sus hermanos se los habian negado por el miedo a que ella se deprimiera, aquellos aretes eran lo primero de su madre que veía en demasiado tiempo a parte de las idas al cementerio.

- **Sabes, si no fueras mi hermano, créeme que de verdad me habría casado contigo** –confeso con diversión y lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos la pelirrosa mirando con suma diversión al pelirrojo quien sonrió de medio lado de manera bastante arrogante-

- **Lo sabía, todas caen ante mí, entonces, ¿En qué parte quedamos con lo del incesto?** –Pregunto de manera completamente seductora empujando a Sakura hasta la puerta y arrinconándola como ya era su costumbre-

- **¡En esta!** –exclamo Sakura con ojos de enfado al instante de levantar su rodilla y haciendo contacto con la entrepierna de Sasori en un golpe poco noble contra su hermano quien quedo blanco y azul por ello-

Ni siquiera podía retroceder, sus rodillas flaquearon al mismo instante que sus manos fueron derecho y en cámara lenta a sobarse dejándose caer al suelo temblando notoriamente y mordiéndose el labio para evitar soltar un desgarrador grito de dolor infinito.

Vio los pies de su hermana salir a grandes zancadas de su cuarto y como esta cerro de un portazo la puerta mientras él se dejo caer al suelo soltando un profundo suspiro que le dolió hasta el alma dejar escapar, claro, aun con su piel pálida y su frente coloreada en diferentes matices de azul, se permitió así mismo sonreír un poco de medio lado, su hermanita se sabía defender bastante bien sola.

Solo que un suspiro similar junto a un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa salieron del rostro de Sakura quien se llevo una mano a su oreja para poder sentir aquellos aretes, sin duda había sido uno de los regalos más especiales que alguien le hubiera dado jamás.

_Pero aun así Sasori se merecía ese golpe _

OoOoOoO

- **Si que te vez diferente** –alago Naruto a aquella pelirrosa quien tenía amarrado el cabello en dos coletas dejando a la vista sus orejas y luciendo aquellos aretes-

Y no solo era Naruto, desde que habia llegado a la escuela tanto Naruto como Ino, incluso Hinata le había alagado por el cambio de imagen, también Neji cuando se cruzo con él en la entrada y Shikamaru se había vuelto un problemático sonrojado cuando le vio, tanto que Temari se lo llevo de una oreja a dar problemas a otro lado, claro, no sin antes felicitarla por su cambio de imagen.

No falto la pregunta de todos sobre quien le había dado aquel regalo, mas cuando les decia que fue Sasori tuvo muchas y diversas respuestas, unas mas alocadas que otras.

Ino, pensó que por fin Sakura habia abierto los ojos y se había abierto a la idea de nuevas experiencias junto a su hermano mayor, dejando tanto a Sakura como a Hinata con las mejillas rojas por a lo que se refería con _"experiencias nuevas"_

Naruto, no la alago desde el principio, es más, se había demorado bastante en hacerlo ya que estaba demaciado depresivo debido a que incluso investigando _"profesionalmente"_ a cada chica de la escuela, no había descubierto quien le había dado aquel Honmei-choko hacia un mes, pero una vez lo noto, se dedico a observar a la pelirrosa como un baboso logrando que Hinata decayera levemente en su estado de ánimo.

Neji, le miro con cara escéptica, simplemente primero había pensado que Sasuke se los habia regalado y pronto cuando escucho de los labios de Sakura que fueron de su hermano, todo tuvo sentido.

Así, muchos más, hasta ese momento donde faltaban tan solo unos minutos para entrar a clases, donde como siempre, Sasuke sería uno de los últimos ya que pasaba a ver a su madre todos los días antes del horario de entrada.

- **¡Hola a todos!** –Escucharon aquel típico grito de cada mañana a todo volumen-

_Y como siempre, cierto chico perro con motivos no tan nobles llegaba de los ultimos _

- **Hola Kiba** –saludaron todos los del salón con una tremenda gota en la cabeza ya acostumbrados a las entradas tardías y exageradas del Inuzuka-

- **Te vez genial asi Sakura, es un cambio de imagen completo, incluso te colocaste aretes, aunque tú no eres muy de las joyas **–capto enseguida Kiba quien se acerco a Sakura observando los preciosos aretes, los cuales se hacían muy notorios con su cabello tomado-

- **Si, pero estos aretes son especiales, son un regalo por el White Day** –comento con una sonrisa tan espendida la pelirrosa que incluso sus mejillas se sonrojaron de la felicidad que esta notoriamente desbordaba-

La puerta nuevamente se abrió, esta vez dejando ver pasar tanto al maestro de la clase, Iruka, como a un azabache, Sasuke, quien como se usaba ese día, vestía completamente de blanco tal y como todos los chicos y chicas de la escuela. A pesar de el mismo no era muy apegado a aquellas "innecesarias" tradiciones, había accedido solamente porque Sakura le habia pedido que fuera vestido de blanco, según él ni siquiera la gustaba el blanco, mas aun así lo habia hecho.

- **Buenos dias Sasuke-kun** –saludo con su mejor expresión de felicidad la pelirrosa, tanto que incluso sus ojos brillaban más de lo usual, todos quienes le conocían podían notarlo a simple vista-

- **Hmp** –musito a modo de respuesta Sasuke quien le miro de manera sumamente penetrante, extrañando a todos, para solo momentos después darse media vuelta y con todo y su bolso salir del salon dejando a todos, incluso a Iruka, con ojos de puntitos-

- **¿Dónde vas Sasuke?, las clases ya empezaron** –le recordó el maestro al azabache quien nisiquiera se digno a voltear a responderle, solo musito otro de sus monosilabos y desaparecio dando la vuelta en la escalera-

Sakura llego a la puerta justo cuando Sasuke comenzaba a bajar los peldaños, escuchando casi hasta el último como este terminaba de bajar y pronto el sonido de sus pasos desaparecía. Parpadeo varias veces justo como su maestro al no creer la reacción tan extraña de aquel azabache que era por mas un joven bastante aplicado, no daba problemas de nada en absoluto, se lo hubieran creído de Naruto y Kiba el salir corriendo de clases, pero no de Sasuke quien incluso salió sumamente digno y a paso tranquilo de aquel lugar.

- **¿Qué es lo que le paso a ese teme?** –se pregunto Naruto quien estaba asomado igual que Sakura por la puerta solo para observar el como antes Sasuke bajaba por la escalera-

- **No lo se, quiza algo le paso a Mikoto-san** –afirmo con algo de preocupación Sakura, ella sabía que siempre Sasuke llegaba ultimo si es que no tarde por ver a su madre, debido a eso Iruka jamás tuvo problemas en dejarle pasar al llegar durante el horario de clases-

- **Presisamente veniamos hablando del estado de su madre y me conto que esta mañana cuando fue a verle estaba bastante bien, muy animada, por eso no creo que su cambio de animo tenga que ver con su madre** –comento el maestro dejando a todos mas extrañados aun, no entendiendo en absoluto el motivo del porque el cambio tan radical del ánimo de Sasuke-

OoOoOoO

Su vista en aquel momento estaba en el suelo, toda aquella alegría que tenía en la mañana se habia evaporado despues de ver a Sasuke así, quizá estaba enojada con ella por algo, porque despues de clases ni siquiera había ido a almorzar con ellos, no lo había visto todo el dia.

Ademas esta que aquel día la mayoría andaban de la mano con sus novios y novias mientras ella estaba sola y buscaba a Sasuke con la mirada por donde fuera que pasara y al no encontrarlo le deprimía aun mas, la entristecía el saber que Sasuke estaba raro y no saber el motivo, ni siquiera saber si ella era o no la culpable, o si le había pasado algo y no quería contárselo y solo se alejaba sin mas de ella.

Tener una reunión de consejo estudiantil ese mismo día casi al final de las clases tampoco ayudaba mucho, incluso Neji y Shikamaru percibían su poca disposición ese día, su ánimo estaba por el suelo, como su vista.

Aun así, no veía por donde caminaba

Al pisar mal el escalón, se desequilibro al punto de que intento agarrarse de lo más cercano para intentar no caer, lo curioso, es que lo más cercano que encontró para agarrarse no fueron sino los mismos Neji y Shikamaru que venían caminando con ella después de la estúpida reunion, logrando que ambos se desequilibraran junto con ella y los tres rodaran escaleras abajo.

El ruido provocado llamo la atención de todos, sobre todo porque el primero en caer de espalda era Neji quien aterrizo con los brazos extendidos sin siquiera haberse podido amortiguar la caída tan improvisada. Sobre este, estaba Sakura con ojos de espirales, su cara dio de golpe justo sobre el pecho de Neji logrando que el Hyuuga tuviera una expresión de dolor de los mil demonios, ya que el tener a dos personas encima luego de una caída no era nada agradable. Por ultimo, con algo mas de problemática suerte, Shikamaru quien resulto ser el menos golpeado, quedando sobre Sakura y de igual manera con ojos de espirales.

Los comentarios y algunas risas comenzaron a escucharse logrando que los tres personajes comenzaran a mirar enseguida su alrededor aun sin moverse, logrando divisar a Hinata entre todos quien tenía el rostro completamente rojo e Ino quien les miraba nerviosamente, incluso Naruto estaba con la mandíbula desencajada al verles en ese estado.

En ese momento se dieron cuenta de que la posición en que había quedado, Shikamaru sobre Sakura y Sakura sobre Neji, no era para nada algo decente, casi dando la impresión de un trio amoroso, por suerte Tenten solo sonreía nerviosa a sabiendas de que era un accidente y Temari tenía un tic nervioso en la ceja dejando escapar solo un _"maldito problemático"_ refiriendose a su novio.

Cambiaron inmediatamente las posiciones, Shikamaru sentandose aun algo mareado en el primer escalón de la escalera por la que habían caído mientras se tomaba la cabeza, Sakura se habia quedado de rodillas en el suelo intentando que todo dejara de girar a su alrededor, y Neji se sento donde mismo había caído, imitando el acto de los tres, rodar por las escaleras y golpease sin duda había dejado a los tres medios afectados.

- **¿Te encuentras bien Neji-kun?** –pregunto Tenten agachándose al lado del ojiperla con algo de preocupacion, no fue un misterio para nadie que el mayor azote se lo habia llebado él-

- **Tranquila, no es nada** –tranquilizo Neji a Tenten al momento de pararse y apoyarse en ella disimuladamente para no caerse de nuevo, aunque para nadie paso desapercibido que sus rodillas temblaban levemente por resentir tan tremendo golpe-

- **¿Qué me dices tu Shika-kun?** –la voz te Temari apareció, no tan suave como la de Tenten pero si igual de preocupada, a pesar de no haber recibido todo el impacto, caer de una escalera es igual de peligroso-

- **Que tener frente a mi dos Temaris llamándome **_**"Shika-kun"**_** es mas problemático de lo que pensaba** –respondió Shikamaru haciéndole notar a todos que no estaba tan mal como Neji-

- **¡Entonces hare que tu cerebro deje de funcionar!** –Grito exasperada Temari, ella bien preocupada por ese idiota problemático y este se da el lujo de bromear frente a ella-

Las risas de todos de nuevo aparecieron al ver como Shikamaru era nuevamente arrastrado de la camisa por su novia como era costumbre. Intento de pararse por sí sola y al segundo de nuevo se mareo e iba a caer.

_Dos manos tomaron sus hombros_

Al irse para atrás, sintió como choco contra el cuerpo de alguien y este le tomo los hombros por la espalda consiguiéndole mayor estabilidad. Al voltearse, se encontró precisamente con los ojos que habia estado buscando todo el día, incluso sus propios ojos cobraron brillo al darse cuenta que fue Sasuke quien evito que se cayera al suelo de nuevo.

Quedo perpleja al ver como su novio le soltaba los hombros una vez estaba parada estable y este mismo sin mirar a sus ojos ladeo el rostro y se dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar entre todos los que allí habían llegado por el escándalo, logrando que todos comenzaran a murmurar cosas diferentes cada vez.

- **Sakura** –llamo Ino a la pelirrosa quien aun seguía viendo por donde Sasuke se habia ido, en el rostro de esta se había formado un puchero de pura tristeza por la poca consideración del azabache para con ella-

- **No lo entiendo, ¿Qué le pasa?** –se pregunto ella misma en susurro, no entendía para nada la actitud que Sasuke había tomado tan repentinamente cuando hasta el día anterior habían estado de lo mas bien, incluso Sasuke se había estado comportando algo dulce con ella hasta esa mañana cuando hablaron por teléfono-

- **Sakura, te falta un arete** –soltó de golpe Ino ya que Sakura no le estaba prestando atención ni en bajada ni en subida-

- **¡¿Qué?!** –Exclamo la pelirrosa con horror llevandose las manos a ambas orejas comprobando con horror que lo que Ino le decía era verdad-

_Dos lágrimas aparecieron_

OoOoOoO

El llanto se escuchaba en aquel patio, a pesar de que estaba nevando bastante y el frio calaba los huesos, ellos seguían de pie mirando como la pelirrosa no paraba de llorar estando sentada en aquella banca mientras una de sus manos estaba en su oreja izquierda de la cual se habia perdido aquel arete.

Estaba sufriendo, por un arete no haría ese escándalo, no le interesaba en si el arete, sino lo que significaba, eran los aretes de su madre, esos que su padre le había dado el primer White Day que pasaron juntos como marido y mujer, por eso su madre rara vez se los quitaba, en ese entonces su familia tenía una posición económica envidiable, y aun cuando esos aretes de fino cristal serian la envidia de cualquier mujer, para ella representaban mucho más que su valor económico, muchos más, y ahora que se los había puesto tan solo un dia ya perdía uno, se sentía un peor que si le hubieran regañado.

- **Vamos Sakura-chan, lo encontraremos** –intentaba animar Naruto con nulo resultado a la pelirrosa quien seguía apretándose la oreja que tenia vacía como si con eso fuere a conseguir que de nuevo su arete apareciera allí-

- **Es inutil Naruto, ya lo buscamos por todos lados** –respondio Sakura sin querer hacerce mas iluciones de encontrar aquel objeto, es más, ahora ya resignada pensaba en como le explicaria a Sasori que perdio uno de los aretes que él por tantos años había guardado, conservado y cuidado por tantos años, en un solo dia-

- **No puede desaparecer así como así** –volvió a intentar subirle el ánimo el rubio a Sakura quien se refregó los ojos intentando dejar de llorar en un vano esfuerzo por hacer sentir menos culpable a sus amigos por no haber podido ayudarle a encontrar el arete-

- **¿De verdad que te importa tanto ese arete?** –escucharon la fría voz conocida tras ellos logrando que todos voltearan sus ojos hasta atrás de ellos encontrándose con aquellos gelidos ojos negros mirando a la pelirrosa sin una pisca de sentimiento en ellos-

- **¡Se puede saber que te ha pasado todo el puto dia teme!** –le reclamo Naruto directamente a Sasuke incluso apuntándole con un dedo de manera acusadora puesto que él Uchiha habia incidido demasiado en el bajo animo que precisamente ese día Sakura había mostrado y no habia sido nada útil en los momentos de tristeza de esta-

- **Hmp** –musito el azabache caminando unos pasos en direccion a Sakura chocando hombro con hombro a Naruto logrando que este le mirara de medio lado con desprecio-

- **Eres un…** -comenzó a hablar Naruto quien se cayó al sentir como Hinata le tomo del brazo llamando su atención y negando con la cabeza para que no dijera mas y se limitara a mirar-

- **Es muy importante para mi, y ahora lo perdí** –respondió Sakura quien miro a Sasuke con un tremendo puchero en su rostro, se sentía realmente mal, sobre todo porque su propio novio no le había dirigido ni una palabra ese día-

Todos le dijeron que se veía linda, a ella le daba igual quien se lo dijera, solo esperaba oir esas palabras de una persona y esa era Sasuke, sabía que este no era de muchas palabras, menos en publico, aun asi por ultimo esperaba una mirada de este y una media sonrisa que le dijera _"te ves bien"_ era todo lo que quería ese día, le daba igual los regalos o las miradas de todo, solo quería que Sasuke le abrazara y poder llorar en ese momento.

Bajo la mirada al no ver mayores cambios en la gélida mirada del Uchiha, no entendia que era lo que le pasaba, no recordaba haberle hecho algo malo ni nada por el estilo.

Dejo de pensar en el instante cuando vio como Sasuke acercaba sus manos hasta su rostro, desviándolas hasta su oreja izquierda y sentía como algo atravezaba esa parte de su cuerpo para finalmente sentir como algo colgaba de su oreja.

Todos miraban asombrados el arete faltante, no entendían como era que Sasuke lo tenía, hasta que recordaron que el azabache también había estado en el lugar del suceso por lo que no era extraño pensar que lo hubiera guardado para que no se perdiera, solo que no entendían porque no se lo había dado antes.

Sakura llevo su mano hasta su oreja izquierda para sentir el arete, momento en que volvio a sontar unas cuantas lagrimas, esta vez acompañadas de una hermosa sonrisa y unos expresivos y brillantes ojos de agradecimiento mirando al azabache quien cerro los suyos dándose vuelta con las manos en los bolsillos y caminando por entre sus amigos, deteniendo el paso justo antes de irse pero sin darse vuelta.

- **Llorar no va contigo, ahora se una molestia sonriente como siempre y dejanos vivir tranquilos** –hablo en tono firme y algo cruel Sasuke quien siguió su camino hasta perderse de la vista de los demas, claro, a pesar de haber sonado cruel, una persona pudo por fin distinguir algo en la voz del azabache-

_Ella pudo saberlo de inmediato cuando le miro para colocarle el arete_

- **Pero que romántico, emana amor por los poros el muy bastardo** –comento de forma sarcastica Sai sonriendo falsamente como siempre dejando a todos con una tremenda gota en la cabeza-

- **Estas tremendamente ciego Sai, necesitas gafas, ese teme lo único que emana es arrogancia** –corrigio Naruto de inmediato al pálido pelinegro dejando ahora a este con una tremenda gota en la cabeza e Ino, su hermana gemela, negando con la cabeza llevándose una mano a la cara por lo estupido que era su hermano-

- _***Sasuke***_ -pensó Sakura ignorando por completo la conversa de Naruto y Sai, sus ojos estaban por completo concentrados en el camino por el que su novio se habia ido-

- **Lo sabemos, lo dijo con sarcasmo baka** –informo Ino a su hermano haciendo notar lo estúpido que este era como siempre, pero realmente a veces se pasaba completamente de la raya-

_De despistado, eso sí, no era el único_

- **Ah… por eso usaste ese tono** –entendió de inmediato Naruto haciendo a todos caer estilo anime por recien venir a notar el tono sarcástico tan notorio antes usado por Sai-

- **Naruto, eres tan poco observador que te darás cuenta de cuando alguien usa sarcasmo el mismo día que te enteres que Hinata te dio el Honmei-choko en San Valentín** –comento mirando con ojos entrecerrados a Naruto el Inuzuka usando el mismo tono que antes uso Sai para hablar de Sasuke, dejando a Hinata con el rostro mas rojo que un volcán activo y al resto con ojos asesinos dirigidos a él-

_Aquí tenemos la prueba de que hay gente aun mas despistada_

- **¡¿Hi-Hinata me dio el Honmei-choko?!** –grito pálido el Uzumaki al escuchar lo que habia salido de la boca de Kiba, es decir, intento enterarse de que chica le había dado aquel chocolate, pero de entre todas, la dulce y tímida de Hinata era la última de quien lo hubiera pensado-

- **¡No!, ¡Solo fue sarcasmo!** –se corrigió enseguida Kiba con total nerviosismo, no había pensado en que Naruto se lo creería tan fehacientemente, menos que Naruto quedara en estado petrificado y que Hinata estuviera cerca del colapso nervioso-

- **¡Eres hombre muerto Kiba!** –amenazo Neji parándose apenas de su asiento, comenzando a perseguir al muchacho perro quien al sentir la mas mínima intención asesina del hermano mayor de la chica en cuestión, corrió por salvar su pellejo-

- **¡Neji-kun no debes correr! ¡Recuerda que aun resientes la caída!** –enseguida Tenten salio corriendo tras su novio y tras Kiba solamente para asegurarse que Neji estuviera bien y no hiciera sobreesfuerzos, incluso en la enfermería le habían recomendado mejor ir a ver a un medico por su condicion fisica, ya que a diferencia de Sakura y Shikamaru, el recibió el mayor impacto y aun lo resentia-

- **¡Hinata-chan! ¡Mate a Hinata-chan!** –los ojos de Sai e Ino, quienes eran los que quedaban allí, se posaron en Naruto quien miraba horrorizado el como Hinata se había desmayado con el rostro rojo y ojos de espirales, aunque para ambos, Hinata ya había aguantado demasiado de pie y se asombrarían que aun estuviera consiente-

- **No puedo creer que este baka sea mi hermano, ¿Qué dices tu Sakura?** –pregunto Ino mirando a la banca donde estaba sentada Sakura, dándose cuenta de que ahora estaba vacía, comenzando a mirar a todos lados en busca de la pelirrosa sin mayores resultados-

- **Si buscas a la feita hace un rato se fue por donde antes Sasuke** –le informo Sai a la rubia quien primero le miro parpadeando muchas veces y luego un tic nervioso apareció en sus cejas al ver la tranquilidad con la que su novio decía las cosas-

- _***Perfecto, ahora me dejo sola controlando esta situacion, te las cobrare frentona***_-pensó con una venita apareciendo en su cien y cerrando una mano en forma de puño, su novio no ayudaba mucho y ahora tenía que controlar sola a Naruto cuando usualmente Sakura lo hacía-

OoOoOoO

Sus ojos no se desviaron de aquel gigantesco arbol a pesar de escuchar las pisadas en la nieve que en el suelo se acumulaba por montones ya a esas horas. Aquellos inseguros pasos se detuvieron a unos pocos metros de donde él estaba parado mirando aquel árbol donde hacía poco se habían hecho novios.

- **Sasuke** –escucho aquella apacible voz detrás de él llamándole con tranquilidad y un deje de tristeza contenidos en ella-

Suspiro mentalmente antes de darse media vuelta para mirarle. Levanto una ceja esceptico, en ese momento Sakura tenía el cabello suelto como siempre lo usaba, es mas, incluso le tapaba las orejas, las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y se podía ver su aliento por el duro frio que hacia a esa hora, podia aducir lo de sus mejillas sonrojadas tanto a estar frente a él como la posibilidad de que el frio hiciera que comenzaran a coloreársele.

- **Hmp** –respondió nuevamente con su típico monosílabo el Uchiha dandose vuelta completamente para quedar de frente a la pelirrosa, claro, no sin dejar de mostrar su extrañesa en sus ojos-

- **¿Estas molesto conmigo?** –pregunto Sakura bajando la mirada hasta sus pies clavados en la nieve la cual se seguía y seguía acumulando a medida que la nevazón se hacía más intensa-

- **Hmp** –negó el Uchiha sin dar mayores explicacion ni cambiar para nada su completa expresion, aunque el tan solo hecho de que Sasuke moviera negativamente la cabeza por ligero que fuese el movimiento ya le hacia sentir algo mejor-

- **¿Entonces?** –Cambio la pregunta, esta vez no intentaría echarse la culpa o echarle la culpa a él, queria que le dijera directamente el motivo de su enfado, si es que era enfado-

_Porque también se veía algo raro en los ojos azabache_

- **Lindos aretes** –comento sin mucha importancia Sasuke cerrando los ojos despreocupadamente dejando aun más confusa a la pelirrosa-

- **Asi que… ¿Es por los aretes?** –Pregunto con algo de diversion Sakura, es mas, una inocente risilla salió de su boca por el hecho de saber que su novio estaba encelado por los aretes que su hermano le había dado-

Ahora comprendia, había escuchado la conversación de la mañana a medias, porque ahora que hacia memoria Sasuke había mostrado ese comportamiento justo después de que ella le había dicho a Kiba que esos regalos habían sido un regalo de alguien por el White Day y quiza Sasuke no habia escuchado quien se los había dado.

- **Me los dio Sasori** –confeso con algo de diversión Sakura avanzando algunos pasos hasta Sasuke como si lo que le dijo hubiera evaporado por completo la frustración de Sasuke-

- **Hn** –volvio a musitar el azabache en son de asentir y decirle a la pelirrosa de que ya sabía aquel detalle-

En un principio, claro que se molesto por solo haber escuchado la parte de "regalo del White Day" despues de que esta fue la que le judío toda la semana para que fueran ambos vestidos de blanco, mas luego al enterarse un sentimiento algo cálido le embargo haciéndole sentir risa de si mismo por la estúpida actitud encelada que había tomado para con Sakura.

- **¿Entonces porque estas molesto?** –Nuevamente la voz de Sakura resonaba en el ambiente con una pregunta dirigida a él luego de entender el significado de cada uno de los monosílabos que Sasuke musitaba-

- **No estoy molesto contigo** –reconoció Sasuke quien de nuevo le dio la espalda a la pelirrosa evitando así la extrañada mirada de Sakura sobre él y también la cierta vergüenza que le daba el pensar en el motivo por el cual no había querido estar cerca de la pelirrosa en todo el dia-

Aquella amarga sensación al pensar en el regalo que Sasori le había dado a Sakura notoriamente no con afanes amorosos, aunque hasta de eso podía dudar, después de todo era de Sasori de quien hablabamos, le embargo cuando le vio tan feliz con aquel tan fino regalo, un regalo que cualquier chica quisiera que su novio le diera sin pensar en lo costoso que seria.

- _**Yo no te puedo dar un regalo como ese**_ –susurro con cierto sentimiento de inferioridad Sasuke bajando su vista, más no su cabeza, hasta la nieve del suelo-

- **¿Un regalo como este?** –Se pregunto extrañada Sakura más a si misma que a Sasuke, incluso pensaba que había escuchado mal lo que Sasuke había susurrado por el tono tan bajo con el que hablo-

- **Creeme que si tuviera la situación que tenía cuando vivía en Estados Unidos habria podido darte un mejor regalo** –hablo esta vez un poco más claro el azabache, aunque mas parecia hablarse asi mismo que hablarle a la pelirrosa puesto que a ella ni siquiera le miraba-

Era duro, el mismo lo notaba, ellos siempre habían tenido una situación bastante acomodada. Él tenía un automóvil, así como Itachi, una mesada como la mayoría de los chicos, quizá más que el resto, no tenia que perocuparse por llegar a fin de mes apretado de dinero o por tener dinero para cenar, por gastarse todo el dinero de su celular ni mucho menos ni siquiera poder comprar un regalo decente, no era que a sus anteriores novias les hubiera dado algún regalo, pero sabía que si lo hubiera querido lo habría hecho, y precisamente ahora que quería hacerlo no podía con total libertad.

Sakura era una chica linda, de una clase bastante acomodada a su perspectiva, no le veia que le faltara nada, en el tiempo que habían estado justo nunca le había visto en problemas de apuros de dinero, de hecho le había ayudado mucho a su propia situación al siempre hacerle el almuerzo de forma desinteresada, es por eso que sentía algo de pena y vergüenza, porque a la que más se merecía un regalo espectacular de su parte no se lo podia dar.

_En cambio, su propia familia le había dado algo que él no podía igualar_

- **Tú crees que estos aretes son importantes para mí solo por su valor económico, ¡¿Eso insanias?! ¡¿Me crees tan simple Uchiha?!** –Reclamo con completa indignación la pelirrosa, en un tono de voz tan agudo que incluso el azabache tuvo que meterse un dedo en el oído para pasar el pitido que la voz de ella había dejado en su oreja izquierda-

Vio como esta a grandes zancadas Sakura se coloco frente a ella con el rostro lleno de indignación, situación que hasta ese momento no dejaba de darle cierta gracia por solo ver el rostro de Sakura con el ceño fruncido como pocas veces sucedía.

Sus ojos se cerraron levemente al ver como Sakura dejaba su berrinche y suspiraba bajando levemente los ojos al suelo, como pensando en algo, casi como si sus ojos en ese momento vieran imágenes que él no podia, en vez del solo suelo.

- **Nosotros tampoco tenemos una situación económica como para permitirnos comprar diamantes y joyas** –susurro quedadamente la pelirrosa, mas hablándose asi misma que a Sasuke aunque este bien pudo escucharla-

Los recuerdos eran demasiados, tantos que pasaban por sus ojos sin que pudiera siquiera contarlos o verlos completos. Aquellas noches donde la mesa de su casa tenía solo los mejores platillos, donde usaba hermosos vestidos de princesa y zapatitos de charol, una infinidad de muñecas y demas cosas. Esas festividades donde lo material terminaba sobrando por el inmenso cariño que la familia se tenía, detalles hermosos que se regalaban entre todos y siempre destacando algún regalo que su, hasta entonces, amado padre le regalaba siempre a su querida madre.

- **Estos aretes, eran de mi madre, sus favoritos, jamás se los quitaba, fueron el primer regalo del White Day que mi padre le dio a mamá después de casarse, en esa época nuestra situación economica era la envidia de cualquiera, él si podía darse el lujo de darle diamantes a mi madre** –conto Sakura levantando el rostro para ver a Sasuke quien no se asombro para nada con sus palabras, suponía algo así ya que estaba medianamente al tanto de todo-

Entonces, se descoloco al ver como Sakura ladeaba la cabeza con una forzada sonrisa mientras dos lágrimas caían de sus mejillas.

- **Despues que se supo de la estafa, nos quitaron todo, desde nuestra casa hasta nuestras ropas, incluso lunita se fue** –recordó con mucha angustia la pelirrosa al ver de nuevo pasar todas aquellas imágenes que de un dia a otro le destrozaron la vida a su familia, una noche habían cenado tranquilamente como siempre y a la mañana siguiente se habían llevado a su padre a prisión y embargado todo de su casa-

- **¿Lunita?** –Pregunto Sasuke alzando una ceja, imaginándose quizá a un cachorro o una gatita a la que la pelirrosa le habría agarrado cariño o algo por el estilo-

- **Era mi peluche preferida, una coneja de color rosa que tuve desde que nací, incluso eso nos quitaron, por no decir que las joyas de mi madre, y todo lo demás, algunas cosas se salvaron porque mientras nos embargaban Sasori las escondió, algunos de mis vestidos o algunas cosas de mi madre** –volvio a recordar con algo de risa y pena Sakura mientras cerraba los ojos, realmente en aquel momento ella no había podido ayudar en nada, su madre estaba tan mal que tampoco habia podido decir nada y fue Sasori el único al que se le prendió la ampolleta y esconder algunas cosas-

Volvio a abrir los ojos de manera poco normal al sentir como Sasuke colocaba una mano sobre su boca y este en silencio negaba con la cabeza.

"_**Llorar no va contigo"**_

Comprendió enseguida aquella mirada, aquella expresión que el azabache había colocado dentro de aquel silencio. Sintió que la mano que este tenía sobre su boca se aflojaba y avandonaba su lugar para irse a sus mejillas y limpiarlas de lagrimas, las cuales milagrosamente por el gesto de Sasuke habían dejado de salir logrando que su corazón se acelerara a mil por hora si es que no se podía mas.

- **Cierra los ojos** –escucho el apenas perceptible susurro que Sasuke dejo escapar de su boca, aunque al escuchar el susurro no entendió lo que decía, solo pudo deducir lo que este habia dicho porque estaba tan concentrada en los labios de este que incluso pudo leérselos-

Cerró los ojos guardando silencio mientras este retiraba sus manos de su rostro rompiendo así todo contacto físico entre ellos. Lo único que sintió fue como algo pasaba por alrededor de su cuello, no era frio, por el contrario, era algo abrigador. Pudo distinguir la tela que le cubría pronto comenzaba a calentarle el cuello.

Abrió los ojos al sentir como Sasuke apartaba sus manos de ella, es decir, ya no sentir como movía aquella tela por su cuello. Miro aquella bufanda que ahora tenía rodeandole el cuello pudiendo distinguir por completo su color blanco, tan blanco como la fria nieve, solo que este blanco era cálido.

Desvió su mirada hasta Sasuke quien se llevo una mano a la cabeza desordenando levemente su cabello en silencio, sabía bien que no obtendría palabras del azabache, ya lo conocía demasiado para pedírselas, pero aquel gesto significaba mucho más que un simple _"te amo"_ o un _"te quiero"_, después de todo aquella bufanda blanca fue regalo del White Day.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al segundo que su sonrisa apareció de oreja a oreja, de esas que te iluminan los ojos. Sasuke no creía mucho en las costumbres de ellos y aun así le había dado un regalo del White Day, con eso le demostraba lo mucho que le quería, había hecho el esfuerzo de hacerla feliz aunque fuera con esa hermosa bufanda.

Se coloco frente a Sasuke quien le miro extrañado. Sakura se coloco de puntitas para darle un beso simple al azabache en los labios, este no cerro completamente los ojos así como lo habia hecho Sakura, solo los entrecerró levemente para poder observar como Sakura tenia las mejillas sonrojadas con los ojos cerrados.

Levemente los cerro dejando que sus manos fueran hasta la espalda de Sakura y abrazandola por la cintura mientras esta se colgaba de su cuello sin profundizar más el beso, era de esos besos que expresan que el amor tambien tiene su lado inocente, ese lado tan blanco como lo representaba ese dia o esa blanca bufanda.

Al separarse del beso, Sakura seguía sonriendo feliz mientras Sasuke le mostro una de sus sonrisas de medio lado, ninguno cambiando su posición ni interrumpiendo ese momento perfecto.

El regalo que Sasori le había hecho era muy especial, porque era de su madre, porque era una reliquia, un recuerdo de sus padres, algo valioso tanto en su valor sentimental como económico.

Pero aquella bufanda blanca era especial no por su valor, no por ser un objeto nuevo, solo y llanamente era especial porque fue Sasuke quien se la dio.

Todo eso paso por la mente de Sakura mientras volvían a darse un beso y la bufanda ondeaba levemente con la brisa dejándose ver el bordado que esta tenía en ella.

"_SxS"_

* * *

_Hola a todos, de nuevo me aparesco por aquí_

_Usualmente, pediria disculpas por la tremenda demora, ya que siempre me atraso por motivos de tiempo, escuela y otros que ya ni recuerdo en estos momentos_

_En esta ocacion, no me atrase por nada de eso, muchos de ustedes, quienes hablan regularmente conmigo por Facebook estan al tanto_

_Para los que no, me explicare, me paso algo horrible, aunque ni siquiera esa palabra me alcanza para describir la experiencia, no se la deseo a nadie, llamemosle "accidente"_

_Por este "accidente" he estado bastante mal, tanto animica como fisicamente, apenas hace unos dias sali del hospital, asi que he estado algo decaida, ni siquiera me habia acordado del fic, gracias a que algunos me volvieron a comentar pidiendome la conty lo recorde, y bueno, aquí estoy nuevamente._

_De verdad, le doy gracias a quienes me han apoyado en este proceso y a mis lectores que aun me animan a seguir escribiendo, por ultimo me sirve para dejar de pensar un rato y solo irme en la escritura._

_Por lo demas, estere de nuevo suviendo contys regularmente, o lo mas que pueda ya que aun estoy medio debilitada en mi casa, espero recuperarme pronto al menos fisicamente._

_Nos veremos en la siguiente conty ^^_

_Bye ^^_


	26. Tormenta blanca

_Aquí__, pasándome a dejar un capitulo, siendo sincera no recuerdo bien cuando deje el ultimo, de verdad lamento las constantes demoras._

_También__ tengo que dar las gracias por la comprensión de todos, este ultimo tiempo he tenido mucho apoyo y también han pasado cosas que nos han cambiado un poco la vida._

_Estoy mejor, no recuperada del todo, pero necesito darle tiempo a mi tiempo._

_Aunque como ya les dije que estoy mejor y algo mas recuperada, ahora empiezo la escuela, creo que eso también me tiene un poco a animada y me servirá para distraerme, volver a mi vida cotidiana._

_Bien, para ya no darles mas lata con problemas y situaciones mías, les dejare la conty ^^_

_Espero que les guste_

_Bye ^^_

* * *

Ambos quedaron parados junto a una multitud muy grande de gente bajo aquel pequeño techo que era lo único que les cubria de la fuerte nevazón y viento que desde esa tarde hasta esa hora habia causado tantos problemas en la ciudad.

Después de la escuela, ambos se enteraron que Neji estaba en la enfermeria, de nuevo, porque apenas si podia colocarse de pie, la caída la había resentido más que todos y no era para menos, sobre todo despues de perseguir a Kiba media escuela y molerlo a golpes por boca floja, llevándose la sorpresa que cuando Tenten por fin había conseguido llevárselo a duras penas a la enfermería, estaban allí Sai e Ino acompañando a Naruto y en la camilla, Hinata quien aun tenia el rostro rojo y ojos de espirales. En ese momento no solo el aura de Neji se volvio oscura, su sangre hirvio a niveles incluso desconocidos para él, tanto que incluso sus ojos parecían tener venitas alrededor de sus ojos por mirar tan alterado a Naruto.

El rubio, era estúpido, pero su instinto de sobrevivencia se activo al salir corriendo con Neji detrás de él, y de nuevo, Tenten corriendo tras Neji, replanteándose porque demonios le gustaba el Hyuuga.

Finalmente, una vez casi todas las camillas de la enfermería estaban ocupadas, una por Hinata aun inconsciente, otra por Kiba quien parecía mas una masa de carne deforme, otra por Naruto quien había quedado en un estado similar al chico perro, y otra por Neji, quien se desplomo con el cuerpo apenas resistiéndole su propio peso despues de tremenda odisea y golpes, Shizune opto por recomendarle a Neji que pidiera hora a un medico, claro, no lo podian dejar irse solo ya que él iba en automóvil a la escuela y Hinata tampoco estaba en condiciones optimas para manejar, asi que haciendo uso rápido de la pregunta _"¿Quién demonios tiene licencia para conducir?"_, el único que respondió _"Hmp"_ levantando ligeramente la mano fue nuestro Uchiha.

A decir verdad, ninguno estaba seguro si la licencia de Sasuke servía en Japón, puesto que él la saco en Estados Unidos, pero al ser el único que sabía manejar un automóvil debieron arriesgarse a que fuera a dejar a los hermanos Hyuuga, eso o que se quedaran hasta la noche cuando su padre pudiera irles a retirar, eso si le daba la gana retirarles o les dejaba alli hasta el día siguiente.

Por último, una vez llegaron a paso de tortuga a la mansión de los Hyuuga en los barrios altos, les dejaron allí con algunos de los empleados que habitaban la mansión ya que ni Hanabi ni Hiashi estaban en casa. La tormenta de nieve se hacía cada vez peor a medida que oscurecia el cielo, eso y tomando en cuenta que estaban bastante alejados de sus respectivas casas no les hacia muy alentador el panorama.

_Solo que aun les faltaba agregar un pequeño detalle para hacer que su dia fuera de mal a peor._

- **Lo lamentamos, el sistema de metro está suspendido por la tormenta** –la voz de aquel hombre con uniforme de trabajador de la estación del único transporte que les quedaba a la mano hizo que a todos les cayera un bloque de cemento encima-

- **¡¿Qué?!** –gritaron no solo Sasuke y Sakura, sino que una multitud de gente que estaba a fueras de la estación del metro donde no dejaban entrar a nadie-

_Si, esa fue la guinda del pastel_

- **Esta estación no ha sufrido daños, pero la siguiente está llena de nieve, incluso los andamios, por lo que se ha resuelto suspender el sistema de metro antes de que ocurra un accidente** –explicaba intentando mantener la calma de toda la gente que allí estaba aquel trabajador del metro, sabía que si la cordura se perdía ellos entrarían a la fuerza-

- **¡No pueden dejarnos tirados!** –Reclamo una mujer que traía pegado a su pierna a su hijo quien estaba completamente asustado ante aquella situación-

- **¡Las calles fueron cortadas! ¡¿Cómo se supone que regresaremos a casa si los buses tambien estan suspendidos?!** –La molestia de un hombre bastante imponente se dejo notar, así mismo como la de todos quienes compartían su punto, el metro era la única opción de muchos para volver y ahora todos los medios de transporte estaban suspendidos-

- **¡Al menos dejen que entremos a refugiarnos!** –pidió una mujer, una que al igual que muchas personas allí estaban con sus hijos pequeños, algunos incluso con pequeños bebes-

- **Se está informando que en toda la ciudad están abriendo albergues para que la gente pase la tormenta, la cuidad está en alerta roja hasta nuevo aviso, tres calles más arriba verán que un centro comercial está siendo usado como albergue** –volvió a explicar el guardia del metro mientras algunas personas se acumulaban mas y mas quejándose o pidiendo las indicaciones para llegar a aquel albergue-

- **Hmp, parece que no nos queda de otra que ir a refugiarnos** –hablo el azabache una vez paro su paso junto a la pelirrosa, ambos saliendo de entre todo el tumulto de gente que se aglomeraba en la entrada del metro-

Parpadeo un par de veces al ver que Sakura no le habia prestado atencion alguna, cuando pararon de caminar ella se enfoco en una calla aledaña llena de nieve por la cual antes habian llegado desde la casa de Neji, la cual en realidad era una enorme mansion.

El bus que habían tomado usualmente les habria servido para llegar mas lejos, él tomaba el metro en una estacion mas lejana a la que se encontraban ahora, en cambio a Sakura aquel bus le dejaba a unas pocas cuadras de su casa, el problema había sido que debido a cortes de transito, el bus debió quedar parado en la estación de metro más cercana, donde ahora ellos estaban, incluso muchos vehículos estaban alli por los cortes de transito.

Paso su mano por frente a los ojos de Sakura, parecia que esta habia quedado en trance unos minutos mirando aquella calle con extraños y profundos ojos. Al igual que él antes, la pelirrosa parpadeo varias veces como despertándose de su trance temporal para prestarle atencion a su novio quien le miraba con una ceja alzada por el misterio de su mirada.

- **Perdón, ¿Qué me decias?** –pregunto con una nerviosa sonrisa Sakura a quien se le sonrojaron las mejillas levemente a causa de la vergüenza que sentía de que Sasuke le hubiera visto metida en sus más profundos pensamientos-

- **¿En que estabas pensando?** –pregunto el azabache acercando su rostro al de Sakura quien se quedo estática abriendo aun mas los ojos, como permitiendo que Sasuke se adentrara en ellos y desvelara sus secretos y quisiera saber lo que precisamente antes estaba pensando-

Desvió su mirada a su mano cuando sintió que su novia la tomaba. Nuevamente dirigio sus ojos a Sakura, algo confuso, usualmente era él quien tenía que tomarle la mano, Sakura se acercaba a él de manera más empalagosa, en cambio él los únicos contactos físicos que tenia para con Sakura era tomarla de la mano, a veces, y besarla, casi siempre que estaban solos sin ojos espectadores, por lo cual ahora se asombraba que Sakura en vez de colgarse de su brazo, simple y llanamente le tomara la mano.

- **Vamos, pronto ya ni se podrá caminar en la calle** –sonrió Sakura quien comenzó a caminar con Sasuke de la mano, poco menos que haciéndole caminar a este mismo a su ritmo-

Este solo le miro la espalda algo confuso, no tenia idea de donde queria ir la pelirrosa, solo le veia la espalda en ese momento, pero sin duda alguna los ojos que esta coloco antes de sonreír se habían vuelto opacos.

_Estaba seguro que pronto sabria el motivo de aquello_

OoOoOoO

El viento soplaba más y más fuerte, el sol ya se había escondido y la noche estaba cayendo segundo a segundo. Se sentía el frio penetrar la ropa, tanto que Sakura mientras caminaba sostenía su bufanda por sobre su nariz para evitar que el aire gélido entrara por su nariz e hiciera que le doliera.

Sin poder evitarlo, Sasuke se fijaba en cada movimiento de Sakura quien caminaba por la calle cubierta de nieve con experticia, como ejemplo tenía el hecho de que se habia hecho a un lado donde habia un agujero cubierto de nieve sin siquiera haberlo visto, como si antes ya hubiese caminado por esos lugares, o el hecho de que sabia donde doblar sin siquiera ver el letrero con el nombre de las calles.

Aquella era la zona de los barrios altos de Tokio, era muy lujosa, hermosa, pero no la conocia en lo absoluto, de hecho solamente estaban por allí porque habían ido precisamente a dejar a Hinata y Neji, sino en su vida hubiera pisado aquel suelo, en cabio Sakura caminaba casi como si estuviera habituada a esas calles, a ese ambiente, claro que no había nadie porque todos los habitantes de sus mansiones estaban resguardados en ellas sin pensar que detrás de sus rejas ellos pasaban en busca de quizá que cosa.

Al detenerse al lado de unos grandes arbustos, vio como Sakura adentraba su mano en un lugar donde había una rama algo sobresaliente. El rostro de esta no expresaba demasiado, solo movía y movía su mano dentro de aquel arbusto en busca de algo.

- **¿Qué tanto haces?** –Pregunto Sasuke sin despegar ojo de su novia y deseando que lo que fuese que hiciera lograra que dejase de estar entumido de frio-

- **Para entrar, necesitamos la llave** –afirmo Sakura quien ahora entro sus dos brazos a aquel gigantesco arbusto que estaba adornando las rejas de aquella gran mansión-

- **¿Llave?** –volvió a preguntar con gran asombro Sasuke mientras ahora veía como Sakura metía casi la mitad de su cuerpo revolviendo entre el arbusto buscando quizá que llave-

- **Bienvenido a mi casa, Sasuke-kun** –dijo la pelirrosa una vez salió de aquel gigantesco arbusto mostrando una llave dorada con un círculo blanco incrustado en preciosas perlas-

_Diamantes_

OoOoOoO

_- __**Revolver, revolver, revolver y revolver**__ –cantaba aquella pequeña pelirrosa de hermosos ojos verdes quien estaba parada sobre un pequeño banquillo con un hermoso delantal rosa puesto-_

Aquella escena era de lo mas tierna, la típica madre ama de casa quien cocinando la cena tenia a su pequeña hija a su lado tratando de imitarle, claro que las madres no son nada tontas y por ello solo le habia puesto a revolver una sopa, evitando por todos los medios que tomara objetos cortopunsantes y usara solo una cuchara de palo para revolverla.

Aquella mujer de cabellos rojos tomados en la misma cola baja que su hija reia felizmente al ver a su pequeña pelirrosa revolver con tanto entusiasmo una simple sopa, como si se tratara de un aprendisaje completamente nuevo, y aquello le daba ternura, después de todo, su pequeña apenas si tenía cinco años cumplidos.

_**Sakura, tu ya eres revoltosa**__ –expreso riendo bastante divertida la pelirroja madre quien tenía sus manos en sus caderas mirando a pelirrosa de apenitas cuatro años de edad-_

_**¡Si! ¡Soy la mejor revolviendo cosas!**__ –Rio nuevamente Sakura con una esplendorosa sonrisa de niña mirando a su madre con completa alegría y en ningún momento dejando de revolver aquella sopa-_

_**De eso no tengo duda**__ –rio divertida la pelirrosa acariciando su pancita, un embarazo que ya llevaba más o menos unos cinco meses-_

_**¡Mamá!**__ –Escucho dos voces, la de un niño y de una niña, luego de que sus pasos resonaran en una carrera en competencia por ver quién llegaba primero-_

_**Parece que hable muy pronto**__ –suspiro la mujer de cabellos rojos con una depresiva ahora, ni siquiera porque estaba agotada le dejaban tranquila, pero bueno, dos niños de apenas seis y ocho años no entenderían como se cansaba una madre cuando estaba embarazada-_

_**¡Gaara no me quiere prestar su consola de juegos!**__ –reclamo la pequeña pelirroja de ojos rojos y lentes negros delante de ellos apuntando a su hermano mayor quien quedo con una venita en su cabeza por haberle ganado la palabra-_

_**La última vez le pegaste stikers de florecitas y angelitos por todos lados**__ –se defendió el pelirrojo al segundo de que ambos se miraban asesinamente, con rayitos los cuales chocaban dejando a todos con una gota en la cabeza, la pelirroja había hecho porque según ella aquella consola se veía mas bonita, pero no contaba con que a Gaara no le gustaran ni las flores ni los angelitos pegados en ella-_

_**Niños, no se peleen o no habrá juegos para ninguno de los dos**__ –la nueva voz que apareció termino por aliviar a la pelirroja mayor, por suerte había llegado su salvador de cabellos naranjos-_

_**¡Pero papá!**__ –reclamaron los dos pequeños pelirrojos con ojos de gatitos con botas, sabían bien que su padre cumplía al pie de la letra los castigos que les decía-_

_**Hola cariño**__ –sonrió aliviada la madre de la familia al segundo de que recibió un beso corto de su marido, como los usuales ya que estaban en presencia de sus hijos menores-_

_**Hola mis amores**__ –saludo gentil aquel hombre de cabellos naranjos quien luego coloco una de sus manos en la pancita de su mujer para saludar a aquella pequeña que aun no habia llegado y sin embargo ya era parte de la familia- __**¿Qué cosa esta preparando mi pequeña flor de cerezo?**__ –Miro ahora a la pequeña pelirrosa que seguía revolviendo algo con entusiasmo aun cuando les miraba a ellos con profundo interés y felicidad-_

_**¡Sopa!**__ –Respondió Sakura quien de nuevo comenzó a cantar para revolver la sopa con más entusiasmo-_

_**¡Papá! ¡Gaara de nuevo no me quiere prestar su consola!**__ –acuso nuevamente Karin apuntando a su hermano mayor mientras colocaba ojos de gato con botas y un puchero insuperable, mientras que Gaara solo tenía un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho-_

_**Gaara, Karin**__ –llamo el padre de la familia agachandose hasta la altura de sus pequeños, llamandoles a que se acercaran a él con confianza- __**Mamá tiene alli dentro a la hermanita de ambos, ella se cansa por ello, asi que si pueden evitarle problemas se los agradeceria mucho, ¿Puedo pedirle eso a mi pequeña dama y a mi pequeño hombrecito?**__ –Pregunto con una sonrisa bastante paternal y colocando una mano en la cabeza de cada uno de sus hijos quienes asintieron con una enorme sonrisa que decía que acatarían lo que él les pedía-_

_**¡AHHH!**__ –El grito de desesperación de cierto muchacho apareció en el aire logrando que los pequeños comenzaran a reír por la situación ya bastante familiar-_

_** Los problemas no acaban aun ¿Verdad?**__ –Pregunto divertida la madre pelirroja a su esposo mientras que este suspiraba con completo cansancio ante la situación-_

_**¡Odio las matemáticas!**__ – nuevamente la voz grito, solo que esta vez palabras entendibles y el motivo del porque su desesperación mientras que su esposa asentía dando a entender que ella opinaba lo mismo que su hijo mayor-_

_**No, apenas comienzan**__ –afirmo resignado el padre de la familia, ya era una situación más que normal, Juugo se esforzaba por ayudarle a Sasori con los números y ese cabeza dura jamás entendía-_

Pero no importaba, así y todo queria a su familia, la cual creceria en unos cuantos meses mas, sin pensar en que esa quiza seria una de las ultimas veces que cenarían así de tranquilos.

_**La última vez**_Si, ese era uno de sus mejores recuerdos de aquella gran mansion, cuando ellos aun esperaban la llegada de Moegui a la familia, y ahora que lo pensaba, esa habia sido una de las últimas, si es que no la ultima, de las veces que habian estado asi, como una familia feliz y empezaron a cambiar las cosas y esos hermosos recuerdos comenzaron a ser llantos y dolor. Según Sasori le habia contado, a él le contaron que el embarazo de Moegui habia sido algo complicado, y que por eso su madre despues lloraba de dolores extraños y que su padre pasaba acompañándola al mé nació, sana, para alegria de todos, pero su madre quedo debil despues de eso, con una recuperacion mas lenta de lo que podia llegar a recordar fuese normal, mas aun asi, volvian a ser esa hermosa familia, ella ahora con una hermanita menor a la que practicamente cuidaba porque su madre estaba recuperandose, le cambiaba pañales, la vestia, incluso se bañaba con su hermanita bebe, para ella a sus cinco años era como jugar con una muñeca real, solo que mas cuidadoso, por ello Moegui siempre fue mas hija de ella que su hermana días felices terminaron una mañana donde los policías llegaron a su puerta, y frente a los ojos de todos se le llevaban esposado mientras forcejeaba llamándoles por sus nombres, en ese momento ella tenia miedo, recordaba como su madre lloraba pidiendo que no se lo llevaran mientras ella tenia en brazos a Moegui y era abrazada por Sasori, asi mismo como Karin y Gaara eran protegidos por misma tarde abandonaron aquella mansion, con poco y nada, solo algunas cosas basicas que les habia dejado, como unas ropas y mantas, mientras veían como la casa era embargada. Ese dia lo cambio todo, ese dia que habían llegado a vivir a la casa donde ahora habitaban y vivian felices intentando ser la familia más normal, aun cuando faltaran sus padres, ellos eran felices alli, vivian relativamente tranquilos y nada les faltaba.

Casi nada

Sin darse cuenta, unos brazos le rodearon por la espalda. En el reflejo de aquel gran ventanal que daba una espectacular vista a la cuidad, estaba la figura de Sasuke, era la segunda vez que no le veía acercarse detrás de ella en un espejo, tanto que ya pensaba que era un vampiro, pero las imágenes que pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento eran tantas y tan variadas que nunca se dio cuenta de que Sasuke le abrazo por la espalda hasta que sintió como le abrazaba, ni se habia dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que una de las manos de este llego a sus ojos limpiando sus frio había pasado, cuando llegaron a aquella mansion encendieron la chimenea, alli habian algunas cosas, colchones y mantas, tambien agua, pero no electricidad, dando a entender que esa casa por mucho tiempo estuvo que habían entrado, Sakura no habia pronunciado palabra alguna, solo le siguio caminando en silencio hasta la habitación donde habían llegado, encendido la chimenea y luego de quitarse el abrigo y la ropa mojada por la tormenta, se había quedado pegada al ventanal, mirando como la cuidad era azotada por la tormenta.- **Así que aquí vivían antes** –extrañamente, inicio la conversación Sasuke, a pesar de ser callado siempre con todos, no podía evitar ser diferente cuando estaba solo con Sakura, lo que sucedía la mayor parte del tiempo, había descubierto que tenía una faceta diferente con ella, una donde no le importaba hablar si Sakura era quien le respondía- - **Te había dicho, que en ese entonces podíamos comprar diamantes** –repitió Sakura con algo de diversión y contradictoriamente, algo triste, mirando la única llave que habían podido salvar de su anterior casa- **Y creo que te había dicho que llorar no va contigo** –también repitió Sasuke aquellas palabras que le había dicho esa misma tarde cuando esta estaba triste precisamente por haber perdido algo que le recordaba a sus padres- **No puedo evitarlo** –susurro la pelirrosa quien se libro de los brazos de Sasuke para darse vuelta y apoyar su espalda en el ventanal, cortando el contacto físico e iniciando el contacto visual directo- **Y a pesar de ello, en este momento no deseo hacerlo –**sonrió contradictoriamente mientras las lagrimas de sus ojos no dejaban de salir por tristeza, aun así su corazón le pedía a gritos que sonriera y fuera feliz en ese momento- **¿Porque?** –pregunto contrariado el azabache, es decir, lloraba de tristeza y sonreía con alegría al mismo tiempo, paria ver en sus ojos con facilidad de que ninguno de los dos sentimientos eran fingidos, solo no entendía como podía mezclarlos si eran completamente opuestos- - **No tengo una razón, solo que lo desea mi corazón** –se intento de explicar Sakura, sabía que era difícil pues ni ella se entendía del todo, pero era la verdad, su corazón deseaba llorar mientras que le pedía ser feliz-

Desear, esa era la palabra que llamo su atención.

Se acerco al ventanal colocando sus dos brazos sobre los hombros de Sakura y apoyandose en el vidrio, arrinconandola. Esta no se veía preocupada, ni incomoda, incluso una leve sonrisa aparecio en sus labios cuando él mantenia la cercania sin el mas mínimo contacto físico, junto a un pequeño su frente en la de ella, entrecerrando levemente sus ojos oscurecidos solo para verse mas nitidamente reflejado en los verdes de su novia, percibiendo como esta imitaba su acto, entrecerrando sus ojos mientras percibía como aquellos jades se opacaban levemente a cada ía como las respiraciones de ambos se volvian pesadas. Uno de sus brazos solto el frio ventanal y se fue directo al cuello de Sakura, delineándolo con sus dedos tan delicadamente que parecia que si hiciera algo más de fuerzas la ahogarí otra mano flaqueo por voluntad propia, acomodándose mejor usando su antebrazo y reduciendo aun más el espacio entre ambos. Las miradas de ambos estaban casi completamente oscurecidas, ya no les importaba en absoluto la tormenta que azotaba afueras de aquel enorme refugio ni recordaban siquiera el cómo o el porqué habían llegado a esa situacion, todo lo que sabian en ese momento era que los ojos de ambos llamaban al lo que Sasuke sabía era que su mano, sin permiso alguno, delineo el cuello de Sakura hasta llegar a su busto por sobre la ropa y sin vergüenza alguna mantener su mano alli, sobre el pecho de Sakura.Y todo lo que Sakura sabia era que sentía las mejillas arder, que se podia ver reflejada en esos oscuros ojos y que cuando sintió la mano de Sasuke sobre uno de sus senos, su boca se abrio levemente soltando un pequeño jadeo debido a la sensación que en ese momento no sabia explicar ni le interesaba hacerlo o encontrarle motivo del porque lo sentí ó el aire que Sakura dejo escapar de su boca ante aquel contacto y sin controlar sus propios impulsos se apodero de su boca antes de que esta pudiera siquiera recobrar el anterior aliento perdido. Esa chica lo descontrolaba más de lo que podia imaginar, en ese momento no era dueño de sus acciones.

No sabía lo que era ser suave

No sabía lo que era ser brusco

Solo sabía que con movimientos lentos iba desabrochando la blusa blanca de la pelirrosa, su mano iba lentamente haciendolo, no le costaba nada, casi como si fuera un experto en la materia cuando la realidad era la primera vez que desabrochaba algo que no fuera su propia ropa, y la vez que le ayudo a Itachi a desabrocharse el pantalón cuando su pretina se había estropeado no contaba.

Una vez había terminado con aquella blusa, desabrocho el broche de su falda, dejandola caer, aunque ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de mirar hacia abajo, su cuerpo actuaba solo, porque sus ojos solo miraban a los de Sakura, ambos pares completamente turbados de deseo.

De la misma manera que antes Sasuke, sus manos también fueron a parar a la camisa del azabache, solo que ella usaba ambas manos para desabrochar aquella camisa, la cual al terminar, dejo sus manos posadas en el torso desnudo de su novio solo subiendo su mirada hasta este con las mejillas algo sonrojadas por reflejo involuntario ya que ni siquiera ella sabia bien del todo que hacia o como lo hacía, solo lo hacía.

Sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar cuando Sasuke sin permiso ni aviso alguno volvio a apoderarse de su boca de manera suave, contradictorio a todos los comentarios que escuchaba a menudo, Sasuke estaba actuando bastante dulsuficado con ella.

El tiempo no corría en ese momento, no supo cuando había dejado de ser besada por Sasuke y habia comenzado a dar pequeños gemidos y suspiros estirando el cuello para darle mas acceso al Uchiha, ni tampoco supo cuando había terminado de desabrochar su blusa y habia metido su mano izquierda debajo de su brazier sin desabrocharlo solamente para acariciar su seno, incluso sentia como cierta humedad aparecia en su cuerpo, en su zona baja, cuando Sasuke acariciaba con sus dedos su pezón.

_**Uruwashiki ai no uta itsu no hi mo kawarazu ni**__**atashi no mae de zutto utatte ite onegai**_

La música que comenzó a sonar les dejo a ambos inmoviles, quietos, solo desviando sus miradas para verse ambos con ojos de duda.

_**Kono mune ga tomaru made kono toki ga owaru made**__**uruwashiki hito yo itsu made mo dakishimete**_

Ahora aquel aparatito que comenzó a sonar mas fuerte además habia comenzado a vibrar, no fue hasta que lo sintieron que sus rostros enrojecieron al máximo para luego darse las espaldas, Sasuke quedándose quieto como una estatua, con ojos de nerviosismo puro al darse cuenta donde había metido mano, mientras que Sakura rebuscaba en su bolso, que yacía en el suelo, su celular con completo desespero y las manos temblorosas de nerviosismo.

El aura asesina detrás de él que comenzó a emanar fue el motivo por el cual se dio vuelta para ver como el cabello de Sakura se elevaba producto de su ira, incluso a él le dio escalofrios ver esos jades volverse ojos oscuros por deseos de sangre y para su desgracia él era el unico ser viviente cercano a la maniaca pelirrosa.

_Aunque más que desgracia, suerte_

- **Hola Sasori-nii** –saludo con voz de niña inocente y cara de maniaca Sakura dejando a Sasuke con una tremenda gota en la cabeza al ver la bipolaridad que Sakura en ese momento alcanzaba-

- _**¿Estás bien?, ¿Lograste llegar a casa?**_ –Pregunto la voz del pelirrojo desde el otro lado de la línea, se notaba por el sonido ambiente que este no estaba en su casa-

- **No, y por la pregunta y el sonido supongo que tu tampoco** –confirmo de inmediato Sakura quien había cambiado completamente su cara de asesina por uno de preocupación al recordar la situación climática que se estaba viviendo fuera en la cuidad-

- _**No, estoy en el hospital Kita Akabane**_ –le respondio Sasori dejando con ojos de platos a Sakura por conocer tan bien aquel hospital, ¿Cómo no?, iba muy seguido allá últimamente acompañando a Sasuke y ver a su ahora suegra temporal-

- **¿Kita Akabane?, ¿Qué se supone que haces alli?** –pregunto sin deseo de esconder por completo su asombro, es más, se lo dejo saber, solo esperaba que no estuvieran allí por algún accidente y es que con ese clima cualquier conductor estaba en riesgo de sufrir alguno-

- **Iba saliendo y me encontré con un desvió de trafico por la tormenta, en ese desvió me encontré a Itachi intentando tomar un taxi o algo, así que lo hice subir y vinimos para acá, con las calles cerradas nos costó un mundo, así que estamos atrapados aquí, Mikoto-san dijo que podíamos dormir en el sofá, el hospital está siendo usado como refugio así que no hay mucho espacio** –termino su explicación el Sasori del como habían llegado allí, coartada confirmada cuando de fondo escucho de fondo la voz del pelinegro hermano mayor de su novio y de su querida y amable suegrita-

- **Comprendo, ¿Sabes algo Juugo?** –pregunto nuevamente Sakura, esta vez queriendo saber de su otro hermano mayor, en lo que se habían quedado en la calle por la tormenta había tenido tiempo de hablar con casi todos, menos con Juugo y Sasori-

- **Juugo se quedo atrapado en el laboratorio junto con Tayuya, los del ultimo turno no pudieron llegar y ellos no pudieron irse, ¿Sabes algo del resto?** –devolvió la pregunta Sasori, en realidad el solo sabía de Juugo ya que este mismo le mando un mensaje avisando que no llegaría a casa y no se preocuparan por él, explicando el motivo, ni siquiera había hablado con él, pero del resto de sus hermanos sabía nada-

- **Moegui está en casa de los Sarutobi, Konohamaru los invito y se quedaran allí, también esta Watase, Hanabi y Udon** –añadió de inmediato a sabiendas de que Sasori tenía entre ceja y ceja al pobre muchacho, así mismo como tendría a Sasuke si se enterara que ambos eran novios, aunque la verdad sabia que a Sasuke le tendría mas odio que a Watase-

- _**Matare a ese Watase**_ –le escucho refunfuñar en voz baja, aunque lo suficiente para que incluso se escuchara de su lado de la línea, dejándole con una tremenda gota en la cabeza y luego escuchando la risa de otro hombre y una mujer al lado de su hermano, seguramente Itachi y Mikoto estaban de lo mas entretenidos mirando el aura asesina de Sasori-

- **Karin se había ido a parrandear con Suigetsu, creo que no podrán hacerlo, pero no canto victoria todavía, solo espero que no saquen una tormentita con patas después de nueve meses** –cambio de inmediato el tema la pelirrosa, no tenía problemas en hablar ese tema con Sasori, como ambos eran los responsables de la familia el tema de la desvergüénzala de Karin había sido tratado ya muchas veces por ambos- **y Gaara fue a buscar a Matsuri a la escuela, al parecer por la tormenta se tuvo que quedar en el apartamento de Matsuri** –termino de informar, no había visto a Gaara cuando fue a la escuela porque estaba ocupada buscando su arete, pero luego este le había llamado para avisarle que no podría llegar a casa y que se quedaría con su novia-

- _**¿Sus padres no dijeron nada?**_ –Pregunto alzando una ceja Sasori del otro lado de la línea, después de todo Gaara no llevaba demasiado de novio con Matsuri y que sus padres le dejaran quedarse era algo asombroso-

- **Matsuri vive sola aquí en Tokio, sus padres son de otra cuidad, por lo que no creo que haya problema** –explico Sakura entre risas, en su hermano tenía más confianza, sabía que Gaara era un caballero de esos que ya casi no se fabrican, por lo que sabía que era más responsable que Karin-

- _**¿Y tu donde estas?**_ –pregunto por fin Sasori, cortando la sonrisa de la cara de Sakura quien quedo con los ojos abiertos, vacios, mirando para fuera del ventanal intentando darle la espalda a Sasuke quien le miro extrañado ante ese cambio tan repentino-

- **Soy una princesa dentro de su castillo** –respondió llanamente con voz plana, dejando que un silencio bastante prolongado apareciera entre su voz y la de Sasori quien desde el otro lado de la línea entrecerró sus ojos dejando ver aquel brillo de nostalgia en sus ojos, algo bastante bien captado por Itachi-

- _**¿Cómo fuiste a parar a la mansion?**_ –Pregunto en el mismo tono de voz plana Sasori, ya no usando ese tono distendido, sino una más serio y casi formal-

- **Vinimos a dejar a Neji que se había accidentado, Sasuke era el único con licencia para conducir así que tuvimos que hacerlo, al salir de su casa y llegar a la estación de metro no nos dejaron abordar, era venir aquí o estar en un refugio** –explico de manera simple, no era que tuviera algo contra los refugios públicos, pero no le gustaban las aglomeraciones de gente, en ese sentido ella distinguió bien que se parecía mucho a Sasuke-

- _**¡¿Quiere decir que esta con Sasuke?!**_ –El tremendo grito que se escucho del otro lado le hizo saltar y casi pegarse al techo, es más, incluso Sasuke se volteo alarmado a ver qué pasaba porque había escuchado a Itachi prácticamente detrás de él-

- _**¡No me grites en todo el oido tarado!**_ –Reclamo Sasori luego de que se escuchara un tremendo golpe el cual lo más probable hubiera llegado a la cabeza de Itachi por el terrible grito que le hizo doler los oídos a medio hospital con seguridad-

- **Dile que también me dolió** –reprocho Sakura quien alejo su celular de su oído lo suficiente para que el siguiente grito no tuviera el mismo efecto, grito que esperaba fuera esta vez de una persona diferente-

- _**¡Y tu dile a ese acosador en potencia que si te coloca una sola mano encima le pasara lo mismo que a Watase!**_ –y allí apareció el grito del hermano mayor y sobre protector como lo esperaba, pensó con ironía que si viera como estaba vestida con Sasuke mirándole extrañado la espalda Sasori se colerizaría tanto que su cabello rojo sentiría envidia del rojo de su rostro y de la sangre que seguro Sasori derramaría de Sasuke-

- **Voy a colgar, se te acaban los minutos** –finalizo la conversación cambiando el tema Sakura quien estaba a punto de apretar el botón de su teléfono para colgar-

- _**Sakura…**_ -llamo nuevamente la voz de Sasori, solo que esta vez sin grito, aquel tono serio le dejo saber que lo que quería decirle sería importante- _**préstame a Sasuke un momento**_ –pidió en el mismo tono, sus ojos se abrieron bastante al escuchar nombre el nombre de su novio y no estar dentro de un grito o una amenaza-

- **No** –negó Sakura de inmediato a sabiendas de lo que Sasori le diría a Sasuke si es que llegaba a siquiera intuir que pasaba algo raro entre ellos, Sasuke tendría que devolverse antes a Norteamérica si eso pasaba y no quería adelantar aquel fatídico momento-

- _**Sakura, no estoy jugando, pásamelo **_–volvió a escuchar el tono serio de Sasori, solo que esta vez estaba algo golpeado, ya no era una petición, era una orden como tal-

No pudo siquiera responder cuando sintio como de sorpresa la mano de Sasuke le arrebataba su celular de las manos sin darle derecho a reproche, el semblante duro del Uchiha le dio a entender que él tampoco estaba jugando.

No tuvo más opción, suspiro ante ello, le dio la ceña a Sasuke para que hablara tranquilo mientras que ella le dio la espalda saliendo de aquel gran cuarto con la chimenea para darle su espacio y espacio para que Sasori y él hablaran lo que tuvieran que hablar.

- **Dime** –contesto el teléfono Sasuke una vez perdió de vista a Sakura, dirigiendo sus ojos hasta el ventanal donde se veía la tormenta azotar en plenitud ya a esas horas de la tarde/noche-

- _**Que Sakura no escuche**_ –pidió de la nada el pelirrojo desde el otro lado de la línea dejando a Sasuke con una ceja alzada debido a la duda del porque aquella petición-

- **Hmp, no está aquí** –contesto con tono frio y espeso sin dar pie a que le comenzara a reclamar cualquier cosa que el aun no hubiera hecho, y la palabra aun resonó en su mente recordando la situación en que antes estaban, que Sasori corto y que por eso aun tenía ganas de matarlo y que seguía pendiente entre Sakura y él-

- **Hubiera preferido que fueran a un refugio público que allí** –le hizo saber su más sincera opinión el pelirrojo respecto a aquel tema de que estuvieran solos en aquella casa-

- **Hmp** –respondió sin mucho ánimo de hablar, no era que siempre tuviera ánimos de hablar, de hecho solo Sakura le sacaba conversa, Naruto algunos gritos y golpes, pero en si él no era una persona que le gustara mucho soltar palabra-

- _**No es por lo que crees, te dejo saber mi inquietud, escúchame bien, esa casa saca los mejores recuerdos de nosotros, pero luego los destroza mentalmente, al menos cuando estamos solos…**_ -se hizo una pausa, un silencio algo prolongado por parte del pelirrojo quien parecía respiran hondo del otro lado de la línea intentando ordenar las ideas para no redundar en el asunto-

Desde el momento en que habían abandonado aquella casa, unos pocos dias despues de aquel traumante embargo, ellos no habían vuelto allí, al menos no Sakura, él y Juugo habian ido un par de veces solamente para ir sacando de a poco lo poco y nada que habian podido esconder en algunos lugares de aquella mansión.

La llave estaba entre aquellos objetos, la habían dejado escondida, era la unica que pudieron salvar de las manos de su tio cuando este se empodero de la mansión. Orochimaru habia pensado que ellos no tenían ninguna copia, por ello ni siquiera se había dado la molestia de cambiar la cerradura de la puerta, lo que no contaba era que él se había dejado la llave mas valiosa, aquella de oro con diamantes incrustados, esa que con Juugo estuvieron a punto de vender en muchas ocaciones solo por un poco de dinero y que decidieron ocultar como un valioso tesoro.

Esa que probablemente Sakura había usado ya que jamás les ocultaron la existencia de esa llave a sus hermanos pequeños, delatando su escondite en el arbusto izquierdo de la mansion, dentro habia una cinta verde pálida donde estaba amarrada la llave, era dificil de encontrar, tanto que tenias que casi meterte al arbusto para poder siquiera verla.

Pero la habían dejado alli, solamente para poder entrar antes de que todos sus recuerdos fueran pronto ocupados por otras personas que si podrían pagar el dinero que su tio habia querido por aquella casa que curiosamente jamás se vendió, siempre hubo algún impedimento, como si esa casa les estuviera esperando a ellos.

_A sus legítimos dueños_

- _**Me cuesta mucho pedirte esto Uchiha, pero mientras estén allí, no la dejes sola ni un minuto, hazme ese favor**_ –pidió con tono serio el pelirrojo, aunque algo de angustia y de suplica podía distinguirse en su voz, aquello no hizo más que sorprender a Itachi y por demás a Sasuke-

- **Deberías confiar más en ella** –reprocho en tono frio Sasuke, es decir, Sakura había demostrado que podía sola con sus problemas, jamás le había dado alguno a sus hermanos y por el contrario ella siempre les ayudaba en todo, lo mínimo que podían tener en ella era confianza en los momentos difíciles-

- _**Confió en ella, pero no del todo en nuestra madre**_ –respondió, aunque parecía una respuesta más para sí mismo que para Sasuke, no sabía porque pero cuando llegaba a acercarse a ese lugar dudaba en entrar, no lo había hecho desde antes que su madre muriera, había algo que se lo impedía, algún presentimiento que le causaba cierto temor-

- **Hmp, ni un minuto** –acepto Sasuke incluso asintiendo con la cabeza a pesar de que nadie le veía solamente para darle mas énfasis a una respuesta que era más para sí mismo que para Sasori-

Y de un momento a otro, parpadeo varias veces al escuchar un sonido bastante peculiar y luego quedando con ojos de platos ante lo que sus ojos veían en la pantalla de aquel celular rosa.

_Llamada finalizada_

.

.

.

- **¡Puto telefono! ¡Cuando más lo necesito se me acaban los minutos!** –reclamo el pelirrojo quien apretaba tanto su celular que el pobre ya casi crujía, incluso se podía ver una gota en la cabeza de Itachi, Mikoto y del mismo celular-

- **Ni siquiera me dejaste hablar con Sasuke** –reclamo Itachi cruzado de brazos y mirando asesinamente a Sasori mientras que este le devolvía una mirada nada animada y Mikoto solo miraba a uno y otro como si estos fuesen completamente iguales-

- **Tu tienes tu propio teléfono** –le recordó el pelirrojo a su amigo, la verdad es que Itachi era con el único que actuaba así a parte de con Juugo o Gaara, ya que Itachi era quizá su primer amigo, no como esos vándalos con los que se juntaba, aunque a veces dudaba si Itachi fuese mejor influencia que los vándalos-

- **Ya se me acabaron los míos** –respondió con simpleza el Uchiha de cabellos largos dejando a Sasori con ojos de platos pues fue él precisamente quien presencio la tremenda reprimenda que Itachi le había dado a Sasuke cuando le había sucedido lo mismo-

- _***Ahora comprendo porque no extraña tanto a Konan***_ -pensó sonriente Mikoto al ver lo desastrosamente bien que ambos se llevaban, Itachi por fin había encontrado a un buen amigo y Sasori no se veía una persona mala-

_Del ver al ser, un mundo de diferencia_

.

.

.

- _***Si no me han llamado de vuelta debe ser porque ninguno tiene saldo***_ -razono de inmediato Sasuke tanto con su celular en la mano como el rosa de Sakura esperando que a cualquiera de los dos les llamaran-

Bufo con molestia, no les llamaría, tenía mucho en que pensar en ese momento, lo recordo en el instante en que guardo ambos teléfonos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se vio con su propia camisa desabrochada.

No tenia intención de volverla a abrochar, sentia aun las manos de Sakura tocando su pecho, aquello lo tenía contrariado. Por mucho tiempo se resistió a las tentativas carnales si es que alguna vez llego a sentirlas, lo cual no le sucedía muy amenudeo, pero Sakura, ella lo había despertado sin siquiera quererlo, había hecho que ese chico de dieciseis años que era, tuviera los mismos deseos que los de un hombre.

El sonido de un instrumento musical llamo su atención, veía de fuera de la habitación. Sakura debia estar tocando aquel piano, lo curioso es que no sabia que ella lo tocara, pensándolo bien no sabia si ella tocaba algun instrumento, ella misma había expresado su deseo de no hacerlo cuando le comento que sabia tocar guitarra.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la nada, si Sakura sabia tocarlo y no queria hacerlo solo habia una explicación para ello.

_**"Confió en ella, pero no del todo en nuestra madre"**_

Aquellas palabras terminaron por hacerlo salir corriendo, no entendía el porqué de esas palabras, pero de algo estaba seguro, y eso era que las comprendería antes de salir de esa casa.


	27. Para Sasori

Entró en la habitación logrando escuchar como aquel antiguo piano sonaba. Era bastante extraño que en aquella mansión donde estaba todo prácticamente vacío, precisamente en ese cuarto hubiera cosas.

Debía reconocer que los cuartos anteriores no se comparaban a este, quizá era el matrimonial por las decoraciones y la amplitud de esta.

A pesar de reconocer que habían algunas cosas, solo había un colchón como de una plaza, algo bastante pequeño donde solo cabría una persona, una manta la cual no cubría del frio, una cuantas botellas muy antiguas tiradas por varios lugares y el piano al medio donde Sakura estaba sentada tocando teclas aisladas, no como la melodía que recién acababa de terminar.

- **¿Y?** –Preguntó con curiosidad Sakura, después de todo no había escuchado la conversación de Sasori y Sasuke, pero casi podía imaginarse las amenazas con las que Sasori le dijo a Sasuke que le ponía un dedo encima y era hombre muerto-

- **¿Hmp?** –preguntó desconcertado, no tenía idea de a que se refería Sakura, y la idea de las amenazas ni siquiera había pasado por su mente, después de todo tenía otra información en la cabeza la cual procesar-

- **¿Los pasajes de avión para los ataúdes son más económicos?** –Preguntó en tono de broma la peli rosa, dando vuelta el rostro con una expresión de diversión total que incluso a Sasuke dejo desencajado por un momento-

- **Tendré… que averiguarlo uno de estos días** –aceptó con una sonrisa de medio lado la broma de Sakura la cual sabía no era tan broma, es decir, con esos hermanitos de la peli rosa, cualquier cosa era posible, sobre todo cuando se trataba de él haciéndole algo que para parámetros Haruno sería considerado incorrecto-

Desvió sus ojos hasta la parte superior del piano, donde se hallaba un cuadro con una foto, en ella podía distinguir a varias personas, a casi todas podía identificarlas. Estaba Sasori, el pelirrojo en ese momento no aparentaba más de catorce o quince años de edad, también Jūgo, quizá con doce años, aunque ya para esa edad su altura era la misma que la de Sasori. Luego estaba Gaara, quien aparentaba diez años, cuando mucho, incluso diría que menos, y a su lado estaba Karin, usando unos lentes cuadrados negros iguales a los de ahora, incluso un tic nervioso apareció en su ceja al pensar que esos lentes realmente eran parte de su cuerpo o que estaban adaptados para crecer con ella. También se veía a Sakura de pequeña, igual de linda que siempre y con esa sonrisa de niña que iluminaba hasta sus ojos, lo gracioso fue que no era ni un adulto y ya tenía en brazos a la pequeña pelianaranjada de su hermanita, al parecer, ya en ese tiempo era muy pegada a ella.

Finalmente podía ver a dos adultos en el centro, todos sus hijos estaban rodeándoles, era una foto preciosa en que el padre de la familia, cuyo cabello naranjo y ojos rojizos imponían presencia y elegancia, digna de todo un aristócrata del siglo XIX o un magnate del mundo de las finanzas. Junto a él, una pelirroja de ojos verdes, tan verdes como los veía en los de Sakura y Gaara, quien era abrazada por sobre los hombros por su marido, ambos con una sonrisa de felicidad tan plena que incluso le hacía competencia a la de sus hijos.

_Realmente parecía una foto de un cuento de hadas._

Era extraño, después de todo en aquel lugar del piano siempre van partituras, no una foto, y a pesar de ser de la familia, antes, cuando según Sakura eran una familia normal y feliz, no se supone que vaya allí.

Sus ojos se concentraron en la pequeña peli rosa, esta tenía en brazos a la pequeña pelianaranjada quien parecía estar recién nacida, si no era del mismo día que nació debió ser tomada unos dos o tres días después, no más que eso.

- **Fue cuando trajimos a Moegui del hospital, tenía dos días de nacida** –explicó Sakura al casi poder leer los pensamientos de Sasuke reflejados en sus ojos, el hecho de que se preguntara el cuándo se tomó esa foto y cuánto tiempo tenía la menor de los hermanos-

- **¿Quién habitaba aquí?** –Cambió de tema completamente Sasuke al ver que los ojos de Sakura se empañaban a medida que dejaba a su mente recordar cosas de su vida de pequeña-

_Quizá las palabras de Sasori no se referían a un fantasma habitando en aquella morada_

- **Por las botellas, debió ser mi madre** –aseguró sin una pisca de duda la peli rosa desviando su mirada a aquella colchoneta rodeada de vasos rotos, latas, botellas y cajas de vino, una imagen bastante similar a lo que era antes la habitación de su madre en la casa que ahora habitaban-

_O quizá sí._

- **¿Tu madre?** –pregunto alzando una ceja, tomando en cuenta la afirmación de Sakura y las palabras de Sasori ahora si podía creer en todo, incluso ya se le paraban los pelos de hacerse a la idea de ver una silueta blanca tras de él-

_Y no es que fuera miedoso, pero era humano, si escuchaba algo caerse olvídense de que estaba casi desnudo, salía corriendo de la mansión._

- **Sí… ella bebía demasiado, solo se me ocurre que se venía aquí a beber, se la pasaba encerrada haciendo eso, de mi dulce madre no queda nada después de que mi padre se fue preso** –volvió a explicar Sakura colocando la tapa de aquel piano y moviendo bastante polvo por su acto-

Tal vez Sakura no realizó aquel acto como un reflejo condicionado, ya que no sabía si estaba mirando o no, ya que por la cantidad de polvo pudo deducir con facilidad que la tapa de aquel piano, cuando ella llego, estaba abierta, tampoco supo si Sakura había o no notado aquella hojas blancas con notas escritas en un pentagrama, cual partitura de un músico, solo que las hojas ya prácticamente estaban amarillas de lo antiguas que eran.

Olvidó todo detalle y todo lo que había pensado con anterioridad cuando vio a Sakura colocarse de pie mirando al suelo, es decir, ni siquiera había notado que Sakura miraba al suelo, ya ni siquiera recordaba el empolvado piano y estaba seguro que la palabra pentagrama ya no existía en su vocabulario.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó ante la imagen que tenía frente a él, después de todo Sakura seguía sin su falda, y lo único que cubría mas su cuerpo que meramente la blusa desabrochada que traía era la bufanda que el mismo le había regalado, que aún no se sacaba y que colchaba una parte entre sus senos y otra en su espalda. Peor aún porque recordó que él la había dejado desabrochada y está ni la molestia de abotonársela se dio, se había quedado tal cual quedo antes de que les interrumpiera el puto celular rosa.

¿Qué quería hacerle? ¡¿Matarlo de una subida de presión?! ¡Ya era un milagro que su nariz no sangrara! Pero los milagros no ocurren sin una buena razón, si bien era verdad que su nariz no sangraba, supo de inmediato que era porque la sangre que podía derramar ahora se juntó en sus mejillas y en su bastante molesta zona baja que de nuevo iba despertando ante la imagen de Sakura solo vestida con ropa interior, la blusa desabrochada y aquella puta bufanda blanca que le arrancaría a tiros solamente de celos porque desearía ser ese trozo de tela inútil y acariciar los senos de Sakura como si fuese esa bufanda.

Sabía controlarse, pero era hombre, ¡Maldito deseo carnal y malditos dieciséis años de adolescencia con hormonas revolucionadas!

- **Tienes la blusa… desabrochada** –aviso Sasuke con voz neutra, quien aspiro hondo tratando de tranquilizarse, lo cual sirvió nada más para apagar el rojo de sus mejillas antes de que Sakura le viera rojo, pero la mala idea fue aspirar tanto porque el aroma de Sakura ahora lo llenaba y estaba seguro que sus ojos de nuevo comenzarían a turbarse-

- **Si, tú la desabrochaste, además tú también tienes la camisa abierta** –notó de inmediato Sakura, solo que esta no hizo siquiera el intento de ocultar su sonrojo, sus manos comenzaron a temblar solamente de las ansias por volver a tocar la piel de Sasuke, incluso sentía aun aquella sensación en sus manos y en todo su cuerpo-

Y el punto fatal, porque cuando noto los nervios en las manos de Sakura, sin él saber el motivo del porqué, y luego intentar disimularlo dándose vuelta e intentando inútilmente abrochar su blusa, fue el punto sin retorno.

Sintió el sobresalto de Sakura cuando su respiración choco contra su cuello el cual de un tirón fue liberado de la bufanda que ahora yacía en el suelo. Esta se quedó paralizada de los nervios, con las manos en cada extremo de su blusa sin siquiera haber podido abrochar un puto botón. Sus manos fueron hasta las de ella y sin resistencia por su parte, aparto las manos de donde mantenía cubriendo su pecho.

Toda su resistencia se fue al demonio y sintió su vista irse a algún lugar que no conocía cuando Sasuke había tomado sus manos, dejándolas a cada lado de su cuerpo, y a sus espaldas hizo hacia el lado derecho su cabello para poder volver a besarle el cuello o simplemente sentir en ocasiones la lengua de este pasar por aquella delicada zona haciéndola sentir diferentes espasmos en todo el cuerpo. Quizá el lugar donde ahora sus ojos estaban era el paraíso.

No se había dado cuenta de cuando Sasuke desabrocho su brasear, dejándoselo puesto, pero abierto, y había comenzado a masajear sus senos sin en ningún momento apartar su boca de su piel, es más, subía por su cuello hasta su oído, la respiración algo agitada de este chocaba contra las partes humedecidas por sus besos, causándole un placer inimaginable con tal solo esa caricia.

Soltó un gemido sonoro de completo placer cuando este sin dejar de besarle el cuello, de hecho había cambiado de lado y ahora su cabello estaba del lado derecho, mientras las manos, no, los dedos de este jugaban y presionaban sus pezones ahora levantados y endurecidos, ni siquiera cuando tenía frio reconocía se habían levantado tanto, si hubiera podido pensar, habría razonado que no sentía frio alguno, sentía el cuerpo con la temperatura tan alta que incluso hubieran pensado que tenía fiebre.

Pero no, no razonaba, ni él ni ella, ni querían hacerlo _aún_, él estaba demasiado entretenido saboreando, oliendo y tocando a la peli rosa como para tomar conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, y a ella no le funcionaba el cerebro para poder controlarse, es más, sus manos actuaron por si solas cuando llevo cada una y las coloco sobre la de azabache.

Ladeo el rostro permitiéndose soltar un susurro con un "Sasuke" de sus labios solo momentos antes de que su boca fuera poseída por la del Uchiha.

_Eran sus ojos tan brillantes como oscurecidos los que despertaban su deseo_.

_Era su aroma el que le había pedido acercarse a ella._

_Su boca la que quería que él se adueñara de ella_.

_Su piel la que llamaba a grito que él la probara_.

_Y su cuerpo el que no oponía resistencia alguna ante su tacto y caricias_

- **Sasuke-kun…** -volvió a suspirar entre besos la peli rosa, presa del placer, con los ojos nublados, haciendo que Sasuke no hiciera más que excitarse al mirar esos jades turbados de deseo-

Sintió una descarga eléctrica cuando una de las manos de Sakura había decidido reaccionar, rozando con levedad su zona sensible, la cual ya estaba bastante abultada, pero aparte de haberle hecho sentir el mayor de los placeres vividos hasta ese momento, termino por despertarlo.

Si, despertarlo de su ensoñación.

Se quedó quieto, con los ojos tremendamente abiertos, apartando sus manos, contra la voluntad de estas, del cuerpo de Sakura. Esta al no sentir la presencia de Sasuke tras de ella, se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas con la respiración agitada, las piernas y el cuerpo le temblaban exquisitamente mientras sus ojos comenzaban de a poco a aclararse y mostrarle el suelo donde estaba sentada.

Se dio media vuelta para mirar a Sasuke quien mantenía una mano en su cabeza queriendo ocultar su rostro, su sonrojo, lo cual no fue posible, este era perfectamente perceptible, así como sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y su respiración cortada.

Su sonrojo se hizo aún más fuerte al concentrarse en cierta zona levantada bajo el pantalón del azabache, no era una niña tonta, con Sasori de hermano sabia bastante bien que significaba aquello, solo que no podía creer que ella había sido capaz de excitar a Sasuke hasta ese límite, más aun cuando recordó a duras penas que su mano era la que había rozado aquella zona y por ello Sasuke se había alterado tanto.

- **Sa-Sasuke-kun** –habló como pudo, con la voz más temblorosa que alguna vez había usado la peli rosa quien tenía una pierna a cada lado y usaba sus brazos para sostenerse en frente sin siquiera preocuparse que ahora su brasear estaba desabrochado y la rebaja en plenitud expuesta ante los ojos negros-

- **Lo siento… no debí descontrolarme** –sintió la voz fría de Sasuke, o en realidad intento que sonara fría, joder, con lo excitado que estaba no se podía, es mujer lo volvía loco aun sin siquiera mirarla, con escucharla después de aquella situación lo enloquecía como ninguna lo había logrado, lo único que quería era saltar sobre ella y hacerla suya, pero era Sakura, y solo porque era ella tenía que controlarse-

- **Sasuke-kun… yo…** -volvió a intentar hablar Sakura intentando que su voz sonara menos temblorosa, pero la falta de aire, su cuerpo tembloroso y la confusión mental de lo que había acabado de pasar la tenían definitivamente cortada-

Se colocó de pie apenas, tambaleante, acercándose a Sasuke quien permanecía en la misma posición, inmóvil como estatua, y la verdad era que este se sentía también tan duro como una, porque por más que quería no podía bajar el nivel de su excitación y estaba seguro que si intentaba caminar así, seria con las piernas rígidas casi como un robot.

- **No te acerques, Sakura** –logró auricular Sasuke quien quito su mano de su cara abriendo levemente los ojos, con la respiración algo más calmada, mirando el casi notorio signo de interrogación que la peli rosa tenía en la cabeza del porqué de su petición- **a la siguiente, no te aseguro poder controlarme **–volvió a afirmas, haciendo que las mejillas de Sakura se encendieran al rojo vivo al saber que cosa no podría contener, hacia todo su esfuerzo para no mirar abajo, pero entre mirar a los ojos a Sasuke o mirar abajo, no sabía que cosa le excitaba más a ella-

- **¿Por qué?** –La voz de Sakura apenas si salió de su garganta, la tenía apretada, estaba segura que esa pregunta había salido más como un gemido que como una pregunta-

- **Maldición, Sakura, tú me excitas como ves tienes en frente** –se delató por completo Sasuke con ojos entrecerrados mirando a la peli rosa quien no pudo evitar soltar una risa nerviosa ante aquella acusación ni el poder evitar ver por una milésima de segundo abajo comprobando que lo que Sasuke decía era verdad, ya que en vez de bajar esa parte, podía distinguir que crecía, Sasuke incluso ya sentía palpitar su miembro en queja por detenerse.

- **Me refiero a… ¿Por qué quieres controlarte?** –Preguntó de nuevo dando un paso al frente Sakura sin preocuparse porque Sasuke viera su cuerpo casi por completo desnudo, ya la había tocado lo suficiente como para comenzar a apenarse por aquello-

_Además, a ella le gustaba que él le mirara así, así como a este le gustaba mirarla._

- **Lo nuestro es temporal ** -le recordó de la nada a la peli rosa logrando que esta le hiciera sentido ahora por qué se había querido detener, incluso un click hizo eco en su cabeza al recordarlo porque al pasar todos los días con él, a veces se le olvidaba ese detalle-

- **Lo sé** –afirmó la peli rosa quien detuvo su lado frente al cuerpo de Sasuke, sin siquiera llegar a tocarlo, situación que a Sasuke le exasperaba, tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez era la lucha de sus pensamientos-

- **A mí me basta con estar siempre contigo, que me tomes de la mano, que me beses, que me mires a mí y nadie más, pero no va a durar para siempre y no quiero quitarte esto a sabiendas que después me voy a ir** –le confeso Sasuke logrando que por primera vez en la noche, Sakura le mirara con esos tan brillantes y expresivos ojos, en ellos podía ver todo sentimientos, quizá un poco de angustia, pero en el fondo los veía algo opacados y no de tristeza, era otro sentimiento, algo que reconocía y que no quería reconocer-

- **Te iras, y me dejaras sin nada de todas formas** –confirmó su posición la peli rosa, quien con todo el ímpetu que pudo sacar y contra las ordenes de Sasuke, se abrazó a él sin jamás dejar de mirarle a los ojos, confirmando las sospechas que Sasuke tenía sobre aquel opaco color bajo la capa brillante de color verde-

_**Deseo.**_

Le miro agacharse solamente para recoger aquella bufanda blanca del suelo entre sus manos y colocársela de nuevo, como si con ella se sintiera segura, como si al colocársela se sintiera entre los brazos de Sasuke, su respiración pesada sobre ella y su calor.

- **No quiero dejar que tu paso por mi vida sea solo un recuerdo vacío, quiero tener esta parte de ti, en mi corazón para siempre, y quiero que te lleves también esta parte de mí, si tanto lo deseas** –habló sin una pisca de duda, sin una pisca de temor la peli rosa, sin duda, sin ninguna intención oculta-

Pudo distinguir bien en los ojos de Sakura que ella hablaba en serio, allí estaba, dispuesta a entregarse a él, de todas las maneras posibles a pesar de todas las consecuencias, de que era temporal, de que su felicidad era algo que se terminaría.

Pero no le importaba, lo que más le conmovió fue el hecho de que ella expreso su deseo de querer recordarle para siempre, tenerlo guardado en su corazón como uno de sus mejores recuerdos, después de todo la primera vez nunca se olvida y si Sakura quería su primera vez con él, le daría aquello, y él se aseguraría de también guardar en su memoria aquella noche para toda su vida.

- **Sakura** –susurró Sasuke tomando las mejillas de esta, sintiendo su calor, aunque en sus ojos negros estaba la advertencia, advirtiéndole que sería la última oportunidad de echar pie atrás, porque una vez comenzaran, él no estaba seguro si podría volverse a controlar, tenía autocontrol, pero era limitado, era un hombre después de todo y esa mujer lo volvió loco-

- **No me arrepentiré… si tu después tampoco lo haces** –fue la frase definitiva, sin duda ni reproche, aquellos ojos que se entrecerraban más a cada centímetro que él se acercaba sin duda alguna de sus actos no hicieron más que avivar su deseo-

Sus dudas se disiparon completamente, cuando su boca se posó sobre la de ella, permitiéndole completo acceso a esta. La besaba casi como si fuese la última vez que podría hacerlo, ellos vivían a diario la incógnita de cuando tendrían que separarse, vivían cada día al máximo y esta noche también la vivirían al máximo.

Incluso en un destello de racionalidad, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado al pensar que quizá sería la última vez que podría besarla si es que Sasori o el resto de los hermanos de Sakura llegaban a siquiera sospechar lo que ahora le estaba haciendo al querido cerezo protegido de la familia.

Sus manos soltaron las mejillas de Sakura, pero no dejo de besarla, sus lenguas jugaban juntas, el sonido de la tormenta afuera no llegaba a sus oídos, el frio de aquella habitación sin chimenea no llegaba a sus cuerpos, la imagen de las botellas no llegaba a sus ojos y el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, porque entre beso y beso incluso se les había olvidado respirar, no querían hacerlo porque no querían separarse.

Sobre sus hombros, las manos de Sasuke hicieron a un lado las mangas de la blusa, dejándola caer al suelo, el mismo destino que siguió a su brasear y el mismo destino que ahora podía notar también le había tocado a la camisa de Sasuke, sin percatarse si fue él quien se la quitó o fue ella, solo sabía que ahora sus manos estaban apoyadas en el torso desnudo de Sasuke, acariciando levemente su piel mientras seguían besándose.

Estaba expuesta, casi completamente desnuda frente a Sasuke, solo las braguitas de color blanco y la bufanda podían cubrir algo de su cuerpo, una situación diferente a la de Sasuke quien aún seguía con el incómodo pantalón.

Sus manos se movieron solas hasta la pretina del pantalón de Sasuke, abriéndola y dejando caer su pantalón, para luego simplemente con una de sus manos comenzar a frotar la zona levantada de Sasuke sobre su boxer, porque aun llevaba su boxer y si Sakura pudiera clavar su mirada allí se habría dado cuenta del color negro de este.

En el instante en que la mano de Sakura toco su bastante bien excitado miembro quiso soltar un ronco gemido, lo único que lo cayo fue que aun seguía besando a Sakura sin siquiera querer recordar respirar.

Dejaron de besarse permitiéndole a sus pulmones respiración, la que tanto necesitaban. Cerro los ojos un momento para abrirlos con la sorpresa de que Sakura ya no estaba parada frente a él, por el contrario se había arrodillado tomando el borde de sus boxers con cada una de sus manos y bajándolo, dejándole completamente expuesto. Quien diría que después de ser él quien conservaba más ropa era el primero en quedar desnudo.

Cerro fuertemente los ojos cuando la lengua de Sakura toco la punta de su erección, por Kami, no pensó que se podía llegar a sentir ese placer en terreno mortal, y eso que apenas si Sakura había comenzado a tocarle, porque pronto sintió como tomo su pene a lo largo y pasaba la punta de la lengua a todo lo que daba.

Finalmente no lo evito, soltó un ronco gemido al percatarse que ahora Sakura había usado toda su boca, claro que ni aun así podía metérsela entera, era su orgullo de hombre el haber tenido buenos dotes masculinos, eso desde siempre, lo que no contaba es que cuando estuviera tan duro como en ese momento la cosa podía llegar a agrandarse.

No aguantaba más, sentía que iba a terminar en ese mismo momento, y aunque era la primera vez que hacia eso y que debaja a una chica hacerlo, suponía que aquella sensación tan cerca del límite no era por otra causa más que el derramarse. Sus piernas flaquearon al segundo de gemir por segunda vez de forma ronca, sentía que caería de rodillas, no sabía cómo estaba aún de pie.

Abrió los ojos un segundo para ver a Sakura quien tenía una mano delante de su boca, una cosa blanca viscosa entre mezclada con saliva estaba en ella, supo bien distinguir que aquel fluido había salido de él. Sakura pareció tragar algo mientras que lo que tenía en su mano lo dejo caer y se limpió la mano en su misma pierna.

- **¿Cómo demonios…?** –quiso preguntar Sasuke quien miraba con una ceja alzada a Sakura, sabia de buena fuente que esta antes de él siquiera había dado un beso, Hanare no contaba, pero sabía bastante bien excitarlo y hacer aquello que se supone solo alguien con experiencia sabe-

- **Tengo a Sasori de hermano mayor** –se justificó Sakura con suma diversión al colocarse de pie, sacándole una tremenda gota en la cabeza a Sasuke, después de todo incluso este fue testigo de lo que Sasori hacía con sus novias, así que la versión de Sakura era perfectamente creíble-

- **Hmp, me toca mi** –afirmó deseoso Sasuke quien agarro la bufanda de Sakura de Sakura para tirarle con suavidad y atraerla hasta él, haciendo reír levemente a Sakura del como logro acercarla-

Iba a tirar nuevamente la bufanda, pero se detuvo al momento en que la mano de Sakura tomo la suya. Ambas miradas se cruzaron, los ojos ónix miraron a aquellos nerviosos ojos verdes mientras que la boca de esta sonreía de manera algo tímida y nerviosa, no quería que parara, detecto muy bien el mensaje oculto tras aquella acción.

Sonrió de medio lado soltando la bufanda para colocar sus manos en la última y la más deseada prenda que quería quitar.

_**"Quiero quedarme con ella puesta"**_

OoOoOoO

No podía dejar de mirar por la ventana, afuera azotaba una tormenta de aquellas, ya había escuchado anunciarse que cuando amaneciera, más o menos a medio día el metro y las calles serian abiertas por un par de horas ya que el temporal no pasaba aun y la siguiente noche volvería a azotar con fuerza, de hecho el único motivo de esta acción por parte de las autoridades era permitirle a la gente volver a sus casas a refugiarse.

Pensaba en sus hermanos, algo de envidia le tenía a Jūgo, al fin de cuentas estaba atrapado en su trabajo con la chica que desde que conoce le gustaba, y siendo su hermano creía que aquella tormenta le daría un perfecto empujoncito a Jūgo para poder entablar una pequeña y apacible charla con ella si es que ya no estaban sobre el escritorio con ropa de menos.

_Envidia sana._

Después, pensando en la noche que pasaría Gaara, este estaba atrapado en la casa de su novia, pero que conveniente que los padres de ella no vivieran con ella, aunque pensándolo mejor, Gaara era demasiado educado y niño bueno para llevarse a la cama a Matsuri, pero si tenía la oportunidad en bandeja de plata dudaba que la desaprovechara, era hombre después de todo y era su hermano, algo de los mismos genes debían tener en la sangre y al parecer la charla que tuvo con él a los diez años sobre como colocarse un condón habían dejado secuelas en la manera de pensar de Gaara, aunque al menos sabía que si hacia algo no tendría que lidiar con una sorpresa pues confiaba en su hermano pequeño y que si disfrutaba la noche no tendría consecuencia alguna después.

_Más envidia Sana._

Luego, estaba más que seguro que Karin estaría metida ya en la cama de Suigetsu, conocía a ese sujeto y lo perverso que era, y su hermana no era nada recatada al hecho de irse a la cama con alguno de sus novios, por algo le apodaron zorra junto con Sakura, aunque esta siempre hacia hincapié en que él le seguía las de abajo pues según ella ambos tenían los mismos genes pelirrojos en la sangre, solo dudaba si tendrían o no un problema mayor dentro de nueve meses con un posible pelirrojo más en la familia.

_¡Envidia sana con un demonio!_

No estaba muy seguro si sentir aquella envidia con Sakura, sabía bien que su hermanita era responsable, si quería hacer las cosas las hacía, sino le metía un buen golpe a quien le molestara y a él le constaba. Por mucho tiempo estuvo prácticamente enamorado de su hermana, sabía que aquello no era nada sano, por eso la celaba tanto, más que a las otras, y es que Sakura era la chica, la mujer, perfecta, con todo y su carácter, era la mujer más maravillosa que había conocido, durante todo ese tiempo se maldijo ser su hermano y ser tan mayor a comparación de ella. Por mucho tiempo su relación con ella fue enfermiza, mirándola dormir por las noches, cuidándola de todos e inculcándole esa sobreprotección a sus hermanos para con ella. Jamás quiso abandonar la casa para irse con alguna otra chica a pesar de que ya estaba en edad de hacerlo, solamente porque estaba Sakura de por medio y por mucho que ahora Kin estuviera ocupando su lugar en su corazón, sus sentimientos por Sakura siempre serían mucho más fuerte, si debía elegir entre una chica y ella, mil veces escogía a Sakura.

Odio a ese Uchiha del demonio cuando lo vio tan cerca de ella, la confianza que le tenía y como esta se sonrojaba con él y este le coqueteaba con esas putas sonrisas de medio lado que él sabía a las chicas derretían, pero era lógico que a Sakura le gustara alguna vez un chico y que tendría que dejarla ir, aunque ese sentimiento no le gustara, mucho menos sabiendo que ellos se iban a ir y Sakura quedaría destrozada, desearía ser él el motivo de alegría de Sakura, como lo era cuando ella todavía era una niña, pero no, ahora estaba Sasuke en medio.

_¿Envidia?, ¡A la mierda! ¡Tenia celos lo admitía! ¡Desearía estar él en el lugar de ese Uchiha acosador en potencia y del resto de sus hermanos!_

Le cruzaron los recuerdos de cuando Sakura era chiquita, cuando poco menos jugaba a cuidar a Moegui sobre todo cuando su madre aún estaba con vida y muchas veces ella recibió golpes en lugar de la pequeña bebe de cabellos naranjos, solamente para que no saliera lastimada.

Moegui quizá no la veía tanto como su hermana menor, era más como su hija, y siendo el caso Sakura era la madre de Moegui, ambos parecían los padres de esa pequeña de cabello naranja, también celaba a la pequeña porque era casi una hija para él, prácticamente eran padre y madre de ella, quizá por eso se dio cuenta de que Sakura era prácticamente perfecta a sus ojos, verla hacerse cargo de todo y hacerle la vida lo más fácil que se podía era su misión, lo adoraba, y este comenzó a adorarla más allá que como una simple ayuda o una hermana. Maldición, a Moegui la cuidaba y celaba por ser prácticamente su hija, pero a Sakura la protegía mas no por pensar que era su hermana, sino porque no la quería lejos de él, odiaba pensar en que algún día se iría con otro hombre y le dejaría solo, peor aún si estaba con Sasuke, sabia de primera fuente que si Sasuke le decía que se fuera con ella, ella quizá aceptaría, se la llevaría y no la vería ya casi nunca.

_¡No lo permitiría! ¡Primero le arrancaba la cabeza a Sasuke y le colocaba grilletes a Sakura antes de permitirlo!_

OoOoOoO

A pesar que esa bufanda estaba en su cuello, estaba bastante abierta, lo suficiente para que Sasuke tuviera pleno acceso a su cuello. Ahora era el turno del azabache de hacerla sufrir, aunque a diferencia de él, ella no tenía problemas en gemir y suspirar, no podría aguantarlos ni aunque quisiera.

En aquel colchón donde apenas si cabían, Sasuke estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y la mantenía a ella sobre sus piernas. Sujetaba su espalda como si su mano fuera el respaldo de una silla, Sakura estaba echada para atrás, disfrutando en pleno las caricias de Sasuke, dejándose hacer lo que él quisiera hacerle.

Hacía rato que había abandonado el cuello de Sakura para dirigir su boca hasta su pecho, le gustaba jugar con su lengua alrededor de su pezón y con sus dientes mordisquearle levemente, aunque a veces de manera fuerte, sin llegar a lastimarla, solamente para escuchar más fuertes los gemidos de Sakura, lo que en un principio le encantaba, pero no lo hacía de manera tan constante como él lo deseaba.

Las bragas blancas ya no estaban en su lugar, ahora estaban con el resto de la ropa, tiradas en el suelo, por ello su mano tenía acceso a la zona más sensible de Sakura, mientras que su mano izquierda la sostenía, su mano derecha se divertía de lo lindo entrando en zona prohibida.

Cuando llegó a siquiera rozar la intimidad de Sakura esta gimió sonoramente, y esto se amplifico y se hizo más frecuente cuando sus dedos llegaron a su clítoris, dando en el punto justo del placer de Sakura, había descubierto como hacerla gemir como él quería escuchar, con esos suspiros y _"Sasuke"_ que deseaba oír.

Aquello lo calentaba más que si estuviera debajo de una ducha de agua hirviendo, escucharla a su merced era excitante, y que respondiera como él quería era música para sus oídos, sin duda ella era exquisita, todo lo que quería y más.

Sintió como el cuerpo de Sakura convulsionaba de manera poco natural al momento que sus dedos jugaban de forma más brusca de lo usual sobre la intimidad de ella. Mordisqueo un poco más fuerte su pezón y ella dejo escapar un sonoro gemido de placer al segundo de que los músculos de esta bajaron su tensión y sintió un líquido tibio recorriendo sus dedos.

Dejo que se sentara con normalidad, ella se apoyó en su pecho intentando no caer al suelo, su respiración entrecortada le dio la señal de que la había hecho correrse de la misma forma que antes ella lo había logrado con él, lo curioso es que solo eran caricias suaves, no era del todo brusco y aun así había tenido un efecto único en aquel cuerpo perfecto.  
Reconocía que aquello apenas empezaba, los senos de esta seguían duros, estaba excitada, lo sabía porque estaba pegada a él. Esta subió su mirada verde opacada hasta el azabache quien no aguanto verla con la boca abierta buscando aire y se apodero de ella sin siquiera dejarla respirar.

Tomo las caderas de esta obligándola a colocarse de rodillas temblorosamente y esta coopero ubicando cada una de sus piernas a los costados de su cadera, enredando sus piernas en su espalda. En aquella posición Sakura quedaba a su altura, quizá un poco más elevada, pero pronto bajaría y quedaría a su altura.

Cuando se separaron del beso, basto un segundo el mirarse para que Sasuke pudiera avisarle a Sakura y esta decirle con sus ojos deseosos que lo hiciera. Acomodo su erección en plena dureza, casi palpitante de deseo por adentrarse en ella y lo coloco apuntando a la entrada de esta. Una vez acomodado, tomo las caderas de Sakura haciéndola defender de forma lenta, pensando que era lo mejor.

Detecto las muecas de dolor que Sakura hacia y aguantaba soltar de su boca simplemente cerrando con fuerza sus ojos. Se detuvo en un punto, donde casi podía percibir la tela que hacía a Sakura virgen, su razón despertó levemente al detectar el dolor que estaba haciendo pasar a la peli rosa, así que haciendo caso a su palpitante amigo, y a pesar de que a él le hubiera gustado hacer aquello de manera lenta, forzó a las caderas de Sakura bajar de golpe.

Percibió como los ojos de esta se abrieron de golpe dejando soltar una pequeña lagrima involuntaria por cada ojo, así como su boca se apretó intentando no quejarse. Su cuerpo temblaba, le había ocasionado un dolor el cual no se imaginaba, sabía que la primera vez de las mujeres dolía, pero incluso podía percibir el dolor en ella, no se lo imaginaba y aun así lo sentía por ella.

Dejo que esta pegara su frente a su pecho, mientras le clavaba las uñas en la espalda, aquello sin duda le dolió, pero aguantaría solamente porque él sabía que a Sakura le dolía mucho más. Se quedó quieto estando dentro de ella, aunque era bastante difícil mantener su razón a flote, estaba a punto de tirarla de espaldas en aquel colchón y comenzar a embestirla como una bestia, su miembro palpitaba de angustia porque eso quería. Pero no lo haría, esperaría al ritmo de Sakura, esperaría a que esta se acostumbrara, a que dejara de clavarle las uñas con esa intensidad y que fuera ella quien le mirara para decirle si continuaban o no, se lo debía, si ella quería parar en ese momento por el dolor que sentía, no se lo negaría, contra toda su voluntad tendría que hacerlo y ya sabría él si después salía desnudo a la tormenta para ver si la nieve sería suficiente para enfriarlo.

Había escuchado de Karin que las primeras veces dolían, aunque también sabía que había excepciones en que si él hombre te preparaba adecuadamente no lo sentías tanto. A ella le dolió horrores, lo admitía, pero no le podía pedir más a Sasuke porque también era la primera vez que este lo hacía, ya se lo había dicho antes, ella era la primera con quien estaba y eso la hacia la mujer más feliz del mundo, porque eso era ahora, una mujer, Sasuke la había hecho mujer, aunque en rigor debería pensar "me está haciendo mujer", pues sabia aún faltaba lo que según Karin, era la mejor parte.

Pronto su cuerpo dejo de sentirse adolorido, y comenzó a sentir dentro de ella un cosquilleo extraño, sentía su cuerpo y sangre calentarse, sobre todo en su espalda que era de donde Sasuke la mantenía afirmada.

Respiro hondo y subió su mirada, presenciando los entrecerrados ojos de Sasuke y como este se mordía levemente el labio inferior, pudo deducir que estaba aguantando las ganas de seguir, le estaba esperando, y eso la hizo amarlo aún más de lo que ya antes le amaba si es que se podía. Sasuke se había preocupado por ella, espero a que ella estuviera bien, le dio tiempo para pasar el dolor aguantando su propia necesidad y estaba segura que si le decía "basta" él sin dudarlo pararía.

Lo amaba, de verdad que lo hacía. Subió hasta su rostro para poder besarle y este le correspondió de la misma manera salvaje. No le importaba si le seguía doliendo un poco, aquella sensación ahora era placentera. Al separarse pudo distinguir esos ojos negros tan profundos y como opacamente se miraba reflejada en ellos, sus propios ojos debían estar igual de opacos, lo sabía, ahora ella también estaba deseosa de seguir.

Las manos de Sasuke se dirigieron a su cadera nuevamente, haciéndola descender de manera lenta, ya no le dolía, y con aquel ritmo disfrutaba plenamente la sensación, sentía como el pene de Sasuke atravesaba cada uno de sus pliegues y cuando llego al fondo, lo sintió salir, no por completo, pero si sintió aquel placer.

Imitaron el acto hasta subir de ritmo, Sasuke hacia un rato que había escondido la cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de Sakura mientras se apretaba más a ella evitando gemir como un condenado y aspirando el aroma de Sakura que ahora era una mezcla de flores de cerezo y sudor. Sakura por su lado tenía el cuello extendido con su cabeza hacia atrás, las embestidas de Sasuke cada vez eran más constantes, sentía en su cuerpo su sangre circular a mil por hora y no era consciente de que ahora la espalda de Sasuke parecía más un afilador de las uñas de algún gato que la espalda de un chico.

Un sonoro gemido salió de su boca al momento de sentir aquella placentera explosión en su cuerpo, haciendo que bajara el ritmo de sus movimientos, situación que Sasuke no compartía. Aun quería mas, Sakura al parecer había tocado ya la nube, pero él no y no se detendría hasta llegar. De un empujón, que no sabía si fue suave o brusco y que a Sakura no pareció importarle, la dejo de espaldas acostada en el colchón y ahora en posición normal seguía embistiéndola.

Para Sakura, quien ya había tenido su orgasmo, el hecho de que Sasuke siguiera penetrándola tan desenfrenadamente la hacía tener muchos y múltiples espasmos, al punto de que estaba segura que si seguía así solo dos minutos más, volvería a llegar por tercera vez de la noche a las nubes, anoto como notal mental que las siguientes veces intentaría aguantar un poco más para ir al ritmo de Sasuke, aunque este no había parecido incomodarse.

Ya no era humano, no, ahora era una bestia, la excitación estaba en sus ojos, percibía las gotas de sudor en todo su cuerpo, cayendo incluso algunas sobre el cuerpo de Sakura quien seguía gimiendo ante sus embestidas. Verla allí tirada, sin nada más cubriéndola que la patética bufanda le era excitante, una delicia a la vista, aquello no hacía más que aumentar sus ganas de querer penetrarla hasta el fondo, ya no se reconocía, solo quería hacerse uno con ella y a ese paso no estaba muy lejos de hacerlo.

Aquella embestida, reconoció, fue diferente a todas las anteriores, Sasuke la realizo con más fuerza que ninguna, para luego gemir ronco y dejar de moverse. Después de eso, sintió aquel liquido tibio dentro de su cuerpo, el mismo que antes se había echado a la boca, ahora estaba dentro de ella, lo sentía de la forma más placentera que podía, tanto así que inconscientemente se llevó una mano a su seno apretándolo ella misma con delicadeza ante aquella sensación de estar sobre una nube en vez de casi el suelo.

Su respiración agitada no tenía signos de ir disminuyendo, se sentía mojado, sudado, pegajoso y aun así, jamás se había sentido tan bien en su vida. Al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con aquella imagen de Sakura recostada y ella misma presionarse un seno mientras él aún estaba dentro de ella, casi lograron que volviera a excitarse, demonios, si lo había hecho, pero recién se había liberado y por mucho que quisiera, había sido la primera vez que hacia aquello y su condición para volver a realizar el acto era por lo menos descansar unos minutos y que su respiración volviera a la normalidad.

Al salir de ella se dio cuenta de que no solo su pene, sino que el colchón tenia restos de sangre, al mirar hacia la intimidad de Sakura se dio cuenta que también allí había bastante de ella mezclada con su semen, aunque a ella no parecía importarle demasiado.

Sakura se sentó, reconoció su capacidad para recuperar el aliento de manera más fácil que él, reconoció aquellos ojos verdes antes opacados ahora brillantes y una sonrisa tímida y esplendida apareció en su rostro.

No faltaban palabras, ambos sentían lo mismo, el gesto de ambos entrelazando una de sus manos antes de volver a besarse era lo que simbolizo más su unión, más de lo que ya antes estaban unidos.

_**Me gustaría seguirte hasta el fin del mundo.**_

_**Me gustaría que me siguieras hasta el fin del mundo.**_

_**Pero soy egoísta, debo quedarme.**_

_**Pero soy egoísta, algún día debo partir.**_

_Aquella mansión sin duda alguna era testigo de muchos romances que alguna vez allí se declararon eternamente por muy trágicos que fueran sus destinos, acto de presencia hacia esta pareja como una más de ellas._

OoOoOoO

- **¿Qué haces madre?** –la voz de Itachi le saco de sus pensamientos, contradictoriamente de agradecerle por liberarlo del pensamiento de Sasuke, lo maldijo porque eran casi iguales y quería golpear ahora a Itachi pensando en que tenía a Sasuke en frente-

- **Un chaleco** –respondió con simpleza Mikoto, se golpeó mentalmente al estar tan concentrado en la tormenta de sus pensamientos como para no darse cuenta de que Mikoto estaba tejiendo, a pesar de ser la primera vez que conocía a esa señora no se veía mala, y aunque no habían tenido aun una charla, se veía bastante dulce, ahora entendía porque a Sakura le caía tan bien-

- **El rojo no es muy común en Sasuke** –afirmó Itachi mirando aquella lana roja, era un chaleco del diseño de un hombre, casi siempre que hacia esas cosas eran para Sasuke-

- **No es para él** –respondió nuevamente con una sonrisa divertida Mikoto quien avanzaba tan rápida y fácilmente el tejido de ese chaleco que casi podía verse terminado, era para un adulto no había duda-

- **Tampoco es común en mi** –rodó los ojos Itachi, por muy malagradecido que sonara, aquel chaleco no era de su estilo, muchas veces su madre le hizo ropa que él terminaba por no usar porque simplemente no le gustaba, hasta que tuvo que hablar con ella que no le hiciera cuanta cosa se le ocurría y desde entonces solo le hacía algo de vez en cuando y casi todo para Sasuke-

- **Tampoco es para ti** –contestó con ojos entrecerrados Mikoto, aún le pesaba aquella charla que ambos habían tenido cuando Itachi tenía catorce años, pero ya ni le importaba, si Itachi no quería las cosas que ella le hacía no se molestaría mas en hacerlas, en cambio Sasuke siempre demostró usar lo que ella le hacía, en parte porque le conocía bien los gustos-

- **¿Entonces para quién es?** –preguntó extrañado el pelilargo, para ese momento a Sasori se le había olvidado toda su molestia y se concentraba en ver a ese par hablando, claro que no conto con que pasaría de ser un simple espectador a ser parte del tema cuando Mikoto le miro con una sonrisa-

- **Para Sasori** –afirmó con una sonrisa mientras volvía a su chaleco tejido, supo de inmediato que el color de Sasori definitivamente era el rojo y por su forma de vestir, supo enseguida que tipo de cosa hacerle, solo esperaba que le gustara y no ofenderle en nada por hacerlo sin siquiera preguntarle-

- **¿Para mí?** –Preguntó asombrado el pelirrojo, es decir, apenas conocía a Mikoto y ésta ya se demostraba tan gentil con él que casi no podía creerlo-

Claro que era para él, la pregunta de Sasori era por qué le hacía algo. Mikoto en cambio parecía feliz, Itachi tenía muchos amigos, era cierto, pero todos los había hecho en condiciones muy favorables, incluso siempre pensó que algunos eran prácticamente por conveniencia, en cabio el pelirrojo era diferente, había conocido a Itachi cuando la situación de ellos iba en bajada y aun así ahora eran grandes amigos, por él y por Sakura era que Sasuke e Itachi ahora estaban tan bien, el motivo por el cual no se sentían marginados y la razón por las que no les costó tanto el cambio cultural, por ello siempre les estaría agradecido, y apenas vio entrar al pelirrojo a su cuarto y saber que él era el tan famoso Sasori hizo que quisiera agradecerle con algo, quizá simple, pero al menos lo haría.

En ese momento, sin saber porque, una sensación cálida embargo el pecho del pelirrojo, su madre jamás les hizo algo a mano era cierto, y cuando lo intentaba era un desastre, cocinar era una de las pocas cosas que le salía, ni que decir de enhebrar una aguja, simplemente imposible, aun así su madre les daba todo, todo se los concedía cuando lo ameritaba. Sakura era otro caso, ella si cosía bien, claro que jamás tuvo tiempo de aprender a tejer o cocer profesionalmente, solo lo necesario para reparar ropa cuando esta se rompía y aun podía usarse, tuvo que aprender a hacerlo porque la situación lo ameritaba, no podían darse el lujo de comprar ropa cada que se rompía. Pero el que Mikoto le hiciera algo ella misma, era algo absolutamente nuevo para él, algo que le hizo bastante feliz.

En ese momento pudo descubrir tres cosas, una era que Mikoto era bastante parecida a su propia madre, alguien preocupada cien por ciento de sus hijos, o lo es al menos hasta cuando su madre era su dulce madre y no aquella alcohólica empedernida. Otra era que por fin sabía por qué Sasuke había puesto sus ojos en Sakura, aunque la teoría si estaban juntos o no, no estaba muy aclarada en su mente, debía admitir que le daba el motivo del porque Sasuke confiaba y se apoyaba tanto en Sakura, si su flor de cerezo era tan dulce como lo era Mikoto.

Y la última era… ¡Que le tenía un odio y celos a Sasuke tan profundos que lo desfiguraría al primer motivo que le diera!

OoOoOoO

Abrió los ojos con pereza absoluta, estaba muy cómoda en aquel lugar, durmiendo sobre el pecho de Sasuke quien ya había logrado regularizar su respiración hace horas. Estaban allí acostados, sin una manta encima, solo la camisa de Sasuke que era más grande que la suya los cubria. Podía reconocer la luz del sol apenas pasar por alguna de las ventanas, sin duda había sido lejos la mejor noche de su vida, quería otra igual más adelante, pero en ese momento la flojera le gano.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos acurrucándose más, pero los volvió a abrir perezosamente cuando la mano de Sasuke llamo su atención para que los abriera, sin duda alguna algo querría decirle, ya que le vio sacándose uno de los audífonos que conectaban a su celular solamente para mirarla.

- **Ocho de la mañana pereza con patas** –aviso Sasuke sumamente divertido al ver como Sakura remoloneaba sobre su pecho como una niña que no quiere soltar a su oso de peluche favorito cuando está en su cama-

- **Dudo que hayan clases, déjame dormir un poco mas** –pidió la peli rosa, era cierto, dudaba que hubieran clases con la tormenta de afuera, a pesar de no verla el ruido que esta hacia si bien disminuía no había dejado de sentirse durante toda la noche y lo que iba de la mañana-

- **A medio día abrirán las estaciones de metros y temporalmente pasaran buses, así que será la oportunidad de volver a casa** –aviso Sasuke quien se sacó el otro audífono de su oído delatando que la noticia la había escuchado en la radio a través de su celular, porque al despertar vio a Sakura tan cómoda que se le quedo mirando un rato y luego para no despertarla moviéndose conecto los audífonos a su celular y escuchaba mientras la veía-

- **Estoy en casa** –afirmo la peli rosa quien se sentó de golpe con los ojos perdidos en un punto del espacio, no quería irse, no aun, estaba muy feliz en esa casa para volver, esa casa era la dueña de sus mejores recuerdos, todo lo malo en ese instante era aplacado por las imágenes de la noche anterior, definitivamente no quería irse y volver a la realidad-

Se paró con el puchero en el rostro y comenzó a colocarse su ropa interior y su blusa ya que la bufanda aun la tenía puesta desde anoche, no se la había querido sacar en ningún momento. Aquella ropa era la única que estaba allí ya que su falda estaba en el segundo piso donde no habían ido aun a buscar ni sus bolsos ni sus chaquetas ni sus ropas.

Luego se sentó en el taburete del piano que era lo único a parte del colchón donde alguien se podía sentar, sabia solo una melodía sin usar partituras, era degradante pero cierto, no quiso aprender a tocar porque le traía recuerdos de cómo su madre le enseñaba a sus hermanos mayores.

Quiso tocar una tecla y se acordó que había cerrado la tapa de las teclas del piano, en ese momento antes de abrirla fue cuando se encontró con unas hojas bastante viejas, por no decir roñosas, las cuales era la primera vez que notaba existían.

- **¿Partituras?** –Se preguntó en voz alta, su enojo y tristeza fueron reemplazados por la duda de donde habían aparecido esas hojas con pentagramas y notas musicales no muy comunes según apreciaba, no era una experta en música pero podía distinguirlo bien-

- **¿No las viste ayer?** –Preguntó Sasuke llegando tras ella, pudiendo distinguir que este ya tenía sus bóxers y su camisa puestas, traía su pantalón en su mano, estaba a punto de colocárselos, pero la pregunta de Sakura termino por interrumpirle-

- **Ayer el piano estaba abierto** –recordó la peli rosa, cuando llego y lo vio de primera se asombró de ver el piano, y casi como si alguien la invitara comenzó a tocar la única canción que conocía, la que aprendió con su madre-

- **Estaban detrás de la tapa, las note cuando lo cerraste** –confirmo el azabache dejando a Sakura bastante extrañada, tanto que se decidió a tomarlas de una vez, notando que eran las partituras de la melodía que ella se sabía, solamente que habían notas cambiadas quizá por qué motivo-

- **Están… hay notas que no están acorde a la melodía** –reconoció al instante, en ese momento Sasuke tomo las partituras en sus manos y comenzó a revisarlas, él sabía más de música, tocaba partituras de melodías de guitarra, y pudo distinguir enseguida algo extraño en ellas-

Sus ojos se agrandaron completamente a descubrir el motivo de esos cambios dichos por Sakura, tanto que se aterro, tanto que sus manos temblaron y comenzó a sudar frio mientras una sola frase se le venía a la cabeza.

**"Confió en ella…"**

- **¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun?** –pregunto algo preocupada Sakura al notar el cambio de actitud tan repentino del azabache, es más, incluso llego a asustarse de lo pálido que este se había colocado-

- **Aquí hay un mensaje escrito** –explico Sasuke sin poder apartar los ojos de aquel lote de partituras, sus manos las apretaban con un leve temor materializándose en su estómago, no creía en casas embrujadas, pero nunca seria tarde para comenzar a creer-

- **¿Un mensaje?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Desde cuándo?, ¿Qué dice?** –pregunto algo asustada Sakura, jamás le había ocurrido algo como eso, y algo dentro de ella le decía que era mejor permanecer en la ignorancia de lo que decía, pero la duda le gano más que a su sentido común-

- **Dice…** -dejo en suspenso la frase para volver a principio y leerle textualmente a Sakura lo que decía aquel mensaje-

La imagen enmudeció, la voz de Sasuke hizo eco en la habitación tanto como en su mente. Sus ojos se agrandaron al instante que la boca de Sasuke dijo nada más las cuatro primeras palabras de aquel mensaje oculto, no había duda, hubiera preferido no saber quién lo había escrito.

_"Para Sasori"_

**"… pero no del todo en nuestra madre"**

_"De Mebuki"_


	28. El Origen

_En ese momento entro a la casa sumamente agotada, la escuela era dura, el último año de secundaria no le daba tregua a sus catorce años._

A esas fechas aun adoraba llegar a su casa, encontrarse con sus hermanitos menores, llegar a abrazarlos, comer las cenas que su madre hacía, estudiar junto a su padre las tan odiadas matematicas, todo eso le encantaba, su vida era la de un chico normal, mas afortunado, y hasta ese momento no sabía bien lo que tenia, pero agradecía todo lo que tenia.

Al entrar a su casa, se dio cuenta de que no habían muchos habitantes, lo cual era extraño, usualmente estaba Sakura jugando con Moegui, cambiándole de ropa mientras la bebe de ahora cuatro meses se reia y reía a cada cosa que la pelirrosa le hacía, estaban Gaara y Karin peleando por quien ganaba más puntos en los juegos de consola o en su defecto, Gaara jugaba mientras Karin se arreglaba las uñas, era divertido ver como esa niña de solo siete años ya se maquillaba perfectamente, como una mujer adulta.

Escucho el llanto de la pequeña, dando las señas de que habia gente en la morada. Al mirar al pasillo esperando ver a su madre con la pequeña, meciéndola y calmándola, como era de costumbre, sus ojos se abrieron espantados al ver a Sakura con ella en brazos bajando la gran escalera asomándose al salón principal.

- _**¡Sakura! ¡Te hemos dicho que no tomes a Moegui sin que alguien te vigile!**__ –regaño de inmediato él quien tomo a la pequeña de cabello naranja en brazos, es decir, Sakura apenas si tenía cinco, no era mucho más grande que Moegui, se le podía caer en cualquier descuido o distracción y aquello significaría algo terrible para la bebita-_

- _**Pe-perdón, pero se asusto cuando vio a mamá vomitar y se puso a llorar**__ –se disculpo la pelirrosa dando la razón del porque de su actuar, aunque Sasori pudo ver la sensibilidad en los ojos de la pelirrosa quien estaba a punto que se echaba a llorar-_

- _**¿Qué mamá qué?**__ –pregunto preocupado el pelirrojo quien dejo de mecer a la pequeña de la pura impresión, sus ojos se concentraron de lleno en Sakura pidiéndole una explicación-_

- _**Esta extraña, incluso a mi me grito que la dejara sola**__ –afirmo ahora si colocándose a llorar, ella no había hecho nada, estaba jugando con Moegui sobre la cama de su madre y esta vigilándolas cuando salió corriendo al baño, y lo peor es que cuando salió corriendo donde su madre esta le grito que se fuera de su vista-_

- _**No llores, ven**__ –se agacho el pelirrojo abrazando a la pequeña de cabello rosa, dejando que esta llorara a mares mientras le abrazaba-_

No era normal que Sakura llorara así, tenía mucho carácter, debió asustarse demasiado al ver asi a su madre. No le gustaba nada ver llorar a Sakura, sin saber porque, podía ver llorar a cualquiera de sus hermanos por cualquier niñeria, pero no a la pequeña pelirrosa, quiza porque ella no lloraba por cualquier niñería.

Esa fue la primera de muchas veces que vio a Sakura asustada

.

.

.

Con el pasar del tiempo era cada vez más frecuente la situación insostenible en su casa, su padre apenas llegaba por trabajar demasiado, su madre se la pasaba en cama, enferma, no podía hacer demasiado.

Según les contaron a él y a Juugo, su madre habia resentido los efectos del parto con Moegui debido a su edad, no les dieron mucha mas informacion, solo les pidieron que intentaran no molestar a su madre quien ahora se retorcia de dolores en su cama, eso cuando su padre no la llevaba al hospital a hacerce tratamientos para evitar aquellos dolores, lo cual parecia no funcionar del todo.

Era común ver a Sakura leyendo cuentos a Moegui, si, habia aprendido a leer sola para poder leerle a la pequeña, tambien era común verla cambiandole de ropa e incluso mudandola, bañandose con ella, jugando o simplemente haciéndola dormir.

Ese día era diferente, se habia horrorisado por completo al ver como Sakura tenia un cuchillo en sus manos con muchas banditas y varios trozos de manzana no muy bien pelados ni cortados, y al lado de ella, una licuadora eléctrica.

- _**¡Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo!**__ –exclamo aterrado el pelirrojo quien llego corriendo al lado del banquillo de la pelirrosa quitándole de las manos aquel cuchillo y dejándola con una manzana a medio pelar en la mano-_

- _**Moegui tiene hambre, estaba haciéndole papilla de manzana**__ –se excuso rápidamente la pelirrosa quien de un cajón cercano saco otro cuchillo, aunque lo tuvo en sus manos solo tres escasos segundos ya que Sasori nuevamente se lo quito-_

- _**¡Estás loca! ¡¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que no debes hacer esas cosas?! ¡Pideselo a mamá!**__ –volvió a exclamar de forma fuerte el pelirrojo, es decir, Sakura tenía cinco años, hasta ella debía saber lo peligroso que era usar cuchillos, esas eran cosas de adultos no de niños-_

- _**Ya lo hice, tres veces**__ –reprocho la pequeña pelirrosa quien del cajón saco un tercer cuchillo bajo la atónita mirada del pelirrojo-_

- _**¿Cómo?**__ –pregunto Sasori sin ánimo alguno de quitarle el cuchillo, estaba intentando procesar aquella información, mientras miraba a Sakura volver a pelar la manzana, debía reconocer que no lo hacía tan mal como esperaba una pequeña lo haría-_

- _**La primera me dijo que ya venía, la segunda me dijo que no se sentía bien y que no se levantaría, la tercera me mando**__** directamente**__** al demonio**__ –explico Sakura con ojos tristones, para luego sacudir la cabeza mirando a su pequeña hermanita quien seguía sentada a su lado con aquellos cojines, haciendo gorgoritos que ella sabia solo hacia cuando tenía hambre-_

- _**Yo terminare de hacer eso**__ –afirmo Sasuke estirando la mano para que le pasara la manzana ya casi pelada, le preocupaba que su hermanita manejara cuchillos, sobre todo cerca de Moegui, era una niña, algún descuido y se cortaba o se le caía y Moegui estaba muy cerca de ella para cualquier efecto-_

- _**No te preocupes, ayer le hice la cena y ni notaron que no fue mamá quien cocino, soy buena cocinera**__ –informo levantando el pecho con orgullo Sakura antes de reír divertida, como si cocinar fuera un juego, risa que acompañaba Moegui quien aplaudía a Sakura con sus pequeñas palmas como si esta estuviera haciéndole a ella la gracia-_

Los ojos de Sasori se agrandaron al maximo en ese momento, por la escuela él no pasaba demasiado en casa, pensaba que el día anterior habia comido lo que su madre habia preparado, vale, cualquier mortal puede hacer un poco y arroz y freir unas croquetas, pero jamas se imagino que Sakura a sus cinco años ya sabría aquello, el hecho de que friera algo ya era peligroso. Miren alli a su hermanita menor, arreglándoselas para ayudar, claro, como esta no iba a la escuela era la unica que pasaba en casa, nadie se daba cuenta de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer, su madre era quien debia vigilarle, pero al no hacerlo Sakura había estado haciendo de todo en la casa como si un juego fuese.

Sonrió con orgullo y la preocupación en su pecho. Se agacho para abrazar muy fuerte a Sakura, logrando sentir ese aroma a cerezos que ella emanaba de manera natural, sin un perfume o colonia, nacio con aquel aroma, era característico de ella y a él le encantaba ese aroma.

No entendía como, pero Sakura estaba a salvo, si Moegui estaba con ella tambien lo estaria, dentro de las paredes de esa casa no les pasaria nada, estaban seguras.

_O al menos a esas alturas aun lo estaban___

Sakura era precavida y preocupada, a pesar de ser una niña y pensarlo todo como un juego se estaba haciendo responsable de obligaciones peligrosas para cualquier niño y ella seguía allí, con uno que otro tropiezo como las banditas en sus manos producto quizá de aprender a usar bien los cuchillos, pero nadie le había enseñado, lo había aprendido sola, eso además de asustarlo, le enorgullecía.

Intentaría volver a casa temprano más seguido, todo por vigilar y poder mirar a la pequeña boton de cerezo abrirse, protegerla, si su madre no lo hacia lo haría él.

Los puños de la madre se apretaron en silencio detrás de la puerta de la cocina dejando escapar amargas lágrimas de sus ojos.

.

.

.

Las cosas empeoraban día a día, las peleas con sus hijos mayores aumentaban, Sasori le habia contado todo a Juugo quien quedo espantado y con los nervios de punta al saber lo que Sakura hacia. Hablaron con su madre, primero de forma calmada y esta apenas se limitaba a responder que sabía lo que hacía.

El tono de los mayores subió en aquella ocasión y fue la primera vez que escucharon a su madre decir malas palabras para luego tomarse la cabeza y salir a vomitar al baño.

Estresarse le hacía mal, el cuerpo le dolía, se sentía fatal, no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, cada día después de su terapia era el infierno, no podía ni siquiera tomar un vaso con una mano sin que se le cayera. Se debilitaba, sentía como su fuerza se perdía con el pasar de las horas, la única forma de mantenerse tranquila era acostada en su cama, quieta, como una estatua.

Como un muerto

.

.

.

- _**Doscientos millones**__ –informo con los puños apretados aquel hombre de cabellos naranja, si bien tenían una situación que cualquiera envidiaría, era más que lógico pensar que esa cantidad de dinero jamás podría alcanzarse de forma normal, sin sacrificios-_

- _**No nos alcanza, Kizashi**__ –negó con la cabeza la pelirroja, ya casi había aceptado su destino, ya era un muerto en vida, no tendría diferencia si de verdad moría, su estancia en esa casa ahora solo era abrumar a sus hijos y a su marido por no poder ayudarla-_

- _**No digas eso, te dije que conseguiría el dinero**__ –afirmo nuevamente el hombre de la casa, no estaba dispuesto a perder a nadie de su familia, si para conseguir aquel dinero debía vender su cuerpo parte por parte lo haría, haría cualquier cosa por su esposa y por cualquiera de sus hijos, primero muerto antes que rendirse-_

- _**No cariño, jamás tendremos ese dinero, no sirve de nada intentarlo **__–volvió a afirmar como siempre la mujer de cabellos rojos con un tono de voz tan carente de vida que ya ni siquiera su marido le reconocía, de su dulce mujer ya nada quedaba, aquella enfermedad le estaba consumiendo mas rápido que lento-_

- _**Venderé la casa, nuestras cosas, trabajare mas, juntare ese dinero, lo prometo**__ –prosiguió con sus planes Kizashi, omitiendo la parte de vender sus propios órganos, porque a pesar de que esa idea sonaba descabellada de pies a cabeza, conocía los medios ilícitos por su trabajo y sabia bien que los tráficos de cualquier cosa pagaban bastante bien-_

Y si eras atrapado, muerto

- _**¿Y tus hijos que?**__ –pregunto con el ceño fruncido la pelirroja colocándose de pie de un salto, aquella idea de perderlo todo, todo, solo por ella le hubiera encantado cuando eran novios o un matrimonio recién comenzando, pero ahora tenían seis hijos, caramba, ¡Seis hijos! ¡Y el hablando de quedarse sin nada como si ellos no existieran!-_

- _**¿Qué pasa con ellos?**__ –alzo una ceja Kizashi, no entendía el punto de su mujer, quizá porque entre sus ideas no estaba el deshacerse de todo, pero lo haría si era necesario, vivirían en un cuarto asinados si para ayudar a su mujer debía vender su casa-_

- _**Sasori, Juugo, Karin y Gaara van a la escuela, necesitan materiales, pagar mensualidades, no podemos dejarles sin escuela y reunir todos nuestros recursos solo por esto**__ –hablo intentando calmarse la pelirroja, estresarse no le hacía nada bien, de hecho ya se había mareado y para pasar el efecto se había sentado en la cama con una mano en la cabeza bajo la preocupada mirada de su marido- __**Ni siquiera mandamos a Sakura al preescolar, pero aun así necesita ropa y cuidados, Moegui es una bebe, también necesita sus controles médicos, medicinas, ropa, pañales, comidas, no podemos prescindir de todo eso**__ –continuo con sus explicaciones, ya se sentía bastante mal abandonar a Sakura en su propia casa, pero al menos allí estaban cómodos, no les faltaba nada ni les faltaría, por ello la idea descabellada de perderlo todo le asustaba, no por ella, por sus hijos, no lo merecían, no merecían nada de lo que pasaría por su culpa-_

- _**Podrán por un tiempo, es solo un tiempo**__ –insistió su marido, estaba seguro que si le explicaba a sus hijos, aunque fuera solo a los mayores, la situación, ellos entenderían y les apoyarían, pero la necia de su mujer no quería sobrecargarlos con esa información siendo que ellos nada podrían hacer más que verla con tristeza y desesperación de no poder hacer nada, tal y como ahora le miraba su esposo-_

- _**¡Ya te dije que no!**__ –exclamo con fuerza la pelirroja dejando salir lagrimas desesperadas de sus ojos, entrando en pánico, su marido era quien tenía la decisión final, de él dependía todo, la idea de dejar a los chicos sin nada le aterraba, prefería seguir como hasta ahora, con la llama de su vida consumiéndose dolorosa y lentamente a perjudicarlos a ellos-_

- _**Te prometo que conseguiré el dinero, sin que ellos pasen necesidades, te lo pro**__**meto, hare lo que sea**__–repitió aquellas palabras Kizashi abrazando a su esposa con todo el amor que sentía por ella, con todo el amor que sentía por su familia, haría lo que fuese por ella y sus hijos-_

A veces el "lo que sea", no es tan lindo como suena

.

.

.

Llevaban poco tiempo viviendo en aquella casa, no era tan grande, pero al menos habia un cuarto para cada uno de ellos, el dilema era el baño, solo uno para siete personas puede ser algo problemático.

El día del horror llego, habían acusado a su padre de estafa y trafico. Los muchachos estaban asombrados, no podían creerlo, mientras que su mujer gritaba llorando que no se lo llevaran, cayendo al suelo al perder todas sus fuerzas.

Iba a verle con frecuencia a la cárcel, llevándole cosas que podría necesitar, pero desde el momento del embargo, sus hijos le miraban con odio a su padre, se sentian traicionados, humillados y por sobre todo, heridos, jamás hubieran pensado que su padre seria acusado y preso por aquellos cargos, pero la pruebas eran irrefutables, su padre era culpable, y desde entonces la vida se venía cuesta abajo.

Abrió la tapa de aquella botella, era tan solo un trago barato, le dio un sorbo al alcohol puro sintiendo el ardor en su garganta, el mareo no tardo mucho en aparecer y la sensación de dolor ya no existía.

Tenían dinero, poco, pero lo tenían, sus medicamentos eran costosos, y frente a ellos era mas economico comprar trago, el efecto era mejor, se le pasaba el dolor y perdía la nosion de la realidad a tan solo beber la mitad de la botella, con las pastillas que el médico le había dado no sucedía nada.

El sonido de aquel llanto le pincho los oídos, frunció el ceño, ¿Es que acaso aquella estupida bebe no podía guardar silencio?

Salió de su cuarto caminando en zigzag, entrando al salón principal donde la menor de los hermanos estaba sentada en el suelo llorando. Se había caído, apenas aprendía a caminar, con un año aun no lo hacía bien, nadie que no fuera su hermana pelirrosa le enseñaba o cuidaba.

Miro a la bebe llorar aun con la botella en la mano. Sentia pena, porque no podia cuidar a su pequeña, pero también sentía rabia, ella era la causante de sus sufrimientos, de no ser por Moegui ella habría estado sana, habiendo tenido la oportunidad de abortarla para seguir un tratamiento más normal, ella como estúpida madre había preferido la vida de su hija frente a la de ella.

Que estúpida

Ya había tenido cinco hijos, nada especial hacia a Moegui, de hecho ahora por su culpa no podia cuidar bien a ninguno. De Sasori solo sabia de vez en cuando, después de la pelea que tuvieron este la mando finalmente a la mierda, con esas palabras, venía a casa de vez en cuando solo a cambiarse de ropa o cuando se le daba la gana llegar. Había entrado en una pandilla de matones, no avandono la escuela, pero sus notas habían bajado demasiado, hasta el piso, de su aplicado hijo nada quedaba.

Juugo era otra historia, sus calificaciones estaban en las nubes, pero no pasaba en casa, llegaba lo más tarde que podia, evitando encontrársela, y salía muy temprano a la escuela, se la pasaba allá estudiando o haciendo cualquier cosa con tal de no volver a su casa, tambien había perdido a Juugo.

Karin y Gaara, los veia mas seguido, llegaban de la escuela, se cambiaban de ropa y separaban sus caminos. Gaara se iba donde sus amigos a jugar video juegos o se quedaba en la escuela en los computadores, lo que fuese para entretenerse. Karin por el contrario se iba con sus amigas, chicas mucho mayores que ella, que se vestían nada decentes y se maquillaban demasiado para su edad, una mala influencia como tal. Cuando le reclamo a Karin que la queria en casa temprano y le prohibio ir a las fiestas de sus amigas esta no le hizo caso, no la mando al demonio porque era menor, pero técnicamente le importo un rabano lo que le dijo, no le hacía caso, y volvía tan ebria como ella ya lo estaba.

A la única que veia mas era a Sakura, quien se la pasaba en casa, no sabía salir de casa sola por suerte, ademas ella era la encargada, por auto imposición, de cuidar a Moegui, de hecho, se preguntaba qué demonios estaba haciendo ahora Sakura que no estaba con la maldita bebe cuando esta lloraba a mares.

No aguantaba más, su estado no era normal, una persona bebida no sabe lo que hace, si tiene pena llora y si siente ira actua. Mebuki estaba hirviendo en rabia, lo había perdido todo, sus temores se habían materializado de la peor manera que se podia, necesitaba desquitarse con algo.

Levanto la botella que tenia ya casi vacía con la ira en los ojos. Al momento de con todas sus fuerzas aventar la botella de vidrio en contra de la bebe algo se interpuso en su camino. Aquellos pasos cortos a toda velocidad interceptaron el recorrido de la botella recibiendo el impacto.

Luego, aquel color rosa comenzó a mancharse de rojo.

.

.

.

Aquel era un día especial, el cumpleaños número seis del pequeño boton de cerezo de la familia. Como nunca, todos los hermanos habían llegado, encontrándose la mesa de la cena servida con seis platos, curiosamente uno con comida de bebe, rieron ante esto, al menos su madre habia recordado que Moegui no podía masticar bien aun.

El único que había llegado con algún regalo fue Sasori, aunque regalo no se le podia decir a algo que hayas robado, pero solo eso tenía a su alcance, su madre no les daba dinero para nada, ni siquiera para comer, porque había comida en la casa, a la única que le daba de vez en cuando era a Sakura solamente para que comprara víveres, y mas de una vez la pelirrosa salio a comprar sin dinero, viviendo poco menos que de la caridad de los vecinos o vendiendo sus propios vestidos.

Dos pares de pasos lentos se aproximaron. Dirigieron sus ojos hasta la entrada de la cocina y quedaron palidos, tan pálidos que incluso Sasori dejo caer el regalo al suelo cuando su piel contrastaba con su cabello color rojo vivo.

Moegui se veía adorable, tenía un vestido de color naranjo suave puesto y unas trencitas que Sakura le hizo, al principio siempre le quedaban chuecas, mas con la costumbre aprendió a hacerlas perfectamente.

La pelirrosa en cambio, a pesar de vestir un vestido blanco simple, lindo para la ocacion, se encontraron con que tenía la cabeza vendada bajo su cabello, la venda se notaba en su frente y ademas tenía vendas similares en los brazos.

- _**Llegaron**__ –sonrió feliz la pelirrosa, había hecho la cena y puesto los platos como un simple deseo de cumpleaños, a esa edad un niño pedía juguetes y regalos para su cumpleaños, pero ella no, su deseo había sido ver de nuevo a su familia reunida, sentada en la mesa con ella, aunque fuese solo ese día y su deseo se había hecho realidad-_

- _**Sakura… ¿Qué te paso?**__ –pregunto alarmado Juugo quien fue el primero en reaccionar y acercarse a la pequeña pelirrosa, comenzando a quitar la venda de su brazo derecho solamente para ver las cortadas, se asustaron al ver las vendas, pero las cortadas no eran tan terribles, no dejaban de ser preocupantes, pero al menos ya estaban sanando-_

- _**Solo… un accidente**__ –sonrió con algo de nervios Sakura desviando la mirada a otro lado, no le hacía gracia alguna decir que la causante había sido su madre, que las cortadas de sus brazos eran porque los usaba de escudo cuando esta le golpeaba y que en la espalda tenia marcas de correazos, si, correas, porque el incidente de la botella no había sido el único-_

- _**Con vidrios, estas cortadas son de vidrios**__ –acuso de inmediato Juugo, de entre todas las cosas que había estudiado, sabía que quería estudiar algo relacionado a la medicina, aprender la diferencia entre la cortada de vidrio y de un cuchillo era básico-_

- _**Sakura**__ –llamo su atención el pelirrojo mayor, mirándole con reproche, de cualquier niño podía aceptar la versión de un accidente, pero no de Sakura, ella era demasiado buena y precavida para todo, lo comprobó muchas veces cuando la vio manejando cuchillos, cosas corto punzantes e incluso cosas hirviendo-_

Los ojos de Sakura miraron directo a los de su hermano, no le gustaba la mirada de reproche de este, ya se sentía mal por lo vivido con su madre hacia unos meses que fue el primero de los incidentes, ya tenía mucha pena en el alma y miedo como para que ahora Sasori le reprochara y luego se marchara de nuevo.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Sakura quien se echo a llorar como la niña de _seis__ años que era, esa que había aguantado más que todos en esa casa del infierno sin apoyo ni ayuda y que aun así seguía allí, esperándoles con la cena echa solamente para que ellos volvieran._

Algo en el corazón del mayor se rompió en ese momento, acudió a pasos largos hasta donde estaba Sakura y nuevamente la atrajo a él con todas sus fuerzas mientras esta se apretaba a él llorando más y mas. En aquel instante, sus puños se apretaron con tanta fuerza e impotencia que incluso lágrimas de rabia salían de sus ojos.

¿Qué le había pasado a Sakura?, ¿Qué su madre no la vigilaba?, ¿Dónde estaba su madre cuando aquello le paso?, peor aun, tenia dudas si ella habia tenido algo que ver o no en ese "accidente", como Sakura le llamo_._

¿_Dónde estuvo él?, no habia ayudado a Sakura en nada, era el mayor, él deberia cuidarlos, él y solamente él era el responsable de ellos, se llenaba a si mismo diciéndose que sus hermanos lo eran todo para él y sin embargo, si no fuera porque todos se reunieron en esa fecha, no sabria de ninguno de ellos desde hace semanas._

Su madre le escucharía, quisiera o no

Escucharía sus últimas palabras antes de aquel desagradable suceso

.

.

.

La noticia de aquella mañana le dejo fría, tanto que ni siquiera podía beber tranquila. Tuvo que salir de nuevo de su casa para poder estar sola, no queria ver a sus pequeños, no queria ver a su pequeña de cabello rosa, no podía mirarla estando en sus cabales, menos sabiendo lo que le había hecho, menos sabiendo que aquellas heridas que le ocasionaba a veces apenas si estaban sanando, no quería ocasionarle otras nuevas.

Aquel golpe con la botella solo habia sido el primero de muchos episodios, en los cuales a veces se dirigia directamente a Sakura y en las otras esta se interponia entre Moegui y ella. Cuando algo de conciencia volvia a ella y lo recordaba se asustaba de si misma, se asqueba de su persona, no podia permitirse estar cerca de sus pequeñas estando bebida, tenia miedo de hacer algo mas que solo golpearlas o herirlas levemente, tenia miedo que un dia por estar tan ebria como solia estarlo llegara a lastimar en serio a sus hijas, a sus hijos, a sus pequeños.

Sasori le desperto, le critico y prácticamente le había echado de su propia casa con justa razón, pero ella como su madre y la dueña de esa casa tenía todo el poder de decisión sobre la mima, y a pesar de no haberse ido como prácticamente Sasori se lo había impuesto, ella misma sabia que no podía permanecer ya la mayor parte del día en aquella casa, le hacía daño a sus hijos, y ahora que Sasori y Juugo estaban allí la mayor parte del día ellos habían tenido que muchas veces pararla cuando estando ebria volvía a intentar agredir a las pequeñas.

Aquella había sido la razon por la que se colaba a esa casa, su antigua casa, donde con su esposo se juraron amor eterno, ese amor que solo la muerte podía separar.

Y lo había logrado

No debió contestar el telefono esa mañana, no, era una broma sádica del destino, su marido no se habia ido preso, ella no estaba enferma. Despertaría de un momento a otro agitada en su cama como si todo lo vivido el ultimo año fuera una pesadilla, Kizashi la despertaría para que le hiciera el desayuno e irse a trabajar, sus pequeños tomarían su desayuno y se irian a la escuela, Sakura le pediria ayudarle en la cocina y ella solo la pondría a revolver sopa. Todo volveria a ser como antes, no era posible que todo lo que ahora estaba viviendo estuviera pasando.

No era posible que Kizashi hubiera muerto dentro de la prisión, lejos de ella, de su familia, solo por haber intentado ayudarle.

Solo por haber hecho "lo que sea" por ella y pagar así las consecuencias

Ya no estaba en si, el alcohol no hacia efecto, perdio la cuenta de cuantas botellas y latas de cerveza habia bebido esa mañana. Se acerco tambaleante a aquel piano, el unico mueble que habia logrado meter en aquella mansion solo para poder tocar lugubres melodías representando su ánimo.

Sus lagrimas no dejaban de salir, le dolia el pecho mas de lo que cualquier parte del cuepro le hubiera dolido por culpa de la enfermedad maldita, no era justo, ¡Simplemente no lo era!

Subió su mirada a aquel pentagrama, las partituras que ella había compuesto como melodia de amor para su marido. Tragando saliva las tomo y comenzó a cambiar las notas, ya no habia vuelta atrás, estaba decidido, ese mal debería acabar, tenía que ponerle fin a la situacion insostenible de su familia, tenia que ver a su marido aunque fuese una vez mas y besarlo, agradeciendole por haber hecho "lo que fuera" ella y decirle que ella también haría "lo que fuera" por su familia y sus hijos.

No deseaba verlos más sufrir, no deseaba verlos mas llorar, no deseaba hacerles más daño y solo habia una manera de hacer todo aquello junto, había tomado una decisión, quizá la más cobarde, pero la había tomado.

Aquella situación terminaba allí

.

.

.

Las velas estaban encendidas, los trajes de negro abundaban, aquello le daba asco, todas esas personas lloraban para aparentar, ninguno de ellos sintió realmente en carne propia el sufrimiento de aquella mujer, es más, era un hecho que incluso los hijos de aquella mujer encerrada en el ataud podian llegar a entenderlo, no del todo claro, pero lo hacían.

La más afectada, sin duda alguna, era la pequeña pelirrosa. Esta no se podía ni siquiera mantener en pie sola, estaba pálida, ida, en cualquier momento se volvería a desmayar. Moegui no estaba en sus brazos, Juugo la tenia, en la condición actual de Sakura ni siquiera ella podía con su existencia, Sasori estaba agachado, abrazándola por la espalda para que esta se mantuviera en pie. Todos sus hermanos estaban preocupados por ella, despues de lo que habia visto era lo mas lógico estar así.

Los más preocupados sin embargo eran Sasori, quien hacía ya tiempo había comenzado a sobreproteger a Sakura y a actuar como padre de la familia, apoyandose en que ella tomaba el rol de la madre, como si una pareja real fueran, y Gaara, quien fue el que precisamente había encontrado junto con Sakura a su madre.

Ambos parecían idos, Gaara estaba sentado en una silla que la propia Karin le habia conseguido para que pudiera estar cerca del ataúd, mas este miraba a la nada o de vez en cuando a la pequeña pelirrosa, a quien en un principio Sasori tenía en brazos y luego, como Sakura ya estaba bastante grandecita, tuvo que dejarla en el suelo y ayudarla a sujetarse en pie, porque tenia miedo de que si la soltaba se cayera al suelo desmayada.

La noticia fatal apenas habia llegado a sus oídos, su madre no les habia dicho nada antes de avandonarles. Su padre había muerto en rencillas internas de la cárcel, murió con una bala que ni siquiera iba dirigida a él y a él le toco recibirla.

Su madre no lo había aguantado, en el fondo amaba a su marido con todo su ser, la existencia de este era lo único que la mantenia con vida, apenas, pero lo hacía, sin esa luz su madre quedo sin esperanza alguna, tomando la mas drástica de las decisiones, estaría con él, en la vida o en la muerte.

Y fue así como todo acabo, sin que jamás supieran el origen de todo, llevandose el secreto a la tumba con la ayuda de una soga al cuello.  


OoOoOoO

_El ignorante es siempre feliz_

Cuanta verdad había en aquella frase. Sakura lo entendió en el momento que Sasuke le habia leido aquel mensaje oculto en notas en esa partitura. Había llorado todo el resto de la mañana siendo abrazada por el azabache, quien se dio el tiempo de ir a dejarla a su casa para luego partir a la de él antes de que volvieran a cerrar el metro.

La tormenta de nuevo había azotado, todo el día estuvieron atrapados en sus casas, ahora estaban todos los hermanos en ella. Todos habían notado extraña a Sakura quien se había quedado callada cuendo le preguntaron que le pasaba y lejos de decirles o de negarles nada, solo les había respondido que mas rato hablaría con ellos.

Ese mas rato, era ahora, en ese momento, a las tres de la mañana, con plena tormenta, les habia convocado, pero no estaban todos, faltaba Moegui, a su juicio ella no debía saber aquello aun, seria sobrecargarla de pensamientos de culpa, tristeza y otras sensaciones como la impotencia, ella no merecía eso, no había escogido nada y cuando creciera un poco mas se lo harian saber, no de golpe como ellos se habían enterado, pero algún día se lo dirían.

La mejor muestra del golpe de información era ver a Sasori temblando, a punto de desmayarse. Sakura le habia pasado primero a él las partituras, él iba a decidir si se lo leia a sus hermanos, puesto que el mensaje era para él, sin embargo luego de leer quedo palido, en blanco, no pensaba, no se movia, asi que Sakura fue quien tomo finalmente la decisión y leyo el mensaje en voz alta a sus hermanos.

Todos quedaron igual, entendían por completo la actitud de Sasori, incluso se asombraron de cómo Sakura pudo fingir tranquilidad todo el día siendo que ahora todos estaban llorando.

Sasori apretaba los puños, lloraba en silencio, su rostro estaba palido pero su cabello cubria sus ojos. Juugo estaba echado para atrás, tenía una mano sobre sus ojos mordiendose los labios para no llorar, sabian que no podían hacer ruido, Moegui aun seguia durmiendo y si les veia en ese momento no sabrían que decirle que pasaba.

Karin tenía una mano en su boca y en su otra mano sus lentes, lloraba a mares mientras el cuerpo le temblaba notoriamente. Gaara por su lado estaba paralizado, también estaba llorando, no ocultaba su rostro, no procesaba como hacerlo, no podia moverse, no podia pensar, al igual que a todos les pasaba, a todos se les venía las imágenes de aquellos duros días, pero mas que nada en la mente del pelirrojo aun estaba gravada la última imagen de su madre cuando la encontraron él y Sakura.

- **Cáncer** –logro por fin auricular una palabra el pelirrojo mayor apretando mas sus puños, tanto que sus uñas hicieron sangrar sus manos-

- **Estaba enferma** –afirmo Sakura quien era la más tranquila de los hermanos, no quitaba que estuviera llorando, pero al menos había tenido el apoyo de Sasuke durante toda la mañana y había tenido toda la tarde para darle vueltas al asunto-__

Precisamente, Mebuki estaba enferma, el motivo por el cual dejo aquel mensaje era hacerles saber la verdad, tarde o temprano, y que no odiaran a su padre.__

Ambos se amaban, lo suficiente como para morir juntos, no separados como había sucedido. Kizashi había protagonizado la estafa, había participado en trafico ilícito de muchas cosas, todo con tal de haber juntado los doscientos millones que les pedían para curar a su esposa.__

Terapia, gastos médicos, hospitalización, operaciones, medicamentos, controles, examenes, consultas medicas de diferentes especialidades, etc. Esos eran los gastos médicos que debían pagar, ascendiendo a la suma exorbitante de doscientos millones, vale sabian que su situación anterior era envidiable, pero no eran magnates para sacar tal cantidad de bajo de las piedras o de la noche a la mañana, ellos mejor que nadie sabían el valor del dinero si a duras penas llevaban algo juntado para pagar los setenta millones que tenían que pagar si querían recuperar la casa donde la noche anterior estaban Sasuke y Sakura.__

Doscientos, era mucho, un tratamiento normal para el cáncer no era tan costoso, pero se agravo, considerablemente. No lo sabían, Mebuki había tenido cáncer varios años y jamas lo detectaron, se habían dado cuenta apenas cuando cumplió los cuatro meses de embarazo de su ultima hija, de Moegui.__

Ya estaba avanzada, debían comenzar el tratamiento de inmediato si querían tener éxito, pero hacerlo significaba un aborto espontaneo y Mebuki prefirió a su hija por sobre su tratamiento. Cuando Moegui nació ya era tarde, el cáncer se había ramificado mucho por todo su cuerpo, no había vuelta atrás, la operación no sanaría su cáncer pero si le daría mas esperanza de vida.__

No lo lograron, producto de intentarlo su padre fue preso. Con el poco dinero que les había quedado su madre no podía ni optar a comprar sus medicamentos, como allí expresaba, era más barato comprar botellas de alcohol para aplacar el dolor.__

La culpa era que ninguno estuvo para apoyarla, no pudieron estarlo porque eran ignorantes de la situación, pero sin duda hubieran podido hacer mas acompañándola que dejándola a la deriva como lo hicieron, incluso con Sakura pudieron haber hecho más de lo que hicieron.__

Y la noticia de la muerte de Kizashi fue la derrota, perdió toda esperanza, encima de todo solo les estaba haciendo sufrir, no era justo. De todas formas iba a morir, asi que decidio tan solo adelantar aquel fatal resultado. No sabían porque lo hizo en la casa que ahora habitaban y no en la anterior donde pasaba sus penas, quizá era porque estaba ebria, pero decidió colgarse del techo en su cuarto ella misma, en esa casa, no contando con que quien le encontraría seria nada más ni nada menos que la pequeña pelirrosa acompañada del pelirrojo menor.__

Con ello ciertamente habían cerrado un circulo de su vida, habian podido progresar gracias a ello, salir adelante, y sin duda alguna ahora por ultimo sabían que su madre les amaba, hasta el último les amo así como su padre, aquello no hacía más que aumentar el dolor dentro del pecho de todos. Amaban a sus padres, tanto que aun resentían la ausencia de ambos.

_Pero ya no estaban, la vida seguía y ellos también debieron salir adelante_

_**Las aves solo están de paso**___

_**Los nidos quedan vacios tarde o temprano**___

Aquella nota final estaba dirigida a Sasori, su madre se lo había explicado todo a él, porque era el mayor, porque era el único que tuvo las agallas de enfrentarla y de mandarla a la mierda, al carajo, al demonio y a cuanta parte existía. Se lo merecía, allí lo decía, y por ello sabía que era capaz de cuidar a sus hermanos. Lamentaba el hecho de dejarle aquella responsabilidad a un muchacho que apenas había cumplido los quince años, pero sabía que él podría protegerlos, salir adelante y por sobre todo, sabía que tendría una pequeña ayuda, esto refiriéndose a Sakura.__

No decía más que esas explicaciones y una despedida. No entendian como despues de tanto tiempo recien se venían a enterar de aquello, diez años habian tenido que pasar para saber la verdad y aquellos años lejos de disminuir el dolor, solo lo agrandaban.__

Todos concordaban en lo mismo, Sasori había cumplido lo que su madre deseaba, los había cuidado y protegido, mantenido, asumió el rol del padre y tuvo la ayuda de Sakura quien había asumido el rol de la madre.__

Ya esta, habían sido presos de las sombras del pasado durante tanto tiempo que sin duda saber aquello, a parte de la tristeza, les era un alivio, como si aquella cargada atmosfera por fin se liberara. Ya no tenían que ser aquellos niños que debían ser cuidados, eran adultos, la mayoria de ellos ya lo eran.__

En ese momento, a pesar de las lagrimas, sabían que estaban juntos y que no había nada de qué preocuparse, solo debían darle tiempo al tiempo para poder sanar aquella herida que siempre habían tenido en sus corazones y declararse así mismos verdaderos adultos, después de todo, lo que no mata los fortalece, si saber aquello no los había matado y no había roto sus lazos, los había hecho más fuertes, tanto individual como grupalmente.__

_**Los pájaros extienden sus alas para volar en parvadas**__  
_

Y como último de los tip's, ahora estaban más acompañados que nunca. En aquel entonces debieron superar todo ellos solos, como hermanos, solo ese selecto grupo de cinco personas, seis si contaban a Moegui, pero era muy pequeña para darse cuenta de todo.__

Ahora no estaban solos, Sasori tenía a su mujercita, la cual según Sakura habia sacado turno largo. Juugo tenia a su recién novia Tayuya, aquella tormenta había hecho milagros, era mejor eso a permanecer aburridos toda la noche anterior solo en silencio. Juugo, el era maduro, más que todos los hermanos, podía cuidarse solo y también podía estar acompañado, porque en una charla que le escucho sostenía a través de su celular, trato a cierta "chica" la cual ella supo enseguida era Tayuya, de manera sumamente amorosa y despidiéndose con un "besos" cosas que jamás había sucedido con Juugo y sinceramente, más que perturbarse, le hizo sonreír. Gaara podía apoyarse en Matsuri, ella era un amor, Sakura confiaba plenamente en que jamás dejaría solo a su hermano, situación que le tranquilizaba de sobremanera. Karin, bueno, Karin era Karin, sin duda le encanto la idea de que tuviera un novio definitivo, incluso tenía entre sus planes traerlo a casa para presentarlo, jamás lo había hecho y sin duda aquel también era un paso importante para ella. Por Moegui, estaba algo más preocupada, esconderle cosas jamás le había sido fácil, pero no era tan madura como ellos, sus hermanos y ella tuvieron que madurar rápido, Karin era una rara excepción a la regla, pero todos maduraron antes de lo normal para llevar la situación insostenible, en cambio la menor de ellos lo hacía a un ritmo normal, como lo habían planeado, y estaba segura que cuando le dijesen todo no estaría sola, ya fuese Watase u otro, confiaban en que su hermanita elegiría bien.

_No, ahora ninguno estaba solo_

_**Las aves hacen sus nidos de a parejas**_


	29. Doloroso

Aquella tormenta por fin había terminado, suponiéndose que sería la última de aquel invierno. El sol de marzo por fin comenzaba a calentar algo y la vida de todas las personas en Tokio volvía a la normalidad.

Aunque claro, para cierta pelirrosa la palabra _"normalidad"_ no es lo mismo que para cualquier persona.

- **¡Zorra de dos patas! ¡Devuélveme mi celular!** –el grito de furia de Sakura se había escuchado prácticamente en toda la avenida cuando su querida hermana de cabello rojo de nuevo salió corriendo con su celular rosa, dejando tras de sí solo una nube de polvo-

_Allí estaba la prueba de ello_

- **Relájate, ¿Quieres?, deberías estar acostumbrada a esto** -rodó los ojos Sasuke al repetir esa escena como por milésima vez desde que habían comenzado a ser novios, cada que se separaban en esa esquina Sakura le gritaba algo a Karin, tampoco era inusual que sin desearlo la pelirroja se llevara el celular de su hermana-

- **¡Me las va a pagar!** –volvió a exclamar con enojo Sakura haciendo que su novio bufara ya sin paciencia y comenzara a caminar solo, a paso lento esperando a que Sakura le alcanzara, pero solo al fin y al cabo- **¡Espérame!** –se escucho nuevamente la voz de Sakura en gran parte de la calle cuando salió corriendo tras Sasuke quien detuvo su paso y esta se colgó de su brazo-

Soltó un tremendo suspiro, ya no le extrañaba que Sakura gritara así, tampoco le incomodaba ya el hecho de que se colgara a su brazo, le encantaba aquella acción.

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección al hospital, alguna vez en su vida tenía que volver a llevar a Sakura, con los últimos acontecimientos no había podido estar mucho con ella, y las sesiones de estudio para los examenes no contaban en lo absoluto ya que eran en grupo.

No pudo dar un solo paso cuando Sakura se detuvo de golpe. Desvió su mirada hasta ella y ella también la tenia desviada en un lugar fijo. Aquel camino para ellos era muy recurrente, aquel juego no era nada nuevo a la vista. Este consistía en agarrar peluches con una pinza que debes controlar y ligrar sacar el peluche como premio. Usualmente pasaban de largo sin prestar atención alguna a ese juego, pero hoy era diferente, hoy si llamo la atención de aquellos verdes ojos.

Dentro de aquella maquina habían peliches nuevos, podía reconocerlo, y también reconoció enseguida porque la pelirrosa se había quedado quieta mirando aquellos peluches.

Se soltó del agarre de Sakura y soltó un leve suspiro, no entendía porque no le molestaba en lo absoluto mimar o consentir a Sakura, sin embargo eso hacía y lo volvería a hacer.

Al pararse frente aquel juego, deposito una moneda y comenzó a usar aquella pinza para agarrar lo que justamente Sakura se había quedado mirando, asombrándole a ella el hecho de que Sasuke pudiera leer de esa manera sus pensamientos.

No le costó mucho atraparlo, eso la asombro mas, ya que ella pasaria casi todo el dia y gastando toda su mesada en aquella estúpida maquina del demonio donde estaban siempre arregladas para que nunca ganaras nada, en cambio Sasuke lo saco como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

Parpadeo un par de veces cuando Sasuke coloco frente a ella aquel peluche tan deseado. Era un conejo, de color rosa, uno que ella reconocía demasiado bien, no sabía cuántos de ellos se hubieran fabricado y estaba segura que ese no era el suyo.

Pero ahora sí lo era

- **Lunita** –dejo escapar de su boca la pelirrosa quien abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a aquella coneja de color rosa que tan bien le recordaba a su niñez, incluso podía sentir el aroma de su casa si cerraba los ojos y dejaba volar su imaginación mientras abrazaba al peluche-

- _***Sabes conejito, quisiera estar en tu lugar***_ -pensó con un tic nervioso en su ceja Sasuke quien jamás se imagino deseando cambiar de lugares con algo, mucho menos con un conejo de peluche rosado, aunque bien valdría la pena ya que hasta envidia le sentía por él como Sakura abrazaba con tantas ganas y cariño a ese conejo-

- **Gracias, gracias, gracias** –repetía la pelirrosa quien refregaba su mejilla contra el peluche en símbolo de adoración por él, a pesar de que aquel conejo lo tenía entre sus recuerdos de niñez, no recordaba exactamente cuando se lo habían dado, pero ahora era diferente, sabia cuando se lo habían regalado y que fue precisamente Sasuke quien se lo dio-

_Y luego de la envidia, a Sasuke le toco ser un conejo abrazado por su novia en plena calle_

OoOoOoO

La risa de aquella mujer de cabellos negros estaba en total descontrol, tanto que la maquina que tenia conectada a ella con los pitidos de su corazón estaba igual de descontrolada.

Ambos estaban pálidos, intentando calmarla, sabían bien que hacerla reír así hacia que su corazón se esforzara en gran medida, y aunque la idea era alegrarla, no pensaban que reiría de esa forma.

Y es que… ¿Cómo no reírse?, ¡Estaba completamente feliz!, al momento que Sakura llego abrazando ese conejo como si fuese un bebe y luego que le contara que Sasuke se lo había dado, era lo más lindo y tierno que alguna vez había escuchado de Sasuke. Su bebe era frío y serio y por eso le hacía gracia encontrarse con que tenía un lado tierno.

Su risa disminuyo intentando por todos los medios respirar, hacia tanto que no reía así que estaba segura que no lo volvería a hacer muy amenudo. Los rostros de los muchachos por fin tomaron color al sentir la máquina de pulso volver a su normalidad.

- **¡Mikoto-san! ¡No me haga pasar estos sustos!** –reclamo la pelirrosa con un infantil puchero en su rostro, miren que ella preocupada por la salud de su suegra y en cambio ella les pone los nervios de punta-

- **Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento** –se disculpaba Mikoto entre risas, no podía contenerlas de todo, respiraba hondo solamente para volver a reírse, sabía que no debía hacerlo así, pero de todas formas no podía controlarlo, hacia tanto que algo no le hacía gracia que casi olvidaba lo que era reír a destajo-

- **Hmp, llamare a un médico para que te revise, lo que menos quiero es causarte secuelas** –aviso Sasuke con un tic nervioso en su ceja y el rostro rojo de vergüenza y algo de frustración pues precisamente tenía que ser su madre la que le había rebajado a "baboso enamorado"-

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, ambas se miraron riendo divertidas por un segundo, al siguiente Sakura ya estaba sentada al lado de Mikoto como cualquier chica que se sienta con una amiga para tener una charla y chismear sobre medio mundo. Ya se hacía frecuente esos espacios de tiempo donde Sasuke por cualquier cosa salía y ella hablaban de mujer a mujer, amiga a amiga, sin problema alguno, Mikoto esperaba con ansiedad los días que Sakura fuera a verle para poder conversar con alguien que no fueran sus hijos y Sakura también le gustaba ir porque podia conversar cosas que abiertamente no podía con sus amigas porque si lo hacía media galaxia se enteraría.

- **No me imagino a Sasuke regalándote algo, con suerte me regalaba algo a mí en mi cumpleaños, debo decir que en ese sentido fue siempre muy poco atento con toda persona a la que conocía** –reconoció cruzada de brazos Mikoto mientras negaba con la cabeza, a veces se reclamaba a ella misma el haberle podido enseñar tan _"pocos modales"_ a su querido hijo menor, aunque parece que sus hombrecitos lo llevaban en la sangre-

- **¿De verdad?, pero si siempre Sasuke-kun se ha demostrado muy atento conmigo** –se sorprendió Sakura al escuchar aquello de la propia boca de Mikoto, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, la actitud de Sasuke para con el resto de las personas existentes del mundo no era la más amigable que haya visto en alguien-

- **No llego a imaginármelo, es decir, no puedo imaginármelo de novio** –expreso divertida la madre de Sasuke, lo había tenido en su vientre, lo había visto nacer, usar pañales e ir por primera vez a la escuela, a decir verdad aun le costaba ver la imagen de su hijo menor como ya todo un hombre que tiene a una novia a su lado-

- **Pensé que Sasuke-kun ya había tenido novias** –afirmo con cautela Sakura, no sabía si estaba metiendo o no la pata, Sasuke le había comentado aquello pero jamás le comento lo que su madre pensara de sus anteriores novias-

- **Claro que las tuvo, pero nunca me presento a ninguna, tu eres la primera oficial** –sonrió feliz Mikoto ante la cara casi desorbitada de Sakura, era feliz porque la primera novia que Sasuke se atrevió a presentarle fuera ella, una chica que le adoraba mas allá de lo comprensible, que hacia todo por él en cuanto estuviera a su alcance, alguien tan dulce como ella-

- **¿La primera?** –se asombro completamente Sakura, de primera por saber que Mikoto sabía que Sasuke había tenido novias, aunque eso se lo dejaba a la lógica del sexto sentido que toda madre tiene y del cual ella carecía muy a su pesar pues ni siquiera supo cuando Moegui tuvo novio, por otro lado, se alegro mucho de saber que Sasuke solo le había presentado a ella, eso era especial, más que especial para ella-

- **En ese sentido, tu le llevas ventaja, ya que antes tuviste a un novio **–bromeo enseguida Mikoto picando la frente de la pelirrosa con un dedo, colocando la sonrisa más divertida de todo el mundo y dejando el rostro de Sakura mas rojo que el cabello de sus hermanos por saber que _"ella llevaba ventaja"_ en algo con respecto a la relación con Sasuke-

- **N-no, esa vez le dije que había sido una farsa** –respondió nerviosamente la pelirrosa quien se rasgo la mejilla con un dedo dándole aun mas apariencia de nervios y de ocultar algo, cosa que a los ojos de Mikoto no paso desapercibido-

- **Farsa o no, salieron oficialmente como novios** –siguió molestando divertida Mikoto a Sakura, siempre le gustaba molestarla y sonrojarla de esa manera tan dulce como la que solo una niña chiquita puede usar-

- **Tenía que ser oficial… sino no serviría** –confeso jugando con sus dedos Sakura, estaba dudando, sabía que había algo mas en sus palabras, los motivos por los cuales debieron hacerlo de esa forma, pero no sabía si sería bueno revelárselo a Mikoto, después de todo ella ahora era su suegra-

- **¿Servir?, un noviazgo no debe servir, debe hacerte feliz** –cambio su semblante completamente la pelinegra al mirar los ojos de Sakura desviándose hacia cualquier lado que no fueran sus ojos, situación que no la vio nada normal en la pelirrosa-

- **Neji me ayudo mucho, fui feliz por ello, pero yo sabía que él no era feliz conmigo ni yo era feliz con él, solo éramos buenos amigos, nada mas** –volvió a afirmar Sakura quien veía a Mikoto a los ojos con un brillo completamente nervioso, las manos le temblaban, sabía que si seguía con el tema iba a recordar cosas dolorosas, que iba a llorar y que se podía arrepentir de lo que antes hubiera decidido-

- **¿Entonces porque hacerse novios?** –pregunto con la mueca de duda Mikoto, sabía que Sakura no era una chica la cual se hiciera novio de cualquiera, menos si no era por amor, pero en sus gestos algo la hacía dudar-

- **Ya le dije que éramos mejores amigos y que él era poco menos que acosado por sus fan's, solo confiaba en mi para la farsa** –se volvió a excusar Sakura, siempre esa había sido la versión oficial para todos, incluso para Hinata y Naruto, para Tenten y para los demás, pero ella sabía muy bien que no era la verdad, y el único ajeno a su familia que lo sabía era el mismo Neji-

- **Siempre lo has hecho ver como que tu le hacias a él el favor, pero y tu, ¿Qué ganabas con eso?** –Dio precisamente en el clavo Mikoto, precisamente en el clavo, llegando a la situación en que Sakura aparto definitivamente su rostro hacia un lado intentando unir palabras para no redondear en el asunto-

- **Ganaba… No ser comprometida** –confeso finalmente la pelirrosa, le debía a Neji todo aquello, por ello era su amigo, se podría decir que tanto o quizás mas que Naruto e Ino, Neji ganaba alejar a sus fan's locas, pero ella, ella ganaba su libertad-

_**El ave dentro de la jaula extiende sus alas en busca de libertad **_

- **¿Comprometida?, ¿A los doce años?, eso ya no se usa Sakura** –hablo casi conmocionada Mikoto, de hecho, de no ser porque recordaba que estaba en un hospital y que no podía alterarse del todo, ya hubiera gritado como loca ante lo que Sakura le comento-

- **Pero los matrimonios por interés si, sobre todo cuando el futuro de tu familia… pende de un hilo** –susurro lo ultimo Sakura a la espera de que las voces y los recuerdos, todo apareciera en su mente nuevamente como una cinta de video-

Con la muerte de su madre, ciertamente cerraron aquel circulo de violencia, sufrimiento y separación, volvieron a unirse, volvieron a ser esa familia que solían ser, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que pendieran de un hilo. Sasori tenía quince, no podía trabajar oficialmente, era un milagro que no les hubieran separado llevándoles a casas de menores donde perfectamente pudieron haber adoptado, separándoles, o dándole la tutela a su tío.

Sasori lo había hecho, él había demostrado madures y cuidado por todos ellos. La emancipación temprana no es algo comun en un muchacho de quince o dieciséis años, pero el se la gano por el hecho de querer cuidarles, de demostrar que eran todo para él, claro, teniendo la ayuda de su padrino quien le cojio bajo su alero al ayudarle con todo el proceso legal, pero su edad, Sasori no podía abandonar la escuela y aun así trabajaba, el dinero escaseaba y no tenian la ayuda de nadie.

_Entonces en aquella ocasión estaban sumergidos en la oscuridad, todos juntos, no necesitaban a nadie, ellos solos se bastaban_

- **La responsabilidad nos hace retraer nuestras emociones, las cargas sobre nuestros hombros nos hace querer sonreír para aparentar que estamos bien, y las apariencias hacen que no podamos hablar con alguien** –recito Mikoto, aunque parecían frases sacadas de un libro, realmente no lo eran, era frases que ella había formulado sobre su propia vida, y que al parecer también llegaban a adaptarse a la situación de la pelirrosa-

- **Cuando mi padre murió, supimos de muchas deudas y de muchos fraudes, lo perdimos todo, un tío llamado Orochimaru pago las deudas y se hizo de mucho de los bienes de mi padre los cuales se fueron a remate, entre ellos la mansión donde vivíamos** –explico la situación vivida, en ese entonces ella no sabía nada de aquello, con el tiempo cuando fue tomando más conciencia de lo que era legal e ilícito el mismo Sasori le había explicado muchas cosas, sobre todo cuando cumplió los doce años-

-** ¿En la que se refugiaron el otro dia?** –pregunto Mikoto quien ya estaba al tanto de donde habían pasado la tormenta los muchachos, como no si el mismo Sasori estuvo despotricando amenazas contra el menor de sus hijos por el hecho de que estaban refugiados juntos-

- **Las propiedades no nos importaban, pero si la mansión, era nuestro hogar, nuestra casa, así que Sasori unos años después le dijo que se la vendiera, mi tío accedió, pero el precio que le coloco fue casi una venganza por la vergüenza que nuestro padre había hecho pasar a su familia** –menciono con cierto odio en el cuerpo la pelirrosa, en un principio estaba de acuerdo con que había sido una vergüenza para su familia, pero ahora no, no cuando sabían el motivo del porque su padre lo había hecho, su padre jamás dejo de lado su familia, y por ello pago el precio-

- **¿Cuánto les pidió?** –pregunto intentando hacer cambiar el semblante de Sakura, aunque el cambio de tema pareció que encendió los ojos de la pelirrosa quien ahora tenía los ojos casi rojos de pura rabia contenida-

- **Cien millones** –contesto cortante, mirando el semblante pálido de la pelinegra quien había quedado con la boca completamente abierta ante lo dicho por esa cuantiosa cantidad de dinero- **es impagable, hasta ese momento Sasori con suerte podía mantenernos, ni siquiera tenía aun la mayoría de edad, no le darían un crédito ni mucho menos un trabajo bien remunerado** –dejo de apretar los puños al segundo de recordar como Sasori había llegado ese día a la casa, cabizbajo y con la rabia a flor de piel, la impotencia y la frustración que luego todos sintieron cuando el pelirrojo delato la cantidad pedida por su tío, dejándole sin esperanzas-

- **Y quiso comprometerte con alguno de sus hijos a cambio de devolverles la casa** –quiso afirmar con confianza Mikoto habiendo entendido completa la historia, pero su sorpresa fue ver negar a Sakura con la cabeza, dejándole el asunto nuevamente abierto a cualquier situación inimaginable-

- **Tío Orochimaru murió hace cinco años, y su único hijo heredo toda su fortuna, incluyendo nuestra casa, Sasori no se llevaba del todo mal con él, así que intento hablar con él para que le bajara un poco el precio, después de todo ya en esa época Sasori tenía un trabajo estable y podía haber pedido un crédito para la mansión, mi primo accedió y firmaron un contrato legal de reserva de compra que expiraría en seis años a contar que lo firmaran, pero aun así el precio que puso era mucho, la dejo en setenta millones** –suspiro al pronunciar nuevamente la suma de dinero, cuando hablaba de su familia en aquella época realmente perdía la noción de los ceros en los montos de dinero que estas manejaban, si con suerte ellos podían en aquella época pasar el mes-

- **¡Setenta! ¡Vaya rebaja el muy desgraciado!** –se escandalizo Mikoto sin poder creer que existieran personas tan inhumanas, aunque vale la pena decir que ahora recordaba que ella estaba allí mismo por algo similar, después de todo su marido fue muerto por personas malas en venganza-

- **Pero, en el contrato había otra clausula** –subió el rostro la pelirrosa con una triste y pequeña sonrisa la cual no llegaba a iluminar sus ojos semienrojecidos-

_Entonces en aquella ocasión la luz llego a todos en la familia…_

- **Nos devolvía la casa sin que tuviéramos que pagar un Yen, si yo me comprometía en matrimonio con él** –cerro los ojos dejando escapar ciertas lagrimas de impotencia de sus ojos, se sentía responsable, sabía que llegando el momento ella sería la de la decisión final sobre si aceptaba o no, porque era imposible que de aquí a la fecha pudieran juntar esa exorbitante suma de dinero-

_… Menos a ella_

- **¿Co-como?** –pregunto totalmente descompaginada Mikoto, tanto que sintió como un balde de agua fría le caía encima, como si su corazón se detuviera un segundo solidarizando con el dolor que Sakura expresaba en sus ojos aun sin querer llorar-

- **A él le gusta aparentar clase, y dijo que me veía perfecta para ser su esposa, una chica con gracia y clase que nació en buena cuna, por eso me quería a mí, Karin nunca llamo su atención porque ella era más liberal, en cambio yo, según él, siempre fui más educada y conservadora** –se explico, realmente en un principio le alago mucho como él la describió, pero no se hacía a la idea de casarse, ella también era una chica más moderna, quería estudiar, quería salir de vez en cuando y tener amigos, tener esa vida que por años no tuvo, la sola idea de hacerse esposa de su primo y quedar prisionera de él no le hacía gracia-

- **Pero con doce años… ¿Cuántos años tiene él?** –pregunto de la nada la pelinegra, sabia bastante bien que una condición así no la podía hacer un chico cualquiera, con suerte algo de leyes había aprendido de su marido cuando este trabajaba de juez en Estados Unidos-

- **Tiene veintitrés años, en ese entonces ya tenía dieciocho** –respondió con simpleza la pelirrosa, no tenía demasiadas ganas de recordar a su primo, la sola imagen de ese hipócrita le enfermaba como nadie tenía idea, solo Sasori podía llegar a comprenderla-

- **Es decir, el contrato vence cuando tu cumplas los dieciocho, si no la han comprado para entonces y tú no te comprometes con él, pierden la casa** -saco cuentas la pelinegra, si Sakura le había dicho que tenia doce y ese idiota dieciocho, él era seis años mayor que ella, y el límite para el compromiso era seis años, justo la edad en que Sakura cumplía su mayoría de edad-

- **Mis hermanos me miraron dudando, no querían dejarme, pero sabían que esa sería la única opción de recuperar la casa, hasta hoy en día sigue siendo nuestra única opción, mi primo ha demostrado a través de los años una especie de obsesión conmigo, de no ser por Sasori quizá que hubiera pasado** –se manifestó Sakura con un escalofrió bastante malo avanzando por cada parte de su cuerpo, el cual fue ampliamente notado por Mikoto quien agudizo su vista para ver los gestos de Sakura-

Lo recordaba, esas veces que se quedaba sola en casa haciendo sus labores y que ese se aparecia, hubo una época en que frecuentaba bastante el visitarla. En un principio adoraba a su primo ya que sin importarle la clase social les visitaba, era lo más cercano al resto de su familia que conocía.

Pero las visitas se hicieron más frecuentes y más largas, cambiando completamente el significado, sentia los penetrantes ojos de este sobre ella, y le daba escalofríos. Unas cuantas beses la habia arrinconado de manera sutil pero poco decente insinuándole que se casaría con ella.

Situaciones en las que siempre, por suerte, llegaba Sasori quien en esa epoca aun no entraba a la universidad. Aun tenían un poco arraigado el hecho de pasar mucho fuera de casa confiandole a ella el cuidado de esta, solo Sasori llegaba de vez en cuando a verla cuando no tenia novias de turno y mas de una vez se los encontró así. Supo entonces que había cortado con su novia que le exigía más tiempo y este al no querer dárselo por ir a vigilar que nada le pasara.

Hasta que llego el punto donde Sasori hablo con sus hermanos, exceptuando a Moegui quien apenas tenía ocho años y no entendía del todo la situacion. Quizá era malo aislarla, pero querían que se mantuviera al margen de toda pelea y de toda esa mierda legal por la que peleaban.

Juugo, Karin y Gaara no miraron aquello con buenos ojos, pero bajaron las miradas diciéndole al pelirrojo que era decisión de Sakura, poco menos echándole todo el peso del futuro de la familia encima, y aunque sabían que no le obligarían a sacrificarse por la familia, en realidad eso era lo que todos esperaban que hiciera.

_Excepto uno…_

- **Ellos dijeron que no me obligarían a nada, pero me daban la decisión final a mí, con eso me daban a entender que si no aceptaba no habría otra oportunidad, por lo que iba a aceptar, con el dolor de mi corazón, y Sasori fue quien golpeo la mesa y me lo prohibió** –sonrió con tranquilidad al recordar aquello, pues cuando todos le estaban colocando el peso encima, sin importar si ella decidía si era un _"si"_ o un _"no"_, siempre necesitaría el consentimiento de su hermano si quería formalizar algo antes de sus dieciocho, y Sasori no le había dado permiso, le había quitado el peso de los hombros en aquella ocasión haciéndose responsable de todo lo que sus hermanos luego pudieran reprocharle-

_…El mayor_

- _***Sasori… el hermano mayor protege a su hermanitos, pero hay algo raro en la relación de ellos dos, Sakura se escuda mucho en él y Sasori parece tener ciertos cuidados mucho mas especiales con Sakura***_ -resonó de inmediato Mikoto al notar él como Sakura se expresaba de similar modo de su hermano como el pelirrojo de ella-

Aquella no era una relación normal, en los ojos del pelirrojo, al mencionarse a Sakura, no habia visto ese cariño de hermanos, casi amigos, ni el de un hijo por su madre, habia visto amor casi puro en ellos, un cariño incondicional mas allá de lo razonable. Así mismo en los ojos de Sakura podía ver una confianza tal en su hermano mayor que lo creía imposible, no era una amistad ni una hermandad, era algo más profundo, un cariño que les había unido desde la oscuridad y por la cual había podido ambos sacar adelante a su familia.

_Como la relación de un padre quien se apoya en una madre_

- **Mi primo no estaba conforme, hasta hoy en día quiere el compromiso más que el dinero, y Sasori estaba atado de manos y pies por el estúpido contrato, pero se dio cuenta de una clausula más de él** –recapitulo el tema la pelirrosa despertando de sus cavilaciones mentales a Mikoto a quien se le prendió la ampolleta sobre que podía tratarse esa clausula-

- **Un novio** –soltó de la nada Mikoto haciendo asentir completamente a Sakura, por fin ya todo le iba calzando dentro de la historia y esos trozos sueltos de información quedando encajados-

- **Exacto, si yo tenía novio quedaba nula la clausula del compromiso y aun así la reserva de la casa correría, pero Sasori tenía miedo de que tuviera novio a esa edad donde cualquier cosa te puede pasar** –explico Sakura con una divertida sonrisa recordando lo muy sobre protector que su hermano mayor era para con él, aunque Mikoto enseguida relaciono todo, esos no eran complejos de sobreprotección para con su hermana, ya para esas fechas eran celos en toda la expresión de la palabra-

- **¿Y cómo llegaste a Neji?** –pregunto nuevamente la pelinegra, en si se asombraba al pensar el plan que habían ideado los hermanos Haruno, pero tenia curiosidad del porque Sasori había aceptado aquello sí con suerte aceptaba la "amistad" que Sasuke tenía con Sakura, y era "amistad" porque estaba advertida que si decía una sola palabra toda la herencia seria para Itachi por defunción del menor de sus hijos-

- **Gaara, mi hermano mayor, me presento a Neji cuando estaba en la escuela, eran de grados diferentes, pero se llevaban bien, curiosamente yo era amiga de Hinata, la hermana menor de Neji, y Gaara se fijo que Neji me trataba igual que a Hinata, Gaara se lo dijo a Sasori y formamos la farsa, claro, Sasori siempre estuvo atento con tres ojos sobre mí, a él jamás le gusto que un chico se me acercara demasiado, más que mis hermanos** –informo con una leve risilla por lo expresado al último, Mikoto incluso ya se imaginaba a Sasori espiando a Sakura con binoculares y al sacárselo verle tres ojos en la cara, situación que se le hizo bastante divertida-

- **¿Entonces tu primo aun piensa que Neji es tu novio?** –pregunto algo preocupada Mikoto, no era por nada, pero no quería que su hijo se inmiscuyera en cosas demasiado complicadas para él, sabía de antemano que Sasuke haría cualquier cosa por Sakura mientras fueran novios, y eso a parte de alegrarle, le preocupaba-

- **No lo creo, a pesar de estar en el extranjero, él siempre está al pendiente de noticias nuestras** –se alzo de hombros Sakura, le daba igual si sabia o no que Neji ya no era su novio, aunque lo más probable era que lo supiera, ahora, no estaba segura si sabía que Sasuke era su novio ya que ni siquiera sus hermanos lo sabían aun, bueno, solo Karin lo sabía de su boca, y sus hermanos no sabía si lo sabían o no, con Karin todo era posible-

- **¿Y nunca te planteaste realmente darle una oportunidad?, tal vez no sea tan malo** –intento persuadir con sutileza a Sakura, si realmente ese primo de ella estaba dispuesto a devolverles la casa y asegurarle la vida a Sakura y su familia, si esta se casaba con él, no podía ser del todo malo, o al menos eso pensaba, sino, para que tomarse tantas molestias-

- **En este momento soy novia de Sasuke-kun** –expreso a modo de reproche la pelirrosa, Mikoto era un amor realmente, pero no podía creer que le estuviera diciendo aquello cuando en ese momento su hijo y ella salían-

- **Mi pequeña Sakura** –susurro con ojos tristones la pelinegra tomando ambas manos de Sakura con delicadeza tal que incluso Sakura se dio cuenta, casi como si esta fuera a romperse- **no sabes cuanta alegría me da que ames así a Sasuke y me da mucha alegría ver a Sasuke así de enamorado contigo, pero a pesar de que me alegre, me duele, porque soy su madre y odio verle sufrir y voy a odiarme por hacerte sufrir a ti también, pero Itachi tiene razón, algún día nos iremos, y aun cuando yo también incite a Sasuke el darse una oportunidad aquí, para poder estar contigo, yo no quiero verlos sufrir después** –expreso cabizbaja Mikoto quien sintió como las manos de Sakura apretaban las suyas y unas pequeñas gotas caían sobre la piel de sus manos, gotas tibias y saladas las cuales salían de los ojos de Sakura-

Adoraba a esa chica, Sakura era perfecta, en todos sus sentidos, quisiera poder llevársela con ellos o quedarse con ellos, pero la situación era solo temporal, si alguno se quedaba o iba, no sería lo mismo, la permanencia seria insostenible para cualquiera, el destino les había decidido juntar, dejar que se amaran y luego tener que irse.

Ella podía preocuparse de Sasuke cuando volvieran, ayudarle a reponerse, que rehiciera su vida, el cambio que logro alli en Japón podía mantenerlo después con el tiempo en Estados Unidos si le apoyaba bien, incluso podían mantenerse de amigos gracias a las telecomunicaciones, pero no seria mas que eso, ellos vivían en extremos opuestos del mundo.

En cambio con Sakura era diferente, no podría estar al lado de ella cuando se fueran, no podría apoyarla y lo menos que quería era que quedara destrozada por la ida de Sasuke. No le prohibiria a ninguno que dejaran a sus corazones expresarse, pero tenia que a la vez trabajar aquello con Sakura, prepararla para la partida que algun dia vendría y dejarla mentalmente dispuesta para olvidar a su hijo y que pudiera dejar entrar a alguien más en su corazón.

_Y si tenía la oportunidad de aquello junto a un compromiso que le asegurara la vida, valía la pena incitarla a pensarlo_

- **Se que él ha sido el primer hombre que te enamorado, el primero que te dio un beso y quizá el primero que te hizo mujer** –comento con cierta picardía Mikoto logrando que las mejillas de Sakura se encendieran y que sus ojos brillaran nerviosos a pesar de estar llorando-

- **¿Co-como lo sabe?** –pregunto nerviosa Sakura, si aquella afirmación la había sacado de la boca de Sasori, Sasuke podía irse despidiendo de su descendencia y de su vida definitivamente, aunque se calmo un poco cuando sintió la leve risilla de Mikoto, riendo como si recién lo hubiera descubierto-

- **Lo veo en tus ojos cuando estas a su lado, y lo veo en los de él cuando lo está contigo, el cómo se miran y como les brillan los ojos, y no sabes la pena que me da el tener que separarlos** –bajo la mirada Mikoto al sentirse completamente culpable, de no ser por ella Sasuke jamás habría ido a Tokio y no hubiera conocido a Sakura, de no ser por ella ellos no se habrían enamorado y de no ser por ella ahora no estarían sufriendo por tener que separarse-

- **Mikoto-san…** -quiso hablar Sakura, pero se vio interrumpida por Mikoto quien puso un dedo sobre su boca en son de que guardara silencio y la pelinegra negaba con la cabeza-

- **Me gusta que sean novios, sabes Sakura, estaré eternamente agradecida que tú fueras mi primera nuera y te estaré siempre agradecida que hayas hecho cambiar así a Sasuke, y a pesar de que tal vez hayan hecho el amor y no me opondré puesto que se que son responsables, ese amor es pasajero, se separaran y tendrán que hacer sus vidas después de eso** –prosiguió la pelinegra en su discurso mirando como cada vez el rostro de Saura palidecía y las lagrimas de sus ojos salían mas y mas constantemente-

Sentía la impotencia de aquella mujer expresada a travez de sus debiles manos, entendia que ella queria lo mejor para ambos, pero no podía pedirle aquello en ese momento, a poco mas de un año que cumpliria la mayoría de edad.

- **Date la oportunidad Sakura, cuando Sasuke se vaya, quedaras sola y vacía, si tu primo es bueno, si te quiere tanto como para estar obsesionado contigo, por lo menos inténtalo, dale un beso e intenta ver si aparecen las mismas cosquillitas o algo similar a lo que aparece en tu estomago y en tu vientre cuando es Sasuke el que te besa** –termino Mikoto soltando las manos de Sakura quien se quedo helada, con la mirada perdida entre la nada y los recuerdos como pasando una cinta de video en su cabeza-

_No podía pedirle que se separara de Sasuke en ese momento_

- **Y-yo… yo no puedo amar a otro que no sea Sasuke-kun y… menos… a un ser tan vil como él…** -logro hablar Sakura a quien levemente le convulsionaban los hombros entre las lagrimas solamente para no soltar el llanto que siempre viene acompañado de ellas cuando uno llora-

No, no había punto de comparación entre aquel bastardo de su primo y Sasuke. Él se había transformado en todo para ella en ese momento, pensar en dejarlo ir de un dia para otro era cruel, a pesar de que lo sabía, tenía tiempo para meditar y manejar aquella situación, podría superarlo, o eso creía, pero con su primo era una situación totalmente diferente, ella no quería ser usada como una moneda de cambio a lo estilo aristócrata del siglo pasado, no, ella quería a alguien quien le quisiera por lo que era.

_No por lo que supuestamente valía_

- **¡Sakura!** –expreso preocupada la voz de cierto pelirrojo a quien le cambio la sonrisa de diversión que tenia al entrar acompañado de su amigo, para pasar a la palidez al ver a Sakura llorando así-

- **¡Sasori-nii!** –salió corriendo de la silla Sakura hasta llegar donde su hermano mayor y abrazarlo con toda su fuerza, incluso por el impulso Sasori llego a retroceder dos pasos antes de siquiera poder abrazar a la pelirrosa-

- **¡¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí madre?!** –pregunto casi indignado Itachi quien miraba con acusación en sus ojos a su madre quien desvió su vista con la culpa en los ojos, miren nada que, ellos llegan hablando de lo lindo, con una invitación para que su madre saliera del hospital aquel sábado solamente para ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de la pelirrosa, y ahora se encuentran con que su madre la había hecho llorar quizá porque motivo-

- **No es nada Itachi… solo… estaba descargando algunas de mis penas con Mikoto-san** –explico la pelirrosa mirando al pelilargo sin llegar a soltar a Sasori, es más, fue testigo de cómo Sakura seguía llorando en el pecho de su hermano mientras este suspiraba con cierta resignación-

- **No pasa nada, no llores** -pidió con voz gentil Sasori quien abrazo a Sakura con uno de sus brazos y con el otro le acariciaba la cabeza como a una niña chiquita quien buscaba consuelo de su padre, o en este caso, de su hermano mayor-

- **Siempre vas a estar conmigo, ¿Verdad?, ¿Siempre me vas a proteger?** –pregunto aun llorando Sakura, frente a aquel sujeto que se hacía llamar primo, se sentía desprotegida, casi desnuda por el cómo este le miraba, y Sasori fue el único capaz de hacerla sentir protegida, el único que la podía hacer sentir tranquila, había recordado esa inseguridad al hablar del tema con Mikoto y había recordado cuanto quería a su hermano por siempre cuidarle y defenderle-

_Hermano_

- **Siempre mi pequeño y hermoso cerezo** –consoló el pelirrojo quien deposito un beso suave en la cabeza de Sakura quien seguía llorando abrazada a él-

_Aquella palabra que por mucho tiempo le hizo sufrir_

Mikoto pudo verlo con claridad, y en ese momento fue cuando Itachi quedo palido al ver como Sasori consolaba a Sakura, no como a una hermana, casi como él mismo consolaba a Konan cuando esta lloraba, en sus ojos reflejaba lo reflejaba todo. Miro a su madre quien asintio al entender su mira pregunta a través de sus ojos, quedando más serio de lo que ya antes estaba.

- **¿Dónde está Sasuke?** –le pregunto serio Itachi a Sakura, la no presencia de su hermano en ese momento le molestaba, es decir, cuando Sakura le necesitaba a él, el muy tarado se mandaba a cambiar sin dar señales de vida-

- **Fue a buscar a un médico para que revisara a Mikoto-san** –contesto Sakura levantando el rostro del pecho de Sasori, pero aun así mantuvo la cercanía, no dejaba de abrazar a su hermano ni Sasori dejaba de abrazarla a ella-

- **Se preocupan demasiado** –comento en un suspiro Mikoto al sentir la mirada preocupada de Itachi sobre ella, examinando que estuviera completamente bien y buscando la razón del porque Sasuke tuvo que ir por un médico-

- **Sakura, ¿Podrías ir a buscar a Sasuke?** –pidió de manera suave la voz de Itachi con una sonrisa cálida, a sabiendas de que si no era por voluntad de la propia pelirrosa, Sasori no iba a soltar a Sakura y detecto bien el daño que eso le hacía a su amigo-

Asintió enseguida, no quería hablar, tenia la garganta apretada. Se separo lentamente de Sasori para a pasos normales salir de la habitación y cerrar tras ella la puerta. Todos quedaron al pendiente de que pasaba tras esta porque sintieron solo tres pasos normales y luego como estos se aceleraban en una carrera.

_Sakura se había ido corriendo_

OoOoOoO

Iba bufando por aquel pasillo, ¿Dónde demonios estaba el médico de su madre?, habia ido con las enfermeras y todas estaban ocupadas. Le mandaron a buscar al médico particular de su madre y no lo encontraba, aquel lugar era bastante amplio, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, sobre todo cuando la mayoría de la gente que trabajaba allí vestía igual.

_Rodo los ojos, eso era inútil_

Se dio vuelta de manera apresurada cuando sintió los pasos acelrados de alguien, pensando en que una enfermera o un medico estaban apurados por una emergencia y el debía hacerse a un lado.

_Luego, cayó al suelo_

Solo alcanzo a ver una mota rosada corriendo hasta él dos segundos antes de tirarse encima de él y caer de sentón siento poco menos que partido en dos por la fuerza con que Sakura se apretaba a él.

Sintió luego algo mojado en su pecho, esto le alarmo, y se alarmo más al ver que eran las lágrimas de Sakura las que empapaban su camisa. Jamas la había visto llorar desconsoladamente, la había visto llorar sí, pero siempre era calmada, muchas veces lo hacía con una sonrisa en el rostro y otras, solo eran de emoción, jamás expreso dolor en su llanto exceptuando cuando la vio delirar de fiebre en su casa antes de hacerse novios.

Alzo su mano para tocar su frente y ver si no era de nuevo el caso. Ella levanto su rostro cuando sintio su mano en su frente, y antes de que pudiera decir o asimilar nada, Sakura ya había estampado un beso sobre sus labios.

Quedo con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, luego solo fue cerrando los ojos al dejarse llevar por lo que Sakura hacia. No era un beso profundo ni mucho menos, pero pudo sentir como Sakura le transmitía toda su angustia con aquello.

Al separarse, solo vio el rostro de Sakura unos momentos antes de que de nuevo fuera a esconderse en su pecho, mojando de nuevo su camisa mientras soltaba el llanto más desconsolado que alguna vez le hubiera escuchado. Estaba aturdido, no atino a nada más que a sujetarse con sus brazos para atrás debido a que aun estaba sentado en el suelo y Sakura echada sobre él, llamando incluso la atención de la gente por la escena montada por ellos.

- **Sakura, ¿Qué tienes?** –pregunto algo asustado ya Sasuke por la actitud tan repentina que Sakura había tomado, es decir, la dejo cuando esta estaba poco menos que riendo con su madre y ahora llego corriendo llorando a mares a tirarse sobre él, le besa y luego vuelve a llorar-

- **Tu me amas, ¿Verdad Sasuke-kun?, hasta el dia que tengas que irte no te separaras de mi, ¿Cierto?** –preguntaba Sakura entre el llanto con la voz más entrecortada y desolada que Sasuke pensó jamás escuchar en su vida, tanto que sentía que le dolía el pecho por solo escuchar así a la pelirrosa-

- **No Sakura, no me separare de ti** –respondió Sasuke quien se decidió a por fin abrazar a Sakura, sin importar que todos le vieran, es más, muchas chicas suspiraron embobadas al ver lo dulce que podía ser aquel atractivo muchacho y muchas sentían envidia de la pobre pelirrosa-

- **No quiero que me dejes sola, no aun** –volvió a pedir Sakura sin poder apretarse más al pecho de Sasuke y negando con la cabeza, con toda la fuerza de su corazón no quería que ese día llegase pronto-

- **Tranquila, eso no va a pasar, no aun… no aun…** -consoló Sasuke a la pelirrosa sobándole la espalda en una caricia suave y depositando un beso en la frente de esta con sutileza, no entendía del todo el motivo de la tristeza de Sakura, pero si estaba en él hacer algo para calmarla lo haría-

_De la misma forma_

Estaba seguro que si se pudieran escuchar los corazones rotos, el de su amigo habria hecho que todo el hospital saliera corriendo. Si Itachi veía el rostro paralizado del pelirrojo, sus ojos casi se salían de la impresión por ver a Sakura siendo abrazada de forma tan protectora y sutil por Sasuke.

_¡Si incluso le había dado un beso de la misma forma que él antes para consolarla!_

No podía, sus puños se apretaban tanto que sentía sus uñas clavarse en sus palmas. Tenía que ir y golpearlo, matarlo, castrarlo, ¡Lo que fuese! Pero no podía, era la misma Sakura la que había corrido a él y le había besado, eso demostraba que le quería tanto o más que a él mismo, quizá mas que a él mismo.

_Y eso dolió_

Le dolió en lo mas profundo de su corazón el ver como Sakura buscaba consuelo en otra persona diferente de él, ¡Era su hermano mayor! ¡Demonios! ¡¿Quién era ese aparecido en sus vidas?!

_Era a quien Sakura amaba, se contesto el mismo_

- **Sakura algún día tenia que volar del nido** –soltó en un suspiro Itachi quien les seguía cruzado de brazos con una tierna sonrisa, ver a su hermanito extendiendo sus alas y verlo crecer le hacía enorgullecerse, siempre seria su hermanito, pero ahora ya era todo un hombre-

_Paro en seco, aquella afirmación no le gustaba nada_

- **Le cortare las alas, le pondré esposas en las muñecas y grilletes en sus pies **–hablo con ira Sasori refiriéndose a su propia pequeña hermana, situación que dejo completamente frio a Itachi quien no creía capaz a Sasori de decir lo que estaba diciendo-** No necesitamos a nadie más, con nosotros mismos nos bastamos** –termino la frase dándose vuelta y mirando casi con rabia a Itachi quien se descruzo de brazos y miro con una ceja alzada al pelirrojo casi queriendo descubrir si era el mismo y otra persona-

- **Suena muy poético todo aquello, si fueras su novio al menos, pero no lo eres, eres su hermano** –le restregó en la cara a su amigo, tenía que hacerlo entender que Sakura no era un objeto el cual pudieran cuidar y preservar con ellos para la posteridad y tampoco era una chica con la que él pudiera hacer su vida, porque era su hermana-

- **Soy quien la ha protegido y velado por ella, toda la vida** –se defendió de inmediato Sasori, si, con ello creía que tenía derecho sobre Sakura, era su hermanita, ella jamás le abandonaría, ella misma sabia que nadie jamás la iba a querer y cuidar tanto como él mismo lo había hecho-

- **De la misma forma que ella lo ha hecho con ustedes toda su propia vida** –nuevamente le rebatió Itachi haciendo énfasis en que no solo lo había hecho con Sasori, sino que con todos los hermanos-

No lo creía justo, Sakura ya había estado demasiado tiempo cautiva de su propia vida. No podía negarse que quizá las circunstancias así lo ameritaban, que Sakura lo acepto porque no había otra forma en que sobrevivieran más que apoyándose, pero ella era una niña, estaba en su derecho de no haber hecho nada, así como sus hermanos lo había hecho, pero no, ella escondiendo sus alas se quedo en la jaula, en el nido, solamente para que los demás pudieran en su momento volar con tranquilidad y sin preocupaciones.

En un principio fue el mismo quien se había negado a la relación de Sakura y Sasuke, pero no ahora, no cuando a Sasuke le había servido tanto para cambiar y madurar, no cuando a Sakura le hacía falta alguien quien le quisiera mas allá de por ser una amiga o una hermana, no cuando veía el amor en los ojos de ellos dos, llegando a dudar si podría exigirle luego a Sasuke que se fuera con ellos.

_No, ahora era él quien iba a defender a esos polluelos, se lo merecían_

- **Ustedes mismos se bastan, pero ya no son solo ustedes, tú mismo ahora tienes novia, tus hermanos igual** –aseguro Itachi, después de todo sabia por mano de Sasori que Gaara tenía a su novia, que Juugo también tenía a alguien especial, que Karin era una parrandera y que a la pequeña casi le matan a su novio, era solamente Sakura la que supuestamente estaba sola, y eso no le agradaba nada-

_Esa chica tenía el poder de ganarse a cualquiera con su cálido corazón, el cual ni la soledad pudo oscurecer, ni el dolor_

- **Si de verdad la quieres, no le cortes las alas, deja que las extienda y que vuele, deja que realice sus sueños y que ella sea quien decida a quien querer, protégela, pero no la esposes** –le recomendó Itachi anotando como nota mental seguir sus propios consejos para con Sasuke, pues en ese mismo momento fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermanito ya hacia crecido y que ya era responsable de sus propios actos-

- **¡¿Y tú que sabes de nosotros?!** –pregunto irritado el pelirrojo de tanta palabrería de Itachi, él era el hermano mayor, él era quien toda su adolescencia y hasta ahora había protegido a sus hermanos, ellos estaban a salvo porque él lo cuidaba, jamás les paso algo, menos a Sakura, porque él no lo había permitido, ahora no vendría a aguantar a un casi aparecido, por muy su amigo que fuese, le diera una charla sobre lo que era bueno para su hermanita-

- **Nada, y por eso te puedo decir, que tus palabras para quien no sabe nada, no son lindas, son egoístas, como aquel niño receloso que tiene miedo de perder algo, si fueras su novio entendería que no quisieras perder a la chica de la cual irremediablemente te enamoraste** –le recalco las últimas palabras dejando al pelirrojo con los ojos tan abiertos que incluso parecía que se iban a salir de su rostro en cualquier momento-

Él estaba muy consciente de aquello, pero sabia disimularlo, o al menos podía hacerlo cuando sabía que Sakura no tenía a nadie y que siempre acudiría a él o en su defecto a sus hermanos, porque sus hermanos jamás podrían quitársela. Se asombro ante el hecho de que Itachi lo descubriera, si bien sabia que aquella no era una situación del todo normal no pudo evitarlo.

_Si debía elegir entre Kin y otra mujer, y Sakura, mil veces la elegiría a ella_

_Y esperaba, en algún lugar dentro de él, que Sakura hubiera hecho lo mismo_

- **No es tu novia, es tu hermana, y quieras o no algún día ella se separara de ti para irse y ser feliz, y si realmente la quieres, la dejaras ser feliz y con eso te bastara** –la voz de Itachi nuevamente le atravesó los oídos, lo único que quería en ese momento era estar solo, que ese inútil se callara, o romperle la cara a Sasuke, lo que sucediera primero-

_Que ese mocoso Uchiha ni siquiera se le pusiera en frente, porque el golpe no se lo sacaba nadie_

- **Sasori, yo también soy hermano mayor, y te lo digo de esta manera, al igual que tu, yo también he protegido a Sasuke, he hecho todo lo que está a mi alcance para hacerlo, y si tu vienes y le haces un daño injustificado, en esta ocasión, yo pondré mis puños contra los tuyos, porque en esta ocasión no aguantare que toques a mi hermanito** –amenazo directamente Itachi chocando sus ojos fríos y decididos con los ardiente de en rabia de Sasori, no le importaba si tenía que pelearse a puño limpio con el pelirrojo solamente para proteger a Sasuke, lamentablemente no podía hacer nada por Sakura ya que ella era la hermana de Sasori, pero Sasuke era su responsabilidad y no le pondría ni un solo dedo encima-

_Y encima ahora, ese inútil, no, todos parecían saberlo menos él, aquello le dio más cólera_

- **Piénsalo bien Sasori, porque con esas actitudes también le terminaras haciendo daño a Sakura** –afirmo lo ultimo con el ceño fruncido para luego darle la espalda al pelirrojo e ir donde su madre estaba esperando, sabía que las emociones fuertes no le hacían bien, pero le escucharía, si ella fue la que incito todo esto no tenía derecho a hacer llorar a Sakura-

_Solo el golpe de un puño se escucho chocando contra la pared mientras los labios del pelirrojo se apretaban con impotencia_

OoOoOoO

Ya habían terminado de hacer lo que más les gustaba cuando estaban juntos, no es nada de raro que una pareja de novios tenga sexo desenfrenado acompañado de una copas, lo que si extrañaba era que ahora los dos estaban muy abrazaditos en aquel sofa, desnudos, y viendo televisión de lo lindo, bueno, la televisión estaba encendida pero ninguno estaba prestando atención a ella, ambos se besaban como si intentaran comerse el uno al otro.

El muchacho cambio las posiciones, a su novia no le importa para anda, es mas, se reia divertida ante las cosquillas que este le provocaba.

Se detuvieron al instante frente a cierto sonido, uno que ambos conocían bastante bien. Se sento en el sofá fastidiado, le cortaban la inspiración cuando menos debían, y todo por culpa de un cierto objeto que ni siquiera debería estar allí.

- **¡Maldito celular!** –reclamo Karin buscando aquel celular que sabia no era el suyo, de entre todas sus ropas, hasta que por fin encontró el tan peculiar aparato-

_Un celular rosa_

- **Creo que te tocara otro regaño por parte de tu **_**"mami"**_ –rio Suigetzu quien se sentó en el sofá estando completamente desnudo sin pudor alguno, después de las sesiones de sexo con Karin por tanto tiempo, ya hasta se había acostumbrado a las interrupciones de aquel pequeño celular-

- **Al menos no es una llamada** –suspiro con alivio Karin, ya se hacía a la idea de que Sakura le llamara desde otro teléfono, gritándole como loca que le devolviera su celular y tendría que marcharse y dejar a medias su estancia con Suigetzu-

- **¿Una alarma?** –pregunto con una ceja alzada el chico de cabello blanco quien miraba divertido la expresión de tranquilidad de su novia de cabello rojo-

- **No, un mensaje de tex… to** –cambio de inmediato su expresión de tranquilidad por una de seriedad absoluta, es más, incluso sus ojos destellaban ira descontrolada y su mano apretaba tanto el celular que Suigetzu estaba seguro que por dentro ya estaba hecho añicos-

- **¿Por qué esa cara?** –pregunto preocupado el peliblanco al ver esa reacción poco común en su novia, solo ponía esa cara cuando algo malo relacionado a su hermana pelirrosa trataba, ese semblante único solo lo conoció cuando tuvieron ambos la conversación/discusión/pelea de tema de Hanare con Sakura y realmente no quería volver a conocerle esa faceta a Karin-

- **Nada… no es nada** –aseguro la pelirroja apretando un botón, eliminando aquel mensaje y luego apagando aquel celular rosa con ojos entrecerrados-

Tenia que prepararse sicológicamente para ese sábado, porque lo que alli se celebraría ya no sería el cumpleaños número diecisiete de su pequeña hermana, no ahora sería una pelea furtiva como tal con un solo protagonista, su propio primo, que tenia por nombre...

_"Te veré este sábado con un hermoso regalo mi pequeña Sakura"_

_**… Yakushi Kabuto**_


	30. Limite

Las contadas diecisiete velas estaban en aquel pastel de fresa y crema. Todos estaban alrededor de ella, tanto amigos como familiares, por ello era feliz, se podía notar en sus ojos los cuales reflejaban las llamas de las velas.

Diecisiete años bien vividos, inolvidables, donde había caído a lo más profundo y repuntado hasta la cima de su vida. Donde habían llorado tantas veces que podrían llenar un mar, y había reido tanto que no se explicaba cómo no había muerto de un ataque. Penas y dolores, felicidades y alegrías, todas situaciones diferentes, y en cada una de ellas había un involucrado diferente, podían ser sus hermanos, o podían ser sus amigos.

Junto las manos pidiendo aquellos tres deseos.

El primero de ellos era que algún día no muy lejano poder decirle a todos sus hermanos que tenia novio sin que quisieran salir corriendo tras Sasuke para asesinarlo, o al menos tener cloroformo o alguna pistola cerca para defenderle y darle tiempo de correr por su vida.

El segundo de sus deseos, era algún día poder volver a su casa, adoraba la casa donde ahora vivían, tendría muchos de sus mejores recuerdos, pero sin duda aquella mansión era especial, jamás podría reemplazarse, era única, albergaba toda una historia para ellos, uno de sus sueños y el deseo recurrente de todos sus cumpleaños a la hora de pedir un deseo, era este, volver a su hogar.

Finalmente, pero no menos importante, y aunque sabía que era un deseo en vano que difícilmente se volvería realidad, quería quedarse junto con Sasuke para siempre, que ambos estuvieran juntos toda la vida, no querían separarse de él ni de su familia, Sasuke había pasado a ser su propia vida en ese momento y no queria ni pensar en tener que dejarlo ir aun.

Apago las velitas, todos aplaudieron. No sabía cómo tanta gente estaba en su casa. Sasori habia traído a Kin, desde hacia un tiempo ella visitaba la casa con regularidad, a ella no le molestaba mientras no montaras escenas para mayores de edad, y resulto ser que Kin era un amor de persona, algo agresiva tal vez, pero hacia la combinación perfecta para su hermano mayor, porque con la poca disciplina del orden que este tiene, Kin lo mantenía bien controlado.

Juugo les había dado la sorpresa, Tayuya, a quien conocían desde hacía años, ahora era su novia, bendita tormenta que les azoto porque desde entonces eran novios. Ella también era un amor, aunque dijera malas palabras y fuera bastante prepotente, con los que quería era tan dulce como la miel, y con los que se enfadaba, tan agria como el vinagre.

Matsuri ya no solo estaba alli por ser su amiga, era una felicidad doble tenerla allí como cuñada, Gaara tenía un semblante diferente, las risas de todos aparecieron cuando los divisaron en la escena más melosa que pudieran haber visto de Gaara, porque verle a él dándole una cucharada de helado en la boca a su novia y que esta hiciera lo mismo y Gaara aceptara, aunque fuera a regañadientes, con un tic nervioso en su ojos derecho y el rostro rojo de vergüenza, fue sin duda lo mas cómico del mundo.

Volviendo a la normalidad, había tenido que regañar a Karin por sentarse no muy decentemente sobre Suigetzu en el sofá, usando como excusa el poco espacio que había, pero también habian niños, así que tronando los puños les hizo sentarse bien. En ese momento Suigetzu había conocido, no de la mejor manera, a la tan famosa _"mamá"_ Sakura de la que Karin siempre le hablaba, le había parecido un encanto cuando sus puños no tronaban de forma amenazante.

Moegui, bueno, ella estaba en compañía de Watase, aunque tambien estaban Konohamaru, Hanabi y Udon, solo que agradecía que Watase no se uniera a la competencia de comer ramen en que Konohamaru, Naruto e incluso Kushina-san, se habían puesto a protagonizar, dando finalmente como vencedora a la madre de Naruto, todo mientras Ino bajaba la vista diciendo "soy adoptada" o "no los conozco", escondiéndose tras Sai quien sonreía como siempre al ver a su avergonzada novia, y Minato sonreía nervioso.

Tenten y Neji eran otra cosa, ambos conversaban apaciblemente tomando un refresco. Neji era más educado, aun así se daba la libertad de distenderse un poco en ese ambiente ya que para suerte de él, de Hinata y de Naruto, Hiashi había decidido no ir. Era bien sabido por todos que su padre era bastante clasista, y a pesar de llevarse bastante bien con la familia Haruno, que a él le vieran en esos barrios _"medios"_ era algo inimaginable para su presencia. Lo que resulto mejor, ya que si se enteraba que Naruto salía con su hija, le iría peor que con Neji, y el ojiperla también se había beneficiado ya que aun no hablaba con su padre de su noviazgo con Tenten, tendría que hacerlo en algún momento, pero sabía que su padre no miraría con buenos ojos a su novia.

Temari hablaba y le hablaba a Shikamaru quien solo asentía o se rascaba la cabeza de vez en cuando con pereza.

Itachi, él se mantenía al lado de Mikoto quien sonreía divertida ante toda la escena, todos eras muy divertidos, sorprendentemente se hizo muy buena amiga de Kushina, con quien ahora conversaba de lo lindo mientras Itachi se había ido al lado de Minato y Sasori, conversando de cosas de trabajo, ya que en realidad donde ellos trabajaban era la empresa de Minato, Itachi casi se atraganta por saberlo y haber tratado casi de tu a tu a su propio jefe mientras que Minato se rasco la cabeza con diversion al saber que Itachi no lo había notado.

Sasuke mantenía distancia con Sakura, si bien Karin sabia de su noviasgo, no sabían si los demás lo sabían, por lo que se la pasaba cerca de Naruto con quien nuevamente entablaban sus típicas discusiones de "teme" y "dobe", siendo la primera vez que Mikoto la presenciaba en persona ya que solo las había visto en videos que Sakura gravaba en su teléfono y luego se las mostraba, pero sin duda ver a su hijo en aquella situación, en persona, no tenia precio.

- **¡Ya me tienen arte con sus peleas!** –se escucho el grito de la cumpleañera quien se acerco a ellos con un aura oscura rodeándole mientras que el rubio usaba de escudo al Uchiha pues sabia bastante bien que a Sasuke no le golpearía-

Y siendo la primera vez que Mikoto veía en su pose agresiva a Sakura, cosa que le dio bastante gracia y tranquilidad al saber que se había repuesto de la pena que anteriormente le había causado.

_No cantes victoria_

La puerta se escucho, era extraño, porque que recordaran no faltaba nadie en la fiesta. Fue la misma Sakura quien tomo la decisión de ir a abrir, cuando entre ella y la puerta se interpuso su propia pelirroja hermana quien se pego a la puerta con brazos y piernas extendidas y con una nerviosa sonrisa.

- **Déjame abrir Karin** –pidió de no muy buena gana Sakura, aun estaba jodida con las peleas de Sasuke y Naruto como para pedirlo dulcemente, cosa que hizo temblar a Karin mientras sonreía nerviosa y desviaba la cara haciendo que sus lentes se volvieran blancos por el reflejo-

- **Yo no oí nada, seguro es el viento** –comento riendo de manera nerviosa Karin, para luego quedar con los ojos blancos al escuchar como nuevamente tocaban la puerta, dejando a todos con una tremenda gota en la cabeza-

- **Karin** –pidió de nuevo de buena gana Sakura, esta vez tronando los puños mientras en su cabeza aparecía una venita y su sonrisa se volvía forzada, o lo hacía por las buenas o lo hacía por las malas-

- **Aléjate, yo abro** –suspiro con derrota la pelirroja quien se aparto de la puerta dándole la espalda a todos para abrir con cautela-

- **¡Lamento la demora!** –Se escucho la voz de cierto muchacho con complejos de perros quien estaba parado fuera de la casa tras la puerta siendo acompañado por nada menos que una chica-

_Y como siempre, llegando de los últimos, Kiba, pero, no solo_

- **¡Hanare!** –gritaron todos quienes conocían a la chica, claro, menos Sakura quien se escondió detrás de Sasuke quien estaba igual de impresionado que todos, y Suigetzu quien miraba a su prima sin poder creer que estuviera allí-

- **¿Se puede saber que haces aquí rarita?** –pregunto de manera amenazante recobrando la compostura la pelirroja quien se arreglo los lentes de manera seria, dispuesta a golpear de nuevo a esa chica y romperle de nuevo la nariz si era necesario-

- **Lo mismo me pregunto, pero este me arrastro hasta aquí** –contesto con cierta indignación la muchacha de ojos violetas cruzada de brazos, sacándole una gota en la cabeza a todos cuando sus ojos miraron con acusación a Kiba-

- **Espero no les moleste que venga con mi novia** –se disculpo nervioso el Inuzuka, juntando las manos a modo de perdón, con una nerviosa sonrisa mientras un tremendo silencio apareció en el ambiente-

- **¡NOVIA!** –gritaron todos, desde Karin hasta Neji, incluso Suigetzu quien sabia de las tendencias de su prima, es decir, no podían creerlo, todas las incrédulas miradas ahora fueron a parar a la ojivioleta-

- **Viviendo en el mismo barrio, este perrito no me dejaba tranquila, así que acepte para que se callara** –contesto de mala gana Hanare quien veía con ojos acusadores a Kiba y dejo a todos con una gota en la cabeza, todos sabían bastante bien que cuando Kiba se obsesionaba con algo, era igual o incluso peor de insistente que Naruto-

- **Bu-bueno… siendo el caso… pasen** –ofreció Sakura con la frente coloreada de azul, manteniendo una distancia bastante prudente entre ella y Hanare, lo que para ninguno de sus hermanos paso desapercibido fue la reacción instantánea que la pelirrosa tuvo de esconderse tras Sasuke y como este se colocaba delante de ella de manera protectora-

- **Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños** –le entrego su regalo Hanare a la pelirrosa, dejándola con ojos de puntitos, de esa chica ya podía esperarse cualquier cosa, solo que ahora le alegraba tener a seis demonios cerca de ella para que la golpearan en caso de cualquier cosa, y pensó seis porque eran sus cinco hermanos y ahora contaba a Sasuke-

Enseguida abrió el regalo para no encontrarse con sorpresas, y cuando lo vio alzo una ceja mirando a Kiba de manera cómplice. Este asintió, dándole a entender que él le habia aconsejado aquel regalo, era bien sabido por todo el circulo cercano a Sakura que ella prefería siempre el chocolate blanco que el negro, por lo que el regalo le termino gustando, solo que se habia espantado al ver que la chica que le había besado ahora le dio chocolates, aunque pensándolo mejor, era el regalo más decente que pudo haberle dado.

Justamente Karin cerro con alivio la puerta, si bien la presencia de Hanare no era del todo tranquilizadora, podía controlarla, en ese ambiente dudaba que intentara tramar algo, frente a todos y en su propia casa, no bajaría la guardia con ella, tendría sus cuatro ojos bien puestos sobre ella.

Una gota apareció en la cabeza de todos, y un aura maligna en el cuerpo de Karin, habian bastado diez segundos de que ella cerró la puerta y alguien volvió a golpear, demonios, ¡¿Tenian que esperar a que cerrara para golpear?!

- **¡¿Quién demonios…?!** –abrió la puerta con su aura de furia latente, y esta a pesar de desvanecerse visualmente, no desapareció, es más, ahora si sentía su sangre hervir-

- **Buenas tardes** –saludo con cortesía aquel muchacho de cabellos blancos atados en una pequeña cola, arreglándose los lentes y sonriendo con suficiencia absoluta-

- **Si, era un demonio** –bufo por lo bajo Gaara siendo mirado por todos como un bicho raro por casi todos los presentes de allí quienes aun no sabían quién era el ultimo invitado-

- **¿Kabuto-san?** –nombro de manera completamente asombrada Hanare, llamando por completo la atención de todos y del nombrado quien al mirarle sonrió de manera sumamente galante-

- **Vaya, mi paciente favorita, ¿Cómo sigues?** –pregunto cual medico le habla a su paciente quien está desde el otro lado del escritorio donde atendía, aunque la duda de porque se conocían aun estaba algo latente-

- **Ya bien, gracias por preguntar** –respondió la ojivioleta tocándose la nariz con una nervios sonrisa, dejando a todos con una tremenda gota en la cabeza y todos mirando a Karin quien bufo molesta porque se hubiera recuperado tan rápido-

- **¿Qué cosa te trae por aquí Yakushi?** –la mención de aquel apellido fue lo que logro que le identificaran, muchos no le conocían, pero dos pelinegros en especial se atragantaron con su propia saliva al escuchar aquel apellido-

- **Por favor, por mi nombre** –dijo con superioridad aquel muchacho quien se abrió paso sin siquiera tener permiso, adentrándose en la casa hasta reconocer que a muchos de allí les conocía-

- **¿Tu aquí?, engendro del mal** –hablo esta vez Itachi, logrando despertar la sorpresa de todos los de allí, ya que de entre todos, los que menos se imaginarían que conocían al muchacho, eran los propios Uchiha-

- **Cuida tu boca Itachi** –amenazo directamente el joven de cabello blanco con sus ojos clavados en Itachi, aunque la duda de qué demonios hacia precisamente en ese lugar, si se habían conocido al otro lado del mundo, le martillaba la cabeza-

- **La amenaza debería hacerla yo, Kabuto** –dijo Itachi avanzando unos cuantos pasos de manera amenazante el pelilargo, aun tenía unas cuantas cuentas pendientes con ese sujeto, además que no le caía nada bien-

- **Aquí hay viejas rencillas** –susurro Ino a lado de Naruto quien miraba de un lado a otro para luego asentirle a su hermana, siendo él ya se habría metido, pero algo le decía que en esta ocasión era mejor no hacerlo-

- **¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aqui?** –pregunto la muchacha de moñitos algo asustada, agarrándose de la manga derecha de su novio, sintiendo la tensión en el cuerpo de este-

- **Pase lo que pase, Tenten, mantén silencio, luego responderé todas las dudas que te queden** –pidió en voz baja Neji, estaba consciente que de allí no se salvaba, estuvo involucrado por voluntad propia en ese enredo y no se arrepentía de ello-

- **Pero si miren, es Hyuuga Neji, pareces bien acompañado, dejame adivinar, esta vez ella si es tu novia, ¿O también es una farsa?** –pregunto divertido Kabuto haciendo que ahora todos desviaran su vista hasta el Hyuuga, al parecer Kabuto conocía a la mayoría de las personas de allí y no de la mejor manera posible-

- **Deja los espectáculos y dinos a que has venido** –zanjo el tema Sasori quien se coloco frente a Kabuto, tomándole por el cuello de la camisa con una mano mientras la otra se hacía puño listo para golpearle en cualquier momento, en definitiva, ganas no le faltaban-

- **Tranquilo, tranquilo, la violencia jamas ha sido mi estilo, ¿Qué tal mejor una charla de caballeros?** –sonrió de medio lado con cinismo Kabuto quien llevo sus manos a la que Sasori tenía sujetándole, dispuesto a quitárselas de encima, lo que no contaba es que lejos de poder quitárselo, Sasori endureció su agarre-

- **Me importa un puto bledo tu **_**"charla de caballeros"**_** ¡Quiero que te vayas!** –Exclamo el pelirrojo quien desde su agarre soltó de manera brusca al peliblanco, haciéndole retroceder varios pasos hasta quedar en dirección a la puerta-

- **Párale, ¿Así le hablas a tu futuro cuñado?** –volvió a sonreír de manera siniestra Kabuto arreglándose los lentes y luego la corbata y chaqueta de su traje dándose aires de magnate-

- _***¿Cuñado?***_ -fue el pensamiento de todos, menos de la familia Haruno y de Neji quien estaba al tanto, pero nadie más sabia a quien se refería, de hecho los ceños fruncidos de todos los hermanos, incluyendo en de Sakura, miraban de forma despectiva a Kabuto-

- **Sakura, mi pequeño cerezo, estas hermosa, como siempre, los años te han dado una silueta aun más delicada y sublime** –alago de inmediato Kabuto quien paso de largo a Sasori sin que este pudiera dar un solo paso o reaccionar de otra manera que no fuera cerrar los puños, situación similar a Sasuke quien veía todo con el ceño fruncido-

_Ese sujeto le ponía una mano encima a Sakura, y el golpe en la cara no se lo quitaba nadie_

- **N-no te me acerques** –retrocedió los pasos que Kabuto avanzo, desviándole completamente la mirada a ese sujeto, le tenía un odio impresionante nacido de la nada, en un principio su primo demostró ser una muy buena persona, pero cuando vio lo que este podía llegar a pedir teniendo un poco de poder, se aterro-

**"Y-yo… yo no puedo amar a otro que no sea Sasuke-kun y… menos… a un ser tan vil como él…"**

- _***Sakura***_-pensó por fin entendiendo a lo que Sakura se refería, tanto que las lagrimas de Mikoto comenzaron a salir solas de sus muy abiertos ojos al darse cuenta por fin de las cosas, ahora comprendía que poco menos le arruinaba la vida a Sakura al pretender incitarla a un compromiso sin saber que esa persona, de entre todo el mundo, tenía que ser precisamente ese maldito engendro, como lo había nombrado su hijo-

- **Veo que aun no lo tomas bien** – rió divertido Kabuto intentando hacerse el educado extendiéndole la mano a la pelirrosa como cual novio le da la mano a su prometida-

Enseguida, recibió no un manoton, fue un golpe como tal. Sus ojos tras aquellos redondos lentes miraron con furia al muchacho quien fue el causante que no pudiera siquiera llegar a tocar a Sakura y que ahora se mantenía entre ellos, provocando que Sakura quedara tras él y fuera de su alcance físico y casi completamente fuera de su alcance visual.

Reconocía bastante bien a ese muchacho, era igual a su hermano, claro que los años no pasan en vano, no se imagino ver a ese mocoso de ese entonces, doce años, ahora convertido en un molesto adolescente el cual sin tener motivo alguno se entrometía entre él y la pequeña flor de cerezo.

- **Quítate** –ordeno serio Kabuto, mirando con superioridad al Sasuke, él tenía el poder de hacer lo que quisiera y ese mocoso no le desobedecería si sabía lo que era bueno para él-

- **Si ella no quiere que te le acerques, no te acerques a ella** –replico a la orden de Kabuto de mala gana, incluso ya todos a esas alturas estaban asombrados de la imponente presencia que Sasuke podía sacar cuando pretendía cuidar a la pelirrosa-

_Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, al igual que sus puños_

- **Itachi, dile a tu hermanito que no se meta donde no le importa** –esta vez se dirigió al mayor de los hermanos esperando que como siempre Itachi se metiera en la vida de su hermanito, protegiéndole, cuidándole y alejándole de los problemas como los que él representaba-

- **Oh, claro que le importa** –respondió de manera divertida Itachi, dejando no solo asombrado a Kabuto, sino que a Sasuke, ya que por lo general el mismo Itachi siempre se metía en sus problemas, pero esta vez era diferente, Itachi estaba reconociéndole su capacidad de juicio y es más, hasta le había dado su aprobación para enfrentar una situación que no tenía nada que ver con ellos-

Junto a Sasuke, llamando la atención de todos, aparecieron todos los hermanos de la pelirrosa casi como si una barrera quisieran hacer entre ella y el peliblanco, todos menos Moegui quien no tenia idea de que cosa estaba pasando. La mayoría de ellos tenía la culpa de no haber apoyado antes a Sakura, eran inmaduros, egoístas, en ese entonces ellos hubieran sido capaces de forzar a Sakura a algo que no quería con tal de haber sido ellos beneficiados, ofrecerla como moneda de cambio a ese sujeto sin siquiera haber pensado en los sentimientos de su hermana, pero no ahora, no después de todo lo que habían vivido, de cómo Sakura siempre les había apoyado.

_Era el momento de madurar…_

Y el gesto que le dejo completamente desencajado fue ver como Sasori colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke, aun con los ojos cerrados y su otra mano echa un puño, completamente apretada, tanto que tiritaba.

Aspiro aire un segundo, relajando su cuerpo, abriendo su mano para que ya no fuera un puño y abriendo los ojos con un perceptible dolor en lo que haría, no había vuelta atrás después de ello, ya que una vez dichas aquellas palabras estaría aceptando por completo la situacion, pero lo prefería, prefería mil veces aceptar lo que por tantos años había querido evitar a ver a Sakura sufrir amarrada a ese sujeto de cabello blanco.

_Era el momento de quitar las esposas y los grilletes, de abrir la jaula_

**"Sakura algún día tenia que volar del nido"**

_Y dejar que el ave volara libre de una vez por todas_

-** Kabuto, te presento a Uchiha Sasuke... mi cuñado** –afirmo Sasori, dejando a todos con ojos de platos no solo por el hecho de que este sabia de aquella relación, lo estaba aceptando completamente en público, cosa que jamás se hubieran esperado de él-

Incluso sus propios hermanos le miraban asombrados, ya todos sabían, por las de ellos, que Sakura tenia novio, pero nadie dijo nada, porque sabían que si se lo decían entre ellos, tarde o temprano llegaría a oídos de Sasori y poco le duraría la alegría a Sakura con Sasuke quince metros bajo tierra encerrado en un ataúd.

La propia Sakura sintió que estaba en una nube, casi como si estuviera soñando, es mas, todo le dio vueltas, un dolor de cabeza tal le vino en ese momento de estrés que casi tenia ganas de vomitar su propia torta de cumpleaños.

Que decir de Sasuke, quien a pesar de verse frio y tranquilo, por dentro ya estaba comenzando a escribir su testamento, sabía que con Sasori detrás de él no le quedaban mas de veinticuatro horas de vida, suerte que no tenía tantas cosas como para que fuera difícil decidirse que dejarle a quien.

Sintió como el pelirrojo le apretaba levemente el hombro, cosa que hizo que su vista se desviara hasta él quien también le miro por un instante, asintiendo con la cabeza y luego soltándole.

**"Mantente firme, ahora también es tu problema, tú te metiste solo en esto"**

Fueron las palabras que casi pudo escuchar de Sasori a través de sus ojos.

Los pasos de Sakura, quien estaba casi pálida, llegaron a su lado, ahora afirmándose fuertemente a su brazo, pudo reconocer que esta temblaba levemente, no sabía si de miedo o de otra cosa, quizá por el reproche que pensaba luego él le daría, pero estaba casi pálida, no se veía muy bien, casi podía augurar que se agarro en su brazo para no caer desvanecida y mantenerse cuerda.

- **¿De nuevo quieren jugar al novio falso?, ya es mucho tiempo el que les di para eso, estamos a un año de tu mayoría de edad y se me hace necesario formalizar ya el tema Sakura** –exigió Kabuto con toda la superioridad del mundo, mirando por sobre el hombro de esta a Sasuke quien agudizo una mirada envenenada de odio para con el peliblanco sin que a este pareciera siquiera afectarle-

- **Desgraciado infeliz…** -susurro de manera sumamente perceptible y con ira Sasuke quien ya tenía los puños preparados para golpear al sujeto, pero no fue nada más ni nada menos que Sakura quien le detuvo al instante de soltarse de su brazo y de manera semi tambaleante colocarse frente a él-

En un momento, todos pensaron que Sakura no se veía bien, es decir, verla temblar no era usual, casi podían asegurar que caería al suelo de rodillas en cualquier momento, situación que a nadie le agradaba, a nadie le gustaba ver en esa postura a Sakura. En cambio Kabuto parecía complacido, sabía que la pelirrosa era capaz de darlo todo por sus hermanos, incluso renunciar ella misma a su propia vida con tal de hacerlos felices.

Esa era la visión que él tenía de la pelirrosa, una chica completamente abnegada a las decisiones de los demás una chica que todo lo acataba aun sin que se le diera la orden, situación que la hacia la mujer ideal para él.

Abrió los ojos asombrado cuando los ojos de Sakura se levantaron del suelo mirándole con rabia, de tu a tu, casi comparándose a su propio nivel. Algunos, como Naruto, se escondieron detrás de los valientes, porque para ellos no era nada nuevo ver aquellos ojos de furia en Sakura, solo que estos eran algo diferentes. La pelirrosa podía demostrar furia por el fastidio, la perdida de paciencia, o por la frustración pero era odio lo que irradiaba de ellos, esta vez era algo más profundo.

No sucumbiría, sus hermanos y ella ya estaban grandes, ya no era una niña miedosa, si Sasori y sus hermanos le habían dado por un segundo su libertad, ella debía demostrar que la merecía, que podía con ello, que había crecido no solo físicamente, ella ya era una mujer, podía cuidarse sola.

_Y sinceramente, ya no aguantaba a ese tipo, por muy que fuera su primo_

- **¿Me estas tratando de mentirosa solo porque con Neji jugamos a ser novios?** –pregunto la pelirrosa de la cual su rostro paso de la palidez al rojo vivo de la ira que sus ojos desbocaban tan solo por mantenerle la mirada a ese sujeto-

- **Tu misma te estás acusando** – rió por lo bajo Kabuto con sorna, a pesar de haberse sorprendido completamente con esta nueva faceta de Sakura, sin duda alguna le agradaba mas, y le agradaría mas luego bajarle los humos-

- **¿Y qué te importa si lo hice?, ¿Qué te importa si ahora soy novia o no de Sasuke?, Puedo fingir lo que se me dé la gana, yo no firme el estúpido contrato, fueron tu y Sasori, no me metas a mi, yo puedo salir con quien se me plazca y no es asunto tuyo… ¡No es asunto tuyo!** –grito Sakura quien se acerco a Kabuto a grandes zancadas al segundo de con la mano estirada dirigir un golpe directo a la mejilla de Kabuto, quien lamentablemente le detuvo, con algo de dificultad, sosteniéndole de la muñeca-

- **Esas, no son maneras Sakura** –le reprendió Kabuto casi como un padre o un novio molesto a la pelirrosa, no le aguantaría esos arranques de ira, mucho menos su falta de educación para con él, él no era un mortal cualquiera como todos los de esa habitación, no, él era mejor, y Sakura tenía que reconocerle y tenerle respeto solamente por ser él-

- **¡No me toques!** – volvió a exclamar enfurecida la pelirrosa quien libero su muñeca sin mucho esfuerzo de las manos de Kabuto- **¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Te quiero fuera de mi casa en cinco segundos o llamare a la policía! **-siguió con sus alzadas de voz, no contando con que sus hermanos detrás de ella, lejos de estar asombrados o casi avergonzados de la actitud de Sakura, sonreían con mucha superioridad al ver como Kabuto no podía hacer nada para controlar a la que pensaba era la dulce oveja blanca de la familia-

- **Je… Así que por fin explotaste, me gustas mas así mi hermoso cerezo** –provoco de nuevo Kabuto a la pelirrosa, acercándose a ella lo suficiente para acariciarle la mejillas mientras esta se colerizaba aun más por cada segundo que ese sujeto le arrancaba su preciada paciencia, ya a esas al su rostro estaba tan rojo como el cabello de sus hermanos, situación que hizo que varios de ellos se abrazaran con miedo ante la posibilidad de que luego Sakura las cargara con ellos por no ayudarle-

- **¡Que te largues!** –grito Sakura, esta vez siendo ella la que lanzo un puñetazo bajo la asombrada mirada de todos, lo impactante, fue que su puño a diferencia de las demás intenciones de los otros, si impacto contra la cara de Kabuto, por lo cual el muchacho de lentes retrocedió casi hasta la puerta debido a la fuerza del golpe de Sakura-

- **Ese golpe me lo pagaras Sakurita** –reclamo furioso Kabuto, esta vez sí le había hecho salir de sus casillas, nadie, absolutamente nadie, golpeaba a Yakushi Kabuto y se salía con la suya, mucho menos esa pelirrosa que no podía ni siquiera defenderse sola, aunque debía admitir que tenía un buen gancho- **que** **no se te olvide, aun tengo ventaja sobre ustedes** –amenazo directamente, acomodándose los lentes y colocando un pañuelo que saco de uno de sus bolsillos, sobre su nariz, la cual ahora chorreaba sangre a horrores, la misma Hanare estaba pálida ya que ese golpe había sido idéntico al que Karin le había dado cuando a ella le rompieron la nariz, y jamás pensó ver a la apacible pelirrosa usando esa monstruosa fuerza-

- **¡Pues mira como tiemblo bastardo! ¡Tengo mil golpes más asi para ti! ¡Vamos! ¡Ven y recive unos cuantos rata cobarde!** –avanzo nuevamente varios pasos Sakura, dejando salir a relucir su aura siniestra mientras tronaba sus puños-

Dentro de todas sus cinco sentidos, podía escuchar las risas de sus hermanos quienes se burlaban directamente de _"la rata cobarde"_ como ella llamo recién a Kabuto, mientras que la voz de Kushina aparecía alrededor diciéndole _"¡Vamos! ¡Con más fuerza! ¡Desfiguralo!"_ alentandola a masacrar a ese sujeto que de por si también le cayó como patada.

Tampoco había que olvidar las atónitas miradas, tanto de sus amigos, como la de Sasuke. Por el contrario, Itachi se reía junto a Sasori como si les hubieran contado el chiste de sus vidas mientras Mikoto sonreía de manera siniestra y orgullosa viendo a Sakura defenderse.

El ultimo, Kabuto, apretaba los dientes con ira, sabía bien que no tenía tanta fuerza, como para haber peleado sola con Sakura, quizá, pero era mujer y el tenia un código y una reputación que cuidar. Además tras ella, estaban no solo sus hermanos, ahora estaban los putos Uchiha, sus amigos e incluso Minato se metería si fuera necesario, es decir, llevaba las de perder.

_Pero el jamás perdía, y ella pagaría por la vergüenza que acababa de pasar_

- **Nos veremos pronto, no esperare todo un año para que cambies de opino, pero esta vez te costara colocarte de rodillas frente a mi pidiendo perdón** –consiguió hablar Kabuto queriendo usar un tomo amenazante mientras sostenía el pomo de la puerta con una mano, aunque la verdad es que por efecto del pañuelo, su voz salió bastante diferente a lo que esperaba, tanto que las risas de todos allí aumentaban, haciéndole crujir mas los dientes, incluso podía escuchar su mandíbula apretarse-

Al verle salir, dando un tremendo portazo, dejo de tronar sus puños, de acuerdo, se habia excedido, pero ese sujeto lo ameritaba, si no entendía por las buenas, era por las malas, y ella era una experta en hacer entender a las personas por las malas.

Su cuerpo se relajo escuchando las risas a su alrededor, si, por fin habia logrado desquitarse con ese bastardo, se sentía tan ligera como una pluma, como si le hubieran quitado un bloque de cemento de sobre sus hombros, tan aliviada que no pudo evitar llevar una mano a su frente, cubriendo sus ojos, sintiendo como lagrimas caían de estas mientras se permitía reír un poco ante la situación, acompañando las risas de todos.

Volvió a sentir su cuerpo aun más ligero, y ahora más caliente a pesar de que reconocía el sudor frió en su frente. Reconoció como las risas de todos se distorsionaban y las imágenes se volvían borrosas a sus ojos. Le flaquearon las rodillas, su estomago se revolvió tanto que creyó que vomitaría en ese mismo segundo.

Y lo último que escucho con claridad, fue la exclamacion de la voz de Sasuke antes de que su vista se fuera a negro y su cuerpo tocara el suelo.

_Si, había sobrepasado todo limite de estrés_


	31. Dolor de estomago

_Hola a todos_

_Debo disculparme por mi enorme ausencia, la verdad no he tenido tiempo de nada..._

_- La escuela, me absorve y eso que me cambie de turno para poder tener algo de tiempo, lo cual... parece que me resulto al revez... _

_- He sido forzada por una profe maniaca, esposa del demonio, a hacer trabajos forzados sin remuneracion alguna, y pobre que le digas que no... _

_- La academia de artes marciales tambien me absorve bastante_

_- Otro motivo son mis constantes idas al medico, creo que antes les mencione dentro de mis muchas explicaciones que habia tenido un accidente, me dejo alguna que otra secuela, de todas formas tendre que operarme para mejorar bien, por lo que de examen a examen, pierdo tiempo_

_- Finalmente, la casa, porque aunque no lo crean, soy dueña de casa, si no hago las cosas, aquí nada funciona ¬¬_

_ Bien, espero me entiendan, no tengo mucho tiempo de nada, de hecho me tarde mucho en completar este capitulo, se me terminaron los que tenia escritos _

_ Asi que ahora sin mas, espero que les guste el capitulo, prometo que el siguiente sera mas interesante _

_bye ^^_

_PD: perdonen mis faltas de ortografía, termine de escribir el capitulo y lo subí en cuanto pude U.U_

* * *

Los gritos para su hermana no hacían nada por calmar su estado, incluso ella quería pararse a golpearla.

"**Debí saber que no seria broma que vendría"**

Si claro, ella lo sabia y no se lo dijo a nadie, si lo hubiera hecho habría podido prepararse mentalmente para ello, pero no, su hermana tuvo que guardárselo con la estúpida excusa de que no quería presionarla mas, y que ni siquiera era seguro que ese apareciera.

_Decidido, cuando dejara de vomitar, haria a Karin cabar su propia tumba_

Respiro hondo un momento para poder endehesarse, sintió como le quitaron aquel bolo donde recién había vomitado de las manos. Nuevamente comenzó a marearse, tanto que se dejo caer para atrás en el sofá, sin tocar a nadie.

La mano tibia de aquella mujer de cabellos negros llego a su frente, aun sudaba frió, tenia escalofríos no se sentía bien, y eso lo noto bastante bien Mikoto, quien luego de tocarle la frente, le tomo la muñeca para revisar su pulso.

- **Sigue alterado, pero va volviendo a la normaldad** –aviso el hermano pelianaranjado Haruno, logrando que todos por fin bajaran la tension de sus cuerpos, aun estaban perceptiblemente preocupados, pero aquello sin duda les daba algo de relajo, Sakura ya no estaba en peligro-

Si, porque después de desmayarse, todos se habían preocupado, tanto que casi llamaban a una ambulancia, fueron los mismos Juugo y Mikoto quienes aplicaron primeros auxilios y con ello Sakura se estabilizo.

Al despertar, supo que durante su inconsciencia le habían explicado todo lo relacionado con Kabuto a los demás ahorrándole el crudo esfuerzo que significaba para ella el relatar toda la historia, incluso le había costado hacerlo con Mikoto el otro día, no se veía contándoselo a todos, suerte que ya no era necesario.

Se sentó bien un momento, luego dejándose caer a un lado, colocando su cabeza en las piernas de aquella pelinegra mientras esta le colocaba un paño frió en la cabeza y ella misma se tomaba el estomago, se sentía fatal, era verdad, lo que menos quería era hablar, solo quería dormir.

_Vaya día de cumpleaños_

- **Si hubiera sabido que ese era tu primo…** -intento disculparse Mikoto quien dejo inconclusa la frase, ahora se preocupaba mas del estado de la pelirrosa que de aquel odioso tipo-

- **Ahora lo sabe… Mikoto-san** –logro auricular con mucho esfuerzo Sakura quien decidio cerrar los ojos un segundo intentando que el malestar de su cuerpo para mas rapido, lo cual fue inutil ya que con cerrar los ojos era peor-

- **¿Ustedes de donde le conocen?** –pregunto Sasori directamente a Itachi, era casi ilógico pensar en que ellos se conocieran antes, inverosímil, después de todo estamos hablando del otro lado del mundo, las probabilidades eran mínimas casi nulas, pero resultaron concretarse cuando demostraron conocerse-

- **Nuestro padre fue muerto por venganza, cuando fue trasladado de urgencia aun podía salvarse, y el medico al que le asignaron se llamaba Kabuto** –aseguro Itachi, para nadie que conociera a Kabuto era un misterio que este era medico, de hecho tenia muchas influencias en muchos de los mejores hospitales del mundo debido a su posición, pero jamas se esperaron aquel resultado-

- **¡¿Kabuto?!** –exclamaron todos, ahora no solo los Haruno, ya a esas alturas todos los amigos de la familia estaban metidos en aquella conversacion, la unica que no pudo exclamar asi fue Sakura, pero no le impidio abrir los ojos con extrema sorpresa-

- **En ese momento, si mi marido hubiera recidivo el tratamiento adecuado se hubiera salvado, pero siempre hemos tenido la sospecha de que quienes le mandaron a matar hablaron con los del hospital para que no recibiera un tratamiento adecuado, finalmente mi marido ****murió** –relato en cortas y precisas palabras Mikoto quien aun movía su mano sobre la cabeza de Sakura haciéndole suaves caricias para que se sintiera mejor, mas aun asi la pelirrosa pudo notar cierto temblor que para el resto paso desapercibido, por parte de la pelinegra-

- **Yo conocí en ese entonces a Kabuto, y para mi sorpresa él era estudiante de medicina, no medico, pero la resolución de la corte fue quitarle su derecho a licencia en ese estado, por ello después de cambio de estado, nos tiene ganas desde entonces** –explico Itachi de brazos cruzados mientras sus ojos se volvían tan fríos y opacos, de rencor y odio, que dejo helado a la mayoría de las personas, mas sorprendido que nadie estaba su hermanito menor quien jamas le había visto esos ojos-

- **Yo no sabia esa parte** –reclamo Sasuke mirando a su madre y a su hermano, no podía creer que le hubieran ocultado aquello y ahora encima de todo meterse en ese problema sin siquiera haberlo sabido, de haberlo hecho el golpe a ese sujeto no se lo quita nadie-

_Bueno, Sakura lo golpeo de todas formas_

- **Tenias doce años, en ese momento no tenias porque saberlo** –declaro Itachi como siempre asumiendo su postura de hermano mayor, dejando a Sasuke mirándole con mala cara mientras bufaba un par de maldiciones para con su hermano-

- **Ese chico siempre anda en cosas turbias** –acoto de un momento a otro quien menos se esperaban, nada menos que Minato fue quien afirmo aquello-

- **¿Tu le conoces?** –pregunto sorprendida su mujer, casi siempre estaba al tanto de los asuntos de su marido, pero su memoria era tan mala que Naruto realmente tenia de donde salir-

- **Es el hijo de Orochimaru** –le recordó el rubio a su mujer, quien quedo con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza, dejando a todos con una tremenda gota en la cabeza, hasta que literalmente se le encendió la ampolleta y su puño golpeo su palma mientras su rostro era como si hubiera resuelto el misterio de la vida-

- **Si, es un bastardo** –menciono después de mucho pensar y por fin recordar al nombrado, no conocía antes al muchacho, pero si era hijo de esa serpiente ponzoñosa, el hijo no podía ser menos-

- **Estuvo siendo investigado hace un tiempo en Estados Unidos, recientemente se había trasladado a Japón, me habían pedido colaborar directamente de la corte de Treton** –confeso Minato logrando que los ojos de Sasuke, Itachi, incluso los de Mikoto, se abrieran a un extremo tal que se podía ver a la perfección sus pupilas encogiéndose del asombro y el color blanco de aquellas corneas casi con venitas rojas alrededor de las pupilas-

- **¡Treton!** –exclamo bastante algo Itachi, lo suficiente para que todos le miraran con cara de que estaba enloqueciendo-

- **¿Qué es Treton?** –pregunto parpadeando muchas veces Naruto dejando a todos con una gota en la cabeza, mientras que Ino le golpeo al mas puro estilo de Sakura por su ignorancia-

- **Treton es la capital de New Jersey, donde viviamos, alli mi marido llego a ser juez de la corte de nuestro estado** –comento sonriente Mikoto llamando la atencion de todos, quienes se le quedaron mirando con ojos de platos, luego desviaron finalmente sus ojos a Itachi o Sasuke quienes asintieron al mismo tiempo dando a entender que aquello era verdad-

- **Y por eso estábamos investigando si Kabuto tuvo que ver con la muerte de Uchiha Fugaku después de la sentencia dada a Kiminaro, un extranjero de nacionalidad japonesa que estaba ilegal en Norteamérica pero lamentablemente se cerro el caso por falta de pruebas** – volvió a tomar la palabra Minato dejando asombrados no solo a los pertenecientes a la familia Uchiha, sino que un pequeño detalle hizo que los dos hermanos mayores de la familia Haruno abrieran los ojos mirándose entre ellos casi como si se hablaran con la mirada-

- **Kiminaro…** -salio de la boca de Sasori quien no podía creer que después de tantos años aquel nombre volviera a ser nombrado, al mismo tiempo que Juugo asentía casi como si este le hubiera preguntado algo-

- **¿Algo mas que debamos saber?** –pregunto Gaara con una mano en la cara, después de todo ya ese ultimo tiempo habian revivido viejas sombras y al parecer ahora revivirían algunas mas solamente por la despreciable presencia de Kabuto en esa casa-

- **Hace tiempo cuando nuestro padre estuvo preso por meterse en negocios turbios, le interrogaron y el nombre de Kiminaro salio de sus labios, pero nunca le encontraron** – contó Juugo lo poco y nada que él y Sasori sabían del caso en aquella época en realidad no les interesaba mucho saber que paso con su padre después de preso en aquella época, pero como los hijos mayores igual les llegaba algo de información-

- **Eso nos da a entender, que cuando papá lo delato, él encontró la manera de fugarse del país y termino en Norteamérica seria de esperar que esa bala loca en realidad fuese una bala inteligente** – sonrió de manera irónica el mayor de los hermanos dejando a todos fríos, habían cosas que realmente hubiera querido no saber y otras que sencillamente jamas sabrían, para su suerte, porque era de nulo interés moral para él ponerse a investigar si aquella era una bala dirigida o no, en resultado seguiría siendo el mismo-

- **¿Pero que tendría que ver Kabuto con Kiminaro?** –pregunto de la nada Gaara sin poder atar cabos, él, así como sus hermanas, no tenían información extra, es decir, apenas si estaban entendiendo lo que allí se conversaba o decía-

- **Eso es lo que estábamos investigando, pero no se encontró nada que les uniera, en resumen, se cerro el caso dejándolos como casos independientes, el hospital opero con irregularidad al tener a un estudiante como medico y lo de Kiminaro es un tema aislado** –explico el final del caso Minato dejando a todos en el salón con no muy buena cara, aunque el que se llevo el premio a los ojos de todos fue Itachi el que mas resentía todo ese golpe de información-

- **Yo deje la investigación a la mitad en New Jersey solamente para venir hasta aquí por el tratamiento de mi madre y ahora me entero que a menos de un año se cierra asi de simple y de la nada como un caso aislado, ¡Un caso aislado!... ¡¿Un tema aislado?!** –grito con furia el pelinegro mayor a quien por primera vez lograron ver descontrolado, Itachi siempre era el muchacho serio y maduro, ver su faceta de ira y rabia era algo que varios pensaron en sinceramente no querer haber vivido-

- **Se cerro la investigacion Itachi, por ende la orden que le impedía a Kabuto salir de Norteamérica quedo anulada y ahora él es un ser humano libre como cualquiera de nosotros, los abogados usamos la frase "sin pruebas no hay delito"** –explico con pesar Minato, él también tenia sus propias sospechas sobre aquel caso, pero no habian pruebas, no había nada, había investigado a fondo aquel caso sin encontrar una sola pista-

- **¡Mataron a mi padre! ¡No me quedare así dejandole impune!** – volvió a gritar exaltado Itachi, a quien por primera vez Sasuke veia asi de alterado-

- **No conviene que Kabuto les tome aun mas odio del que ya les tiene Itachi** –la voz de Sasori resonó como eco en la cabeza del mayor, a quien casi se le dio vuelta la cabeza estilo exorcista por escuchar decir tal "estupidez" al pelirrojo-

- **¡¿Qué te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer?!** –volvió a hablar alterado Itachi, y mas se altero al ver tan impasible a Sasori, esta bien que él no tuviera nada que ver con lo de su padre, pero mínimo podía intentar entenderla-

- **Piensa en tu madre primero** –le rebatió con sincera preocupación Sasori, quien se paro derecho frente a Itachi con el ceño completamente fruncido-

- **Mi madre no se vera involucrada** –afirmo con extrañeza Itachi sin entender el porque ahora Sasori había metido a su madre en medio, aunque de un momento cayo en lo que nadie mas había notado al segundo en que ambos miraron a la invitada sorpresa de esa habitación.

- **Hanare** –llamo Sasori, dejando a todos aun en suspenso, y claro, a la muchacha con toda su completa atención posada sobre el pelirrojo- **¿Dónde fue que conociste a Kabuto?** –pregunto derechamente, mientras que Itachi se recargo en la pared con una mano en la cara maldiciendo por debajo y esperando que la respuesta no fuera la que ellos suponían-

- **En el hospital** **Kita Akabane **– respondió la muchacha con naturalidad, para ese momento, varios entendían el estado de Itachi, sobre todo Sasuke y Mikoto quienes abrieron los ojos con absoluta sorpresa-

- **Kita Akabane… **-susurro con algo de temor en sus ojos la madre de los muchachos, no podía pensar en terminar igual que su marido, no, tenia que ser positiva, Kabuto no estaba a cargo de su caso, aun si estuviera trabajando allí no tendría acceso tan fácil a poder interferir con su recuperación-

- **¿Cómo fue que terminaste conociéndole allí?** –pregunto Kiba parpadeando muchas veces, ya que era uno de los pocos que no se sentía extraño hablándole a la muchacha, después de todo, gracias a su insistencia y cabeza dura, había conseguido que ella le diera un "si" por respuesta-

- **Despues de que Karin me rompiera la nariz** –respondió alzándose de hombros Hanare para luego escuchar una risa cínica por parte de la pelirroja y que la misma Hanare después le dedicara una mirada envenenada y de eterno y profundo odio-

- **Yo… yo no sabia que… era medico** –susurro algo alterada Sakura sin cambiar para nada su posición el solo recordar a ese sujeto le daba dolor de estomago, mas del que ya tenia-

- **Por eso se fue al extranjero, a estudiar medicina** –contó Sasori, para ninguno de sus hermanos era un misterio que hasta antes de hablar de la mansión o de firmar ese estúpido contrato, ellos se llevaran bastante bien hasta el punto donde incluso amigos eran-

_El tiempo cambia a las personas_

- **Lo peor de todo, es que le llamaron de Kita Akabane para que fuera parte del directorio** –suspiro luego llevándose una mano a la cabeza, no entendía como siempre las personas mas inoportunas o malditas siempre tenían la mejor suerte en la vida-

- **¿Directorio?** –pregunto Sasuke alzando una ceja mientras veía a Itachi quien pálido se apoyo en la pared para no perder el equilibrio sin emitir palabra alguna-

- **Es decir, que es uno de los superiores del hospital, ademas de uno de sus dueños, cortesía de la herencia de Orochimaru** –afirmo Minato logrando que tanto los hermanos Haruno como Sasuke e Itachi palidecieran ante el detalle que acababa de contar, exceptuando claramente a uno-

- **¿Comprendes ahora el porque no te conviene involucrarte?** –pregunto Sasori de forma firme, la intencion de detener a Itachi no era sino esa, era su amigo, ese Uchiha de pacotilla se haboa ganado su amistad y cuando alguien era su amigo, él mismo era incondicional con ellos-

- **Pero… ¡Demonios!** –reclamo Itachi revolviéndose el cabello con total desesperación y frustración logrando sin darse cuenta que un jarrón que estaba en una mesa cercana perdiera su equilibrio y casi cayera de su sitio si no fuera porque Karin lo sujeto antes de que esto pasara-

- **Rompes, limpias y pagas, reglas de la casa impuestas por Sakura** –informo de inmediato la pelirroja fulminando con sus ojos rojos al Uchiha mayor quien quedo con una tremenda gota en la cabeza por la reprimenda que le estaban dando-

- **Aunque no creo que este en condiciones de hacerlas cumplir** –afirmo de inmediato Mikoto quien volvió a acariciarle la cabeza a Sakura mientras esta seguía tan o mas pálida que un papel-

- **¿Te sientes muy mal Sakura-nee?** –pregunto Moegui agachándose en frente del rostro de Sakura, casi como si con eso pudiera deducir su actual estado de salud-

- **De mal en… peor** –respondió la pelirrosa cerrando los ojos con pereza, al menos así disminuía la sensación de querer vomitar todo de nuevo-

- **¿Qué te pudo haber caido mal?** –cambio de tema completamente Mikoto quien ya se estaba preocupando por la salud de la pelirrosa, tema que todos habian olvidado por un malnacido aparecido de la nada-

- **Quiza la torta** – respondió enseguida Moegui quien se paro de un salto casi como si se le hubiera encendido una ampolleta detrás de ella por la grandiosa ocurrencia-

- **Yo creo que fue demasiada fritura** –la otra opinion de Karin se escucho, logrando que ambas hermanas se miraran con rayitos en los ojos en la eterna lucha de ver, como siempre, quien tenia razon y dejando a todos con una gota en la cabeza-

- **Yo creo que es un dolor de estomago con patas** –la voz de Hanare se escucho, pero para cuando todos voltearon a verla con ojos de platos, ella ya tenia la boca cubierta habilidosamente por las manos de Kiba-

- **¿Qué has dicho lesbiana con complejos heterosexuales?** –pregunto con su mejor rostro de odio eterno Karin quien no dejo esperar a sus puños para tronar, en primer lugar, esa anormalita, a su parecer, ni siquiera tendría que estar alli y estaba a punto de volverle a romper la nariz-

- **Que siendo tu hermana lo santa no le podía durar mucho, zorra de cuatro ojos** –se quejo inmediatamente Hanare quien ahora entraba en la lucha de los rayitos con Karin justo después de haber sacado la mano de Kiba de su boca con tal fuerza que hasta le tiro al suelo-

- **No creo que sea eso, apenas si llevan unos días de novios** –menciono Sasori logrando que varios colocaran ojos de platos y otros se pusieran a silvar haciéndose los completos desentendidos-

Para ese momento, en la espalda de Sasuke paso un pequeño escalofrio al sentir el aura oscura de Sasori, aunque afortunadamente los ojos del pelirrojo no se desviaron hasta él, sino que a sus hermanos casi como si les pidiera explicaciones.

_Y sin Sakura para detenerles, Sasori era la bestia a quien debían temer_

- **De hecho… creo que yo lo supe la semana pasada y como paso poco tiempo en casa no tuve tiempo de ****comentártelo** –se excuso Juugo quien nerviosamente se rasco la mejilla, a veces tener poco tiempo por el trabajo realmente le convenía-

- **Me entere un poco antes de eso** –exclamo Moegui escondiéndose tras Juugo, la pequeña se había sacado de encima olímpicamente la mirada de Sasori de sobre ella y al haber dicho que se entero hace poco su hermano mayor no tendría porque cargarla con ella-

- **Desde San Valentin que son novios** –les acuso enseguida Karin quien dirigio sus ojos asesinos hasta Sasuke casi como queriendole culpar y desviar hacia a él la paliza que seguro Sasori les daria a ellos si no se corrian a tiempo de las acusaciones del mayor-

- **Digamos que quizá yo les vi bastante juntitos un poquito antes de San Valentín, quizá ni siquiera eran novios aun** –acuso de inmediato Gaara quien miro de la misma forma a Sasuke, sacandole una gota en la cabeza a todos-

_Alli correria sangre, sin duda alguna_

- **Entonces… técnicamente todos lo sabían menos yo…** -hablo con tono sádico Sasori dirigiéndole la mirada a todos sus hermanos quienes se abrazaron fuertemente ante el temor que esos ojos de asesino en serie les provocaba-

Al escuchar los puños de Sasori a tal extremo que casi pareciese que se los estaba rompiendo en rabia, fue la definitiva señal en que los cuatro hermanos salieron corriendo de la casa como verdaderos cobardes, incluso entre ellos se habían tropezado para ver quien salia primero y la ganadora había sido la pequeña Moegui.

Los ojos de Sasori se desviaron hasta Sasuke quien tembló notoriamente ante esa furtiva mirada sedienta de su sangre, aunque la verdad es que no había sido el único, varios de los chicos se habían escondido detrás de algo, incluso algunos se abrazaron con miedo, como el caso de Hanare y Kiba, Hanare no quería abrir la boca y experimentar el puño de ese sádico si el de Karin ya había sido suficientemente malo, ni que decir de Kiba, Naruto o alguno de los otros chicos, incluso Neji sabia lo terrible que eran.

- **Contigo tendré una muy amena charla… solos… en un callejón oscuro** –pronunciaba cada palabra el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de maníaco tan grande que no entendían como se agrandaba aun mas a cada palabra-

_Si, alli correria sangre_

- **Sasuke, fue un gusto haberte tenido de hermano** –la voz de Itachi se escucho igual de temblorosa que la de todos allí incluso el propio Sasuke se asombro de ver así a Itachi-

- **¡Pensé que me defenderías ** –exclamo Sasuke casi como si su ultima esperanza se hubiera evaporado, sabia que él solo no tendría jamas oportunidad de salir con vida en contra de los puños de Sasori quien se acercaba paso a paso a Sasuke-

- **Sasori-nii** –llamo con voz dulce Sakura quien nadie se dio cuenta en que momento se había sentado por si misma a pesar de que su rostro expresaba que aun no se sentía del todo bien-

- **¿Qué paso mi pequeño cerezo?** –pregunto el pelirrojo quien a una velocidad que nadie pudo notar, ya estaba agachado frente a Sakura como el buen "hermano" que este era para ella-

Un segundo basto para que en un rápido movimiento Sasori cayera al suelo de costado respirando tranquilamente, dejando a todos con ojos de platos. Miraron a Sakura, esta sonreía con algo de tranquilidad, aquel objeto en su mano había sido el motivo por el cual ahora el pelirrojo estaba prácticamente dormido en pleno suelo.

_Gas para dormir_

- **Con esto se tranquilizara un poco y te dará tiempo para que compres el ataúd y el pasaje de ****avión** – sonrió divertida Sakura dejando a Sasuke con un enorme tic nervioso y a todos mirándoles como si esos dos estuvieran completamente locos-

- **La verdad, es que son mas costosos que para una persona viva** –le respondió logrando que todos cayeran al suelo estilo anime, es decir, pensaban que con eso bromeaban, pero jamas pensaron que se lo tomarían tan a pecho-

Las risas aparecieron cuando el tic de Sasuke se marco aun mas. El ambiente antes tenso se aligero sin saber como, no, la verdad si sabían porque había sucedido.

Era Sakura, ella siempre podía ver el lado positivo de todo, ser relajada, ella tenia luz propia y con ella alumbraba a todos, sin importar que, ella era esa flor de cerezo en flor que resistió incluso el mas duro de los inviernos solamente para que todos pudieran apreciar su belleza.

Escuchando las risas de todos, es que de nuevo se le dio vuelta el mundo, donde de nuevo se sintió mal, o mas mal de lo que ya se sentía y sus ojos se cerraron sin permiso antes de que siquiera los demás pudieran notarlo.

_Luego, de nuevo todo se fue a negro_


	32. Un billón

No había tomado desayuno ni comido nada antes de salir de casa, ni siquiera había ido a la escuela como era lo usual. Habían ido a ver al médico esa mañana, por suerte no estaba sola, Sasuke le había acompañado bajo amenaza de Sasori, no era que fuese necesario amenazarle, sabía que Sasuke de todas formas le hubiera acompañado.

Tenia que ir en ayunas a hacerse exámenes de sangre, sus hermanos habían sido, según ella, sumamente exagerados con el hecho de mandarle a hacercelos, en parte porque todos creían que habían metido la pata, y la otra era porque esos síntomas tan extraños no eran normales.

Así que para ya esas horas de la mañana, el sueño era insoportable, y nuevamente el brazo de su novio era una perfecta almohada para su cabeza.

- **No te quedes dormida aún** –escucho la voz de Sasuke mientras este agitaba el brazo del que Sakura le tenía agarrado en función de almohada-

- **No puedo evitarlo** –susurro divertida Sakura acurrucándose aun mas en el brazo de Sasuke, sin duda el brazo de su novio era su almohada favorita-

- **Haruno Sakura** –el llamado logro que ambos parpadearan un par de veces antes de procesar que era el turno que ellos habían estado esperando-

- **¿Estarás bien sola?** –pregunto Sasuke al ver como Sakura perezosamente se colocaba de pie con expresión de cansancio y agotamiento pues al parecer la noche anterior tampoco había dormido demasiado bien-

- **Si, descuida, espérame aquí, vuelvo cuando terminen de… agujerearme el brazo** –quiso sonar tranquila y despreocupada solamente para calmar los nervios de Sasuke, sabía muy bien porque la mandaban a hacerse ese examen-

_Y la razón, era el motivo por el que ambos tenían los nervios de punta_

- **Lo que tu digas** –expreso con una sonrisa ladina Sasuke al momento de ver que él estaba más nervioso que la propia pelirrosa-

Era normal, nunca se imagino estar en una situación así, es decir, de la nada se enamoro hasta el punto de tener relaciones con Sakura cuando nunca antes le había llamado la atención alguna chica. Aun en su mente no procesaba que existía la posibilidad que todos le decían, quizá porque todavía pensaba que su estancia en Japón era como un sueño, una ilusión temporal de la que no quería salir.

De la nada una idea cruzo su mente, si las predicciones de todos se hacia realidad, tendría un motivo para quedarse, ni su madre ni Itachi podrían decir lo contrario. De la nada, una pequeña lucecita salía de donde menos se podía esperarlo.

Si aquello resultaba ser verdad…

- **No esperaba verte aquí Uchiha** –aquella voz logro que saliera de sus pensamientos solamente para mirar al sujeto y fruncir el ceño, de todos los personajes tenía que ser precisamente el villano-

_Yakushi Kabuto_

- **Hmp** –respondió Sasuke cerrando los ojos, ignorando olímpicamente al peliblanco, haciendo como si su sucia existencia no estuviera en el mismo lugar que él-

_Y por ello, no vio la maliciosa sonrisa de su enemigo_

- **Te veías bastante sonriente hace unos segundos, ¿No soy la persona que esperabas?** –pregunto con cínica lastima Kabuto al ver como lo ojos del azabache se habrían manteniendo ese brillo de ira y rencor para con su persona-

- **Lárgate** –espeto cortante el azabache, solo la presencia de ese sujeto frente a él le irritaba, jamás había odiado y sentido tanta repugnancia por alguien de manera tal como Kabuto le caía como patada en el estomago-

- **Si que eres expresivo, ¿O sera acaso que aun no dominas el Japonés en su totalidad intento de yankee?** –se burlo despectivamente Kabuto logrando el objetivo de hacer fruncir el ceño a Sasuke quien se coloco de pie abriendo y cerrando los puños, se notaba que tenia deseos de golpearlo-

Provocarlo era la idea, sabía que si lo hacia allí con todos los testigos a su favor podría realizar acciones legales de deportación, sobre todo porque ese chico aun era menor de edad, con ello le quedaría el paso libre con Sakura, de todas formas si no lo lograba y Sasuke tenía mejor manejo del que Itachi había logrado demostrarle en Norteamérica, tenía su plan B para hacer cooperar a ese manipulable chico.

- **Hn** –bufo Sasuke relajando sus puños al momento de colocarse de pie, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y cambiando la dirección de su mirada para encaminarse fuera de la vista de ese sujeto-

- **Quizá esto haga que pronuncies más de tres palabras juntas, claro, si es que sabes** –volvió a burlarse Kabuto, logrando que Sasuke parara antes de siquiera dar el segundo paso, logrando que su irritada vista mirara a lo que él le estaba mostrando-

Sus ojos negros se abrieron de tal forma que un occidental pudo haber dudado de los rasgos orientales de los ojos de Sasuke. Solo con leer el nombre de a quien pertenecía ese expediente medico le dejo completamente desencajado.

_Uchiha Mikoto_

- **Motherfuck…** -pronuncio en un tono casi de ultratumba Sasuke, no, no tenía una mejor expresión para decirle a ese engendro, olvídense del "dobe", "teme", "urusantokachi" o cualquier otro insulto en japonés, tenía que decírselo en el idioma que él muy bastardo poco menos estaba insultando, su idioma natal-

-** ¿Sigues en ingles?, quizá no te sabes insultos en japonés aún** –siguió burlándose Kabuto, hasta que pronto sintió como el cuello de su delantal blanco de medico era tomado y alzado por las manos de Sasuke quien cabe mencionar y tenía que admitir, tenía más fuerza que él-

- **What the fuck do you want?** –pregunto Sasuke ya fuera de sí, estaba tan colerizado que ya hasta se le había olvidado que estaba hablando en ingles, estaba tan cegado que sentía casi como si la sangre se fuera a sus ojos y estos estuvieran enrojecidos en un vano intento por matar a Kabuto con la mirada como si pudiera prenderle llamas con solo mirarle-

-**There are many people here, go to my office** –propuso el peliblanco soltándose del agarre del azabache, arreglándose los lentes para luego salir caminando en dirección a su oficina seguido por los pasos del azabache-

No tenía un buen presentimiento de lo que vendría, es más, no sabía ni siquiera porque estaba obedeciendo la instrucción de Kabuto, fue cuando recordó que este tenía el expediente de su madre y el poder de cualquier situación sobre ella en sus manos.

Tenia que ser cauto con sus acciones, con lo que decia, por el bien de su madre.

_Aquellos ojos marrones también les seguian con el ceño fruncido _

OoOoOoO

Vio como Kabuto abrió la puerta de su oficina, invitándole a pasar, pasando luego él mismo detrás de él y cerrar la puerta tras de sí sin siquiera haber puesto cerrojo, estaba muy confiado, claro que a ese lugar donde solo los administrativos del hospital podían acceder no era un lugar donde pudiese entrar cualquiera, tenía toda la confianza de que en ese momento estaba en su territorio, y aquello no le gustaba.

Le vio sentarse tras su escritorio, dejando el expediente de su madre y algunos otros sobre el mismo. Le hizo una seña para que se sentara, a lo que se negó, no pasaría allí mucho tiempo, al menos eso tenía planeado, Sakura le esperaba, si cuando llegara no estaba le diria que habia ido al baño, aunque esa excusa solo serviría si no tardaba mucho más que ella.

- **Comienza de una vez** –hablo Sasuke, su voz hacía notar lo impaciente que estaba por terminar el asuntito ese y retirarse de la maldita presencia de Kabuto-

- **Vaya, con que si puedes hablar Japonés, esto me facilita las cosas** –sonrió altanero, burla, casi con desprecio, su primera intención seria humillar lo que mas podía a Sasuke, hacerle saber quién de los dos era mejor y cuando se lo dejara claro, atacaría-

- **Lo preguntare una vez mas en tu idioma para que lo entiendas, ¿Qué mierda quieres?** –pregunto ya oficialmente cabreado, primero ese tipo se burlo de su idioma nativo y ahora encima de todo pensaba que no tenia cerebro para captar las cosas-

_Si supiera quien le enseño Japonés le corroería la envidia, pensaba para no golpearlo_

- **No te conviene hablarme así, sobre todo cuando tengo todo el poder sobre la condición de tu madre** –amenazo directamente Kabuto, ya sin escrúpulo alguno, allí estaba completamente en su territorio y aquello irrito aun mas a Sasuke-

No, se irrito aun mas cuando vio que Kabuto tomaba el expediente médico de su madre y se colocaba a hojearlo mientras esa sonrisa torcida, que el tanto odiaba y tenía ganas de sacarle de un solo golpe, se ampliaba a cada que seguía y seguía pasando paginas.

- **Es un tratamiento bastante denso, nuevo por no decirlo de otra forma, casi experimental** –afirmo Kabuto quien cerró el expediente frente a las narices de Sasuke y lo colocaba de nuevo en su escritorio, parándose apoyando una mano sobre aquella carpeta con una sonrisa macabra- no sería extraño que algo saliera mal y…

- **Atrévete** –interrumpió Sasuke con las manos empuñadas, estaba seguro que si no fuera por aquella cámara de vigilancia que podía observar en el rincón de la habitación, ya le habría sacado la madre a ese sujeto-

- **Tengo las agallas y el poder de hacerlo estúpido mocoso, así que deja de hablar tan altanero, no me está gustando nada tu presencia aquí** –inquirió enseguida Kabuto por fin mostrando su verdadera faceta, fuera de cinismos, aquellas palabras las había dicho con toda la autoridad que creía tenia sobre el azabache-

- **Las mismas agallas que tuviste para hacerlo con mi padre** –enseguida ataco Sasuke con el ceño fruncido, recordando motivos del porque odiaba a cada momento más a ese estúpido sujeto, de hecho, ya ni siquiera entendía porque estaba allí escuchando a ese tipo-

_Y luego recordó que era por su madre_

- **Veo que sabes esa historia, solo que Itachi no te contó mi versión de los hechos** –el que frunció ahora el ceño fue Kabuto, cruzándose de brazos casi de manera impaciente esperando la respuesta obviamente negativa del Uchiha-

- **Tu versión me da igual, el resultado sigue siendo el mismo** –respondió Sasuke, quizá no era una afirmación o una negación, pero a pesar de todo lo que él dijera, el resultado sería el mismo, su padre había muerto-

- **¿Crees que un hospital de ese calibre pondría a un estudiante de medicina a cuidar al juez de la corte suprema bajo su cargo?** –pregunto Kabuto alzando una ceja logrando que Sasuke cambiara su expresión de un momento a otro-

_Valía la pena analizar aquella pregunta_

- **No, estuvo bajo el cargo de los mejores médicos, pero ni ellos pudieron salvarle porque su condición era pésima, además que comparados a mi eran unos incompetentes, después de todo soy un genio en la rama de la medicina, pero ellos tenían las influencias para salvar sus pellejos, lo único que necesitaban era un palo blanco, y adivina a quien eligieron, te lo responderé, eligieron al estudiante prodigio que se le concedió por derecho y calificaciones a trabajar allí en lo que serian casos menores** –explico Kabuto descruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido, logrando que Sasuke también frunciera el ceño ante aquella versión de los hechos que seguramente Itachi no se trago-

_Y que él estaba en duda de tragarse_

Conocía y era capaz de creer aquello, a diferencia de Itachi, él si creía en la envidia y la maldad de las personas, por eso jamás confió en nadie, no quería traición, no quería egoísmo o interés en las personas con las que se relacionara, pero aquellas eran características muy comunes en las personas en cualquier fuese el lugar del mundo donde te encontraras.

_Hasta que conoció a Sakura, a los Haruno, a Naruto, a todos_

- **Por eso no hay pruebas, por eso la investigación se cerro y yo quede solo con una orden de arraigo nacional, por lo que tuve que vivir en ese maldito país obligado, discriminado y sin poder ejercer mi carrera después de titularme, después de todos esos esfuerzos y perfectas calificaciones, horas y horas de estudio para graduarme y no poder ejercer** –termino de contar Kabuto quien tenía los ojos llenos de ira, el mismo reconocía que por todo aquello, la discriminación, las burlas, sus esfuerzos en vano, todo aquello había hecho que odiara a los Norteamericanos-

_Y Sasuke no solo era nativo de Estados Unidos… _

- **No lograras que sienta lastima por ti si eso es lo que quieres** –volvió a afirmar Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados, aquella explicación no quitaba su odio para con ese engendro, ya que lo odiaba desde antes de saber que estaba involucrado con la muerte de su padre-

_La muerte de su padre aquí ya no tenía nada que ver…._

- **Para nada mi estimado Sasuke, contándote esta historia solo quiero que entiendas que he aprendido a usar cualquier medio para obtener lo que quiera, este es un mundo cruel, donde el que puede se salva sin importarle si hace daño a otro** –comento Kabuto quien se dirigió al asiento detrás de su escritorio y coloco ambos codos sobre el escritorio, entrelazando sus manos para colocar sobre estas su mentón y mirar de manera penetrante a Sasuke y que este le respondiera de la misma manera-

_**Los machos de cualquier especie pelean por atraer a la mejor hembra**_

- **Por culpa de esa estúpida restricción tuve que privarme de venir a Japón durante mucho tiempo, ¿Sabes lo que fue no poder ver a mi preciosa Sakura por un motivo tan estúpido ** –reclamo alzando la voz Kabuto quien había golpeado su escritorio con las palmas de sus manos colocando una furtiva mirada dirigida a Sasuke-

- **¿Sakura que tiene que….?** –se quedo callado, razonando, encontrando respuestas por el mismo, después de todo, no había una razón para que Kabuto le odiara tanto, solo podía pensar en un motivo-

_... Ambos se odiaban porque era Sakura por quien estaban peleando_

- **Veo que vas entendiendo** –sonrió Kabuto torcidamente, Sasuke casi pudo jurar que sus ojos ahora parecían los de un científico loco o los de un maniaco en serie, mirada que no le intimidaba nada pero igualmente debía admitir no era normal en una persona-

La única razón que Kabuto tenía para odiarlo, a parte del racismo, xenofobia y toda esa porquería de rencor que tenia contra los de Estados Unidos, era porque con Sakura eran novios, porque le había defendido, porque supuestamente se la había quitado.

Frunció el ceño, no le agradaba ese chantaje ni a donde estaba llegando el asunto, no quería darle a Sakura más problemas de los que ya tenía, de hecho ni siquiera él quería más problemas de los que ya tenía y había tenido.

- **No metas a Sakura en esto** –expreso entre dientes casi como una orden dirigida a Kabuto, su instinto de protección se había activado por el solo hecho de escuchar el nombre de Sakura de su boca-

- **¿Y que si lo hago?, puedo hacerlo, tengo todo el poder de hacer lo que se me dé la gana sobre este expediente y a quien le pertenece** –amenazo directamente a Sasuke quien tenía sus puños temblando ante lo que ya sabía se avecinaría, no esperaba menos de ese idiota de lentes-

Sabia que Kabuto le haría elegir de alguna manera entre Sakura y su madre, sin importar como se le viera no podía elegir. Lo más usual seria el beneficio propio, elegir a su madre sin importar la situación de Sakura, que se las arreglara sola, que los Harunos resolvieran sus problemas, eso era lo que usualmente pasaba en el mundo, que cada quien viera por sí mismo.

_Él lo sabía, y tras la puerta sus instintos asesinos afloraban a cada momento_

- **Sakura te ama, te hará caso, se que aquí tu estadía es temporal, y con eso le haces daño** –afirmo Kabuto lo que Sasuke ya sabía, él sabía que era egoísta, se resistió hasta donde más pudo de mantener algo serio con Sakura-

- **No más daño del que tu ya le has hecho** –le rebatió Sasuke con la sangre hirviendo, ese sujeto había sido el causante de muchas de las tristezas de Sakura, de sus culpas, incluso de sus lagrimas, y eso jamás se lo perdonaría, no le perdonaría el haber hecho llorar a la persona que él mas había amado en ese hipócrita mundo-

- **Eso lo decido yo, y esto es lo que quiero** –cambio de expresión Kabuto sentándose nuevamente en su silla tras el escritorio y colocando de nuevo sus codos sobre este, con sus manos entrelazadas y su mentón sobre sus dedos al segundo que una sonrisa de arrogancia apareció en su rostro- **quiero que la convenzas para que luego de que tú te vayas se case conmigo, pero además quiero que cuando logres convencerla termines con ella, que le destroces el corazón, para que así no tenga mas opción que buscar olvidarte y ya no existas como una sombra del pasado para ella, que ni siquiera quiera intentar recordarte **–exigió con veneno en cada una de sus palabras, esperando la respuesta de Sasuke que se quedo casi paralizado a tal punto que una gota de sudor resbalo desde su frente hasta terminar en su cuello en un solo segundo-

- **Olvídalo** –rechazo de raíz, no tenía ni siquiera la mas mínima intención de ceder ante Kabuto, en ese momento su relación con Sakura era todo lo que tenia y no dejaría a esa "rata de dos patas" jugar con los sentimientos de su Sakura-

- **Espera, aun no termino** –sonrió de medio lado de nuevo Kabuto quien se echo para atrás en la silla de su escritorio, casi como si un jefe le estuviera hablando a uno de sus empleados-** soy bueno después de todo, se negociar, así que a cambio que tú hagas esto, te prometo que tu madre tendrá aun mejores cuidados, me encargare personalmente de hacerlo, y cuando se cure les devolveré el cien por ciento de lo que pagaron bajo la excusa que nos fue útil en el desarrollo de este tratamiento experimental, es más, incluso a parte de devolverles lo pagado puedo** **recompensarlos económicamente **–ofreció "generosamente" dejando sobre el escritorio y a la vista un cheque en el cual Sasuke pudo distinguir que no tenia nombre para quien iba dirigido y bastantes ceros escritos-

- **¿Estas tratando de sobornarme o chantajearme? **–pregunto con una ceja alzada Sasuke cruzándose de brazos, mirando a su enemigo casi como si le siguiera el juego, situación que el mismo Kabuto capto-

- **Me gusta pensar que es una mezcla de ambas **–reconoció sin mayores problemas Kabuto al ver como Sasuke miraba aquel documento de tanto valor económico sobre su escritorio-

- **¿Qué pasa si no acepto?** –pregunto con el ceño fruncido, para ese momento sabia que sus opciones eran pocas, por no decir que estaba obligado a elegir tirar a uno de ambos lados, mas sin saber porque se estaba obligando así mismo a resistirse-

- **No te aseguro que uno de estos días algún examen de tu madre pueda salir ligera o gravemente alterado, así como su condición de salud **–volvió a amenazar sin tacto alguno y con ojos de maniaco, aquellos ojos que declararon estaban disfrutando la situación extrema en que estaba colocando a Sasuke-

- **Son of a bitch** –insulto con las manos en puño Sasuke, tanto que su ceño fruncido ya estaba logrando que le doliera la cabeza-

- **Controla tu boca niñito, ya tuve suficiente de tus insultos, si algo sale de tu boca la siguiente vez y no es una respuesta, daré por negado el trato **–exigió Kabuto quien se coloco de pie con el rostro y una expresión sumamente seria en el rostro quien negociante está a punto de cerrar el trato de su vida-

La expresión de Kabuto se torno divertida y una media sonrisa de arrogancia salió de su rostro al ver como Sasuke respiro hondo un momento y tomo aquel papel que estaba sobre su escritorio, ese con varios ceros, reconociendo que aquella suma era prácticamente la tercera parte y casi la mitad de su fortuna, pero valía la pena si podía hacer funcionar su plan, es más, estaba seguro que después podría recuperar aquella cantidad con su trabajo e inversiones, ahora lo único que quería era tener fuera del camino a ese idiota, y si podía hacerlo cooperar de esa manera, lograr que se marchara y dejar deshecho el corazón de Sakura y que esta no tuviera mas opción que aceptarle a él por el bien de su familia, todo valdría la pena.

Uno, dos, tres, seis, nueve, diez, doce, ese era el número de ceros que reconoció en aquel cheque que Kabuto le estaba ofreciendo.

_Un billón_

Una suma de ensueño, algo que no creía volvería a ver en su vida, aquella antes fue toda la fortuna de su padre, quizá ni siquiera era la fortuna completa que, según le contaron, Orochimaru le robo a los padres de Sakura y que luego Kabuto heredo, aquello debía ser una fusión de esas fortunas y algo de dinero mas por el trabajo e inversiones que seguramente Kabuto tenía.

_Un billón_

Con ello podía volver a su vida de antes, vivir tranquilos, además de asegurar un tratamiento impecable y seguro para su madre, su vida perfecta volviera, podrían volver a Estados Unidos, Itachi podría volver a estudiar e incluso casarse con Konan si lo deseaba, su madre podría volver con sus amigas, con su familia la cual habían dejado allá en Norteamérica, incluso él podría estudiar lo que quisiera y vivir de ello sin pasar necesidad alguna, solo tenía que aceptar el trato, aquello no era muy difícil…

_¿No?_

**I'm Haruno Sakura, welcome to Japan**

_¿No…?_

**Este… estamos algo incómodos, ¿No crees?**

**¿Estas incomoda?**

**No…**

_¿No…?_

**¿Estas bien?, ¿Te lastimaste?**

**No, ¿Por qué?**

**Tienes tu mano sobre tu boca**

_No… No era difícil, solo decir "acepto" bastaba, su madre lo merecía, su hermano también lo merecía…_

**¡No soy una bebe!**

**¡Te dije que te quedaras sentada! ¡Y quita ese puchero!**

_Incluso aquello a largo plazo beneficiaba a Sakura…_

**¿Quieres?**

**No soy muy gustoso de los dulces**

**Vamos, abre la boca**

_Podría ayudar a sus hermanos, como ella siempre había querido hacerlo_

**¿Aun te sientes sola?**

**A veces, a pesar de que tenga a mis hermanos y a mis amigos, no puedo evitar a veces sentirme sola**

**Si quieres llorar, puedes hacerlo**

**Sabes, justamente en este momento no deseo hacerlo…**

**En este momento, no me siento sola**

_Si terminaba casándose con él, Sakura jamás tendría que volver a preocuparse por dinero ya que Kabuto estaba forrado en él…_

**Es algo vergonzoso confesarlo, pero nunca he besado a nadie**

_Cumpliría con el compromiso y palabra que antes Sasori había firmado, después de todo, él solo era un entrometido en sus vidas_

**Tienes la fiebre muy alta**

**Estoy mejor**

_Jamás volvería a enfermarse sin tener el dinero para poder ir a un médico, podría ir con los mejores, sin desmerecer que Kabuto ya era supuestamente uno de los mejores_

**Son cuatro materias deficientes, si no las subes te harán repetir el último año de primaria**

**Si eso ocurre, no podrás entrar a la secundaria de Watase, tu sabes nuestra situación, si quieres ir como lo hice yo, como siempre has dicho es tu deseo, la beca es tu única opción, sino tendrás que ir a la secundaria pública como todos los demás mortales**

**Me importa poco si ingresas o no a la misma escuela como yo lo hice, pero no voy a dejar que repitas la primaria**

_Incluso podría darse el lujo de pagarle cualquier escuela que quisiera a Moegui puesto que su situación económica al casarse con Kabuto mejoraría indiscutiblemente…_

**Te enamoraste**

**Te dolerá, y le dolerá mas a Sakura en su momento**

_Solo tenía que aceptar…_

**¡Feliz Navidad!**

_Solo tenía que aceptar…_

**Lamento arruinar tus ilusiones Sakura, pero ese no fue tu primer beso**

_Maldición… ¡Solo tenía que aceptar!_

**No quiero dejar que tu paso por mi vida sea solo un recuerdo vacío, quiero tener esta parte de ti, en mi corazón para siempre, y quiero que te lleves también esta parte de mí, si tanto lo deseas**

_Ella se lo había dicho…_

**No me arrepentiré… si tu después tampoco lo haces**

_Ella le dijo que fuera cual fuera la decisión que él tomara, ella tampoco se arrepentiría, la respuesta estaba clara a sus ojos, ella desde un principio sabia que lo de ellos seria temporal…_

**Tu me amas, ¿Verdad Sasuke-kun?, hasta el día que tengas que irte no te separaras de mi, ¿Cierto?**

_Tenia que aceptar, no solo por él…_

**Si ella no quiere que te le acerques, no te acerques a ella**

_Sakura también tendría todo lo que quisiera, todo lo que se merecía, incluyendo volver a aquella mansión de sus sueños donde vivió los mejores años de su infancia, la decisión estaba clara…_

- **Yo… Mi respuesta es…** -hablo apretando los dientes a la vez que veía como sus manos temblaban ligeramente al tener aquel papel con muchos ceros escritos en él, señal que le agrado bastante a Kabuto-

**Ai… Shiteru**

**I love… you…**

_Estaba decidido…_

**Sasuke-kun…**

- **Mi respuesta es… que te pudras** –respondió de un momento a otro Sasuke partiendo en dos, luego en cuatro, seis, y muchos más trocitos aquel papel que Kabuto le había ofrecido-

- **¿Qué?** –quedo pálido Kabuto al ver el ímpetu en los ojos de Sasuke cuando este dejo caer todos los trozos de aquel papel al suelo, estaba tan asombrado que incluso sus pupilas se habían contraído al segundo de ver tan decidido al azabache-

_Misma expresión que aquellos ojos marrones tenían tras la puerta al segundo de dejar caer una lagrima de uno de sus ojos_

Estaba decidido, habría tenido que aceptar, no entendía que le había impulsado a lo contrario, pero solamente por escuchar ese "te amo" en cualquiera fuese el idioma, no valía un billón, y tampoco valía la pena la desdicha de Sakura o la suya, aquello no tenia precio, esas palabras fueron para él, eran para él, y seguirían siendo para él por muy temporal que fuesen.

No se lo merecía, sabia que su madre no merecía que entre ella y Sakura eligiera a su novia, sabia que con esto estaba prácticamente entregando a su madre a la tumba. Al pensando un agudo dolor se posiciono en su pecho.

Pero ya no importaba, estaba hecho, había decidido, el amor de Sakura para él ya no era cosa del tiempo, la amaba lo suficiente para no querer verla llorar, para tener que forzarla a algo que su corazón no quería, tenia lo suficientemente claro el amor que Sakura le tenía a él como hombre como para haberse entregado por primera vez a él, no traicionaría eso, no podía traicionar aquel sentimiento que Sakura deposito en él, no sería justo.

Quería ser egoísta, solo esta vez, quería ser lo suficientemente egoísta como para no querer hacer sufrir más a Sakura, ella ya había sufrido lo suficiente durante toda su vida viviendo bajo presiones y responsabilidades que cualquier no hubiera podido soportar, que no hubiera tenido porque soportar y que sin embargo acepto. Entendía que el único gusto que alguna vez se había dado, la única libertad que había pedido y se le había concedido era poderle amar a él, eso era todo lo que ella quería y no se lo negaría.

**Hijo, yo se que eres responsable y que siempre haces todo para que no preocuparme o causar problemas, pero…**

**Quiero que esta vez, solo esta vez, no te interesemos ni Itachi ni yo**

**Disfruta la ocasión Sasuke, sino te aseguro que no habrá otra oportunidad, la vida hijo, la vida es para vivirla, no para dejarla pasar**

_Esa vez, solo esa vez en su vida, quería mandar todo a la mierda_

_Solo esa vez en su vida, quería ser egoísta_

_Solo esa vez en su vida quería dejar actuar a su corazón antes que a su mente_

_Solo esa vez… esa única vez… quería ser sincero consigo mismo y vivir al máximo la oportunidad que la vida le estaba dando_

_**Osadía, síntoma de la más maravillosa de las enfermedades**_

_**Juventud, la más maravillosa de las enfermedades a la cual solo el tiempo cura**_

_**Tiempo, lo más valioso que se tiene durante toda la vida**_

_**Amor, aquello por lo que sabemos nuestro tiempo no se ha desperdiciado**_

- **¿Tienes más amenazas para mí o ya me puedo ir?** –Pregunto aun con la adrenalina en el cuerpo, ahora si tendría algo para contarle a sus nietos, no muchas personas podían decir que tuvieron un cheque de un billón en sus manos y contar que lo rompieron frente a los ojos de quien se los ofrecía-

- **¿Estas abandonando a tu madre solamente por un noviazgo temporal?** –pregunto completamente irritado Kabuto, no comprendía, aquella situación habría forzado a cualquier mortal a tomar una decisión acorde a lo que él creía era el beneficio propio-

Y era verdad, él también lo creía así, sabía que si Sasuke hubiera aceptado en esas condiciones, le haría reclamado, pero no se habría esperado una situación como la de ahora. Tenia que reconocer que incluso el mismo habría aceptado, era honesto al decir que entre la espada y la pared vas hacia donde más te convenga, aun cuando te doliera.

No, allí estaba la clara muestra de que existía gente en el mundo que no era asi. Ese muchacho seria un estúpido idealista, un idiota enamorado, quizá incluso podría catalogarlo como uno de los peores hijos al haber elegido antes su amor por su novia que el de su madre.

Y sin embargo, aquello lo había hecho feliz, lo había enorgullecido sin saber porque a tal punto que casi le hace llorar.

Sakura siempre había estado allí para ellos, y ella se merecía a una persona que hiciera cualquier sacrificio por ella así como ella había sacrificado toda su infancia, su felicidad, su vida, por todos ellos, y ahora lo había encontrado.

_Por ello no podía quedarse como una rata cobarde detrás de la puerta_

El sonido de la cerradura abriéndose y dejando pasar a través del umbral de la puerta a una tercera persona se manifestó. Sus ojos agudos y rostro serio le daban presencia sin duda alguna. Su expresión de furia contenida al mirar a Kabuto no tenia palabras, estaba seguro que si fuera físicamente posible e encender llamas sobre una persona Kabuto ya seria cenizas por la mirada que mantenían sobre él.

- **Tienes derecho a guardar silencio, Sasuke **–la voz grave del pelirrojo resonó en toda la habitación, logrando el efecto contrario de en vez de tensar a Sasuke, dejando que se relajara levemente-

_Ahora si tenía a alguien que le defendiera_

- **¿Se puede saber quién te dio permiso de entrar Sasori?** –pregunto inquisitivo Kabuto al ver como su territorio ahora era invadido por lo que él podría denominar uno de sus mas fuertes enemigos-

_Y no había nadie mejor para defenderte, que un abogado_


	33. Nosotros nos bastamos

- **¿Se puede saber quien te dio permiso de entrar Sasori?** –Pregunto inquisitivo Kabuto al ver como su territorio ahora era invadido por lo que él podría denominar uno de sus mas fuertes enemigos-

- **Tengo un muy buen amigo que esta relacionado con este hospital, ¿Por qué crees que preferimos venir aquí en lugar de ir a otro?, mejor aún, ¿Cómo crees que nos enteramos que estas relacinado a este lugar? **–pregunto bastante divertido Sasori, que Kabuto no creyera que solamente él tenía buenas influencias, después de todo, como abogado él trabajaba para una prestigiosa firma y amigos y aliados tenía muchos en muchos lados-

- **Infeliz** –insulto con rabia arreglandose los lentes para mirar casi despectivamente a Sasori quien se cruzo de brazos con una inexplicable sensación de gozo en el alma por ver a Kabuto tan desesperado-

- **Cuida tus palabras, todo puede y va a ser usado en tu contra** –afirmo aun mas divertido Sasori, aquella frase sin duda era una de sus favoritas y una de las más usadas dentro de su profecion-

- **Tu no eres nadie para amenazarme** –critico enseguida defendiéndose Kabuto, de entre ambos quien tenia las de ganar en una lucha legal sabia era Sasori, pero él no le dejaria, haria todo lo que tuviera que hacer para salir librado, muchas personas ya lo hacían, ¿Por qué él no podria hacerlo?-

- **Claro que sí, soy un abogado y tengo mis contactos, tengo como vigilarte, y te dire que tambien tengo como vigilar a Mikoto-san** –declaro enseguida el pelirrojo para que no le saliera con el truquito que ya antes había utilizado con Sasuke-

Podía haber utilizado aquella amenaza, lo que no sabía era que él tenia a los dos mejores contactos que se pudiera tener en aquella situación, las amenazas no servirían de nada.

Uchiha Mikoto era una mujer sumamente dulce, cuando creyo haber olvidado lo que era recibir el regalo de una madre, cuando había olvidado lo que era que alguien te sonriera dulcemente desinteresadamente, ella fue capaz de hacerle recordar a su propia madre.

Sasuke es un buen chico, Mikoto una excelente madre e Itachi un gran hermano mayor, les estimaba a cada uno por separado, aun mas como una familia unida. Si Sasuke habia podido renunciar a todo, un nada despreciable billón de quizá que mierda de moneda que le estaba ofreciendo Kabuto, y poner a Sakura por sobre su madre, él también podía darle la lucha a ese bastardo.

Sin importar como se viese, él también amaba a Sakura, allí los tres lucharian por ella, pero sabia que él no ganaria, Sakura era su hermana y jamás estaría con él, tenía que asumirlo algún día, la verdad siempre lo había tenido en mente, solo la cuidaba hasta que supuestamente apareciera el indicado.

_Y aunque le doliera, Sasuke no estaba muy lejos de serlo_

Algun dia su corazón le dolería, estaba claro con eso, pero prefería mil veces que su corazon le doliera porque Sakura estuviera con Sasuke que es un buen chico, que sabía que era capaz de renunciar y enfrentar a todo con tal de proteger a Sakura, que con Kabuto quien solo era un egoista obsesionado con su pequeña hermana.

Jamas hubiera puesto a su hermanita en una situación así, no confiaba en ningun hombre para que ella pudiese estar bien, conocia a los de su especie, los hombres muchas veces son malditas bestias que hacen cosas sin pensar, y Sasuke con lo que acababa de hacer no demostraba mucho mas pensamiento de lo que él creía, pero a pesar de que habia actuado sin pensar, eso demostraba lo mucho que amaba a Sakura, sin importarle nada, demostro que Sakura era lo mas importarte para él, si podía luchar por los sentimientos de su hermanita lo haria.

_Y él, sin importar como, ganaría_

- **Esta vez seré yo quien me dé el gusto de amenazarte** –anuncio Sasori quien camino hasta en frente del escritorio y apoyo ambas palmas de sus manos allí justo como antes lo había hecho Kabuto, con sonrisa maniaca y todo-

- **¿Qué puedes hacer tu contra mí?** –pregunto con arrogancia Kabuto cruzándose de brazos sonriendo de la misma arrogante forma que Sasori lo estaba haciendo-

_El pensamiento de ambos, el primero que borrara la sonrisita del otro, ganaba_

_Y el pensamiento de Sasuke… Copiones_

- **Por tus antecedentes en Norteamérica, puedo pedir una orden de vigilancia para con todos tus pacientes, incluida Mikoto-san, y si en determinado caso Mikoto-san empeora y los exámenes salen sin cambio alguno, puedo pedir una segunda toma de manera judicial bajo sospecha de adulteración, si la toma sale diferente de los resultados oficiales, tú te vas preso por falsificación de documentación privada y uso indebido de influencias para tu conveniencia** –explico detalladamente cada paso al peliblanco quien descruzo sus brazos quedando casi paralizado queriendo seguir paso a paso cada unas de las instrucciones que Sasori explico casi como si quisiera encontrar algún vacio en aquel procedimiento-

Sasuke estaba más que asombrado, no creía que en alguna ocasión el mismo Sasori le defendería, es más, hacia apenas unas horas, el día de ayer, este queria practicamente asesinarlo a puño limpio, bueno, a puño limpio no ya que en esa casa de locos tenían incluso armamento militar que quien sabe de dónde habían sacado.

Si, Sasori era de armas tomar, de hecho, de no ser por la intervención que estaba haciendo estaba seguro que su madre ya debería estar haciendo su testamento, es aquí cuando realmente había tomado el peso de lo que había hecho.

_Y sin embargo, sin saber porque, sentía que podía confiar su el que ahora era su cuñado_

- **Este mundo es cruel, ya lo has dicho, me da lo mismo lo que pueda pasarte, esto es la guerra y pesar de que seas medico y creas tener todo bajo tu control en este hospital, ni siquiera tu tienes acceso a la totalidad de todas las cosas que crees como yo si la tengo** –sonrio con confianza Sasori, sin una pisca de nerviosismo, demostraba confianza y determinación, tanto que incluso Sasuke se asombro de buena manera al ver a Sasori en su postura de abogado defensor-

- **Soy uno de los dueños, investigar quiénes son tus contactos será bastante sencillo** –volvió a sonreír con superioridad Kabuto, a esas alturas la batalla era quien intimidaba a quien, y Kabuto sabia que si Sasori no estaba mintiendo con lo de sus influencias, él las descubriría y podría callarlos de alguna manera-

- **Intentalo, te reto a hacer lo que puedas** –se cruzo de brazos con total confianza el pelirrojo, la verdad es que estaba tan confiado que incluso el enojo se le había olvidado, estaba disfrutando el hecho de por primera vez poder amenazar o siquiera fastidiar a Kabuto-

- **Me da algo de gracia que tu, siendo el abogado que dices ser, amenaces con usar influencias bajo el marco de lo legal sabiendo que él uso y goce personal de información privilegiada es ilegal** –le ataco al punto crítico Kabuto por fin logrando que el ceño de Sasori se frunciera levemente ante aquella frase, le había dado justo en el punto critico de todo abogado, él ya tenía experiencia con ellos-

_El punto débil de ellos siempre seria… rozar entre la línea de lo legal y lo ilícito_

- **Yo también tengo derecho a guardar silencio** –declaro Sasori descruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido, él también sabía que si aquello terminaba en un juicio, por mucho que pudiera vencer a Kabuto, él también podría perder su licencia como abogado justamente por el uso indebido de influencias-

_Y sinceramente, no le importaba_

- **Sasuke, Sakura nos debe estar esperando** –anuncio Sasori desviando su vista del Kabuto para ver a Sasuke quien asintio bajo la mirada de ambos sobre él-

- **Piensalo mi estimado Uchiha, la oferta sigue abierta** –ofreció Kabuto solamente dos segundos antes de que Sasuke saliera de la habitación y cerrara la puerta tras de él-

_A su juicio, nadie podía resistirse a la misma oferta dos veces_

OoOoOoO

Estaba sentado, por fin respirando tranquilo, no muy tranquilo pues aun no sabia si Sasori podia hacer todo lo que dijo, pero más tranquilo solamente por el hecho de ya no tener la presencia de ese insecto frente a él.

Se habían detenido en una maquina de gaseosas, vio como Sasori hablaba por medio de su celular quiza que cosa ya que su mente solo procesaba apenas lo recién vivido y ademas tenia que irse haciendo a la idea de que los resultados de Sakura pudieran ser el motivo de que realmente tuviera que comprar pasajes de avión para un ataúd.

Había renunciado a todo sin pensar en ello, en ese momento no recordó la posibilidad de que Sakura hubiera estado embarazada. Sonrió de medio lado casi con ironía, supuestamente iba a aceptar el trato sin pensar en aquello, si lo hubiera hecho no habría tenido cara para ver después a Sakura sobre todo si ella estaba así.

El sobresalto de una lata en su mejilla le saco de sus pensamientos. Miro casi asesinamente a Sasori quien estaba riendo por su reacción. Sasori había comprado aquella lata de bebida y ofrecido, pero este al estar en su mundo no había reaccionado, el pelirrojo supuso que el estrés que Sasuke debía estar sintiendo era bastante, así que para aligerarle el ambiente decidió jugarle una pequeña broma con la lata fría sobre su cara, viendo los esperados resultados.

- **Tomala, llamala la lata del billón** –quiso bromear levemente Sasori, solo que ni siquiera él tenia ya las energia de mantener por mucho tiempo más su faceta de tranquilidad, estaba más estresado que si hubiera ido a trabajar ese día-

- **¿Por qué viniste?** –interrogo Sasuke sin siquiera mirarlo, se suponía que él iba a acompañar a Sakura porque nadie podía ya que todos estaban trabajando o en la escuela-

- **Quita esa cara, aun tu vida y el tipo de tu muerte dependen de los exámenes de Sakura** –la voz de Sasori esta vez sonó con calma, estaba seria, sin mucha energía, pero aun asi eso le hizo gracia a Sasuke, sin importar la situación de igual manera nunca faltaba la amenaza de cualquiera de los hermanos-

Suspiro levemente, cerrando los ojos casi ganas de quedarse dormido, apenas si podía procesar todo lo que le estaba pasando, Japon no era el lugar tranquilo que pensaba, pero era divertido, no, más que eso, era un lugar especial, apenas si podía comenzar a sentir todo real y luego siempre pasaba algo que le hacia reír o alegrarse y volverse a preguntar si estaba en la realidad o era un perfecto sueño del que despertaría algún día.

Sintio una mano sobre su cabeza revolviéndole el cabello como si fuera un niño chiquito. Al dirigir su mirada a quien tenía su mano sobre su cabeza, se dio cuenta de que era Sasori quien suspiro para luego mirarle con tranquilidad y quitar la mano de su cabeza.

- **No pienses tanto las cosas, te aseguro que tu madre estará bien** –aseguro Sasori sin cambiar mucho su expresión de seriedad, aun así, intento estar lo bastante seguro como para intentar tranquilizar a Sasuke-

- **¿De verdad puedes hacer todo lo que dijiste?** –pregunto aun sin creer mucho en aquello, es decir, en todo el tiempo que les conocía, los Haruno no parecían una familia de muchas influencias ni nada por el estilo, de hecho eran casi una familia común y corriente-

- **Veo que Sakura no te lo ha contado** –rio Sasori al momento de ver la exprecion de desconcierto de Sasuke, al parecer si habian cosas que Sakura no le había dicho a pesar de que Sasuke ya conociera la mayor parte de la historia de ellos-

- **¿Qué cosa?** –pregunto alzando una ceja con algo de interes, realmente le habia entrado la curiocidad de cómo cumpliria todas sus amenazas, claro, si es que es verdad que podia hacerlo, si era cierto debia tener mucha confianza en sus contactos-

_No necesitamos a nadie más_

- **Cuando entras en nuestra familia, hay una frase que jamás debes olvidar** –le comento Sasori como quien no quiere la cosa, aquella frase que era la expresión máxima que unía a su familia, en pellejerías y en épocas de riqueza-

- **¿**_**"Quita tus manos de mi hermanita o morirás"**_**?** –Pregunto Sasuke con una ceja alzada, aquella frase era la única que se le venía a la mente que podría referirse Sasori ya que desde que les conocía no había escuchado casi nada más de la boca de los hermanos Haruno-

La absoluta risa de Sasori se dejo oír al tiempo que él frunció el ceño, no tenia humor para bromear, a pesar que debía admitir que esa risa lo hacía sentir tranquilo ya que se notaba que no estaba mintiendo, además de admitir que lo que dijo realmente había sonado bastante divertido, al menos para cualquiera que no fuera él, porque él era quien resultaba siempre golpeado.

Vio como este se coloco de pie mirándole con una sonrisa de medio lado y ojos de absoluta seguridad, una presencia que debía admitir solo el mejor de los mejores en su profesión, un jefe o un dueño de algo, una postura que solo algunas personas, muy pocas, podían poner en ese mundo.

- **No necesitamos a nadie más, nosotros mismos nos bastamos** –dijo Sasori aquella frase que antes alguna vez le dijo a Itachi sin que este le hubiera tomado el peso real-

Aquella frase solo podía decirla alguien absolutamente confiado, independiente, alguien quien sabía las responsabilidades que tenia y que pasara lo que pasara cumpliría con cada una de ellas.

Sasori era seguro, cada movimiento que hacía no tenía una pisca de duda, su seguridad también era envidiable, su papel de hermano mayor, de jefe de la familia, de cabeza de la familia, sin duda le habían dado una característica a su personalidad, una confianza arrolladora, y ahora que lo pensaba jamás había visto a Sasori amedrentado o sintiéndose menos siendo que todo lo que ahora era y lo que sus hermanitos eran, era por sus meritos.

_Nada es eterno_

- **Sasuke **–le llamo al segundo en que este se colocaba de pie, dandose vuelta para quedar de frente, cara a cara, con el Uchiha, admitiendo que en altura Sasuke le superaba por unos cuantos centimetros-

- **¿Hmp?** –pregunto al verse de nuevo frente, habia algo que le estaba molestando al pelirrojo, algo le inquietaba con la energía que este desbordaba-

- **No le digas nada de esto a Itachi** –escucho la petición del pelirrojo quien habia bajado la mirada al suelo casi de manera automática, como si estuviera pensando en la mejor manera de explicarse-

_Ni siquiera la confianza_

No entendía porque no quería que se lo dijera, es decir, Itachi era su hermano, por muy protector que fuera él siempre confiaba en sus decisiones, incluso aunque estuviera en desacuerdo había respetado siempre sus decisiones.

_Hasta que recordó que nunca antes había roto el cheque de un billón, ni había puesto en peligro a su madre por sus decisiones_

- **Escuche todo estando tras esa puerta, y llegue a pensar que aceptarías** –le hizo saber Sasori al azabache quien quedo casi palido, queria decir que si hubiera aceptado, cuando hubiera salido de aquella oficina Sasori lo habría asesinado-

_Y el límite de su confianza era… cuando metían a sus hermanitos y él no podía hacer nada_

- **Me asombre como no tienes idea al escucharte romper ese papel, es algo que jamas me espere ver en una persona** –confeso con algo de admiración el pelirrojo, sin duda alguna realmente ese extranjerito había realizado una proeza que merecía admiración, era todo un merito-

_Aunque en ese momento, ambos deberían confiar en el otro _

- **Pero Itachi no tiene un motivo como ese, sé que si Kabuto habla con Itachi o Itachi se entera, él aceptaria el trato y no podría recriminárselo, es vuestra madre después de todo** –prosigio logrando que Sasuke abriera los ojos con asombro al no pensar en aquella posibilidad, tanto que incluso quiso negárselo mentalmente a él mismo-

_Debía reconocerlo, ahora que lo pensaba, cualquier mortal hubiera aceptado, y en este caso Itachi entraba en aquella definición_

- **Pero si esto llega a saberlo Sakura, aunque sea de boca de Itachi, se sentirá culpable, sufrira por haber sido el motivo de una pelea entre ustedes y de cualquier consecuencia que pueda ocurrir… y no podría verla llorar de nuevo, ya lo hizo al sentirse responsable por nosotros con el tema de Kabuto, no quiero que vuelva a sufrir eso de nuevo, porque yo ya no puedo protegerla** –miro como los ojos de Sasori se entrecerraban con rabia, sus puños también solo que con más fuerza, tanto que temblaban-

Entrecerró sus propios ojos, aquella no era una expresión normal, no era la de un hermano cuidando a su hermanita menor, si bien sabia que los Harunos protegían mas de la cuenta a Sakura, aquella expresión no era una simple muestra de sobreprotección de hermano a hermano, aquella expresión parecía mas...

- **Fuera de la sangre, ¿Qué es Sakura para ti?** –pregunto con cautela Sasuke a sabiendas que debía tener cuidado con el tema de las relaciones entre los hermanos Haruno pues sabía lo fuertes que eran los lazos entre ellos-

- **¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?** –pregunto sorprendido y con ojos de platos Sasori, aquella pregunta salió tan de la nada y cambiando tan radicalmente el tema que le tomo por completo desprevenido-

- **Es mi hermanita, a la que protegere con mi vida, en quien mas confió, aquella que sin importar que suceda… siempre estaré allí para ella** –respondió Sasori desviando la cara y su vista mientras un tic nervioso se apoderaba de sus cejas y sus dientes crujían por tanto apretarlos-

- **Y…** -hablo acusadoramente Sasuke alzando una ceja con algo de diversión, lo estaba jodiendo, y aunque eso le valiera después una paliza estaba muy entretenido con la expresión de Sasori para dejarlo hasta allí-

- **Y… la persona que más he amado hasta ahora** –termino confesando Sasori con un enorme tic nervioso y el rostro igual de rojo que su cabello, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, no, lo que no podía creer era a quien se lo estaba diciendo, al propio novio de quien estaban hablando-

… Una expresión de celos

- **Me estas jodiendo… ¿Verdad? **–pregunto con ojos de platos Sasuke sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar, en ese momento la idea de que estaba soñando se quedaba corta, estaba a punto de pensar que su vida era una completa novela-

- **¡¿Tengo cara de estarte jodiendo?!** –exclamo alterado Sasori quien tenía el rostro más rojo que su cabello y varias venitas en la cabeza, eso sin mencionar que tomo el cuello de la camisa de Sasuke alzándolo un poco logrando que el drama se viera aun más gracioso-

- **Sabes que eso es raro, ¿verdad?, sobre todo cuando mantienes relaciones con Kin** -sonrió divertido Sasuke logrando que Sasori le soltara con el rostro aun mas rojo si es que era posible, ahora incluso vapor salía de su cabeza a tal grado que se podría imaginar que moriría de deshidratación extrema-

- **Bastardo espía** –se quejo el pelirrojo quien tronaba los puños, debía deducir que en alguna ocasión los vieron, no era descabellada la idea de pensarlo cuando Sakura al llegar a casa había sido varias veces testigo de todo lo que él y sus chicas hacían-

- **No dire nada, ni a Itachi, ni a mi madre, y a Sakura mucho menos** –aseguro Sasuke con una gota en la cabeza, sería mejor desviar el tema para su sobrevivencia, porque joder a Sasori era divertido, pero tenía un límite y este era cuando su vida corría peligro eminente-

- **Me asegurare de que Mikoto-san este bien** –contesto Sasori quien le dio la espalda a Sasuke para comenzar a caminar a velocidad, era eso o destripar a ese bastardo espia-

OoOoOoO

Al llegar donde había dejado antes a Sakura, se quedo algo paralizado. No estaba sola, para su suerte, solo que no se esperaba ver a quienes veia junto a ella, ellos no eran nada menos que Juugo y Tayuya, pero tenían una peculiaridad bastante grande.

Ambos traían delantales blancos

- ***¿Están de joda o qué?*** -penso inmediatamente Sasuke al ver como ambas personas realmente estaban allí en ropa de trabajo, claro, primero llega Sasori y ahora aparece hasta Juugo, solo faltaba Gaara y ya estaba, seria hombre muerto-

Se quedo mirando a Sakura, esta tenía un semblante bastante diferente a cuando la dejo, estaba algo mas pálida, sus ojos siempre brillosos ahora solo estaban opacados, como cuando reconocia estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, aquello le asusto algo, y el hecho que le estuvieran acompañando quería decir que algo no muy bueno sucedía.

- **¿Sucede algo?** –Pregunto, para fortuna de Sasuke, Sasori quien vio el ambiente bastante tenso entre sus hermanos y su cuñada, tanto que incluso Juugo mantenía una mano en el hombro de Sakura sin que esta subiera en algún momento la vista-

- **Que ya tiene los resultados** –contesto Juugo, a decir verdad, ni siquier él habia leido los resultados y cuando Sakura los vio se quedo callada, así que no auguraba nada bueno de esa situación-

- **¿Ya?, ¿Tan pronto?, pense que eso demoraba un tiempo, al menos dos o tres días** –menciono Sasuke con asombro, no creía que esas muestras pudieran analizarse tan rápido, despues de todo, había mucha gente que se hacía tomas de muestras

- **Usualmente, pero cuando tu propio hermano trabaja en el laboratorio del hospital la historia cambia** –explico con una mueca de diversión Sasori pasando su mirada de Sasuke a Juugo-

- **No me digas que…** -concluyo finalmente Sasuke, no era lo bastante estupido para no captar aquella situación-

"**Tengo como vigilarte, y te dire que tambien tengo como vigilar a Mikoto-san"**

"**Ni siquiera tu tienes acceso a la totalidad de todas las cosas que crees como yo si la tengo"**

_Más claro echarle agua, ahora aquello demostraba que Sasori no solo estaba intimidando a Kabuto con supuestos contactos…_

"**No necesitamos a nadie más, nosotros mismos nos bastamos"**

_Realmente la tenía_

- **Juugo trabaja en el laboratorio de muestras en Kita Akabane las mañanas y durante las tardes en el hospital Akasaka en farmacología** –le explico Sasori a Sasuke quien asintió algo asombrado, de todas las personas que antes Sasori había dicho tener como contactos, lo que menos se habia imaginado era que estos fueran de su propia familia-

- **Claro que, como soy familiar directo de Sakura no pude analizar yo mismo sus muestras, va contra el reglamento ético** –se justifico Juugo enseguida, logrando que los ojos de Sasuke y Sasori se posaran sobre ellos de forma tan veloz que incluso podían pensar que tenían un resorte en el cuello-

- **Por eso, yo me hice cargo de sus resultados, cien por ciento adulterados** –menciono Tayuya con orgullo y una sonrisa por demás divertida, intentando calmar un poco ese tenso ambiente, lográndolo cuando la misma Sakura junto a los demás comenzaron a reír por las ocurrencia de esa pelirroja-

-** ¿Y entonces…?** –pregunto Sasori con el alma en un hilo tomando por los hombros a Tayuya agitándola de tal forma que esta tenia ahora ojos de espirales y a todos les saco una gota en la cabeza-

- **Bueno… no creo que tenga nada grave… salieron levemente alterados… pero lo más importante es que… bueno…** -intentaba hablar Tayuya quien aun tenia ojos de espirales aun cuando Sasori había dejado de zamarrearla al momento que esta comenzó a hablar-

Se quedo callada un momento, cuando sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad estos temblaron levemente mordiéndose el labio inferior en una expresión de preocupación casi extrema.

_Ojos que todos comprendieron a la perfección_

- **La prueba Test salió positivo** –afirmo Sasuke logrando que los ojos de Sakura de abrieran de la sorpresa, no entendía de donde había agarrado toda esa confianza y tranquilidad para decir aquello pensando en que se enfadaria al punto de la cólera-

- **¿Cómo lo sabes?** –pregunto la pelirrosa con sus ojos casi aguados, al punto extremo de querer llorar de panico, miedo, angustia y un montón de sentimientos que querían aflorar de ella y que le causarian el llanto mas desconsolado de su vida-

Quizá aun no despertaba del todo de ese sueño, no pisaba bien los pies en la tierra, no estaba midiendo que aquello ahora era una responsabilidad que a su edad no era facil, que su situacion tampoco lo era, no sentía aquella situación real.

_Y no se sentía mal_

Se coloco de pie frente a Sakura, su rostro estaba sereno, demostrando que estaba pensativo, aquello no le dio buena señal a Sakura, pero al menos le tranquilizo un poco. Pensó que Sasuke le gritaría, que se molestaría, no sabía que más cosas podía esperarse que le hubiera dicho, pero contra todo pronóstico y demostrando lo mucho que la quería, aquella mano que él coloco sobre su cabeza le dio valor, la calidez que en ese momento necesitaba para no llorar desconsoladamente.

-** Con tu expresión no me daba a pensar otra cosa, no te preocupes por nada, ya me estaba preparando mentalmente para eso** –admitió Sasuke para luego posar una sonrisa de medio lado algo arrogante en su boca, a pesar de que sentía los nervios a flor de piel en ese instante pensando y pensando cosas, no era tan maldito como para transmitírselas a Sakura en ese momento que era mas difícil para ella que para él

- _***Sasuke-kun***_ -sonrió soltando unas cuantas lagrimas al momento de asentir con la cabeza, sus mejillas sonrojadas eran una de las tantas expresiones de que estaba feliz, Sasuke con ello le había demostrado lo mucho que le quería, y ella tambien le amaba y amaría hasta que la vida les separara-

_O la muerte_

- **Espero que estes también preparado físicamente** –la voz acompañada del tronar de unos puños tras Sasuke dejo a ambos en blanco, para que luego Sasuke tragara grueso sudando frio deseando no voltear a ver quién era-

Sakura veia tras de él con cara de terror puro como aquel hermano pelirrojo que faltaba hacia su acto de presencia interrumpiendo el mejor de los momentos.

De la nada su cuerpo se fue contra el suelo. Sakura ahora veía como Gaara le aplicaba una llave en una pierna, al extremo de intentar rompérsela. También diviso junto a Tayuya como Juugo se sentó sobre él aprisionándole el brazo izquierdo y haciendo la cabeza de Sasuke hacia atrás en un vano intento por romperle el cuello. Finalmente podían ver como Sasori se agacho junto al costado derecho de Sasuke y le agarro el otro brazo, colocando un pie sobre la costilla de este y jalándole el brazo.

- **¡Matar!** –la voz de Juugo se escucho en gran parte del salón de espera, llamando la atencion de todos quienes veían la cara de sufrimiento de Sasuke cuando Juugo aplicaba cada vez más fuerza en la llave que sostenía sobre la pierna de Sasuke-

- **Apurate y arráncale las extremidades** –pidió sin paciencia alguna Gaara sacandole una gota en la cabeza a todos los espectadores por la fuerza que este ejercía sobre el cuello de Sasuke, a tal punto que incluso unos huesitos comenzaban a sonar-

- **Eso intento, pero las tiene muy pegadas al cuerpo** –se quejo Sasori quien seguia en su vano intento por arrancarle el brazo a Sasuke sin percatarse que a esas alturas ya todos estaban mirando el espectáculo que estaban montando.

- **Que bueno que esto es un hospital** –dijo entre risas Tayuya quien se partía de la risa al intercalar su mirada entre el sufrimiento de Sasuke, el regocijo de los hermanos Haruno por causarle sufrimiento al Uchiha, el aura casi amenazante de Sakura y luego las miradas nerviosas de todos los espectadores sobre ellos-

- **Para cuando terminemos contigo necesitaras una funeraria** –amenazo Juugo queriendo corregir a su preciosa novia de cabello rojo, ese chico había osado tocar a su hermanita hasta el punto más extremo, asi que ya no merecía un hospital, merecía un funeral como tal-

- **Gaara, Juugo, Sasori** –llamo en orden Sakura tronando sus puños, cosa que ninguno de los hermanos había notado aun-

- **¡¿Qué?!** –Reclamaron los tres al unisonó, notando por fin el aura asesina de la pelirrosa, lo curioso es que lejos de intimidarles, los hermanos fruncieron el ceño a más no poder logrando que rayitos azules fueran provocados-

_Y sacándole una gota en la cabeza a Sasuke sin saber ya a quien temerle más_

- **¡Dejen tranquilo a Sasuke-kun!** –Exigió Sakura tronando los puños a tal punto que ahora todos se preguntaban cómo era posible que los hiciera sonar así sin que estos se rompieran-

- **¡Ni de coña!** –Se quejaron los hermanos, de nuevo al unisonó, mirando matadoramente a la pelirrosa quien quedo con un enorme tic nervioso en sus ojos-

_Momento en que todos, sin saber porque, se alejaron tres pasos_

- **¡Sera por las malas!** -

OoOoOoO

- **¿Te sientes bien Sasuke-kun?** –pregunto Sakura quien tenía sobre sus piernas la cabeza de Sasuke mientras este estaba recostado en varias de las sillas del salón de espera, en espera de volver a sentir su cuerpo o que al menos dejase de estar todo entumido-

- **Se supone que yo te acompañaría al médico, no al revés** –reclamo Sasuke aun con su brazo sobre sus ojos, era lo único que podía mover, ya que sentía como su otro brazo aun no respondía del todo bien, llegando a dudar si aun lo tenía pegado a su cuerpo o realmente se lo habían sacado-

- **Cuando entras en la familia Haruno, nada tiene sentido** –expreso divertida Tayuya mirando luego a su novio y los otros dos hermanos que estaban tumbados uno sobre otro con ojos de espirales, apenas retomando su conciencia y viendo si sus cuerpo estaban en condiciones de obedecerles-

- **Hmp** –respondió Sasuke sin mucho anime, hacia ya un tiempo que no sentía la golpiza de esos sádicos hermanos, aunque parecía tenerlo merecido, des pues de todo apenas se estaba enterando que iba a ser padre a muy corta edad-

_Y aquello, sin importar como sonaba, no le resultaba nada desagradable _

- **¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí de todas formas?** –Pregunto Tayuya con las manos en la cintura, pregunta dirigida a los hermanos pelirrojos, la verdad agradecía que Juugo no tuviera la misma mente de esos pelirrojos sicópatas a pesar de que cuando se trataba de Sakura, lo unico que Juugo pensaba era en "Matar" a quien se le acercara-

- **Vine porque tenía un presentimiento algo extraño, y me alegro de haber venido** –acuso inmediatamente Sasori, intentando desviar totalmente la atención del verdadero significado de sus palabras intentando culpar a Sasuke de su "mal presentimiento"-

- **Y yo vine a entregarle algo a Sasori** –se defendió Gaara logrando que Sasori abriera los ojos de manera desmesurada, casi rogándole con estos que no abriera mas la boca-

Y claro, entendió enseguida de que iba el asunto, para poder conseguir "aquello" que más bien era la cinta de video de la cámara de vigilancia de la oficina privada de Kabuto, tuvo que hacer sus trucos y no podía revelar toda esa información.

Por lo usual, se habría negado rotundamente, no podía llegar e inmiscuirse en las camaras de seguridad de la misma empresa en la que él trabajaba, mucho menos a las del hospital siendo que él supuestamente no tenía acceso a ellas.

_Pero era un genio, como lo eran tambien sus hermanos_

Siempre se las había podido arreglar para entrar en cualquier sitio, jaquear cualquier sistema y la seguridad de las cámaras de un hospital no era la excepción. Sobre todo se había sentido alegre de haberle cumplido el favor a Sasori cuando vio la cinta.

Quería matar a Sasuke, en lo personal llevaba meses intentando buscar una excusa para hacerlo, creyó que si Sakura quedaba embarazada tendría la excusa perfecta.

_Y fue cuando quedo pálido ante lo que sus ojos vieron en la grabacion que su monitor del trabajo le estaba mostrando._

- **¿Ya lo tienes?, ¿Tan luego?** –Pregunto el pelirrojo mayor sin cambiar su expresión de asombro, es decir, no se esperaba que para Gaara fuera tan fácil meterse donde no debía, sacar lo que no debia y salir así de la nada a entregarselo-

- **Mientras esto desaparezca mas rápido de mis manos y de la oficina, mejor** –reconoció Gaara entejándole una pequeña tarjeta de memoria a Sasori, envuelta en un billete, habiendo dejado desconcertado con esto, pero el solo gesto de Gaara indicándole la cámara de seguridad del hospital tras él le dejo todo muy claro-

- **¿Ahora en que cosas raras andan metidos?** –Pregunto Sakura cruzada de brazos con el ceño fruncido, conocía lo suficiente a Sasori como para saber cuando andaba en asuntos extraños, sobre todo desde que agarro a Gaara para hacerle los favores más extraños del mundo-

- **No en cosas tan raras como tú y ese extranjerito** –se defendió Gaara mirando con ojos fulminadores a Sasuke, casi queriéndole matar con la mirada, sacándole una gota en la cabeza a este y a todos por aun tener resentimientos con él-

- **Sera mejor que se den prisa, Dan-sama me hizo el favor de atenderte durante su hora de almuerzo y esta ya casi termina** –les recordó Tayuya, ella misma había hablado con un medico del hospital con quien tenía bastante contacto y le había hecho aquel favor, por lo que no podia faltar-

- **¿Estás segura de que es preferible que vaya?** –pregunto la pelirrosa, es decir, apenas si se enteraba de su estado y Tayuya ya le estaba mandando poco menos a un medico a controlarse, incluso habiéndole dado una orden de exámenes mas específicos y todo-

- **No soy médico, puedo sacar los resultados de tus exámenes, pero jamás los interpretare como un medico** –se excuso nerviosa Tayuya con su cuñada, algo que lamentablemente, Juugo noto demasiado bien como gesto poco común de su novia-

_Muy poco común_

- **Hablando de horas de almuerzo, yo también estoy usando la mía, por tu culpa me quedare sin almorzar hoy** –se quejo con una ceja alzada Gaara mirando a Sasori con reproche, intentando disimular una situación completamente normal, o al menos normal para ellos, ya que después del escándalo con Sasuke sabía que habían llamado mucho la atencion-

- **Me lo agradecerás cuando te explique todo a la noche** –se justifico Sasori, quien de nuevo quedo con una ceja alzada cuando Gaara negó con la cabeza haciéndole saber que no necesitaba explicaciones-

- **Ya me voy** –anuncio Gaara dándole la espalda a todos y despidiendose con la mano alzada, caminando hasta la salida de la sala de espera y perdiéndose al dar la vuelta a la salida-

- **Nosotros también tenemos prisa ** -anuncio Sasuke quien ya se habia hecho el animo de acompañar a Sakura donde el famoso medico, incluso ya le estaban entrando ganas de escuchar lo que el médico le diría sobre la condición de Sakura-

_De lo único que no tenía ganas, era de escuchar el sermón que seguro Itachi le daria _

- **¿Vas a acompañarnos?** –la voz de Sakura se dejo escuchar al igual que los pasos de ambos al dirigirse al ascensor, pregunta dirigida a Sasori quien les seguía solo dos pasos mas atrás de ellos-

- **Ya estoy aquí, así que se aguantan** –les respondió el pelirrojo con ojos entrecerrados, mientras estuviera presente, estaba decidido a aguarles el romanticismo a ese parcito, si era necesario que tocara un violín lo tocaría con gusto-

- **Hmp** –musito Sasuke con un enorme tic nervioso, no podía reclamar, en ese momento debía estar agradecido de estar con vida y con sus extremidades aun en su cuerpo, además de que no le convenía tener a Sasori de enemigo cuando era él único que podia mantener a su madre a salvo-

_Su madre… ¡Se había olvidado de su madre! ¡Seguro cuando le dijera que iba a ser abuela le daria un ataque al corazón!_

-** Esto sin duda es algo que no pensaba que podría pasar** –suspiro Juugo llevandose una mano a la frente, momento en que Tayuya se le quedo mirando fijamente como si dejara pasar muchos pensamientos en ese mismo instante-

- **¿Estas decepcionado?** –pregunto Tayuya con una leve expresión de preocupación sobre su rostro, si aquello era una desmotivación, no quería imaginarse como estaría tomando el resto de sus hermanos, peor aún, Karin y Moegui quienes aun no sabían nada-

- **Extrañamente, no, es difícil estarlo al ver a Sakura sonreír de esa manera** –respondió Juugo dejando a Tayuya algo más tranquila, claro que volvió a notar aquella expresión poco comun de preocupación y nerviosismo en su sonrisa fingida- **Ocurrió algo** –dedujo inmediatamente, mas que una pregunta fue una afirmacion como tal a la que Tayuya respondió solamente bajando la cabeza-

- **Juugo, prepárate mentalmente para volver a ver a Sakura llorar** –pidió Tayuya ocultando su rostro bajo su cabello con un semblante tan sombrío que incluso pudo deducir las ganas de llorar que su novia tenia-

- **No me digas que sus resultados…** -corto la frase al ver como la pelirroja asentía y abrió la boca sin poder expresar una palabra, para luego tomar aire y volver a intentar hablar-

- **Sakura…**

OoOoOoO

En ese momento, cuando estaba recostada en la camilla y con aquel aparato sobre su tórax, cuando creyó que por primera vez vería a un pequeño ser vivo que encima de todo estaba dentro de ella, ese preciso momento que creyó que debería ser el más feliz de su vida sin duda la había dejado en blanco.

Y no en el buen sentido

En un principio sus ojos brillaron, pudo incluso ver ilusionados los ojos negros de Sasuke, es más, hasta Sasori parecía fascinado, pero algo llego, algo que salió de la boca de aquel medico sin duda no tenia precedente, no, de hecho si lo tenía.

_Si tenía un precedente_

Sus ojos desorbitados, el rostro igual de pálido al de sus acompañantes era la actual expresion que tenian. Aquella palabra tabú para su familia, aquella expresión que no pensó que podria volver a colocar, los sentimientos encontrados que solo una maldita palabra causaba, las lagrimas que dejo caer Sakura a causa de escucharlo, el crujir de los dientes del pelirrojo junto a sus manos hechas puño y la sensación de vacío en el estomago del Uchiha.

_**Cancer**_


	34. Manos devueltas

Aun seguía conmocionada, no sabía qué decir, qué hacer, ni siquiera sabía cómo se había bajado de la camilla y había podido sentarse; había sido un movimiento tan automático que lo realizo por inercia y no por conciencia.

Su mente estaba tan en blanco que aún no procesaba que quería llorar solo por haber escuchado aquella maldita palabra.

_Cáncer_

- **¿No cabe ninguna duda?** –preguntó con algo de esperanza Sasori, es decir, de acuerdo, era un médico sumamente recomendado, pero incluso él era humano, incluso él podía equivocarse-

- **No, pude ver algunos tumores pequeños cerca del estómago esto solo confirma lo alterados que estaban los exámenes de sangre** –explicó con el rostro serio el médico, un rostro que por ningún lado emanaba felicidad, claro, para un médico también era difícil aquella situación-

_Sobre todo porque, por casualidades de la vida, él también había atendido a la madre de la peli rosa_

- **Les explicare como funciona esto, el cáncer es una enfermedad que tiene alto grado de ser heredada, en tu caso, el cáncer de estómago se hizo presente a edad bastante temprana, hay un punto mínimo de detección del cáncer y este es cuando se presentan los síntomas, por lo usual, para cuando los síntomas se presentan el cáncer ya ha comenzado a ramificarse, incluso en algunos casos esta ramificado cuando se comienzan a sentir esos síntomas** –intentó explicar con simpleza, careciendo de tecnicismo médico o mayores explicaciones científicas, no quería hacer aquello más terrible o aún más largo para esos muchachos-

Dirigió sus ojos serios hasta donde estaba su hermana, dispuesta a abrazarla y consolarla como siempre lo había hecho cada que algo le sucedía. Su expresión cambió radicalmente, quedando casi pálido, escuchando el segundero de un reloj imaginario al ver como Sakura descansaba su cabeza en el pecho del azabache mientras este le tenía agarrada la cabeza en una caricia suave.

Sus ojos se desviaron por un momento a las manos de ellos, notando como la mano de Sakura tomaba la de Sasuke con suavidad mientras este parecía ejercer un poco de fuerza logrando que su agarre se tornara tembloroso.

_La expresión máxima de la impotencia_

Bajo su mirada mordiéndose el labio inferior y apretando los puños al igual que sus ojos, aunque solo fue un instante. Abrió los ojos con seriedad, en ese momento él era quien menos debía desmoronarse, era el mayor, por Kami, tenía que comportarse. No podía desesperarse, tenía que ser un apoyo para Sakura como él hermano mayor que era, no tenía tiempo de llantos, aquel era el momento para que Sakura pudiera llorar en el hombro de Sasuke mientras él buscaba alguna posible solución.

_Haría lo que fuese necesario_

_**Lo que sea**_

- **¿No hay nada que hacer?, ¿Simplemente va a morir?** –Preguntó Sasori con rabia, sin querer ver como en el rostro de Sakura comenzaban a salir finas lágrimas, aquella pregunta había sido casi un gemido vacío de tristeza, como si intentara procesar aquellas palabras-

- **No he dicho eso** –respondió el médico, logrando dejar a todos con ojos de asombro, sobre todo a Sakura quien por un instante las lágrimas dejaron de caer para mirar directamente al médico-

- **¿Entonces tiene cura?** –Preguntó asombrada Sakura, a decir verdad la palabra cáncer siempre había sido sinónimo de sufrimiento y muerte para ellos, no proceso jamás la posibilidad de un tratamiento ni de una cura-

- **Si no hubieras sentido los síntomas del embarazo no te habrías dado cuenta de esto hasta que se hubiera ramificado y extendido, para esa etapa las probabilidades de curarte son muy bajas, pero a esta etapa aún tenemos tiempo** –explicó con una sonrisa el medico por haber logrado hacer sonreír con ojos esperanzadores a Sakura, no solo a ella, la sonrisa del pelirrojo e incluso el rostro del azabache era iluminador-

- **Puedo curarme…** -susurró con alegría Sakura, sus ojos estaban aguados, pero no lloraba, estaba emocionada, feliz, contenta, tanto que sin pensarlo se abrazó a Sasuke quien también le sostuvo el agarre con cierta tranquilidad, casi como si les hubieran sacado un peso de encima-

_La leve y madura sonrisa del pelirrojo fue testigo de cuanto era lo que se querían._

- **Si, pero hay un pequeño problema** –admitió con pesar el medico logrando llamar la atención de los tres quienes se le quedaron viendo expectantes de lo que tenía que decir- **Tendría que extirparte los tumores y células cancerígenas, para eso es necesaria una operación, si es el caso, por la operación, perderías al bebé que apenas se está formando, toma en cuenta que ese bebe ya viene débil por haberse formado en un cuerpo con cáncer, tu embarazo es de alto riesgo, una operación sería interrumpir tu embarazo**

- **Perder al bebe…** -susurraron, al tiempo, Sasuke y Sakura, mirándose por un momento y luego desviando sus ojos hasta el médico-

- **¿No hay otra manera?** –Preguntó, para sorpresa de todos Sasori, Sasuke iba a preguntar lo mismo, pero Sasori le había quitado las palabras de la boca-

Los ojos asombrados de los novios se posaron sobre el pelirrojo quien en ningún momento mantuvo contacto visual con ellos, incluso el medico estaba asombrado que la pregunta hubiera salido de la boca del pelirrojo.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, la opción fácil hubiera sido dejar que aquello sucediera, Sakura era joven, podía tener otro hijo cuando fuera más adulta, podría estudiar, salir con la persona que quisiera, hacer su vida como una mujer normal, un hijo siempre te cuarta la libertad se quiera o no, la vida para un hombre jamás cambiaba mucho con un hijo, pero para una mujer un hijo era una gran responsabilidad, sobre todo lo seria para Sakura quien ni siquiera terminaba aun la escuela.

Pero la veía feliz al lado de Sasuke, y Sasuke algún día se tendría que ir, si ese bebé nacía podrían exigirle quedarse, estaba seguro que el propio Sasuke también había pensado en aquello en alguna ocasión.

Si aquella felicidad podía ser asegurada por aquel bebé, lo aceptaría, y aceptaría a Sasuke como uno más de su familia puesto que no le creía capaz de dejarla sola si ese bebé nacía.

- **Apenas es la etapa inicial de la enfermedad, podría esperar a que él bebe naciera y después operarse, si es que se puede** –afirmó en un suspiro el médico, bajando levemente la voz en la última parte de la frase, no estando demasiado convencido de esa alternativa-

- **¿A qué se refiere con lo último?** –preguntó derechamente Sasori con sus ojos entrecerrados, no le gustaba que redundaran tanto, quería que ese medico fuera derechamente al grano-

- **No sabemos hace cuanto comenzó el cáncer en el cuerpo de Sakura, este se ha desarrollado lo suficiente como para poder notarlo con exámenes de sangre y una revisión de embarazo, a pesar de que no está ramificado, el avance es notorio en un lapso muy corto de tiempo puesto que no creo que lleve así años** –explicó el médico quien tomo los exámenes de sangre que Sakura se había hecho, leyéndolos nuevamente, una y otra vez, casi queriendo asegurarse que no había nada que se le escapara-

- **Sabe algo Doc, yo soy abogado, ellos van en penúltimo año, no entiendo… entendemos, nada de lo que dice** –aseguró Sasori haciendo asentir a Sasuke y Sakura al mismo tiempo, dejando al médico con una tremenda gota en la cabeza y una risa nerviosa en su rostro-

- **Lo siento, te lo diré de esta forma, si Sakura quiere tener al bebé y luego operarse, no puedo asegurarte que sea posible, ya que en esos nueve meses de espera el cáncer podría desarrollarse bastante rápido, ramificarse y si eso ocurre una operación simple ya no bastaría, tendría que someterse a un tratamiento mucho más complejo y costoso**

- **¿Entonces qué es lo que recomienda?** –Preguntó Sakura queriendo tener la mínima esperanza de poder sanarse sin tener que renunciar a aquel bebé, debía haber alguna manera, por Kami, el hombre frente a ella era médico, debía tener alguna solución-

- **Eres joven, por ahora como médico debo priorizar su salud, a pesar que la decisión final sea tuya o de Sasori por ser su tutor, yo debo recomendarte que te operes para extirpar esos tumores lo antes posible** –aconsejó el medico sin mayores salidas. Era médico, cierto, pero él no hacia milagros, la ciencia tampoco y la salud era una cuestión sumamente delicada, como médico se viven muchas muertes de personas sin poder hacer algo al respecto-

_Una de ellas, la mismísima madre de la peli rosa._

- **Comprendo…** -bajó la mirada Sakura apretando la mano de Sasuke con fuerza, dejando que sus opacados ojos reflejaran lo mucho que detestaba esa alternativa-

- **Sakura…** -susurró Sasori mirando como la nombrada se aguantaba las ganas de llorar, reconocía ese gesto desde siempre, y ahora le sumaba el gesto de Sasuke mordiéndose el labio inferior de impotencia-

OoOoOoO

Era una pesadilla, ¿verdad?, dentro de todo lo que podía haberle pasado, aquello era lo peor, no solo para ella, sino para su familia.

Las reacciones de todos, exceptuando la de Jūgo, no eran muy alentadoras ni felices. Sabía que tenían que tener esa charla familiar, durante toda la tarde estuvo planeando cómo decir, qué decir, cómo actuar, incluso ya tenía más o menos la idea de que hacer, pero no, cuando se hizo de noche y todos llegaron a sus horas usuales, hasta esperar a que Gaara llegara de su universidad, en aquel momento cuando tenía que hablar, las palabras no salían de su boca.

El que termino relatando lo de ese día había sido nada menos que el mayor de los hermanos. Ni siquiera Sasori había podido usar bien las palabras, pero encontró una manera de hablar la cual ella no pudo hallar, la situación estaba explicada y las opciones dadas, ahora solo faltaba lo que tuvieran que decir sus hermanos.

- **Creo que la decisión está tomada** –la afirmación de Jūgo rompió finalmente aquel tenso silencio, logrando llamar la atención y las miradas de todos sus hermanos allí presentes-

- **¿Cuánto cuesta la operación y todo lo demás?** –Preguntó Gaara directamente al hermano mayor, logrando que ahora todas las miradas tensas se posaran en él-

- **La operación son cuatro millones, lo otro sale un millón mas** –informó Sasori quien se llevó una mano a la cabeza, quería hacer cálculos de cómo poder llegar a esa suma de dinero, pero sin duda ahora debía admitir que las matemáticas no eran lo suyo-

- **¿Tenemos como pagarlo?** –preguntó Gaara cruzándose de brazos con expresión pensativa, si bien aquella no era una cantidad de dinero impagable, para una persona sola era bastante-

- **Sí…** -respondió en un suspiro Sasori, llevándose una mano al bolsillo al momento que un sonido metálico apareció cuando saco lo que tenía allí guardado-

No es que unas simples llaves llamaran la atención de todo, ni que pudieran ser la salvación al problema que en ese momento tenían, pero serian una gran ayuda, no por ser llaves, sino a qué pertenecían.

Se quedaron observando como el pelirrojo miraba las llaves fijamente y pego un leve suspiro. Las llaves pertenecían a su automóvil rojo, el que se ganó en la empresa, cada año para navidad sorteaban uno entre los que tenían mejores resultados y el año pasado le había tocado a él sacárselo.

Era su automóvil, lo cuidaba como su juguete preferido, varias veces ese verano le habían visto limpiándolo él mismo. Cuando lo llevo a casa todos estaban asombrados, incluso el mismo Itachi confeso tenerle envidia por la suerte que tuvo.

¿Podría renunciar a algo material que tanto le había costado y que tantas alegrías había causado?, la respuesta obvia era un sí, por su hermanita, lo que fuese, no solo por ella, por cualquiera de los hermanos, a partir de ese momento ya no solo era cosa de Sakura, todos tendrían que hacerse exámenes para ver que ellos no tuvieran esa enfermedad, aunque en se momento la prioridad era Sakura, lo habría hecho por cualquiera de los hermanos.

"_Cuando entras en nuestra familia…"_

- **Te lo ganaste con esfuerzo, consérvalo** –la voz de Jūgo hizo eco en el silencio al momento que su mano se posó sobre la de Sasori haciéndole bajar las llaves y logrando la fulminadora mirada de Sasori para con él-

- **¿Tienes una mejor idea?** –preguntó el pelirrojo aun sin soltar las llaves ni guardarlas, si quería conservar el auto seria conseguirse el dinero a base de deudas, y prefería venderlo que volverse a endeudar como ya lo había hecho en alguna ocasión-

- **Desde que no estudio he podido ahorrar algo, tengo dos millones** –afirmó Jūgo con una tranquila sonrisa, no se arrugo al decirlo, solo las expresiones de los demás habían cambiado-

Aquel dinero lo había juntado con la ayuda de Tayuya, eran ahorros de ambos, aquella era la razón por la que cuando Sakura se enfermó anteriormente no había podido decir de ese dinero, esos ahorros estaban destinados a otra idea, la de irse a vivir juntos en alguna ocasión, comprarse un lugar donde vivir que quedara más cerca de donde trabajaban, idea que nació incluso antes de que fueran novios, cuando eran amigos de intima confianza, lo suficiente para haber decidido aquello.

Sin embargo, ahora lo estaba ofreciendo, aunque ninguno de sus hermanos sabía que estaba renunciando a la idea de su propio hogar, al menos temporalmente. Aquello no podría haberlo propuesto sin la ayuda de Tayuya, cuando se lo dijo, quedo destrozado, en shock, y su novia pelirroja se lo ofreció, ahora que necesitarían todo el dinero que podrían juntar, que disponían de él, que no se preocupara, tenía su apoyo puesto que ella también adoraba a Sakura y le adoraba a él lo suficiente para tener que verle deprimido.

"… _Hay una frase que jamás debes olvidar"_

- **Yo también ayudare, recuerda que ahora yo también trabajo y tengo mis ahorros** –tanto Jūgo como Sasori se quedaron hechos piedra al escuchar aquella voz, ya que al darse vuelta pudieron ver nada menos que a Gaara parado y con la misma seria expresión que ellos tenían en ese momento-

- **¿Cómo…?** –Preguntó con los ojos asombrados Sasori quien incluso de la impresión se apoyó en la pared mirando a su hermano menor-

- **¿Cuánto tienes?** –Preguntó derechamente Jūgo logrando que una sonrisa de medio lado apareciera en la boca de Gaara con todo orgullo-

- **Millón y medio** –respondió el pelirrojo menor, logrando que de la impresión, Jūgo imitara el gesto de Sasori de sujetarse a la pared con una mano, mientras que Sasori ahora soltó las llaves que tenía en la mano, dejándose escuchar de nuevo el ruido metálico de estas, ahora chocando con el suelo-

Desde siempre él junto a sus hermanas era el chico al que protegían, durante la época de los problemas jamás tuvo la edad ni la madurez para ayudar, Sasori se había encargado de todo mientras ellos eran pequeños e inútiles, cuando Jūgo pudo comenzó a trabajar y le aligeró en algo la carga a Sasori, y él, a pesar de ser uno de los hermanos mayores, no tuvo más que ver y resignarse a esperar su momento.

Cuando pudo trabajar lo hizo, por ello bajo levemente sus calificaciones en la escuela, no pudo obtener una beca como lo había hecho Sakura, pero si tenía su propio dinero y el mismo podía solventase sus propias necesidades, pagar sus estudios y sus materiales, su uniforme, su dinero para el autobús, sus propias medicinas, había aprendido a cuidarse solo, y a pesar de pensar que no había sido de mucha ayuda, Sasori también se sintió algo más aligerado cuando Gaara demostró que se las podía él mismo.

A pesar de ello, para Jūgo y Sasori, Gaara era el hermanito menor, no esperaban que ayudara, jamás se lo pedirían tampoco, pero el hecho de que él mismo dijera hacerlo y nada menos que en una situación como esa, les hacía entender de que ya Gaara era todo un hombre que se las podía no solo por él, sino por quienes le importaban.

Su trabajo de medio tiempo no era tan bien pagado como el de tiempo completo de Sasori o Jūgo, lo admitía, además debía usar bastante de su salario para pagar sus estudios y demás, como siempre lo había hecho, pero siempre tuvo la precaución de ahorrar aunque fueran las monedas sobrantes de una compra o la simple moneda que te encuentras en la calle, no era demasiado, pero si juntaba eso durante todos los años que lo había estado haciendo, tuvo el producto de un millón y medio.

No tenía planes para ese dinero, quizá haberse comprado un automóvil, usarlo para una casa más adelante, invitar a Matsuri a un restaurant elegante, incluso juntar para una pequeña boda más adelante, esos podrían haber sido sus pensamientos, pero ahora la situación era diferente, si Sakura hubiera estado simplemente resfriada podría haber prescindido de dar su ayuda, pero era nada menos que esa enfermedad letal y maldita la que en ese momento tenía Sakura, aquella por la que su madre murió sin que ellos supieran y pudiera hacer nada.

La cruz que tenía era grande. Ver, junto a Sakura, a su madre colgada al techo no era una imagen que pudieras olvidar, sentirse inútil en esos días donde no podía hacer nada más que cuidar a sus hermanitas sin poder ayudar a Sasori y Jūgo, era otra marca. No deseaba sentirse así de nuevo, si Sasori podía renunciar a algo tan valioso y que le costó tanto esfuerzo conseguir, solamente porque creía que él era el único responsable, le haría saber no solo a él, sino que a Jūgo y a sus hermanas que el tiempo de sentirse inútil termino, que él también era un hombre, que esta vez iba a ayudar y que no sería solo un simple observador de nuevo en la familia.

"_**No necesitamos a nadie más…"**_

- **Yo puedo aportar medio millón** –levantó la mano ahora Karin, haciendo que todos los ojos se posaran en ella sin saber si creerle o no, es decir, que ellos supieran, Karin no tenia de donde sacar lo que estaba proponiendo-

- **¿Y tú de donde sacarías ese dinero?** –le preguntó Sasori a la pelirroja e irresponsable de su hermana, como siempre había sido conocida, Karin no tenía un trabajo como el de él, ni el de Jūgo, tampoco la cultura ahorrativa que Gaara podría haber tenido-

- **De por ahí, ya lo verán** –les aseguró Karin con su mejor sonrisa de confianza y cerrándoles un ojo para que confiaran de la misma manera que ella lo hacía en sí misma-

No, no tenía dinero, al menos no en ese momento. Carecía de un trabajo como el de Sasori, no tenía un novio que le ayudara a ahorrar como Jūgo tenía a Tayuya, ni mucho menos la iniciativa de ahorrar como Gaara, ella prefería gastarse lo que tenía al instante, vivir el día a día.

No tenía una mesada, careció de muchas cosas después de aquel suceso con su padre, perdió muchas cosas de las que estaba acostumbrada, tampoco podía exigirlas o pedirlas, sabía que la condición de su familia en ese entonces no era buena, no tenía derecho a pedirle un celular último modelo a Sasori, o un vestido caro a Jūgo, sabía que ellos trabajaban y estudiaban, que se esforzaban saliendo muy temprano en la mañana y llegando muy tarde en la noche sin ella poder hacer nada, jamás se le dieron las tareas de la casa, Sakura se encargaba de ello, y así mismo ella decidió ayudar simplemente no estorbando.

Claro, eso no significaba que viviera del aire, desde pequeña cuando salía a fiestas aprendió de sus amigas a tentar a los hombres y que ellos le pagaran las bebidas o la comida, que la invitaran a salir, que le compraran cosas, así de descarado como suena era la única forma que ella encontró de poder tener lo que en su casa no podía darle.

Aunque esto último había cambiado el último tiempo, ya que sin saber nada, había estado trabajando desde los dieciséis. Había conocido a Suigetsu en una de las tantas fiestas y este quedo prendado de ella por sus sexys movimientos, la gracia que tuvo Suigetsu es que era fotógrafo de una revista de ropa de las grandes tiendas comerciales, cuando le propuso ser fotografiada enseguida acepto, no era muy regular que la llamase, ya que ella misma le dijo que tenía que hacerlo discreto para que sus hermanos no se enterasen, pero así era como había obtenido dinero para parrandear o poder tener sus cosas desde aquella edad.

Hasta que claro, se hicieron novios y por desgracia tuvo que conocer a Hanare, primera vez que quiso mandar a la mierda a Suigetsu ya que fue la primera vez que pelearon y en ese momento Suigetsu se dio cuenta que Karin también tenía su lado protector y que por sus hermanos, sobre todo por Sakura, daría todo sin importar que.

- **Tenemos cuatro reunidos, ¿Qué dices?** –Afirmó Gaara con una sonrisa de medio lado, cruzándose de brazos a la expectativa de que le dirían sus hermanos, y a pesar de que Sasori y Jūgo seguían sorprendidos, Gaara ya se esperaba algo como aquello, después de todo, ellos habían sido anteriormente los dos inútiles de la familia, según pensaban-

- **Que creo… que puedo conseguir lo que falta** –aceptó Sasori con una sonrisa agachándose a recoger las llaves para volverlas a guardar en su bolsillo, sacar un millón de la nada, de debajo de las piedras no sería fácil, pero al menos solo era uno, podía hacerlo, si sus hermanos le estaban dando la mano, estaba seguro que podría lograrlo-

No esperaba aquella situación, ya que siempre, o la mayoría del tiempo había tenido que lidiar él solo con los problemas, no esperaba la ayuda de sus hermanos, tampoco se las pediría, mucho menos les recriminaría porque no se la diesen, él era el mayor, el responsable de todos ellos.

Sabía que no era el padre de la familia, no podría decir que los haya criado como a sus hijos, siempre les trato como a sus hermanos, no pudo consentirles muchas cosas, si hubieran sido rebeldes, malcriados o maleducados no habría podido decir que era culpa de ellos.

Y allí estaban, no solo apoyando ahora a Sakura, estaban apoyándole a él, no solo fue para que conservara aquel automóvil, fue un reconocimiento a sus esfuerzos, sin poder entender cómo, sus hermanos le querían lo suficiente para frenarle y darle su apoyo, Jūgo lo hizo apenas pudo, Gaara podría hacerlo ahora que era un hombre hecho y derecho, incluso la irresponsable de Karin se estaba comprometiendo.

… _**Nosotros mismos nos bastamos**_

- **Chicos… yo… no quiero que gasten ese dinero en mí, seguramente lo han juntado con mucho esfuerzo para otras cosas** –habló Sakura al momento en que agacho la cabeza con pena y la voz entrecortada salió de su garganta, logrando que la sonrisa de todos por un instante desapareciera-

Aquella cabeza roja del hermano mayor paso por en medio de la habitación hasta llegar donde Sakura estaba sentada y se agacho frente a ella colocando una mano en su cabeza dejando ver una tranquila sonrisa.

Siempre había sido así, de entre sus hermanos, Sasori siempre había sido el único que la podría calmar, la hacía sentirse segura, siempre se preocupaba por ella a pesar de que ella no podía hacer mucho más que quedarse en casa y hacer las labores intentando aligerarle un poco la vida a sus hermanos.

Para Sasori, Sakura era esa persona en que podías confiar, a quien le darías tu propia vida si fuera necesario. Desde el principio ella se había esforzado por todos, pero sobre todo por él, con pequeños y nada desapercibidos gestos, desde que comenzó a trabajar y le daba el dinero a Sakura, ella se encargaba de todo, nunca nada falto en casa, todo siempre estaba en orden, si él llegaba tarde, allí estaban todos esperándole para cenar, siempre la comida caliente para él, algo de lo que Sakura se aseguraba. Al despertar, su ropa estaba limpia, el desayuno siempre servido, no era por tratar a Sakura como empleada ni nada, pero su ayuda y sus labores sin duda eran un gran aporte a la casa, era ella quien siempre se preocupaba por todos ellos.

_Y era la hora de devolverle la mano, todos._

- **Tú siempre nos has cuidado, nos ayudas en todo; si no fuera por ti no seriamos la familia que ahora somos, Sakura, para nosotros, tú estas primero, el dinero no importa, haríamos lo que sea por ti, como tu hiciste lo que incluso no estaba a tu alcance, por nosotros, acepta que te ayudemos ahora, no te preocupes y deja todo en nuestras manos** –al segundo de decir esto, Sakura miro a todos, todos asintieron ante aquella afirmación del mayor, todos estaban de acuerdo con él, algo que pudieron ver que hacia feliz a Sakura cuando esta sonrió entre las lágrimas-

- **Chicos…** -logró pronunciar, fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Sakura, no era por el tema de la operación ni la tristeza, simplemente el hecho de ver lo mucho que todos le querían. Le hizo un nudo en la garganta, ese sentimiento de ser importante para ellos, para quienes más quería y por quienes más había luchado, le había hecho sonreír a tal punto que las lágrimas ahora caían solas y no podía hablar ni tenia palabras para decir-

_Todos estaban en la misma frecuencia…_

- **¿Entonces vas a aceptar así nada más?** –preguntó a su lado, la voz de Moegui quien tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, logrando dejar perplejos a todos sus hermanos, incluso a Sakura quien no entendía a lo que se refería la menor-

… _Excepto ella_

- **Es un bebe, es el resultado del amor que le tienes a Sasuke y que Sasuke te tiene a ti, por primera vez creo que he aceptado que tengas novio, incluso me sentí feliz cuando dijeron que estabas embarazada, ¡¿Y lo tiras todo a nada?!** –exclamó la última pregunta casi con indignación, poco le falto para tirarse ella misma el cabello de exasperación, no entendía a sus hermanos, realmente no entendía que tenían en sus cabezas-

- **Moegui, sé que tienes opinión y puedes expresarla, pero la decisión está tomada** –le cortó inmediatamente Sasori, a tan solo un segundo de que Moegui hablara, el rostro de Sakura había cambiado completamente-

- **¡No está tomada! ¡Es Sakura-nee quien decide al final!** –a pesar de saber que aquello no era verdad, y que Sasori tenía la palabra final por ser el tutor de todos allí, sabía que no obligaría a Sakura a algo que no quisiese hacer por muy que fuese por su salud, es decir, Sakura era la que decidía-

Miraron a Sakura, ella miraba a la nada, con miles de cosas pasando por su cabeza, no quería mirar a nadie, hasta que vio los pies de Moegui pararse frente a ella y colocar ambas manos en sus hombros, queriendo llamar su atención, dignándose a solo subir la cabeza con la expresión más vacía que sus ojos pudieran expresar, no tenía nada más dentro de ella que no fuera duda.

En cambio en los ojos de Moegui había molestia, indignación, incluso enfado, aquellos ojos le miraban casi destellando frustración, reconoció en su boca que se mordía un labio, su expresión no era de nada más que de enfado, enfado para con ella, sin entender del todo el motivo, la información de ese día parecía agolparse en un solo instante en su cabeza, logrando que no procesara bien todo.

- **Puedes esperar hasta después de tener al bebé, y aun así renuncias a él sin luchar, ¿Tan poco te vale el amor por ese niño que ni siquiera pidió venir?, ¿Tan poco amor le tienes a Sasuke?, él es el padre, ¿Qué opina él de esto?, ¿Se lo preguntaste al menos?** –Aquellas preguntas dejaron a Sakura sin aliento, incluso contuvo la respiración un momento negando levemente con la cabeza solamente como un reflejo condicionado, ya que no procesaba como hacer nada-

- **La opinión de él ya no vale aquí, ¡Es Sakura la que puede morir!** –Le reclamó Karin a la menor de los hermanos, ninguno de ellos tenía la habitualidad de gritarle a alguien, Karin era la única que tenía el ímpetu de hacerlo a parte de Sakura, y Sakura en ese momento estaba casi en shock, en un profundo trance-

- **¡Claro que la vale!** –Le rebatió Moegui a su hermana, mirándola directamente a los ojos, y nuevamente la pelea de los rayitos chocando entre ambas aparecía como la escena usual de la familia-

El sonido que hizo Sakura al colocarse de pie hizo que todos dejaran de prestarle atención a la pelea y dirigieran sus ojos hasta ella, incluso Karin y Moegui dejaron su discusión para mirarle. Su silueta no era muy alentadora, su piel estaba pálida, no estaba llorando, mas sus mejillas tenían las marcas del llanto en ellas, su cabeza gacha lograba que sus ojos fueran tapados por los flecos de su cabello y su respiración era pausada, demasiado pausada como para ser normal en ese momento.

En el instante que Sakura pasó por entre ambas hermanas, por el lado de Sasori e ignorando a Jūgo y Gaara, para llegar a la puerta y tomar el pomo de esta fue cuando todos tenían la duda en su cabeza, no entendían que iba a hacer Sakura ni mucho menos que estaba pensando en ese instante.

- **¿A dónde vas?** –Preguntó con una ceja alzada Sasori, no era por nada, pero ya a esas horas de la noche donde estaba oscuro, no era común que Sakura quisiera salir-

- **Tengo que… preguntarle algo a alguien…** -pronunció dándole la espalda a todos, sin querer mirar a nadie a la cara pues estaba segura que si lo hacía, dudaría, aquella fuerza de voluntad que le permitía en ese momento estar de pie y decidida, se desvanecería, tenía que salir de allí rápido, por lo que apenas abrió la puerta salió para cerrarla tras de ella-

- **¡Espera! ¡Es peligroso que vayas caminando a estas horas tu sola!** –se apresuró Sasori a salir, solamente el sonido de la puerta y después no ver la silueta de Sakura allí le habían hecho reaccionar y salir tras de ella-

- **¡Mira lo que has hecho Moegui!** –volvió a gritarle Karin a la menor, quien se cruzó de brazos inflando sus mejillas, mirando fulminadoramente a la mayor por el poco sentido del amor que, según ella, tenia-

- **¡Era lo correcto! ¡No puede renunciar así a un hijo! ¡Un bebe no le arruinara la vida! ¡Estoy segura que Sasuke no le dejara sola ni en salud ni en enfermedad! ¡Es la oportunidad de Sakura de ser feliz!** –Reclamó Moegui en su defensa, desafiando a Karin con la mirada, solo que esta vez para sorpresa de los hermanos espectadores, no habían rayitos en sus miradas-

_Aquel golpe en su mejilla resonó._

- **¡Karin!** –Exclamaron Jūgo y Gaara pensando en que la nombrada comenzaría un ataque furtivo sobre Moegui, mas no fue así, Karin solo permanecía parada, con la mano extendida levantada, misma mano que había usado para abofetear a la pequeña quien se tomaba la mejilla con los ojos llorosos-

Cerró los ojos con ira, no la seguiría golpeando como era su costumbre matarse mutuamente, a esas alturas Moegui no lo merecía. Ella no sabía nada, y no sabía nada porque ellos así lo decidieron, era la misma situación que ellos pasaron, era fácil odiar a alguien cuando no se saben los motivos de su actuar, ellos habían odiado poco menos a su padre y a su madre por ello, y ahora era Moegui quien estaba enfadada con Sakura, por pura ignorancia.

Abrió los ojos dejando que las lágrimas salieran de ellos, ¿Qué más daba?, llorar no remediaría nada, pero a pesar de sus lágrimas, en sus ojos había impotencia, algo que asombro no solo a sus hermanos, sino que a Moegui quien también tenía los ojos llorosos, solo que ella por el golpe.

- **Cuando nos enteramos de esto, yo estuve a favor de lo que Sakura nos pidió, porque te falta madurar, pero creo que a estas alturas ya todos creemos que no hay mejor momento para que sepas este secreto, que ahora** –afirmó Karin, dejando desencajados a Jūgo y Gaara, a pesar de lo que Sakura le había pedido, ella le contaría todo a Moegui, lidiaría con las consecuencias de ello después si era necesario, pero no dejaría que odiara a Sakura después solamente por haber tomado una decisión que Moegui no compartía-

_Si es que aun la tomaba después de hablar con Sasuke_

- **¿De qué hablan?** –Preguntó Moegui, mirando a sus hermanos, Jūgo le sostuvo la mirada, en cambio Gaara la desvió para mirar a Karin asentir, como pidiéndole un mudo favor-

- **Iré a buscarla** –acepto el pelirrojo para darse vuelta camino a la escalera y luego escalera arriba en busca de lo que Karin le había pedido-

- **Moegui, pase lo que pase, recuerda que eres nuestra hermanita y que sin importar nada, Sakura te adora y para ella siempre tu opinión y sentimientos serán válidos** –explicó Jūgo colocando una mano en el hombro de Moegui, quien miraba con los ojos llorosos sujetándose la mejilla roja a su hermano-

- **¿Por qué me dices esto?** –preguntó con su expresión de no entender nada, no entendía nada de lo que le estaban diciendo, ni por qué le estaban diciendo todo aquello en vez de apoyarle en su opinión de respetar también la opinión de Sasuke-

- **Porque es ahora cuando necesitas madurar** –respondió Karin quien se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su blusa y luego se cruzó de brazos mirando a Moegui con dureza, no era común en ella ser blanda, ni siquiera con su hermanita, y en ese momento estaba bastante enfadada con Moegui por hablar sin saber, a pesar de que esta misma no supiera lo que había hecho o provocado.

La presencia de Gaara de nuevo se hizo presente en el salón. Se quedó parado frente a Moegui, extendiéndole un papel el cual ella tomo con duda, soltando su mejilla para darse cuenta de que eran dos cosas diferentes, uno era un papel blanco, casi nuevo, solo estaba doblado, curiosamente mismo doble que el otro papel tenia, en cambio el otro papel lucia viejo, como si por tratarlo mal desapareciese o se desintegrase por lo antiguo que era.

- **¿Qué es esto?** –preguntó la pequeña sin entender nada de lo que allí pasaba, es decir, ¿qué tenían que ver esos papeles con lo que pasaba allí?, ¿Qué relación tenían con Sakura?, algo dentro de ella tenía un presentimiento bastante extraño que no pudo comprender-

- **La última carta de kaa-san** –le respondió el pelirrojo al segundo que los ojos de Moegui crecieron casi instantáneamente por escuchar aquellas palabras-

Abrió enseguida el papel antiguo, pensando en que estaría allí la nota, pero solo se encontró con una vieja partitura y notas que no le parecían en lo absoluto extraño. Decidió por abrir el otro, donde si había letras.

"Para Sasori"

_Resonó en su cabeza casi como si pudiera recordar la voz de su madre._


End file.
